


Space Himbos

by Kerkopes



Category: Redline (Anime), Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 183,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkopes/pseuds/Kerkopes
Summary: An AU where JP doesn't get voted into Yellowline.Updates Mondays, share it with your friends! We love comments so don't be shy let us know how you feel!This is a compilation of roleplay posts, so it may be a little rough. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.This whole story can also be read here, it also includes pages with around 40 artworks: https://spacehimbos.blogspot.com/
Relationships: Dandy/Sweet JP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. --Yellowline--

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of roleplay posts, so it may be a little rough. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.  
> This whole story can also be read here, it also includes pages with artworks: https://spacehimbos.blogspot.com/

"One moment you're soarin' through the atmosphere and the next you crash land into a pile of trash," Dandy huffed, his arm resting on the side of his sporty red spacecraft. A little yellow robot named QT was looking over the damage to the pompadoured man's ride. He was told that it could be placed back within their large ship, but there was no way they would be able to leave the planet without a trained mechanic.

Dandy looked back over his ship, a look of aggravation on his face. He kicked the side of it and shoved his hands into his pockets. Turning his back on his robotic friend, Dandy had to think of a quick solution. It was his fault the ship crashed down after his little joy ride, but he didn't want to have to deal with it. That was going to be hell to carry back to the other ship...

"You go get it back in the Aloha 'Oe. I'll go look out and see if I can find some guy ta fix the Little Aloha," Dandy didn't even look back at QT as he stormed away from his crash site. QT sighed, calling up a tow truck company to help haul the Little Aloha back to the massive ship.

They weren't far from the Aloha 'Oe, Dandy's large yellow spaceship, but it looked like they needed some help. While on the move, Dandy kept his head up, eyes scanning the new scenery for any sort of mechanic. That or someone that looked like they knew a thing or two about fixing junk.

–-  
The hospital bill had been pretty expensive after who knows what sort of procedures they had done on him and shoved tubes who knows where. He was discharged with his casts, one on his arm and one on his leg. He'd heal soon, he was very good at that. Was it practice? A sort of what didn't kill you made you stronger kind of thing?

He hobbled down the street and in his jacket and pants he had stuffed what money he could from that blasted suitcase. There was no way he would accept Frisbee's dirty money. Ok well he accepted some of it, but he didn't accept all of it. He could not accept all of it after that whole ordeal and come to think about it… it wasn't the first time, was it? He had always just thought it was his bad luck or an accident, but Frisbee's talk in that quiet hospital room...it had always been planned as a backup so he could never win. 

Never again. How could a person who had been his friend for nearly his entirely life have the balls to do that? They had gone through so much, done so many things! They had even stolen a pair of motorbikes when they were kids! He didn't need that kind of person in his life and he should have realized it when he was the person sent to prison instead of Frisbee. 

"Fuck you Frisbee, you were never a good lay any way! I just liked bumming the beers off of you," he said this out loud, mostly to tell himself he didn't care. Even though he really did. What he wanted more than anything was to get the mangled remains of his beloved car, even if he might never be able to fix it… he still wanted it. Frisbee had given him a number but shit, he didn't have a phone.

–-  
Dandy was trudging down the street, looking like he was on a mission now. He passed by different faces, not even giving them a second glance. Even the muttering of the man that was about to pass him by didn't even get his attention.

His arm knocked into the man, making Dandy break his concentration.

"Hey, asshole! Why dontcha watch where you're goin'?!" Dandy snapped, whipping his head around to see who he knocked into. His eyes went wide in confusion as he looked over the guy. What in the hell was a guy like him doing on the street? This guy looked like he had been in some sort of wreck based on the casts that covered his limbs. He should have been in bed and not hobbling down the road.

"Yikes, didn't see ya there, baby!" Dandy quickly apologized. Or, at least his version of one. "You're lookin' kinda rough there. You need help, buddy?"

–-  
He had been so upset and wading in his own thoughts that he had truly not been looking where he was going. He winced at the bump to his arm and muttered a curse under his breath. His eyes met the stranger's boots first and then he panned up to the man's face. By then, the stranger was already apologizing. 

"Yea...I woke up in the hospital and spent some time there. I don't even know where I am. I was told to go home and have some rest." 

James frowned a bit and readjusted his grip on his crutch. Hearing the nickname “baby” did make him get a little flustered. It was so dumb... but no one really called him that. It had caught him off guard. 

"I do need some help. You know any nice places to crash at? I got money to spend, so it isn't a big deal."

–-  
Dandy nodded as the man spoke. That story of just being told to "go home" sounded pretty rough to him. It didn't look like this man had a ride. Based on his get-up, this man probably wrecked it. Leather jacket and pants? Totally a biker.

"Yeah I got a place you can crash at for a bit. Not that I can really leave this place anytime soon..." Dandy rubbed the back of his head and looked over his shoulder. "I have a ship a couple blocks that way you can stay on until you're back on your feet," he offered the man a little smile and held out his hand.

"Name's Space Dandy," he had a look of confidence as he introduced himself. "What do they call you 'round here?"

–-  
Those words were like music to his pointed ears. He could crash at this dude's place? He's gotta have a whole fridge full of booze! 

"Oh, really? Hey, don't sweat it! I'll help you out any way I can," of course James didn't know why Dandy couldn't leave just yet. 

"Space Dandy? Is that what the announcers call you? They call me Sweet JP, but my name's actually James," he let go of his crutch to give Dandy a firm handshake. "Did you come here to watch the Yellowline race? Pretty intense wasn't it? Haha...especially there at the end. Whoo!" He laughed it off. "What a thrill."

–-  
"Wait, was that race today?" Dandy blinked as he let go of JP's grip. "Son of a! I was plannin' on watchin' that! That's the whole reason I came here!" He pouted and kicked the dirt under his feet. "I'll have ta watch some recaps later. I know it’s gonna be all over the news..." Then the talk of the ending had Dandy excited.

"Oh no way! You got ta watch the show?! You're so lucky! No spoilers, but did someone wreck?" Clearly Dandy didn't keep track of the racer's names. All that man wanted was to see those cars go fast.

–-  
"T-today? No way!" JP laughed, "It's been two weeks. Were you coming from an outer ring planet or something? Planet Dorothy moves a whole lot faster on its orbit than you thought." 

Needless to say, he felt bad that Dandy had missed the whole thing. A recap in video or, better yet, in hologram would be his best bet. 

"Yep, I watched the show. Let's say I got a first row seat for that one," he gave his new acquaintance a sort of pained smile. "Someone did crash. I heard it was a pretty good one too," he shrugged. 

"I'll pay for you to stream it on your ship ‘n watch it. I want to see it as well, there's always little details to spot on rewatches," he was talking about his own car… and that… explosion. "Besides, when you're there in person, you can't really watch the whole thing you know? Only a section."

–-  
First row seat. Damn...

"God I wish that was me. I woulda love to've seen it live," Dandy sighed, staying close to JP. He kept an eye on him, leading the injured man down the street. The mention of JP paying for them to watch it on the ship made Dandy grin.

"Oh, hell yeah! I'd love that!" His eyes lit up. "I got a massive screen we can watch it on! It'll probably give you an even better look of the race, for sure!" Then, Dandy remembered the reason he was even out and about in the first place.

"Hey, you look like you know a thing or two about cars! You look've got the look like a racer straight outta a magazine," he complimented. "I was wonderin' if you could look at my ride on my ship. I actually wrecked it a little bit ago and I was on my way to see if someone could help me see what's wrong with it," other than the rocks and trash smashed into its bumper. "If you can help me out with my ride, I'll let you stay on the ship for as long as you need, baby~" Dandy grinned, thumbing at his chest.

–-  
"Trust me, it's going to be great," JP assured him. Though, he wondered just how big that screen truly was. It wasn't just a house after all it was a whole ship, right? Right.

"I sure do know about cars," he wanted to punch Dandy on the shoulder for the compliment. God he loved those, but he also hated them because he couldn't help but smile. "Who knows maybe I could be on the cover of a magazine some day," he weighed his options and he knew old man mole could fix whatever ailed Dandy's car. But he didn’t need to be told twice. The opportunity of having a safe place where he wouldn't get arrested again was just too good. "Wouldn't you know? I know just what to do to help you out. I need a phone to call someone up first.”

\--  
Dandy saw that little smile and mirrored it. This guy was alright in his book. He seemed pretty down-to-earth, so to speak. JP really had style, from his hair to his jacket. This guy really did look pretty damn good...

When JP mentioned having to call someone, Dandy reached into his pocket and pulled out a smartphone.

"Here, use mine," Dandy offered. He swiped the screen, revealing a suggestive pinup of a woman. No surprise there. Once it was ready to dial, he handed it over to JP. "You should be able ta get service, just keep an eye on the battery. I always keep it kinda low." Not on purpose, of course.

They turned a corner, so close to Dandy's ship.

\--  
"Oh, nice lady. She your girlfriend?" James grinned as he managed to catch a slight glimpse. He took the phone and dialed a number into it. It rang once, twice, and then a rough voice answered. JP set the phone to speaker, making it easier to just talk.

"Huh? Hello?" The voice said from the phone.

"Hey old man. You miss me?" This time his smile was one that beamed a lot more confidence. 

"Ah, JP. What do ya want?"

"I got a favor to ask. I got a ride I want to get looked at. It’s not my honey but still, I'd appreciate it if you could..." He trailed off on purpose, his soft tone of voice clearly practiced because he waited expectantly.

The voice behind the speaker grumbled, "Oh alright. I have something here for you to see." He mentioned a few coordinates, clearly simplified for remembering. "I'll meet you there starting tomorrow, kid. See ya then."

JP looked at Dandy with a grin as he hung up. "We can punch in the coordinates on your ship and we can sit back ‘n watch the race. What do you say?"

–-  
Dandy listened to the call, staying quiet. He did let out a little chuckle with how JP talked to the man on the phone. Once the call ended, Dandy slid the phone back into his back pocket.

"Sure thing! That sounds like a good time ta me," Dandy flashed a grin at JP as he placed his arm around their shoulders. He gave him a little playful shake.

"We'll have a helluva time, baby! I got beer and snacks! You really caught me at a good time. We just stocked up!" This man was so full of life and joy compared to when he started his hunt for a mechanic. And it was all thanks to JP.

There was something about JP that made him smile. The man was not only the one he was looking for, but he was turning out to be a really chill guy.

Before they knew it, the two passed a chain linked fence leading into a large parking lot. A tow truck with Dandy's little red ship was waiting for him. QT and a feline alien waited for their friend.

"Well that didn't take long," the feline commented, his eyes focused on his phone. QT, however, was fully focused on Dandy and the new face. He extended his hands, shaking the space cat's arm.

"Meow! Look at who Dandy brought!" QT whispered. Meow looked up, seeing Dandy with Sweet JP in his arms. Meow's whiskers flickered.

"We got a new crew member for a bit, fellas! Meet Sweet JP!" Dandy beamed, gesturing at his new friend. "He's gonna help us fix the Little Aloha!"


	2. –-The Aloha ‘Oe–-

Beers. Snacks. Damn. The only thing missing was the nicotine! He didn't know if his smokes had gotten confiscated from his pockets at the hospital, but he did still have some in his small duffel bag.

His eyes nearly sparkled at the sight of the Aloha ‘Oe. Whoa! It was a real ship! And it was his favorite color too. Yellow! "That’s your ship? No kidding?" 

He then noticed the two figures standing near it. 

"And you got a whole cat and a cleaning drone? Damn you really got your shit together don’t you?" He waved once he was introduced. "The drone meows too? What an interesting quirk."

–-  
"Don't flatter him, he's in trouble for wrecking our ship," QT sighed and drove away from the group.

"That's QT. Callin' him a cleanin' drone..." Dandy cupped his hands to his mouth. "Is a li'l too generous!!" He shouted, waiting to hear QT let out an annoying buzzing sound. Meow looked to JP and then back at Dandy.

"I don't think this guy's in good enough shape to fix the Little Aloha," Meow frowned and followed after the robot. Dandy gave Meow the finger as the feline walked away.

"Ignore them. I'll be sure they keep away from us this evenin'. Buncha killjoys, trust me," he huffed and walked JP over to the red ship.

The alien towing the Little Aloha spoke to QT as Dandy patted the chrome sides.

"Welp! This is the ship I need looked at! It's one helluva racer too!" Dandy smiled, wiping his hand across the new scuffs and dents. "This is the Little Aloha, baby and that--!!" Dandy held his arms up, showing off the massive yellow ship. 

"This is my girl! This is the Aloha 'Oe!" The pride in his voice practically echoed. He hit a button on his bracelet, letting the large lift platform lower. Dandy quickly gave orders to Meow and QT to keep an eye on the ship while Dandy and JP talked inside.

Stepping on the lift, he was raised up into the belly of the massive ship.

–-  
"He's in trouble? Haha~" He could relate to that way too much. "I'll give him some tough love then." He finally gave Dandy that punch on the shoulder now. 

"If that is too generous, then is QT just a drone? I would have thought..." What if he wasn't a drone? What if QT was just a cleaner with remarkably good timing with his preset reactions? Was that what the cat was doing? Writing text for the vacuum to say? "Don't worry about it. I got this under control. You know it Dandy. The Old Man knows all about nice whips and rides."

"The evening is going to be great. They don't know what's in store for them," he took a look at the Little Aloha. Despite dents and scratches, which he himself knew were normal and part of a well loved vehicle. He rather liked the hawaiian red and white paint job on its hood. Not that he knew what Hawai'i was, but he could appreciate the beauty. "It’s very beautiful. Can I have a drive in it when it’s done and fixed?"

James honestly never had his own ship. He always travelled in passenger ships and usually went by unnoticed by many. He couldn't imagine owning a ship like that. Dandy must be loaded! 

"How'd you know Yellow was my favorite color, Dandy?" He got up onto the lift and smiled as he looked up, "You gotta show me around."

–-  
"You like Yellow too? No way!" Dandy smirked and waited for the lift to make it up into the ship. 

"It's got a good vibe to it," he moved ahead of JP, kicking aside any cords that were strung along the floor. He was quick, trying to clean up a path for JP to navigate through. "I thought I told that vacuum to clean up this room while I was out..."

Once the path was cleared, he lent out his hand to JP. 

"Watch your step, baby. There's a lotta stuff ta trip on. I don't want you gettin' any more banged up," Dandy grinned. Once JP was closer to him, Dandy leaned in. "And No. No you can't drive it. If you could see what that baby could do, you'd never wanna give it back," he said with a grin. Oh the ways Dandy could impress this man~

He led JP up into the lobby of the ship. A planter holding tropical plants down from the ceiling was the centerpiece of the room and below it was pretty much the living room of Dandy's home. The room was bright and warm, very welcoming to anyone boarding. There was little Hawaiian memorabilia clustered on display, matching the theme of the ship.

"Well?? Whaddya think? Not bad, huh?" Dandy asked, gesturing all around. He was practically spinning as he showed off his home. "It's like a lil piece of paradise, I gotta admit~" He then stopped in his tracks and pointed across the room. "OH! And there's the TV!"

–-  
James noticed how attentive Dandy was being and honestly, he liked it. Especially when that hand was held out for him to make sure he wouldn't fall. The pet name too! Oh if only he weren't already holding onto Dandy's hand. He instead gave it a too tight squeeze for a short moment. 

"Aw why not?" The excuse only made him want to drive the Little Aloha even more! He needed a taste of those engines and the power beheld. Hopefully he could have a ride in it at the very least.

"It’s roomy! It’s a lot bigger than the thing I drive. Makes it almost feel claustrophobic," he took the time to take in the big picture of the lobby, since he assumed he'd have enough time to really look at all the details up close later. He set his duffle bag down. "I wouldn't mind living here for a little while. It’s...homey and nice. Personalized and I like that," he thought about his time in prison and its cold and barren walls. Straight lines everywhere and a darkness about it that he never quite got used to. "It does feel like paradise."

His attention was directed up at the large curved TV which was rather magnificent. 

"Right, set it up so we can watch the race! I got some credits on my name. I'll probably cash in at an ATM tomorrow after we visit The Old Man."

–-  
Dandy watched as JP tossed that duffle bag down. He almost didn't even notice it while the two of them were talking to the ship. The comment about living there for a while did sound really nice to him. Having another guy to hang around wouldn't be half bad, in his opinion!

"Yeah I gotta remember how ta set that up..." Dandy rubbed his chin as he looked at the large screen. As he tried to remember how to use his TV, Dandy decided to make some chit-chat with JP.

"Feel free ta take a load off while I get this all set up," he pointed at the large yellow couch. Dandy finally turned on the screen, the large picture glowing. "Also, you mentioned credits? Whaddya mean by havin' credits on your name?" He plopped down on the couch, his hands searching the cushion for the remote. Once he found it, Dandy started to set up the streaming service. "Your pops seemed like a real character on the phone, by the way," he smiled, glancing over at JP.

–-  
"Oh you know money in my bank account. Probably opened it in a different area of space, but it'll convert no problem," he found himself a spot on the circular seating that was indented into the floor. Finally, some rest. He closed his eyes. 

"By pops...You mean The Old Man? He's my junk dealer and an amazin' mechanic. I broke up with my old mechanic back at the hospital. He was a bastard through and through. I should've known," he was quiet for a moment. 

"But! There's always something new on the horizon, isn't there?" He leaned back into the seat and looked up at the television as Dandy noodled around looking for the pay-per-view recording of it. "What do you use to pay for your viewings? A chip scanner?"

–-  
Broke up with his mechanic? Man, this guy had really been through some stuff. Dandy looked at the screen and then back at JP.

"I think my accounts on there or somethin'..." Dandy glanced over his shoulder, looking to see if the guys were there. No one was around, it seemed. He then inched closer to JP, pointing at the screen with the remote. "Don't worry about payin' for this, by the way," Dandy commented as he looked up the Yellowline race on pay-per-view. "We had a helluva hunt before we came here. Money isn't nothin' but a thing." He chuckled and moved his arm onto the back of the couch.

Once he found the race, he clicked to purchase. Once the video started up, he leaned forward, ready to be on the edge of his seat.

"Man I miss racing. The thrill of goin' fast. The fans callin' your name," Dandy said with a dreamy sigh. He looked over at JP. "Watchin' these kinda races really does make the adrenaline pump, don't it?" There was that big smile on Dandy's face. He finally had someone he could bond over racing with.

–-  
Well, if Dandy wanted to pay then JP would let him. 

"Hunt? So you… ah. I was thinking about you wrong this whole time. You're a vigilante!" Now that was brave. Damn, Dandy.

He didn't notice that inching closer that Dandy did. 

"Oooo and it gets my heart pumpin’, Dandy. It really does." He was smiling just as big, already remembering being at the starting line and behind the wheel. The engine rumbling and the vibration of the motor's power still subtle. He remembered gunning it, the motor roaring, and the tires screeching as they fought to gain traction. He fidgeted a little, thinking about it by twisting the rings on his hand that was in the cast. For some reason, he never really thought how small his Trans Am looked compared to all the other racing machines. He stretched his legs out in front of him, knees apart. 

"I'm sorry you missed it in person. Because there's one thing you can't get from this, the smells. The burning rubber or the ionization of the hovercraft engines. The heat on your skin or the whole body vibration just shaking you to your core and making your vision blur."

–-  
"Hah?" Dandy didn't have a chance to correct JP once the show started to load on the screen.

While JP passionately talked about racing, Dandy could paint the picture in his head. The sounds, the feeling... He rested his back against the back of the couch, feeling himself getting lost in JP's words.

"I can picture it so perfectly," Dandy hummed, noticing JP shifting his legs. He mimicked him, feeling so relaxed around this guy. "So, who were you routin' for when you were watchin' the race? I don't really keep track of the racers," Dandy admitted. "We just happened ta see an ad for it a while back and thought we'd check it out. Not too often you get ta see races like that, ya know? I kinda wanna catch Redline when it happens." He smiled as the footage started to play. Leaning forward again, this man was ready to see some racing!

–-  
JP didn't want to tell Dandy who he had been rooting for. Considering that it wouldn't take long for the announcers to mention his name, or at least the name everyone knew him by in the racing circuit. He smiled a bit and glanced at Dandy from the corner of his eye. "I think you'll figure out who I was rooting for."

He didn't lean forward like Dandy, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited to see how everything had played out. Just how chaotic had everything been? He had focused mostly in front of him and was trying to dodge rockets and explosions. "I want to know who you are rooting for though."

The announcers started off by saying this was the Yellowline qualifier race for the the 8th Redline, which happens only once every 5 years. They also showed the layout of the track, pointing out tough spots and good vantage points to watch the racers as they zoomed by. There was a pan over the racers at the starting line, along with some close up shots that showed off the vehicles in some of their best angles.

As the race began, the announcers chattered about the cars at first. Captain the classic, the vehicle of the first redline winner. Fire Bird from planet Supergrass. 

"Ya know, Deguon wasn't half bad when you look at her," JP admitted. The following cars were then shown the Psycho Rod, Snake Head, The Missile-EP4, The Crab Sonoshee and the Trans AM 20000. "The Crab Sonoshee was pretty spectacular too."

–-  
Dandy looked over the track footage, feeling him get excited as the racers flew by.

"I'll have ta see who all is racing before I pick..." he mumbled as JP started to talk about the racers and the different cars. Dandy noticed the Trans Am 20000, his heart pounding a bit. 

"That Trans Am looks cool as hell!" He beamed. "Outta all the things ta drive they pick that. I gotta admit, that's pretty ballsy. It must really have somethin' good under the hood for that guy ta be out there," Dandy commented. Now he was starting to get curious about the racers.

"It sounds like you know a lot 'bout the people drivin'. You must be a hardcore fanboy," Dandy tease, elbowing JP in the thigh.

–-  
The video started showing images of the racers now to the side of the race footage, linking drivers or in some cases, drivers with a vehicle and adding a bit of information about them if possible. Of course JP knew his own image would appear any time soon and he looked at Dandy to gauge his reaction once it was laid out.

The pair of announcers began to talk:   
"Next up we have Sweet JP in his customized Trans Am 20000 WR. Recently bailed out of prison to race in the Blueline, he has proven himself by qualifying for the Yellowline. The Trans Am carries no weapons on it, maybe that's why we call him Sweet JP."

"Haha, you said it. Only an idiot goes into a warzone with no weapons! Just how many bullets and missiles can one man dodge on four tires?"

JP pouted for a moment. Idiot..? No way! He just wanted to keep true to the sport!

–-  
Dandy's heart stopped when he saw what flashed on the screen. 

Sweet JP's face and the Trans Am he was praising was his ride. Dandy slowly turned his head to JP, a look of complete disbelief. He saw that pout JP had about the reporter's comments, but Dandy didn't care. Right now: everything was clicking.

Front row seats. The slick racer look.

"You're. You're the Sweet JP," Dandy moved in closer. He placed his hand on JP's thigh as he moved in. Then, he spoke up again.

"Why the hell didn't ya tell me you raced in Yellowline! Dude!" Dandy looked heated for a moment and then threw his head back to laugh. "I can't freakin' believe it! A Yellowline racer! Here on my ship! Oh, baby you just made this trip a whole lot sweeter." He had the biggest smile on his face and then, the smile dropped as he looked at the casts again. Then, he turned to see the screen.

"Wait... you. You crashed in that race?" He looked back at JP, a little pout of his own. "Why would you wanna rewatch a race you lost?" Dandy kept his hand on JP's thigh, not really thinking about the fact that he was feeling up the fabric under his hand. "If this race gets ta be too much, we don't have ta watch it. I mean we could watch or somethin' else. I can check this out another time," Dandy paused the TV for a moment, JP's face on the screen. He looked back to JP, the JP sitting right next to him, and tilted his head a bit.

–-  
"I told you, though! I told you they called me Sweet JP!" He pressed his hand to his face and dragged it down. "I didn't tell you b-because I didn't want to sound arrogant! I wanted to play it cool," he brought a hand up to the back of his neck now with a sigh. "I thought you'd just talk to me because I'm a Yellowline racer and not because of you know… me?"

Dandy's concern for his emotional well being was charming and for a moment he didn't notice the hand on his thigh. "Yea… I was the one who crashed," His eyebrows furrowed as he glowered toward the floor at the space between his cast and his boot. "I want to watch it because… I need to see it. I need to see why I crashed."

"Don't worry about it being too much. Clearly I made it out alive. I'm tough," he glanced down at Dandy's hand still massaging his thigh. His face, ears and even chest began to feel uncomfortably warm. Dandy's hand was so high up on his thigh, feeling up the leather and rubbing up his leg. He couldn't ignore that head tilt either. "What are you thinking about?"

–-  
Dandy moved his hand down to JP's knee and then glanced back at the screen.

"You are pretty damn tough. Here you are, two weeks later and you're already walkin' and ready ta watch yourself eat shit durin' a race," Dandy let out a little snicker at that and then looked back to JP. "And I think that even if you did tell me that you raced in Yellowline, there was no way in hell I woulda believed you," he said with a little sly smirk. His hand moved back up that thigh again. This time, he caught it. He pulled it back and rubbed his behind his head, letting out a little fake cough.

"Hrm, right yeah," he sat back, scooting even closer to JP. His leg touched against the racer's. Handing the remote to JP, Dandy spoke up. "If you wanna keep this goin, here's the controller. It's pretty basic." Dandy placed his hands on his lap, glancing down at JP's thigh. Why the hell was he getting handsy all of a sudden? This wasn't like him when he was around other men. Women? Sure, hands go all up and down the legs. But with another dude? Not this Space Dandy. No way.

But then again.

Dandy looked at JP out of the corner of his eye. There was something about this guy that Dandy really seemed to enjoy. He was true to his name by being sweet and him being a racer was something they could both relate to. That hair was also a bit of a turn on-- wait.

–-  
He fought back the desire to laugh which caused him to make a slight snort of a noise. "I felt like I ate shit and half the track," his voice's tone changed for a moment as Dandy slid his hand from his knee and up his thigh again, a tinge of that was too fast. But he hadn't exactly told Dandy to stop. Infact, he wanted to know just how bold Dandy could be. He wasn't one to flinch at the thought of playing with fire, even if it burned him. He wondered if he was rebounding from his 'break up with his mechanic'.

He picked up the controller and looked up at himself on the television. He pressed play and leaned against Dandy, his left arm resting on his lap close to his body. Effectively creating a bit of a barrier for the other man's hand, but not a difficult one. "I think you'll still enjoy it and I have a question that needs an answer."

–-  
Dandy felt JP rest against him, but didn't recoil. He moved his eyes to the screen, watching JP hit play. Dandy noted JP's comment about the question that needed to be answered.

"I take it you wanna see what you hit that made ya crash? I get that," he moved his arm to rest on JP's. "It's kinda like gettin' closure,'' Dandy felt himself lean against JP as well. This felt really.... really comfortable. It had been so long since he had been so close to someone. Not only physically, but in a deeper sense. They might have just met not long ago, but there were just a lot of things clicking for him. His hand started to slowly feel JP's sleeve, his thumb rubbing against sleek fabric. The way that Dandy talked made it really seem like he didn't realize what he was doing. Oblivious to the fact that he was, once again, feeling up JP. Even if it was just his arm.

"I betcha it was another racer. These death races are nuts like that," Dandy commented. "I've watched a few in my time, even joined a couple. Some of them really drive like they're out for blood. It's a bit of a thrill." And speaking of thrills, he was starting to get lost watching the race. His thoughts trailing off as he watched the chaos on the screen.

–-  
"Yea...I don't remember hitting anything though," he assumed it was memory loss from the crash. "It could very well have been another racer." He moved his right hand, his dominant one, to touch Dandy's thigh in retaliation while they watched the race unfold.

James never really knew the kinds of faces and wild expressions while he sat behind the wheel. It was clear the adrenaline had saturated his veins.The wild grin and glint in his eyes as his recorded image laughed to himself. He expertly shifted gears, braked, accelerated, and swerved to evade debris from explosions. Sometimes he maneuvered even his Trans Am beneath the other vehicle's structures. It was all playing back in his head at the same time in first person. It was all still so vivid in his memory. He leaned forward and unzipped his jacket to shrug it off. It was getting hot or at least he felt like it was.

–-  
Dandy side-eyed that hand and then looked at JP. This man was getting revenge by touching his thigh, wasn't he? Dandy moved his hand to JP's thigh, a little cocky smirk as he returned the focus to the race.

Seeing those moves, the way that JP drove and seeing the passion in his eyes as he raced. That race was really taking Dandy back, remembering the feeling of blasting through races with his own ride. Doing anything and everything to try to win. When JP shifted to unzip his jacket, Dandy moved his hand away. He reached out for it.

"Want me ta put it over here, baby? It can get kinda hot here," Dandy commented. He was so used to the heat that he didn't even notice. With JP all in black, those lights would be pretty hot on him.

–-  
JP nodded and handed Dandy his jacket. 

"So it isn't just me getting all hot? Nice to know," he tugged on the center of his shirt a little and leaned back once again. He had lost awareness of what he had been doing with his right arm, treating Dandy's leg as his own and even tracing the inseam. He finally realized that wasn't his leg and pulled his hand back. "Huh, sorry. I thought for a moment that was my leg."

He moved his right hand where he had said it belonged and continued the movements from before. He stopped when he knew his crash would come up. Once they reached that moment, he sat up; alert and searching for the cause of his accident.

–-  
"Uh, whaddya doin'?" Dandy felt that hand moving along that inseam and watched as JP pulled his hand back. That apology made Dandy shake his head and give JP a look. To Dandy, that was almost stroking energy by the way he was tracing. He watched that right hand move back to JP's leg. Looks like he wasn't the only one getting handsy this evening.

Dandy then noticed JP sitting up, his eyes focused on the screen. He followed suit, keeping his eyes on the screen. Dandy moved his hand to JP's, placing it on top.

"Is this where the wreck happened?" He asked, his hand gripping onto JP's. His eyes were glued to the screen by this point.

–-  
"Yea..." he watched as not only did he not hit anything on the road: nothing had hit him from the sides or from behind. However, something happened to the rear left tire of his car and from there everything fell apart. He had been so close to winning and the moment that had felt like forever only lasted a few seconds in the recording.

"I knew it! I didn't hit anything!" He gripped the fabric of his pant leg. "-Rrrrggh… You saw that didn't you!?" He let go of his pant leg to pick up the controller and search frame by frame. He pointed at the screen. 

"Look! I wasn't me! I was sabotaged," oh he was angry. More than angry.... he was furious! He lost his chance at Redline because of a sabotage. He lost because of Frisbee. "That bastard is never going to see me again!"

–-  
Dandy moved his hand away as JP was enraged. He knew all too well how it felt to be like that. To feel cheated like that. What added insult to injury was that the two of them could watch the shit go down frame-by-frame.

"Yeah I saw it. They made it look like ya blew out a tire back there," Dandy rested his elbows on his knees and looked over the footage again. JP shouting about some bastard made Dandy perk up. "Ya mean that mechanic you broke up with? Yeah! Screw that guy!" He cheered and got to his feet. The passion for racing started flowing through the man as he stood before JP, blocking the screen.

"You woulda totally won that race! Look at how you drove!" Dandy snatched the remote from JP's hand, moving from scene to scene to point out the great moments in the race for JP. "You are a natural born racer, baby! Look at those moves! You were soarin' through that course and ya didn't even need ta use a weapon ta blast past all those losers!" Dandy turned back to JP, his heart pounding. He leaned down, his hands on JP's knees.

"Forget that bastard, baby. You are a winner in my book, no doubt about that. You woulda won that race. I know it in here," Dandy pointed at JP's chest. "Deep, deep down I know that you woulda won."

–-  
"Yes, him! I should have punched him while I had the chance at the hospital! I should have beat his ass for that! I just.." JP vaguely crossed his arms. "I couldn't do it. That's not me, no matter how upset I get."

He watched as Dandy moved to block the screen and listened to his words as well as seeing the great moments he had during the race. He bit at his bottom lip and he felt an ache in his throat. 

"You're right. I- you're right..." Dandy was so right and no one had talked to him this way. Frisbee never did, he was too busy with the mob to even show up most of the time. Not to mention that Frisbee had left him to rot in prison until he was needed to get behind the wheel again. Not only had he been used, but he had been seen as utterly disposable at that moment in time. He closed his eyes when he saw Dandy point at his chest.

He opened his eyes, looking right at Dandy before reaching out to get a handful of his shirt and part of his jacket and pulled him closer to wrap his arms around him. "What are you doing to me, you idiot?" He said mostly as air by the collar of Dandy's jacket.

–-  
Dandy felt JP pull him close for an embrace. He moved his arms around JP, holding him close.

"I'm bein' a friend," he said sweetly, moving his hand to the back of JP's head. "It really sounds like you need one right now."

Dandy looked behind JP, seeing QT and Meow staring in shock at the scene. He mouthed the words 'get out of here NOW'. Without another word, the two quietly tip-toed toward the hallway, opening the door and then racing to their rooms.

He pulled away from JP and took a seat next to the racer once again. "I'm here for ya. Anything you need to help you feel better, baby. Vent, blow off steam, just whatever," he rested his arm on the back of the couch, his eyes staying on JP. Then, he glanced back at the race. "So I guess that's pretty much where it ended, huh. We don't need ta see the final bit. We all know you won," Dandy winked with a little smile.


	3. --Soda Bottle [NSFW]--

JP was blissfully unaware of QT and Meow witnessed his moment of emotional vulnerability. He reluctantly let go of Dandy as the man moved back to sit beside him. 

"But Dandy-" he heard the list. "I lost more than just a friend." 

He did feel like he won. Everything happened for a reason and he examined his current situation. "I don't want to vent. I have nothing to say," he balled his hands to fists, or at least he attempted to do so with his left hand. He could feel the edges of his rings pinch at the skin of his hands. "But I feel like I'm a bottle of soda and mentos and Frisbee went and shook me right up and I'm ready to explode right now."

–-  
Dandy could see that the frustration still wasn't fully gone from JP. That bottle of soda analogy made the man nod in agreement.

"And I'm ready for that soda bottle, baby," he wasn't completely sure what JP meant, but Dandy was here for him no matter what this guy needed. He placed his hand on JP's, feeling that fist all balled up. His fingers touched along the rings, but his eyes stayed on JP. "Do we need ta go kick his ass? I am down for kickin' his ass. Probably would be best ta do it after my ship is fixed. Then we could bounce or somethin' from this rock and go find another one to start trouble on," Dandy grinned, trying to make JP feel a little better.

–-  
"I don't want to see his face again. He will get what’s coming to him sooner rather than later. Being in the mob won't keep his hide safe for long," it seemed like Dandy totally understood what he meant with his half thought out analogy. "So you are ready for this soda bottle? In that case..." his eyes lowered from Dandy's face to his chest, then down to his triangular belt buckle where the gaze lingered with expectation.

–-  
Dandy watched JP's eyes as the racer's voice seemed to trail off. From Dandy's face down to his belt. It took a couple moments, but the light finally came on.

"OH," he looked shocked and looked down at his belt. Dandy quickly looked behind the couch, making sure the boys were still out of the room. He felt his heart racing a bit, as he looked back to JP. "I, uh, suppose I could help that way too," he moved his hands to his belt, slowly taking it off.

"This is what you're wanting, right? Like, I thought your meant somethin' else like you're just full of rage not so much..." Dandy had a little half smile. Honestly, JP was a good looking guy to him so this idea didn't sound too bad to him. As a man that normally fantasized about women, there were a few rare cases that a man out there would catch his attention. He moved his hands to his pants. "Okay you gotta really make it clear that this is what you're askin' for because this is gonna get real awkward real fast if this isn't what you want."

–-  
JP nodded. 

"I'm sure of it," he watched Dandy's hands as they unbuckled the belt and took it off. In fact he started to do the same with his own belt too. "I'm not much of a fighter. Determined yes, but getting my knuckles dirty? No," when Dandy asked if he was sure about it he answered. "I'm asking for it. That is what I want."

–-  
"Okay because at first I thought you wanted my belt for, like, a brief second," Dandy said with a little laugh. He heard the comment about JP not being much of a fighter. Dandy sat back on the couch, unzipping his pants more for JP. "Then you better show me more than just hint at it," Dandy tilted his head back a bit, giving JP a smug smile.

–-  
"Your belt!?" JP scoffed, "I have my own belt," he undid the buttons and fly on his leathers before going in with his good arm to run it over Dandy's closest leg. This time he was a hell of a lot bolder with that leg stroking and went right up to where the inner seams joined. "You felt me up and now you're going to make me really ask for it aren't you?"

–-  
Dandy placed his hand on JP's shoulder as his new friend started to stroke his leg. He felt a sensation as that hand moved between his legs. Dandy tilted his head back a bit, taking a breath. Okay, it had been a really, really long time since he had done anything like this. He looked back at JP, his thumb rubbing against their shoulder.

"Well I don't know what ya want unless ya tell me, JP baby~" Dandy was showing off his cockiness, a trait of his dominating role that he loved to express. He moved his hand to the side of JP's cheek, his finger playing along JP's sideburns. "You were rubbin' your hand all over my pants earlier. I know wanna keep that up," he moved his hips a bit, pressing that seam against JP's hand.

–-  
JP got a bit more determined and pushed up harder. He wasn't toying with the seam or the fabric anymore. He was going to make Dandy pitch his pants. He turned his head and leaned over to get his mouth on Dandy's fingers, specifically his middle and ring fingers. He only did it for a short moment before turning to look at Dandy right in the eyes. 

"Does that answer your question?" He then groped through those blue pants. "Give it to me, Daddy…"

–-  
Dandy felt those fingers quickly move to JP's mouth. The warmth of his mouth made Dandy feel hot, his face turning a bit red. When JP looked Dandy right in the eyes, he felt himself getting a hard. Feeling that hand against his pants made him arch his back a bit, his hips slowly rubbing against JP's hand. He then heard that phrase and felt his face get even hotter.

"Oh I'm gonna give it to ya, baby," Dandy grinned, moving his hands to JP's back. He rubbed against those shoulders, massaging him. "You're gonna feel so damn good once I'm done with ya~"

–-  
His shoulders were tense, the hurt left one more than the other. 

"I better feel good," JP smirked as he single handedly fumbled with Dandy's pants and underwear to get his hand, and those cool rings, on the man's skin. When it came to his grip, JP had a rather firm one. After all. He had already mastered the white knuckle grip. Holding a cock was looser.

–-  
Dandy felt that hand on him, making him grip onto those shoulders. Those cool rings were something he never imagined in a moment like this, but welcomed it. He moved his hands to his pants, sliding them down his thighs.

"You're already makin' me feel good, damn..." he said in a hushed moan. Dandy moved his hand back to the side of JP's face, stroking his jaw. He kept his eyes on JP, not wanting to miss the look of those pretty eyes. "Tell me, what are ya into?" He asked, curious about what JP's intentions were.

–-  
He took his time stroking Dandy. 

"I want to get you in my mouth and then I get on my back or bend over something for you," he leaned in to kiss the tip. "Make my knees weak. I don't want to sit tomorrow."

He started to get his mouth on the erection a little bit at a time. "It’s not like I'll be driving anytime soon." With that, he shut up and got to work.

–-  
Dandy listened to JP, his heart beating faster as JP kissed his tip. That dirty talk was really helping him stiffen up and the way that JP said it made it even hotter. Then, he felt that hot mouth once again, but this time it was taking in something a bit more sensitive than Dandy's fingers.

"Oh god--!" Even though he watched, Dandy still wasn't prepared for that sensation. His hands were quick to move to the sides of JP's head, clinging. 

"I'll make you, ah, can't walk for a couple days," Dandy felt his cock becoming fully erect. His legs spread a bit further, allowing JP to nestle perfectly between his thighs. "I'm gonna make you bend over this couch," he said, wanting to play along with the dirty talk. "Have ya moan, ah, for me..." Dandy moved a hand to the back of JP's head. His fingers felt his hair, rubbing from the back of his head down to the base of his neck. Stroking him

–-  
Jp wanted to smile and the corners of his mouth did at least while he heard Dandy tell him it would be more than just an aching tomorrow. His arm and leg may be in casts but that wasn't going to stop him from having a good time. 

He hugged one of Dandy's legs for a while before he slid his hand up to the man's lower back and pulled on his hips, daring Dandy to thrust. He took his breaths of air while he pulled back to focus on the tip and at least once, he got his mouth off to smile up at him. He pressed the sensitive length to his cheek. "You've got me hard just hearing you, Dandy. How are you feeling? What are you thinkin?"

–-  
Dandy felt the urge to thrust building, but he wanted to wait a bit. When JP took his breath and smiled up at Dandy, this man just couldn't help but have a bit of blush on his cheeks. God this guy was being too cute... 

"I'm just thinkin' about how you have a real winner of a smile there, baby," Dandy admitted and moved his hand to JP's cheek. "And I feel pretty damn good." He didn't miss the part about JP being hard. Dandy glanced down, eyeing JP's pants and then looked back to JP. "So you're already hard? I gotta pat myself on the back for that one~" He teased and brushed his finger along JP's sideburns. There was a little sly smile as he spoke again. "It didn't take you too long to get me goin' either."

–-  
This time he didn't try hiding his blush.

"I haven't had a good time since before prison, so of course I'm ready to go," he raised an eyebrow. Aand help me out here, these pants of mine can be hard to get off." He wanted his turn now and for Dandy to show him what he was made of. Please be a good lay he prayed in his head. Please live up to your words. "You, me, my ass right now…"

–-  
"I think I'm more than ready for that~" Dandy grinned and shifted, moving to JP's pants. The comment about prison made him think back to the Yellowline introduction. He didn't remember the crime JP did, but the fact that JP was so open about the prison history made this all feel a bit more personal.

Dandy was going to be JP's first good time since he got out.

He moved down to JP's leather pants and worked them down past his knees. That tent didn't go unnoticed, then again, how could it? Dandy stood back up, pressing his hand against the tent and started to stroke it through JP's underwear. His middle and index finger ran along the underside of it, slowly stroking as he looked JP in the eyes.

"I'll be sure to give ya one helluva time, baby~" Dandy winked and pulled down JP's underwear. He pointed over at the back of the couch. "Get down for me. I wanna see you get ready for me," he was starting to feel that need to dominate kick in. He wasn't going to let this pretty boy out of his sight while he was here on his ship. Dandy wanted to be JP's best, pre and post prison.

–-  
There was a moment where JP looked uncertain about something as he moved to get ready on the couch. He kept his leg with the cast up on the seat and his good leg down to keep himself steady. He crossed his arms, left over right, and let his forehead rest on them. 

"Then come and get me before I decide I need to get serviced faster," he looked over his shoulder at Dandy.

–-  
Dandy did notice that look of uncertainty and moved closer. He placed his finger along JP's backside, rubbing the crack of his ass.

"Ya know, I didn't think you'd be a guy that likes it dry." Dandy commented, teasing JP with his middle finger. He looked up at the racer, his hand moving to caress that smooth ass. "Dontcha need, like, I dunno, lube or somethin?" he raised his eyebrow at JP. Dandy was forgetful a lot, but he never forgot about ass. He moved his hands along JP's legs, stroking the back of his thighs, trying to make him less tense.

–-  
Jp's gaze seemed to zone out for a moment when Dandy commented about not looking like a guy who liked it dry. How could he forget? How could he forget about the lube of all things? Especially after saying that stupid thing about getting serviced. He didn't feel high from pain meds, but was he? He blinked and refocused on Dandy. 

"I assume you have some?"

–-  
"Uh..." Dandy looked towards the hallway door and then back at JP. "I do in my room, but it’s at the end of the hall," he pointed at the door and then looked back at JP. "The guy're down that way too and I'm pretty damn certain they're in their rooms." Of course they were. With how close Dandy was to JP when they walked in was a tell-tale sign to not intrude.

Dandy quickly wracked his brain, trying to think.

If the guys found out, it would kill the mood.  
If he ran for the door, that would probably hurt. A lot.

"Do ya got lotion in your duffle bag?" Dandy asked, pointing at it from across the room. He remembered JP just dropping it on the floor. Maybe, just maybe, there was something in there he could use. "Like it can be hand cream, anything really," Dandy was rubbing his hands all along JP's ass as he talked. This man's skin was so soft and his ass... God he didn't normally look at a man's ass but he had a feeling he would start staring at this one more.

–-  
"Haha what? I got my other boot in my duffle bag and a spare set of clothes… I don't have it…or do I?" JP took a look towards his bag which he remembered packing with a few things. Not that he had many things anyway to start with. That duffle bag contained nearly all his possessions. 

"Wouldn't hurt to try," he was loving the nice caress of his ass, but he could wait for Dandy to bring the bag over so they could look through everything in there together. 

He would inevitably have some hair products, but he had forgotten about a lotion he got when he realized the dry desert-like atmosphere had honestly been drying his skin. "I doubt we can find anything useful. Don't ya got a kitchen on this ship?"

–-  
Dandy let out a little defeated groan as he thought about the kitchen. He couldn't even remember what they had, but with the way that they ate there was no way there was anything in there that could be used as lube.

"Unless you want a beer covered cock up your ass, I think my kitchen doesn't have what we're needin'," Dandy sighed and moved away from JP. He kicked off his pants, making it easier to streak across the ship. He picked it up, taking it back over to JP and plopped it in the seat. Dandy sat down, his arm resting on JP's backside and thumbed through his belongings. There were the things JP mentioned, but he didn't need clothes or a boot. He needed hand lotion or even...

"I'm gonna do somethin' sacrilegious but, uh," Dandy lifted up JP's pomade. "I found this."

–-  
JP didn't feel very impressed about using beer as a sad attempt for lube. 

"I rather drink and have you go in dry than you pour one out over your dick, man." Then Dandy produced his jar of pomade. 

"What!? No! That shit is going to hurt! Put it down!" He turned around, quicker than what one would assume someone in his state should be able to, and sat down to look into his duffle bag. "Give me that.." he snatched the jar and set it aside. He pulled out some shampoo and some conditioner, then a shaving cream. He didn't even look at his soap. There was his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Dandy..." He looked a bit defeated as he handed the man the duffle bag which was now empty except for a single item.

–-  
Dandy saw that defeated look on JP's face. Was the bag empty? He had a plan if it was, but it would involve the bag and JP watching his ass. But running down the hallway didn't sound like a great idea. Even the bathroom was risky with Meow around...

"What is it, baby?" He asked, leaning over. "Is there somethin' left in there?"

–-  
"There was something we could use all along in there… it was just at the bottom but-" JP covered his face with his right hand. "- I'm too embarrassed about forgetting it to take it out myself. So you go," he got up again and resumed the position he was in before, bent over the couch. He shook his head, "That was unneeded stress if anything, but soon I can just forget about it. I'm looking forward to this."

–-  
Dandy reached into the duffle bag and found the bottle of lotion. He let out a hardy laugh and then looked back to JP, seeing him moving back into position.

"Well hey! At least ya found it!" Dandy said, a giggle slipping out. He moved over to JP, seeing him bent over the couch. Dandy moved behind him, squirting the lotion on his hand and stroking himself. He was ready for this and JP being embarrassed about the lotion situation only made Dandy smile.

He moved his hands under JP's shirt, feeling up his side.

"Don't tense up, baby," Dandy said, the underside of his erection rubbing along JP's backside. He was teasing him, letting JP feel his length. His sack rubbed against JP as well, feeling his soft skin. He then pressed his hip against JP's ass, ready to press it in.

"Ready?" Dandy asked, his hands moving along JP's backside. There was still lotion on his hands, making them slick and feeling even smoother. He looked down at JP's back. "God you look so good from back here..." Dandy spoke under his breath.

–-  
"I'm trying not to." JP had his eyes closed and he was feeling the edges of his rings with his thumbs. "It’s just been a while since I've had anyone else. It’s always been him and you know. It can be difficult to really relax at first."

Dandy's hands felt very different from his...ex's. There were no pointed claws and they weren't as rough. Well, maybe they were rough, but it was different. He could tell as those hands moved across his ribs and sides. 

"Ready? You know I am," He smiled as he felt Dandy's hands spreading some of the excess lotion on his skin. He wagged his hips. "I can feel you there… just teasing me." If this went wrong, well. at least he knew where the hospital was.

–-  
Dandy heard JP's reason for being tense and nodded. He got it, he totally got what JP had meant. When JP wagged his hips, this man couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. This boy really was a cutie. Teasing Dandy back with that little shake. Dandy then got down to it and slowly started to slide in his tip, letting out a little sound.

"Ah, you're so tight..." Dandy said with a moan, his hands continuing to massage JP's backside. He pressed in a bit more, feeling his ass taking in his shaft. That lotion was a life saver for sure for these two. Dandy was being cautious, not wanting to have JP tense up any more. Then, he moved his hands down JP's back. His hips started to rock more, sliding his cock in and out at a slow pace.

"Hey baby," Dandy smiled, his hands gripping JP's ass. There was a devious smirk as he started to think up what to do to this man. "Be sure ta moan for me. The acoustics in this room are amazing~"

–-  
It was only just now, when Dandy actually pushed in, that he really realized the size difference between Frisbee and Dandy's equipment. He drew in air through his teeth as he felt that a creep of coldness spread through his body. God that had made his heart race. 

"Ooooh fuck," he looked down between his legs, "What're you trying to do? Shove a watermelon up my ass?" He hunched his shoulders as Dandy pushed in some more and pulled back slowly. "Maybe I underestimated… what it'd be like."

He drew his lips into a thin line and tried to focus on staying relaxed and getting used to this new feeling. "Oh don't worry about it. I don't plan on zippin’ my mouth."

–-  
Dandy couldn't help but laugh at the watermelon comment.

"Ya know! I'll take that as a compliment!" He beamed, his hands gripping that ass again. Hearing JP's comments only made Dandy want him more. He wanted to make this man cry out his name. Dandy pushed in a little harder this time, letting more of his length fill JP. He still wasn't fully in yet, but he was getting closer. Then, he felt a moan slip out as his head tilted back.

He started to get lost in the feeling, his hips moving a bit faster inside of JP.

"God, oh god..." Dandy breathed, moving his hands to cup JP's asscheeks. He was so tight and those walls were sucking on his cock just right.

–-

Of course JP wouldn't moan just yet, he grunted but not moan. He was getting more relaxed as Dandy pushed and moved in more. The first time Dandy pressed up against his prostate, he shrugged his shoulders. Oh yea. That was the spot. He was clearly quite hungry for cock since he wasn’t as tense after the first handful of full thrusts.

He braced himself against the immovable couch so he wouldn't be jostled around as much. That way he could take the thrusts and feel the slap of Dandy's thighs hitting his ass. His tongue slipped again when he finally let out his first moan, "Oh Daddy!" He reached down between his legs to start stroking himself. His voice came out when he exhaled, sometimes quieter and other times a little louder.

–-  
Dandy was the opposite of JP in the moaning department. Moan first, grunt when he really gets into it. He felt his tip press against JP's prostate, knowing that all too well how good that must have felt. Then, he heard JP cry out daddy, making Dandy blush hotly. He thought it was just a slip of the tongue the first time but now, now maybe this was really a thing JP was into...

He moved his hands to JP's waist as he felt himself really craving him, his hips were going faster, harder than before. His thighs were slapping against JP's ass, his sack making a smacking sound that echoed off the walls of the lobby. He the let out low grunts, as he shoved his entire length in, ramming that sweet spot for his Sweet JP~

"Oh yeah? You like that?" Dandy said in a low growl, his hand sliding down to JP's hips. His fingertips dug into JP's skin, forcing that ass to slam even harder against him. He was wanting to get aggressive, his hand not wanting to let this man go. He could feel himself starting to tense up a bit, panting as he looked down at JP. That man was stroking himself as Dandy dominated him. God yes... Yes he was loving that.

"I see ya down there," his voice deep, as his hands moved to spread JP's legs more. "You just love my cock in ya. You're not gonna wanna leave once I'm done with ya!" his pounds became forceful with every word he uttered..

–-  
"Fuck yea I do," he answered back. JP sniffed and ran his forearm across his face and laughed. "I'm gonna make sure I get every last drop outta ya and then some. Being in a leg ‘n arm cast ain't gonna slow me down from reaching that goal."

He growled, the sound's vibrations slightly moving through his body but the point of it was to squeeze Dandy's length. He let his legs get moved further apart. When he got called out on stroking himself he paused then resumed. 

"Maybe it's you who won't want to let me go. Thought about that?" He looked over his shoulder with a grin, "I'd bet on it."

–-  
Dandy felt himself getting flustered as JP showed off his own cocky attitude.

"That's pretty big talk for someone that's in your position, baby!" He placed his hand on JP's back, pressing him down as that squeeze was really working Dandy. He felt himself coaxing towards a climax, precum pushing into JP's ass. He kept JP pinned down with his other hand gripping JP's good leg. "I want you to cum so badly..." Dandy grunted, his nails dragging along JP's skin. He moved his hand to JP's inner thigh, feeling those tone muscles. Then he changed up his plan of groping those muscles by moving his hand to where JP's was. He placed it on top, helping JP jack off.

What he added was a tighter grip, forcing his hand to move even faster.

"Come on, pretty boy. Come for Daddy..." Dandy gritted his teeth, feeling his climax quickly approaching. There was no way he was going to cum before this sub did. He wanted to make sure that this racer was run dry before he even got a little drip inside. His hand moved up, giving JP's tip a massage. He rubbed his thumb against the smooth head. "Cum for me... ah, god damn it cum..."

–-  
Fuck he was getting pinned. He closed his mouth, his moans hummed through his nose. Oh he couldn't breathe as deep or as quickly as before. He felt a tickle at his lip and he licked at it. He pulled his hand away from his erection to wipe his nose with his palm. So much...red. He moved his hand back down where it was then clamped on by Dandy's firmer grip.

God he refused with every fiber of his being to be the first to cum. This wasn't about being first, it was about being last! He felt his muscles tighten and his back arch. 

"Hnn-no! You first! Paint me from the inside out," he looked down at Dandy's thumb rubbing up on the head of his erection. He stopped his hand at the base of his cock. He felt out of breath. Fuck he was done for! His hips bucked into Dandy's touch and there he came. He felt like he saw stars. 

"Oh-ho Daddy Fuck! D-Dandy!" He slapped Dandy's hand.

–-  
Dandy listened to JP call out and felt  
his hand getting swatted away. This just made Dandy move his hand to JP's good one, gripping it and pinning it down. He was hunched over, ramming his tip into that spot over and over until. He felt it.

"Ah! Ah! JP! Oh god!" Dandy arched his back, hand gripping the back of JP's shirt as he came inside. His built up climax filled the racer, his hands letting go of JP and resting on the back of the couch. Dandy slowly pulled out, cum dripping out of JP as he panted. He was practically heaving, sweat dripping from his brow. It had been so long and this man really worked for this. If he was going to spend more time with JP, he was going to need to work on his stamina.

"That.. that was close," he gasped, pulling away from JP and collapsed on the seat next to him. Laying down on the yellow cushions, Dandy closed his eyes, his chest raising and falling with every breath. "God you felt so good..." Dandy moaned, a big grin on his face as he glanced over at his friend. "You okay there, buddy?"

–-  
Dandy's climax was like music to his ears. He could feel the jerk of the man's hips and even the ones of his cock that was shoved to the hilt inside him. 

"I can feel you twitchin' n throbbing in there. Heheh..." JP took a hold of his dick again this time stroking slowly from base to tip, squeezing out whatever cum was still caught anywhere along its length. He stayed where he was for a while, now feeling rather cold without Dandy's warmth at his back.

"I really thought you'd give first. I thought I had you..." He felt that ticklish trickle from his nose now by his chin. He could taste the salty, iron taste in his mouth. He turned to look at Dandy with an exhausted gaze. "So does this mean you're not gonna hug me?

–-  
Dandy looked up, seeing JP looking at him. There was a shock on Dandy's face when he saw that blood on his friend's face and heard those exhausted words.

"Oh shit! Did you hit your nose, dude?" Dandy crawled over to JP. He tossed off his jacket and yanked his shirt off, pressing it against JP's nose.

"I know I got a little aggressive there at the end but damn," he said with a little pout and moved in, his hand still holding that red shirt against that bloodied nose. Now, he was looking soft as he gave JP some aftercare. Pulling that bloodied shirt away from JP's face, Dandy leaned over to set it gently on the floor. "If you're gonna do that every time," he started. "We gotta, like, have a first aid kit or somethin'. Lube in one compartment, cotton balls in another," Dandy teased and moved his arms around JP's waist. He rested his chin on JP's shoulder, giving him a cute smile.

–-  
"No, no. I didn't hit my nose," he moved his head back, but Dandy already had taken off his red shirt and pressed it to his nose. It was a little moist and smelled just like the man. It was a nice smell. "I don't know if I'll do it every time but we need to at least have some more lube stashed around if you're going to be too afraid to go to your room, Daddy Dandy." This time he said it on purpose and he had even used a little sing-song tone.

He bit his lip and laid down on the couch alongside Dandy, quite enjoying being the little spoon despite being taller. There was about a minute of silence before JP spoke up in a soft whisper, "So when are you going to let me drive the Little Aloha?"

–-

Dandy felt JP resting against him and finding himself loving this closeness. He had closed his eyes for a moment until JP mentioned the Little Aloha. Dandy's eyes shot open, remembering the state it was in.

"Oh shit! I nearly forgot!" He glanced over the back of the couch, looking out for any signs of life. Dandy didn't see anyone, thankfully. Lowering his head down again, he looked to JP. "You're really wantin' ta try drive my ride, eh?" He had a playful look of annoyance, followed by a deep sigh.

"I dunno, JP Baby," Dandy moved his hand to the back of JP's head, stroking his hair. The way it was cut was really soft to him, there was a bit of sweat on it too. He looked down at JP, thinking for a moment about the question. "How about dinner first and then we can talk about it," he grinned. "I would wanna show ya a couple things in it first before you accidentally trigger them yourself," he said with a little laugh.

Dandy was lovingly stroking JP's arms, his head pressed against his back. Then, he moved his hand down, wanting to feel JP's cock. Even if it was flaccid, he still wanted it in his hands. What he didn't expect, though, was something a bit horrifying to him.

He moved his hand up to see what wet thing he found. It didn't feel like cum.

"Is that blood?!” Dandy shouted, quickly shifting. "Holy shit! Holy shit did your cock start bleedin' too?? I didn't think I grabbed it that hard!"

–-  
He stuck out his tongue. 

"You told me it was fast. Now I gotta try it," he closed his eyes with a smile. "Sure I'll take you out to dinner. What do you want? Tacos? burgers?" He didn't think the Little Aloha would be that complicated to drive. After all, it was like a car right?

"Blood? Uh yea, dummy?" He laughed, his mind still thinking about his nosebleed and the feel of Dandy's shirt on his face. Then stopped when he realized just the sheer amount of alarm that was in Dandy's voice. His eyes looked down so hard it fucking hurt. Then he saw it.

And he screamed.

–-  
Dandy was also joining in with the screaming as he shifted on the couch.

"Wh-what happened?? Did you do that? Shit, did I do that??" Dandy quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and moved it to JP's dick, stroking it and trying to clean the blood off. "I don't think I used my nails on ya! Not down there at least!" He had a bit of a whine until he moved the shirt away from between JP's legs.

–-  
"I don't know!? No? No!?" JP felt like he was going to pass the fuck out. Was he going to lose his dick? He had just left the hospital and now he was dying again and for what!? Cock!? Yea he felt Dandy furiously tugging him around and jerking and rubbing but that wasn't sexy! Not like this! He felt his eyes cross and things became doubled for a moment before things just went dark.

–-  
Dandy felt JP faint against the couch. He looked around, frantic. He couldn't let the boys see him like this! His friend was knocked out, blood on his cock and blood all over Dandy's shirt. He moved the t-shirt out of the way and noticed something.

"Wait, hold up," Dandy licked his thumb and rubbed it on JP's shaft, noticing that the blood was coming off. "Oh wait, you must've rubbed it with your bloody nose-blood. Thank god because I did not want to explain... that..." Dandy looked back at JP, seeing him still out. Dandy let out a sigh, keeping JP in his arms. He looked around, noticing the mess the two had made.

He didn't want to explain this to Meow or to QT.

Then, he heard his bracelet, the wrist communicator, go off.

"Dandy, I heard screaming. Is it okay for me to come out of my room and check up on you?" QT asked, sounding genuinely worried about his friend. Dandy felt his heart pounding as he tried to find and answer.

"W-we're fine!" His voice cracked. Clearing his throat, Dandy regained his composure and spoke. "Look. I need ya to go grab me some towel and a couple of blankets. Put them in the the bathroom and don't come into the lobby. Understand, buddy?" Dandy explained. QT let out a little whine. This man needed to find a way to calm down his little robot before he decides to come out and find out what's wrong for himself. "JP, er, fell down and got a wicked bad nose bleed. Totally knocked him out cold. He's fine, but like, I don't want you see him like this, ya know?" Dandy half, kinda, sorta, totally, lied. QT was quiet and then let out an approving hum. Dandy could hear QT doing the requested task. In the meantime, he needed to try to wake up JP.

Patting JP's face, Dandy tried to have his friend come-to.

"JP, baby, I need ya ta wake up. We're up shit creek, buddy. Wake up..."

–-  
He gasped. "I don't want to go back to the-" He was still in Dandy's ship. He could tell because He was still half naked and Dandy was hovering over him. "Dandy be honest. Is it bad?" He wanted the man to say no. But if he said yes...he had another question.

–-

Dandy heard that gasp and saw JP looking up at him. He heard those questions and Dandy gave him a soft smile.

"You're gonna pull through, baby," Dandy teased. "I managed ta sew it back on," he gave JP the dumbest grin, trying his best to make the man laugh.

–-  
"Really? Wait-" JP furrowed his eyebrows, "God you're so stupid! I thought I was going to lose my dick!" He swatted Dandy's chest with the back of his hand. Then immediately went to rub the same spot with his finger tips. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

–-  
Dandy was just giggling when JP freaked out and swatted at him. He had such a dumb smile on his face, thankful that JP was alright. Then, he saw that sweet part of "Sweet JP" show as the racer apologized. That dumb smile turned loving as he moved his arms around JP, embracing him again.

"You're good, baby," he rested his chin on JP's shoulder. "I ordered QT ta get us towels. You should probably take a shower while I clean this stuff up. I'll be in there with ya once I'm all done out here.

Then, he gave JP a sweet kiss on the side of the neck.

"There's plenty of shampoo and conditioner in there. Feel free ta use whatever," Dandy explained as he stood up from the couch and looked around for his clothes.

–-  
"I thought baby was just a way of talkin' but you really mean it don't you?" He sighed, "So, uh, does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

A shower sounded nice but he knew he had to be careful to not completely soak his casts. He had to get clean and rather badly. He had blood all over him and cum making him feel slippery in places he kind of didn't want to be despite enjoying what caused  
the mess.

After the kiss he got up slowly and tugged his black shirt down which only barely helped because even if it was long enough to tuck in, it wasn't long enough to cover everything. He picked up his crutch and moved towards where he assumed the bathroom was. "Wait, Dandy. Which one of these doors is the bathroom?"

–-  
Dandy found his underwear and then his pants, slipping them on as he scanned the floor for his belt. He didn't catch that question about becoming JP's boyfriend, but he did hear the about the bathroom. Dandy looked up at JP, seeing him already making it towards the kitchen door.

"Whoa whoa whoa," he jumped over the couch and towards JP. Dandy placed his hands around JP's waist and ushered him over to the correct door.

"There's two doors in the bathroom. The one that leads to the lobby and then one that leads to to the hallway," Dandy explained as he opened the door. He helped JP in, seeing the towels and blankets neatly folded on the toilet seat. He walked JP over to the shower. Dandy, having never had to deal with someone with a cast on wasn't very well versed in what to do to help clean them. But, just by basic deduction, he had a feeling they couldn't take a proper shower.

"There's, uh, washrags here too," Dandy thumbed through the towels and handed a couple to JP. "I'll be right back, I swear. I just have ta clean up the lobby," he promised. Then, he left JP alone in the bathroom.

–-  
He blew air out his nose when he realized he had been going the wrong way the whole time. "Maybe I should have asked first." He listened to what Dandy had to say but at the hospital he had been told how to get clean anyway. That and some nice nurse had given him a couple of washrag baths. "Thank you - oh and tell QT thanks as well."

He went to the tub and sat at the edge, with one leg in and the other out. He ran the water to fill the tub just enough to have something to work with. It'd take longer than a normal shower but this let him think about the past few..what was it? A pair of hours? Longer? He couldn't tell. he had gone through a range of emotions, all strong and overbearing but now he felt a lot more centered.


	4. --Clean Up--

While JP was reflecting and getting ready to wash up, Dandy was rushing around the lobby and picking up clothes. He couldn't believe what kind of mess those two made and with the blood everywhere too. Dandy then glanced at the couch.

"Oh god he came on my couch...." He rubbed his forehead. Why. Why did those two horndogs have to do it in the lobby where everyone goes? Why not just in his room? The Private Space?

Dandy picked up JP's clothing and placed them in the dufflebag, along with all the other things JP brought with him. He then grabbed his shirt, blood hidden by the red color. With is already dirty, Dandy flipped it inside out and used it as a rag to clean up the mess they made. He didn't reflect much on the day, but he did think a bit about the evening that was quickly approaching. Dinner with Jp. Sleeping with JP.

He stopped and looked at the bathroom. Walking towards the door, Dandy knocked on it with the back of his hand.

"You doin' alright in there, JP?"

–-  
By the time Dandy showed up, JP had already washed his hair clean of the pomade in it and had finger combed it to the side. He had moved to sitting in the tub with his cast covered leg out and was using a soapy wash cloth to clean his leg. "Yea, I was thinking about how nice the bathroom is." He lied and looked up at Dandy. "You comin to help? It would really speed things up."

–-  
"Oh yeah comin'," Dandy opened the door seeing JP sitting on the side of the tub. He walked over to him, kneeling next to the racer. He looked around, finding a wash rag and pointed to JP. "Whaddya want me ta wash? You'll have to forgive me I don't deal with this kind stuff," he said with a little half smile. Dandy then caught himself staring at JP, just seeing his hair washed like that.

–-  
"My back and my right arm?" JP could get to most places on his body with just his right arm but it wasn't like he would wash that arm with itself. He had also quite properly investigated his dick and there was absolutely nothing amiss. "I'll get you back for that little joke you pulled on me. You won't know what, how, or even when. But just know your days are numbered." He knew exactly how to get him back too it was perfect. He caught Dandy looking at him but mostly his hair. "Stop..." He glanced away.

–-  
Dandy blinked, hearing JP tell him to stop looking at his hair.

"Sorry it's just. Sometimes I forgot what a pompadour looks like down," he admitted. Then, Dandy ran his fingers through his hair. Braking up his pompadour, he revealed to JP what his hair looked like down. He gave him a cute little smile. "I know how much a pompadour means to a guy, trust me," he dampened his wash cloth, rubbing the warm water along JP's right arm, lathering it with body wash. "I need ta wash my hair anyways. I'm drenched in sweat because of ya," Dandy teased with a little sly smile. His eyes looked up while his head was still down and focused. Then, he tilted his head up.

"He really lost somethin' special, ya know that?"

–-

For some reason, Dandy's undone hair was a complete surprise to him. The haircut was so unlike his own. He cleared his throat, "I think it was a nice work out."

He misunderstood what Dandy meant or rather he wasn't too sure what he meant. "Yea, he doesn't have a driver to make his money for him." He started taking off his silver rings on his fingers to wash them of all the stuff they had gotten on them.

–-  
Dandy slowly shook his head as he moved the cloth to JP's back.

"No not that part. You said you broke up with him, right? Like, he lost out on one helluva boyfriend," he explained. Dandy then started to massage JP's back, getting a much better feeling of those tense muscles. He wanted to really work out the tensions because this man. This man was still very tense to him. There were only a few times that it seemed like JP was relaxed. Dandy rubbed the warm water along JP's shoulder, letting it run down his back.

"I don't know much about havin' a boyfriend, but I know what it means ta be a good one," Dandy explained. He looked down at the tub. Thinking back on his own past relationships. Most of them were a haze now, but a few still stuck out. Dandy lifted his head back up. "If it were me, I wouldn't think of you as just Sweet JP the driver. I would see you as just JP or, ya know." He gave JP a little shrug. "Just call ya James."

–-  
"I don't even remember how i ended up with him. we were childhood friends and then it just changed as we got older." He really tried to think about his past, "Maybe it was just the hormones you know? It was easier for me to take him than for him to take me and I sort of just got into taking it from him." He splashed the water a bit, "I guess we were so used to each other that we didn't look for anyone else even after things began to turn sour between us when we were i don't know 20?"

He looked at the ripples in the soapy water, "He knew I would pick fights I couldn't or wouldn't win. He knew I'd take the fall for him. I did it. It was my fault. He didn't mean to do it. Things like that." He looked down to his side at Dandy's legs. "I was in and out of jail and the like. Taken out on bails or serving time. He was always bailed out by the mob though."

He liked hearing his name from Dandy but he also liked JP. They were both short but the second was more punchy. He wondered he he liked the punch in the second one. Was he trying too hard? "You didn't answer my question from before you know. Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

–-  
Dandy listened to JP's story about his ex. The guy, to Dandy, sounded like he was a real piece of work and just using JP to save his own ass. And it all happened because JP didn't think about looking for someone else. He was so comfortable with Frisbee that he didn't look for someone else. That abusive life was his normal.

Then, JP asked a question that Dandy had clearly missed. His face went pale as he looked around, his hands moving quickly from JP's back.

"Er, your what?" Dandy blinked, his heart pounding. When it came to love, he knew what feelings JP was having right now. After a moment like that, while the racer was vulnerable, the need for sex and love became intertwined. Dandy was only interested in the sex when JP offered it, but now JP was asking for something a bit more personal.

Dandy looked around the room, not wanting to make eye contact. Things went from hot to awkward in the span of an hour and this man needed to process it. JP really wanted to go down this path with Dandy? He barely knew this Dandy and didn't even know what his real job was. This alien hunter wasn't planning to stick around this planet and when would be the next time he would actually see JP? He couldn't make any promises to this man. But still....

Dandy's focused moved back to JP, knowing the state that he was in. He was broken physically and emotionally. He needed a place to stay and, by the sounds of it, someone to love in the emotional sense. Dandy didn't want to say yes, but in his heart, he couldn't say no.

Then, he had an idea.

"You know, we could try that out! Its got a good ring to it!" Dandy said with a cute smile. "While you're crashin' here with us, we can be boyfriends and I'll show you what bein' in love, a healthy love, is like. If ya like it, we can keep it goin' after I get off this planet." He was hoping that what he said made sense. "I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me like how you were with your ex."

–-  
"I'd like that. Getting a taste of something nice for once." He was being impressionable but at the moment Dandy felt like a glowing beacon during this moment of his life. "You know as a racer, I travel to different planets too. I wouldn't stay here for long either." He smiled in a way he hadn't yet for Dandy, he was looking a little cocky, "You don't have to worry about money. I'll get it all for you, love."

–-  
Dandy saw that cocky smile and felt a feeling deep in his chest. Something he hadn't felt in so long. The way that JP smiled and how he told Dandy that he would take care of money. Actually take care of Dandy... He never knew he could actually feel love for a man like this.

"So, its official," Dandy moved his arm around JP's shoulder and put his thumb to his chest. "Ya got me for a week and if you can put up with me for that long, then I guess you're stuck with me!" He laughed, his hand rubbing JP's arm. "And if you're gonna keep being a racer, then you're gonna need your ride all fixed up. We also gotta find a good room for ya on the ship..."

He stroked his chin. Dandy's room wasn't a suit for two. It was his own personal getaway. That and he only had a couch and his hammock, both meant for only one person to sleep on. But if this worked out, maybe he could just sleep in Dandy's room. Dandy could have the hammock and JP would have the couch. And if Dandy fell out of the hammock like he did most nights, then JP would wake up with a top on him.

"You might have ta bunk with me. I hope you don't mind, baby," he winked. He needed to also think of a petname for JP. Baby was literally a habit of his and he wanted something special for JP. He knew it would hit him but for now, he was using baby.

–-  
"Being a racer is all I know, buddy. What am I supposed to do to get my thrills and highs?" He honestly didn't know. There was just nothing he was that passionate about either. If he couldn't be a racer then...he didn't want to do anything.

"I don't mind bunking or sleeping in the same bed. I'm not that big." he only ever slept comfortably holding something or with his back against something.

He felt like he had gotten clean enough he could always come back. He didn't know if he got enough of Dandy's cum out of him to not have a mess later if he picked up something heavy.

–-  
"Yeah about a bed..." Dandy rubbed the back of his head. How would he explain how he lived? This guy was ready to be his boyfriend but hadn't even seen Dandy's room. Was it a mess? He couldn't even remember. Dandy stood from the side of the tub and then looked JP over. "Are ya good? I need to take a shower next," he said with a little smile. "I don't want to be a mess for our dinner date," he said with a little chuckle. Dandy then walked over to JP's dufflebag and handed it off to him. "Once you're all changed, I'll take you to my room and let you check out the place. It might be a mess, so just a heads up."

–-  
"I'll watch you shower." JP smirked and pulled out what he would wear. It was very similar to his usual outfit. another black shirt and dark underwear. The pants also had red stripes on them but in a different shape. Of course, he'd be using the same jacket he always did. He got it cleaned often but it always still smelled very much like himself.

He took a towel and began to dry off all the while not taking his eyes off of Dandy for too long. "So did you decide where you want me to take you out to eat?" He dressed from bottom to top then took a seat to simply watch and without saying much.

–-  
"Well then I better give you a show, eh?" Dandy teased as he shifted into the tub, turning it to the shower setting. He stripped off his clothes again, cum still on him from earlier. Stepping into the shower, he felt that warm water hitting his skin and hair. "God I needed this..." he hummed and started to wash his hair.

JP asking if Dandy knew where he wanted to eat at made him think.

"No clue, I don't know this place well enough to really say," he admitted. Dandy then started to wash his body, moving his hands down his legs, bending over to get every inch. Moving back up, he washed his chest and the necklace he always wore. "I'll eat pretty much anything. Just take me there and I'm good," he smiled, cleaning off the last bit of soap. "I'm pretty easy," dandy then looked at JP from over his should. "But I think you already learned that part~" he winked.

–-  
JP felt stupid for already beginning to think about their next time just from watching Dandy get clean. He slipped his ten silver rings back on. And gave them a dry and shine. He was eager to get this casts off so he could really show Dandy what he was made of. He was being held back. To be honest, he was thinking about having Dandy pinned under him on the trunk of his Trans Am or maybe even.. he thought about the red and white patterned hood of the Little Aloha. Yes...

He refocused his attention away from his thoughts. "I think I know where to take you to eat, love."

–-  
Dandy turned off the water, his head was completely empty. He just enjoyed the feeling of getting cleaned up and couldn't wait to get something to eat. Something other than instant ramen or whatever crap QT bought online. When JP mentioned he knew where to eat, Dandy whipped his head around with the biggest smile.

"Oh hell yeah!" he beamed, stepping out of the shower. He grabbed one of his pink towels and started drying off. "I can't wait! What is it? Do we need a cab or somethin' ta get there," Dandy looked at JP's leg. "I won't want you ta have to walk there. You've already done so much like this." He said with a little pout.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Dandy walked over to the sink to style his hair. This was probably his favorite part after a shower. Get clean and then bring his perfect pompadour back.

–-  
"As if I'm going to tell ya before we get there?" He reached into the air into an area that would have been a pocket in the leather jacket he wasn't wearing and came up empty handed. Damn, he wanted a smoke. "My jacket is still in the lobby ain't it? and my other pair of pants?" He had to take the cash wads out of his pants, but he'd keep the cash in his jacket just to have stuff to spend. "We'll take a cab, there's no way I'm walking to the place I'm thinking of."

He reached into his duffle bag and took out some pill bottles. He picked out what he needed and swallowed them down before placing the bottles away. He then pulled out his styling comb and his tin of pomade to make himself pretty. When that was done, he flipped the comb-blade back in and got up to head to the lobby and pull the bills out of his other pair of pants.

–-  
"Yeah they should be in there, sweetie," Dandy said as he finished up his hair. He rarely had to share the sink with someone and even though he liked it to himself, JP joining him to do his own hair was pretty damn cool. When JP started heading into the lobby, Dandy waved at him.

"I'm gonna go grab some stuff from my room, a'right? I'll meet you by the table," he smiled and headed down the hallway with the towel around his waist. It seemed like Meow didn't hear anything or else Dandy was sure he would have came out of his room. There would have been a snide remark for sure, just to make him mad. And right now, he wanted to stay positive and have a nice evening with JP.

And speaking of nice. Since his shirt was covered in blood, Dandy needed to find something a bit more fitting for a date night. Looking through his room, which was a mess, he found an outfit. Pulling it on, straightening the  
shirt collar and making sure it was perfect, Dandy went back down the hallway and stopped at QT's room. He knocked on the door, seeing QT looking over his rock collection.

"Hey, me 'nd JP are goin' out for the evenin'. Could you clean up my room and my clothes? JP had a real bad nosebleed and I used my shirt to clean it," Dandy explained, cool and totally not thinking about the fact that JP's dick was once covered in that same blood. QT squinted at him, looking a bit suspicious.

"You meet a man and you punch him in the nose," QT sighs. "Reminds me of you and Johnny," he rolls his eyes and moved towards the door, driving past Dandy. Then, he looked back at Dandy, seeing his outfit. Without a word, QT returned to his ordered task and headed down to Dandy's room.

Like he promised, Dandy walked into the lobby and walked over to the table, waiting for JP.

–-  
JP looked at Dandy, from head to toe, once he came. That outfit sure was different from the one before. He looked cute. Damn it! "Call up a cab, buddy, because we're outta here." He smirked and reached over to touch the fabric of the blue sweater and the pink shirt. "You got nice stuff don't you?" He then picked up his own jacket and looked it over to make sure it didn't have any of their mess on it.

–-  
"Sure thing!" Dandy nodded, feeling his ass pocket. Shit, he left it in his other pants. "I'll be right back! And to be honest, this is the only nice outfit I got that's clean," Dandy laughed and headed back to the bathroom. Once inside, he shifted through the dirty clothes. Finding his phone, Dandy made a call for a cab.

QT drove in, grabbing up the clothes and saw Dandy leaning against the sink. This man had the sweetest smile on his face as he talked to the person over the phone. Once the call was ended, he noticed QT staring up at him.

"What, do ya need change for the laundry mat?" He asked, his smile turning quickly into a frown. Dandy reached into his dirty pants's pocket and pulled out a few hundred woolongs. "Don't get lost while you're out, buddy. We're gonna be out all night, I'm sure," his smile returned as he walked out of the bathroom.

"He must be in a good mood," QT mused. "Dandy just handed me his money."

"I called the cab," Dandy announced, giving JP the thumbs up. "The night is ours, baby!"


	5. --Ironside and Ivy--

He had to get dandy new clothes soon. No way this man only had that many changes of clothes. What? Did he do laundry every other day? JP knew he only has 2 outfits because it was what had been confiscated from him when he had gotten arrested and on release he had been given them back.

After making sure the Jacket was clean, he slipped it on, zipped it up half way and popped the collar up just how he liked it. "Then we should head out. I need a smoke before the cab shows up." He took out his lighter and his pack of cigarettes to show.

–-  
Dandy walked up to him, ready to help JP with walking. "Sure thing, but we gotta do it outside. QT's real anal about smoking," he sighed and lead JP out of the ship. The went down the hall, to the lift room and down the lift. The sun was getting ready to set it seemed, perfect for their evening. Dandy lead JP towards the street, his arm behind JP incase he stumbled with this crutch.

"You ta need help lighting it?" Dandy asked, offering JP his hand.

–-  
The sky was a beautiful lavender, the clouds a peachy tone as the sun hovered just over the horizon. "Its times like these where I really enjoyed driving just to chase the sun to the horizon." he handed Dandy his lighter. "If you don't mind." he pulled out a cigarette and bounced it over between his lips to point toward Dandy. "Do you smoke?"

–-  
"It's been years," Dandy admitted as he ignited the lighter.

"Before the boys lived with me I did a bit. It was a habit I got from an ex," he commented, letting the flame catch on the end of the cigarette. "She smoked. I smoked. To make things easier on me, I try ta not do it anymore. I got a pack on the ship, but its an old one from those days," once it was lit, he slid the lighter back in JP's pocket. Then, he stood to JP's side, his hand around the back of the racer as they waited for their ride.

"I wish I could use my li'l ship," Dandy pouted, looking over at the wrecked Little Aloha. "To impress ya twice tonight woulda been perfect," he chucked, shaking his head.

–-  
"Then I'll try not to smoke around you. I don't want to make you pick up a habit you left behind." JP picked up smoking to ease his nerves when he had started driving for races but it quickly became a habit when he craved the hit of nicotine. Over time it became something he needed to even feel right.

"Don't worry about it." He took a drag and blew the smoke out through his nose. It was probably what had made him prone to those nosebleeds. "You can impress me when its all fixed up." He smiled, "I wish I could show you my ride when it was in one piece. You would have loved to sit in that thing."

–-  
"You don't have to stop because you're around me, baby. If you smoke, that's cool with me. I don't mind," Dandy commented and then heard JP mention his ride. "Do ya think you'll ever get it fixed back up? It would be pretty sick to see that ride in action. I gotta admit, you looked fine as hell behind that wheel," he grinned. Dandy then saw a cab pulling up.

"Looks like our ride's here," he said as he walked over to the cab. He opened the door for JP, wanting to help him in if he needed it."

–-  
"I wont stop but I have to respect everyone on the ship if I'll be in it. If QT doesn't like smoke then..i won't smoke in the ship. I'll do it outside." He flicked some of the ash off the end of his cig and took a look at how much he had left. "I've always gotten it fixed but this time I have no idea where it is. I blacked out in the crash. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital."

Once he had smoked up the cig, he flicked it to the floor and used the end of his crutch to smother it out. The cab had arrived and Dandy had opened the door for him. He climbed inside and pulled the crutch inside. He leaned over to the cab driver once Dandy had gotten inside., "Take us to Ironside n Ivy."

–-  
Dandy sat back in the seat, moving his arm around JP's shoulders. It seemed like that was its favorite spot now...

"That sounds pretty damn fancy," he spoke from the side of his mouth. Dandy had to admit, he was pretty excited to go out with JP this evening. Not only was he getting free food, but he was able to get to know his new boyfriend.

His boyfriend. Now that was something that was new to him.

"Someday when we're in space, I gotta take ya to a place called BooBies. It's a massive breasturant with some of the hottest chicks'll ever see, baby! Amazin' tits, great asses and the food there is pretty top-notch too. They also have a happy hour for drinks~" He grinned and then started getting lost in thought about his favorite place in the universe. There was a dreamy look in his eyes. BooBies...

–-  
"...breastaurant.." The further description cleared up his unmentioned question. "No shit? I'd love to go there during happy hour. Drinks all around the table. Even one for your cat." He wondered if the cat could drink. He'd never seen one like that though. Cats were usually small. No taller than half his shin.

"I think you'll like Ironside and Ivy. Its not like what you described but it has the best meats this side of the solar system." He raised his eyebrows, " - well, after yours." He pinched Dandy's bicep.

–-  
Dandy let out a laugh at that. Best meat in the solar system? That was really damn flattering for him.

"Well maybe if you don't like the meat there then you can get somethin' a lil better at home," Dandy said with a smug smile, his hand moved down to JP's side and gave it a little pinch in return.

–-  
The cab driver looked up the rear view mirror, tilting it to look at JP for a moment. The man looked familiar but something didn't add up. Where had he seen him before?

"I don't know," JP chuckled, "I'm taking you to eat. I'm still stuffed."

The cab driver finally realized. "Hey, You're Sweet JP! The driver who crashed at the Yellowline right at the end! I can't believe you're still alive after that and in my cab!"

JP's lips drew into a thin line, the smile disappearing. His general expression turned serious. His gaze turned to daggers.

–-  
Dandy heard the cab driver speak up, talking about the wreck. He looked over, seeing JP's expression change. Dandy's eyes looked like they had fire in them as he looked at the cab driver.

"And I'll make you wreck if ya don't shut your mouth!" Dandy snapped. He looked around the cab. "Ya got a dividin' window thing in here? We need some privacy," Dandy frowned, his eyes then shifting to lock on the driver. He wasn't going to have JP's mood ruined by some rando driving them to their dinner date.

–-  
"Please don't jaja," The cab driver nearly jumped and fixed the rear view mirror. Oh that sure was Sweet JP but who was the other guy? "Are you his brother?"

"Shhh hey, Dandy." JP pressed his hand to Dandy's chest. "Its fine. It's going to happen..." He rubbed circles in the middle of Dandy's chest as he pushed him back into his seat. "I'm sure it was all over the news."

–-  
Dandy was calming down, a bit of hot air blowing out of his nose. He then let out a huff and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," he then smiled at JP as he felt those  
circles on his chest. Then, he felt himself being pushed back a bit. "It probably was. Shows ya how much I watch the news," he chuckled, his eyes staying on JP's.

–-  
He watched Dandy calm down and took his hand away, "Good." He looked out the window of the cab. They were getting close.

The cab driver had closed his mouth for sure and tapped his mile meter. JP leaned forward, looked at his rings for a quick moment and tapped his middle finger's ring to a sensor and approved the payment. Apparently that one ring had a use other than looking nice on his finger. "Alright, lets get out of this thing."

–-  
Dandy nodded, helping JP out of the cab and placed his arm around his boy friend's waist.

"God what a jackass," Dandy scoffed as the cab pulled away. He looked over at JP and gave him a little smile. "I can't wait to get inside! Come on!" Dandy helped JP along, being a lot more attentive than when they first met.

–-  
"Some people don't really think about what they say." Jp shrugged and patted Dandy's hand that sat as his waist.

Ironside and Ivy was a restaurant where the decor had gave the impression of a forge taken back by nature. The kitchen was open for everyone to see and it seemed to be packed. Clearly it was a popular spot and it smelled fucking delicious.

"I want a table for two." JP said once he was asked. He left his racing name instead of his actual name too, clearly pulling on recent events to be placed ahead in the queue. He looked at Dandy with a smirk and a look in his eyes that was quite unlike the ones he gave the man just a few hours ago.

–-  
JP requested the table while Dandy looked around the place. He gave it a whistle, taking in the decor. It was really something eye catching and nothing like the places he normally went to. It looked like he was really dressed up for the right place!

Then, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Dandy looked over, seeing that look in JP's eyes. That stare had a very different feel to it to Dandy. Those pretty violet eyes and those beautiful dark lashes.

This man was actually flustered, having to glance away for a moment from JP's gaze.

"So, uh, how long is the wait?" He asked, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

–-  
"Hehe, what happened?" JP teased and got a hold of Dandy's chin to gently turn his head. "Don't like me lookin at you?"

"The wait shouldn't be too long but we should still take a seat. At least for my sake." He gestured toward a waiting area. there were people already sitting but he knew they could squeeze in somewhere. There were even people waiting outside to be seated. But JP looked very sure that he'd get in faster than anyone here.

–-  
JP holding Dandy's chin flustered him even more, but he tried to keep his cool. He didn't want to turn red, not with everyone around them.

"Oh yeah, for sure!" Dandy agreed, walking JP over to the sitting area. It looked to Dandy that there was only seat left there, having there were so many others dying to get a table. "Looks like we found you a spot," he pointed ahead, leading JP to the seat. "I'll go ahead and stand here and keep an eye out if they call for us," Dandy made sure to assist JP, helping him sit down if he needed it. Especially after earlier.

–-  
JP went to sit down where Dandy had found a spot. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Thank you for helping." he crossed his arms on the grip of the crutch and watch Dandy as he stood watch.

It took around 20 minutes and then Jp's name, or rather his racing nickname, was called. Jp got up and had a look at the people who had been sitting beside him. Oh they were upset.

The two pompadoured men were being led to a vip area of sorts. It'd keep people from coming and bothering JP about the race..something he'd need if he was going to be inviting Dandy out to eat often.

After taking a seat, two menus were handed out. JP took his and started to look at what he could get. "You can pick whatever you want to drink. As many as you'd like too. I got our meal already in mind." He looked up at the waiter and asked for a rack of barbecued lamb ribs along with a platter for two. He ordered some mashed potatoes with the lamb barbecue's gravy and some breadsticks incase they felt like eating some. For a drink he asked for for a pint of the In house brewed Five Oaks Amber.

–-

As they sat down and JP ordered, Dandy stared in awe, his hands on the table as if he was going to say something. That order was enough to get him hard again. All that food, the fact that he didn't have to pay for it...

"Dude..." Dandy blinked, completely dumbfounded. And the offer to get whatever he wanted to drink was on the table too. When the waiter asked him what he wanted, Dandy slowly looked at him. What he wanted? His date just ordered a shit ton of food! What else would he want? He thought for a second, looking at the menu. God what to get. What to drink...

"Old fashioned cocktail," Dandy replied. "And I'll keep the liquor menu," he grinned. This man was being spoiled for probably the first time in his life. Not even Scarlet went this far when they went on their date all those years ago. He rested his head on his chin and looked to JP. "Man I just met you today and you've already checked off all the boxes for a perfect date."

–-

JP leaned forward, his arms crossed on the table. "So what do you think of this place?" He held his hands together and smiled, "I don't know if just one cocktail is enough for what I ordered, I think you should've ordered-" he held up two fingers.

"Heh, maybe I'm like this because i want to make the most out of the time I have free." He said as if he'd be arrested again any time soon.

–-  
"Oh damn it you're right!" Dandy he said as he sat up, turning to see where the waiter went. They seemed to have vanished like a ghost from their table. Turning back around, he heard JP's comment about why he's like that. Why he seemed so perfect to Dandy tonight.

"Are you runnin' from the law, baby? I don't think you should have ta worry about that," Dandy said with a little pout. He moved his hands to hold JP's. "If anyone tries anything, I'll be right there to kick their ass." Dandy smirked. "And that's a Dandy Promise, baby. Don'tchu worry about a thing, a'right?"

–-  
JP shook his head and waved away the running from the law thing. "Right, you're like a vigilante or something. Like Lynchman and Johnny Boya, right?" His cheeks went rosy, "I think I'd like to see you fight some time. I bet you got the moves."

–-  
When JP mentioned the vigilante idea again, Dandy finally had a chance to correct him.

"Actually, I'm not a vigilante," he had a big smile on his face, hoping that this one would interest JP even more. "I'm an alien hunter. I go from planet ta planet catchin' rare aliens," he looked at his fingernails, trying to act all cool. "We got to a registration center and make our bank that way. It's pretty risky but it pays the bills," he looked back to JP. Please be impressed. Please be impressed. He tried to tell this to the ladies to impress them and it only worked two out of ten times. And those two women just wanted his money at the time...

"We've caught some pretty damn big ones, but yeah! It's pretty nifty!" Dandy grinned. Then, he remembered something. "That's... actually why I gotta do the "trial boyfriend" thing with ya," he said with finger quotes. "I got a job that's not super reliable. I got lucky last time with that hunt, but its like. That's all it really was. Between the money sometimes bein' next to nothin' and then the risk of, well, ya know," he sighed, rubbing JP's knuckles. "It's kinda like racing, ya know? You win some, ya lose some. It's a thrill and it can also..."

He looked at JP's cast.

"Jack you up."

–-  
"No shit!? An alien hunter? Wait like a bounty hunter? OoooOoo." That sounded pretty interesting to him. He hadn't met a bounty hunter before but based on movies -- they were pretty baaad ass.

"Oh don't worry about your job security Dandy." JP puffed out his chest, "I'll keep you n me with nothing to worry about. Once I get a vehicle I can race." He pulled Dandy's hands up and close together so he could kiss the index finger knuckle on both of Dandy's hands. "You don't have to worry about money." He looked at his cast, "and these- they won't be here for long. I promise."

–-  
"Oh you~" Dandy said in a teasing fashion and then chuckled as JP sweetly kissed his hands. Then, his face went soft. He had a lot of pride, but thankfully it was staying put and not boiling up to ruin the evening. "This... This is a lot to take in, I gotta admit," he smiled and looked towards the rest of the restaurant. Watching the waiters through the doorway of the VIP room, people trying to peek in at Dandy and JP. The words you don't have to worry about money kept ringing in his ear. If he didn't have to worry about money then that means that he could alien hunt with his one true goal in life.

"If I don't have to worry about money then I can finally start chasing my dream," his eyes lit up. Dandy then whipped his head around, his heart pounding. "Now I can hunt ta try to put my money towards buyin' the BooBies chain!" JP had no idea what he got himself into with Dandy and his dream. This man, even though he was dating another man, still had a love and passion for women and BooBies. There was nothing that could separate him from that borderline obsessions that he clung to. It's what kept him going and motivated him to  
alien hunt.

–-  
"Oh yea? What's your dream?" JP assumed it was something beautiful and grandiose but when Dandy proudly belted out his desire to own a Breastaurant he shook his head. "Are they really that great? Come on. Really?" JP knew his own dream was to become the Redline King but...it would take another five years from now before he could even try again.

A pair of staff came by, placing dishes and the large platter on the table. JP's pint of beer and Dandy's cocktail. The lamb rack was placed on one side of the table. All the food JP had ordered basically over took the small 2 person table. The aroma was exquisite and the meats were still sizzling.

–-  
Dandy heard the way JP spoke. His dream might have sounded silly to Dandy, but he was dead serious. Instead of letting his hurt feeling get the best of him, he squinted at JP.

"Yeah it is my dream," he frowned. "Has been since I got enlightened," Dandy moved his hand away from JP once the food arrived. His hurt feelings instantly stopped once he saw the food and his smile returned. There was so much food being put on display before them. Dandy had never been treated like this before, not even at BooBies.

Which, come to to think of it, Dandy looked to JP with a little smile again. His dream might have sounded kinda funny to someone like him. He watched the waiters place his cocktail down in front of him, making Dandy tip his head as a thank you. The smells were making Dandy's mouth water.

"I can't thank you enough for this! This must've cost a fortune!" There were stars in Dandy's eyes. To be spoiled like this was something he was looking forward to getting used to!

–-  
"Its my treat to you for helping clear up my mind and being someone I could talk to about my problems." JP bowed his head, "I was a stranger and even still am in a lot of ways but you listened to me. I never thought I'd have someone to unload so many feelings onto." He looked at Dandy's face and his eyes, "You could have told me to fuck off but you didn't. I very much appreciate you."

He felt things were getting a little sappy and cleared his throat. "So dig in, come on! We'll take the left overs back to your ship." he gestured at table infront of them and then dug in.

–-  
Dandy let JP finish his speech, thanking him for being there when he needed him. This man knew how badly JP needed him the moment he mentioned his break up in passing. Little did he knew that it would lead to where they are now.

"What can I say? I'm a dandy, we gotta help out those who need it," Dandy smiled with a little wink and looked at the spread.

"OH HELL YEAH!" He shouted, loud enough for the people outside the door to hear him. He grabbed two forks that were next to him and started stabbing food left and right to put onto his plate. "I'll haveta defend those leftovers with my life or hide 'em in my minifridge because I'm gonna eat most of this junk tonight, baby!" He was in complete bliss as he finished stacking his plate. Then, he took a bite of his meal.

His eyes practically lit up, a feeling of overwhelming joy hit him.

"Holy shit."

–-  
The food was as amazing as he had been told. Perfectly cooked and seasoned as well as an amazing beer. JP had to stop himself from chugging the pint. Maybe it had been a horrible idea to come here. If they had experienced this food. Would other ribs ever compare? His life would be forever altered.

Even the breadstocls were beautiful with a flakey outside and a soft interior. JP ran the end of the breadstick over the surface of the gravy. His mouth was full but he had to say it. "Thif foof isf bitchim"

–-  
"I knuff wight!?" Dandy's mouth was also full of lamb and gravy. He swallowed and took a sip of his cocktail. With a satisfied sound, he went back to eating. He couldn't get over how amazing the food was. This was probably the best meal he had ever had. BooBies's food was alright, he could admit that.

But this food. This food was a religious experience.

Dandy grabbed a breadstick, dipped it in gravy and took a big bite out of it. He then looked at JP, a coy smile on his face.

"Wanna see me stick this whole thing in my mouth?" Dandy grinned, showing him the rest of the breadstick. "Betcha I can eat it all in one go!"

–-  
They were eating unlike every other person in the establishment. They where all in. JP even pulled his sleeves up. To keep them clean. In his mind JP swore he creamed his pants to the flavor of the food.

He sucked on his fingers. "Show me what you can do you hungry man." He was one hundred percent envisioning Dandy outright deepthroating him.

He was so distracted, missing his mouth and pressing his next bite of food onto his chin.

–-  
Dandy chuckled when he saw JP miss his mouth and then took a breath.

"Now ta see, ya can't just take it in," Dandy explained and picked up his bourbon glass. The short glass had only touched his lips once for a small sip but now. Now Dandy put it to his lips and chugged it with five gulps, not taking a single breath. Then at the end, he took a big breath.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Dandy cheered and started to put the breadstick in his mouth. When he pictured it in his head, he imagined shoving the whole thing in at once. Then, in practice, he quickly learned that ideas was a bad idea. The breadstick shifted, hitting the side of his mouth, about half of it in. "Fod uhp," he said with his cheek full of bread. Dandy then tried to chew it with his back teeth lile a dog with a bone. Finally he broke up enough in his mouth to get the rest in. With his cheeks puffed out, Dandy tossed up his arms.

"TAH-DWAHH!" Dandy chanted, his mouth completely full. Carefully, he chewed and swallowed the breadstick. He let out a gasp, coughed a bit and then gave JP a thumbs up. "Hell yeah, that's nearly choked me."

–-  
That had totally not been what he had fantasized. But it had been funny enough to make him laugh. "You did very good. I'm proud of you!" It was a mix of lie and truth. He was proud of the attempt but the execution needed some work. "But I think I need to teach you a thing or two before its perfect." Jp wouldnt repeat what Dandy did if only not to show him up. He offered his drink to Dandy so he could finish washing down the breadstick.

–-  
Dandy took the drink and had a couple gulps before having it back.

"Oh man what is that? I gotta have one of my own!" Dandy sounded so giddy just now, clearly having a fantastic time. He looked around, bobbing in his chair looking for a waited. When he saw one, Dandy frantically waved them down.

"I want two of what he's havin' and then two more bourbon cocktails," Dandy said, signaling with two fingers. Once the waiter took his order, Dandy looked back to JP.

"Heads up if I get smashed, I'm a real handsy drunk. Just a li'l caution," he explained and then continued to eat his meal. "I don't know where these hands will go...~" he sang.

–-  
"Its beer. Heh, the Five Oaks Amber? Its their in house brew." He was glad that Dandy was having a great time and in return he felt just as happy. "You can put those hands of yours where ever you want on me."

JP ate until he as completely full and leaned back into his seat. By now he had drank down too many things to count. He started to get out of his seat with his crutch in hand.

–-  
Dandy swallowed his food and flashed a cute smile at JP. Oh, Dandy wanted to have his hands on him right now and it wasn't the booze talking.

"That's one helluva brew!" He continued to eat, working on getting full. This man had an appetite for sure, a much bigger one than JP's. When JP started to get out of his seat, Dandy looked up. "What's up?" He asked, looking with a bit of concern. "Need ta use the bathroom? I can help ya walk to it if you need me too." He was ready to get up if JP needed him.

–-  
"Yea, I gotta go take a leak. Been drinking a lot." Jp wobbled when he got to his feet, he was holding onto the crutch tightly. "Come get your hands on me if you want to so badly." He really didn't want to fall on his ass or on his face trying to get to the bathroom. He started walking toward where he had spotted the bathroom sign before they gotten to their table.

His relationship with Frisbee had been very hush and downplayed especially because Frisbee always looked aloof and uninterested. Frisbee also was a very hands off guy in person. It meant that pictures of the two looked more like friends and business partners than anything else.

So it was interesting for people in the restaurant that recognized him to see that the racer was interacting quite differently with the man that was with him. Some were taking pictures or even recording. There was for sure going to be something in the media about it.

–-  
"Yeah, sure thing!" Dandy moved quickly over to JP, placing his arm behind the racers back and helped him walk away from the table. He held him close, making sure he was stable as they headed off. Dandy took note of JP spotting the bathroom and followed suit.

Dandy didn't notice the people taking pictures at first but once he opened the bathroom door and looked behind JP: there were people staring. Instead of ducking or trying to hide, Dandy stood confidently in front of the crowd.

"Just a little reminder that Sweet JP is a real winner, baby~" Dandy was soaking up the attention, being a distraction while he kept the bathroom door open for JP with his foot. While doing a pose like he was modeling, looking over his shoulder and winking at the crowd, Dandy spoke to JP from the corner of his mouth.

"I'll hold them off. You knock when you're done," Dandy said in a hushed tone. Then, he gave the crowd another photogenic smile. 

"Oh yeah, ladies~ Ya know I got the look!" He laughed.

–-  
JP was used to crowds from the past but he had never have a crowd nearly try to follow him into the bathroom. He looked at Dandy holding down the fort and hoped that the bounty hunter wouldn't get mowed down.

He looked down and honestly thought he wouldn't be able to get a drop out. He just felt too aware of the situation. But it seemed that the beers were honestly too much and once he started, he felt a huge wave of relief. "Ooooo yeeaaaa!"

He got his right hand clean and the left one as good as he could. He then used his crutch to knock on the door that Dandy was so faithfully guarding. "I see you're still alive. Now let me out."

–-  
Dandy was being asked questions while JP was in the bathroom, personal topics. Asking who he was and why he wanted to be here with Sweet JP.

"Look, look, ladies... and gents. I guess," Dandy raised his hands up, trying to hush them down. He then heard JP's call out of relief and snickered. "How about you all come ta your own assumptions, eh? Ya see two good lookin' guys together havin' dinner in a VIP room and you really, really can't put it together?" He then heard the knock on the door, hearing JP asking to be released.

Dandy opened the door, putting his arm around JP's waist.

"Now when ya see these two together," he was speaking to the crowd. "What do ya see? Do ya just see a buncha space greasers out ta dinner or do ya see the damn best lookin' couple in all the galaxy?!" Dandy sounded so proud and confident as he held JP close to his side. He then moved his head over, kissing JP's temple. He mumbled against JP's skin. "Let's hurry up and get back to the table. I think my drinks are there." Dandy looked back to the crowd, waving at them and even blowing some kisses.

But before the two left the scene, Dandy turned around.

"Oh, by the way. Name's Space Dandy. And oh yeah. We're dating," he said with a cocky smile and turned back around, walking JP back to their table. He pulled out the chair for him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like I gotta grab a tabloid before we leave this planet. It's gonna be hot!"

–-  
Best looking couple...JP pouted a bit but only because he had been been trying to give everyone else a different look on their relationship. Dandy was out here just grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close enough for their hips to be touching and for two dudes..that was a big deal because they were close. He closed his eyes at the kiss and then looked at the crowd. He didn't know it yet but he had smiled.

Dandy ushered him back to their table maybe a little too quickly, but he managed to keep up. Once seated and after he had been kissed a second time on the face, but regrettably not on his lips, JP looked at Dandy. He had his hands held together like he needed to drop some tense news. "Dandy..." He leaned in and reached over the food and drinks to grab at Dandy's shirt like he had before. Then his voice lowered to a loud whisper "I wanted to look like I was the top!"

–-  
"Eep!" Dandy squeaked when JP grabbed his shirt. He was afraid he had said something wrong until JP loudly whispered those words.

"Wait, I looked like a top in front of them?" Dandy blinked and then let out the loudest laugh. He was grinning from ear to ear and puckered his lips. "Well I can't help that I got that energy, sweet baby~" With a little wink. Dandy looked down at JP's hand and then back at JP. "Although, uh," he saw that tense look.

"You... kinda got that energy right now..." He felt his heart beating a bit faster. But wait. No, no way was a man going to top Space Dandy. There was no way. A power bottom sure, but not a sub to a man.

But that look.  
That grip.

"...Damn."

–-

"You grabbed me and I had to arch my back from how close you pulled me in! My legs were on either side of your hip." He let go and toyed with his rings by twisting them a little. "So just let me have this, Dandy. Will you? So I can get my kicks and have some fun." He picked up what must've been his 5th or 6th pint of the evening and took a drink. "I just want to see it on those tabloids at least once." Regardless of drinking, he was full and didn't eat much of anything else.

–-  
Dandy sat back in his seat, taking a couple sips from his cocktail. He was on his third one and was planning to start drinking those beer pints soon. This man was pretty tipsy when he took JP to the bathroom, but now he was getting closer to that drunk feeling.

"So you wanna look like a top in the tabloids?" Dandy asked, looking a bit confused. Then, he looked at their outfits. "Dude, if anything I look like the freakin' sub! Look at me!" Dandy laughed, gesturing at his outfit. "I'm all decked out as a yacht boy that's beggin' ta be pegged!" He was all smiles and he was hoping that JP would smile a bit too. Dandy leaned a bit to the left, looking at the doorway leading out into the restaurant. "Like. How would you do that, anyways?"

–-  
"Yeah. I do...but what if they think your yachtboy ass is buying this food for me?" JP rubbed his chin in thought as he looked out ahead at nothing in particular. "I have a little idea of what I can do. But if I fall, I'm going to be real embarrassed." He'd have to kiss Dandy in front of everyone for that picture.

–-  
Dandy tugged at his collar, looking down at his clothes and then at JP. Did he really dress up a bit too much for this? He had a band shirt he could've worn but he wanted to look nice for this date...

"Well then they're really wrong. I really don't have that kinda cash," Dandy said with a little awkward smile and shrugged. Then, JP mentioned the idea of what he can do. Dandy leaned in over the table.

"If you fall? I'll be there ta catch ya! Don'tcha worry about that!" he grinned, thumbing at his chest. Then, he stopped and looked down at the floor to his left. "Wait," then he looked back at JP. "Is that too top energy if I catch ya? I dunno how ta be a bottom. What would you do?"

–-  
"wha- you'd just let me fall on my face!?" JP laughed, "You can catch me, sheesh." He looked down at the left overs on the table. "I should get these packed up so we can leave. And -" He pointed at Dandy, "You just go with the flow." After that he leaned back in his seat,"Are we ready to leave? Or do you want something else?"

–-  
Dandy finished his last pint of beer as JP talked. At least he laughed again, so that was a good sign.

"Goin' with the flow is what I do best, baby~" he sang as he stood from the table. Once at his feet, he felt that sway he was all too familiar. Whoa, buddy! You can't go and become a drunk noodle with JP needing your help! He looked at the leftovers too and thought for a moment.

Dandy was full, starting to feel drunk and he just realized that he was going to be the one to carry the leftovers.

"I think I'm good!" he moved to place his hand on the table and missed, nearly falling down already. Thankfully he caught himself with his other hand on the table. Looking up at JP, he gave a big goofy grin. "I'll go wave down a waiter for us," Dandy finally stood, moving his hand along his pompadour. He didn't want a single hair out of place while he was out. Gotta look sharp for the man.

He spun on his heels, walking with a strut towards the public. The booze finally fully kicked in and this man was talking to a waitress, pointing to JP and asking for some boxes for their food. The waitress waved at JP, both of them completely out of range for JP to hear. Dandy had the dumbest smile on his face as he waited for the boxes.

–-  
JP laughed and shook his head at Dandy's near misfortune. "Watch out buddy. Them tables got legs don't let it move out from under you again."

Jp watched Dandy as he walked to find a waitress and when the waitress waved he gestured 'signing' his cast to convey that he was ready to pay. He got up instead of waiting and headed toward where Dandy was. "I honestly thought you were going to jut hold your arm up. But I guess this worked too."

He talked to the waitress about the bill for the meal where the waitress looked up their table and announced the grand total of ₩ 6342000.

She flipped her screen and held out a card scanner that JP basically fist bumped like in the cab and then signed his initials.

Now that they were somewhere visible in front of the whole restaurant and even in view of the queue, JP moved his crutch under his other arm and pulled Dandy over by the arm and quickly hooked his arm behind Dandy's waist to tip him back and kiss him while he had his new boyfriend dipped.

–-  
Dandy was in awe a the price, his jaw dropped when he looked over at JP. He spent how much on dinner?! There was no way he could ever top something like that! This man was loaded and Dandy wasn't prepared for it.

He also wasn't prepared for what was to come next.

Dandy felt himself being pulled over and that arm around his waist. He was falling back, but was not only caught by JP's arm but also: his kiss.

His eyes went wide in shock, his hands out to his sides and then, they quickly clung to JP's jacket as he shut his eyes for that kiss. That was what JP was talking about. He was on top, for sure, in this moment. And, honestly, Dandy like it. The feeling of being supported like this in a kiss. He moved his hands to JP's back, not wanting to let go.

–-  
JP wished his left forearm hadn't been fractured because he really badly wanted to fuck with Dandy's hair just to show him. He milked the moment with more than just one kiss before he pulled Dandy back up onto his feet. He winced as he had to pull more weight than his own on his left leg but it had been worth it. "I hope you enjoyed dinner, babe."

–-  
Dandy was brought back up, a big smile love-drunk smile on his face.

"Oh I did, baby~" He grinned. "And that was the sweetest dessert I've ever had~" Dandy looked back to their table, seeing the waitress putting the boxes into a large plastic bag with the restaurant's logo on it. He then looked back to JP, clinging to his arm.

"Hey baby, could we got get a motel or somethin'?" Dandy asked, his speech starting to sound a bit slurred now. He laid his head against JP's cheek, a dumbass smile was brightly painted on his face. "I got and idea thanks to that bread. Stick." He grinned and kissed on JP's jaw.

–-  
"Lovely." JP was fuckin loving this. His heart was racing! It was hot too, seeing Dandy smiling like that and saying those words "A motel? Hmm..You know I think my rings need a little shine. How about you kiss em?" He smirked and looked down at Dandy before he held up his right fist to his partner. "Once we're in the hotel you better not bite me like you did to that breadstick."

–-  
Dandy saw that right fist and moved his hands to hold it, giving it a firm and passionate kiss.

"MwwwaaAH~!" he said, making a goofy and over-the-top scene. He then heard the upgrade of a motel to a hotel, which excited him even more. "A hotel!?" His eyes lit up and then the mention of the breadstick from earlier gave Dandy another good, hardy laugh.

"Aww, baby I thought you might be into biting..." he gave JP a playful pout and rested his chin against JP's shoulder, his hand gently holding JP's casted hand. Then, he raised his eyesbrows at JP, his lips still puckered as the waitresses walked by. His eyes followed them for a moment as they made their way to the door.

"Hey wait! That's our food!" Dandy called out jumping up and waving his arms. "Don't take it out there! I haven't called the cab yet! Lady! LADY!!"

–-  
"You really thought I'd let you step foot into a motel? Who do you take me for?" This was all too good. Fuck he was definitely getting off on this. He liked being top for once.

When Dandy basically jumped out of his arms he blinked in surprise. "God this goofball...hey Da--Wait! Yea, I was too busy kissin' him!" He growled to himself. How could that waitress not see the two of them standing right there? "Call our ride before she decides to give the food to someone else too."

–-  
Dandy stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to JP. He quickly looked back at the waitress and then back at JP. Then, he pointed at himself and mouthed the words "me?" at JP. When it finally clicked, Dandy pulled his phone out and called the cab service again. He walked over to the waitress, tapping her on the shoulder and thumbing over at JP.

"That's our food," Dandy said with a frown. She titled her head a bit puzzled and explained that she knew that and she was just trying to get it to the door because Sweet JP was in a cast. Dandy squinted at her and then continued to talk on the phone with the cab driver. He gave them their location and then hung up. Putting his phone in his buttpocket, Dandy quickly took the food from her.

"Give me that!" he huffed and looked her up and down. From her chest to her shoes and then back up at her face. "You look lovely this evenin'," he nodded at her and then walked over to JP with the leftovers.

"They'll be here in a minute," Dandy rested his backside on the checkout counter and looked over at JP. "So, a hotel? You're really whooin' me, sweetie~" he said cutely, batting his eyes.

–-  
Jp was standing in place, leaning on his crutch with both arms crossed on the armpit support. "Yea a hotel. I didn't say it on mistake." He looked at the waitress then at Dandy. "Wait-...did you hit on her infront of me?" He rolled his eyes. "I dare you to try that again." He gestured with his chin toward the door, "Let's go outside. I want another smoke." He gripped the crutch and headed out.

–-  
Dandy saw that eyeroll backed up a bit.

"Hit on her?" He asked, clearly not seeing a compliment as hitting on a women. He then saw JP heading towards the door. Dandy followed next to him, his head cocked as he spoke. "Wait, you think that tellin' someone they look nice is hittin' on them?" He asked, wanting to find out why JP came off as heated. Dandy walked JP over to a smoking section that had a nice icon bench that matched the decor. He set the leftovers down and rested his hands in his pockets.

"You gotta give it to me straight," Dandy tilted his head down at him. "Did you just get jealous?"

–-  
JP looked at Dandy from the corner of his eye then looked ahead at the iron bench. He sat down on it and when asked if he got jealous he didn't respond. At least not for an awkwardly long time. He even lit his cigarette and took a drag before he finally said, "Yes!!"

–-  
Dandy was startled by that, moving back a bit and awkwardly looked around.

"Whoa..." he moved his hands up as if he was trying to slow JP down. Dandy sat next to him, placing his hand on JP's shoulder. "JP, baby, I was just givin' a compliment. I don't even know that chick," he said with a little worried look. JP being jealous sobered this man real quick. All those goofy positive moments slowly melted into a more calm and serious tone. Not stern, but more... loving and caring.

There was another long moment of silence and then Dandy spoke up again.

"Do ya wanna talk about it here or at the hotel? I mean, I can talk all night if you want about this whole thing," Dandy asked, his free hand doing a little in a circle in the air as he talked.

–-  
"I rather talk about it at the hotel. Which I'm still taking you to instead of a motel you know." JP knew why he was like this. He just never thought...that his jealousy would come out so soon. He watched the street for signs of the cab. "Tomorrow we'll go to the Old Man's place. We'll get your Little Aloha looked at. It might take a few days but she'll be as good as new or better."

–-  
JP wanting to at least talk about it made Dandy feel more at ease. He was hoping he didn't already strike out with JP, they had only just started this whole thing and Dandy was really getting into it. When he was told what the agenda was going to be, Dandy gave a quiet nod and looked down the street.

"I appreciate that," he said with a little sweet smile. Then, the cab showed up, pulling down the strip and parking next to the curb. Dandy carried the bag of leftovers in one hand and then extended his hand out to JP with the other. "If they let ya smoke in the cab, I say go for it." He had a loving smile as he spoke. "You look like you need one or two."

–-  
JP was still ticked by that innocent compliment enough that he didn't take Dandy's hand and got into the cab himself. "Get inside.." He looked at the driver and mentioned the name of the hotel he had stayed at before the Yellowline had happened. He didn't smoke in the cab and most of the ride he spend running his fingers over the leather of his jacket's lapel and the spikes he wore. "I just needed my fix of nicotine. Nothing else.  
–-  
"Fine," Dandy frowned, his hand being rejected as JP sat inside the cab.

The alien hunter sat against the door, staring out the window as the cab drove. He didn't look at JP. He kept his eyes on the lights passing by. Dandy wasn't mad, he was just hurt that JP was taking something so small and innocent out of proportion. This man knew that he himself was a jealous type, whether he wanted to admit it or not, but that only meant that he understood more of why JP was being like this. Dandy looked over at JP, trying to be a bit stealthy with his gaze.

He looked his boyfriend up and down and then let out a sigh. Turning to look back out the window, he saw the stars shining in the beautiful night sky. Without a word, Dandy nudge JP with is finger and pointed out the window.

"Somethin' I love about bein' grounded is bein' able to see space from a different perspective," he said, a little smile forming as he spoke. Dandy looked back at JP, trying his best to give JP a smile. But this one looked worried and very bothered. His smile looked sweet and happy, but his sad eyes told a different story.

–-  
Jp let out a sigh, "I'm grounded most of the time. Even when I'm in a ship, I don't look out often." He looked at Dandy and let go of the spike on his shoulder that he had been poking his finger on. "You don't get to see sunrises or sun sets in space."

This cab driver had a divider in their cab and minded their own business as they drove toward the hotel. It wasn't that far from Ironside and Ivy and was a little in the direction of the Aloha Oe.

The cab pulled up to the unloading area and JP once again paid the fare. He opened his side of the cab this time and walked around just to not have Dandy open the door for him. "How long did you want to stay here?"

–-  
"I'll get the--" Dandy spoke up until and stopped when JP left out his side. "...door," he let out a sigh and opened the his cab door. When he saw JP, Dandy walked over to him and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I dunno, I was just thinkin' the night..." Dandy leaned on the back of the cab. Then, he felt it pulling away. Dandy jolted, quickly turning to see it driving off and onto it's next destination. "H-hey! Dude! Our food was in there!" Dandy shouted, waving his hands. But sadly, the cab was already gone and the likeliness of getting the same one with their food in it was... not likely. Dandy hunched his shoulders a bit, slowly turning to JP.

"Whoops..."


	6. --Fender Bender [NSFW]--

One night? He could do that. Plus he knew he could deposit the money he took from Frisbee at a ATM inside the lobby.

He felt like his limits were being tested not just by Dandy but by everything. He tensed his jaw, "Its fine. Don't worry about it." Every time he nearly had something good...every time it almost went right.

He turned, "I'll get our room." And hopped to the front desk to book their room. After paying and receiving a key card. He hopped towards the atm to start stuffing stacks into the machine to deposit it into his account.

–-  
"Oh uh, okay?" Dandy followed behind him, watching JP do all the tasks himself. He rubbed the back of his head, looking around the hotel. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't touch anything else. Then, Dandy witnessed JP stuffing stacks of cash into the machine. He walked up closer to it, his eyes wide.

"You made all that from a race?" He asked as he looked over at JP. "Back in my day, we didn't nearly make that many bones in one race. That's amazing!" Dandy was really, really trying to get JP to lighten up. He could cut the tension like a night and he wanted to try to get that smile back that he was starting to adored... and now miss. He lifted his hand up, about to touch JP's back, but hesitated. Stuffing it back into his pocket, he spoke up.

"So... what kinda room did ya grab? I was busy, er, lookin' at the stuff on the walls. I didn't hear what you said."  
–-  
"Yea. Well no." Jp paused his transaction. " I made more but I was too angry at Frisbee to take the stuffed suitcase from him so I only took a portion." He look at the absurd amount of woolongs he had deposited thus far. A type of number that had made him honestly lose track of the true price of things. "Just something small. We don't need a whole suite for one night." He stuffed the rest of the money in the atm and finished the transaction. Even he didn't know how much it truly was.

–-  
Dandy watched JP do the transaction, trying his best not to drool. Seeing stacks of cash like that was always something he dreamed about, but life always got in the way. He rested his arm on the ATM, his eyes on JP as he mentioned how this was only a portion of the money Frisbee gave him.

That name was starting to make Dandy's blood boil every time he heard it. That son of a bitch.

Then JP told him, vaguely what kind of room they were getting. Dandy still didn't hear the words he wanted to hear.

"So like... a single queen bed. in a room..?" Dandy asked cautiously. If he said that there were two beds in a room, then Dandy had a bad feeling about where their relationship was going.

–-  
To be frank Jp had simply asked for a 2 person room. He assumed two beds only because he was used to sleeping on one bed alone. "Two in a room?" He answered. Of course when they did go up to the room on the 9th floor. There was only one large bed.

–-  
Dandy didn't know how to feel about that answer. It wasn't very confident and even sounded a question in return.

"Like, ya know, one bed. In one room," Dandy gave him a tired look. He lead JP up the elevator and they did reach the 9th floor and opened the door to their room. There was that one large bed.

"Oh thank god!" Dandy rushed over to it, flopping on to his stomach and rolled around on the surface of the clean sheets. "God this bed feels so good! I can't remember the last time I laid in one!"  
–-  
Jp hopped to the bed after locking the door and took off his boot. It felt off to see a singe boot but it was how it was. He let his crutch go and laid down in a similar flop without the rolling around. "Help me get my jacket off." He said into the bed.

–-  
Dandy was with his feet dangling off the side of the bed.

"Hm? Oh yeah," he crawled over to JP, helping him out. Dandy placed the leather jacked in JP's lap and sat back on the bed. He took off his own boots, tossing them to the side of the bed and then laid down on his back. Dandy looked down at JP.

"So... talking? Wanna do it?

–-  
Jp sighed as he balled up and tossed his jacket at Dandy. "So what? I got jealous. I didn't think you'd do that on our first date of all things..." he rolled over onto his side. "For the first time I thought things were going wel but like always. At the end.."

–-  
Dandy grabbed the balled up jacket and threw it at JP's back.

"It wasn't that big of a deal!" Dandy snapped, fed up with JP taking Dandy complimenting a woman the wrong way. "Look, JP. This can all still be a good thing if ya just chill out," Dandy rubbed his forehead. He then looked at the wall, seeing a flatscreened TV hanging across the room.

"I know you've been through a lot lately and I want to try to make it better," he moved crossed his legs, resting his elbows on his knees. Dandy rested his chin in his hands and closed his eyes. He remembered back to that afternoon when they met. The reason why Dandy didn't try to fight JP was because he saw the casts and could tell that he was down on his luck. Dandy opened his eyes back up and looked to JP.

"When I met you, I knew that you needed someone to help you out. You told me that you needed a place ta crash and then I learned so much more about you," Dandy let out a sigh and then laid down. "I don't want to fight and I don't want to end what we have right now," he looked to the door and closed his eyes. Then, he sat back up and turned to JP.

"I just want to make you feel good and to be happy. That's all I want ta do for you, baby. I just. Want to do somethin' that he couldn't do for ya. Is that what all this stems from? That guy bein' the way that he was to ya?"

–-  
The jacket unraveled when it hit his back. At least one of the spikes hit him but it wasn't a hard blow."Hey." He then pulled it ontop of himself like a small blanket.

"I don't want to fight either. Maybe argue a little but not fight." He admitted to being confrontational at least. "You're right..its because of him. I took so much from him and bent over and let him do what he wanted. I tired of taking everything." He looked at dandy, "ill forgive you this time. But only if you tell me about your bread stick idea. I'm curious."

–-  
Dandy listened to JP explain why he was the way he was. He scooted closer, placing his hand on JP's shoulder. JP was willing to forgive Dandy, but only under one condition.

And idea he had while he was smashed.

"I'd prefer to show and not tell," Dandy raised an eyebrow at JP. He has a little smile as he ran his finger against the back of JP's neck. Dandy scooted up to JP, whispering in his ear. "I wanna do somethin' I've never done before, but you're pretty damn good at." He hinted.

Dandy scooted back on the bed, giving JP room to lay down. He then took off the blue sweater from around his shoulders and unbuttoned his pink shirt to reveal his chest.

"Dandy has a li'l plan for ya, soda pop~"

–-  
Jp shrugged his shoulders at the unexpected touch. "uh...." he couldn't imagine what Dandy was talking about. Its not like he had done too many things. Clearly it wasn't smoking or sucking dick. "Soda pop?" His face felt warm. "Where'd you get that pet name from?"

–-  
Dandy let out a cute giggled and then gave JP a smug little smile.

"That's what lead ta all this? It was only a few hours ago and even I remember," he patted on the pile of pillows that lined up the head of the bed. "Sit here," Dandy felt his heart pounding. He had only had this done to him and, before today, the idea was taboo. Then, Dandy continued. "You said you were shook up like a soda bottle and that you wanted me ta plow ya~" he teased. "I think soda pop just kinda rolls off the tongue. Kinda cute, don't cha think?"

–-  
Jp got up and sat where told. "I didn't didn't i- I don't even know why I said it!" He wondered how many other silly things had come out of his mouth at that time. "Alright, I'll be your soda pop." He tried not to smile. "But only if I'm a dark soda."

–-  
"Of course! And you're sweeter than rootbeer, baby~" Dandy grinned and moved his hands to JP's belt. He worked on taking it off, setting it to the side and then worked on JP's zipper. "And dude, I say some crazy shit when I'm horny too. Just wait until ya top me," Dandy looked into JP's eyes for a moment and then back  
down at those pants.

"Also, I brought that sweater for your bloody noses. I don't want those stains on these sheets."

–-  
Jp looked down at Dandy messing with his belt and felt as the length of it was pulled out of the belt loops. Did Dandy want him bent over again? He supposed he could take another round. But he didn't hear what he expected. His eyes went wide. "What!? No way!" He smiled, grinned even.

"I've wanted to do this for so long! I always was the one to take it and now I can give it too!" He saw the sweater but he felt it'd get stained. It was such a nice color. "I'll buy you a new sweater. I promise. You won't regret it!"(edited)

–-  
Dandy saw those stars in JP's eyes and felt his heart swell. That was what he was hoping for. To see a man getting his confidence back by letting him be on top. He knew that feeling all too well.

"What, did ya really think you gave off bottom energy? Dude, you wear leather in public and ya got freakin' massive pomp! You're total top energy! Well, that or a switch. We'll find out for sure this evenin," Dandy winked as he started pulling down Jp's pants, down past his thighs and right to the top of his cast. When JP mentioned buying him a new sweater, Dandy couldn't help but chuckle. "You're gonna run outta money by the end of the week with me if ya keep bein' this sweet, JP."

He moved his hand between JP's legs, pressing his palm against the front on his underwear. Slowly, Dandy started to rub, feeling how soft he was. Just by feeling that, Dandy started to feel himself sweat. Oh god, he couldn't remember how big he was earlier...

–-  
"I don't care if I run out if money. I like doing it, Dandy. I get this fluttery feeling and I just fucking love it. Oh I could get hard just buying you things." He laughed and tried helping dandy get those leather pants off of him the whole way. He moved his knees apart to give Dandy some more room to really rub him stiff. "While you do that..."

He pulled his shirt off and picked up his jacket. He flipped it to look at the inside and began to mess with it. "I think I should wear this. I mean I already do all the time..."

–-  
Dandy stopped, watching JP take off his shirt. He pressed against JP a little harder with his palm, feeling his own desires filling his thoughts: to make this man happy with his plans. Oh hell yeah. He wanted that for sure. Then, Dandy tilted is head a bit, seeing JP messing with something in his jacket.

"You're gonna wear your jacket?" Dandy asked, thinking about that idea. That jacket against JP's bare chest? Not a bad combo! He then looked at the spikes that sat on, or assumed sat on, the shoulders of the jacket. "I don't know why anyone would think you're a bottom when you have those badass spikes on your suit all the time." Dandy said, not intentionally trying to flatter JP.

–-  
"Heheh, I wasn't going to wear the jacket." He had undone the snap buttons that held the leather straps together and pulled them out of the slits he had gotten adapted into the jacket. "I was going to wear this alone." He clicked the snap buttons back together and put his arms through the spiked loops. "What do you think. Yacht boy?" He placed his hand over Dandy's and got him to curl his fingers to really get groped by the bounty hunter.

–-  
Dandy saw the elaborate use of the spikes. It looked like it was a harness, which Dandy knew little to nothing about its purpose when it came to sex. But, honestly, it looked pretty damn cool to him! Then, he felt that hand on his, making his hand grope JP more. Dandy gulped a bit, feeling himself getting aroused as he continued to fondle him.

"I gotta admit, that's a good look on ya, JP," Dandy gave him a big smile and then started to work on JP. No more just pressing, he was ready to really mess with him. And the first step to that was moving his hand into JP's underwear. He wanted to pitch the tent before he actually saw his size. A little surprise for himself.

Dandy moved his hand onto JP's flaccid shaft, slowly feeling how soft he was. Then, he moved his hand to the tip, rubbing it against his thumb. He could feel how smooth JP was, making him hot and bothered. Thankfully his shirt was already open, making it a bit less stuffy while he worked on JP.

–-  
Jp licked at his lip as he enjoyed watching Dandy so focused on his shaft. "Mmm..." his hum of appreciation grew louder when it was the head that was getting the attention. That really got his motor running and his blood pumping. He gave Dandy that steady and intense gaze that he had used at Ironside and Ivy. A glint of desire and a whole lot of I'm your daddy now.

"Lucky for you, i have three doses of my meds in my jacket. You should probably take one." JP winked.

–-  
Dandy quickly shook his head in disbelief and then looked at JP.

"What, what the hell are you packing?" He asked and found himself stroking a bit faster. The idea that JP was big enough that he needed to give Dandy a caution made him even more determined.

"Oh hell no," Dandy grinned and moved in towards JP's space, nearly nose to nose with him. That stare was hot, but even like this: Dandy still had that energy that was going to rival JP's. "I don't think I'll be needin' that, soda pop. Your last man might not've handled you like a champ but, uh, news flash," Dandy gave JP's shaft a firm grip and a long, hard, stroke. Slowly going from the base to the tip.

"I'm gonna take ya on and ya better not pump the breaks for me, baby. Oh yeah, I want it all."

–-  
"Oh I'm not going to pump the brakes for you and I wasn't planning to." JP's confidence was getting bigger by the second. He was getting that look, the one he had when he was behind the wheel. He looked right into Dandy's brown eyes. "I'm going to rear end you so fuckin hard you'll have whiplash."

–-  
Dandy started to stoke even harder as JP spoke. Oh, he sounded like he was giving Dandy a challenge and he was loving it. It was like some sort of dirty talk that Dandy had never heard of before. And dirty talk was something that could always get this man off.

"Oh yeah?" he moved in even closer, his pompadour pressing against JP's. He his thoughts of a comeback was starting to get clouded by the thought of JP getting hard in his hands. "Well, I, uh," he was trying to think of something, anything at this point. "I'm gonna suck your cock like I'm siphonin' gas outta a tank!" Hell yeah! Maybe that one will entice him even more.

–-  
"Oh you better such harder than a twin turbo if you want me to bust. You wanna taste of this soda pop? Better work for it!" God he was getting so damn hard in Dandy's hand. Jp pressed more against the Bounty Hunter's Pompadour, their coiffed hairstyles crushed.

–-  
Dandy felt his heart pounding even harder, his brow furrowing and tilted his head.

"You better cum like a soda fountain because I'm thirsty as hell," he then leaned in, giving JP a forceful kiss on the lips. He closed his eyes, hand moving even faster. He moved it back up to the tip, stroking that by itself while his tongue moved in to JP's mouth. Dandy's lips smacked against JP as he took in gasps of air. Then, he moved his hand out of that underwear and pulled down the waist band. Pulling his lips away from JP's, Dandy moved them to his throat. Then, slowly made a trail down the racer's chest.

"Your body is so toned," Dandy complimented, his hands moving to rub up JP's sides. "You're gonna be so damn spoiled by my mouth..." He looked up at JP and then rubbed his tongue between the racer's pecs.

–-  
Jp wrapped his arms around Dandy when they kissed and between kisses he told Dandy, "You bet I will and I hope you left some room for it." By then Dandy had slipped tongue into his mouth and made talking a no go.

"Heh, Lets hope your jaw doesn't cramp up." JP tensed up his muscles for Dandy. He wasn't a bulky guy but he was definitely well toned. "I'm used to getting vibrated by a powerful motor for the duration of a whole race, what about you? How many laps are you going to last?" He was smiling big as Dandy moved down his body slowly. He loved attention and this? This was the best kind of attention. He wanted to yank the white pants off of Dandy and toss them out the window just to teach him.

–-  
Dandy was moving his hands down to JP's hips, his thumbs rubbing along his inner thighs. His lips were at JP's navel when he was asked how long he was going to lap.

"Baby, I always finish my races," he said with a cocky grin. "I'll keep goin' until I finish," Dandy then moved his arms under JP's legs, grabbing the racer's ass and started to grope is as he kissed the base of JP's shaft. He gave it a long lick, rubbing tasting the smooth skin. His cheek rubbed along JP's length, his sideburns gently brushing against it. It was a soft, almost tickling, sensation.

"Ya know, when ya got a thing for goin' down," Dandy moved his head up, towering JP's erection. That length was very intimating, but Dandy wasn't a quitter. "Ya know exactly how ta do it right~" He placed his tongue along JP's tip, rubbing it slowly. This man was submitting for sure, something he never thought he would do for another man.

But this man. Sweet JP was something else.

–-  
Jp lifted his hips off the bed when Dandy started groping. "You know I can't let you win. Not after last time." He first needed to know how much Dandy could take after that breadstick act. But fuck if it didn't feel good to have a tongue swirling circles over your cock's end. Even the Bounty Hunter's sideburns felt nice, his erection jerked in appreciation.

He grabbed onto the back of Dandy's hair pulling his head closer to his own hips. Take it in. Take it!

–-  
Dandy felt those hands on the back of his head, pulling him down. His eyes went wide as more started to slide in. He gripped JP's ass, clinging as he took more into his mouth.

This was much thicker than the breadstick, but thankfully Dandy was able to get his mouth around it. That big mouth was apparently good at more than just talking constantly.

He started to bob his head, his tongue rubbing along the underside of JP's shaft and then around the sides. Dandy patted JP's ass, moving his head up his length for some air. He forced his head up, gasping for air.

"Ya gotta give me a moment, dude!" Dandy panted, looking up at JP. "I know you're eager but goddamn!" He had the biggest grin on his face, his hands now running his nails down JP's asscheeks. Dandy looked back at that erection, really taking in how long and thick it was. Then, he moved back in, his lips kissing the tip and then he moved his head back down again, not even making it halfway down the shaft when he started to suck.

–-  
"Come n get it big boy!" Jp laughed through his grin when Dandy had to come up for a gasp of breath. "Get back down there!"

He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling when Dandy started to suck. He began to thrust, it was just too good not to and like he said before...he wasn't going to pump the brakes at all.

–-  
Dandy felt that thrust and instantly moaned. He felt that tip working its way to the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, continuing to suck and work on JP's cock. This feeling... submitting to this man and making him feel so confident. The way that he ordered him and grinned at him.

He lifted his head back up for a breath, drool dripping from his tongue. Dandy was panting again and looked at JP.

"God you feel so damn good in my mouth," he said, working on boosting JP's ego even more. "Keep talkin' to me. I love it when you talk to me like that." Dandy grinned, his hands moving to sides JP's thighs. He then went back to work, his mouth going straight from the tip and nearly touching the base of the shaft. Dandy felt that tip finally touching the back of his throat, making himself stiff and longing for JP to cum

–-  
"And it feels so damn good to be in your mouth Dandy darling." He curled over, only just managing to kiss the end of Dandy's messed up pompadour. He looked beyond the top of Dandy's head, past his shoulders and down his back to his ass. He flopped back to sitting against the headboard. He could feel himself bumping against the back of Dandy's throat over and over again.

JP's nosebleed had returned like before coating his lips, teeth, and began to inch down his chin. He felt himself orgasm at the start of one of his thrusts, making the rest of it feel much more intense. "Nnh--Aaah!!"

He pushed Dandy's head away, panting for a moment before he quickly leaned forward and used both his arms to force Dandy up and onto his back. "Now give me your ass." He hadn't given Dandy a chance to respond before he was already unbuckling and pulling those white pants down despite his handicap.

–-  
Dandy felt his head being pushed back from JP's shaft, the entire length being practically ripped out of his mouth, and then landed flat on his back. He blinked in surprise as he saw JP unbuckling his belt.

"Oh baby, take my ass~!" Dandy said in a teasing tone, he helped JP remove his belt and shifted out of his pants. He grabbed the pair and tossed them over the side of the bed. Dandy then helped remove his boxerbrief, the feeling of lust overtaking him by this point. It has been years since he had done this. The last time he did this was at his practice sessions back in his Dropkix days and he rode that cock. And honestly? Not even close to the size of JP's.

This time, he was going to completely submit. Push his pride aside and take whatever JP wanted to dish out. This man was thirst and he wanted JP. Bad.

–--  
"I'm going to get you all bent up, love." He laughed and pushed Dandy's legs apart, "I'll wreck you like I wrecked my Trans AM!" He pushed on the back of the bounty hunter's legs with his cast while guiding his erection where it had to go. His tongue poked out to lick up the blood on his upper lip. "I'll make sure of it."He started to push in as he leaned over Dandy and looked down at him from above. By now he had arranged Dandy's legs one over each of his shoulders. A drop of his blood fell of the tip of his nose and onto Dandy's skin.

–-  
Dandy still felt himself swallowing the cum from earlier as JP spoke. The flip had been so fast that he barely had a chance to swallow!

Then, JP was on top with that hot determined look that Dandy loved so much. That same horny look JP had in that racing footage from Yellowline. The alien hunter finally noticed that blood and how JP didn't care that it was dripping. Dandy moved his hand along JP's nose, wiping it onto his hand and then onto his shirt. There goes his sweater idea, but right now he had more important problems

"Whoa whoa at least spit or somethin'!" Dandy cried out, moving his hands above his head. He was ready to take it, but god the idea of it going in dry make him tense up. Though the thought of that massive cock going up his ass did start to cloud his mind. His erection rested against his waist, throbbing and craving JP.

–-  
"Oh it's already covered in spit thanks to you. It won't get any wetter." Jp shook his head and pressed the head of his cock inside but fuck was Dandy tense. He would have to wait a moment. "Are you trying to work like a cock ring?"

–-  
Dandy looked up for a second. Oh right. He did just suck his dick, didn't he? He hoped to god that would help. He felt the tip against his ass, but then felt it stop. Dandy was tense, very tense.

"You just flipped me on my back and folded me like a napkin!" Dandy squealed. "How else am I gonna react?!" His face was still red from being flustered by the swift flip. He took off his over shirt and placed hit against JP's face, rubbing the blood off his nose. Once the blood was rubbed off, Dandy was taking a few breaths, realizing that JP had never been a top before. Him rushing in like that? It was hot but damn he needed a moment.

"Kiss me a few times first and then shove it in. I'll relax once you show me a little love first," Dandy's eyes were focused on JP. He looked serious, that top energy still radiating, but he wasn't challenging JP. Instead, perhaps, he was teaching him a thing or two about what it was like to be in charge.

The right way.

–-  
"Well just relax!" JP squinted. If he could do it, then Dandy could. He squeezed his eyes tight when he saw the shirt come toward his face. "Your shirt- Dandy..." God why was his nose like this? He couldn't even remember if he'd had the nosebleeds his whole life or not.

"You're right. You deserve that." He couldn't lean in further with Dandy's legs on his shoulders, so he had to move them to the sides and let them drop before he could come in and press his lips to Dandy's. He reached down between their bodies to wrap his hand around Dandy's still untouched erection and gave it some much needed attention.

–-  
Dandy saw JP settling down a bit more, moving his legs to the side and coming in for a kiss. He felt that hand against his cock, making him shiver a bit. God that grip and those rings...

"Once... ah you do this..." Dandy tilted his head back a bit, his hands still above his head. "You can... mmm..." He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back up at JP. Dandy gave him a sly smile and puckered up his lips.

"Hey, hey babe," Dandy nodded his head at JP. "I made you bust first!" he stuck out his tongue, teasing JP and then let out the cutest giggle. He could feel himself becoming much more relaxed now, able to crack jokes and get ready for JP to have his way with him.

–-  
"Bet ny hand feels good don't it? I've spent a lotta time grabbing cylinders" Of course by that he meant steering wheels. He really enjoyed that soft skin pulled tight over the hard throbbing core of Dandy's dick. The warmth and the weight of it. Even more so, he loved when it twitched eagerly.

"Yes?" He picked up on the smile.  
"Well maybe you did but that was just the first lap." JP pushed his hips in closer and he kept doing so hen he felt the man loosen up and relax. "So ×hens the green light? I'm *revving snr raring to go and just waiting for you to tell me you're ready! VRRRRRR VRRRRGGGNNNHH"

–-  
Dandy listened to JP and he was nothing but smiles! JP's playful racer analogy were too cute too! And Dandy's cock was feeling fantastic in those strong hands. God he couldn't get enough of this man. Then, there was another joke that really hit Dandy hard.

"AH HA HA!! AAAH HA HA!!" Dandy threw his head back, laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke of his life. He wiped a tear from his eyes, feeling so much better seeing JP being more fun than trying to just ram it in. Dandy raised his arms up in front of him, next to JP's face.

"A'right! On your mark...! Get set...!" Dandy had the giddiest grin on his face. Oh yeah, he was ready for this now. "GO! GO GOGO! " he lowers his arms down, ready to take whatever JP desired. "TAKE ME, SWEET JP~!" He cheered in a silly high voice, more giggles coming from this grown-ass man.

–-  
The laugh...it was..he liked it. He laughed as well after making those revving noises. That and he liked being himself during sex. Jokes and car noises together.

The expression on Jp's face changed to one of focus when Dandy held his hands up. He hadn't expected this at all and once that count down started, he looked the most like in that recording of the yellow line. That the first Go had been to move.

He pushed in and to his own surprise it felt amazing. Whoa. He felt nearly possessive when he felt his hips working away and plowing Dandy into the sheets. He grit his teeth and smiled . The tug and pull...he moaned! "Fuck yea. God my cock had been craving this feeling for ages!" He was for sure full on and rock hard if he hadn't been already.(edited)

–-  
Dandy was gripping the sheets above his head, feeling that tip pressing against him. Once it was in, he arched his back, letting out a hot moan as the head started to spread him.

"Oh god yeah! Ah-- yes! *Yes!" Dandy tilted his head back, letting out another moan. They way that JP moved felt better than he could have imagined and, thankfully, he was moving inside Dandy with ease. The spit from Dandy giving head was making sure this space man could enjoy his new boy friend taking his ass. He looked down, seeing JP's hips moving and his own legs still raised. Then, his gaze slowly moved up to JP as the racer was smiling and moaning.

That hard cock was the biggest Dandy had ever taken, not that there was that long of a list. Not of men, at least. He moved his hands behind JP's back and moved his hips to match that speed.

"I want you so deep in me! Oh-- Ah! You, ah, better not hold back!" Dandy felt his back arch a bit again as he moved his hip hard against JP. "AH~!"

–-  
It was so warm inside of Dandy, he wanted to stay inside forever. He could feel every time his partner tensed up or relaxed. He could even feel the slight squeezing when Dandy spoke up and moaned. It was just a different feeling from using his own hand all together. Still, he wanted Dandy to enjoy it as much as possible and tried to keep up with his stroking and that stong grip.

"I won't hold back, I promise!" He pushed more and reveled in the sensation of his hips slamming against Dandy's and his sack hitting that ass over and over again. Well no wonder Fri- AH fuck! That one had come out of no where. It forced his eyes closed and made him yell more than anything.

–-  
Dandy was feeling himself being stuffed and it made his eyes roll back a bit. His mouth was gaping open as he panted, flinging his arms back to the bed and gripping the sheets underneath.

"OH GOD!!" Dandy cried out, feeling himself precum in JP's hand. He looked back at JP, barely able to get words out. "I, oh, god you're!! Oh- OOH! YES! Right THERE!!" Dandy wrapped his legs around JP's waist.

"Your cock is so-- Deep!" Then, he felt JP hit his prostate, making Dandy's hips lift off the bed. "OH YEAH RIGHT THERE!! HARDER! OH BABY HIT ME HARDER!! MAKE ME CUM!" Dandy was screaming out filth, loud enough for the people in the next room to hear him. His moaning was continuous, every sounds that escaped was one of pure bliss and ecstasy. "S-SWEET JP!! OH SWEET!! AH!"

–-  
JP was feeling worried. He had came twice already and he hadn't gotten Dandy to do it even once. He tried to assure himself that it was because it was his first time. He was hittin it harder than he had ever hit anything before and that was saying something! "OH I LOVE YOU. I LOOOVE YOU."

"I'M GOING FOR LAP THREE. BABE. WHOOOO" Jp howled up into the air. He was definitely going for Dandy's total destruction. Just as he always did...win or nearly die trying.

–-  
Dandy was in paradise right now, his mind was a complete haze while in pleasure. Then, he heard JP shouting out those three words.

I love you.

Dandy's heart was pounding even harder now, all mixed with emotions.

Having been alone for so long, always chasing skirts down dead end streets, he had never truly found love. He had always preached it, fantasized about the idea and remembered the feeling when he would hear a song.

And right now, in the heat of the moment, Dandy climaxed at the thought of someone actually being in love with him. No more lonely nights. No more day dreaming or wondering.

Cum shot out, coating JP's hand and across Dandy's abs. The sensation of cumming like this, in front of JP... There was nothing to compare it too.

"I-I LOVE YOU TOO!!" Dandy cried out as he pulled on the sheets. He almost started crying, but held them back. He couldn't make this awkward.

"G-GO FOR THR F-FI-- AH! OOH!! FINAL LAP!! I WANT IT ALL, BABY!!"

–-  
JP slowed his hand then took it away. While looking right into Dandy's eyes he brought his cum coated hand to his mouth and licked at it. He made sure Dandy could see him lapping it up. "I'm just gettin a taste of your love right now and, baby, I want more."

Final lap, god it was so intense. Each of the 2 times he had cum before had made the pleasure more intense. Each thrust was near unbearably sweet. He finished the final lap and swore he stopped feeling his legs. His moan started off as a near sob. God it was so good! He could drown in the feeling and even took in a gasp of a breath as if he had just surfaced from being pulled under the waves.

He was spent and had given all he had to give. He laid over Dandy and pressed his lips and bloodied nose to Dandy's cheek in a series of kisses all over the man's face and neck.

–-  
Dandy watched as JP tempted him, licking those dirty cum covered fingers. God this man knew how to tease. He was so filthy...

He felt JP moving inside again, those thrusts ramming his prostate, making Dandy's body rock along with the bed. His toes were curling as he felt JP climax again, filling Dandy's ass. That sensation made Dandy quickly cum again, finally making him finish for good.

He laid there, panting and feeling weak from the headrush of an orgasm. The room was almost spinning to him as he looked up to the ceiling. There wouldn't be any fight to be top the next time they tried this. Dandy was ready to submit to JP anytime this racer wanted him.

Then, while lost in thought and the afterglow, he felt JP laying on top of him. Dandy looked down, those feeling of lips and that bloodied nose against his skin. He had the most loving smile on his face as he weakly moved his hand behind JP's head. Slowly, Dandy stroked the back of that beautiful black hair. He rested his legs onto the bed, feeling so spent by this man.

"You... you are a real winner, JP," Dandy said softly. His tone was sweet like the way he cradled the racer against his chest. Then, he felt himself getting a bit emotional. Bottling it back up, he embraced JP. "I've never fallen in love with someone so fast," Dandy admitted. And now. Now he realized how scary this trial boyfriend situation was. To be loving was one thing but to actually be in love. That was something completely different.

–-  
JP pressed his forehead against the side of Dandy's face as he breathed hard trying to catch his breath. He hummed contently when he felt the Space Man's fingers messing with his hair. "I'm sorry if I rushed you into it. I guess I don't know how to do things slowly." He smiled a little. "Maybe you can teach me how to slow down."

He slowly pushed himself upright and pulled his hips back and away from being pressed right against Dandy's ass. "I can't believe you took it all..." As he pulled out, he did so slowly just to exaggerate. He laid down next to his 'trial boyfriend' and pulled him into being the small spoon this time. "Is there anything else that you want?" He whispered into Dandy's ear.

–-  
Dandy had a little smile as JP spoke. He knew that "I love you" was said a lot during sex. He had said it in the past, which didn't end well in the relationship, so he wasn't so taken back by the word or the timing. But he was taken back by the fact that he felt it from JP. He could feel that love coming from this man, or at least he believe that was what he felt. That and cum being shot right up his ass.

"Hey, we're all learnin' somethin' new, eh? I'll teach ya what I can. Bein' slow and steady is the best way ta make somethin' last. Rushin' in and you might trip and get hurt. So we should take it kinda slow," he had that loving look in his eyes. "But that doesn't change how I feel about you." Dandy patted  
JP's back. Then, he felt JP pulling out of him. Dandy's toes curled a bit, his eyes closing as he felt a little bit of cum drip out of his tip. God that length felt so good. The compliment about taking it all made Dandy let out a little chuckle.

"I know I'm pretty impressive like that~" he beamed. Even he was shocked by this discovery. Thirst can drive a man to do crazy things, that's for sure.

And being the small spoon felt so, so nice right now. He heard JP whisper into Dandy's ear. Dandy laid there for a moment, his eyes shut as he thought.

"I want you to wipe your nose before you kiss me again," Dandy looked over at JP, his eyes squinting. "I don't wanna taste nickles when I'm tryin' ta stick my tongue down your throat." Dandy winked.

–-  
"Trip and get hurt? Did I hurt you Dandy?" He ran the fingertips of his arm in the cast over Dandy's chest. "I'm sorry if I did. I was just so excited, I couldn't hold back."

When he was asked to wipe his nose, he did all over his arm. "I think this second time in a day made my nose worse than when we went at it at your ship." He was used to seeing it happen but he knew what the usual amount was. "I'm ready for that tongue."

–-  
"I'm not hurt, baby! I could tell you were excited. I mean hell I get excited too!" Dandy said with a cute smile. As he watched JP wipe the blood of with his arm, Dandy made a little wince and grabbed his shirt. When JP mentioned being ready for Dandy's kiss, the alien hunter started to rub the wet blood off any skin he could find.

"No you're not," Dandy looked focused, making sure that his man was cleaned up. "I think we gotta get ya some nose plugs. I'm surprised you even have any blood in your head with that boner," he gave JP a goofy grin, reassuring him that he wasn't mad about the blood. Then, he turned around in JP's arms, tossing the shirt behind him and wrapped his arms around the racer.

"Now I'm ready~" Dandy grinned, leaning in to give JP a sweet kiss. His kiss was gentle, his tongue moving against those lips, begging to move in. His eyes were shut, taking in the wonderful feeling of this aftercare. This was different than last time, much different, and felt a lot more personal. Instead of just sex, it really was love making.

Something Dandy had been wanting for a long time.

–-  
Jp pouted playfully, his eyes still bright and full of happiness. "Oh alright. Clean me up." he laughed and even bit lightly at the shirt when Dandy pulled it away. "Nose plugs? like the ones swimmers use? I want to breath damn it!" He laughed.

He first kissed with just lips and let Dandy in after a bit of that silent begging. He pushed his tongue against Dandy's and ran his hand down the other man's back. This was good too..no better than good. It was delicious.

–-  
Breathe? Dandy thought. That wasn't what he wanted when they first met, apparently. He laughed to himself and felt that tongue enter his mouth. Dandy moved his hand along JP's cheek and jaw, feeling up his soft skin.

"God you're a good kisser, " Dandy breathed, his eyes locked on JP's. His hands moved behind the racer's head, fingers intertwining as he played with that soft black hair again. Then Dandy went back in, his tongue pressing into that hot mouth and craving to rub against JP's. It slowly worked its way to the back of JP's mouth, just to see what he would do.

–-  
"I've had a bit of practice." JP smiled. "But now I get to do it with someone who cares more about me." He raised closed his eyes with a sigh and continued with those kisses. He bit at Dandy's lip, using his own as a barrier to prevent from from biting his increasingly not a trial boyfriend's lip too hard.

He paused after a while of their post-sex making out and turned his head slightly. "I'm thinking about sleeping and getting clean later. I don't want to pass out in a tub of water. What about you?"

–-  
Dandy let out a soft giggle at that comment. He was pretty damn sure that his kisses were a lot better than that sleazeball ex. The playful biting was unexpected but a very fun game to him. But it seemed that JP had the same thoughts that Dandy did about the evening.

"Yeah I don't think I can move," he admitted, feeling completely wiped out. "Ya gotta tow me off this bed. I can't drive outta here, soda pop," Dandy winked and then shifted, trying to sit up. This man was pretty light headed, looking around the room. "Sleep sounds pretty good ta me..." Dandy trailed off, scooting to the head of the bed. He ached a bit, but god it was a good ache. Pulling down the blanket, Dandy crawled in, letting out a soft sound.

"Today... was one helluva day," he said with a dreamy smile, head propped up by a few pillows. Dandy felt flithy but by this point, he didn't care. Hell considering JP was planning to just keep his nose bloodied when they kissed truly showed that he didn't mind a little bit of a mess. He looked over at JP, patting the spot next to him. "I can't wait to wake up next to you,"he said with a dreamy smile. He knew that this was all real. There was no way he could have had a dream like this. A roller coaster of emotions that lead to the fanciest dinner he had ever had, a ton of people taking pictures and interest in him and then his ass being pounded in a beautiful hotel. The most important part of the day, though, was becoming JP's trail boyfriend.

–-  
"I'll try my best to get you outta here come morning Dandy. Even if I have to pay the bellhop to push you on their cart."JP looked for his own shirt and laid it over the light colored sheets to hopefully keep his bloody nose from making his pillow look like a murder scene's piece of evidence.

JP smirked when Dandy said he couldn't wake up next to him and he had an idea already forming. "You can see in the morning if it is a dream or not my space boy." He got under the sheets and embraced Dandy for their sleep together. He dreamt the better parts of the day and his mind repeated the best parts.

In the morning he got up early like he did for race days and got into the bathroom to clean up. He sort of washed his shirt and wrung it out as best as he could before putting it on. He got his jacket and the harness, putting them together and left the room before Dandy could wake up. He wanted to personally go down to the bar and get a wine bottle and some breakfast for the two of them.


	7. --Morning Mayhem--

Dandy was out like a light, heavily snoring on his back. He had dreams about the ocean and being there with JP, spectating the boats that raced along the water. The part that stuck out the most was the two of them laughing, sitting under and umbrella and holding hands. It was more wholesome than his other perverted dreams. But then again, all that horny energy was finally gone that night thanks to JP.

It took him a while to wake up, shifting and turning in the bed. He eventually sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. With stretch, he looked around the room. He squinted, trying to recall what had happened last night. Dandy looked himself over, noticing that he was naked in a bed in a fancy hotel. Looking back and forth, he was scanning.

"Hey, baby? You here?" He asked, moving to the edge of the bed. Dandy stood, feeling a bit of pain in his backside. "Ugh, it feels like I sat on a baseball bat..." He walked into the bathroom and started up his shower. "He'll probably turn up," he mused as the let the water rush out of the faucet.

–-  
JP was back with a worker with a cart with their breakfast and wine on it. He had asked for a bellhop by check out time for Dandy to sit on due to the excuse of 'Its been his dream, so please make it happen.' That would take care of towing Dandy out of the room.

He entered to find Dandy nowhere but his pointed ears did hear the sound of running water. The worker set up the table, keeping the lids on the plates to keep the food warm before leaving.

JP smiled and laid down on his side ontop of the bed. He wondered how long he'd have to lay around for Dandy to step out.

–-  
From the bathroom, Dandy was humming a little song while washing his hair. He was still thinking about JP and the day they had yesterday. All the times they were laughing and being playful. His eyes were shut, lost in thought. Rinsing out the suds, he moved to washing the rest of his body. Another thought he had was how he was going to tell the boys about the trial boyfriend situation. The thought of Meow teasing him did come up, but he shrugged it off. That cat would just be jealous of JP. That kinda stuff always happened when Dandy found interest in something. Whether it was a dog they found or what have you.

Once he was all washed up, Dandy walked out of the shower and dried off his body is a soft hotel towel. He found a comb and the pomade JP must have brought with him. Without hesitation, he used it to style his own hair.

Wrapped in a towel, he walked into the hotel room again to witness the cart full of breakfast and a bottle of wine. Dandy was taken back, and then looked over at JP. The pose in the bed and that smile gave Dandy a little stunned blush.

"Did... did you do all this for me?" He asked, blinking as he walked over to the bed. Dandy sat down slowly, still a bit tender from last night.

–-  
"Its just breakfast Dandy. I thought you'd need a little something to eat and relax after that beating I put you through." JP chuckled when he saw Dandy walking, "Are you sure you're not hurt? I'm still going to tow you out if you want it or not. I want to see to see the bell hop pushing you down the halls."

He sat up, clearly  
unbothered from his own time getting topped by Dandy. But that was just because of the painkillers he had been taking. "You know I still have two pills on me and i can give you one so you're not sore all day."

–-  
JP didn't really grasp how sweet just simple breakfast was for Dandy. It wasn't everyday he was treated like this. With his crew, they were his friends but never did anything like this. And his dates? It's hard for a no-show to fix you pancakes.

When JP mentioned a bellhop driving him down the halls, Dandy's face lit up.

"That sounds fun!" He grinned, the thought of flying down the hallways of the large hotel. Oh yeah, he was going to get banned from there as soon as the bell hop let his guard down. Driving that thing on his own down the staircase sounded like a thrill. While in the mist of his daydream, JP offered painkillers again. Dandy shook his head.

"Those are for you, baby," Dandy scooted closer to JP, wincing a little. "Still a bit raw, I don't think that was enough spit," he said, gently rubbing his backside through the towel. He had a little sly smile on his face. "We'll have ta change that up next time you're in charge, eh?" He was already thinking about the idea of going again, but just.. not that morning. "I'll be able to fight through the pain! We got an ice bucket with that wine, right? My ass is saved! AH HA HAHA!" Dandy laughed, letting JP know that he was still having a good time.

–-  
"Yes! I want to ride on it too you know! So make sure to leave me some space when the bellhop shows up. Then Dandy refused the painkillers. He knew how it felt to be sore...especially when you weren't quite ready or it had been not a smooth ride in general. The mention of using the ice bucket made him shake his head. "Oh Dandy..."

He rubbed Dandy's shoulders and stood up. "We can use the ice but I doubt your balls are going to like that and I very much like your balls." He went to sit down at the little table by the window of the room. "I hope you like what I got for us. Go ahead, take look."

–-  
Dandy let out a loud laugh at mentioning his balls, shaking his head as JP sat over by the little table. He stood up, walking over to the selection with his towel tucked tightly around his waist. Dandy was very quiet, which was usual for him, especially when food was involved. He saw the wine and the cart just full of food. The smell was amazing and was about to make his mouth water.

But it wasn't his mouth that was watering. He looked over at JP, little beads of tears in the corners of his eyes.

"No one's ever gotten me breakfast in bed before..." Dandy said with a quivering lip. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked back at the food. Dandy had a history of helping people, namely women, in need. From posing as a boyfriend to helping them win prom queen, Dandy did it without asking for anything in return. But unlike those times, this time the universe rewarded him. This man wanted to help a complete stranger from off the street get his confidence back after his break up and have a great time while he was crashing with him. He went as far as letting this man dominate him in bed just to make sure that he was happy and felt loved.

"I, uh," Dandy blushed rubbing his cheek, brushing along his sideburn. He didn't even know what to say. What could he say? Dandy ended up just walking over to JP, his hand gripping his towel. "Dude. You seriously go above and beyond with spoiling me," Dandy was holding back the tears, trying to play it cool. "I... I don't know if I can even th-thank you enough..." He rubbed his eye, letting out a little sound.

–-  
"No one? Really?" JP furrowed his eyebrows, "not even the cat or vacuum?" He held his hands together not quite like he wanted but it had to do. "But you've been in relationships before haven't you? Surely someone..?" He had been doing all this because deep down he had wanted things like this to have been done for him.

JP stood up and held his arms out to the sides then pointed at himself, "Then I'll be the one to do it! And you better get used to it, Space boy!" He grinned, "because I want you to be happy just like you want me to be. I know it!"

–-  
Dandy could barely keep himself together while JP spoke. The urge to bolt to the bathroom to cry was rising so no one could see him pour out his emotions. Dandy was a strong man that didn't let things get to him. Then, he heard JP's joy. Saw that grin.

And the comment about wanting Dandy to be happy.

That broke him.

Dandy raced over to JP, his arms wrapping around the racer and he cried. He cried against the racer's neck and gripped the back of his jacket. There were so many emotions that had been bottled up for lord knows how long that were all being spewed onto the racer's skin. Tears soaking him and the sound of a grown man crying echoed in the room.

"I, I just wanted," he was trying to stop stammering. This wasn't like him. He never did this in front of the boys. No one had ever seen him break like this before. Dandy was trying so hard to get his act together, but there was a pain in his heart every time he tried. "I just wanted to make you happy! I didn't expect you ta do all this for me!"

–-  
Jp was honestly surprised. He didn't even get a chance to step back or anything when Dandy was upon him and...crying.

He didn't know what to do. He had always been the one doing this to Frisbee in their time alone and back then he'd get slapped for making a scene. It quickly taught him to keep his shit together in public. That hand...was strong. He shook the thoughts out of his head and rubbed Dandy's back. "You did make me happy, Dandy. Who knows what I would have done alone if I hadn't met you." He decided it would be best to stop talking about his own problems. It seemed like Dandy. The rock he had leaned on had some chips of his own. "You don't have to eat if you aren't feeling up to it."

–-  
Dandy sniffled and looked up at JP from his jacket.

"I'm always up for eating," he said with a little pout, his hands clinging on the large collar. He stood up, still a bit slouched, and rubbed his nose. Then, he cleared his throat, looking away for a moment and wiped the rest of the tears away. He let out a little sigh, trying to cool himself down. He didn't like making a scene like that. "Sorry you had ta see me like that," he scratched his cheek, not looking at JP.

"Just, you're really bein' good ta me. I can't remember the last time someone had treated me like that. I don't mean ta sounds like that guy but, like," he looked at JP. "I don't think I ever have. I mean my memory is kinda hazy, but I really don't think I have. Not even the guys have ever done somethin' like this for me as a thank you. Or any of my past dates," he walked over to the breakfast cart and grabbed a plate. Then, he started picking different things up, sniffing some and then trying others before getting more.

"I mean I've done stuff for people, sure," Dandy shrugged, looking at the wine bottle. He could see the stray hairs poking out of his pompadour and brushed it back with his fork. There, perfect once again! Now where was he? Oh right. "But I've never really had someone go and do this kinda thing in return. I got used to it and just kept goin'. I assumed that maybe, ya know, karma would kinda find me and reward me. Maybe with nirvana or some junk." He looked back at JP, some egg stuffed in his mouth as he rambled. At least he wasn't crying anymore or stumbling, so this was good progress.

–-  
Jp couldn't believe that. It sounded so sad. Here he was feeling like shit the day before because of his first break up and Dandy had been not only through many but also never treated right. Maybe they were more similar than he had thought and it was why he felt a connection so quickly. "Maybe I'm your reward? I'm sure there will be more though!"

He served himself a plate and followed Dandy's lead with a bite of egg. "I don't mind seeing you like that. Everyone needs it. Its not good to bottle it up." He smiled. "Take it from your soda pop."

–-  
Dandy let out a little chuckle at JP referencing the little nickname. He had that sweet smile and took another bite of his food.

"I guess that was one way ta let it out," he said as he sat down at the little table. His plate was stacked full with food and this man felt like he was starving. As he shoveled down food, he was thinking a bit to himself. Then, he looked to JP. He had realized that there was something very different about this man. As if he was reborn into as happier and sweeter man than the one he had met on the street.

To think that Dandy, just being himself, actually helped this man return to being the Sweet JP. Not some broken hearted, broken down JP.

And with that thought, he gave him the biggest smile. There were stars in his eyes as he looked at JP. The feeling of love in his heart blooming.

–-  
Jp ate, unaware of what else Dandy might have been thinking. He didn't want to stop spoiling Dandy but he knew that eventually he would eat up through his money. Especially fixing the Litte Aloha. Worse part was finding his own car and fixing that custom beast. For now, he kept smiling. He sipped from his glass of wine. "I need to be sure one hundred percent. Can you walk comfortably?"

–-  
Dandy's mouth was full of food when JP asked that question. He nodded, unable to speak. Then, he swallowed and thumbed at his chest.

"I've done a lotta shit in my time. Takin' a rod up the ass is nothin' when it comes to the other pain I've endured," despite that phrasing, Dandy looked pretty damn happy. "I'll be fine, soda pop. And if I can't walk well," he looked at him and raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his place, playfully pushing the food around. "Ya know. You'll just have ta remember ta actually lube up my asshole next time and not just stick it in there!" Dandy had a big grin on his face as he placed the plate on his knee. He pointed at JP, a massive smile as he spoke.

"Ya gotta deal with me with a broken ass! Consider this a lesson with bein' on top, baby! Ya gotta look out for your sub! I looked after you and see how great you turned out??" Dandy was sounding like his old, silly, self now. Laughter poured from him. Then, his plate fell on the floor. He looked down and then continued to laugh, unable to stop.

–-  
Jp snickered, "I'll get lube today. Sound good? But before then no funny business." He nodded when he was told this was a lesson to teach him. "Sounds like hard work for a guy with two jacked up limbs but it won't stop me, I'll make sure you're feeling so fine that you'll forget all about your broken ass."

The plate fell and luckily didn't break, but he didn't feel upset about it. It simply came as a surprise. "You're pretty clumsy ain't you?" He laughed. "Don't sweat it, here eat with me." Jp said his plate toward Dandy on the table and then scooted his chair next to him.

Today they had to meet the old man and get the Little Aloha towed there. He hoped it wouldn't be too expensive of a fix. Maybe the old man was cool with doing it as a favor.

–-  
"Some might call me that," Dandy said cutely. He watched JP join him with that plate of food. There was a cute little humming coming from Dandy as be ate.

The subject of the Little Aloha had actually left Dandy's mind. The vehicle, thankfully, wasn't totalled. It had been in worse scuffs, but what freaked Dandy out was that it wouldn't start back up. It seemed like everything went dead as soon as it hit the pile of trash.

"So let's see," Dandy was eating a piece of sausage from the side of his mouth as he spoke. "Today's agenda is us gettin' banned from this place, harassin' your old man and then us kissin' in front of my crew," Dandy looked to JP. He already knew that he was going to have to talk to the guys at some point and this man was going to put on a show.

This man. He was dating the Sweet JP. It was going to be--

"Oh hey!! Do ya think we'll be on TV?? With all those reporters last night there's gotta be somethin' about us!" Dandy lit up, jumping from the table. He bumped into JP, too giddy to walk straight as he looked around for a remote.

–-  
"Hell yea it is our agenda. I don't even mind if I break my other leg." He wagged a piece of toast around and broke off a piece to eat.

He had only thought about the tabloids which he managed to read from time to time. He frequen missed things on the TV due to practice runs and workouts to keep his figure looking great in his pants. "Oh right. I didn't think about that. Flip on that TV, I want to see what they think!"

–-  
"Found it!" Dandy cheered and grabbed the remote from the to of the satellite box. Racing back over to JP, he turned on the flat screen from across the room and turned up the volume as much as he could. He was all smiles and couldn't wait to see his face on the screen. Would they actually cover their evening? There were a lot of people there wanting to record and take pictures of the two.

Once the news logo flew onto the screen, Dandy was on the edge of his seat. He was looking back at JP and then at the program with much anticipation. A woman news anchor came onto the screen, sporting a slow cut blouse and some paperwork in her hand. Dandy raised his eyebrows at that in surprise.

"This planet has some interesting news anchors. I betcha their ratings are through the roof," Dandy joked, lightly elbowing JP. As the woman spoke about the stories coming up, she mentioned one that was for the entertainment gossip section.

"Yellowline Racer Sweet JP was spotted at a local eatery with a new face," she began. Dandy moved his hands to JP's shoulders, nearly shaking him in excitement. "It seemed that he had moved on from racing and has now settled down with a man claiming to be Space Dandy, an unknown man that seems to be from out of this world," Dandy's smile slowly started to fade as she spoke. Settled down? No. No wait that's not right. And Dandy wasn't unknown, in his opinion. A scene of the two through the doorway of the VIP room was shown. In the scene was Dandy downing his drink and then eating the breadstick whole with JP's back to the camera. Dandy's jaw dropped.

"They got footage of that?? Nice! Look at me go!" Dandy laughed with the biggest grin. Then, the scene changed to Dandy when he was in front of the bathroom, flaunting and showing off.

"It seems that Sweet JP's 'date' is a lot more spontaneous than the last one, showing off to the crowd. But that's not all he did," the scene changed again, showing JP kissing Dandy.

–-  
He felt that same bit of jealousy but hearing the news anchor say that there was a gossip story made it all better. Now everyone would know they were a couple. Even Frisbee. God he hoped Frisbee was watching.

He was eager to see and held his fork low over the plate. He could feel the excitement in Dandy's body from the shuddering vibration of attempting to hold back something. "Hell no I'm not settled! But I am with him!" Jp tried to correct the News Anchor. Once he saw himself kissing Dandy though he stood right up and hollered. "Look at that! They got it!" He smiled and laughed. "Whooo! Its perfect!" Perfect revenge.

–-  
Dandy was also cheering about the kiss, his arms thrown up.

"Oh hell yeah! Look at that! We looked fine as hell, baby!" He looked over at JP, seeing him laughing and excited about the footage. Dandy didn't know that JP used that as a tactic for psychological warfare, all he knew was that he was happy to be spending time with a guy that he really cared about. He jumped up, flinging his arms around JP and kissed against his cheek.

"This is so awesome! Oh damn I'm gonna see if--" Dandy then heard his wrist communicator going of on his wrist. Clicking it, he heard a familiar voice.

"I didn't know you liked men!" Meow said on the other line, sounding in complete disbelieving. Then he heard a little robot also speak up.

"Congratulations!!" QT beamed, a sound of joy came from him. There was even the sound of Meow being happy right next to him with a little bit of laughter. Dandy stared at the communicator, unable to comprehend what was being said. "I always thought you only liked ladies, but it's good to know that you found someone that makes you happy! I haven't seen you smile like that since our last trip to BooBies!" QT commented. Dandy held his mouth, looking away for a bit.

Under that hand, he had the biggest smile.

"You know, I thought I heard something yesterday, but I thought it was just you fighting with that guy like you used to with Johnny!" Meow laughed. Dandy also laughed along with that, remembering how he used to fight and sing with his old band.

"Yeah, good times. But hey! I gotta go! Me 'nd JP have some plans today. If you could, text me you's guys's coordinates. I'll see ya later, baby~" Dandy ended the call. He looked over at JP, smug as he could be. "That went a lot better than I thought!"

–-  
"Its exactly what I had wanted in the news, Dandy. Thanks for letting me kiss you like that. I can't wait to get the tabloid to save it." He said as he was kissed on the cheek. He shut his mouth when he heard the first hints of someone's voice coming through the communicator.

"Your friends really seem happy too." He let out a small laugh through his nose. When the call was over he finally spoke up again "Check out time should be coming by soon. They said to be out at noon and going by the clock, it is almost time." He sat back down and rubbed his leg's cast a bit. It wasn't as bad as last night when he had held Dandy. He ate his fill and then went to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth and wash his hands. "The bellhop is probably waiting outside. So get dressed and we can take his cart."

–-  
"Sure thing, soda pop!" Dandy was looking for his clothes as he held his towel close to his waist. He found his pants with no problem and then his belt. Boots on the floor... sweater tossed to the side... Then, Dandy saw his pink date-night shirt ruined with blood. He had a little pout on his face and then let out a sigh.

"Ya know," Dandy called out to JP. "I think we do need ta invest in, like, a sex first aid kit," he said as he tossed his shirt into the trash. There was no way he could get that stain out. Thankfully he had that blue sweater to put on.

Slipping it over his chest, he rolled the sleeves up, making them cuff at the end. Then, he put back on the rest of his outfit. While he was tightening his belt, Dandy walked into the bathroom to see JP.

"They're gonna find my bloody shirt in the trash can. If they ask, tell them it was there when we got here."

–-  
JP was making his final touches on his magnificent pompadour and slipped the small container of pomade away along with his comb. "A first aid kit? haha, if you want." He saw the flash of blue and turned his head, "Right, you had a sweater didn't you? Looking sharp, yacht boy."

"Pssh, who cares. People leave worse things in hotel rooms. At least you tossed it in the trash can for em. Hell, someone's probably going to fight for it if you think about it. Maybe we should take it and toss it to a crowd." He went to the trash can to pull Dandy's pink shirt and looked at it, touching the stain and running his fingers over the collar. "I kind of want to keep it though...like a reminder of our first day together."

–-  
Dandy couldn't help but laugh at that, the idea of him keeping a shirt as a memory of their first day.

"A'right if you want that shirt so badly then let's go get it cleaned up. And no. I won't let ya keep the blood stain on it," Dandy shook his head with a little smile as he took the shirt from JP and headed towards the bathroom. "Not sure if that's a common thing for people ta do on this planet, ya know with traditions," there was the sound of running cold water as Dandy started to clean the stain, at least as much as he could, out of the shirt. "But I'm not gonna have ya goin' around with a nasty bloody shirt in your dufflebag. We'll haveta hit up a laundry mat or somethin' ta get this stain out. I don't have any kinda washer on my ship."

Dandy walked back out of the bathroom, showing JP the shirt. Yeah, there was still a big stain for sure. He folded it up in the towel he had used that morning and handed it to JP.

"Another, less bloody, momento," he had a little sly smile and headed toward the door. "Now let's go ride that cart!


	8. --Nine Flights--

"Why not?" JP held the shirt a little protectively. but Dandy snatched it right out of his able hand. "Hey!" He glanced at the bathroom door then heard the running water. His eyebrows raised. "I'm not from this planet anyway-" He looked into the bathroom to see the water running from bloodied to clear. However, the stain remained, he smiled and took both the towel and wet shirt. "I can see it and its all that matters."

He placed the towel-shirt combo under his arm and changed the heights on his crutch to make it seem like he needed it there. "Let's!" he followed Dandy out, looking back for a moment to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

The Bellhop stood outside with his cart, "I'm here to collect your...luggage?" He didn't see any at all.

"That's us. We're the luggage." JP pointed at himself and Dandy matter of factly.

–-

Dandy leaned on JP playfully and thumbed at himself.

"I got some baggage, but we make it work!" Dandy laughed, having to switch up the joke in his mind. Unlike around the boys, Dandy tried to keep his insensitive jokes to himself. He knew that it wasn't something to make fun of, but god he had to let it out. Even if it was a jab at himself.

Dandy then raced over to the cart and grabbed onto the gold-painted metal frame. He was already inside and waved to JP.

"Come on, baby! Let's go!" He shouted, his foot down and already ready to have them scoot and drive away from the unsuspecting bellhop.

–-

JP hopped onto the cart with a grunt, and held tight in case that bellhop tried to pull him out. "I ain't coming loose!" He saw the key for the cart was still in "Go go go!" He slapped the seat that Dandy sat in.

–-

"AH HA HA HA!!" Dandy shouted, flooring the bellhop's cart. The hovering contraption was cruising down the hallway. Admittedly, not very fast. Dandy looked down at the speed, noticing that the electric power cart had only one set speed. "That ain't gonna fly," Dandy frowned, he looked back at JP.

"Hey, I need ya ta drive," he said as he took his hands off the wheel and started to move back. "I'll make this puppy go a little bit faster by pushin' it. Take us to the stairs and then we're on our way ta gettin' banned, baby!" Dandy beamed. He was all-in on the idea of getting into trouble with JP. With QT, he couldn't have fun like this. But with JP.

He felt like this guy got him.

–-

The Bellhop raised his hands up, "Wait! You can't take that!" and he ran after the duo.

JP switched seats rather smoothly and he looked down at the panel of the luggage cart. "Hey what the hell.." He furrowed his eyebrows. It was nearly under 20 miles per hour! "I can run fast than this!" but could he? he had never measured. Of course with a push, the hover cart picked up speed and kept the speed due to not being in contact with the floor. This was more like it!

He glanced up for signs of a stairwell and drove the bellhop cart with down it, it picked up even more speed on the downslope. "Ohoho-hooooo! You better hold on tight because there's a whole lot more of those stairs!" He loved being behind the wheel again, even if it was a bellhop cart.

–-

Dandy ran behind the cart, pushing it much faster and further and the set speed. Once it was fast enough that he couldn't keep up, Dandy jumped onto the back of it, hanging onto the rails. He looked at JP, hearing him cheer and telling him to hold on tight. The alien hunter grinned, his tight getting gripper on the rail. He looked over his shoulder.

"See ya on the flip side, baby!" In the heat of the moment, Dandy flipped off the bellhop and leaned towards JP, helping him control the cart with his weight. JP's joy and excitement over something like this kept Dandy smiling.

This was what he was planning since he handed the wheel off to JP. For him to feel the thrill of racing, even if it was just a bellhop cart.

–-

The bellhop saw them disappear down the stairs with the cart and immediately went into a room to call for help. The guy fro the news and his boyfriend were stealing a cart!

Lucky for them the whole ride down the stairs was a spiral and the increasing speed made it feel more and more like a rollercoaster spiraling. JP felt himself leaning harder and harder toward the left side of the cart to keep it in line as the forces of nature wanted to push it out to the right side railing. "W-wait what are we going to do when we run outta stair!?"

–-

"We're gonna blast outta here, baby!!" Dandy shouted as they were quickly approaching the end of the stairs. "There's a door right down here, right?? We can just plow through that and make it to the road! Who needs a cab when we got this baby??" Dandy was loving this action and helped JP with leaning.

–-

JP saw their last stair step from the top of the last flight. That was the tile floor of the lobby and he could hear the sound of people talking down there too! He blinked and they were already at the lobby's floor hurtling past people who only barely manage to jump out of the way. Suitcases and bags went flying as they crashed through a tower of someone's luggage. The bellhop cart even pushed a coffee table out of the way.

He knew the street past those glass doors was a cross street. "Fuck!" was all he managed to say before he held his cast over his face and turned his face away from the incoming shattering of glass. He felt the gust of wind from cars they had just narrowly dodged.

–-

Dandy heard JP shout out and thankfully thought he shouted "duck". He ducked down, hiding behind JP's seat. Raising his head up, he saw that they were in the street, flying down the road and past the cars. They were being honked and swore at as they flew through red lights.

"So, uh! We have ta meet up with the old man at my ship, right?" Dandy called out over the sound of the wind. He was clinging onto the back of JP's chair, feeling them go down a hill, which, in turn, increased their speed. He felt himself being tugged back a bit from the force.

"YAHOO!!" Dandy cried out, still sporting that winning smile as they cruised.

–-

"Right!" Normally JP wouldn't give a shit about going this speed but this thing had no seat belts. No roll cage. No lights! No top! It didn't even have a clutch or anything! In fact, its braking wasn't strong enough to slow them down at all. It was meant to only break at low speeds inside the hotel. "You better hold on to me instead!"

At least the cart was small and JP could squeeze it between cars but turning? That was another story. It felt like a whip as the little cart swerved in a wide arc into their new direction. Red light, green light. JP wasn't paying attention at that. He was more interested in where they were going by the second and how not to crash. There were many more cars on the streets than in a race and dodging vehicles like this wasn't something he usually did.

–-

Dandy was clinging and shouting from excitement. He didn't even think about the roll cage, lights, or whatever else was legal to be on the road. This man was just having a thrill rushing past cars and seeing the world blur around them.

"WHOO!! Did ya see that one, baby??" He shouted out when he saw a car swerve away from their cart. Dandy looked back, seeing the car colliding with another one in the distance. "Oh boy-- Our bad!!" Dandy called out with his hand cupped next to his mouth. He looked at JP.

"Ey, JP! You doin' alright with steerin'? Do ya need me 'ta lean or something?" He asked. His grip remained on JP's jacket, clinging as he watched the challenges his boyfriend was having to overcome.

–-

"They'll be fine! I hope." JP laughed, not looking over his shoulder to see the collision happen behind them. "Its a little slippery and doesn't turn well. Just lean with me when I do!" He had remembered the highway the cab drivers had taken to bring them to Ironside and the hotel. He simply took them back.

JP looked up at a drone chasing behind them. "Hey, it looks like we might be on the news again. Can't wait to see it." He waved and flipped the drone off.

–-

Dandy looked up, a big smile on his face as he also joined in, flipping off the drone and laughing.

"How's THAT for settled down!" Dandy shouted, hoping the drone had heard him. Then, he looked back ahead of them. He leaned with JP whenever his body would, keeping in sync with him like a perfect sled team. These two did make a really great team, even if it was them creating chaos where ever they went. "How much further is it??" Dandy asked. His eyes were on the drone.

"I actually need ta get that thing off our trail," he said, looking around the bellcart. There was nothing to throw at the drone. He couldn't use his own boots or us JP's. The only thing he could think of that they didn't really need was-- "JP! I need my shirt!"

–-

"A few more exits." JP glanced at the exit sign that just passed. "We have time." He pulled toward the center lane just to confuse the people watching them. it'd look like they were going to go further. "You shirt? The hell with that idea." He looked up at the drone and attempted to spit at it's camera. He had the shirt wrapped in the towel safe and sound between his legs. "Take the towel and throw that."

–-

When JP spat, the spit went right into Dandy's face, making him wince.

"That almost got in my mouth!" Dandy barked and wiped it off his cheek. He then heard JP's idea, taking the towel instead of the shirt. "That works!" He leaned next to JP, grabbing between his legs. "Hello handsome~" Dandy teased with a little smirk as he touching JP's inner thigh. With a little laugh, Dandy grabbed the towel with one hand, unraveled the shirt from within and pulled it out into the open. Dandy thought for a moment about the idea of throwing it, mulling it over in his head.

Throwing it might have to be his last resort. But, he did have a better idea.

"HEY!! Get a shot of this!" Dandy shouted. He spun the towel next to the cart, winding it up, and then whipped it at the drone. He was attempting to towel snap the flying camera, wanting to knock it out of the sky without losing the towel.

"Come on, wuss! Dontcha just wanna get that feed about the new hot couple!?" He whipped the towel again at it. "Come on, baby! Get a li'l closer! Ya need ta get that good ol' money shot!!" Dandy attempted it again, missing the drone once again.

–-

"Oh shut up. I know you like my spit. Otherwise, ya wouldn't kiss me." He grinned and moved his knees apart for Dandy to take the towel.

The drone zoomed in at the thigh stroke and zoomed out to see Dandy winding the towel up. It moved back just in time but the next time it wasn't so lucky.

JP moved the cart over to the lanes to the right, giving Dandy the needed reach to knock the drone out of the air.

The drone spun and fell onto the highway. It fell apart, pieces and parts of its rotors flying everywhere.

"HELL YEA BABE!" JP let go of the wheel to raise up his arms in a cheer. They were two exits away and once they were off the highway, he let go of the accelerator. It took a while to slow down with such a weak brake. "That was bitchin!"

–-

Dandy couldn't believe he actually hit that drone out of the sky! He saw JP cheer, his heart pounding as they made it off the highway.

"It was so bitchin!" Dandy cheered, reaching forward to get a hi-five to JP. "I can't believe how cool that was! That was so insane! The way that you drove that cart? You just proved your the greatest racer out there! Ya don't need no special acceleration or somethin' that handles like a dream-- you just need those racin' gusts, baby!" Dandy was still standing on the back as the cart slowed to a stop in front of the chain-linked fence that housed the Aloha 'Oe.

Meow and QT were outside as if they were waiting for Dandy. Once they spotted Dandy and JP, they rushed over.

"You're back!!" QT waved his arms at Dandy. The waving was frantic, as if it was mixed with joy and fear. "What in the world are you driving??" Meow also looked at the cart and then at JP.

"I can't believe you're dating the Sweet JP," Meow smiled at JP and then back at Dandy. Dandy rubbed the back of his head, nearly blushing at the flattery. There was a little giggle that left him as he looked away from the scene.

–-

"A cart? We stole it from a bellhop at the hotel." He flipped out his comb to slick back any stray hairs and fixed up his jacket, "It's ours now. Help me take it up inside the Aloha Oe." He pointed at the yellow ship.

He winked at Meow, "We can talk a little once we're inside too. I bet you got a buncha questions." He looked at Dandy. "Let's hide before they see where we went. The Old Man should be coming by soon to check out your Little Aloha too."

–-

"You stole this from the hotel??" QT's eyes went wide as he looked at JP. Then, he looked to Dandy, his eyes glaring. "I can't believe you're getting JP into trouble!" He drove over to Dandy, arms out and ready to bap him.

"Eep!" Dandy ducked out of the bellcart and ran over to Meow. He stood behind him, using him as a shield. "You heard JP, QT! Go get that bellcart inside the ship!" He ordered. QT let out an aggravated sigh and went back to the cart. He grabbed it by the rails and waved to Meow, needing his assistance.

"Coming!" Meow called out to QT and then looked back to JP. "Yeah, we both do! We'll see you inside!" he said as he walked over to the cart, sitting inside and drove it over to the Aloha 'Oe to be taken up.

Dandy rested his hands in his pockets and walked over to JP. Standing next to him, he watched the boys take the cart up the lift and into the ship.

"So, uh," Dandy tilted his head towards JP. "Wanna go check out the Little Aloha with me?" He had a sly smile, knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

–-

"Pssh it was my idea." JP waved his hand. "What do you take me for? A goody two-shoes? Well, guess what? I only got one boot." He climbed out and took his crutch. "Heh, I guess they don't know that much about me since I'm sure they mentioned my prison time in the recap of the race right?"

He watched QT and Meow drive the cart to the ship and get swallowed up into the belly of the ship. "you bet I do. Take me over there."

–-

Dandy moved his arm around JP's waist, leading him over to his dinged-up ride.

"I actually don't know if they even watched that race," he commented. "We were supposed ta watch it here live, but ya know. Kinda tardy to the party." Dandy shook his head and let go of JP. He then moved his hand to the Little Aloha. "Even if they did know about the prison thing," Dandy climbed up onto the hood and reached his arm down for JP. "They wouldn't've cared," he had a confident smile. Then, he blinked seeing JP with his casts.

"Oh right, hold up," Dandy jumped back down and grabbed JP by the waist. "Up ya go!" He said, trying to lift JP up onto the decorated red hood.

–-

"Maybe you can show it to them when I take an early sleep tonight. I think I'll need it. Plus... I want first dibs on where I'm sleeping."

He watched Dandy climb up with ease and was about to try when he realized he wouldn't be able to. For a moment he thought they'd stay down on the floor but was surprised when Dandy grabbed him around the waist and pushed him up."Uh-whoa!" He waved his arms and got up onto the red hood thanks to Dandy. "You're strong..."

–-

Dandy let out a chuckle at that comment about his strength and climbed up on the hood.

"I lift a bit," he commented. Dandy hit a button in his communicator and popped the windshield up. "I gotta with the job I have, ya know? Some aliens are pretty hefty," he commented and leaped down inside the cockpit. Dandy offered JP his hand. "I think you'll get a kick outta this!"

He lead the racer inside, showing off the inside of the cockpit. The room was the perfect size for at least four people. Sadly, it was littered with Dandy's Playboy magazines and crushed up beer cans.

"He didn't clean up in here either. Son of a..." Dandy grumbled, looking around at the mess. He quickly moved his junk to a corner of the cockpit, under a counter-like space and kicked the cans to the other side. Then, he took a seat in the pilot's chair. He rested his arms on the handlebars of the ride.

"Well? Impressive, isn't it?" He beamed.

\---

JP took a look inside. For a moment it seemed like he was looking at all the mess but then he spoke up, "Its so....roomy!" He sat in one chair, then the next, and the last one just to try them out. He then stood up and had a look at the controls.

"What the-" It looked nothing like the was used to driving. There were so many things to press and use. "It's fucking awesome!"

He reached around Dandy's shoulders and placed his hands over Dandy's. "Please let me drive this..."

–-

Dandy saw JP looking around, checking out the co-pilot's chair, the stools that raised from the floors. The alien hunter chuckled, glad to see JP so enthusiastic about one of his pride and joys. Then, he felt those hands on his shoulders and that little begging. Dandy squinted, a little pout-like frown as JP asked about driving his ship.

"I can't even drive 'em right now," Dandy sighed as he sat back in the co-pilot's chair. He spun it around, letting JP see him lounging. "This one, this baby, I've had him for a long while," he stroked the armrests and let out a dreamy sigh. "You have ta watch me drive him first. I can't just let ya jump in and go ta town on this guy. That's like me askin' for your Trans AM's keys," Dandy raised his eyebrows at JP.

Then he leaned in, hands together.

"Can I please drive your Trans AM once it's fixed?" He had a dramatic begging look on his face. "I need ta feel that ride and how they handle! Freakin', that Yellowline footage was amazin'! I need ta try them out for myself!"

–-

"Well obviously after it is looked at. Why would I ask to drive something that doesn't move?" JP looked around at other buttons. It seemed like a bunch of them weren't labeled at all. He sat down

Hold up. Dandy drive his Trans AM? Was he crazy!? "Hell no! That's how I make my money!" He crossed his arms into the shape of an X. "No way. Nu-uh. You can't drive the thing I need to keep us me working and you stuffed with good food." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not ready to retire just yet. I'm too old for the kid's menu and too young to die."

–-

Dandy couldn't help but laugh at JP's reaction. He was so against the idea and gave some pretty damn good reasons why Dandy couldn't drive his ride.

"Then it looks like you understand where I'm comin' from. This little baby goes into the Aloha 'Oe and allows me 'ta pilot her. With this thing busted, I can't get off this rock and back into space," Dandy rested his hands in his pockets, looking out the windshield of the ship. The thought of returning into space was starting to fill his mind. To see the stars, to travel around the galaxy.

Space. Space was his home.

Dandy looked back at JP, the back of his head rolling against the seat.

"You know, once our babies are fixed up, we could race for each other's keys," Dandy smirked. He sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "I promise I won't wreck your Trans AM. I know cars. But you don't know how ta fly my ship. Unless you got a history with motorcycles that I don't know about, I doubt you can pilot this bad boy."

–-

"Wait really? I thought this was a separate thing completely." Jp looked around once more. That was insane. A ship in a ship but the little drives the big one? Oh hell yea.

"Of course I know how to drive your ship. Do you think I only know how to drive cars? Pssh.." JP tilted his head back while keeping his eyes on Dandy. "I'll drive circles around you, buddy." He hoped that his bluff would fool Dandy. "You really think the future king of redline doesn't know how to drive all sorts of things?"

–-

Dandy gave him a look, one that showed that he wasn't impressed with that bluff.

"Have ya ever driven into space before, JP?" He asked as he placed his arms behind his head. "This kinda thing is built for it. It's a whole different level than whatever you've driven," Dandy was thinking more so about the Hawaiian Yankee that hid within the vehicle. That was the reason he didn't want JP's hands driving this. If he found out how to make him appear then he would never get his baby back!

"I'll let ya drive him, eventually," Dandy reassured him. "Just, give it some time. Just like how you'll let me drive your Trans AM~" He winked. "I know I can sway you, soda pop~"

–-

"Tch..." Jp turned his head away and closed his eyes. His bluff hadn't worked. "Ngh..I'll let you ride in my Trans AM but you have to sit in my lap the whole time." He spun his chair around. "I've ever only raced on land...or at least low height. Never in...space..."

–-

Dandy smirked at that and closed his eyes as well.

"Well I'll have ya know that I've done all three," he showed off three fingers to JP. "It's been a long time, but I've done it all, baby. Why do you think I get you so well?" Dandy then sat up, his arms resting on the rests of the chair. "I get the thrill of the race, the challenge, the winning, the girls," he looked at the handlebars of the Little Aloha, a little sad smile on his face. "They gave me a lotta nicknames back then. Loser wasn't a common one," he glanced back at JP out of the corner of his eye. "At least I didn't think it was."

Dandy then looked up at the ceiling, stroking his chin.

"Asshole and dirtbag were are at the top of the list... Lotta trash talk, ya know?" He shook his head, those vague memories coming and going in his mind.

–-

JP turned his seat around a bit. "Do you think me just a rookie then..if I've only raced on land.." He held the edge of the seat. "You'd beat me.."

"I only sometimes went for the girls but that was because after the races I was so excited you know? All that adrenaline going through your body." He looked down at the floor, "But girls weren't what I wanted. Not really."

–-

Dandy blinked, hearing JP talk like that. He'd beat JP in a race? He continued to listen, nodding as he leaned forward.

"You're still better than me, JP. You kept racing," he said with a smile. Then the comment about the girls made Dandy glance back at his magazines.

"With me, the girls were the big reason I did race," Dandy wanted to be completely honest with JP. "Mixed with the thrill of the race and, of course, the money," he let out a dreamy sigh. "Yeah to be admired like that. To have all those eyes on you and seein' you kickin' ass with your ride," his mind trailed off to the hazy past. The sounds. Remembering the crowds of people. The last one he had done was years ago, around the time he met his crew. He almost died in that race when he rear-ended that pretty boy.

Dandy escaped his reminiscing. If he kept at that for too long, he was going to fall asleep in his chair.

"JP," Dandy looked over. "Don't stop racing. Keep doin' what you love," he had a soft, almost sad, look on his face. "It's important to chase that dream you got with it, baby. A dream is what keeps people goin', ya know?"

–-

"I mean of course you would. The engine of your ship in this thing? How wouldn't you beat me? No matter how good I drive if your stove is better than mine then of course I'd lose." JP picked fight but when it came to racing he knew what it meant to be stacked up against competition like this.

"Believe me. I'm not going to quit racing. It gets me goin' like nothing else. Well besides you." He smiled and turned his seat back around to face Dandy. "Even when I become the king of redline, i'll fight to keep my spot as the best driver." He pointed at Dandy, "and then I'll become a racer in space and take ass and kick names there."

–-

Dandy heard that passion in JP's voice. The confidence he had about his ability to race and become the King of Redline. He had a sweet smile on his face.

"That's my man," he said softly and stood up from his seat. Dandy slowly walked over to JP and tower over him. Then, he turned around and sat on the racer's lap.

"You're my king JP~" Dandy said in a high teasing voice, batting his eyelashes and giggled. He leaned back, kissing on JP's jaw. Then, his voice went back to a more mature speaking voice. "I know you will be," he said sweetly. His hand moved to the other side of JP's face, caressing it slowly. He rubbed his fingers along those sideburns and closed his eyes. "I can't wait to watch every single one of those races, baby."

–-

"You bet your ass it is." He bit his lip. Beautiful. Perfect. This is what he wanted to have in his Trans Am going who knows how fast. Dandy grinding on his hard-on while the car vibrated the two of them against each other... He was snapped back to reality, "Oh you're not going to watch." JP hugged Dandy and rubbed both his hands all over the man's chest, "you'll race with me! The one in front tops to the week!"

–-

Dandy's eyes shot open when JP mentioned Dandy joining him in the races.

"Whoa hold up!" He looked around and then back at JP. "You want ta go against me in a race? Like, for victory sex and cash?" Dandy felt those hands on his chest. "I don't think you understand how competitive I can get. I've used missiles and all sorts of shit in the past. Even whipped out the Hawa--" He stopped, staring off and bit his lip. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at JP. Hoping he didn't catch on. But the way that he acted. Oh yeah. JP was going to notice.

–-

"Pssh-yeah." JP continued his massage on Dandy's pecs, "I get competitive too. Don't worry" Then he heard some words he really didn't want to hear. "WHAT? MISSILES AND-" JP ran his good arm's hand over Dandy's and pinned it behind his back, "Hell no! No weapons!" He pressed harder. "Huh, I bet that Hawa- whatever is some fuckin laser canon too. I can't believe you'd do that!"

–-

"AH!" Dandy felt his arm go behind his back and started to squirm on JP's lap.

"I-It was a death race, baby! A death race!" He gritted his teeth as JP pressed harder into his back. JP mentioning his baby made Dandy's brow furrow. Looked back at JP and huffed.

"The Hawaiian Yankee has dual pistol blasters, thank you very much!" He snapped. He could feel himself getting a bit heated talking about it. "He's one helluva mech and yeah! I did use weapons! I had ta blast myself through the racers with my missiles just ta have a fighting chance! And when I had ta whip him out? Two goons on my ass that wouldn't lay off! I had ta give them a li'l taste of a laser before they destroyed me and my mech!"

Dandy looked at the handlebars of his ship, looking determined while his arm was still pinned.

"Space races are death races," Dandy explained and looked down at the floor. "I don't do them anymore because I got the boys ta take care of," he kept his gaze away from JP. "I kinda... learned a lesson from my own wreck." He let out a sigh and then closed his eyes, relaxing against JP. "I won't use weapons durin' any race we do in the future. I don't even have money to restock my missiles." He had a little sad smile. "I only use the Hawaiian Yankee now for alien hunts or showboating. Nothin' else."

–-

"A mech? In here?!" JP couldn't believe that. That had to be a lie. There was just no way! "Well, you do know that Redline is a death race too right? And I'm not going to strap weapons just because the rest are!"

He eased his pin on Dandy's arm when he felt the man relax. Then he let go completely. "I'm sorry Dandy. I just hate weapons in races. I don't think its right. It ruins the sport and takes away the skill. I've dodged so many things coming my way due to it." He kissed Dandy's shoulder. "I won't buy you any missiles or ammunition. So don't ask."

–-

Dandy felt JP kiss his shoulder.

"I don't plan on it," he sighed with a soft smile. Dandy rested his head against JP's. "I could tell by the way you drove that cart today that you've had some practice with dodgin' whatever came your way," he grinned and shifted to moved his arms around JP's waist. "I still can't get over how damn cool you looked. To see ya laughin' and havin' a blast like that," he shook his head. "You're too damn cute, baby."

\--

"You really think I'm that cute huh?" JP blushed, "Ok get off of me. We should see where I'll sleep and then call my Old Man to see where he's at." He hoped that the junker could snap his fingers and fix the Little Aloha just like that. In fact, he probably could. The old geezer and his four arms were like magic to machines.

–-

Dandy shifted a bit more first, sitting on JP's crotch and then tilted his head back.

"You're the cutest, soda pop~" He giggled and then leaped off JP's lap. Dandy had left the windshield on the passenger side, knowing that they weren't going to stay inside the cockpit for long. Helped JP out first, and then guided him off the hood of the car-like spacecraft.

"I think the only place we got for you to stay in my room. Either that or we can sleep in the lobby together," Dandy rubbed his chin, thinking out loud. "His room was pretty cramped but if QT did clean it for him, the floor would be perfect for them. The two of them on that tiger rug. Clinging to each other while the neon lights illuminated his room... He had to stop thinking about that and make it a reality. "Actually! My room is best! Come on, let's go!"

Dandy lead JP from outside the Aloha 'Oe, up the lift, inside the ship, and then up a shaft that went into the hallway. It's a bit hard to follow, but those two were finally in the main hallway that connected all the rooms together. Dandy beckoned JP to follow him, taking him to the end of the hallway and opening the door to his room. He glanced inside and noticed that it was a mess still. With an awkward laugh, he looked back to JP.

"How about you call your old man first and while I get my room ready for ya, eh?" He sweated, a bit dumb grin on his face. Dandy pulled out his phone and handed it to JP.

–-

"Well I had hoped we'd be in your room." He said as Dandy helped him down. "I'd hate to have to sleep in the lobby where your friends can just walk by." He followed Dandy through the ship as best as he could with his crutch. It was a little complicated when your injuries were both on the same side. Before they got to the bedroom they stopped.

"Right. I have to do that." Jp took the phone and called up Old Man Mole. While he talked, he wandered around the hallway. He told the old man about his crash and the race and how he had been in the hospital. But he didn't mention his Ex at all. He knew the old man was too busy for tv and that he got his news mostly from the papers. So the coverage of himself with Dandy would take a while to filter through to him.

When he hung up he looked around to realize he didn't recognize the area very well. Where had he walked to..?

–-

Meow was out in the hallway, noticing that JP was about to head into his room.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The feline scurried over to the racer, sweating a bit. "You don't want to go in there, that's my room!" He winced and looked down the hall towards Dandy's room. "I guess he's finally cleaning his room, huh?" He sighed and looked up at JP. "Come with me, he'd probably prefer you to stay in the lobby," Meow smiled, leading JP back into the room where he and Dandy first bonded.

"I got to see the Yellowline race last night after you and Dandy left," Meow explained. He had a little smile, as he closed his eyes. "That's pretty smooth, revealing who you are through something like that," Meow chuckled as he gestured over to the table. QT was sitting there, looking over a magazine when the two showed up.

–-

"Sorry. The doors all look the same to me! I didn't mean to intrude." He walked with Meow back to the lobby, "how'd you like the race? I didn't want to really say who I was out of fear that uh...you guys would freak out. I wanted to be treated like a person. Not a celebrity or something." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to Meow. "But not that you know, it's fine. Right?"

–-

Meow and QT looked to one another and then to JP.

"The race was really cool! Your crash was honestly the highlight for us!" Meow cheered, and then stopped. He cleared his throat. "I mean, it sucks that happened to your car."

"It is amazing that you even survived. When I saw you, I could have sworn I had seen you before," QT blinked and then showed an ad on his screen. It was for Yellowline and it featured JP's face among the other racers. "We came here to watch Yellowline. I was about to tell Dandy that we had missed the race, but then I saw him crash the Little Aloha. The fuel tank sensor has been wonky on it and he ended up running out of fuel, I suppose," QT sighed. He then got back to what he was talking about. "I didn't say anything, because there was already so much going on. Between me and Meow dealing with the man towing the Little Aloha and Dandy bringing you on the ship..." QT rubbed his finger against the yellow metal plate on his screen.

"There wasn't really any time to say anything," Meow finished QT's thought. "Dandy not knowing who you were might have been for the best," he added, looking a little nervous. QT nodded and leaned in.

"He gets really jealous himself and someone cooler than him is in the same room," QT explained. "He's a very prideful guy and when someone comes into our life that looks like they can one-up him: he gets super defensive."

–-

At the mention of his crash, he winced a little. "Yea, I don't know how I managed to survive but here I am!." He let his head hang for a moment. "I rather have my car destroyed than not see another day." He lifted his head back up and saw the ad. "Hey, that's me. Look how serious I am there."

Jp leaned in as well to hear the whisper. "Dandy gets jealous? ...but I'm the jealous one. He talked to some lady and damn if I wasn't going to hit him." He thought a bit more but couldn't remember a moment where his boyfriend had gotten jealous. "Will he get jealous if I talk to another guy?"

"By the way, I didn't really catch the names of you two. Or maybe I did and forgot. Can you tell them to me again?" He held out his good hand to QT first since he had the longest reach, "I'm James Prince and you?"

When he got QT's name he did the same to Meow and held his hand out to shake the Betelgeusian's hand.

–-

"I am QT! I am a vacuum cleaning robot and I'm an alien hunter!" QT sounded so confident as he shook JP's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, James!" Meow was next, shaking JP's hand.

"I'm Meow," he said with a cute smile. "I'm an alien hunter and I also help navigate for our hunts," Meow explained. Then, they circled back to the topic of Dandy.

"I'm surprised it was only one lady," QT looked as if he was thinking with his digital eye closed. He looked back at JP. "I guess the best way to let you know what you're getting into is by talking to his closest friends. Which we are," he shrugged and started to speak about Dandy.

"This man loves to flirt with women," QT began. "The fact that he's dating a man really does go outside the norm for him. He always has his eyes on ladies. Whether it's in his magazines or while he's out," he rubbed the back of his head. "Wow, it's really awkward talking about this. It really seems you don't know."

"Yeah. He doesn't," a familiar voice chimed in as the boys turned. They saw Dandy in his usual outfit. Blue letterman jacket, red shirt, black pants, and those brown boots sporting those massive steel-toed soles. "Could you two, I dunno, not talk shit about me for once," he growled as he stepped in closed. His composure was very different than the happy-go-lucky one JP saw while it was just the two of them.

"Are these two botherin' you, baby?" Dandy asked, standing between his crewmates. The two looked anxious as Dandy kept an eye on them.

–-

Jp looked up with about as much anxiety as QT and Meow since he was part of the talk as well. "No. Of course not." He even felt a little worried because Dandy was aching different all of a sudden.

"Can I go see your room now?" He stepped forward, getting between Dandy and the other boys. "That's why you came by right? To take me?"

–-

Dandy had a feeling something like this would happen. The boys would run their mouths in front of JP, talk as much as they could about how they saw him, and then play it cool. He reached for JP's good hand and lead him away from the boys.

"Yeah I'll show ya my room," Dandy said as he opened the hallway door. He looked stone-cold, his gaze aggravated as the door opened. Dandy lead JP down the hall and to the last door at the end. Once it opened, there showed a brightly painted room decorated with Hawai'i memorabilia, little random nic-nacs, a tiger rug, and so many other neat little details. Against the back was a bright magenta couch and hanging above it was a hammock with blankets laying in it.

"I want to apologize for those two," Dandy sighed, moving to sit on his couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his forehead. Dandy patted the seat next to him. "They're practically my brothers so they feel like they can just run their mouths about junk," he rested his head on his hand. "Did they say anything I need ta explain better? Or like, debunk?"

–-

"They asked more about me and I then asked for their names." JP shrugged trying not to make it a big deal. "They're just trouble makers like you n me. But who cares. Look at this room!" He looked at the posters of the bikini babes and the tiger rug. He took a seat on the couch. "Is the net where. You store things?" Of course, he was referring to the hammock.

–-

When JP spoke, Dandy could feel himself at ease. He thought he heard them talking about his faults to JP, but it seemed like maybe he hadn't. Strange. When JP mentioned the net, Dandy looked up.

"You mean my hammock?" Dandy asked with a little smile. "I sleep up there most nights," he stood up and stepped on his couch. Tossing down the blankets to the floor. Dandy showed JP how he climbed into it. As it swayed back and forth, Dandy got into position and laid down. He looked down through the net and grinned. "See? Once your all healed up, I'll bring you up here ta try it out for yourself!" He then started to sway it back and forth, rocking and smiling at JP.

"We'll just sleep on the floor in here tonight, though," Dandy said as he tried to stop the hammock with his foot against the back wall. Once he was stable, Dandy climbed back down onto the couch, nearly getting his foot tangled in the net.

–-

A hammock? Interesting. He wasn't sure how comfortable that would be but he assumed it could be aright. Dandy sure thought so from the looks of it.

"Watch out!" He reached out on instinct when he first noticed that sight struggle. There was no way Dandy could get jacked up while he was. "I think the floor is a better idea. You shouldn't get hurt there."

–-

Dandy noticed JP's reaction to try to catch him. It was cute for sure, and thankfully he didn't have to follow through to catch Dandy.

"A waaaay better idea," he agreed as he put the blankets back on the couch. "Did ya get a hold of your old man? How long will it take for him ta get here?" Dandy sat back on the couch. Maybe they could kill some time while they waited. How far away was he, anyway?

–-

"OH be said he was close by nothing more than that." How close was close anyway? A few miles? More than a few? He had never even seen that ship of his move when he thought about it.

He opened his mouth to speak when a loud sound reverberated through the Aloha Oe. Not just a sound but a song. It specifically was a fog horn like rendition of La Cucaracha. It made Jp nearly leap out of his seat in surprise.

"Hey JP, Where are you? That's not your ship is it?" The Old Man's voice boomed through his ship's loudspeakers. Then came his laugh. "What's the machine you need me to look at?"

"We better go and meet him." JP got to his feet. "He will need the keys to the Little Aloha." He hopped out of Dandy's room and down the hall to wait at what he had learned was the lift of the ship.


	9. --Old Man--

Dandy shot up, quickly looking around. How the hell was that horn and that man loud enough for them to hear him? Those speakers must have been pretty damn good.   
He looked around, trying to think as JP headed down the hall.

"Hah? Oh! Yeah, sure thing JP!" Dandy called out and moved to his couch. Thumbing through the cushions, he grabbed the keys. Then, he raced out behind JP.

"I'll have ya know that I'll be the ones ta give him the keys," Dandy smirked as he caught up with the racer down in the lift room. He jingled them in a teasing fashion. Dandy then started to lower the lift, ready to see what he got himself into.

\--  
"Oh I know. I haven't even seen the keys for the Little Aloha-" Then Dandy jingled them in front of him and he reached out to snatch them just to mess around. But he didn't manage to get them. "You'll love the stuff he's working on."

As they came down on the lift JP saw the familiar candy cherry red paint job of Old Man Mole's ship. He couldn't wait and hopped off at the end when there was still around two or three feet left to land on his good leg. He grunted and wobbled before regaining his balance. He wanted to show this old man he was alright and had all his limbs still.

Old Man Mole's ship was stationed facing away from the Aloha 'Oe. However, there wasn't any movement to be seen anywhere besides the down whirring of the massive engines and the heat of the exhaust pipes.

\--  
When JP jumped down, Dandy instinctively tried to catch him.

"Wait- Hey! Your leg!" He watched the racer wobble and then continue moving towards the massive machine. "That thing is a ship?" Dandy blinked, following suit of JP by jumping off the lift before it lands.

Dandy trotted up behind JP, hearing the massive engines. "Okay this thing is pretty cool," He admitted, walking up to JP. Dandy rested his hands in his pockets and called out.

"Yo! Are ya the old man that JP's been tellin' me so much about?" He called out, his hand cupping his mouth. Hopefully, that man could hear him from in there. Dandy didn't have any sort of speakers to talk to him through.

\--  
"Mmhmmm like your Aloha Oe. But I've never seen it fly..." Jp wondered if it even flew. It had to right? To go to different planets? There was no way he put that thing in a bigger ship. It was too expensive.

To their left, the sound of a garage door rolling up could be heard and from there the Old Man crawled out. "JP, what's the machine I'll be lookin at?"

"My friend will show you." JP looked over his shoulder. "He has the keys anyways."

\--  
Dandy walked over to the man, sticking out his hand.

"Name's Space Dandy," he flashed a shining smile at the strange four-armed alien. "The ship I'll need ya to look at is over here. Come on," Dandy waved for the two to follow him over to his smaller red ship.

"He's got some fuel issue thing goin' on and then he's got his grill all banged up from a crash landin'. Normally the crashes aren't too bad, but now he won't even startup. I think he might be outta gas? I didn't have a chance to really check..." Dandy explained, trailing off a bit at the end as he rubbed his chin. The keys still dangled from Dandy's finger, swaying a bit.

\--  
Old Man Mole followed Dandy to the Little Aloha. Along the way, he listened to what Dandy had to say about the problems the ship had. He burst into laugher "Outta gas? I might have the fuel you need. We can give him a little juice to make sure its not that. I'll check your fuel sensor n get that grille straightened out." He glanced back at JP for a moment. "I'm surprised that kid is still alive. He's like a cockaroach that can't stay squished."

Jp had gone into the garage to have a seat and to find any beers that had been left unsupervised.

\--  
Dandy followed that glance with a little lean, trying to see if he saw JP from his spot. The comment about the cockroach made Dandy chuckle and shake his head.

"I found that cockroach walkin' two casts down a busy street," he said with a little smile as he handed the keys off to the old man. "He's pretty durable, I'll give him that for sure. I couldn't believe the wreck he had," Dandy sighed and then looked at his own ship. "It makes my wreck look like a little fender bender," he shrugged. "But eh, whaddya gonna do," Dandy looked back to the old man.

"I hope you can get 'im up and runnin' again. I can't go into space without this guy."

\--  
"Come back tomorrow." Old Man Mole stretched his arms out and rubbed his shoulders. "I'll get it up n running in no time." He took the keys and climbed up to get inside the ship. There he would look at the console for error messages of any sort. He popped the engine bay open and climbed out to examine the damage."Come by in two days..then we will see where we are at."

\--  
"Whoa, seriously!?" Dandy was all smiles when the old man told him that new. "That's great! Thanks!" He then cupped his hand to his mouth, calling out to JP.

"'Ey! Soda Pop! Did ya hear that??" He called out, letting that little nickname slip out while bubbling with excitement. "He said'll take only a couple day s ta get my baby fixed!"

\--  
"Soda pop?" The old man looked up from the engine bay. He laughed "Jp ain't got anything about him like a bottle o pop. He's like...a baked potato." 

Jp stepped out with a beer in each hand. He took a swig of one and then the other. He seemed to be enjoying himself at the garage.

"The foil is his crumpled car. The skin is his jacket. N the mushy potato is him." He started messing around with some things in the engine bay and took out the fuel sensor. "Ya might need a new  
one of these...."

\--  
Dandy watched JP as the old man spoke, seeing his man enjoying a couple of beers. God all of that looked good to him right now. And what didn't sound good was the fact that he was going to need to buy a new part.

"Aw man, really?" Dandy leaned in, trying to see what the old man was talking about. Well, there went the rest of the money he got from the hunt the other day. "A'right I'll have ta order it," he sighed and rested his back against his ship. "Anything else I need ta get while I'm at it? I only got so much cash on me right now ta buy parts, ya know." He then looked at the junkyard scene around him. "Or, maybe I could have QT look around here for somethin..." Dandy mumbled, starting to get a cheaper idea.

\--  
"Don't worry about the cost." He bounced the part in his hand. "Just relax. Jp said he had you covered." Mole rubbed his chin. "Is he drinkin my water? The nerve of that kid!"

Jp tossed one of his now empty bottles and went to chug the second. 

"He's making a mess. Last time he was over he got crumbs all over my workshop." Mole waved at JP and gestured to the other garage on the opposite side of the ship. "I got your car in there. It looks like shit but I picked it up after the race was done!"

Without another word, JP hurried to go look at the state of his Trans AM. He just had to know.

\--  
Dandy heard the mention of the Trans AM being in the garage and felt his heart pound.

"Oh shit it's here!?" His eyes lit up as he started to sprint towards the garage. Then, Dandy spun around, calling back to the old man. "Thanks for checkin' out my ride!" He said with a big smile and then continued his race over. This man was like a child right now, so excited to see the new toy waiting in the garage.

Once he made it to the giant red machine, he stepped inside. He didn't know where to look or what to really except. But what he saw was a massive shop with the smells that took him back, way, way back. Dandy let out a whistle, waltzing and looking around the place.

\--  
Jp was standing in front of the wreckage of his car. It was twisted and mangled. Scraped and leaking fluids from its broken pipes and tunes. Jp was clearly stupefied. He had been in that when all that happened. He moved to look at the rear wheel area, the soot of the explosion was still there. He went around to look at the cabin where he had sat to see how the metal had been crushed in to hurt his left leg and arm.

\--  
Dandy was looking around when he finally found JP. 

"Hey baby! I can't believe the..." When he saw his partner, they were looking at the wrecked Trans AM. Dandy was quiet as he slowly stepped towards the car. His boots clanked against the floor in the quiet garage. He stood next to JP, taking in all the damage.

"Damn..." he muttered, making his own rounds inspecting the details. This guy really was a cockroach. That crash might have knocked JP down but it demolished his ride. "That's gonna be one helluva project."

\--  
"Shit.. " it would be a miracle to fix but jp was determined and he knew a way. "Yea but the old man is up for it. I know he's cool." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It'll cost a fortune." He ran his hand over what was pretty much the last smooth surface. "But I can't let my dream go. I need this thing to race."

Mole crawled in. "Look what you did to her!" He waved his arms about, "a murder scene if I ever done seen one!" He shook his head. "I assume you want it fixed? I see that look in your eye. You know it'll cost nearly the same to fix as it does to just make a new one?"

"A new one!?" Jp's eyes nearly sparkled.

\--  
Dandy saw that there was going to be a heated discussion about the state of the Trans AM. The idea of buying a new one sounded ludicrous to Dandy too! He could only imagine how it must have felt for JP to hear those words.

"Ya can't just buy a new one, man! That Trans AM is iconic!" Dandy assumed, seeing that it had been JP's baby for who knows how long and had been in countless races. He looked over at JP, a little bit of sweat dripping from his brow. What was JP going to do if he couldn't drive this thing? Dandy had a frown as he wondered.

\--  
"Yea a new one!" The Old Man gestured at the wreck. "I may be a good mechanic but even I know when something is too far gone." He then pointed at his racer friend, "there's a lot of missing pieces and broken metal. To weld them would be a hazard for you. It just won't be the same after something like that."

"You've always fixed it! Why is this time any different!?" Jp had seen it before. The old man had always done it somehow. This was his honey they were talking about!

"Come on JP... I can take your steering wheel n seat and a few other things to put it in the new one so it still feels like your Trans Am" the Old Man was serious. He doubted the metal could take any further stress. "it'll be the same car. Even better than this one. There really better parts out there."

JP looked at the floor. He was torn between his love of his old vehicle and the new one he would be getting. He supposed this would be a way to move on from Frisbee even further by not driving a machine that the jerk had gotten made for him. Hell, he would put it on Frisbee's tab. "Fine.."

\--  
Dandy watched this discussion and started to think. This baby looked unfixable for sure. But the look. The feel. 

"Now hold on," He knew what he had to say. "Let's not give up just yet."

"JP, if you get a new one, I can help you use it to rebuild your honey," Dandy explained. "Well take that one apart and put it on this one's frame. Piece by piece, we can make her."

He turned his full focus on JP.

"I know how ta build a rocket from junkyard scrap and get it into orbit. A car is a cakewalk," Dandy then moved his right arm, moving the shoulder like he was trying to pop it. His tone was serious as he spoke.

"Your baby can be rebuilt for sure, we just gotta get our hands dirty by guttin' a new one." He grinned.

\--  
"I would really like that." Jp looked to his car again and at Dandy. For some reason, he completely forgot that Dandy hadn't fixed his own ship and here he was saying he could get a junk ship into orbit. "You hear that old man!? I want my Trans Am fixed! Not a new one!"

"Your friend is helping ya too? Buncha idiots.." The Old Man sighed in apparent defeat. "Ok big shot. I'll fix this one but it'll cost ya." He closed his eyes and thought about everything he had to do. "I'll need a month to fix this wreck."

"Sweet! I can't wait!" Jp hugged Dandy. "Ya hear that!? In a month I get to show you how she rides n handles!"

\--  
As JP embraced Dandy over the news. But the alien hunter stood still at that reply. A month? OH no. No no. Not a month. Dandy walked up to the old man, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he trudged over. If it was anyone other than the old man, they might have been intimidated. Maybe. He stern with what he was about to say.

"With my help, we'll have that baby done in two weeks," he shot the old man a crooked smile, tilting his head back a bit. "I might have some issues with gettin' my own ride up 'nd runnin' at times, but cut me some slack! The Little Aloha is nothin' like a car. You got a hundred percent spacecraft on your agenda," Dandy then looked back at JP.

"And ya know, I can't help that I got a love for fast cars, soda pop."

\--  
The Old Man laughed. "Sure whatever you say. Now get outta my garage. I got work to do on that red ship n I don't need Jp making a mess in here." He moved behind the boys and started to push them out. "I'll order the parts n put them on the old tab."

"The old tab, yea. That's perfect." Jp looked up at Dandy and whispered. "I owe you one Dandy. Getting my honey back? You don't know how much this means to me."

\--  
"When I drive your honey, I don't want it ta be a new car," Dandy smirked. "When I said I wanted ta drive your Trans AM I meant your Trans AM" He moved close to JP, helping him walk out of the garage. And, of course, that arm was behind JP's lower back, cradling his waist.

\--  
"You're not driving my honey. I already told you why." Jp couldn't believe he was still insisting. "its the only thing I have...besides my other pair of clothes!" Then, when they were out of earshot Jp had to let Dandy know a bit more of his plan with the repairs. "Don't call me things in front of him...I want to use Frisbee's account to pay for this." He looked at the old man going back to Dandy's little aloha to get the bent up pieces off for reshaping. "As far as he knows, I'm still with Frisbee. He doesn't watch TV often with all his work. So he reads on his time off where he can stop and read more later."

\--  
"You're not driving my honey. I already told you why." Jp couldn't believe he was still insisting. "its the only thing I have...besides my other pair of clothes!" Then, when they were out of earshot Jp had to let Dandy know a bit more of his plan with the repairs. "Don't call me things in front of him...I want to use Frisbee's account to pay for this." He looked at the old man going back to Dandy's little aloha to get the bent up pieces off for reshaping. "As far as he knows, I'm still with Frisbee. He doesn't watch TV often with all his work. So he reads on his time off where he can stop and read more later."

\--  
Dandy actually felt a bit of a sting to his heart hearing that. He wasn't allowed to call him by those nicknames? Then, he heard why and gave JP the biggest goddamn smile.

"Oh. Hell yeah. Yeah, I can do that," Dandy moved his hand from JP's waist to his ass and grabbed it. "I won't go and say those kinda things around him," he moved his lips to JP's ear. "I'll just say it when we're alone~" He teased, his hot breath slightly brushing JP's skin. Dandy then smacked his ass and started running down toward the Little Aloha, laughing.

"I know you can walk, by the way! I've seen ya move without that crutch!" Dandy spun around as he shouted that to JP, shooting finger guns at the racer and then turned back around. He tripped, tumbled a bit, and then got back up to keep running.

\--  
Jp leaned into that ass grab, "You better call me those nicknames n more." He didn't expect at slap to his ass and yelped. "Oh, you're gonna get it now!" He tried to run after Dandy. "I can walk without it but I'm not supposed to!"

He had to stop. He wasn't a runner and his smoking didn't help either. He coughed and bent down to throw a rock in Dandy's general direction. "God that's not fair." Was it always this hot outside? He unzipped his jacket and slowly walked the rest of the way to the Aloha 'Oe.

\--  
Dandy did hear that rock get close to him and then turned to see JP unzipping his jacket. He jogged back to catch up with him.

"Are ya okay, baby?" He looked a little worried. "I shoulda went back and let you hit me with that rock." Dandy gave him a little smile and put his hand out for him.

\--  
He was panting but he would catch his breath, "I can't run after you on one leg silly." He tugged on the chest of his shirt to get some cooler air under it. "I want a drink of water when we get to the ship...and a back massage. You can do that right?"

\--  
Dandy heard those requests and instantly got excited.

"Absolutely," he thought about the idea of giving JP a back massage. "Yeah, I should have water and beer still. That is, if Meow has been keepin' his paws off my beer. He's pretty good at listenin' at orders," Dandy shrugged. They understood personal space, believe it or not. Don't touch my shit or else you will get hit. For sure. That was Dandy's line at one point in his friendship with Meow.

He took JP's good hand and walked over to the lift, leading him on it with ease. 

Like always, up into the ship, down the hall, and then into the lobby where Dandy let JP sit at the table. He went into the kitchen, grabbing the racer whatever he wanted.

\--  
Once inside and seated, Jp laid his head down on the table to feel the cool surface on his skin. "I'm bad at runnin', man. At least the way I am right now, heh. I'll race you when I get these casts off."

He peeled his jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair he was on. "You know I've been thinking. Why am I paying for cabs when I can just get a rental? Then I can drive you around in that - or you drive me around."

\--  
Dandy grabbed a water for JP and a beer for himself from the fridge. He was listening to JP as he stepped through the kitchen door. 

"To be honest, I didn't expect ya ta run after me," he raised his eyebrows at JP as he handed him the water bottle. "They got rentals here? That doesn't sound like such a bad idea!" Dandy sat down in the chair across from JP. He cracked the can of beer open, taking a couple of chugs and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Not as good as the one he had last night, but god it was a good familiar taste.

"I could drive ya around until you get those casts off," Dandy mentioned, pointing his beer at JP. "Then we switch and you be the driver the rest of the time, sound fair? Bein' grounded like this is makin' me itch ta travel again."

\--  
JP took a drink or rather a chug because he felt like he couldn't stop drinking. "I would expect them to have rentals at the very least. We can't be driving the bellhop cart everywhere you know. But I know it could be useful to have." he liked the idea of Dandy driving the rental, it meant that he would simply relax and finally have a lookout at everything he missed when driving. The people and the places around them. "Sounds fair to me."

"Where's the remote to your tv, babe? You think we're on the news yet?" He smiled, "I want to see how silly we looked on that cart."

\--  
Dandy had his beer can to his lips when JP mentioned the news. He jumped to his feet, nearly spilling his beer and ran over to the couch. Jumping down from the floor and into the seating arrangement, Dandy looked around for the remote. It looked like the lobby was cleaned up after their evening, even better than Dandy had with his shirt. It looked like QT was selectively cleaning the ship...

Once he found the remote, he turned on the TV to the news. Right now, it looked like it was a commercial break. Dandy walked back up towards JP, remote in hand and the TV muted.

"I so can't wait ta see that! Can ya believe we were in a high speed chase with a news drone? That's nuts!!" Dandy laughed, keeping a tight grip on his beer can. He walked over to JP, sitting on the tabletop in front of him. "I can't believe how much fun it's been. Days not even over and we've already broken so many laws." Dandy moved his hand across the table, acting like he wasn't paying attention and looking at the muted TV.

\--  
"Heh, I liked the thrill of it. I'd do it again with you." JP drank up the rest of his water and turned in his seat to look up at the large television. "While I was in the hospital, never did i once think that this would happen to me. You know? Meeting someone that I really enjoy spending my time with -- even if sometimes you do things that upset me."

He smiled and pressed on the plastic of the empty water bottle without much thought, "I wonder how many more laws we can break before we gotta leave."

\--  
Dandy was smiling sweetly until JP mentioned him doing things that upset him. His eyes went wide and his face dropped. But, then he saw that smile and gave him an awkward wince back. He's probably still mad about the leftovers...

Then, JP mentioned something that sounded like a challenge. Dandy swung his head around to JP, flashing a big smug grin.

"Wanna find out? I betcha QT can count how many we broke with the news footage," he said, pointing the remote over his shoulder and turning on the sound. It went to max for a second, blaring the news.

"Sweet JP and his new partner Space Dandy were seen flying down the highway--," Dandy quickly turned down the sound, trying to not blow out the speakers on the television. Once it was adjusted, he continued to watch. Meow and QT raced in from the hallway, hearing their friend's name on the TV.

"In what looked like a motorized hotel bellcart," the news anchor continued. "There were many eyewitnesses that said the two had hijacked the cart saying that they 'wanted assistance with some baggage' and ended up pushing the cart down the stairs and into the street. We had one our news drones target the couple as they plowed through Eastbound traffic," there were scenes flashing up, Dandy and JP smiling while the alien hunter was towel snapping the drone.

\--  
Jp nearly hopped out of his seat at the sudden loud booming Voice of the news anchor. "For fucks sake!" he screamed and then covered his ears. He watched Dandy dial down the volume to something more reasonable. 

He hugged the back of the chair as the footage unfolded. If one thing was clear, it was that they really had enjoyed their little adventure and it looked like Dandy had first-try towel snapped the drone out of the air with the towel. It couldn't have been more perfectly cut. "Damn did you see the skill? First try!" He waved at Meow and QT, "Look!"

\--  
Meow and QT looked in shock and then looked at Dandy.

"How..." Meow squinted and then looked back at the screen. "How come you can be cool on TV but not on our hunts?"

"Ouch okay first of all--!!" Dandy raised his finger and then QT hushed him. There was a reporter talking again, standing outside the hotel.

"The hotel staff has been cleaning up the broken glass from the cart theft and are looking into getting their bellcart back. There is a reward for finding it and returning it in one piece," the reporter finished, passing off the time to another anchor.

"What, no more footage of us? That's lame," Dandy huffed, leaning his head back. QT looked towards the hallway.

"You know, we could go return that cart," QT explained. "You and JP stay here while me and Meow take it back!" The little robot looked over at JP, a little look of worry on his screen. "I don't want you to get into any more trouble, Mr. Sweet. Dandy has no limit with what chaos he can cause."

"Chaos? Is that what they're callin' fun nowadays," Dandy looked over at JP, a little smirk on his face. "Unless you got plans for that bellcart, we could just let QT and Meow take it back. Hell, we could use that money ta rent a car for the week. You need ta save your money for your car parts, baby."(edited)

\--  
Jp nearly giggled at the sight of the hotel staff cleaning up all that shattered glass. He watched QT wheel toward the hallway and say his idea, "Oh shit. That's a brilliant idea QT. Oh, and it was kind of my idea. Dandy just said we should take the stairs. I was kinda thinking about the elevator." He looked at Dandy, "Which was the best thing we could have done!"

He laughed some more, "Nah, we don't need it. I rather have the rental than a cart."

\--  
QT heard that reply about who's idea was what. He clicked the button to open the hallway door and waited for Meow to catch up.

"That scares me," QT whispered as Meow passed him by and into the hallway. "It's like... there's two Dandys..." Meow closed his eyes, getting quiet as he stood next to the lift room door.

"Lord have mercy on this planet..." Meow said silently, his hands together.

"Amen," QT agreed and they left Dandy and JP to their own thing. Dandy saw that. He saw all of that and shook his head.

"Ya know. We can do a lot more damage with a real car," Dandy mused as he tilted his head at JP. "And now that I think of it," he looks up, thinking for a moment. "I don't even think we can rent a car right now. I think we're wanted men."

\--  
"Pshh...I was already wanted in the past." JP shrugged and began to count off on his fingers, "and I got into a televised race and my face was everywhere. Hell, they let me get the hotel room." He raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure they'll let me rent a car...if not...Meow or QT can probably get one for us."

\--  
Dandy nodded, his lips puckered as he agreed with JP.

"True and I don't even know what's on my track record. There's so much shit I've done that's not even in the books," he clicked the TV screen off and flung the remote towards the couch. It missed, bouncing across the floor and skidded to a stop next to it. "Huh. But yeah I mean we could still try ta get one. If they give us trouble then we tell 'em that we've stolen a cart before, we'll steal this car next!" Dandy snickered.

"And ya know, I'm probably never comin' back here. That's what I always think when I get on a planet," he moved away from the table, stretching and kicking his feet against the ground. "So I don't really care anymore what I do. I've seen so much shit go down all around me that I just, well, don't care," Dandy turned to look at JP. "If I wanna be a saint, I'll be a saint. But right now I just wanna be a bastard, ya know? Just go and just cause hell!" He had a little smile talking about that idea. "It's even more fun with you. You make me wanna just, ya know, let loose."

\--  
JP watched as the remote skidded across the floor with a wince. "Aren't you afraid you'll break the remote by doing that?" Did Dandy always do that? How did that remote still work? "Wouldn't be the first one i steal." He grinned, "I've taken motorcycles too!"

"Yea I get you. I might be good most of the time but I like getting my kicks here n there. It's better with another person too." He touched Dandy's knee, "I don't want to stay on this planet either. I want to race on other planets and start a new part of my life."

\--  
Dandy felt that touch to his knee and the gentle tone in JP's voice. A chill went up his spine as he heard those words.

He wanted to start a new part of his life. Dandy tilted his head at JP. 

"Am I part of that life, baby?" He asked in a cutesy tone. Dandy moved closer to JP's chair, sitting on the table again. He kept that hand on his knee, his hands propping him up as he lightly kicked his feet. Dandy took note of these two being alone for a bit.

QT and Meow were out getting a car. The old man wouldn't even be able to get on this ship if the boys raised the lift. Now was a better time than any for him if he wanted to do anything on the ship with just JP. Dandy made a move, leaning in and kissing JP on the cheek. Then, he whispered. 

"We can take a drive later. I believe I owe you a back rub, soda pop?"

\--  
"Of course? You'd take me to space right?" JP knew Dandy was considering this a trial...but what about himself? He thought about it and realized that he didn't. He was getting in deep and sinking his heels in.

He touched his cheek where Dandy had kissed him, "Yea..my back feels like crap and the pain meds can only do so much. I think a massage would help a lot." He stood slightly and pecked Dandy on the lips with a kiss of his own. "Where do you want me?"

\--  
Dandy had a dreamy look after that little peck of a kiss.

"Let's take it to my room," he said as he stood from the table. Dandy looked at the couch across the room, thinking about last night. If they needed a place to hide, they had one. That and the mood lighting in there with the neon lights... 

He moved his hand to grab JP's, practically dragging him with ideas in his had.

"Yeah, yeah we're definitely goin' into my room," Dandy grinned, shuffling his feet towards the hallway and then down the hall. Once in Dandy's room, he let JP walk in first. Then, closing and locking the door. "Go ahead and get comfortable. You can lay on the couch or the floor. Just whatever you want."

\--  
"Sounds good to me." JP let himself get pulled along to Dandy's room. He was beginning to enjoy the sight of the door if only because it meant he was out of sight. If it had been fun in the lobby then...it'd be even more fun without the risk of Meow and QT coming across them. 

While Dandy closed the door, he set his crutch aside and carefully laid down on the couch. He made a face as he felt his spine settle a bit and ache. "What if I'm fucked forever, Dandy?"

\--  
Dandy was cracking his knuckles, getting ready to help JP, when he heard that sad little question. The alien hunter's mouth twisted a bit, his brow furrowed as he walked over to JP.

Then, his face softened as he sat next to JP's legs. Dandy slowly rubbed the back of the legs and then moved up slowly to JP's backside, massaging the back of his thighs.

"In what way?" He asked, moving his hands up further to JP's lower back. Dandy could have pinched that ass, but he felt that it might have not been the best timing. "You'll heal up, dude. Don't worry too much about that," he sighed. Dandy's palms slowly rubbed up JP's spine and then he moves them out to JP's sides. Those muscles were so damn tense, Dandy thought. He then started to grip and kneed the muscles, working on removing any sort of stress that was still pent up in this soda bottle. "If not, space has a waaaay better hospital. They could shoot somethin' in your back to help out with whatever all this... tension is."  
\--  
JP closed his eyes when he felt Dandy first put his hands on the back of his legs. "I don't know..like my leg? My back?" He tapped his fingers a little, "It hurts...a dull ache all the time. I still worry though. It feels like forever to me. I like being able to move."

At first, Dandy's hands were soft and light on his back. He sighed, "You're right. I'll get better." Dandy's hands pressed a little harder and he grunted when he felt a bit of relief from his tense muscles and soreness, "Space sounds lovely, you know? I can't wait to go and see it from the windows of your ship with you next to me."

\--  
Dandy continued to rub as JP spoke about space. He rubbed the base of his hands into JP's skin.

"That," he rubbed a bit more, moving the tensions up to the shoulders. "Sounds really nice," he kept pausing, fighting with that stiff back. "You'll love the galaxies. They got so many colorful swirls," then Dandy gripped JP's shoulders, rubbing them.

"God, when's the last time you had a hand on your back? Your back feels like it's never been relaxed" he squeeze hard, that muscle finally relaxing. "in your entire life!"

\--  
JP groaned. He felt like Dandy was going to roll him out like dough. He felt the pressure build-up and it hurt, then all of a sudden something in his back cracked. He let out a loud sound of relief. "I don't remember? Probably never." He smiled, "You're really good at this."

\--  
"Never?" Dandy repeated. He leaned down, seeing JP's smile. "I just go with it. I got a crappy back too," Dandy shrugged as he continued to rub JP. There was a little bit of a serene silence during the massage. Then, Dandy leaned down again, but this time, it was going the back of JP's head.

"It's crazy," Dandy presses his lips to it. He slowly moved the kiss to JP's cheek. "A good lookin' guy like you. Never been touched like this," he moved his hand under JP's shirt, feeling that smooth skin. He then started to message that way, gently kneading again.

"You need some real attention," Dandy pulled his hand back. "Like, a lotta attention."

\--  
JP didn't want to give an explanation about why he hadn't been touched like this. He had already mentioned only having 1 partner before and that guy hadn't been the best or even decent. "I like attention, babe. I love having all eyes on me and hearing my name." He reached behind his back to search for Dandy's body. He found the man's leg and rested his hand there. "I'll happily take whatever attention you want to give me. Just give it to me for me. Not because I'm a racer and been on tv and such. Don't do things for Sweet JP. Do them because you like James."


	10. --Chiropractic Adjustment [NSFW]--

Dandy felt that hand on his leg and gently felt this fingers. He was being given permission to give JP some overdue attention.

"They were never done for your titles, James," Dandy spoke sweetly. He lifted up the back of JP's shirt. His hands explored that back again, gentle kisses feeling that warm skin. 

"Is this okay?" Dandy mumbled against JP's skin. "I want please you," he moved his hands to JP's chest, slowly feeling him up. "Help ya relax even more. I want you to melt into my couch."

\--  
"I'm glad. I feared that maybe...it had been. Hearing you say otherwise eases my mind." JP crossed his ankles. His hurt one resting over his good one, "Yes its okay." He liked the feeling of Dandy's breath on his back and the vibration of his voice against his skin. "I knew it. You want to knead me like dough and have me turn to putty in your hands." He laughed, "I want that too."

\--  
"Ew puddy sounds gross," Dandy chuckled and ran his fingers along JP's spine. He tugged on JP's shirt, taking it off.

"Honestly, you bein' a celeb barely crosses my mind," Dandy shifted, making sure his legs straddled JP's backside. He then slowly grinded against JP's ass. His hands pushing up on that back.

"Does this feel good, baby?" Dandy asked, his voice sounding a bit more sultry.

\--  
"You know what I mean. You want me to melt in your hands." He bit his lip when he felt Dandy focusing on the touch on his spine. There were places where the alignment wasn't quite right from his accidents. He furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched up his nose when Dandy got to the two worse parts. One of them definitely in his lower back. But he trusted Dandy to treat him right. "With you grinding up on me? What else would it be?" Dandy's grinding tugged on his pants which in turn rubbed up against his groin. "Drive me into this couch, Dandy."

\--  
Dandy moved his hands as he grinded, his face starting to feel hot. How hands moved back along that spine, slowly rubbing it. Inch by inch. Giving each section it's own attention. Thumb pressing a big more into the tension.

"I want to so badly," Dandy started to grind a bit harder. His eyes closed as he moved his hips down JP's ass, rubbing firmly. He didn't even know why be started grinding. It might have been the look of JP below him that was giving him those cravings.

"How... Ah.." Dandy breathed. "How are ya feelin?" He was taking this very slow at the start, wanting to actually help JP with a massage and now grinding.

\--  
JP could feel that crunch of his bones wanting to slip back into the right spot. He breathed in, held his breath, and let out a soft groan when it hurt good for once. "You're making me feel like I'm living up to my last name. Do you know what it is?" He knew he hadn't told Dandy and had only given him his first name. "Your attention's making me feel like royalty, babe. Feels good. It feels right."

\--  
"Is your last name Bubble wrap? Your spine keeps poppin' like crazy," Dandy teased and stopped moving his hips. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around JP's chest. Clinging to his back, shook his head.

"Yeah you never told me what it was. I take it the name starts with a P?" He rubbed along JP's chest. His palms started to feel up JP's pecks too, making Dandy let out a little breath. God...

\--  
"Bubble wrap!?" He laughed. "No way, man. My last name is Prince. James Prince..." JP felt Dandy's hands squeeze in under his body to touch his chest and grope. He felt his face get hot and just to face with Dandy he moaned. There was no more grinding but he didn't mind at all. He was sure it wouldn't stay like that for long.

\--  
Dandy's look went from loving to wide eyed as he sat up on JP's backside again. Well, okay. That's fine.

"I don't gotta call you that, do I?" He squinted. Thankfully, JP couldn't see the face he was making. Probably mentioning a past rival of his wasn't a good idea right now. He didn't want to make things awkward. That and it had been years since he had seen that cockroach. Not since his own wreck in that space race.

"I'm a bigger fan of the name James or JP or--," Dandy pushed on JP's back, hitting a perfect spot and let the back crack. That pressure would release the tense feeling, letting the bones move in a way that would help the racer feel better. How much better, Dandy wouldn't know until JP told him. "--Soda Pop. Nailed it!" He laughed. Thankfully it did pop on cue.

\--  
"Its just a last name? You don't call people by their last name do you?" As much as he wanted to twist around, he didn't think it was a good idea. He had been doing much of his looking back from over the shoulder and not by twisting around. He felt Dandy's hand pressing over his worst spot. It hurt. It was so tender. As Dandy pressed more, the feeling got stronger and stronger. When he was about to complain and tap out, he heard and felt the loud crack come from his spine. "Ah-OOH! I'm going to fuckin cream from how good that one felt!" He felt relaxed for sure and his poor tense muscles did so too. "Damn, babe."

\--  
Dandy let out a laugh at JP's reaction and patted his back. Then, he leaned down, a big smile on his face as he spoke to JP.

"Is that better? Do ya need more done? I can do this all day~" Dandy steadied himself as he moved to give JP a kiss on the cheek. He moved back into position, his hands rubbing against JP's back. That smooth skin... those muscles that were feeling so much more relaxed under his touch...

Dandy's hips started moving on their own again. His hands exploring those shoulders and giving them some much needed attention.

"Mmm," he hummed, closing his eyes for a moment at the feeling. He could feel himself becoming more aroused, the feeling of JP under him like this and making him feel so much better with his hands... "God I need you..." Dandy breathed.

\--  
"I don't think I need more. But if I do, I'll tell ya. I feel way better as is." JP reached over to hold Dandy's face close when the man leaned in for a kiss. He arched his back to emphasize his ass for Dandy. "You like that? I know you do." He ran his hand over Dandy's knee and a bit of his thigh. "You want to rub yourself all over my nice leather pants..maybe you want to cum all over my back? Tell me."

\--  
As JP spoke and felt Dandy's leg, his man was getting even more excited. Not as in he was giddy, but as in he was getting frisky. Very frisky. The idea of rubbing against JP's backside and feeling that leather sounded so hot. He remembered feeling JP's pants the other day as they watched the Yellowline footage, even before they tried anything he loved the feeling of that leather.

"I do," Dandy moved his hands to his belt, unbuckling it. He then looked down at JP. "Is that hot? I wanna know if that's hot. I think it is but like," he was already removing his belt, letting it hang from his pants loops. "I gotta know if you're down for it." Cumming on JP's back sounded like a mess, but. At least it wasn't on his couch. Like last time.

\--  
"Mmgood." Jp rolled his shoulders a little and took his discarded shirt to roll up into a pillow for himself. "Of course I think its hot, otherwise I wouldn't have said it." He moved his hips as best as he could with Dandy sitting on top of him. His legs were pressed together and crossed at the ankles, the leather at his inner thighs squeaked a bit as it rubbed against itself. He tried grinding against the couch a bit but realized that wouldn't help Dandy grind his ass. He would have to be patient, for him.

\--  
Dandy was happy to hear that and watched JP turn his shirt into a pillow for his head. The alien hunter leaned down, giving JP a kiss between his shoulder blades and then unzipped his pants. His tented boxerbriefs were revealed, craving the feeling of JP's leather cladded ass. Then, he pulled them down, letting himself free. The idea of fully removing his pants came to mind, but he felt like that would waste too much time. He needed JP. Now.

He started to rub himself against JP's ass, his hands to his partner's side as he moved. That leather felt so damn good to him. That smooth fabric feel and tugging at the underside Dandy's shaft and balls. He was letting out a soft trail of moans, his hands clinging to JP. He had never done something like this but when he was on top of JP for the massage: it ended up being something he was craving.

"I have no idea what I'm doing..." Dandy muttered. He leaned down, moving his hips a bit faster against JP. That leather. God that ass. Dandy let out a hot moan.

\--  
JP looked down at the tiger rug, his lips pulled into a smile when he managed to catch a hint of Dandy moving down to kiss his back. His ears picked up the sound of the zipper and Dandy's heated breathing. He felt his own heart pick up speed. Then he felt the weight of Dandy's cock on his ass along with the grinding that made his leather pants tug and cause his underwear to rub on his own body. He groped his own ass and then gave it a slap, his metal rings clicking together. "Just do what feels good to you. I like hearing you breathe and make those noises.."

\--  
Dandy saw that hand and watched it slap. He felt his heart beat faster, his cock throb as he looked down at JP.

"Wait, you're into that? Like, your ass gettin' smacked?" He was really starting to get into this new territory. Finding out all the different things JP liked. Dandy continued to grind, not wanting to let up. He shifted back a bit and then tried to smack JP's ass himself. That feeling felt so good. To be like this on top.

The thoughts of dominating...

Dandy kept those to himself as he rubbed harder. His hands groping JP's ass as he moved.

\--  
JP winked at Dandy as a response when he was asked if he enjoyed having his ass smacked. He squeezed his right hand in between the couch and his crotch to rub himself through his pants. He made a growl when Dandy decided to slap his ass. His cock twitched, he felt it through the leather. "Oh you better do it harder than that."

He glanced past the tiger rug and at the door of the room. They were still alone in the whole ship in this one little room. He tried not to think about it too much but he did wonder how long they had until QT and Meow showed up again.

\--  
Dandy heard that challenge and had a grin, giving JP another smack. He heart raced as he moved faster, his hands gripping onto JP's hips. Dandy tilted his head back, moans slipping out in long strands. He wasn't thinking about QT or Meow showing up. All he could think about was how great JP felt under him.

He gave JP a harder smack, one that probably could have been heard outside the door. Dandy then started to speak, his eyes closed.

"God baby, oh god," he moaned. "You feel so good, I love bein' on top like this," Dandy looked back down, his hands sliding to JP's chest. He then felt his grinding becoming much harder like thrusts. He gripped onto JP's skin, letting out moans in the racer's ears. "Ah, god I love you," Dandy moaned. "You're so damn good to me," he clung to JP. "I want to just keep touchin you and feeling you... I can't keep my hands off of you," he then felt a bit of precum drip. He needed to make sure that he didn't cum on that leather. H needed to hit JP's back when the time came.

"I want your ass so badly..." Dandy said, his voice low and mumbling, talking though teeth. He felt that dominating feeling rising again, the need please JP.

\--  
Fuck that slap was getting riled up. He rubbed his palm harder against his trapped erection. "and I like feeling your hot body against mine. I really like being pressed down by you."

He wasn't moaning, but it didn't mean he didn't like it. The thought of Dandy enjoying his body like this was simply erotic to him. They didn't need to get naked to love each other. He felt fingers dug into his pecs and he knew he was going to bruise. 

He felt like being a little bratty and this time he did twist around to look at Dandy. He out on a devilish smirk, "Do you really want it that badly? and what will you do if I don't give it to you?" He hoped Dandy would get that he wasn't telling him no. He was simply playing and trying to give the man more of that dominating feeling. He slipped his hand out from underneath himself and stuck his index finger into his mouth a bit.

\--  
Dandy continued to rub and then saw JP look over his shoulder at him. He stopped, and blinked.

"Wait what?" He leaned down, an almost pout on his face. "B-but you said I could! Wait, are you backin' out? I got my dick out for you and everything, baby!" He whined. Dandy looked at JP's face and then down at his back and then back at his face. "I guess I would just stop and, I dunno. Walk it off?" He was now thinking hard about it, bless his himbo soul. 

Then, he thought a bit more on it. There was a good three minutes of silence as he rubbed his chin. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"Wait! You're messin' with me, aren'tcha? You little shit," Dandy grinned leaning down to kiss the back of JP's head. "You so want me. I know that ya do." He started to slowly grind again. "You not wanting to give it," he shook his head. Then he thought again. A lot of thinking apparently, which was hard since his blood was all at his cock right now. "Wait, are you serious?"

\--  
JP was still smirking up until he saw the change in Dandy's face. He didn't know it but his own face had twisted into one of confusion. He heard his boyfriend's whine and it almost broke his heart. No, Dandy...No! 

Then all of a sudden he heard Dandy snap his fingers."....Dandy of course I want it, you idiot!" He started to smile again and gave Dandy's arm a playful slap. "but you're my idiot and I want him bad."

\--  
"Oh yeah, you want this dumbass," Dandy smirked, rubbing harder again. He was getting back into the swing of it, wanting JP and wanting to take him. "And if you want, I got some lube somewhere in here"~ He sang, moving his fingertips along JP's spine. "I can give ya that. Which is a lot more than you gave my poor asshole!" Dandy laughed and put his hands on JP's waistband.

"So yeah, no spit next time. You gotta use lube," Dandy said with a frown. He gave JP another smack on the ass. Then, he leaned down, kissing JP's back again. "But god that was so hot..." he moaned, his hips getting faster again. "The way that you dominated me. God damn..." Dandy moved his hands to JP's belt, working on removing the buckle. "You were so confident," He fought with it, having a hard time trying to figure out how it worked. "You, ah, this stupid---" Dandy stop grinding and sat back. 

"I can't take your belt off when you're faced down!" Dandy pouted. He scooted off JP, sitting on the arm of his couch. "That freakin' belt is cool but damn its hard ta work off!"

\--  
"Alright alright! I guess I'll just keep some lube in my pocket or something." JP straightened out again on the couch and hugged his shirt, "I'll be nicer you your ass next time and by that i mean using what I'm supposed to." He snickered, "I won't hold ba- Ah!" He bit his lip. Damn what a slap. That one had been exactly what he wanted out of one.

He felt Dandy's hands wriggle in underneath his waist. "What are you doing?" He felt Dandy stop and sit back. "My belt..oh..OH." He waited for Dandy to climb off of the back of his thighs and then rolled over onto his back. "I want to see you continue to fumble with my belt." He reached down between his legs and rubbed up on his erection which was hard and pressed against his hip. "Let me out."

\--  
Dandy watched JP roll onto his back and he squinted. JP wanted him to take off the belt for him.

"Son of a..." He let out a loud exhale and climbed down to the cushions. Dandy put his hands on the belt buckle and look at it. "The hell..." He was so baffled with it. It looked so flashy and he couldn't seem to figure out how it worked. Dandy moved his hand, trying to jingle it a bit loose. This man's blood was not in his brain and lord did it show. He looked at JP and then at the belt buckle.

"No. No I got this," he huffed. This belt buckle wasn't going to defeat him. Dandy started to fumble with it again, trying to lift the buckle. Then, finally, he was able to get it loose. 

"AH HA! See? Got it!" Dandy laughed and then pulled the belt out of the loops. "Now then~" He moved his hands to the zipper, undoing JP's pants and move his hand to JP's underwear. He press his hand against JP's crotch, letting out a hot moan. "God I want to make you cum.." his voice was low again as Dandy went back into that dominating  
role.

"The only choices you get to make is if you wanna be faced down or face up," Dandy gave JP a smug smile, his hand on his cock as he stroked himself. He had an almost intimidating look. He wanted this man to cry out for him. To make him moan and cum for him. "Then I want to choose what I do to ya~"

\--  
JP laughed and then laughed some more. He remembered when he first got the large rectangular belt buckle. He had wanted to go to the bathroom and struggled for what seemed forever! Dandy's struggle was similar.

Dandy had gotten it off faster than he had done so in the past and he went red. As soon as the zipper was beginning to be undone, his erection started to press up on the loose leather now that it had the space to do so. "Fuck I was suffering. Thank you thank you thank you!"

He lifted up his hips to press his needy cock against Dandy's touch. "Make me cum. I dare you." He lowered his eyes to see Dandy's hand and then he looked back up to that smug smiled. "I want to be face up so I can see the look on your dumb face while you're in me." He didn't want to cum first. Not again. Not after doing so twice!

\--  
Dandy heard JP's request and gave him a goofy grin, sticking his tongue out through his teeth.

"Better a dumb one than an ugly one!" He laughed and leaned down, feeling around on the floor. Then found a tube under his couch. Pulling it out, he saw his lube. "Ya know. I haven't opened this," he commented and looked at the tube. It wasn't old, thankfully. He open the top off with his teeth, spitting the cap to the side and then squeezed the lube onto his hand.

He placed his hand between JP's legs, rubbing it along his ass and prepping him. Dandy was slowly teasing him, wanting to excite JP even more. As he looked into his eyes, there was a big smile on his face. To be looking down at that man... 

Dandy then stroked his own cock, getting the rest of the lube on his shaft.

"You've got a ton down there so this should be smooth," Dandy explained, placing his tip to JP's ass. He slowly moved the tip in, making a moan. 

"I will never get sick of that~" he beamed and moved his hands to JP's hips. "Lay back, I want to be completely on top of you."

\--  
JP was pushing his pants and underwear further and further down his legs. This was his only clothes besides his other set which was already dirty. "Huh, I've only had lube in a bottle. Is a tube better?" He hugged his legs to his chest to give Dandy the best chance at getting that lube where it had to be. His own cock throbbed against his abdomen. 

His heart was beating hard in his chest. He knew they were completely skipping part of warm up for this. But he knew that the pills from the hospital would help him bear through the beginning - and here it came. He closed his eyes and bared his teeth, grunting as Dandy pushed in. Yes, it was smoother but he still felt the stretching as Dandy's cock pushed deeper into him. He laid back, still holding his right leg to his heaving chest as he moaned..

\--  
Dandy was working on pushing in until he saw JP's face. He stopped and pulled his tip out of JP.

"Whoa, are you alright? What's up? What happened?" he moved his hands to the side of JP. Dandy was a bit worried now. Last time he didn't see the look on JP's face but now. Now he could see that something wasn't right. "Do I need ta do somethin' else? I thought for sure you were relaxed enough..."

\--  
JP opened his eyes when he felt Dandy pull out completely. "What are you-" He looked to the side a little, "I'm fine, Dandy. I'll be fine. I just need to relax. You're bigger than what I'm used to." He smiled up at his man. "I'll tell you to stop if we have to." He let go of his leg to bring Dandy down and kiss his forehead which messed up both of their hairstyles.

\--  
Dandy heard JP's words of reassurance and nodded. Then, there was that kiss to his forehead that gave him a hint of a blush. He then leaned down, kissing against JP's jaw. 

"I'll go slow," he said softly, giving JP another kiss on the cheek. Then, he pressed his tip in slowly, letting JP slowly feel his size. "And I will take that as a compliment," Dandy winked, referring to JP saying he was bigger than he was use to. Dandy then leaned in, giving JP a soft and warm kiss on his lips. He moved his hands to JP's back, clinging to him as he slowly moved his hips.

Then, Dandy started to hum a little song as he gave JP sweet kisses. His boyfriend was now pinned below, one hand behind JP's back and the other one holding the arm encased in the cast.

"You don't have ta prove anything to me by takin' me on like this," Dandy said softly. "If its too much, just let me know..." Then, he silenced himself again with another kiss to JP's sweet lips.

\--  
JP made the face again but not as much as before since he had already gotten a taste of what was to come. He kissed back when he felt Dandy's lips against his own and even bit at the man's lower lip. "You should take it as a compliment. It is one." 

He took in a deep breath and sighed. Relaxing was something he knew how to do, mostly. At least for this since he quickly had to learn how to do it. He looked up at the ceiling with out really focusing on anything but he did groan between a few of his words. "I'm not trying to prove anything, Dandy. I just kinda really want to - you know. Just feel good. I got a lot of stuff going on and you know it." He saw Dandy come for more kisses and he joined as well. It wasn't the time to talk about dumb things. It was time to do dumb things and god if he didn't want to get his brains fucked right out of his head. "Besides, who cares if I can't sit to drive. You'll drive me around."

\--  
"I guess you'll just have ta lay in the back seat with your ass up," Dandy gave him a smug look, his lips puckered up. "A'right, a'right I get it. Ya want me ta go ta town," he grinned and pressed himself in deeper. "You know I'm gonna make ya cum first," he said as he moved his hand from JP's and straight down to his shaft.

When Dandy moved his hips, thrusting into JP, he would stroke JP's cock in the same fashion. Tight grip. Same speed. He wanted to make sure this moment was--

Then, there was the sound of doors opening and closing. Voices coming from down the hall. Dandy's heart started to pound faster.

"What the hell?" Dandy whispered. He let go of JP's shaft and moved his hands to the couch. "I didn't think they'd be back so soon!" He looked down at JP. He didn't want them to ruin this moment, but he also didn't want to stop being in the moment with JP. Dandy moved his shaft into JP a bit deeper. He felt so good inside JP. God this man was greedy right now and with JP wanting him so badly, he didn't want to stop.

\--  
"Me? No you cum first." JP huffed in a response. Dandy's stroking and thrusting at the same time made him feel like he was fucking his own ass. It was weird but oddly, hot. A moan came out of his mouth that shook the thought out from his head. He didn't notice the doors opening and closing. Neither did he notice the sound of the voices. He was too interested in what he was feeling up his ass and down on his cock. "Deeper. Deeper! Oh that's the spot!"

Then Dandy let him go and spoke. "What?" He looked up at Dandy, "They're back already? N-no way. You're kidding."

\--  
Dandy then acted on instinct and moved his hand over JP's mouth, holding him pinned on the couch and looking towards the door. He squinted, hearing the squeaking of those crocs on the floor. It seemed that Meow was talking to QT about something in the hallway, but it was too far away to hear.

He looked down at JP, his hand slowly moving away from his mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that," he whispered and kissed JP on the cheek. Dandy looked back at the direction of the door, the sound of Meow and QT getting further away and then leaving the hallway. The opening and shutting of that distant door made Dandy sigh in relief. He looked down at JP, slowly moving his hips. 

"We could do one of two things," Dandy said, flashing two fingers at JP. "One, ah," tensed up his back. This man couldn't stop his hips and his thinking was a bit hazy as he tried to tell the two options. "One, we, ah, we stay quiet and keep us.. oh god.." Dandy moved his hands back down, gripping the sides of the couch.

"You know what? No. No no," he looked in the direction of the door again, a devious smile on his face. Dandy then looked back down at JP, that big smile on his face. "Get loud. Get as loud as you want, baby." He started moving his hips faster, his length not even fully submerged into JP's ass. "I want you to get hot and bothered, I want you to moan and scream my name," Dandy didn't want the guys to see him like this, but boy if they could just hear how amazing he was. Oh. Oh that would really make him laugh.

And, of course, Dandy's blood wasn't in his brain when he hatched this idea. He was just thinking with his dick and his dick thought that making JP scream out would make for the perfect afternoon. Boy, boy oh boy was that not a good idea but that idea made Dandy thrust harder.

\--  
JP saw the hand coming to his face and for a moment he looked betrayed. He tensed up not knowing what he had done wrong, "I'm sor-MMFfmfmMph!" He didn't feel pain and slowly started to relax again. That hadn't been a slap. It had just been so they could hear. Still.

He looked up at Dandy and closed an eye at the kiss. "What can we do?" He sighed out. "Huh? Stay quiet?" He felt Dandy's hips still moving and grinding against him. Then as soon as Dandy said to get loud and started thrusting harder and fast, his own cock dripped out a string of precum  
onto his abdomen. The drops started to roll down his side.

Loud. Maybe the sound was one way only. That had to be it right? God that was a relief. "Then jack me off!"Jp reached up to get both his hands on Dandy's chest. He groped and pinched those nipples. "Come on it feels better when you do it with your hand."

\--  
Dandy felt JP's hands move up his shirt and jolted as he was pinched. 

"AahhaAAAHhh!!" He squirmed his face beet red JP groped him. Dandy gripped the back of the couch, his torso moved as far as he could from JP. "W-Warn me next time, dude!" Dandy squealed, his voice cracking a bit. He looked back towards the door and then back at JP. Strands of his pomp was hanging in his face, his chest rising and falling. "You scared the shit out of me!" He brushed his hair back into place and moved back in, towering over JP again.

His face was still red as he gave JP a glare.

"Keep. Doing. That." He spoke through is teeth. Dandy moved his hands to his jacket, tossing it off and his shirt soon followed. His bare chest was begging for JP's hands. Dandy moved his grip to JP's shaft again, stroking him even harder than earlier. His hips was going back into the pace he had before, pounding deeper and stuffing JP once again.

He found that rhythm, letting his cock and his hand work like one to please JP. He rubbed his thumb on that smooth head, firmly pressing against the slit. Then, his brought his hand down, tugging on the skin as he stroked the entire length.

\--  
JP burst into laughed at the scream. "I didn't think you' be scared! I thought hey, maybe you'd like it!" but Dandy didn't seem pleased at least, not until he commanded JP to keep doing so. "What a relief, I thought you were upset with me." He ran his hand over his forehead as if he were wiping sweat from his brow as Dandy peeled off his jacket and shirt.

He yelped at the tight grab and rough stroke but damn if it didn't feel good. He nearly crossed his eyes and closed them tight at the feeling of Dandy's thumb rubbing on the head of his erection. "Ooooh! Fuck!" He was being shoved around on the couch nearly hitting his head on the arm rest with each of Dandy's thrusts. He hissed through his teeth as he breathed in but moaned as he breathed out.

\--  
Dandy was wanting to really shove JP into the couch cushions. There was something about this that felt hotter than the lobby. To do it in his own room. Seeing JP and hearing him cry out. He pushed in harder, giving JP all of his length in one go, his tip slamming into JP's prostate.

"Yeah! Yeah you like that?" Dandy shouted as stroked even faster, his hand almost a blur as he tugged and squeezed. This man wanted to get JP off more than anything in this moment. He could feel JP's cock throbbing in his hand, giving himself the desire to cum. Dandy could feel his climax coming on, getting him closer to the edge. Dandy's free hand gripped the back of the couch, his fingers gripping it as he slammed into JP. "How the hell do you feel so good? You feel -- Ah!" He arched his back. No, no he felt himself building more. He couldn't cum yet.

He closed his eyes, panting and swearing under his breath at how good JP felt. Then, he opened them back up, sweat dripping from his brow as he stopped gripping JP's cock and moved his hands to JP's.

\--  
JP was nearly whining instead of moaning. "Dandy..DANDY" He couldn't take more of this. He felt he was going to explode. God, he was! He crossed his shaking legs behind Dandy's back. He didn't know why he felt so good. Was he truly different inside? He could never really know. All he knew is that, "Like that. Like that. Do it like that!"

He came hard and cried out "DANDY OH, FUCK ME" He didn't let Dandy grab his hands only because he moved them to his own chest to rake his nails over his skin and left trails that turned pink. But Dandy wasn't stopping and kept slamming. His chest heaved and nearly all his exhales were moans. He couldn't help it and couldn't stop it.

\--  
Dandy felt his hands miss JP's and move to the cushions below the two. He gripped hard, watching JP cum on himself and rake his own skin. Dandy panted, noticing this new thing JP was into.

He moved his hands to JP's back, dragging his nails down on that skin and then, he felt it.

"AH!! OH!!' He moved his head down, clenching his eyes shut as he gave his last few slam. The felt himself cumming, filling JP's ass once again. His cock coated from tip to base. Dandy continued to thrust, trying to ride this high for a little bit longer. "YES!! YES!! OH HELL YEAH! GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD, BABY!! YEAH!" His voice was so loud, filling the room and escaping down the hall. "YEAH! YEAH YOU LIKE MY COCK!! TAKE IT! OH YEAH TAKE IT!!"

\--  
JP whispered under his breath while Dandy used his nails on him, "Fuck me. Fuck me...fuck me..." He loved nails or was it claws? Didn't matter. These were just as good on his skin. 

"YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU!? YOU DIRTY MAN." JP howled back at Dandy. He might have been delirious from the massive orgasm which left him feeling way too relaxed. "I CAN FEEL YOU THROBBING, DANDY. I CAN FEEL YOUR HEART BEAT IN ME THROUGH YOUR COCK."

\--  
"OH YEAH I'M SUCH A DIRTY MAN, BABY!! OH AND I KNOW YOU LIKE IT ROUGH! YOU'RE SO INTO ME BEIN' SO FAR UP YOUR ASS!" Dandy grinned, slowing down his thrusts. This man. He was finally worn out. Dandy placed his hand on the back of the couch, panting and closing his eyes.

"Ah..." he moaned, placing his sweaty face against the couch. Dandy slowly pulled out of JP, his shaft coated in dripping cum. He had a tired look as he looked down at JP. "Baby... baby I think I need to lay down. Then, Dandy collapsed on JP. He moved his arms around the racer, eyes shut. He then moved his lips over to JP's ear.

"I betcha they heard that~" Dandy sang and then let out a giggle.

\--  
"Fuck you, it felt so good. Look how much I came." Jp gestured to his body and even wiped some off his chin.

He felt the air get squeezed out of them when Dandy collapsed "Oooooph" he wrapped his arms around Dandy and smiled. "Bet you are tired. 

"WAIT THEY HEARD THAT!?" and then he screamed out of sheer embarrassment. "DANDY--"

\--  
"AH HA HA HA HA!!" Dandy laughed, his head against JP's chest. "What, didja think this room was found proof? These walls are made of metal, not foam. If anything, it was like we were bangin' in a tin can," he couldn't help but chuckle, a big smile on his face. Dandy looked up at JP. "They would probably assume we were just messin' with them anyways," Dandy couldn't stop smiling up at JP.

\--  
"Y-yes...I did..." He whispered. "Oh my god..." His face was red. His ears were red. Even his chest was too. He felt like he was burning. "You're so dumb! Why would you encourage me to be loud! You know I already can't help it!" As revenge he finished messing up Dandy's hairstyle and then used his fingers to comb it back.

\--  
Dandy felt JP messing up his hair.

"H-Hey! I thought it would be funny! The guys are cool! They know we're dating when when you date with Space Dandy, you get laid!" He squeaked. "It's in the rules!" Then again, no one seemed to date him so it seemed that no one else knew of these "rules" he had in place. He then felt his hair being combed back into place. Dandy had a pout, crossing his arms under his chin and on JP's chest.

"I was tryin' ta be silly," he raised his eyebrows with his lips puckered. Dandy leaned down, kissing JP's chest.

"You two done in there?" QT asked from behind the door. Dandy clung to JP. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed and flustered. "I need to talk to you. You can keep the door locked. I don't mind. I don't really want to see why you two were screaming."

"Uh... yeah? Yeah, we are right? Yeah? Done uh, doin'. Doin' the thing?" His focus was torn between JP and the door.

"I wanted to let you know that we got the reward for returning the cart! It looks like we got hotel stays for two nights at that place!" QT cheered, down the hall there was a faint sound of Meow shouting about there being a free wifi. Dandy then looked to JP. So much for the reward. "They also have a nice wanted poster of you two there. They used the tabloid photos of Dandy modeling in front of the men's room and one of JP's racer headshot," QT added. Meow called down from the hall again, saying that they had a copy for Dandy and JP. "Oh right. We have copies!"

\--  
JP turned his head away from looking at the door, if they were going to come in. He didn't want to see their first reaction. "No one knew I liked dick until I met you, Dandy. Things have changed so fast. Especially my public image." He kept his arms around Dandy. "YEA WE'RE DONE GETTING DOWN N DIRTY." and flinched at his own words. "I might as well get used to it."

The prize seemed very...shitty. But if QT and Meow wanted to, they could stay. Why not? It wouldn't hurt. "Hold on, we have wanted posters? Awesome!" He didnt think he had ever had one of those. "Just like in the movies!"

\--  
Dandy was laughing with JP when he found the humor in being loud. There was actually a faint sound of Meow laughing and shouting that they were gross. QT was dead silent.

"I can't wait ta see those posters! We should totally hang them up on the fridge or something! My walls are kinda covered," Dandy snickered and sat up. He stretched and looked down at JP. "Hey, QT? "Dandy called out. "Could you go get us some towels and, I dunno, bring us some lunch?" His voice was sweet as he spoke, very different than any other time he had talked to his crew around JP. QT and Meow noticed this and were stunned. 

"Oh, uh!  
Of course!" QT confirmed and rolled away from Dandy's door and down toward the lobby. Dandy rested his back against the back of the couch.

"You doin' a'right, baby?" Dandy asked his hand rubbing along JP's inner thigh. "That was so damn good~" He sang.

\--  
JP didn't notice the difference in how Dandy treated his crew. He hadn't been around them long enough to know their true dynamic. He thought maybe they were all just a little stressed over the Little Aloha's state. He cleared his throat, "Yeah...I'm doing alright." He closed his eyes and smiled a winner's smile. "I'm glad you liked it, babe."

\--  
Dandy was all smiles as he looked for his clothes. When he picked up his red shirt, something clicked. He looked over at JP.

"Huh," he set the shirt down on the back of his couch and climb onto the racer. His hips were straddled on JP as he looked over that face. That clean, handsome, face.

"You didn't bleed this time," Dandy moved his hand to JP's jaw, holding it as he moved the racer's head around. Tilting it up and to the side. He was thankful that there wasn't blood but that was unusual compared to the last times. "Did it stop doin' that thing or?" It wasn't clicking. Was it not intense enough? Again, he was thankful but now he was curious what caused them.

"Did I do a good job?"

\--  
"What? Is something wrong?" JP kept his eyes on Dandy as his head was moved around. What was he looking for? "Bleed? My nose? Oh..its because-" He cleared his throat again from the tickle at the back of it, "What? Of course you did a good job...did you think you didn't because my face is clean? Aw, Dandy..." He slowly sat up and smiled, "If you had done a bad job, I would've told you." Sure enough, the red appeared and started moving down his lip.

\--  
As JP spoke and sat up, Dandy saw that red. He jumped up and onto the back of his couch.

"Oh god it's doin' it again!" He shifted, pulling up his boxerbriefs and his pants. "Don't worry! I'll go get some toilet paper!" Dandy called out, jumping onto the cushion of the couch and then to the floor. He ran to his door, unlocking it and racing into the bathroom.

QT was driving down the hall with towels in one hand and then cups of instant ramen in the other. Dandy bolted around the robot, making the vacuum spin and squeal.

"Sorry QT! JP's bleeding!" Dandy announced, racing into the bathroom. QT blinked and continued to drive down the hall.

"I assumed that's why you needed towels..." QT mumbled as he drove into Dandy's room.

\--  
"DANDY HURRY." JP held his hand under his chin. He did not want to make a mess here and stain that pretty tiger rug. "Why does this always happen when I fuck or get real excited!? I just want to not bleed!" He pinched his nose and breathed through his mouth. "Ugh..."

How embarrassing. Sitting here on a couch naked and a bloody nose and your ass just a slippery mess. Not to mention his own mess on his chest and face. God he was disgusting. "But it felt good..." He assured himself. Anything for an explosion like that.

\--  
QT was looking at what he was holding, gently setting them down without making a single noise. The little robot turned around, ready to see what Dandy was yelling about. JP must have gotten a cut or something. He couldn't even imagine what he was about to witness.

"Are you alrig-- OH MY GOSH!!" QT squealed he quickly grabbed one of the towels, threw it at JP's face and then drove out of the room, his arms flailing. Dandy was just stepping out of the bathroom when QT drove up to him 

"THERE'S BLOOD!! ITS ALL OVER HIM!!" QT cried. Dandy blinked, a little bit of sweat dripping from his brow.

"Why did you go in there?!" Dandy shouted, running down the hall and back to his room. QT was whining, following behind Dandy. The alien hunter turned, seeing QT right on his heels as he entered his own room. He put his foot up, stopping QT by placing it on top of his head. "No! Not you! Get outta here! Shoo!" Dandy snapped, pushing him back with his boot. "Shooo! Shoo! Shoo!"

\--  
JP looked up at QT and flailed to cover himself up with his arms. "Hey!" The towels flew through the air and onto him. QT's tired squealed on their way out and his voice did as well. "Poor guy. What kind of alien hunter freaks out over blood..?" He took one of the towels and pressed it to his face. "don't you gotta hunt them? You know..pew pew?"

He placed a towel down on the couch and sat on top of it to try and keep the place clean. When Dandy showed up he smiled behind the towel. "You know I was thinking maybe I should get some condoms so I don't cum all over myself. Genius right?"

\--  
Dandy was closing the door as JP suggested his idea. He turned, looking up for a moment.

"Ya know, I never thought about that," he walked over to lunch QT brought in and picked up the cups. Dandy handed one of the prepped ones to JP and took a seat on his couch. He pulled back the paper lid and looked around. "He didn't bring us any utensils..." he muttered and squinted at the door. Shrugging, he started placed it to his lips just ate it straight from the cup.

In the bit of silence, Dandy was thinking about a lot of different things. The big thing on his mind was the rental car. As he finished off his cup and wiped his mouth off with his bare arm, Dandy spoke up.

"Do we need anything other than condoms while we're out. We'll pretty much have all evening to ourselves. And after what QT witnessed, he's probably already packin' his bags to head out," Dandy placed the empty cub on the floor and then slipped back on his shirt and his jacket.

\--  
JP looked down at the cup of noodles and wondered how he would eat them. He looked at Dandy and saw the way to eat them. "Oh, so you really do just drink them up. Okay." He did the same as Dandy, tipping the cup to eat and drink the broth. 

"If we're gonna keep fuckin' like this then we're going to need more lube, Dandy." He swirled the contents of his cup around. "I want a blanket for myself and maybe some shirts n more underwear because I only had two of each and honestly. I don't want to be that guy wearing the same underwear for three days or more." He ate some more. "Maybe get me some pants that aren't leather too. As much as I like em, they get real hot."

\--  
"Yeah that ass is pretty hot in it," Dandy smirked, waiting for a laugh. Then he leaned his head to the side, thinking about the list. He looked around the room, finding some scrap paper and pulled out his pen from his jacket. "Okay so lube, condoms..." Dandy was muttering the rest as he wrote the notes. He was writing in the common space language, not even thinking if JP could even read it or not. "More clothes would be nice, for sure. Probably some pillows too for ya. Meow tends to be a pillow thief around the ship," Dandy sighed and then showed JP the list.

Then, there was a knocking at the door. Dandy looked up from his spot, taking of his jacket and placing it around JP's shoulders. Just in case who ever was at the door just so happened to look in.

"Excuse me, Dandy?" QT spoke up. He look shook up still his eyes teary. "Is Mr. Sweet alright?" He peaked in, even thought Dandy tried to block his way. "I will get you some first aid supplies, sir! I didn't know we were out!" He apologized, bowing in JP's direction. Then, he looked back up at Dandy. "I will be cleaning the Little Aloha for the mechanic." Then, QT looked back at JP. Dandy frowned, his nose wrinkling.

"Privacy, bud," Dandy snarled and squatted down. Then, he spoke in a hushed tone to QT, not letting JP overhear. With a nod, QT drove off, leaving the two alone,

\--  
Not being much of a space farer, JP only knew very few languages. The one from his home planet and bits and just enough to make it by in the galaxy he was in after the very recent unification. He kept eating his food and then held the empty cup in his hands. "Right a pillow, nearly forgot about that." 

He looked at the list Dandy made and furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck is that?" He pointed at the list. "Are ya shittin me?" He waved the list away but then reached for it again. "Look if you can't write, I will. Give that to me." He began to rewrite the list in the language that belonged to the Jaicro Empire. "There."

He felt Dandy place that letterman jacket on his shoulders and he pulled it close. "I'm alright. I get nose bleeds easily since forever ago. Don't worry about em, QT. Maybe one day I'll get over them. I appreciate your concern though." He looked away from the door and wiped his face again with the bloodied towel he had.

\--  
Dandy stood back up and walked over to JP, taking the list back. He looked over the language and then looked back at JP.

"This is all chicken scratch," he frowned. In the past, he had probably seen this language used, but right now it didn't ring any bells. "As long as you can read it then its whatever," he handed it back. Then, he saw JP's towel. Dandy had a little uneasy look on his face.

"Do you need ta go back to the hospital or something?" He asked, squatting down to be eye-level with JP. "That's a lot of blood. I mean like if you still feel up to goin' out we can but like," Dandy took the towel, quiet for a moment, and then looked back to JP. "I don't want you passing out on me while we're out. I'll carry you, but I want to make sure you can hold your own." For the most part. Dandy would still help JP walk around because of his injuries.

\--  
"It's not chicken scratch Dandy. Your stuff is chicken scratch." JP squinted. "Right. As long as we can read our own writing."

"Come on this is nothing. It just looks bad because  
its a towel right?" He laughed it off, "I should probably take it easy though. Its not like you give my nose enough time to get better. The hospital here couldn't do anything about it." He rolled his eyes, "You said that in space they have better stuff right? Then maybe out there they can fix my bloody nose once and for all."

He stood up slowly and wrapped the towel he had been sitting on around his waist. "I'm going to the bathroom. Bring my clothes and put them by the door." He picked up his crutch and stepped out of the room. "Oh and whatever we ate reminded me a little something I used to eat in my past. It felt nice." He then left toward the bathroom and closed the door.

\--  
Dandy watched JP stand up and head out towards the bathroom. His comment about how the cheap ramen was nostalgic... Dandy couldn't help but smile at that. He looked down at the cups, checking out the kind for a brief moment. Then, he picked up JP's clothes and followed behind the racer.

"Heya do you need any--!" Dandy was greeted by the door dropping in front of him. That thud at his feet made him a little uneasy. "Ah, a'right," his eyes looked around on the floor. He placed the clothes down and then started to walk away from the door and into the lobby.

There he was greeted with Meow sitting at the table, looking over the wanted posters.

"Sounds like you two had fun," Meow said with a sly smile. Dandy sat down next to him in a vacant seat. He placed his elbows down on the table and rested his head in his hands. His feline friend leaned over, tilting his head at Dandy. QT, whom was sitting on the other side of the table, shrugged at Meow.

"We mighta had a bit too much fun," Dandy sighed. He shifted to rest his chin on the backs of his hands as the clasped together. His eyes went to focus on his friend, a tired look in his eyes.


	11. --Rental--

JP spent a while in the bathroom but when he came out to the lobby he was dressed again. "Hey, Meow. QT, you too." He had Dandy's jacket still with him and he held it out. "I forgot to give you this before I went in. I hope you didn't miss it too much." He then pulled his hand back, "Hey wait. What if we switch jackets for the afternoon? That'd be fun don't you think?"

\--  
"Too much fun?" Meow repeated. Then, JP showed up with Dandy's jacket. He was about to pass it on to Dandy but then asked an idea. The boys were shook at the question and both looked at Dandy.

"Hah?" Dandy rubbed his eye and looked JP over. "The jacket's pretty small, even on me," he commented stood up, stretching out his back. With his hands in his pockets, he thought for a moment. Then, he smiled.

"You know, I think I'll do that!" He beamed and then pointed at his shoulders. "Only if you let me wear the spikey-harness thingy with it. Then I'll so swap with you!" Dandy grinned and looked back at the boy. The two both looked worried, still thinking about Dandy's comment before JP showed up. Having a bit too much fun?

He leaned over to JP, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then pointed at the bathroom door.

"I gotta go get cleaned up a bit more. Wait for me, soda pop?" Dandy asked, winking as he left the room. Meow and QT looked up at JP, wondering if he was going to talk to them.

\--  
"I mean it's a pain in the ass to take the harness off. So why not? Try not to poke yourself." JP pulled Dandy's jacket on and ran his hand over the low collar. His cast wouldn't be covered with this jacket it seemed but that was fine. It'd be a change of pace.

"Go get cleaned. Ya nasty." JP sat down where Dandy had just been and turned his attention to Meow and QT. "So what's up? You guys didn't tell me Dandy wrote like ass."

\--  
"Well, he is a high school drop out, so there's that," Meow commented and put away his phone. QT noticed this rare occurrence and placed his hands together on the table. 

"His handwriting is sloppy. I don't think he practices his penmanship," QT added, keeping his focus on JP. These two crew members kept their eyes on JP. They wanted to shift the topic from Dandy's education to something a bit more serious.

"We were told that Dandy was going to help out with your mechanic to fix your Trans AM 20000," the little robot showed the image of the car on his screen. Then, the screen went back to his face. "I guess it is his thank you for spending time with him," thought out loud. Meow looked over at QT.

"Yeah he doesn't normally help out with stuff like that," Meow turned back to JP. "What's really going on between you two? Dandy doesn't date. He's had a lot of flings in the past, but he never actually dates."

\--  
"Huh...ok." JP hadn't been expecting that kind of response from the boys about Dandy's handwriting. He had only said it as a bit of a tough-love sort of joke.

He saw his Trans AM show up on QT's screen and leaned in, "You are probably right with that. Getting my honey fixed is what would make me the happiest." He toyed with one of his right hand's rings. He stopped when Meow spoke up again. 

"I had a break up before I showed up here. I wasn't in the right mind at all and Dandy offered some help...I asked something rather reckless." He looked down at the table, "Rebound stuff you know? I just had to blow a lot of steam I couldn't when I was in the hospital and a little bit of revenge in my head to get back at my ex." He cleared his throat, "Then we uh, did a bunch of stuff and I told him I loved him while we had sex in the hotel room. I think he almost cried...B-but like he said he loved me too!? So I can't just be a fling right?" He seemed perturbed by the thought. "I don't...I can't..." He cleared his throat. "My previous boyfriend was a piece of shit and Dandy's been really cool with me. I want it to work out."

\--  
Meow and QT listened to JP's story, leaning in to hear all the juicy drama. Dandy was rebound sex for JP and, apparently, used as revenge against JP's ex. Then, there were talks about sex and then the mention of love. They could tell that JP was getting emotional talking about Dandy. It seemed like their friend was really trying to help JP out of a rough patch.

"Hm, that is one heck of a tale," QT closed his eyes as he twiddles his thumbs. He was trying to process what was just told and think of a logical response. Meow was also silent as the thought over that story.

"All that happened in one day? You guys had sex three times?" Meow couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "No wonder why Dandy looks so tired. I have to give him credit, he does really live up to what he preaches," the feline shrugged. He looked towards the bathroom door, noticing that Dandy hadn't come out yet. Then, he looked back to JP. "And hey, just between the three of us."

The two leaned in close to JP.

"We need to keep an eye on Dandy. And if he's willing to get himself and JP into trouble, then we really have to watch our backs too," Meow placed the wanted posters on the table. They were just from the hotel so there weren't any sort of threats but... "We need you two to lie low for a bit. JP, if Dandy trusts you then we trust you. And we trust you to make sure he doesn't get us into any more trouble, alright?"

\--  
"Pssh no! We had sex over there in front of the tv, then I took him out to dinner, and then I had him in the hotel...uh- and then today we had it in his room." JP scoffed, "What do you think I'm crazy?" He grumbled a little and then leaned in to hear what the two crewmates had to say.

JP looked at the wanted poster. Damn, he looked good in that racing headshot. "Come on you guys. I just got out of jail. I got bailed out just for Yellowline." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Being a troublemaker is what I do. You know like driving fast and cutting people off. But- if you really want me to lay low then I guess I will." He smiled. "They won't know if they don't catch me."

\--  
Meow and QT let out a sigh. Yep. Yep, they got why Dandy liked JP so much.

"You sound identical to Dandy," QT closed his eyes, an animated sweatdrop appearing on his screen. He then looked at JP again. "If you two do get into trouble, please don't come back to the ship."

"Yeah we have a rule when we go to planets to hide in plain sight," Meow explained. His gaze moved towards the dome of the ship. "We picked the junkyard site so no one would spot us. The Aloha 'Oe looks dinged up enough that she could be considered a junker." Meow explained. "But if you bring the feds to our ship, we could literally lose our home. You have to find another place to hide. There's a couple different--," Then, there was a sound of the bathroom door opening.

Dandy stepped out, a comb in hand and that leather jacket perfectly placed on his shoulders. He was making an entrance, walking in while styling his hair. Clearly putting on a show for JP.

"Hey baby, ready ta go?" Dandy asked with a smile. He winked at JP, making his crew groan in disgust. He then shot them a look, squinting at them. "You guys talkin' shit?"  
-

"I don't want you to lose your home because of me. Okay, I'll promise I'll be good. Until we're about to leave to go up there." JP pointed to the ceiling, "To space- noooooot heaven." He snapped his fingers. "I want to see those feds or whatever try to chase us outta here." 

He heard the door of the bathroom and looked back. He really...really liked seeing Dandy in his jacket coming up to him, combing that nice pompadour up. He lowered his head a little and smiled. His voice was different too. Clearly he was in love and seeing his man-made him feel all warm inside, "Dandy.." He got up, completely ignoring when Dandy talked to his crewmates, to go and kiss Dandy on the cheek. "Boy am I ever."

\--  
Dandy saw that look on JP's face. That man wasn't hiding that soft, sweet side when he approached Dandy. That soft kiss to his cheek. The boys let out an "Ooh" in unison. Dandy moved forward, acting like he was about the lunge at them. But then, he saw JP and kept his cool.

"You're so lucky he's here," Dandy pointed at his friends with two fingers. I see you. He then turned away, his arm around JP's waist as the headed out of the lobby and into the hall. Meow looked down at the wanted posters moving them closer for him to examine. His little paw moved over Dandy's face, seeing his friend posing in the picture. A little bit of worry filled the two, hoping that Dandy being drunk on love wouldn't cause some sort of hell to be unleashed on this planet...

Dandy and JP stool outside the Aloha 'Oe, heading to the exit of the large yard. Holding the chain-linked fence back, Dandy let JP go ahead of him.

"So, any idea where we gotta go to grab a car?" He asked, hoping that JP had some sort of idea. Any idea. Any ideas at all.

\--  
When they were outside of the Aloha 'Oe, JP kept looking at Dandy. He rubbed his hand on the sleeve and felt up Dandy's bicep. He laughed a little to himself, "How's it feel? Is it as nice as it looks on you?" Dandy said something, probably a question and JP didn't even catch it. "You look hot." He responded with a smile.

\--  
Dandy felt JP rubbing his bicep, that little laugh and dreamy sounding voice coming from the racer.

"Oh uh, thanks?" He had a little awkward half-smile. His boyfriend was gushing over him and Dandy felt himself blushing. All this attention was so sweet and it seemed that he found something that JP also liked: Dandy in his jacket.

The alien hunter decided really use this opportunity to woo JP. He moved his hand to his jacket that JP wore and reached into a pocket. Then, he pulled out his aviator shades, placing them over his eyes to complete the look.

"I almost for got those~" He grinned and pulled JP closer to him. "Now then," Dandy lowered the sunglasses a bit as he spoke. "Where's the rental place, soda pop? I wanna get us a nice ride."

\--  
JP walked his index and middle fingers up Dandy's arm and then rubbed one of his pecs through the leather jacket. If they hadn't just fucked, he swore he would've ignored his casts and any pain to jump on Dandy. "You're welcome." He glanced down at Dandy's hand moving into one of the pockets and then up at Dandy's face. What was he getting? Sunglasses? He watched at Dandy place them on and JP smiled even bigger. "Those look so good on you too!"

When asked about the rental place his smiled wavered, "I- don't actually know. Shouldn't you know? You're like in space n stuff, you're good at navigation! I just drive on a track! I haven't navigated in ages!"

\--  
Dandy let out a little laugh at that. Good at navigation?

"Well I normally have my radar goin' when I drive," he said with a little awkward smile. Dandy reached into his pocket, finding his phone that had little to no juice left. He just needed the internet for a moment. As he thumbed through the sites, the battery saver flashing in the corner, Dandy managed to find the local car rental's location. He looked at the names of the road, nodding and then put his phone back into his back pocket.

"A'right so we go this way," Dandy nodded with his head, towards the road that lead into town. He moved to hold JP's hand, wanting to make sure his partner was safe. "Do you need me to carry you or are you good?" He asked with a little worried smile. It was little under an hour ago since they had fooled around in Dandy's room, so the idea of JP walking all the way to the car rental place sounded like a bad idea. 'I mean, like. Not the entire trip, but just when you're tired."

\--  
As soon as Dandy mentioned the word carry. JP perked up like a dog being asked if he wanted to go for a walk. "Yes," he said quickly and turned around to wrap his arms around the back of Dandy's neck. Fuck yea, he wanted to be in those arms again. "Wait what? You'll only carry me for a little bit? Hnn..."

\--  
Dandy wasn't ready for JP to act just yet and was nearly yanked down. He stumbled, catching himself and JP.

"I, uh, I was," he moved his arms behind JP, forgetting that his man was taller than him. "I can carry you a good way, baby, but like this place is a few blocks down that way," Dandy practically pointed with his pompadour. He then picked up JP, keeping the man close to his chest as he walked along the road. There wasn't much of a challenge carrying this man as Dandy had thought.

"So you wanted a yellow car, right?"

\--  
"Then I'll walk once we are close." He smiled and pressed his face between his jacket's collar and Dandy's neck. He picked up his crutch and made sure it was well out of the way. "Well it doesn't have to be yellow..but it is my favorite color. We need something we look good in. Something that'll make people whip their heads around." He enjoyed every moment that he was carried and if anyone asked, he pointed to his casts and made a sad face because it was totally because of his injuries that he was being carried.

\--  
"If there isn't a yellow one then there's gotta be a red," Dandy said as they started to walk on an occupied street.

People watched, people took out their phones and people talked.

Dandy would look at them, seeing them take pictures as he held JP like a bride. The way that Dandy looked made him look like he was a badass biker that was helping a poor soul out.

Then, he heard the whispers.

"That's Space Dandy," a woman whispered to her group of friends.

"Oh my god look at how cool he looks!" Said another.

"Is he carting Sweet JP?" A few whispered from behind the Dandy and JP.

Dandy, a man who loved attention, was feeling something he had never felt before. For once, he felt like how he did in his daydreams. The feeling of people gawking and admiring him. Women knowing his name. Women saying his full name and being fascinated by him.

This man's ego hit the roof, a powerful sensation rushing through his chest. A feeling from being loved by the people around him. 

Dandy smirked, looking over his shoulder as he walks.

"Whatcha doin' back there? Gettin' a good view, ladies?" Dandy laughed while they approached the car rental lot.

\--  
JP would smile at some of the cameras and sometimes hide from others. He didn't know how to feel about it in front of the public eye yet. There was so much attention and it was more than just look it is Sweet JP. 

"They better coz they're never going to get either of us." JP looked at a group of ladies who were mentioning their names. He mostly meant it as they wouldn't get Dandy. 

When he picked out the car rental lot he patted Dandy's shoulder. "Let me down, I want to walk a bit." He lowered his crutch, "People love you. Do you feel it?"

\--  
Dandy let JP down to walk, making sure he steadied him.

"I do!' He beamed, feeling a flutter in his chest. "This planet freakin' adores me!" Dandy was all smiles, his hands balled up into excited fists. "I haven't had this much fame since Dropkix! And that was only one big show!" He was practically bouncing as he thought back. This time it wasn't a band that was getting the attention. This time it was Space Dandy and with boyfriend JP. At least, that was how he heard it.

"Let go find our ride, JP baby~" He was radiating confidence and a cocky attitude that could be felt for miles. This man was a ball of pure energy and he was focusing it all on Sweet JP.

Once they walked up to the lot, there were so many cars to pick from. The only thing Dandy was looking at now, though, was the price tags.

\--  
JP could feel that attitude in the air and even he started with the act and walk. He walked into the lot and started looking at the vehicles. He wasn't worried about the price and so he was searching for the best option. Well, the best option for himself. 

"Dandy, what about this one?" His voice sounded as if he were talking about adopting a pet from a shelter. "What do you think? Do you like it?" He then pointed at another, "Look at that one!!"

\--  
Dandy couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at how enthusiastic JP was about looking for a rental. There were a lot to pick from, but it didn't look like there were many that fit what he envisioned. His go-to pick was always some sort of convertible with a decent paint job. He saw the options JP picked out and they did seem like ones he would pick. These two men, thankfully, had the same taste in cars.

Which instantly made Dandy even more excited to look around with JP. The cars had similar builds to the Trans Am. A bit blocky, but very sleek. None of them sporty like he would want, but again. It's a rental place. You can't really pick your dream car in a lineup. Dandy saw a couple of red ones, nothing too flashy. Then there were maybe two yellow ones far in the back of the lot. A bit worn down, but cheap. The alien hunter scratched his cheek.

"What about a black car?" Dandy asked, pointing at a few. "Is it too dark?"

\--  
Jp looked into the car through its window to examine the seats and console. It looked niiiice. "If you want a black car, we can get one. I mean it's not like we are keeping it forever-" He blinked and stood back up straight to whisper into Dandy's ear, "are we?" He leaned back. "The boys said not to get into too much trouble. They don't want to lose their home?"

\--  
He tilted his head to the side, almost like he was pulling away and gave JP a very puzzled look.

"Lose their home? Those guys really are paranoid on this planet..." Dandy let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Dude, don't worry about them." He placed his hand on the back of JP's back. "They're just tryin' ta kill our good time," Dandy then patted JP's ass and then ran down the lot. He started laughing and headed towards another black car.

Dandy stopped, looking it over and then inside. It was pretty roomy, perfect for these two to explore more of the town in. He looked back at JP, waving him down.

"What about this one, baby?" He called out. "Whaddya think? The thing looks like it's pretty good on gas too," Dandy looked it back over, circling it like a hawk.

\--  
"You know, that's what I thought." That had to be it. They were just a little jealous he and Dandy we having a bangin' good time. JP rubbed the spot where Dandy has slapped his ass as he followed the Alien Hunter down the lot. 

He looked inside the black car as well, "Looks roomy. Do you want this one? I like it." He looked in from a different angle, "Ah! and it has the leg room for me!"

\--  
Dandy was looking at himself in the side mirrors, checking out himself in his boyfriend's jacket. God DAMN he was looking fine as hell. He bushed his pompadour back a bit, a smug grin on his face. Then, he heard JP talking about leg space.

"I know right?!" Dandy walked over to JP, his hand moving around the racer's waist. This car was perfect. Its price wasn't too bad either. They were going to need this car for a couple weeks. They needed to get one that they liked.

"We gotta find the person who runs this place," he said, looking around. This place looked dead when it came to people. These two were the only ones on the lot.

\--  
Dandy checking himself out wasn't lost on JP, he noticed. "Oh you checkin' yourself out? I do that too." JP laughed and placed his hand over Dandy's when it came around his waist. "Whoever owns this lot is probably in the office back there. Do you really think they'll be out here waitin' for someone to show up?" He shook his head and tried to pull Dandy along. "Hopefully they haven't seen the news..."

The inside of the building had some nice air. JP could only think of it as crisp and refreshing...like an apple right out of the fridge.

\--  
Dandy was lead by JP into the building. He was looking around, feeling that cool air on his face. 

"Hello?" Dandy called out, his arm leaving JP's waist. Inside the building was the main room that also worked as a show floor, displaying other cars that were ready to be rented out. More high-end models with beautiful silver and pearl paint jobs. They were practically centerpieces, used to entice people to rent from their luxury line of transport. The walls were glass, letting in natural light that was perfect for displaying the cars. Again, enticing for sure.

At least that was how Dandy was feeling at that moment. He felt himself being drawn towards the cars, looking them over, and seeing the expensive price tags.

"May I help you?" A woman called out, walking up to the couple. Dandy turned, seeing her with a clipboard and sporting a maroon pinstriped suit. "Are you finding everything you're looking for?"

Without missing a beat, Dandy slipped up a perfect one-liner.

"You're the one I'm lookin' for, baby~" Dandy grinned, and then let out a little chuckle. Nailed it. God that was so smooth, Dandy. He walked over to the lady, seeing that she wasn't flattered at all.

"If you're looking for a car to rent then I guess I would be," the woman frowned and then looked over at JP. Out of the two, this one seemed to be less... full of himself. "Did you find a car out in the lot that you wanted to rent for the evening?"

\--  
JP wasn't that much of a fan of the pearlescent. They were nice, yea, but it wasn't his style. No way. His attention snapped away from the cars and he watched the woman walk towards them. Before he could respond Dandy's mind was already going at full speed.

At first his mind didn't register that one-liner. Then it stopped, rewinded and played back Dandy's words. He turned to rub his hand upon Dandy's chest over the lapels and then between them. "Haha, babe. Of course she-" He slipped his hands into the jacket and gave Dandy a pinch, "-is." He then patted Dandy's chest and pushed him away to turn to look at the woman. "Yes, I did. It was a black one with lot of leg room." He tapped his chin and told her the car's model that he had seen on its emblem badge.

\--  
"Hnng!" Dandy gritted his teeth as JP pinched him. When he was pinched, Dandy stumbled away with a spin, rubbing his chest from the pain.

"That one is a very nice model indeed," she smiled, adjusting her glasses. Her eyes looked to Dandy and then back to JP. She wrote down some information on her electronic clipboard and then tapped it with her stylus. "It looks like that one is ready to go for you this evening. Do you plan to use it for a casual date night, or is it for a road trip? I need to have an idea of how long you were planning to rent it out for."

"About two weeks," Dandy said, walking back up to the two. "It's just gonna be an in-town kinda car deal. We have some errands to run while JP's is in the shop." The woman looked to Dandy and then to JP. It looked like she was trying to process those names.

"Wait... wait, you two were on the news this morning, weren't you? Sweet JP and, er," she looked over at Dandy. "... the towel guy. You both took that bellcart for a spin," she added. Then, she let out a loud, mocking laugh.

"Do you really think I'll let you rent a car after that stunt? My husband would fire me if he found out that I let you crazy drivers take out one of our cars!" She started to write and strike out some information on the tablet.

"Hey! That's not fair! Didn't ya see how great JP drove? He was a freakin' whiz at it!" Dandy fired back. He moved towards the woman, a bit of fire in his eyes, and his fits balled up. "We got the cash for your keyed up clunker outside, lady! Now give us the keys." He growled, pointing at her face.

\--  
"Oh-no no no. You remember my name from the race that just happened. Nooooot from the news! JP tried to defend himself but it was too late. The woman knew exactly who they were. He ran his good hand down his face. 

"Yes! and besides, I'm not going to be the one driving! So you know that car is in safe hands." He made a fist with his right hand and showed it to the woman, "I got your money right here!"

\--  
She stepped back a bit, noticing that the two were a bit hostile about needed a car.

"Of course, let me go get the paperwork," she nodded and tapped on her clipboard again. Turning away, she walked towards the back of the building and into a room. Dandy looked to JP, a big smile on his face.

"Well look at that! Looks like she's actually doin' her job," Dandy said with salt in his words. He shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a heavy sigh.

Then there was the sound of shouting from the back. Dandy jolted, his hands flung out of his pockets as he quickly moved in front of JP. There was the sound of a door swinging open and a large man stepping out of it.

His suit matched the woman's, making it easy to assume that he was the owner of the place and her husband.

"Well if it isn't the rowdy famous couple from the news," he huffed as he walked closer to the couple. "What, that cart not good enough for ya?"

\--  
"Great. I'd even pay a little more just to get it ya know? I just don't want to wait on cabs," Jp smiled and turned to look at Dandy. "It'll be so much smoother."

He winced at the shouted and looked at the doors of the offices behind the counters. He looked over Dandy's shoulder, "What the fuck is going on?" His eyes widened when he saw the man stepping out, "Whoa look at him..."

"Rowdy, heh. Yea, what can I say? I'm a young man." He let out a laugh, "The cart thing was messing around. I was just happy I didn't die in that race. Don't worry, we won't ding up your toy."

\--  
The man's nose wrinkled as he frowned. He was moving closer to the two, nearly towering over them. His slick blond hair and bright yellow eyes were locked down on these two.

"No, get out of here," he ordered. "I don't want your kind here. You greasy-headed brats can go find a shopping cart to crash. You can't have one of my rides," the man pointed at the glass exit door. "If you don't leave, I'll call the cops on you, jailbird." He threatened, his finger moving to point at JP's chest.

"But we have the money! We can pay for your shitty car!" Dandy shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you? Turnin' down a coupla customers! You know that Sweet JP has the money ta cover the rental and then some! Cut us some slack!"

"Yeah? And I know that Sweet JP also likes to wreck cars," the man kept his eyes on JP. "I don't care if it is you or your li'l guy friend over there drivin' it. I refuse to let you take it out of my lot. Period."

\--  
"Kids? Oh, come on big daddy. Let us play with one of your rides." He felt the finger press on his chest and he puffed it out. He smiled up at the owner, "I'll pay double. Come on, don't put me back in. This little bird likes to fly." 

"Wait Hey! I didn't crash at Yellowline on purpose! My mechanic sabotaged me!" He shook his head, waving his arm. "As if i were suicidal enough to crash like that!? Give me a break! We only need the car for two weeks!" He held out to fingers, "Just two!"

\--  
The man whipped his smooth tail, making it let out a whip crack. Dandy looked back, noticing that the married couple both shared the same traits. Slick blond hair, pale purple skin and a lean pointed tails.

"I said: get out," the man balled up his hand into fists. Dandy then moved, nudging JP back a bit to get between the two.

"If you don't play fair then we won't play fair," Dandy furrowed his brow. "Look at me, no not him, at me," he then moved his finger to point right in the man's face. "If you think that what JP did to his car was bad, you're gonna wish that your car was in that shape if ya don't let us take it outta here," he threatened.

"Once we leave this building, all of those cars you got out there are ours. We can do whatever the hell we want with them. We wanna play fair, we do," Dandy slowly shook his head at the man, toying with him. "But ya gotta play right first or else we're gonna make our own rules, baby. And you don't wanna play that game."

The man in the suit was a bit phased by Dandy. Between that jacket and Dandy's rebellious attitude made him think back to teens that had hotwired and stole a few of his cars a while back.

"The price is doubled," the man replied, looking away from the couple. Dandy looked back at JP, a dumb smile on his face. Then, he turned back to the man, his face serious and determined.

"Still for the two weeks?" Dandy wanted to make sure they weren't getting burned on the deal.

"Of course. That's what you're signing on for," the man said as his wife walked over. Handing off the electronic clipboard, she allowed her husband to sign some screens. Dandy looked back at JP, sporting that dumb smile once again.

Oh hell yeah. They were gonna have a blast.

\--  
"Whoa. Daddy's got a temper.." JP took a step back, not wanting to get whipped by that tail. At least, not in front of some cameras like he assumed there were. Dandy pushed him back a little further and he gave Dandy his turn to speak.

However, JP was shocked at Dandy's attitude. That confidence. The stance. The powerful voice! He leaned on his crutch and looked away to tug on his shirt. Hot! "Fine by me, I'll pay that price! Better than walkin on a fucked leg." He stepped forward looking for where it'd be his turn to sign once that electronic clipboard was handed over. He toyed with his money ring as he began to sign.

\--  
The wife offered the tablet over to JP, letting him sign the document.

"This one is about the up-front cost to rent the vehicle, this one is to confirm that you will deliver the rest of the payment on the final day or else you we'll see you in court, and this one," she scrolled down a bit more on the document. "This allows us to track the vehicle, allowing us to make sure that your rental isn't being sold off. Her eyes darted at Dandy.

The alien hunter, had his hands in his pockets, letting JP do his thing.

"Tracking us? Isn't that a li'l extreme?" Dandy frowned, tilting his had at her. She let out a little scoff and saved the form.

"You are taking something of ours. You're not buying it and you sure the hell aren't going to sell it," the husband explained. "It also allows us to come pick it up if it has been damaged or runs out of fuel. You have to use the premium grade fuel for it. It can detect if you don't."

"I'll just piss in the tank..." Dandy grumbled. "Shit's all the same," he turned his back to the couple and JP, looking at the luxury cars.

\--  
"Mmhmm...yea." JP nodded as the woman explained things to him. When she got to tracking he frowned, "What? As if I'd steal it if I wrote my name down n everything?" He noticed her glance was directed at Dandy. "He won't steal it either, lady." He crossed his arms, letting her take the clipboard back.

"Piss in the tank? Hey not all fuel is the same! I would know as a racer!" JP pointed at Dandy and then at the man, "I'm only going to put the best shit up that car's ass. I promise."

\--  
Dandy looked back, sticking his tongue at JP as his boyfriend talked to the man. He rejoined the group.

The man shook JP's hand with his large hand, dwarfing the racer's in comparison.

"We will know," he frowned and let go. His wife hit a button on her clipboard, allowing a little card to spit out of the top of it. She handed it off to JP.

"This is the card that allow you to use our vehicle," she explained. "Don't. Lose. It."

"What, you can track a car but not a little piece of plastic," Dandy huffed. The woman looked like she has had enough and ended up shoving the card into JP's hand.

"Two weeks. Then I never want to see you fuckers around here again," she snarled. Dandy's eyes widened for a moment. Okay. Alright now that was kinda hot. He had a little smirk on his face as he watched her walk away.

"Huh," Dandy then looked to the husband, seeing him shake his head and head back toward what they would assume to be his office. He looked back at JP. "So like if this didn't work out," he started as he lead JP out of the building. "Do you think you coulda hotwired that car? Just, ya know, for future reference?" There was a big smile on Dandy's face.(edited)

\--  
JP's face went pink when his hand was shaken so vigorously. Little soda pop was really liking this man. What a grip. So strong. So tough. God and what a looker. Purple? JP thought that was a nice color too. Why not? It was the color of his own eyes.

He took the card, "I won't lose it, ma'am. I'll keep it in my sights." He gestured with a salute that seemed to be like second nature. With the payment done, and the card in hand, it seemed like they were done. Right? Right.

JP waved a little goodbye at the owner with his fingers and then looked at Dandy. "Haha, fuck no. I don't know that kinda shit." He handed the keycard to Dandy, "Here you go, babe."

\--  
Dandy took the card and then found the black car. He then felt something on the card. Looking at it, it looked like there was a little button on the top, next to a name.

"James....Prince," Dandy read out loud, the second part of that name coming out with a bitter tone. It seemed that with the new card, they had printed JP's real name on it. Then, he clicked the button.

The car they wanted started to honk and blare, the alarm being triggered by that card.

"OH shit!" Dandy shouted and ran over to the car, hitting the button over and over. It wasn't stopping! He then dashed to the driver's side, jamming the card at the slot, missing three times and then finally slid it in.

The car went silent while Dandy's heart was beating out of his chest. He then walked to the passenger side, opening the door for JP.

"They really shoulda explained the card better," Dandy sighed, his arm resting on top of the door.

\--  
JP noticed the two tones of voice that Dandy had said his name with. "Yep, my name. I can't sign contracts with my racing nickname. Gotta use my real one." He didn't really flinch at the car alarm but he did feel embarrassed. He looked back at the Car Rental building, into the windows to search if the woman or man who worked were looking out at them. It wasn't me, it was Dandy. I know how to drive, I swear!

He hurried to the car and as he arrived, Dandy got things under control, "Are ya sure you can drive, Dandy?" He stepped into the car and sat down. "Because I can still drive with one foot and one arm!"

\--  
Dandy helped JP into the passenger seat and puckered up his lips. "I know how ta drive," he frowned. "I just don't know how to used this weird-ass card," Dandy then leaned in, kissing JP on the cheek. "I want to drive you around." he then said with a wink.

Dandy then got to his side of the car, climbed inside and looked at the key card. He slid it into the ignition, hearing the car boot up. "Well alright then!" He beamed and looked over at JP. "Let's go!" Dandy announced and hit the gas, making the tires squeal as he pulled out of the lot. He let out a loud laugh, whipping out of the exit and driving down the street. "Aw man! It's been so long since I've driven a car!" He grinned, slowing down to the legal speed. Dandy looked over at JP for a moment and then back at the road. "I can't wait to see you behind the wheel again. Just, not today." He chuckled.

\--  
"Sure you do." JP teased as he was kissed. "Alright then show me what you can do behind the wheel." He watched Dandy with a raised eyebrow. Looking at his every move as he sat, buckled in, and even down to his confidence in sliding that keycard into the ignition. 

The car came alive and JP smiled. Then they were off! He loved the sound of the tires screeching as they fought to get some grip and laid down rubber. "Whoo!" He cheered and slapped his hand down on Dandy's thigh and gave it a nice rub.

He leaned against the door and looked out at the buildings pass by. " We should get those condoms and lube. And uh- what else? You got the list right?"


	12. --Jaded Jealousy--

Dandy had rolled down the window, his arm on the car door as he drove.

"Huh? The list?" Dandy glanced over at JP when they were at a red light. "I thought you had it?" He asked, lowering his sunglasses. "Didn't ya, like, rewrite it or whatever in that chicken scratch?" He raised his glasses back up his nose as the light turned green. Dandy kept his eyes on the road, thinking a bit on the list. 

Lube. Condoms. And... clothes...

"I think we needed clothes? OH! And a pillow for ya," Dandy remembered. "And that's all I know, baby."

\--  
"Its not chicken scratch. It's a proper written language." JP insisted, "What do you write in then?" He looked and poked around in the car to turn on the radio and find a decent radio station. "- and a blanket! You know something soft? A nice change to the leather I wear all the time."

He bounced his right leg as Dandy drove. He wasn't aware of it and he wasn't thinking about how he was biting his lip. "So.....will we fuck in the car sometime? We have to."

\--  
"I write in space common," Dandy explained. "I sign in it too. I got a couple other things I can write in, but it sure the hell doesn't look like your language," he commented. While JP mentioned the other things on the list, Dandy nodded. Different clothes was a must. He needed to replace his date night shirt. It was probably best to get a different outfit. Wearing the same thing he wore with Scarlet was a bit awkward, looking back...

When JP mentioned the idea of having sex in the car, Dandy nearly slammed on the brakes. Thankfully, they were at another stop before they reached their destination. Dandy looked over at JP.

"Oh, you know that's why I got this one~" Dandy grinned, thumbing at the back. It was nice and roomy, perfect for two people. He then gripped the steering wheel. "Those asshole sales people shoulda put 'car is a no bone zone' in the fine print!" Dandy laughed and then put his foot on the gas again, driving ahead and then pulled into the parking lot.

It was a basic store, nothing too flashy. It seemed that there were a lot of cars and people in the lot. When Dandy drove up, he looked for a spot to park.

"I wonder if the press is gonna be here," Dandy asked. He kept his eyes out. "I look fine as hell and I wanna make sure they get a picture.."

\--  
JP was going to say something but he closed his mouth. "Ok so Space Common. I don't...I just write Gastonian and in Jaicro and that's it." He would have to learn Space Common if he was going to live with Dandy and join races in other galaxies. He felt his back come off the backrest when Dandy hit the brakes. He looked into the mirror on his side to see that there was no one behind them. "Whoa hey, don't do that! I don't want to get rear ended again so soon."

"You really think the press is going to be at a store like this? Pssh." JP climbed out of the car once Dandy found a spot. "Lets get our stuff and if you want something tell me. I'll get you something nice too." He joined Dandy so they could walk together but secretly he still kind of thought about the owner of the rental place.

\--  
"Yeah, good point," Dandy agreed and walked over to JP, making sure he was out of the car alright. With Dandy, he wasn't really thinking of anything until he looked back at their rental.

"Man those people were real piece of work, eh?" Dandy shoved his hands into his pockets as the doors slid open. He could see aisles in the distance, the lights inside almost blinding. Dandy stepped in, already trying to remember the list again. "What kinda couple wears matching outfits like that anyways? Mobster stripes? Get outta here," he sighed as he grabbed a cart and started to push it.

\--  
"Yea...the outfit look nice.." He tried not to think about Frisbee and how he always wore business suits. Something he had grown accustomed to seeing and feeling. "The pinstripes..." The mobster look.

Once inside the shop he looked up at the signs to try and figure out where to go first. "We should probably over there. We can get some first aid stuff so stuff up my nose."

\--  
Dandy thought about how JP talked about the couple, complimenting their outfits. There was a shot of jealously hit him without even realizing it.

He had to snap out of it once he heard JP mention getting first aid supplies.

"Yeah that's right," Dandy said with a sigh. "I guess we need to what, get cotton balls or somethin'?" Not very hot, he thought to himself, but whatever helped with the blood. He leaned his arms on the car's handlebar, pushing it as he leaned over it.

"So... you really liked those outfits, huh?" he looked aloof as he spoke, keeping an eye on the signs as well. Then, the found the section and walked down the aisle.

\--  
"Maybe there's something else i can do besides shove cotton up my nose. We should ask the counter and maybe they can sell us a bunch of condoms there too. Like you know enough to not come back? For a while."

"I did." JP admitted, "Frisbee always wore those kinds of clothes. Silk scarves. Neck ties. Sometimes he had a vest. He had nice watches and real neat shoes. I guess I saw them so much that I got used to them." He looked up to where he was going instead of the floor. He picked out some more toothpaste since it'd be a good idea to just grab another tube instead of depending on his travel one. He picked up some cotton balls and then went to the counter where they recommended some vaseline or saline gel to keep his nose from drying out. If not, then a humidifier. He looked at Dandy and then asked to get the gel since it seemed more like it was meant for the purpose of shoving up his nose.

He asked about some condoms too. But like a bunch of them. Not just like 6 and then felt a little embarrassed when they were asked for their sizes.

\--  
While JP spoke, Dandy heard that name and what he wore. 

Frisbee. Wearing those fancy-ass clothes and nice shoes. Dandy started to picture a man that looked fantastic, wearing some of the best outfits money could buy. Then, he started to think. If Frisbee was a mechanic then why the hell did he wear such nice clothes? Just to flaunt?

Dandy was now too deep in his thoughts as JP grabbed the supplies. When JP asked him about the gel, Dandy didn't respond. He was looking off in the distance, not really at anything. As JP continued to talk to the person at the counter, Dandy walked off from the cart, his attention turned to the clothing section of the store.

\--  
"Psst. Dandy. Hey. What's your size? You need some too....hm.." Dandy was too far and distracted. "Uh we wear the same size? Look just give me the whole thing of those." JP pointed at one of the larger sizes which he had personally used in the past and had felt comfortable. He placed the box into the cart and waved a good bye and picked up two bottles of lube as well. Just incase one was misplaced. He pushed the cart in the direction Dandy had headed with a bit of trouble but he managed. "Dandy! I got the stuff. We still need the pillow and the blanket..so can you take care of the cart while I find something?"

\--  
Dandy was looking at the clothes, trying to find something nice. Dress pants? A buttoned up shirt?

"God this store doesn't have shit," he swore under his breath. Then, he heard JP's voice and looked back. Dandy walked over to the cart, seeing the condoms and the lube. His eyes then went back up to JP. "Sure thing," he walked behind the cart, taking it off JP's hands. He was pretty quiet, his thought still clouded with jealousy.

Was JP's first time really with some rich prick? A freakin' mobster? So he's got good clothes and apparently has money. The only thing Dandy didn't have was the money aspect. And maybe the rich clothes.

"I'll follow you around the store," Dandy sighed, looking back at the clothing racks. There was nothing flashy there. No nice suits. Sure the hell no pinstripes. "Hey, where did your ex get his clothes from?" Dandy asked, his arms resting on the cart again. "It was a fancier place like this, I bet."

\--  
"Heh. I think this is a basics kind of store" He went down a aisle of bedding and picked up a nice soft pillow. He put it in the cart along with a pillow case. He touched some throw blankets and picked out a teal one. "Hmm? He used to go to a store named Abitto. There was another called Pilveke too." JP shrugged and looked into the cart. They had nearly everything but he still needed underwear and some shirts. but the shirts were easy, it was simply some muscle shirts for lounging and tees to wear under his jacket. "Help me get some black shirts. Only black ones. So i can wash them together."

\--  
Dandy was quiet, watching JP tossing everything into the cart. His eyes went back and forth like a pendulum as JP spoke. Dandy had never heard of those stores. They sounded so high-end. Definitely not a place he could afford, even after a good hunt. Boo.

"Oh sure yeah. Black works," he then started to drive the cart towards the clothing section again. Then, he spoke up again.

"What colors did he wear? Like, did they look good on him or somethin'?" Dandy asked. The thoughts of this man started to flood his mind. Did he have a better taste in fashion? Or in colors? There was no way that mechanic was going to win best-dressed while Space Dandy was banging his ex. He felt himself getting even more heated at the thoughts.

Once they were at the clothing section, Dandy's eyes scanned the racks. Something. Anything. Dandy had to out-dress Frisbee. He still had no idea what he looked like, but god he knew he needed to look so damn good.

\--  
"He wore all sorts of colors..." JP didn't know if they looked good but, "not all the colors looked good against his skin color, I have to admit. But maybe he liked them?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

When they were at the clothes racks, JP took some shirts and tossed them into the cart. He also took some black socks and boxerbriefs. He seemed to really love black but it made sense if he was around cars and grease. The stains wouldn't be noticeable. "I think we have everything don't we? Its not like they sell the type of pants I wear here, so I light have to lounge  
in a shirt and underwear around the ship."

\--  
Dandy was squinting, looking at the clothes on the rack. Thumbing through them, JP asked if they had everything they needed. The alien hunter pulled a shirt off clothing carousel. It was a white buttoned-up shirt, plain and simple. He felt his heart sank. There was no way this would even compare to the suits they saw today. Defeated, he put the shirt back on the rack.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready," Dandy pouted, practically dragging his heels as he grabbed the cart. As he drove it out of the aisle, Dandy looked at JP. Was Dandy really his type? He could rock a suit, but the one he had wasn't the kind that probably interest JP.

"So, like," Dandy stopped the cart, rubbing his thumb along the plastic grip. He looked away, seeing down one of the main aisle that lead outside. Then, he looked to JP. "If I got a suit like his, would you like me more or?" He could feel a tugging at his heart. "I mean I'll wear whatever you want!" Dandy squeaked. This man was a people pleaser and he really wanted to please JP. He had to find out what JP wanted in order for him to feel better than his boyfriend's ex. "If you want me to wear a suit, I'll go get one, baby! If you want me to dress just like that cars guy then I'll totally do that too!"

Please just don't leave me, Dandy thought. His eyes stayed on JP. Please don't go.

\--  
"Hmm?" JP kept walking beside Dandy, "I already like you silly." He responded with a smile. He really liked Dandy and he especially liked the bounty hunter when he was undressed. However he noticed the uncertainty in Dandy's voice when he kept asking. He stopped walking. "Hey, you don't have to dress like them for me to like you. Yes my ex dressed in expensive clothes but...its not the same. I like you more. Its not about the clothes. B-besides.....the suits remind me of my ex and i rather not think about him you know?"

He frowned, "I want to forget about him and its tough you know? Things still make me think about him but I'm gettin better." He smiled again, "and I'd hate to think of him while I'm fuckin' with you, Dandy."

\--  
Dandy's jealousy subsided when JP spoke to him, letting him know how he truly felt about those suits. They would trigger thoughts about Frisbee. He looked down at the cart, feeling stupid for assuming that JP loved those outfits. 

He felt ashamed. Of course JP liked him. Why did Dandy show this desperate side in front of JP? And in a store, none the less!

"Yeah please don't think about him durin' that," Dandy said with a little awkward laugh. This man was insecure too, but for his own reasons. The boys were right about Dandy getting jealous over a man he thought was cooler than him. He then continued to walk. "What do ya think about when you're doin' it with me?" Dandy found his grin again. "When I'm doin' it with you, I'm thinkin' about how cute your ass is~" He teased, giving JP's ass a little smack.

\--  
He laughed at the smack and looked around to see if anyone was around, "Come on its obvious" JP looked down as he walked, mostly in thought. "I think about how good you make me feel. You know also how you breathe and make those sounds..." His face started getting red. "I think about your chest rising and falling and knowing that it's me making you feel that way." He moved his hands up to flip up his jacket's collar but then remembered that he was wearing Dandy's.

\--  
Dandy was in awe as JP spoke. He didn't expect a serious answer and when he got one, he felt a tugging at his heart. This boy was really called Sweet JP for a reason and this.

This was really selling it. That red face, the way his hand moved and fidgeted.

"That's... that's what I think of too." Dandy smiled warmly. He moved his hand to JP, pulling him over by the arm. Dandy looked around, seeing no one looking at them, and leaned his cheek against JP's. His soft sideburns, rubbed against the racer's cheek. 

"You are so damn cute," he whispered, his head resting against JP's. "Don't ever change, soda pop." Dandy then moved his hand to JP's back, giving it a little rub. "And once you start walkin' around my ship half naked, ya better not stop doin' that either!" He grinned, pinching JP's ass. "Let's get goin'! I wanna try out what we got at some point tonight!" Dandy beamed.

This man's libido was horrifying. As a man that ran on, just, horny energy: it was going to be a challenge for most to keep up. Judging by how JP was talking, it seemed like they really were a perfect match.

Both fueled with the desire to bang. It was too perfect.

\--  
"Thanks and I won't change. I don't plan to at least." JP never really thought about being sweet. It just sort of happened. He didn't even really know what he did that was sweet. He liked the nickname but at the same time thought it was stupid. Kind of how he thought soda pop was stupid but also cute. He smacked Dandy's hand away from his ass, "Yo. They're going to see you doing that!" He laughed.

"You know I'll stop if it gets too cold-" He smirked, "I'll have to cover up to keep warm. I'm used to being all nice n toasty be it in my leathers or in my ride." He walked a little faster, a little better than that first time they met.

\--  
"Cold? On my ship?" Dandy shook his head. "Never. I usually walk around in my boxerbriefs around the place. My baby always feels amazing," they finally made it to the checkout. Dandy glanced over, seeing the magazine rack. 

"Ooh! Hey JP, look at this!" He grabbed one of the covers, showing it off to JP. Dandy read off the title.

"Reckless Racer kisses a the man from beyond the Stars," he actually felt his heart flutter a bit. And the picture?

The picture was beautiful. JP was holding Dandy in his arms, giving him that dipped-kiss. Dandy grabbed four copies of the same magazine, nearly buying them out.

"I didn't ask for a damn thing so I want all of these," Dandy explained. He then looked at the candy set on display. He grabbed a pack of gum, a little tin container of mints and then a bottle of coffee from the cooler. "And these too," he said as he set them in the cart. "Please."

\--  
JP turned to look at what Dandy was talking about. He looked closer to see that the image had come out better than he had hoped. "and the title is great too. Look at that Mr.Man Beyond The Stars." JP took a soda bottle without thinking and then laughed, " Its going to be like this always from now on isn't it?" He set it on the pay counter along with some of the things he was buying. Dandy could place the rest.

"Sure you can get those thing but are you sure you don't want all those coffees?" He pointed at the rest that were in the cooler. They could just store them in the fridge in Dandy's ship.

\--  
Dandy blinked and looked back at the cooler. He looked at his single coffee and then at JP.

"Why would I want all of them? I just wanted this one," he lightly shook it, showing off the bottle to JP. Dandy placed his things on the pay counter as well, the black belt littered with clothes, condoms and whatever else JP grabbed. He pulled the cart ahead, handing it off to the woman checking out the items.

Then, the clever spaceman spoke up to the cashier, flashing a big grin as he rested his hand on the bag carousel. 

"Ya know, I got another thing you can check out, baby~" he grinned, giving her a little wink. The woman looked at him and then moved the carousel around, making Dandy topple over and nearly fall on the floor. "Hey! It's a joke!" He whined. The woman started bagging up the purchases, and then looked at the magazine. She noticed the amount of them and then looked up at JP.

"You look much hotter in person," the woman smiled at the racer. Dandy shot her a look, glaring. 

"You should see him in bed. He's way hotter in there too," Dandy gave her a big grin, mocking her. The woman looked disgusted with Dandy and continued to check out the items.

\--  
JP shook his head. He thought that Dandy might have taken the hint but it seemed like that had been lost. "Nevermind." He moved over to stand and watch as the lady scanned things. He hated when Dandy did that. The...hitting on people in front of him. But karma was quickly delivered. When he was complimented on his looks he bowed his head, "Thank you. You're very kind." 

His face ran a little pale when Dandy crudely remarked about their private time together. "Don't listen to him. I'm sorry." He shot a similar glare at Dandy. "He's got things to put in the cart, doesn't he?" He bumped his fist to pay and signed with the stylus.

\--  
Dandy puckered up his lips at JP, making a silly scrunched up face at the racer.

"Yeah , yeah," he sighed and grabbed the bags. Dandy watched JP pay for the items and then started his way towards the exit. He was quiet and then spoke up. "You know I was only teasing, right?" Dandy said, looking over at JP. "You know, the whole bed thing?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he steered the cart towards the car.

"I mean you are hot during that, but like," Dandy stopped at the trunk and pushed the button on the back. "I was just firing back at that lady. She saw the magazine. She knows that we're dating."

\--  
JP apologized again to the cashier and then left with Dandy. "I was embarrassed. That and she didn't need to hear that. She knows we kissed, its in the news." He chuckled, "and she knows we are fucking. I bought five boxes of condoms, Dandy. Come on, five." He looked into one of the bags to pull out his soda bottle and climbed into the car. There he opened up his drink with his belt buckle and wet his mouth. "Refreshing."

\--  
Dandy giggled at that, a big smile on his face. He sat down in the drivers seat, buckled in like JP, and drove out of the parking lot.

"So you really went and got five boxes," he opened his coffee bottle with his hands as he drove. "Do ya plan to use all five boxes within two weeks or?" Dandy took a sip and then placed it in the cup holder. "If so, I'd be down for that challenge. But we gotta change it up. Like, we can't bang in the same room twice, ya got it?"

Dandy continued to drive, not really sure where to go. Should they go back to the ship? He did have a surprise for JP there once they got back.

When Dandy whispered to QT a couple hours earlier, he was giving the little robot a request. Dandy had hoped that the robot didn't forget this simple thing. This one little task.

\--  
"Maybe I don't want to come to the store that often? I thought it was a good a idea." He took a swig of his soda and nearly spit it out when Dandy pretty much suggested they fuck six times a day. "DANDY, MY ASS CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH."

\--  
Dandy was laughing hysterically at the red light. He was nearly in tears as he gripped the wheel. Placing his hand on JP's shoulder, he looked over at the racer. Dandy's face was red from blushing and smiling so much.

"Who said you would be the one takin' it," Dandy said from the corner of his mouth and then let out another howl of laughter, slapping the wheel with this hand. He then heard a honk behind him, telling him to drive on. Dandy fanned himself, gasping for air as he made a right. He started to drive them towards the junkyard.

\--  
JP sunk in his seat. "I just assumed...." He closed his eyes, "Okay look! I- I don't know why I said that!" God he wanted to open the car door and just roll out. But he would rather not do that and he placed his hand over Dandys and pushed his off his shoulder. Instead he held that hand and squeezed it. "What do you want to eat later?"

\--  
They were approaching the Aloha 'Oe, the yellow ship in their sites. Dandy felt that hand holding his. He lifted it up, giving it a little kiss without looking away from the road.

"Eat?" Dandy puckered his lips as he thought. "You know... I never thought about that!" He gave JP a little cute shrug.

He pulled the car in right next to the broken-down Little Aloha and got out. Stuffing the key card into his pocket, Dandy walked over to JP's side of the car and opened the door for him.

"I got some more ramen on the ship," Dandy commented, his arm resting on the door just as before. He saw the lift down for them, a little smile on his face. "Ramen and beer. A perfect night."

\--  
As JP got out of the car. He used both his hands to pull himself out. He took his crutch and looked towards the trunk. "Don't forget the stuff in there." He pointed with his bottle.

"I only thought about it because we already have drinks." He thought about the noodles they had eaten from those cups and smiled. "That does sound nice. I'm in." He started walking toward the lift. "What does Meow eat? He's like a cat right? Cat food?"

Once the lift was down he stepped onto it and went to the center but he stopped and lifted up his left leg to hold it. "FUCK" he let go of it and quickly sat down to hold his leg out. Then he laid on his side. He didn't scream but his face said it all. It hurt like a bitch.

\--  
Dandy was grabbing the stuff out of the trunk when he heard the shout. His eyes when wide as he saw JP move to the ground. The alien hunter nearly dropped the things he had bought on to the ground and ran as fast as he could to the lift.

"What happened??" Dandy dropped to his knees and looked JP over. This wasn't good and it wasn't part of his plan. He looked around and then looked up. Dandy could see the light shining down from the inside of the ship. He didn't want to lift the platform up just yet. There was still so much stuff he had to bring on board.

Then, he noticed the leg JP was holding. The injured one.

"Hold on! Lemme find something!" Dandy was a bit panicked as he ran towards the junkpile next to the ship.

\--  
JP didn't know why it hurt just that it did. "Sometime it just start to hurt like a bitch and I don't know why." He shook his head and let out an exasperated yell. "- and i don't know how long it'll hurt for! Sometimes it goes away quick and other times it feels like it lasts forever!" He saw Dandy leaving his field of vision and he held up an arm, "Wait where are you going!?"

\--  
Dandy was climbing on the pile of junk, sifting through it and looking for something, anything that he could use. Then, he found it.

Sliding down the mountain for thrown out scrap, Dandy tumbled a bit on his feet. Which was dangerous for sure, especially with what he hand in his hands.

"Stay down," Dandy ordered as he came closer. Once he was in view, JP would see a rusty, shape, sheet of metal. One side of it was jagged like a saw blade, but it clearly looked like it had been part of some sort of vehicle at one point.

\--  
JP tried rubbing his leg through the cast with no avail and Dandy had left him there. On the floor! He held on alright.

When Dandy came back, he saw the piece of metal and he saw the rust. His eyes widedned and as he spoke his voice cracked, "Dandy wait! What is that!? What are you going to do?" He sat up and started scooting back.

\--  
"Stay still! I can't have ya movin' around!" Dandy stepped onto the platform, his boots clanking on the metal. "It's some sharp chunk of metal, what else does it look like?" He squatted down, showing off the sheet to JP.

"I need a use it on you, that leg-thing is causin' you so much pain," he looked JP in the eyes. Dandy couldn't think of the words at the moment. All he was thinking about was how miserable JP was probably feeling in that moment. All that pain. All the suffering.

\--  
"Hahaha, as if?" JP instinctively moved his legs together. Somehow he was afraid that the blade would slice his dick and balls right off, "Be careful with that thing!" He held out a hand as if it would stop the alien hunter, "Wait my leg!? No no , I need it! Please, Don't cut off my leg!!" He screamed in a high pitch, "DAAAAAAANDYYYYYYYY, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

\--  
Dandy moved to JP's left leg, despite his boyfriend's screaming and sat on his thigh.

"You gotta! Quit movin! If ya wanna keep your leg!!" Dandy said through his teeth. He moved his left hand to steady JP's leg. "I need ta cut your damn cast off! It's not suppose ta hurt you like this!" Why did they even send JP out with casts on? What were those people thinking! If they weren't going to take them off JP then Dandy would.

\--  
JP struggled a bit but with him thinking his left arm as also hurt, he wasn't able to struggle as much as he would like "They said my leg still needed a long time to heal!!" He looked up at the opening in the Aloha 'Oe's belly. "Meow! QT! HEEEEELP!!" He flailed about at least until he had to catch his breath. When he felt the vibration and pressure of the metal on his cast JP felt his balls try to pull up hard to retreat and he shuddered.

\--  
"Just calm down!" Dandy snapped and continued to slowly cut the cast. "They can't hear you anyways. They should be in the lobby of the ship..." he gritted his teeth, watching the metal cut through the cast.

"They can give you an new one but right now: this one needs ta come off," Dandy was surprisingly careful with the cutting, a little bit of sweat from stress dripped down his brow.

It took about ten minutes, but he did it.

Dandy got off JP's leg and moved his hand to the cast. Slowly, he pried the case off and revealed the leg. He sat back, finally taking a breath after holding his for so long. Then, Dandy spoke up.

"I panicked."

\--  
JP frowned and looked away from Dandy. He rested both his hands over his crotch. All he could do was lay there on the metal of the lift and wait for Dandy to get off of his leg. He felt the cast being pried off and then all of a sudden he felt lighter and free.

"You panicked? Huh, I wonder what I felt!" He sat up and looked at his leg when he was allowed to. It looked...fine. He ran his hand over it and then looked up at Dandy. "How did you know it wasn't broken..?" He moved his ankle. It felt sore. Sore from being unable to move it for so long.

\--  
"You'd been in the hospital for weeks, right?" He asked as he tossed the metal off the lift. "I assumed it was fine," he watched JP move his ankle, a soft smile on his face. Dandy then got to his feet and looked back at the car.

"Keep moving that ankle," Dandy said as he walked over to JP. He placed a kiss on the side of his partner's head and then continued his path over to the car. "I'll grab the stuff from the trunk. It looks like you're not the only one gettin' a surprise tonight," Dandy hinted.

Dandy grabbed the plastic bags, holding onto the little loops and carried all of the supplies in one go. It wasn't easy, but he wasn't one for making multiple trips.

Stepping back onto the platform, he hit the button on his wrist communicator and let the lift rise back up into the Aloha 'Oe.

\--  
"A surprise? What are you talkin' about?" JP stayed sitting and then looked at his arm in that cast. If his leg was fine when his arm would be too wouldn't it? He poked his finger into the top of the cast and then through the bottom. He crawled over to the edge of the lift and picked up the metal piece once more and started to try and cut that cast off as well.

He stopped when Dandy came back but he was keeping that metal piece with him until he got through the cast.

\--  
Dandy saw JP with the metal piece and squatted down next to him.

"Here, let me help," he said softly. Dandy steadied JP's left arm, giving them a chance to cut. The left was finally back in its resting place, giving the men better lighting an less of a scent of fumes from the junk that dominated the world below.

"The boys are gonna think we had the docs take these off of you," Dandy commented, seeing the cuts making it through with ease. His eyes then focused on JP's. "Probably for the best for them to assume that."

\--  
"Yea you're right. We don't need QT to worry. I mean you heard him when he saw the blood. I thought he was going to explode or something." JP wriggled his fingers and once the cast was off, he turned and twisted his forearm. GOD it felt so good to use those muscles again. "Whoa i can finally move again. If you hadn't pinned me down and started cutting then who knows how long I would have been in those casts." He glanced around and slowly got onto his feet. He was a little lopsided due to the sole on his boot but soon enough he'd have his other boot on and he'd be as right as rain.

\--  
Dandy moved to keep JP steady, a big smile on his face.

"I knew that if I didn't, you'd probably either gotten cut or, ya know, wouldn't let me do it at all," he leaned over, picking up JP's crutch. "You'll still need this," Dandy commented and then picked the bags back up. He lead JP out of the lift room, keeping an eye on him as they headed towards the hallway.

Dandy moved out of the way as they stood in the long hall, his eyes on the door that lead into the lobby.

"Hey. Before we go in there," he looked back to JP. "I want you to know that. I love you," Dandy's face looked soft as he said those words. Those eyes were dreamy, full of love as he kept his focus on JP.

\--  
"I don't know if I could have fought off an alien hunter. I mean I just drive. You? You probably wrestle all kinds of stuff." JP laughed a little. Truth be told he didn't really like to fight. He might instigate things by talking back but he never intended to get into fist fights. He would only throw punches back in self defense.

"Right." JP took the crutch to use as he had been at least for now to keep his foot off the floor. He stopped when Dandy did and he knew the man was going to say something. It was the look in Dandy's brown eyes and the way they just had a brightness in them. He lowered his voice to a hush and stepped in closer to Dandy. "I love you too Dandy." He hugged Dandy and squeezed him. "A lot."


	13. --Welcome Aboard--

Dandy held JP close for a bit, feeling that squeeze. He leaned up a bit, kissing JP on the cheek and then dropped the bags on the floor.

"We won't be needing these in there," Dandy smiled and took JP's hand. He opened the door and there they saw it.

"They're here!" QT giggled as he drove up the couple. Meow was up on the table placing something on the wall. Written in a language that JP couldn't understand, Dandy had to explain what it said.

"It says: Welcome to Aboard JP!" Dandy said with a big smile. He grabbed JP, picking him up off the floor. "I wanted to give you a li'l surprise! I told QT earlier to get it all set up!" Dandy set JP back down, giving him a quick peck on the lips and then tugged him over to the table.

"Look! Look!" QT drove over to the two, pointing. There was some dinner for the group. "I got pizzas and the beers from the fridge!"

"Yeah! Dandy said that he wanted to give you a proper welcome where we all pitched in to help," Meow explained as he hoped off the table. He walked up to the couple, a cute smile on his face. 

"Whaddya think?" Dandy asked his hand moving around JP's waist.

\--  
JP looked up at the banner, he couldn't read it but with Dandy telling him he understood what it was all about. Welcome aboard... He looked over Meow and QT as he was lifted up. "Really? All this time I thought I was being stupid for thinking i'd really stay with you guys." He felt that peck of a kiss and felt the prick of tears in his eyes.

It was just pizza and beers but it wasn't what was there. It was the meaning and the sentiment behind everything that was making him feel almost overwhelmed.

"Thank you! All of you! I can't...I've never felt welcomed like this before." He used the sleeve of Dandy's jacket, which he was wearing, to wipe the tears off his eyes. "I'm so happy to come aboard with you three!" He turned to kiss Dandy again, this time more than just a peck. Then he went over to Meow to hug him. Finally QT, who he hugged as well and kissed on the screen.

\--  
While JP made his round with Dandy's crew, giving them all a little thank you, Dandy found himself feeling a bit emotional.

"Hey, guy? I'll be right back," Dandy thumbed towards the bathroom. "I gotta go take a leak," he said with a little smile and headed out of the room.

"Sure thing!" QT giggled as JP kissed his screen. He looked up, the eyes on his screen looking very excited and pleased by JP's reaction. Then, QT noticed the casts missing. "OH?! You two went to the hospital!" He waved over at Meow. "Come look! Come look!"

Meow walked over, checking out JP's surprise.

"That's awesome! I can't believe they gave you the okay to take them off!" Meow had a genuine sound of joy as he gushed. He then grabbed a plate of food and handed it off to JP. "It'll be cool having you as part of our team!"

\--  
"Y-yea we went to the hospital and I had a scan. They said my bones weren't all broken anymore and they just Zzzzzzt! cut em right off." He gestured as if they had used a whole rotary saw to do it. "It was pretty intense. You should have been there. Saws? Scary."

He laughed a little at his made-up story, "Thanks. I haven't had pizza in ages. This'll be a treat!" He went to sit down at the table with this plate. He crossed his ankles and took a bite of the pizza slice, "I can be your getaway driver. Do you guys need a getaway driver?"

\--  
Meow and QT also took a seat at the table with JP. The two heard Dandy swear off in the distance and looked to the bathroom door. Then, they quietly turned their attention to JP.

"Nope, not that I'm aware of. I mean, it would be pretty useful to have another pilot," QT rubbed the top of his head with one of his fingers. Meow handed QT a plate with pizza and then grabbed one for himself.

"Yeah we would really just need to have you help catch the aliens, not so much drive away from them," Meow said with a little chuckle. "We all know how to drive the ship and with your build, you're totally alien hunter material!"

"Yep! The only requirement is to have some sort of intellect!" QT reassured JP. Then, Dandy came through the lobby door, dragging a chair that matched the ones at the table.

"H-hey! That's my chair!" Meow whined as he raced over to Dandy. Dandy put his boot out, stopping the feline.

"No, it's MY chair, cat," Dandy huffed and continued to drag it along the floor. Meow was clinging to Dandy's boot, scooting along the floor.

\--  
"Heh, I'm quick on the wit as I am with the wheel." JP popped a beer open with his belt buckle and drank. "I'll catch those fast ones for ya!" He wiped at his eyes again. "I'm so happy to have met all of you. Really. I mean it. Its so much different from what I'm used to. You know on the track there's so many people there? But in reality it's just yourself out there listening to some voice on the radio." He gestured in a wide arc, "But here. Here it's the four of us!" He set his beer down and picked up his pizza, folding it in half like a taco before he bit into it again.

\--  
Dandy placed the chair next to JP's, shaking Meow off his foot.

"Yeah it'll be real different for ya," Dandy agreed. He took a seat next to JP, opened his own beer bottle and took a big sip.

"We rarely have anyone with us on the ship, other than just the three of us," QT commented. He grabbed a beer bottle and placed it next his plate, just trying to fit in with his friends. Dandy tipped his bottle at QT and nodded.

"So it'll be real nice havin' a fourth!" Dandy chuckled and then grabbed a slice of pizza. Meow took a seat between JP and QT. Grabbing taking a bite out of his pizza.

"What are your plans for tonight, you two?" Meow asked. Dandy looked over at JP.

"Not sure. We got a ton of stuff from the shop down the road," Dandy finished off his beer and popped another one open. "I probably just, chill here tonight."

\--  
"Tonight? Hmm... I can finally take a good and proper sit n soak bath to relax. I couldn't with my casts on." JP took another slice and this time ate some of the crust first. "Right we did get a bunch of stuff. I gotta find a place to put my things. Might have to buy a storage box so it isn't all strewn about everywhere." He looked at Dandy, "or is there space for me to put my things somewhere?"

He looked at QT with his plate of food and his drink with a smile. He didn't know why but he found the little robot endearing. There was no way he could eat that pizza or drink that beer but just being there and pretending like that? It was adorable. He looked at Dandy and watched him as he ate.

\--  
"We got some room in the lift room you could put your things," Dandy said with his cheek full of pizza. QT's eyes flashed as he raised his hand.

"Oh! No no! He can put his stuff in my room! I don't mind!" QT looked to JP, a cute little giggle escaping the robot. "I think your things will be safe in there. I don't have much in my room, so you can share it with me!" Dandy blinked in disbelief. He didn't even consider that idea.

"Well that works!" Dandy grinned, taking another chug from his beer bottle. Once he finished his second beer, Dandy reached for his third.  
"If you need any help with that bath, let me know~" he tipped his bottle at JP. QT then spoke up again.

"I also have clean towels in there for you!" the little robot noted. It seemed that he was very excited to have another person living on the ship with them!

\--  
"Lift room? You mean where we arrive from that big platform? The hell!" He raised his arm to emphasize the word hell. But he quickly lowered it when QT spoke up. "Really?" He leaned in, "Thank you QT. I'll make it up to you. What do you like?"

"Thank fuck. I've taken a bunch of towel baths and spot cleans but they are not the same as a proper one." He slammed his fist on the table. "I literally can't wait to finally be clean. Completely clean. Not just kind of clean. FULLY clean." He pointed at his left arm and leg, "And these two are going to be the first to get washed."

\--  
Dandy snickered at JP's excitement about finally getting clean. That poor guy needed a bath so badly, especially after all they had been through.

"Go take a bath, ya nasty," Dandy waved his hand in front of his face. He took another sip from his beer and continued to eat his dinner. "Again if ya need my help, let me know," he then looked over at QT, seeing the robot just staring at JP. "QT. I see that. Quit starin'."

QT was spooked by Dandy for a moment and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh! My bad!" QT winced and leaped off his stool. "I will go put JP's duffle bag in my room," the little robot hummed. Dandy finished off his beer and waved QT down before he left.

"There's some stuff in the hall you need ta grab too," Dandy added. QT sighed and then drove over to JP, putting his hand up to whisper to him.

"You asked me what I like and I just like some company," QT giggled and drove to the hallway, working on accomplishing the task Dandy set out for him.

\--  
"I will, I will." JP felt his cheeks were warm. Just a little embarrassment. Nothing too big. He didn't really feel like QT was staring at him because his own focus was on Dandy and watching him eat as if it were even partially elegant. "He can look." JP smiled a bit. "Let him be. I'm new here and he's probably just trying to get used to me."

He felt a little bad for the robot. Maybe not as much for the cat but definitely for QT. He was the only little robot here. He nodded at QT's answer about company and knew he could do that.

He ate until he was full and drank a few bottles. It wasn't enough to get him too drunk but he still had his one goal for the night in mind. Then maybe he could use his new pillow and blanket to have a good rest. He stood up from the table with a stretch, took of Dandy's jacket and placed it on the seat he had been in. "I know you want to help me Dandy. I don't know what you're plannin but sure. Come."

\--  
Dandy was starting to get a little buzzed and watched JP set Dandy's jacket down on the chair. He stood up, taking JP's jacket off and placed it on top of his own. Stretching, he took note of how JP said those words.

I don't know what you're planning but sure.

"I'm not planning anything," Dandy shrugged as he lead JP to the bathroom. "I just wanted to offer you a li'l help if you needed it," he opened the door, letting JP walk in first. Then, he heard QT out in the call, making a little bit of noise.

"I'll be right back," Dandy sighed and walked out of the bathroom. From the hallway, there was the sound of QT talking to Dandy.

"If you want, I can have him sleep in my room," QT said to Dandy. He opened the door to his room with Dandy close behind him. "I think JP might need a little bit of space from you. You're constantly at his heels," QT sighed. The door stayed open as they spoke, letting anyone near hear them. Dandy was quiet except for a few sighs. "Give him some space."

"I know, I know," Dandy mumbled. "I just really want to be there for him."

\--  
JP looked back at Dandy who hadn't stepped into the bathroom with him. He shrugged and started getting undressed. He looked at the toilet and went to sit. It seemed like the perfect moment since Dandy wasn't in and instead was busy with QT. He stared ahead taking a look at the décor of the bathroom. 

He wasn't used to being with someone for so much of the day. Frisbee had always let him be aloof and alone. They had really only gotten together sometimes like for food or sex. They never walked together like he and Dandy did. No public displays of affection. He looked down at his hands and held them together. He wanted a bit of time alone if only because he needed it to not get upset at Dandy always being there. It was true, they were new and wanted each other's company but he still needed that moment to breathe -- or to take a dump. He sighed.

\--  
Dandy was sitting in QT's room now, resting his back against the charging station as QT sorted through what the two had bought.

"With those casts off, I don't think he'll need you holding his hand all the time," QT commented. He looked over at Dandy as the alien hunter stared at the rocks that lined the wall. QT drove over to Dandy, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I just wanted ta be there for him, ya know?" He sighed and looked over at QT. "With you and Meow, next to never are you guys in need of emotional support," Dandy then closed his eyes, resting his head on the station. "With JP it's like, I found him broken like that. He needed someone there for him and I was that person," he rolled his head to the side a bit, feeling that buzz still in his system. "It was nice. Like, I feel like he really appreciated what I was doin', ya know?"

"And I'm sure he does," QT agreed and scooted closer to Dandy, looking up at the rocks with him. "But you need to give him some space. You can't keep hovering over him like that. Being clingy is a terrible trait," Dandy stood up at that, resting his hands in his pockets.

"Good talk," Dandy said in a deadpan voice. He started towards the door until QT extended his arm to grab Dandy's wrist.

"I'm not being mean," QT said with a worried tone. "I want you two to work out."

There was silence for a moment. Dandy looked back at QT and gave him a little smile. QT was right. He needed to stop hovering over JP. He didn't need to protect him anymore. The guy would stand on his own again, in more ways than one.

"Good talk," Dandy said again, but with an honest smile. He moved his hand from QT's and then walked out of the room. Walking up to the bathroom door, Dandy knocked.

"I'm gonna go stay in the lobby. Holler if you fall in," Dandy chuckled and went back to the table to drink a bit more.

\--  
As soon as he heard the knocking he looked up at the door, "Dandy, I swear to god if you don't let me take a shit right now-" He covered his face, his elbows resting on his thighs. "-We won't fuck tonight." He looked back up at the door. "Yes, please. If I need you I'll tell you..." He waited for a moment before he got up and flushed. He honestly had expected Dandy to come in. It was his ship after all. 

He went to the tub to turn the faucet on and felt the water as it came out. He got into the tub and laid back with his eyes closed as the tub filled. He wanted a good soak and the first thing he cleaned was his left leg then his left arm. He hated casts and how it made his limbs feel too hot and sweaty. The itch of it. It felt good to finally scratch where he had been unable to before. He cleaned the rest of his body and spent a while longer in the tub before climbing out to get dry. His stuff would be in QT's room and by deduction he assumed he knew which door it was. He dried off as best as he could and stepped out with a towel around his waist. 

He knocked on the door that belonged to QT with one of his rings so QT would hear the distinct noise. "Hey, its me. I want to get dressed."

\--  
QT opened his door, welcoming JP.

"I have your pillow and blanket all set up in here!" He beamed as he showed a nice little pallet on the floor. "I also have your clothes all folded up and I scrubbed your boots for you as well!" QT did have all of JP's clothes, even his new ones, displayed perfectly. He drove up to JP, gently tugging on the towel. The little robot beckoned JP to lean down so he could talk to him.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here. I don't know how long you will be living with us, but I hope you do like it," QT had a little cute smiling emote on his face. "I know that it is hard to get used to being in a place like this, but it can be fun! Dandy and Meow are a bit chaotic, but I think you will fit right in with them," he had such a sweet tone as he spoke. "I will leave you to get changed." QT bowed and left the room.

\--  
"You did all that? QT, You're awesome." JP smiled. He thought about getting a foam bed topper for that pallet just to make it more comfortable but for now he wouldn't complain. He bent down when he felt the tugging, "I think I'll like it here especially with someone like you here keeping things tidy. I'll try and help you too. I like seeing the inside of vehicles be nice and clean." He smiled. 

He had always kept his Trans AM in tip top shape; from a nice polish on the outside to keeping the interior looking pristine. Not only did it looks nice for the cameras but for him..it just gave him joy. He was sure that Dandy and Meow would appreciate seeing the Aloha 'Oe with the same kind of care put into it.

"It won't take me long. I don't think I'll be going out so I'll just put on my shirt and underpants. I only have the two pants and well..if they both get dirty I won't be able to use either." He laughed and waited for QT to leave before he took the towel to squeeze more water out of his hair. He dressed as he had said and picked up his boots to see QT's work. So clean..no dirt on them. He thought about the Little Aloha's cockpit and shook his head. QT must hate seeing that. He set his boots down and stepped out with the towel around his shoulders and with the other edge over his head like a hood. He wanted to lay down on the couch where he had sat to watch the TV with Dandy.

\--  
QT had joined Dandy and Meow in the lobby. The two were sitting at the table, looking at something on Meow's phone. Dandy didn't even look up from his spot to look for JP. He was too focused on something that seemed a bit more important to him at the moment.

"It's really strange," Meow commented as he scrolled through the timeline on his phone. "All these reports seem to pinpoint around this location," he showed Dandy the images, swiping through the moments on the app. Dandy took a sip from his fifth beer and rubbed his forehead. 

"But I looked all over that place," Dandy frowned and then rested his jaw on his hand. "Do ya know how long I was out searchin' for that thing before I crashed? It was hours, dude. Hours." He closed his eyes, placing his head in his arms.

"Well maybe you can use that rental to get you close to that spot again!" QT spoke with enthusiasm. "JP can be your getaway driver if you do find it!"

\--  
JP took the tv remote and laid down. He lifted up his arm and turn it on to flip through the channels until he found some interesting news to watch. Something about a fire at a home. Something about a local school's fundraiser for the football team. Something about some mysterious break in. 

He could hear what the boys were talking about but he was good about minding his own business. It often was better to do so anyway. "Babe, can you bring me another slice?" He raised his arm up again.

\--  
Dandy then heard JP calling to him. He stood up, grabbing JP's plate, and place a slice on it.

"I'll see what he thinks about the idea and then we'll see," Dandy placed a new beer bottle in his pocket as he slowly walked over to JP's spot. He leaned down, having off the plate to his boyfriend. "Havin' fun?" He chuckled and moved onto the couch. Dandy didn't sit next to JP, he actually sat on the opposite side and laid down. He placed his new beer on the floor and laid on his side. That swirling drunk feeling was starting to hit him as he watched the TV.

Meow and QT didn't join the two. They were more focused on work than on what was on the screen.

Dandy then squinted at the screen.

"Huh. A break in?" He rubbed his eyes. "That sounds pretty interesting. Turn that up, soda pop."

\--  
JP took the plate and slowly brought it down. He picked off a pepperoni to eat. "Yea. Just relaxing you know? Time off my feet and no sitting. I'm just achey you know?" He saw Dandy sit on the opposite side but he assumed it was just because he wanted to lay down. 

He turned up the television.

The news anchor looked down at some papers in his hand and then up at the camera, "Today at 1.24pm a break in occurred in the Dax Flatts residential area. However, the property owners insist that nothing was stolen. Instead, their lawn was mowed, their indoor plant was pruned and their beds were tended to. They do however feel disturbed by the footprints left behind in their sand zen garden."

JP laughed nervously, "hahah, what the fuck?"

\--  
Dandy saw that report and let out a hardy laugh, throwing his head back.

"The hell kinda story was that?" He was grinning, his face red from drinking. Dandy looked at the images, shaking his head. "Man, I wonder if that's what QT's been doin' instead of cleanin' the ship," Dandy looked over the couch, seeing the boys still discussing work. He had a little frown. "Fellas! Fellas come join us!" Dandy called out. He rolled back over, opening his new bottle and started to sip on it.

"Yeah, unlike you we kinda have to work," Meow sighed and looked back over his phone. "How about you keep an eye out for that alien on the news or something. Be useful," the feline muttered out loud. Dandy heard that and sat up. What did he just say to him? The alien hunter glared and laid back down.

"I don't gotta do shit, I'm off the clock, baby~" Dandy sang, swinging his bottle back and forth.

"That's because you never clocked in," QT remarked.

\--  
"You guys should help QT clean too. I mean I know I will." He sat up to look at the cleaner bot and pointed at him. "We're going to clean the Little Aloha sooner or later. Its such a mess!" He turned to look at Dandy. "Nasty!"

"You're looking for an alien?" JP asked, the fact they were all alien hunters somehow just not clicking. "There's a bunch of them on this planet you know. Ya gonna kill one?"

\--  
"Kill?" Dandy looked at JP, looking very confused by that word. "Why'd we kill 'em?" He rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "We hunt 'em down and register 'em. Didn't I tell ya that at some point?" QT and Meow approached JP, showing the racer the alien.

"This is the guy," Meow explained. It was literally just a red blur on the screen. "They say that it's pretty damn fast and that hunters can never pin it down long enough to catch it. That and he's big. Like, really big," he continued to flip through the eye witness reports.

"If ya don't want to go after it with us JP, just let us know. I'm actually not wantin' ta really go after it anyway," Dandy admitted as he looked back at the screen. QT sighed and looked over at JP.

"We could use a fast driver," QT said, his tone almost begging. "We really, really need someone more motivated than Dandy on our team." Dandy heard that and perked up.

Wait a second.

"Yeah! That role would be perfect for you! And if you help us catch this alien, then we can teach you how to drive the ship! I bet you'll be a natural at it!" Meow was all smiles.

Wait a second.

Dandy crawled on the couch, moving over to JP and the boys. Extra help? Extra help?

"Wait for a second... you. JP, you could actually help us out on this hunt," Dandy looked into his eyes and then had a big smile. "Yeah! Yeah, we could really use your help!"

\--  
"You don't kill them?" JP sat up, "isn't that what the word hunt is about? Hmmnn.." He was a bit confused but he wasn't really in the right to say much more. Dandy and his crew were the professionals. 

He looked at that red blur and raised his eyebrows, "Whoa that's some fast guy alright. Hard to tell how fast though. Damn, guess you guys can't nab 'im huh." He shrugged and turned around to look at the tv again. When QT spoke again about a fast driver he spun back around so quickly that the towel he had over his head now covered his face. He fixed it up back to that hood shape. "Hey, that's me. Yea lets! Come on!!" He looked over his shoulder at Dandy. 

The sound of being taught how to drive the ship was exciting. It had been so long...since he drove something that could fly. "You bet I'm a natural. Just you watch."

\--  
Dandy, who was hesitant at first about letting JP drive his baby, was now confident in his boyfriend's abilities. Drunk, but confident.

"I know you will be, baby!" He grinned and laid back down on the couch, a big smile on his face. QT and Meow held hands spinning around on the floor.

"We're gonna catch an alien! We're gonna catch an alien!" They cheered. Dandy raised his bottle up as his face was down in the cushion of the couch.

"Hell yeah, we are~" Dandy's voice was muffled as he spoke. Then, he raised his head back up, pompadour becoming a mess. "If ya know how ta drive a motorcycle, then that baby is gonna be second nature for ya," he reassured JP. Then, he placed his head back down on the cushion. Dandy closed his eyes, placing the bottle on the floor. QT and Meow entered the seating arrangement, sitting next to JP.

"With alien hunting, you get paid for turning in aliens. This alien is 525,300 woolongs," Meow explained, making gestures with his paws. "We haven't had a catch like that in a long time," he added. "Our last one was... QT? Do you remember?" There was a groaning sound coming from Dandy as he rolled onto his side. It looks like the truth was about to be told.

When Dandy met JP, he said that their last hunt paid really well! Enough to stock the kitchen. But now...

"The last one was around 3,400 woolongs, if not less," QT recalled. Dandy let out another loud groan, putting his arms over his head. The two looked at Dandy and then at JP. "We spent most of that on food."

\--  
"I've driven a motorcycle before. When I was a kid. I stole it and then got beat for it." JP hid his face a bit more under the towel. "But that was in the past. Put me in coach, I'm up for it!"

"That that amount sounds great for a hunt. Just know I'm not in it for the money guys. I just want to drive again." He had nearly forgotten how much Dandy said their last hunt had been only that it was a lot. JP had believed him but now that he heard the real price he tried to stop from laughing. Yet he couldn't. His cheeks puffed up and the laughed, "3,400? My boots cost more than that!"

\--  
Dandy was hiding his head, curled up as JP laugh. Then, he sat up and shot JP a nasty glare. He kept his eye squinted for a good minute or two and then let out a big sigh.

"Yeah, it wasn't a lot," Dandy rested his arms on his knees and rested his head in his hands. "It's the most we made this month, though. The other few catches were just... chump change," he looked to Meow and QT. They both looked a little hurt, seeing that alien hunting was a group effort and they all tried really hard on the hunt.

"We're professionals, but we're also... not very good at our job,"  
Meow sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "It's not easy. This is the only job we're suited for."

\--  
"I'm sorry Dandy. It's true." JP shrugged and sank into his seat a bit. "Don't worry though. I have the money. You saw. Just get me into races and I'll do my best to finish first and I'll get something." He wanted to reassure Dandy that they wouldn't have to struggle for money. He just hoped that he could even get into races out there in other galaxies. Was he even known outside this one ever since he ran from his home galaxy?

"It takes a bit to get good at anything. It took me a couple of years to get as food as i am and - uh some threats." JP stood up and confidently gestured at Meow and QT. "There's still some light in the day. How about we take the rental and try n look for that thing? I want to see it with my own two eyes."

\--  
"Hah?" Dandy looked at his crew and then at JP. Go out? To hunt? He sat up, swaying a bit. "I didn't think we were gonna go back out, baby," Dandy stretched and looked up at the dome. There was light still coming down from the windows, but it was inching closer to sunset.

QT and Meow were still trying to let the whole "I have money" and pretty much them being told to not worry about money anymore. 

"You would do that for us?" Meow asked, feeling a bit emotional. He rubbed his paw against his eye, wiping a tear away. "Man, you're like a nicer version of Dandy..." Meow looked over to their drunk friend, seeing him staring dead at him. A look of betrayal on his face. "What? The last time you raced you wrecked the Little Aloha! We never even won that money!" Meow reminded him. Dandy crossed his arms, huffing.

"Whatever," he pouted and stood, stumbling a bit. Dandy walked over to JP and handed him the key card for the rental car. "You should probably hang onto this," Dandy placed his hand on JP's shoulder to steady himself. "I'll join you guys in a bit. I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said as he walked away from the couch and staggered towards the bathroom door.

"He's not driving," QT said as he looked to JP and Meow.

\--  
"I didn't think we would go out either. But look at us now! I gotta get my ass dressed." JP took the keycard from Dandy and kissed it. He smiled at Meow, "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I help friends out? Especially if I'm living with them?" He chuckled. "Don't cry, Meow."

He watched Dandy stagger to the bathroom and held the keycard closer "Of course he's not. I only drank" He held out three fingers, "Three beers." He started walking down the hall toward QT's room. "I'll be out quick."

Since QT had arranged his clothes so neatly, he easily pulled on some socks, pants, and his boots. He grabbed his comb and pomade and started combing his hair up in a reflection on the glass of those rock displays. Rocks? QT liked...rocks?

He stepped out of the room, tucking in his shirt as he ran back to the table the now leftovers were at to pick up his jacket and pull it on. "Are you two ready for a ride?"

\--  
"We are!" QT cheered, rushing over to JP. He was practically spinning around in circles from excitement. And with Meow, even though he was excited to, he couldn't help but look over at the bathroom.

"The three of us," Meow corrected JP. "We still need Dandy," he pointed at the bathroom. QT blinked and looked up at JP. Then, he looked at Meow.

"Are you sure we need Dandy?" QT asked, not looking amused. "I think we should be fine," he hummed and took JP's hand. "Let's get going!" The little robot cheered, leading the racer out of the lobby and down the hall to the lift room.

Meow was slowly behind them and then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Dandy?" Meow spoke up. Dandy opened the door and rested his arm on the doorframe. "We're heading out. Are you coming along?" Dandy looked over at the table, seeing that JP's jacket was gone, along with JP and QT. He walked towards the table, slow and steady and picked up his own jacket. He looked back to Meow and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get goin'," Dandy said, patting his cheeks. As if that was going to sober him up more. He headed towards the lift, Meow following behind him and met the other two down by the car. Ready to go.

\--  
"You definitely look excited." JP held QT's hand while he could since Dandy wasn't around to scold the crewmates. He was getting more and more used to the layout of the ship. "I said two because I was talking to you guys. I wanted to bring Dandy along too but he's in the bathroom pissing out those beers probably." 

He followed QT's lead and as they walked he rubbed his thumb over the material the robot's fingers were made of. "You didn't tell me you liked rocks, QT. Did you want me to find you a cool looking one?"

He opened the car and got into the driver's seat and looked back to make sure QT got in. "Make sure to get strapped."

\--  
"I do like rocks! It's a hobby Dandy got me into," QT said with a little giggle. "And yes! I would like that very much," he added as he strapped into the back seat. Coming down the lift was Dandy and Meow. The two made their way to the car without any sort of problem, thankfully. Meow moved into the back seat awhile Dandy took a seat next to JP.

He rested his elbow on the door of the car, his head on his hand. Dandy then looked over at JP, a little smile on his face as he saw him behind the wheel.

"That's a good look," Dandy then looked out the window, ready to head out. The boys were taking note on how Dandy was acting as soon as he was sitting next to JP. He was smiling with a tired, yet loving, look in his eyes. "The reports say that it's down that way," Dandy pointed ahead and to the right. "I know where. I'll give ya directions," he rubbed his eyes.

\--  
JP reached over to grab Dandy's hand and hold it for a bit before setting it down on the stick shift. "Its where I belong." He shifted the stick and rolled it out if the junkyard. He was only given a general direction to go in and took it as his chance to fuck around."Got it." He then accelerated much like Dandy had when they took the car from the rental place. Tires screeching down that first block. He laughed mostly to himself and readjusted his grip.

\--  
Dandy needed to feel JP's hand, making him smile again, and then watched JP as he accelerated out of the junkyard. Meow and QT gripped their seats, panicked as they looked at one another. Before they were joking about JP being like another Dandy, but now there was fear.

JP was another Dandy.

Dandy sat up, letting out a howl as JP drove and laughed alongside him. He looked out the window, seeing the sights he had remembered from his trip yesterday.

"A'right, so I remember goin' down that way and seein' some sorta river," Dandy explained as he pointed down another road. "And then I followed that up to another town," he added. Meow was looking up the directions on his phone, seeing if they matched Dandy's.

"He's right," Meow added, handing his phone up to Dandy. The alien hunter looked it over, zooming in on their location. Then, he handed it back to Meow. Even though Dandy still a bit drunk, he could feel the dizzy and loop sensation leaving once he started to realize that they were actually doing this.

They were going alien hunting with Sweet JP.


	14. --Red Fucker--

JP followed the directions going at over the speed limit while doing so. He was over by a bit and not just having the car scream down the road the whole way. At least. Not yet.   
He did go fast once he was going along the river. He had to get to another town apparently and he sure as hell wasn't going to yo slow for that. It felt great driving again and to feel the road through the steering wheel.

\--  
Dandy was so eager to see JP at his best. He looked over at the racer.

Even if JP wrecked this ride: the thrill would be worth it.

Dandy then leaned forward, pointing at a massive town ahead. Not so much a town, but a massive city. Sky scrapers and construction could be seen.

"Okay so we're gonna have to cut through there. I don't know the specifics on the roads so, baby," Dandy had a sly smirk as he looked to JP.

"Do whatever you gotta ta get us through there. And we don't want anyone ta follow us, got it?" Dandy added. "This alien is a hot catch in the alien hunters ring right now. We gotta be on a look out." For who exactly? He wasn't sure, but he wanted JP ready.

\--  
Those were the perfect words. Do whatever you got to. "Don't mind if I do.." JP looked into the rear view mirror and pushed the car some more. He had to start swerving around the cars in front of them that were now too slow.

He wanted to see that alien but if they did, what would they do? He had an idea. "So its red and big. Anything else?" He looked out trying to spot something with those traits. So far? Nothing. He pulled off the highway into the ramp. The car's right side tires left the ground and then slammed back down once they straightened out onto the road. Once in the city he tore through it, looking back and forth up and down the streets.

\--  
Dandy and the boys looked at one another. Uh...

"It's really fast?" Meow replied, not really sure how else to explain it. Dandy rubbed his forehead. This was really going to show JP how incompetent his crew was. Including himself.

"The rumors is that the alien skitters on all fours," QT added, trying to pull up facts online. Dandy looked back at the screen as Meow swiped across it.

"It's also very competitive," Meow read, checking out a status. "It's very likely to chase down anything it sees as a challenge." That made Dandy get a bit if a horny grin. Looking over at JP, he had that sly look in his eyes. Oh. Oh he wanted that.

\--  
"Competitive? I'll give it a challenge it can't refuse to let pass." He rolled down the window and revved the car as he careened down the streets. "HEY RED FUCKER, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH MY ASS. BETCHA TOO SLOOOOOOW" He hooted out the window flailing his arm and pumping at the air. He pulled his arm back inside and rolled the window back up. "I hope it heard that." He hadn't been driving as fast a possible but with the knowledge of the alien being competitive. He had to. He just did. He slammed the accelerator and shifted up the gears like a machine. He didn't have to look at the revs. He knew just from the sound. Red light Green light. Who the fuck cares light. He went through them all like a comet being chased by an asteroid.

He honked at cars from far away, telling them to "MOVE OUTTA THE WAY" long before he got to them. Or at least it would have been long before if they weren't right ontop of the other cars on the road before any of the alien hunters could blink. JP on the other hand seemed to not blink or at least do it a lot less. He was too focused that he probably forgot or didn't want to miss anything on the road.(edited)

\--  
Dandy was having a blast as JP drove. This was the racer he saw in the Yellowline footage. This is the man that gave him the biggest hard-on from his confidence alone.

"OH HELL YEAH!!" Dandy shouted as be leaned out his window. QT grabbed Dandy's jacket, forcing his head to get back inside the car.

The boys felt the car blasting through the streets and then, there was a sound in the distance. A loud screeching sound.

"That way!" Dandy ordered, pointing in the direction of the sound. "That's out meal ticket, fellas!" He sat on the edge of his seat, excited to finally catch a decent alien.

Meanwhile Meow dug his claws into the seat cushion. That was piercing roar was loud. Very, very loud.

\--  
JP's eyes widened at the roar he had felt it vibrate his very chest. Oh shit. It was just loud right? He downshifted for the sharp corner before moving up again. The tires shrieked and cars around them honked and braked for dear life. Now they were going in the right direction. "Going!"

He turned to looked at QT and Meow with a large grin on his face, "How's it feel? Exciting isn't it!?" He could feel a rumbling on the pedals. Rhythmic...he didn't see the alien in front or behind. What he didn't know is that they were driving beside the large alien on the street adjacent to it. "Do you guys feel that?"

\--  
"It sure is something!" QT whined, his hands gripping onto the back of JP and Dandy's seats. Then, there was the sound of that screech again and on the driver side of the car came a massive red alien barreling to towards them. Dandy looked a cross from JP and screamed, kicking his feet up into his seat.

"OH SHIT!!" Dandy shrieked, the boys joining in with the yelling. They were still in the city and it seemed that, as soon as JP had screamed out that challenge, the alien had bolted down into the city. Its large red reptilian body slammed into the buildings as it sprinted. Dandy was gripping on to the dashboard and the back of his own seat. "DRIVE! DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!!"

The alien was about ten times the size of their car, making them no match for the colossal alien. The alien's large yellow fins that lined its back swayed back and forth as the alien ran, moving almost like a snake. It was stepping onto cars, creating its own crashes and plowing through the street like a runaway train.

\--  
JP saw it in the side mirror. Then the rear view mirror and it was catching up. He saw the glass shattering and the sound of metal crumpling. He screamed and did his best to push the car to give all it had. "WHAT THE FUCK GUYS. I THOUGHT IT WAS AT MOST AS BIG AS THIS CAR!?" He hit his hands on the steering wheel like that would do something. This wasn't his Trans AM. He couldn't push it to near breaking point. 

He kept his hands on the wheel and looked over his shoulder. It was even more terrifying like this for some reason. There as no way that red brute was going to catch up to him. Not only because he had to be the fastest but also because he wanted to live another day. "What are you guys supposed to do!? I know what I'm doing!!"

\--  
"I HAD NO IDEA WHO BIG IT WAS SUPPOSE TA BE!!" Dandy shouted as unbuckled and reached back to QT. Hitting the top of QT's lid, making it pop open. Dandy looked inside and let out another scream. "WHERE IS IT??"

"Where's what??" QT whined, his death grip still on the car's front seats. 

"THE CAPSULE! THE FREAKIN' SHRINKIN' CAPSULE!" Dandy looked up, seeing that alien in the rear window. It was speeding faster towards them. A large semi-truck was crossing an intersection when the alien plowed through it, knocking it up with its head, and made the semi fly into the air. 

"I didn't think to grab it!! We left the ship so fast! I didn't think about that!!" QT's eyes were showing animated tears as he panicked. Dandy's heart was pounding as he tried to think of a solution. God, anything right now sounded like a good idea! 

"Yeah don't get mad at him!!" Meow fired back, turned round in his seat to keep an eye on the alien. Dandy raised his finger at Meow, pointing at him.

"I'm not mad at him! We're all a buncha dumbasses for forgettin' it!" Dandy turned back around and looked at JP. "Except you, JP," Dandy clarified. "We have ta lead that thing back to the ship. Can ya handle that, baby?" He asked, his hands gripping on to the car door. "I don't think that thing is gonna let up any time soon!"

\--  
JP looked at Dandy, Meow and QT in the mirror in disbelief. They had made him do this and they weren't even ready! He turned to look at Dandy, brows furrowed and his mouth held open. The then looked back to the road ahead to keep himself from crashing the car. "It's not his fault!" JP pointed at Meow and Dandy, "You two knew what was going on, why didn't you grab the thing!?" He tried to defend the little robot.

While he felt good about not being part of the dumbass troop, he wasn't sure about Dandy's plan to lure the alien into the junkyard. "Sure can."

He screamed as he turned the steering wheel hard and shifted the car into neutral to make a pin point, high speed, and high force turn before shifting the gears back up. The car lurched forwards as if hit from behind, its transmission was taking a beating from the quick shifts. They were not heading right towards the alien. They passed right under it then they rode up on the side of the crushed semi truck like a ramp. The rental caught air before slamming down on its tires which screeched as their tread caught the edge of the wheel wells. He winced and leaned forwards, rubbing his lower back for a moment. The car serpentined across the street before JP managed to get it back under control. He looked at the mirror at Meow and QT to make sure they were alright. Then the glanced at Dandy. "I hope you can get up in that ship quick once we get there."

\--  
As JP regained control of the car, Dandy nodded.

"I can," he replied and looked back to see the alien having some trouble turning around to catch up. That thing might have had a reputation for being fast, but it didn't have the handle like JP did at the wheel. And the worry of JP and his friends getting hurt made this alien hunter's brain work fast on plan. "I got an idea!"

When the alien turned, its body slammed into another building, feet slipping on the cars and then regained its own traction, continuing its chase after the crew. It ran up the crushed semi truck, demolishing it even more under its massive weight and continued on its hunt.

Dandy caught a glimpse of it in his side mirror. His heart was pounding as he turned his attention to JP. He felt himself gulp as sweat dripped from his brow.

This. This is why he wanted to be a trial boyfriend. He didn't want to tie JP down to a life that would cause him hell like this.

Dandy then turned back to QT and reached inside the robot's front compartment again. He pulled out a brightly colored gun, sporting a hot red handle with a bright blue barrel. His eyes closed for a moment and then looked at QT.

"Once we get to the site, you and Meow stay in here with JP," Dandy ordered. "I'll have to bail out and grab the capsule from the lift room," he sat back in his seat and looked over at JP. "You keep driving around ta keep it distracted. Drive all through that junkyard . Cause as much hell as you can ta try to slow it down."

\--  
JP took in a deep breath and sighed, "Yea sure. Try not to get hurt when you jump out. I'll try to slow down for ya but there's no way that beast is going to let me get to a stop." He was now driving against traffic, making things much more dangerous. However the majority of the incoming traffic was splitting to make way and not get crushed under the claws of that large alien.

He drove beside the river and back to the place they had come from. He began to recognize the area if only because it looked worse than the large city they had just been in. He drove the car through the fence and partially dragged it into the junkyard. He pumped the brakes, to slow the car down as he came in at a curve toward the Aloha 'Oe. He slowed it as much as he could in the time they had. "Jump out! Jump out!!" He pushed on Dandy's shoulder.

\--  
Once Dandy saw the Aloha 'Oe, he hit the button on his communicator and saw the lift slowly lowering. As  
they sped closer to the ship, Dandy felt JP pump the breaks, slowing the car down and then that push on the shoulder.

Dandy was already unbuckled and opened the car door, leaping out and tumbling against the dirt of the junkyard floor. He couldn't stop now. The alien hunter stumbled to his feet, shook his head and then ran to the lift. Before it even touched ground, Dandy was already grabbing onto the platform and rapidly hitting the button to make it rise back up. He was looking down from the side of the platform, seeing the world below moving further and further from him.

"COME ON! COME ON!" He shouted, stomping on the metal platform as he watched JP drive, the alien just now moving into the junkyard for the showdown. His heart was racing, fear making him panic. He needed to help them! He needed to be useful for once!

\--  
JP sped the car back up, snapping it side to side to get that right door to close. Dirt, junk, and dust was kicked up by the tires. He leaned over trying to reach the door handle but was unable to."Meow. QT. One of you please close that thing! We can't have it open!" He straightened the car out and headed toward the back to have the alien chase their dirt trail around. While Dandy whatever it was that he needed. He couldn't imagine it fitting that creature on the ship.

He cut across a hill of junk, the metal pieces scraping along the bottom of the car. He squinted in some worry for the tires but once they were across he wiped the sweat off his brow. "You two holding up? Don't make a mess back there."

\--  
QT extended his arm out, letting out a grunt as he grabbed the car door and slammed it shut. Meow clung to QT as JP drove over the hills of junk.

"We're fine!" Meow answered. Sadly, Meow's claws had already torn up the leather interior from the stress of this hunt.

And there was about to be a whole lot stress as the alien broke through the chain linked fence and plowed into the side of the Aloha 'Oe. The ship rocked, making Dandy stumble inside. Thankfully, it stayed put and didn't fall onto its side.

The alien was slowed down as it climbed on the piles of junk, screeching again as it stepped on all sorts of sharp and metal objects. Then, it spotted the rental car and continued running along the piles, causing landslides as it stepped. The junk started to tumble down, banging against the Aloha 'Oe and the Little Aloha.

Dandy heard the banging as he searched the ship. There were boxes and cords everywhere and he knew, he KNEW, there was a capsule hiding somewhere in that mess. He went to the far corner of the room, next to an alien cage, and dug into a large box. Then, finally, he found a capsule that was about half his size. Picking it up, he ran back to the lift platform and waited for it to lower down.

Meow was still clinging to QT in the rental car when he heard his wrist communicator going off. Clicking it, he heard Dandy's voice on the other line.

"Guys! Guys I god the capsule! Bring the alien over here!" Dandy called out. Meow took a deep breath and rolled down his window.

"COME AND GET US ASSHOLE!!" Meow shouted, trying to keep the alien interested in them.

\--  
Old Man Mole had been working on the Little Aloha. Minding his own business. He saw JP driving a black car around like a mad man but thought nothing of it. "Just like JP to tear up the ground." He laughed but when he felt the rumbling of those monstrous footsteps he ceased his work, he flipped up his welding mask. "Wait a minute..." He saw the beast and quickly climbed off of the space faring vehicle and into his own large ship which would be safer for him.

JP didn't hear Dandy, he was too focused on not fucking this up for himself and the two inside the car. He nearly leapt out of his head when Meow shouted but it was what he needed to stop from getting stuck in tunnel vision. "Wha- did he find the thing? He did?" He drove toward the Aloha 'Oe and tried to act as if he had won the race by spinning the vehicle in circles around the Aloha 'Oe and honking the horn.

\--  
Dandy heard the horn honking and felt a lump in his throat. They were safe. For the most part.

Once the lift was on the junkfloor, Dandy saw the massive alien running towards the car.

"HEY!! GET OVER HERE!" Dandy shouted as he ran towards a pile of junk. Climbing it, he looked over at the Little Aloha and all the junk that had fallen into it. He clenched his teeth. If he had his mech, this would be easy and he wouldn't have to risk anyone's life except his own. "YOU DUMBASS! YA CAN'T EVEN CATCH A LI'L GUY LIKE ME? YEESH!"

The alien stopped dead in its tracks and turned its head, looking in Dandy's direction. Dandy knelt down, unlatching the top of the capsule and fighting with the buttons. This thing was booting up, getting ready for use. It only felt like a second until Dandy saw that alien up on his junk pile.

"NO! NO NO NO!! JP!! JP HELP!" Dandy cried out, clinging to the capsule. He was so close! He was so damn close!

\--  
JP heard Dandy's cry for help. Of course, he misunderstood just why Dandy was crying out for help. He assumed it was the worst. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN, YOU RED BITCH." JP drove the car around once more and whipped it into going over the hill of trash. "AIYAAAA!" He steered the black rental right into one of the beast's front legs. 

He felt the impact in his arms and legs. Then in his chest as the seat belt held tight and kept him from flying forward. He was whipped back into his seat, his chest and ribs ached. He gasped and looked at nothing in particular. Then he felt the car and themselves falling. Sliding. At the same time, he saw the beast lose its footing from atop the pile of trash from the force of the car's impact. It fell onto its side and began to slide down as well. A landslide of rubble and scrap falling over part of the large red alien and the smashed rental car.

\--  
What Dandy witnessed was horrific from his perspective. The rental car slamming into the alien, smashing the front of it and then watching it slide down with the alien.

"No!" Dandy uttered and then felt emotions pounding in his chest. "NO! NO NO NO!!" He rand down the pile of junk, the container in his hands as he moved. He felt rage and hate as he approached the alien.

The alien was down on its side, scratched and bruised from the impact and the scrap that cut into its leathery skin. It looked up, seeing Dandy towering over it.

This man had hate and rage in his eyes as he looked down at it. Then, in complete silence, the alien closed its eyes and Dandy opened the capsule. A large light glowed, letting the alien shrink, allowing it to be stored in within the temporary glass prison.

Dandy nearly tossed it aside as he made a mad dash towards the wrecked rental car.

"GUYS!! GUYS!!" He cried out, his stomach was in knots, hoping that they were alright. "OH BABY, PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!!" Dandy's voice could be heard from inside the car.

Meow and QT were whimpering, eyes closed and clinging together. Trembling from fear.

\--  
JP felt around in the dark, unbuckling his seat belt. He he fell upwards into the A pillar and drew in a hissing breath but understood he had nothing broken. He could move if in just a bit of pain. It wasn't like before. "Fuck..." He tried to get onto his hands and knees, pieces of glass cutting into his palms. "Meow...QT...Are you alright?" He reached toward the back of the car, touching one of them. "I'm sorry."

\--  
Meow and QT looked over, seeing JP's hand touching Meow's shoulder. The feline moved his paw to JP's hand, it was trembling from nerves.

"W-we're okay!" He said with a little nervous smile. QT then let out a whining cry as he clung to Meow.

"We survived! We survived!"QT squealed as Meow held him close. Then, the two unbuckled and climbed out, the shaking not leaving them anytime soon. They looked over, seeing Dandy running their way. "Dandy! You're-!!"

Without missing a beat, Dandy embraced his boys, gripping onto QT and Meow as his eyes clenched. He held back the tears, but the sounds of heavy could be heard. Meow felt Dandy shaking too, making the feline break down and sob.

"JP did it! He helped us!" QT announced. He looked up at JP, his animated eyes watering. "He might have crashed the car, but he did take out that alien!" Dandy looked up at JP, slowly letting go of his boys. He moved in close, his eyes focused on that man.

Then, he embraced JP.  
And cried.

The boys heard their friend, one that normally seem like he lacked any sort of empathy, was now sobbing on his boyfriend's leather jacket. Dandy clung to JP, his head against the racer's neck. The tears dripped on JP's skin as Dandy brought down his guard and allowed the world to see what he really was: a man that loved his friends.

\--  
JP climbed out slowly one his hands and knees out of one of the smashed windows. His leather clothes keeping his skin safe from the jagged edges. He was still looking down when he felt Dandy pull his torso up so that he were only on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Dandy and kissed his face. "You're alright. When I heard you cry out for help it made my blood boil. I had to help and only one idea came to my mind." He squeezed Dandy and then ran his hands up and down the back of that letterman jacket.

\--  
Dandy felt JP kiss his face and tell him that he was alright. That only made him break down more, clinging and kissing against JP's neck.

"I can't believe you did that," he pulled back to see JP. His eyes were red from crying, his pompadour a mess with strands hanging in his face. "You are going  
to get into so much trouble when we give them this car back," Dandy grinned and then moved back in, kissing JP's cheek and laughing. He didn't want to let go. JP just risked his life to save Dandy and help them catch an alien. That. That was boyfriend material.

Meow and QT scooted in, embracing the couple as they had a moment of peace. Then, QT spoke up.

"Are we going to have to keep that alien on our ship for two weeks?" QT asked. Dandy's eyes went wide. Hold up.

\--  
"Oh shit - You're right." JP looked down at the battered car. "I told them I wasn't going to do that! Fuck it, who cares! You're safe. You're all safe!" He pressed his cheek to Dandy's and closed his eyes. Only when QT spoke up did he scoot back from Dandy and slowly get up onto his feet. "Its going to be in the ship!?"

\--  
"Uh," Dandy looked towards the container that was waiting for them by the junk pile. "Yeah? That's where we have ta put it. I mean it'll be in the lift room and probably behind bars... for safe measure," he rubbed his chin and thought. "I don't think there's a space train station on this planet or else I'd have the guys take it to the registration center."

QT and Meow looked to one another and then to Dandy.

"You know," Meow started to chuckle. "Me and QT still have that one reward from the hotel. How about we hide it there for a couple days?" Dandy blinked and then grinned.

"Son of a..." there was a smirk tugging at his lips. "I'm in. I'm so in with that plan!" Dandy laughed and then looked to JP. "See? Problem solved! You guys just have ta sneak it over there this evening. Me and JP need to probably head ta bed pretty early anyways," Dandy moved his hand to JP's backside, gently rubbing it. "See if you can have the old man help ya take that thing over there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He said, not knowing a damn thing about the old man's personality or interests.

\--  
"I rather have it in the hotel than here. I don't want to look at it." JP squinted when he felt Dandy's hand feeling up his backside. He took Dandy's hand and pulled it away. No. Not like this. He didn't want to get bent over right now. He instead ran his hand from Dandy's chest, down his side, and full handedly groped a piece of that ass. He looked into Dandy's eyes. "Yes. I'd like to head to bed early."

\--  
Dandy felt that hand move from his chest down to his ass, his cheeks getting hot as JP spoke. Thankfully, the boys were too preoccupied with the alien to notice this little exchange.

"Now I wish we had that bellcart..." Meow sighed as he picked up the capsule and started to walk toward the old man's garage. QT drove along side Meow and then turned to see Dandy and JP. With a little happy hum and a wave, the two went off on their own little mission.

Now, it was just Dandy and JP. The alien hunter moved his hand to JP's holding it. Then, he pulled it to his lips, kissing the rings on JP's right hand.

"We should head to bed," he said against that cool metal. Dandy looked up from that hand and into JP's eyes. Then, he lead JP to the lift, hand in hand, and with the desire to spend the whole night with this man.

The sun was finally setting on their second day together and Dandy was ready for what the night had in store for them.

\--


	15. --Hunter's Prize [NSFW]--

For some reason, it didn't feel strange to JP to feel this wound up with Dandy. The pieces kept falling into place and each moment he fell deeper and deeper into the pit of love and Dandy just seemed to keep digging more and more. He didn't need to be led anymore and walked right alongside Dandy to the lift. In their privacy, as the lift raised up, he reached down between Dandy's legs to fondle him. He pressed his palm and rubbed. "I know you reached for my ass back there but I think you're mistaken with what we're doing tonight, love."

\--  
Dandy felt JP feeling him up as the lift made it back up into the ship. He practically melted into that touch. His eyes were half-closed, feeling himself getting flustered.

"Do whatever you want to me... " Dandy submitted, his lips moving to JP's jaw. He grabbed onto JP's wrist forcing him to press harder. He kissed, again and again, craving JP's touch. "Where's the stuff we got?" He asked, his lips pressed to that soft skin. He started to rub his hips against JP's hand, wanting that touch more and more.

\--  
"Don't worry, I will," JP assured Dandy. He unzipped his jacket and pulled up his shirt. He hooked the hem on one of the spikes on his harness. "QT stored it in his room. He folded all my stuff very neatly in just two drawers. So all the other stuff might be in a third drawer." He pulled his hand away with a smirk. "You want more touch, you gotta earn it."

\--  
Dandy watched JP getting himself dressed up for the occasion, listening to where their supplies here hiding. 

"I want it so badly..." Dandy trailed off. He then looked towards the exit of the room and headed up that way. "I'll go find the lube and condoms. Where do ya wanna do it at?" He asked, his mind getting full of kinky thoughts. God, what would JP want him to do? The thought of having to earn sex was so hot to him.

\--  
He pulled off his shirt the rest of the way but then pulled his jacket back on. As they walked through the ship, he unzipped his fly and slipped his fingers in. A bit of fishing around and he pulled through his semi-erect cock. "You know your ship better. What do you think will be kinder to your knees?"

\--  
Dandy looked over to see JP pulling out his cock. He felt his heart pound as JP mentioned the idea of Dandy being on his knees.

"I uh, I guess my room?" He said, feeling himself getting hard at that sight. The door he opened in the hallway, though, was QT's. Shifting through JP's belongings, he found one of the boxes of condoms and one of the new tubes of lube. Dandy was so ready for this. He headed out of the room and looked down towards the hall to his room.

Opening the door, he let JP walk in first.

"You looked so hot driving today," Dandy admitted. The way that JP handled that mission was amazing to him, the idea of him driving fast. That passion in JP's eyes. God, he wanted to see that tonight. He wanted that man so badly.

\--  
JP didn't leave himself alone, he held his length in his hand. Stroking it, he pulled back the skin and ran his thumb over the ridge of the head. He pressed it to the side while he still could against the leather of his pants as he walked into Dandy's room.

"Did you really think so? I really enjoyed myself even with that thing chasing me." He smiled, "I had waited too long. Being stuck in that hospital and hopping around on one leg. Getting to drive that bell cart and now that car? Well, fuck." He placed his hands on his hips. "I can't wait to have my honey back."

\--  
Dandy felt like he was being teased by how JP stroked himself. He wanted that cock so badly, he could feel himself getting ready to beg. When JP mentioned his honey, Dandy thought about that ride too. How cool he looked in the Yellowline footage as he drove his Trans Am. Now Dandy was just aching for him.

He placed the supplies on the floor next to his couch and slipped off his jacket. Then, his shirt. Dandy was already too hot and bothered thanks to JP.

"You're gonna get your honey back, baby," Dandy got onto his knees next to the couch, legs resting on that tiger rug. It was the perfect spot for this and boy did he want it now. He rested his arms on the cushions, longing for JP.

\--  
JP stepped forward and gently slapped Dandy's pecs before thrusting his hips out. He set his legs apart, one hand on his hip the other by his cock making a come here motion with his index finger. "You'll love riding in it. I know it." He awaited that warm mouth so much. The thought alone made his erection jerk. "I want a nice spit n shine." He smiled.

\--  
When JP mentioned Dandy riding that cock, the alien hunter was even more eager. Moved over to JP, seeing that erection ready for his mouth.

"I know I will too," he placed his tongue against the tip of JP's cock, rubbing it slowly. His hands moved onto JP's legs, making them crawl up to the racer's backside. Dandy then started to grope, feeling that ass as his tongue moved under the head. He slowly rubbed along it, coaxing the erection closer to his lips. Then, Dandy gave it a gentle kiss and pressed his mouth against that tip, letting it push through his puckered lips.

As it pushed through, Dandy continued to lick that head, tasting it. He let out soft sounds as the sucked, his hands pulling JP's closer. This man was craving that entire length down his throat right now. He looked up at JP, a begging look in his eyes. Dominate my mouth... Dandy thought, his face turning red from the thought. I want you to fill my mouth...

\--  
JP leaned back, his hips pushed forward. He wanted to see Dandy a little better. He then resumed his normal stance and placed his hands on Dandy's shoulders. He rubbed and massaged the meaty muscles there. He tilted his head back and let out a drawn-out groan and stepped closer when Dandy pulled him in. He looked back down to see those brown eyes of Dandy's pleading to him. The poor man was hungry. "Don't worry love." He pushed in deeper, feeling the back of Dandy's throat for a moment before the head slipped downwards. "Oh..." he bit his lip. "How will you tell me if you need some air? Do it now so I can know."

\--  
Dandy was already taking in so much of that length in the first go and when JP pushed in deeper, this man almost felt his eyes cross. He heard JP ask the question about signaling for air. To that, he responded by giving JP's ass a hard smack. Dandy pulled his mouth away, gasping for air, and closed his eyes. He felt it. He felt that tip going down his throat.

And he wanted to feel that again.

Without a second thought, Dandy placed his mouth back on JP's tip and slid all along that length once again. He could feel the underside of that cock tugging against Dandy's tongue, the skin feeling so smooth as he sucked. His tongue then moved, rubbing along the side with need. Dandy then moved on his knees, moving closer to JP's hips.

Then, that feeling came back. That tip going down Dandy's throat. He let out a moan and moved his hands to his belt, working to take it off. God, he needed to touch himself. He could feel his erection begging to be free.

\--  
That slap to his ass made him jerk. His cock twitched and oozed some precum. Fuck he liked it. "You got such a damn strong arm." He pulled out his comb and fixed up Dandy's hair for him while the man slid his mouth down on the erection in front of him. "You look so handsome and you're working so hard." His voice was just for Dandy to hear. Quiet. Smooth. Low. Full of desire. He started to move his hips to push in and pull out of Dandy's mouth. Slowly then a little faster. He felt the slight scrape of Dandy's teeth near the base of his cock. It felt good. He moaned again through gritted teeth and held onto Dandy's shoulders again. He needed something to hold so he could thrust better.

\--  
Dandy was getting lost in the feeling, the sound of JP's voice and the comb being used to restyle his pompadour. He then had to slap that ass again, letting him tap out for a moment to breathe again. While panting, Dandy knew what words he wanted to tell JP. He looked up at his boyfriend, smacking his lips as he swallowed that precum.

"I want you to shove your cock in my mouth and screw it like you're doin' me," his face looked determined, his hand finally undoing his belt buckle. He pulled them out of the loops and then unzipped his pants. Dandy moved his hand down into his boxer briefs, feeling himself and how hard he was. He rubbed his palm against his tip. "I want you hard and fast in my mouth. Shovin' you dick in so good that you cum down my throat. Force me ta swallow it."

When he rubbed a bit more on his shaft, he had his own precum waiting for him. With a moan, he started stroke himself as his lips moved back to JP's cock. He kissed it lovingly, sucking on the tip and then quickly shoved the rest of it into his mouth. He jerked his cock a bit harder for a couple of moments and then moved both of his hands back to JP's ass. He was ready for this. He had to have this.

\--  
JP jerked again at the slap and pulled away. "Fuck! Damn!" He rubbed the site Dandy had slapped and laughed. "I love it though. He allowed Dandy to breathe and catch his breath. He heard those delicious words stream into his ears. That determined look on his boyfriend's face didn't help either. He wanted to fuck his mouth. Hard. "I'll make sure your thirst is quenched, babe."

Once back in he was back in there was no turning back for Dandy's mouth and throat. JP stopped holding back and took Dandy's head in his two hands to thrust his hips against his face. He tilted his head back, moaning as his cock's tip slipped down the back of that throat over and over again. Deep and deeper. He was pushing Dandy's face into his hips and his belt buckle. His fingers fucking up that hair again that he had combed. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see no bikini babe during this.

He felt Dandy want air but he couldn't stop now. He was close. So close! He kept going to reach that climax. With one hand he pushed on the back of Dandy's head, the other went to his own knee to keep it from buckling. Fuck, he was cumming. Please don't push me away, he screamed in his mind.

\--  
Dandy's eyes were focused on JP, seeing him pushing so deep and fast into his mouth. This was what he was wanting so badly. To be dominated like this by JP. He could feel his hair being messed up again, but he didn't care. Push in deeper. That cock throbbing against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. That tip against this throat.

Then, he did feel that need to breathe. He slapped JP's ass once and didn't feel him pull back. Then, he slapped it again and again. Dandy moved his hands to grip that ass closing his eyes as he felt that cum shoot down this throat. He couldn't take it anymore and yanked his head back, forcing that cock out of his mouth.

Cum dripped from Dandy's mouth and tongue, covering his chin and dripped onto his chest. He was panting, rubbing his throat and closed his eyes. He then took a breath and looked up at JP. He looked like a mess below this lover.

He moved his hand to JP's shaft and gave it a hard, long stroke.

"I want to ride," Dandy said in a demanding tone. He gave it a firm grip. "You nearly choked me with that stunt," then he let go and got to his feet, that cum still on his lips. He slowly licked it in front of JP and gave him a smirk. "I think I've earned this."

\--  
JP shuddered as Dandy pulled away. He was certain he felt the slight tickle of wind with his sensitive erection as Dandy gasped for air. "You look so good with my cum in your mouth. Careful, don't spill it." He bent over to drag his index finger over Dandy's chin and placed the cum back onto his tongue. 

"I couldn't help it. I was so close and I wanted to cum." He ran his hand over Dandy's cheek softly and lovingly. "But you did earn it." He walked toward the couch and sat down. He slouched a bit, moving his hips out toward the edge of the seat. "Come and get off your feet. I got a seat for you right here." He patted his thighs up high.

\--  
Dandy smirked at JP and walked over to the box of condoms first. Opening it, he pulled out one of the packages and walked over to JP. While standing in front of his lover, he slowly ripped the wrapped and got down on his knees again. Dandy placed the condom at the end of JP's cock and used his mouth to slid it on. Then, he gave that tip a little kiss and stood back up.

"I can't believe you're makin' me do all this prep," Dandy said with a little sigh. He then winked at JP and walked back over to the supplies. Bending over, he made sure to show off his ass to his boyfriend. Giving it a little shake, Dandy stood back up with the lube and squeezed the tube onto JP's shaft. It might have had a bit more than necessary, but Dandy wanted this ride to be a good one. Using his hand, he stroked the lube evenly all over the condom, his eyes on JP.

Then, Dandy moved onto JP's lap, his ass slowly sliding onto the top of that cock.

"Goddamn..." Dandy moaned, feeling that tip spreading his ass a bit. He had his head tilted back, but his eyes still focused on JP. Then, he pushed down, that tip going in deeper. A shiver went down his spine. This was going to feel so much better than last time, he thought as he started to ride that shaft.

\--  
JP moved his knees apart when Dandy moved his head to slide the condom out with his mouth, "Whoa that's hot..." he closed his mouth to keep it from being agape. "I just enjoy you being so attentive and gentle with your touch when you prep me up." 

He moved Dandy's hands to hold into his shoulders by that harness he wore. He groped Dandy's ass and spread him further. His eyes were locked in an intense gaze with Dandy's despite his long drawn out moan. So warm. His cock loved it. It wanted in all the way and to be caressed. He slid his hands up to his man's hips and started to push him down. "Relax relax. Ease up for me." He whispered. Slowly, he helped Dandy move up and back down along his shaft.

\--  
Dandy felt JP's hands on his, moving it to his harness. 

"Oh, that's what this is for!" Dandy let out a chuckle. The way that JP groped Dandy's ass made the man moan. Then, he felt himself being pushed down, feeling that cock being forced into his ass. Dandy listened to JP, hearing that soft whisper as he moved his hips.

"Ah.. ah," Dandy moaned, tilting his head back. This man was gaining an appreciation for that harness, finding it so much easier to grip on to that than JP's shoulders. Being able to do that actually encouraged Dandy to bounce a bit more, pulling JP deeper inside. "God.. God.." he was wanting all of that length inside of him. The desire to have his prostate slammed into. He was eased up, taking a couple of deep breaths. The feeling to submit started to subside and then there was that feeling to dominate starting to bubble up.

Then he stared straight at JP, seeing that intense gaze. Dandy mirrored it. His look was stern and focused as he moaned. He gripped that harness, his heart pounding as he started to move faster. Gripping that... it made him feel really powerful for some reason.

"I am gonna make you cum so damn hard," Dandy said in a dominating tone. He then pushed JP's back against the back of the couch and moved his lips on to his. Dandy pressed his tongue into JP's mouth, pulling on the harness to bring his lover closer. He moved his lips way for a second to catch his breath. "You're gonna cum for me."

\--  
Tugging on his harness got him going. It made his mind remember the tugging he felt from the seat belts when he drove. It was the pressure on his shoulders. He felt he was being challenged by Dandy's gaze He wanted to take him up on it. "I'll make you shoot so hard you'll swear you pulled something."

He pressed his forehead to Dandy's but was pushed back against the backrest and then pulled again by his harness. His feet moved, his left moving closer to the couch, his right extended out like it searched for something that wasn't there. He hadn't even thought of moving his feet. He slid them back to where they had been before and began to thrust up into Dandy while they kissed. His tongue slid over Dandy's wrestling with it. His own moans came out through his nose, his mouth was too busy.

\--  
Dandy was already moving fast and hard along that shaft as those hips thrust up into him. He tilted his head, moving that tongue against JP's and moved it towards the back of his throat. Dandy felt himself rise a bit off JP's shaft as his kiss took over. He pressed his chest hard against JP's, his hands clinging to that harness. His shaft was throbbing against JP's stomach, a bit of precum escaping. Dandy pulled his lips away for a moment, feeling drool on his lips from that passionate kiss.

Then, he moved his ass back onto that tip, sliding down to take that entire cock in one move.

"AH!!" Dandy cried out, his ass landing in JP's lap. His prostate was hit, feeling that tip pressing hard against it. "AH! OH BABY YES! YES!!" He cried out. Dandy no longer cared if he came first. This cock felt too good up his ass. He started to moved his hips again, picking up the pace as his ass slapped against JP's thighs.

"Grab my ass! Bite me! God do whatever you want to me, baby! Oh BABY I'm YOURS!!" Even though his words were submissive, Dandy still kept that dominating aura.

\--  
JP slapped Dandy's ass with both of his hands. He pulled those cheeks up and then slammed his hands down again. He felt how Dandy's ass just tightened up from the surprise and he laughed. "You're so delicious, Dandy. Fuckin' delectable." He wiped his mouth from their messy kiss and slipped his hand down between their bodies to grip Dandy's erection. His thumb pressed on the underside of the head and he began to stroke all the while he kept his eyes trained on Dandy's face.

His leathers were being coated with lube, the slapping noise a bit different from when it was their skin touching. "Whatever I want? Thank you, babe." His free hand began to rub Dandy's chest with just his fingertips. He ran those fingers up to the collar bones and then he used his short nails to scrape at the skin of his boyfriend's neck. His fingers spread and he gripped Dandy's neck. He squeezed just a little, only wanting Dandy to feel the pressure but not to cause him any harm.

\--  
Dandy was getting into it, feeling those nails scrape against his skin. Then, he felt that grip and squeeze. Dandy threw his head back, getting out of JP's grip.

"HEY!" He shouted, throwing his hands off JP and stopping his thrust. Dandy rubbed his throat. It didn't hurt but it scared the shit out of him. He pointed in between JP's eyes.

"NO," he said firmly. "I didn't even consider you doin' that!" Dandy moved his hands back to JP's harness. He let out a little sigh, closing his eyes. Then, he looked back up as JP with a soft look in his eyes.

"Anything but that one," he said cooly. This man had been in grips like that with past alien hunts, making that kink a no-go. He leaned in, kissing JP's neck. Reassuring him that he wasn't mad. Maybe they needed to have a little talk about the kinks while at that moment. Dandy slowly moved on that shaft again, letting out soft moans.

\--  
JP immediately let go of Dandy's neck when he felt the man pull away. He snapped his hand back, "Sorry babe-" His eyes crossed to look up at that finger pointed between his eyes. "I didn't know." He looked down to the side for a moment and then back at Dandy. "I won't do that. I promise. I guess I just...nevermind." He moved his hand again to Dandy's chest and kept it there. He didn't want Dandy to think he'd do it again and instead of moving up, he slid his hand down to caress his partner's sides. "You're not upset right?"

He started to thrust again slowly just to test if Dandy was still in the mood to continue and when Dandy started to move with him he felt relieved. He kept jerking on Dandy's erection, no letting it go a single moment without any stimulation. He had to get worked up again, that bit of fright had really knocked him down when it came to reaching his desired orgasm.

\--  
Dandy had a little smile on his face when JP spoke, hearing those hints. He knew exactly why JP did that and it only made him want to give this man an even better time. Dandy kissed against JP's jaw.

"I'm not upset, baby~" He said sweetly, his thumbs rubbing against the base of spikes on the harness. He kissed down JP's neck and moaned. The way that JP attended Dandy's erection made the alien hunter pant and push his hips even harder. Even Dandy was working his back up after that. He decided to kiss again, moving under JP's jaw and down his neck. He then looked up at JP. "Are you into that?" Dandy asked. He moved his hands to JP's chest, rubbing his thumb along his lover's nipples. "I can't do that to ya, but it'd be a good thing ta know." Dandy said sweetly. He looked down, his pace was slow now as he rode JP's shaft.

The mood to pleasure JP wasn't dead, but it did shift to more of a loving moment for Dandy. He moved his arms around JP's shoulders, holding their heads closer. Then, Dandy started to pick up the pace, more moans escaping that slowly turned into grunts.

"I love you, I love you..." slipped out of his mouth his lips kissing against JP's ear. His breath and his moans were hot and continuous. "I love how you stroke my cock.. use your nails on it.. I did like how those felt~" Dandy giggled. "Get rough with me down there. I like it rough down there~"

\--  
"I got used to feeling like I couldn't breathe if a window broke in my machine. The wind pressure...not to mention my belts pressing on my chest." JP's eyelids drooped a little, "that and uh I used to get you know...hand on my neck with..." he cleared his throat.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I can hold my breath myself." He smiled and squeezed the base of Dandy's erection. His rings digging in. "I love you too. I know you can tell." He began to pant, trying to do his best not to breathe through his nose.

\--  
The first part sounded odd to him, but the second part made a bit more sense.

"That's about what I expected," Dandy said with a little pout. He heard JP's idea of a solution and nodded. Then, he thought about the belt around his chest and snapped his fingers. "Hold on, baby! I got an idea, ya kinkster!" Dandy shifted, letting out a hot sound as he moved off of JP's shaft. God, he wanted to get back on, but first he wanted to tend to JP's needs.

Dandy reached down on the floor and grabbed his belt. Climbing back onto JP, he wrapped the belt around JP's chest, constricting him.

"Ta Da!" He did cute jazz hands for JP, showing off his handy work. "Again, can't do the chokin' thing, but I can do that for ya!" Dandy giggled and kissed against JP's cheek. He then moved his nails down JP's shoulders and down to his biceps. 

"Now, where were we..." Dandy asked out loud, looking like he was pondering as he stroked his chin. Then, he looked into JP's eyes. "That's right! I believe I was topin' you~" He grinned and put his ass back onto JP's tip. He wasn't slow this time and quickly slammed that cock up his ass. 

"OH! THERE WE GO!" Dandy shouted arching his back and then gave JP that devious look again. He was ready to get back to where they were. His hands when back onto that harness. "If ya need that belt ta be tighter, let me know. I got a couple of notches left in it if you need it tighter."

\--  
"Huh?" He felt Dandy pull off of him and suddenly felt cold as the lube began to cool off. "Your belt? Ya gonna smack my ass with that?" He looked down as Dandy wrapped the belt around his torso under the jacket. He felt the pressure on his ribs and when he took his next breath it was cut just a little short. "God..."

His eyes rolled back as the fast insertion and he smiled like an idiot. "Oh baby!" The constriction made him take quicker and shallower breaths. Before he knew it, his hands were at the belt wrapped around his chest pulling on it to move it another notch. Why was it like this? He always came before Dandy even if he tried so hard not to. Do it Dandy. Do it! He urged in his mind as he tried his best to please his partner. He felt lightheaded and took his left hand to cover his nose, his eyes stopped focusing, and when that climax came it hit him like a truck. "Aha- Ha ! Ah!" He wasn't laughing, his sweet noises came every time Dandy slammed down onto his hips.

\--  
Dandy kept moving, that cock, seeing JP's expression as he rode. Then, he felt JP's climax as he slammed his hip down hard on his partner's thighs. He continued to moved, trying to cum. Dandy moved his arms around JP's neck, kissing him.

"Are ya doin' alright?" He asked, his hips moving in a slow rhythm, wanting to make sure that JP didn't pass out during. He was now keeping a close eye on his partner, a sweet smile still staying on his face. He felt himself still arouse and coming close to a climax, but not that sweet moment right before it. Dandy pressed a kiss against JP's throat, giving it a little suck.

"You might have ta try somethin' else ta get me off," Dandy said, panting. He stopped riding JP and held onto the back of the couch. "I'm gettin' too worn out from bouncin'. Like, can I lay down or somethin?" He asked, wiping the sweat from this forehead. "I dunno if you know this but like, an hour ago I was bein' chased by a big freakin' alien up a pile trash like." Dandy shifted, getting off JP's cock. There was some precum dripping from Dandy's tip. He moved to lay on the couch, plopping down and laying on his back. He slowly stroked himself as he looked at JP.

\--  
He gazed out infront, his head tilted back but turned to the side. "I'm not used to it Dandy. I've been the one just taking it. It's hard to learn how to be attentive for once." JP panted. He finally tried getting that belt off from around his chest, it had left a pink band and a slight indentation on his skin which would go away after a while. 

Dandy pulled off, lay on the couch and JP looked at him, taking in the sight of his hot, bothered, and sweat boyfriend. God the smell of his sweat was so good at the moment. He turned on his hip to slam both his hands down on either side of Dandy's head. He lowered himself and dragged his tongue from just above Dandy's belly button to the joining of his collarbones. He tasted the salt. Then he licked back down and kissed the tip of Dandy's cock. He licked up the precum and kissed down the side. He swirled his tongue over the tip and along the back edge of it too. He ran his hand over it to feel the smooth skin over that firm core. A few stroked and he pulled the skin back and taut before going down and bringing Dandy's cock into his mouth.

\--  
Dandy was not ready for what JP was about to do. He did feel a bit bad for not cumming when his lover did, but what JP had in store was something he didn't know he needed. The way that warm wet tongue felt against his smooth skin made Dandy's toes curl, he let out a moan. His hands moved to JP's hair, feeling those kisses and that tongue moving along his tip. Then, he felt JP's hand stroking him, prepping him.

That mouth was something Dandy was loving. He closed his eyes, his hands playing with JP's hair. The spots that flipped on the side were so soft between Dandy's fingers. He let out a hot moan his legs moving to wrap around JP's shoulders. He looked down, his face hot from blushing.

"Use your teeth too..." Dandy moaned, his hand rubbing against JP's forehead. He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment. "I love biting... and your tongue..." he moaned. It seemed like he was closer to a climax than he thought as he felt his cock throbbing inside JP's mouth.

\--  
JP started sucking and hard as he bobbed his head up and down. He wasn't making the pressure with his mouth either. Sometimes his nose snorted when air slipped in through it. He tilted his head back a bit and adjusting his position on his arms and knees so that Dandy's cock could smoothly go in and out of his mouth and into his throat. He closed his jaw a bit, so his teeth would touch the sensitive skin. He pulled away just enough to take in a quick few breaths before going back down. His eyes turned to look at Dandy as he moved his head down and squeezed that cock's base.

\--  
"Oooh Oh! Oh!" Dandy moaned, feeling those teeth on him. His mouth was starting to hang open, feeling JP pull away for air and then come back for more. Dandy felt that squeeze at the base of his cock, rewarding JP with some more precum. He was slowly moving his hips, letting out sounds as he felt JP's tongue.

"You're so damn good at this..." Dandy said, his voice coming out as a hot whine. "Your mouth, your cock... goddamn, baby," he felt his back arch a bit. "I love it, ah, oh baby Iove it..." His words were honesty and he wanted to help JP's confidence. Not being able to make your partner cum must have felt like a jab at JP's pride. But damn if Dandy wasn't practically edging right now. "Suck me harder, soda pop..."

\--  
JP was fighting with Dandy's cock. He felt like he was devouring it, trying to make his partner cum. But he had only gotten precum over and over. He blinked a few times and closed his eyes, they had started to water and his throat was beginning to spasm trying to make him gag. But he kept going. He was getting a little angry, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Dandy. Just cum! his thoughts repeated over and over it. He gripped the couch's fabric tightly. He sucked harder, his cheeks already pressed to his teeth from what he had been doing before. His lungs began to burn for air.

\--  
Dandy was a moaning mess, feeling JP sucking as hard as he could. He those teeth, he felt that throat. And then, finally felt it. That sensation that both of them had been waiting for.

"AH!! OOH!! AH!" Dandy threw his head back, his hands on the back of JP's head as he climaxed, finally cumming in JP's mouth. "God you feel so damn GOOD! DAMN! Oh DAMN!" He cried out, his loud voice booming. Dandy clenched his teeth as his cock pumped the last bit of cum left. He felt lightheaded. That feeling... it felt amazing. He dropped his hands to his sides, letting one droop off the side of the couch. He looked back down.

"Are you, ah alright, James?" Dandy asked, his voice soft as he tried to catch his breath.

\--  
JP felt the spasms of that cock in his mouth and the harder throbs. He kept Dandy in deep and started trying to swallow down. When he felt it stop he pulled away with a cough and a huge gasp for air. He let his head droop, the hand that used to be gripping Dandy's erection now on his chest. He looked up at Dandy and nodded. He was okay. "Yes" he managed to say before laying his head down on one of Dandy's thighs and closing his eyes as he caught his breath.

\--  
Dandy saw how wore out JP was and gave him a little chuckle. Leaning forward, Dandy pulled JP from his legs and let him rest his head on his chest. He leaned his head down, gently kissing the top of JP's head.

Then, he started to stroke the back of JP's head. Humming to a little tune. He closed his eyes, enjoying this sweet quiet moment with his lover.

\--  
"Fuck you, Dandy..." JP said and kissed the man's chest. He wrapped his arms around the alien hunter. "You're so stupid..." He nuzzled in, rubbing his cheek against those pecs. "But I love you. I love you. Love you so much." Another kiss and he sighed. A bit of laughter escaped him, "You take too long you know? I was getting angry at you like you were doing it to spite me."

\--  
Dandy couldn't help but let out a laugh with the biggest smile as JP spoke. When he mentioned how he started to get angry, Dandy puckered his lips into a playful pout.

"I can't help that I take forever," he sighed, his hand moving to stroke JP's back. "Honestly, I hate it." Dandy admitted and looked down at JP. "But you. You cum so damn much and I can't help but love it," he grinned. "It's always so hot and how determined you look? God, that look," he closed his eyes, letting out a sweet sound.

"You always do an amazing job," Dandy said in a sweet tone. He continued to rub JP's back, feeling himself getting sleepy. "You.. you always know what to do and how to make me happy," Dandy felt himself starting to drift a bit. There was some silence again and then...

He was out like a light. Passing out from that workout and from the feeling of pleasure. His heart slowly pumping and his chest rising and falling in a steady, slow wave.

\--  
"I like being able to enjoy cumming more than once. It so satisfying." JP laughed. "Its just a fireworks show. bam bam bam." He yawned, "No mess this time. I tried not to breathe through my nose this time." He enjoyed his praise, it helped his ego knowing that he hadn't given up. He was too determined to give up and it had paid off.

Dandy had gotten quiet and JP raised his head to see that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He felt tired himself but he had to clean off his leather pants before it was too late. He sat up, squeezing his softening member and then pulling off the condom. He looked at what had been collected and tied it off for Dandy to see later.

He got up to wipe off his pants in the bathroom and came back stripped down to his black underwear. He dropped his clothes on top of the tiger rug and rejoined Dandy on the couch with his blue blanket where he snuggled up and enjoyed the combined body heat.

\--  
Dandy was snoring, his arm twitching a bit as he slept. Then, the lights in the room dimmed, turning more into more of a dark-blue room. The neon signs started to glow and the atmosphere completely went from a pretty sunny beach to a beautiful neon night. Dandy turned over, his leg moving to spoon JP. 

Thoughts came and went, dreams cycled through his head. Different events, different lives. But Dandy slept soundly, mumbling little things in his sleep.

\--  
The change in lighting helped JP feel like it was truly dark. Just before his last lazy blink, he thought about how beautiful the neon signs looked when the room's lights dimmed. He would dream but he wouldn't remember what it had been. He did, however, rest well thanks to the nice warm pillow that was Dandy.


	16. --Big Dick's Toys--

The morning came, the room's lights going back to the bright white. Dandy stretched, his eyes tired as he tried to call what happened last night. It didn't take long when he saw JP resting on his chest. Dandy shifted, propping JP up and scooting himself off the couch. He then let JP lay back down, kissing the side of his head. Dandy kicked off his pants the rest of the way and then pulled up his boxer briefs, making sure he was some-what clothed while he made his way towards the bathroom.

Taking a moment to leak, Dandy started to think about what they were supposed to do today. So much had happened yesterday.

The bell cart, meeting the old man, the alien hunt, and the rental-

"OH SHIT!!" Dandy shouted from the bathroom. Quickly putting his goods away, Dandy washed his hands and sprinted out of the bathroom and towards the lobby. He then looked up at the dome, seeing the sun shining through the large circular windows.

Dandy climbed up a ladder that hung from the wall and made his way up onto the balcony that overlooked the lounge of the ship. He then climbed into one of the windows, looking out over the junkyard. His eyes went wide as he saw the rental being towed way.

"JP! JP WE GOT SOME BIG PROBLEMS!!" Dandy shouted, racing down the ladder and stumbling towards his bedroom.

\--  
JP was out cold, even with the newly brightened up lights he simply wasn't going to wake up because Dandy moved him. Peaceful. Tranquil.

That all changed when Dandy's voice attacked. He rolled onto his back and held out his hands. The racer made a shrill scream and then he yelled, "IS THE ALIEN LOOSE!?" He sat up and scooted into a corner with his heart thudding in his chest. "DANDY!? TELL ME!"

\--  
Dandy ran into the room and jumped onto the couch, clinging to JP.

"Worse! So much worse!" He grabbed JP by the shoulders and dragged him out of the room. "I think the car people are here! Ya know! Big dick and his hot wife!" Dandy lead JP into the lobby and gesture him toward the same ladder he climbed a moment ago.

Once at the top, he pointed out of a window and down at the scene of the rental getting ready to be towed away. They would see the couple getting out of a newly arrived car and screaming. Of course, these two couldn't hear it, thankfully.

\--  
"A NEW ALIEN!?" JP felt Dandy's strong grip and the urgency in those steps as he was led out of the room. "Wait! I'm not dressed!" He ad honestly thought he was being led to the lift until he stood in front of the ladder. He grumbled and started to go up.

Once at the top he saw just what was freaking Dandy out. "I-it's him...The Daddy with the toys. He's- No! He can't see me!" JP turned around and started to go back down the ladder. 

He had to get dressed. He pulled on his socks, the pants, his shirt, and that jacket of his. He strapped on his knee pads as always and ran back out. His pompadour was a mess but since pomade still permeated his hair strands, he easily combed it back into shape. He pointed up at Dandy, "What if we don't come out?"

\--  
"The wha?" Dandy turned, watching JP quickly leave to get dressed. "Wait! Wait what the hell did you call him? JP! JP!" He practically slid down the ladder and caught up with JP. His partner was already dressed up in record time by the time Dandy reached.

"Oh no. We're goin' out there," Dandy frowned. "We, tell, you paid good money ta rent that thing! We're gonna keep it for the two weeks!" He huffed and walked into the bathroom. Quickly Dandy combed back his pompadour, washed off any leftover cum and sweat with a towel, and then made his way towards the lift room. He needed to get down there before they took the car away. 

"You bought it for two weeks! Those assholes aren't supposed ta get it back until the last day!"

\--  
JP lowered his head. As much as he didn't want to be face to face with the car rental owner, he had to. The contract was under his name. "Alright, I'll go. But only because you're right." He looked ahead, "That wreck is mine for thirteen more days!" He stormed toward the living room, moving quickly before he changed his mind and retreated into Dandy's or QT's room.

\--  
When the two made it onto the lift, Dandy stood behind JP and lowered the platform. Once it touched the junkyard floor, the two were greeted by the car rental owners.

"I swear to fucking god you two better have a good explanation for this!" The wife shouted as she stormed towards the lift. Dandy moved out from behind JP, making the woman stopped dead in her tracks. The sight she and her husband witnessed was one they weren't prepared for.

Dandy, unlike JP, did not put on his usual clothes. Instead, he wore his boxer briefs in front of the car rental owners. The married couple stared, seeing him resting his hands on his hips.

"We do. JP, baby, could ya tell them why our rental got totaled?" Dandy swung his head over, his attention on his lover.

\--  
JP was put on the spot and he felt like he was sweating bullets. Shit shit. "We do have an explanation. It is a very good one. You might not believe it but I swear its true." He didn't even know if the rental people would believe him. He fidgeted with his rings. "So I was driving down the river just cruising along. I went to the other city, which if it is true that you can track the car, you'll know is true."

He looked back at the piles of trash and junk. "Then out of nowhere this huge. red. monster rushed at me. I had no choice. it was destroying EVERYTHING." He gestured with his hands a very crude version of the events. "And so I did this and then I had to go this way and that way. and the whole time the beast was chasing me." He pointed outside of the junkyard, where the fence was broken. "I tried retreating into here but didn't realize I'd be cornered. inevitably the beast caught up while I tried to turn the vehicle around and I-it made me crash!"

He began to walk towards the Rental Owner and a few steps before him, he dropped to his knees. He clapped his hands together, his rings clinking with each other, and held his hands together as if in prayer. "I didn't intend to crash the car. I swear." He moved closer. "I wanted to keep my promise and uphold that contract!" He hugged the rental owner's leg. "Please!"

\--  
Dandy watched the display and saw JP hugging the husband's leg. He raised his eyebrows at that and then looked at the couple. Dandy walked cooly over to them and grabbed JP by the collar of the jacket, giving it a light tug to tell him to stand.

"I'm an alien hunter," Dandy tilted his head up at the couple. "I just wanted you to hear his side of the story since it's all in his name," he rubbed the back of his head and sighed, smiling at JP. "That all did happen and we're plannin' ta try to, uh," Dandy looked over at the totaled car. "Just... kinda dump it off on your lot today." He looked back over at the couple. "Or, ya know, leave it here. Since this is a junkyard." He couldn't help but snicker at that. 

The husband's mouth twisted as he glared at the two. The wife had her arms crossed, her tail shaking like a rattlesnake. 

"Look," Dandy scratched his cheek, brushing his fingers against his sideburns. "What do we have ta do in order for you to, ya know... let us exchange our ride."

"Out of the fucking question! We couldn't even trust you with this one!" The wife shouted, pointing at the car. "What makes you think that we're going to let--!!" Her husband raised his hand at her, telling her to stop talking.

"An alien hunter," He repeated. Dandy nodded as he moved over to JP. He gently put his arm around JP's, keeping him close. "I have a deal for you. I will lend you another car for the rest of your contract. However! In order to pay to replace my car that you totaled: you will have to give me your earnings from your hunt," hearing those words made Dandy's blood boil. A negative aura could be felt as he thought on those words.

"Oh HELL NO!" Dandy shouted, looking like he was about to clock the husband in the face. "We almost DIED because of that thing!"

\--  
JP's face blushed when he was pulled up by his jacket's collar. He pointed at the totaled car, "That thing isn't worth even one-tenth of the price the alien goes for EVEN WHEN IT DID RUN. It was loose as all hell and its transmission was already beat up! Do you think I don't know? That I couldn't tell?" He pointed at the rental owner. "I'll pay you what it is worth. I simply won't pay more than the worth of that vehicle."

\--  
Dandy listened to JP. Was JP bluffing? He couldn't tell so he joined in on the fun.

"Yeah really! I can't believe you gave us a run-down hunk o' junk!" Dandy scoffed placing his hands on his hips. "Ta think that we actually decided ta go to your car lot!" He looked over at the wife with a glare. "To think you gave Sweet JP, one of the greatest racers, a shitty car," Dandy slowly shook his head at the married couple.

The two weren't phased by this. Standing at seven and a half feet tall, the display coming from Dandy wasn't very threatening. JP, however, did grab their interests.

"You know," the wife walked up to Dandy and JP, circling the two. Her tone turning seductive. "I think we will take you up on your offer, Sweet JP," she smiled. "Come to our car lot later this afternoon," she walked past the two, her tail rubbing against Dandy's leg. Dandy felt a shiver, his heart pounding for a second. "We will give you a new ride."

Dandy had the urge to make a oneliner at the wife but bit his lip. To say 'I'll give you a ride', perhaps, not the best line to make at a time like this.

\--  
JP had that same sort of look in his eyes when he was behind the wheel. It wasn't his cute and soft gaze. That and he didn't seem to show any surprise that the woman had taken his offer. He watched the Owner's wife walk in a circle around himself and Dandy. JP didn't quite trust her words since a new ride could mean a different rental or a one way trip in a patrol car. "Right." He placed his hands on his waist, his thumbs going into his belt loops. "I'll get the money ready for you." He nudged Dandy, "-and you get dressed."

\--  
Dandy looked down at his boxer briefs and then up at the couple. They were already walking away, talking about something out of earshot.

"I think... that went well," he looked over at JP with a little smile. Dandy then saw the tow truck take their dinged-up rental and drive out of the junkyard with it. "Well shit," he sighed, heading back onto the lift. "And to think of the things I was gonna do to ya in that car," Dandy stepped onto the platform and then looked back at JP.

"Looks like I'll have ta save that for the next ride~" He winked. Then, he beckoned JP with his index finger. "Come. "

\--  
JP smiled when the couple was a handful of yards away. "Hell yea it did!" He held out a hand for a high five at Dandy. His gaze had softened, "I didn't think they'd believe me. I thought they'd think I was lying. Were you able to tell? I tried to put on my poker face."

"I wanted to do things in that car too just to spite them but it was a kinda unsexy car. I don't think I would have been able to-" He admitted and looked off to the side. "I hope the next ride is nicer? You know with the-" he gestures with his hands, "and the-" he made another gesture. "like that."

He reached out to grab Dandy's finger and held it in his hand. He swung his arm gently back and forth. "Okay."

\--  
"I have no idea what you're gesturing," Dandy said as he clicked the button on his communicator, raising the platform. "But I assume it was something hot. I'm not very good a charades."

Once up inside the ship, Dandy made sure to get dressed in his room. Looking through his things, he remembered to grab his phone from his pants pocket and put it on a charger behind his couch. It had been dead since yesterday, right before they went to the car rental place.

Walking into the lobby, Dandy stretched and saw the leftover food on the table. Without hesitation, he grabbed a slice of cold pizza and took a seat. He then offered a slice to JP.

"It's still good," Dandy commented, some food still in his cheek.

\--  
JP sat down at the table, slouching in the chair. Dandy handed him a slice before he had even reached for on himself. "Of course it's still good. Just not pipin' hot anymore but I don't mind." He bit into the pizza. Despite going to expensive restaurants, JP still appreciated any food. Food was food and he had learned that young. "Dandy, you didn't happen to see something in your room of mine in the morning, did you? Not my clothes...something else."

\--  
Dandy slowly chewed his slice as JP spoke, and then looked up as if he was trying to think.

"Nope, not that I can think of," he shrugged and finished his slice. Dandy grabbed another slice, the slice that was on QT's plate yesterday, and started to eat it. "Why? Did ya lose somethin'?"

\--  
"Really? I thought it'd be obvious." He shrugged and ate up the crust of his slice, he looked at his fingers and licked the sauce off of one. "Heh...Nah. I didn't lose anything. Besides, I can make it again today." He had a bit of a smirk, "Its easy with you around." He stood up and went toward the other side of the ship where he hadn't gone yet and found the fridge. He took a bottle of water and came back to Dandy. "Do you think they'll be waiting for us with a police car."

\--  
"You made me something?" Dandy blinked, confused by what JP has meant. He finished up his slice of pizza and watched JP make a trip to the kitchen and came back with bottles of water. Dandy took one, taking off the cap, and chugged it. With a satisfied sound, he replied.

"I don't think so. Besides, they're probably not the ones that would be tryin' ta jail us," Dandy explained. He wagged the bottle towards JP has he spoke. "Now that city we were in. That police force there. They would so wanna throw us in jail," he took another few big chugs, finishing it off. "We're prob--" Dandy then perked up.

"Hold the phone!" He had the biggest smile on his face. "The news! We're probably on the news again! That alien was probably all over it!" Dandy ran over to the TV screen, turning it on, and then brought the remote back to JP at the table. "Oh hell yeah! The cameras love us, baby~"

\--  
The city....the...the one they had destroyed by challenging that large alien. "Shit...I have money but not that kind of money." JP frowned and dropped onto the closest chair. He pressed his forehead to his palm. "I can't go back there. Not that I've gone before this but you know what I mean!" 

He looked up at the TV screen with some dread. How obvious was it? How obvious was it that he was the one driving up and down those streets? He wanted to scream but instead did it quietly. In his heart.

\--  
Once the news was on the screen, Dandy moved to sit on JP's lap. He rested his head back on his partner, getting comfortable on that lap. The alien hunter moved to hold JP's hand and a supportive kiss on the neck.

Then, it was on. And it seemed that their story was dominating the time slot.

"As we can see from yesterday's footage," the news anchor spoke. Dandy then hit the mute and let out a dramatic yawn.

"I don't care what you gotta say. Just show me the goods," Dandy said to the screen, watching the footage roll. 

And there they were. It was the most intense car chase that city had probably ever seen. The massive red alien was moving through that city and the boys? You could see a little black car zipping and zooming through the streets at unbelievable speeds for a family car. There were subtitles on the screen, typed out in space common. Dandy looked it over, mumbling the words in the other language.

Then, there was the picture of Dandy and JP from their date, used as a reference of who these two were. Space Dandy and Sweet JP. Then, it showed zoomed-in footage of JP and Dandy in the car, the look of fear on Dandy's face, and then determination on JP's. Dandy gripped onto JP's pants as he looked at the screen, his backside slowly pressing against JP's hips. 

God, he looked so good in that... Dandy then saw them show the alien chasing them out of the city.

Then, there wasn't any more footage. The subtitles continued to go and Dandy read them out for JP.

"It says: "It has been confirmed by the company who owns the rental car that it was not stolen and that this footage shows the amazing speed and durability their cars have to offer"," Dandy then let out a little chuckle. "Funny, it wasn't so durable when ya hit that alien with it, now was it? Eh? Eh?" he nudged JP with a grin. "You were so kick-ass, baby."

\--  
JP folded his arms around Dandy's waist and rested his chin on his partner's shoulder. "We got a prime time news slot!?" His eyes widened for a moment. "Holy shit we're so tiny next to that beast!" He slapped Dandy's shoulder. "How did you guys even convince me to do that!?"

He kept watching the footage. No. More like examining his every move. He made a face when he saw something he didn't like. Something he should have done differently. He noticed the subtitles and furrowed his eyebrows but then Dandy started reading them. He smiled a bit and tilted his chin down enough for his nose to be on top of Dandy's shoulder instead. "You were so fuckin' scared look at you. Haha!"

Every time he saw that picture of himself dipping Dandy in that kiss, he loved it more. Suck it, Frisbee. Look at me. Look how happy I am! His thoughts were interrupted by the pressing on his crotch. "You're right but you know, I did tell them that when I returned that car people would want their stuff." He smirked. "And thank you, love. I'm glad you think I am."

\--  
Dandy raised the remote, turning off the screen, and set the controller down on the table. Then, he shifted, turning his body to face JP's while he sat on his lover's lap.

"They gotta give as a really cool car now," he grinned. Then, he slowly rubbed his hips against JP's. Dandy kissed JP jaw and his hands moved to that leather jacket. "I can't wait to get it," Dandy then kissed on JP's lips. He pulled back for a moment, a little smile on his face. 

"What were we suppose ta do today? Were we suppose ta talk to someone or?"

\--  
"Of course we will get that new car. We need one. To do what we want..." He placed his hands over Dandy's and closed his eyes for the kiss. "Tonight, I want to go to a pub and have a taste of the local brews. Maybe get some growlers to bring to the ship? I hope that we won't get in trouble again but at the same time I don't mind." He leaned in and whispered. "I love doing bad things with you."

\--  
Dandy liked the sound of going to the pub but had to turn his head a bit at his phrasing and stopped rubbing.

"A growler?" He looked confused for sure. But then the mentioning of getting into trouble. "Trust me, gettin' into trouble is, like, what I do half the time. And I don't even mean to most of the time!" He chuckled. Growler. The hell is a growler, he thought.

\--  
"A growler, yea? Don't you know what that is?" He saw the look of confusion and decided to explain "It's a big glass bottle and they fill it with beer from the tap. They're so you can take the local brew home." He was thinking of getting one for himself and one for Dandy. Hopefully, they had a nice label like a souvenir for visiting the planet. "Sometimes they're metal." He moved his hands to Dandy's lower back. "What did you think it was? Tell me."

\--  
"Oh duh!" He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah my head wasn't on for that one," Dandy was all smiles until JP asked him what he thought he meant. He had an awkward look on his face as if he was caught.

"I thought it was slang for women," he looked away, clearly embarrassed. "That's why I had ta ask. I didn't think that was what you meant," Dandy slowly moved his hips away, feeling like he probably shouldn't be sitting on JP after saying that. He slowly got up from that lap and scooted to sit on the table. "I was just wantin' a little bit of clarification. That's all."

\--  
Women. "Oh..." JP let his hands slide off of Dandy's back. Was that what he had been thinking of when he kissed me? When he sat on my lap? He turned his eyes to look away, his thoughts starting to go through everything they had done together. He bit the inside of his cheek and picked up his bottle of water to drink it down. He crushed it and stood up. "I'm going out for a smoke. Its been a while and I gotta get my fix."

He slipped his hands into his jacket's pockets to pull out his lighter and his nearly empty pack of cigarettes. He tapped the top of the box against his opposite wrist as he walked down the hall. He looked back, "Lower the lift, however it is that you do that."

\--  
Dandy felt his heart sink when he heard JP talk. No, no that's not what he meant at all! He didn't fight, he followed JP to the lift room.

"I didn't mean it like that, like," he was trying to keep up without cutting JP off. "I was just super confused by what you meant!" Dandy moved to the side of the platform, waiting for JP to step on it. When you go most of your life thinking about women, it's hard to stop, Dandy thought to himself. Dandy knew that JP was the jealous type when it came to him talking to women. But just mentioning that sex apparently was upsetting too. Even if it was just a misunderstanding. Which happens with Dandy. A lot.

He stepped onto the platform and rested his hands in the pocket.

"Hey, uh," Dandy tilted his head at JP. "Wanna go walk to a gas station and get you a few more packs of smokes?" He didn't know how many JP had left, but it never hurt to buy more. "I feel like we need some air and you really need some smokes." He gave him a little smile. "I.." he stopped, looking away and rubbing his head. "I'm sorry."

\--  
JP only mildly glanced at Dandy when he mentioned going on a walk for some smokes. But he didn't want to talk back. Instead, he pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. He flipped the top of his lighter a few times as the lift lowered. He did need more smokes. He might as well just buy a whole carton and keep it in a drawer with his clothes in QT's room.

The lift was around halfway down and JP opened the lighter again, this time to light his smoke and take in a draw. He held the smoke in his lungs before breathing it out. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth to look at it for a moment.

\--  
Dandy noted this silent treatment as the lift lowered to the groan. He looked a bit irritated as he turned his head to the side. Great. Just great. Now he was going to have to find a way to open JP back up. Once the lift landed on the ground, Dandy quickly stomped off and walked up to the chain-linked fence. He had remembered them passing a gas station a few times on their venture out from the junkyard.

"There should be a gas station down that way," Dandy called out as he pointed in a direction. He walked back over to JP. "You know," he raised his eyebrows at JP. "We'll have to talk at some point. I would like it ta be sooner than later because not good to have tight lips."

\--  
JP put his lighter and box of smokes back into his jacket and dug his hands into his pant's pockets as he started to walk toward the fence. 

Old Man Mole shouted out a greeting at the boys from atop the Little Aloha to which Jp turned his head and returned the hello with a wave. He thought about Dandy's words. I was too loose. I should have kept myself more closed up. It was probably too soon to think about being in another relationship but now it felt like it was too late. It was just like himself wasn't it? To want to cling to some love. Even if it came from a bad source. "Hmmph."

\--  
Dandy heard the sound from JP. Normally, he would have gotten even huffier with the one being like that towards him. If it was Meow or QT, he would have fought them and fired back with his own petty acts. But with JP.

JP made Dandy slow down and let out a sigh. The alien hunter walked a bit closer to JP, now side by side with him.

"Okay, I get it," he frowned and looked down. He kept his hands in his pockets and didn't move from JP's side. "I'll be quiet too," Dandy lead the two down the road and onto the street. There weren't as many people out today it seemed. The sky was a bit overcast, not as beautiful as the past couple of days. It really did fit the mood they were both sharing.

And Dandy, a man that clearly loved to hear his own voice, had to speak up again once they were more in the town where they drive the bell cart.

"I love you," he had a little pout on his face. "I know I said something stupid, but I still love you." Dandy wasn't trying to play the kicked-puppy card, but right now it really looked like it. He looked ahead, seeing cars driving by at a slow pace. "This whole... dating thing is still kinda different for me. I haven't dated in, what, years? Last committed one was, like, a decade ago?" Dandy thought that now might have been the best time to open up. He hoped that JP would do the same.

\--  
"When you're with me, do you think about women?" JP looked down at the sidewalk, seeing all those little bits of gravel as they moved past. He felt like he was going fast, the way those little specks came into view and disappeared but he was doing anything but that. "You flirt with every woman we come across." He frowned, "Do you think of me as one? Do you pretend it?"

\--  
Dandy felt a stab in his heart when JP asked that.

"Hah?" He then moved, walking to stop JP and stand in his path. "Wait, whoa. Hold up," there was a little look of fear on his face when he did a hand motion to slow JP's thoughts.

"I don't think about women when it's you and me, I wanna get that cleared up real quick." He wagged his finger at JP. "And with the flirting?" Dandy took in a deep breath and then exhaled it through his nose. "I just do that because its fun. One-liners just kinda pop into my head and boom. I have to say it. It's just somethin' I had been doin' for years now," he shrugged. "I always saw it as harmless. Women never went after it anyway. They always said it was too corny, ya know?"

He then moved, letting himself and JP walk again.

"I never saw you as a woman and I still don't," Dandy added. "And I don't pretend. I just think about what you're doin' ta me when you're doin' it," he looked ahead, a bit of a dreamy smile on his face. "I haven't dated a guy before. I actually... don't really care for men," he looked over at JP. "But, like, I don't see you like that. I don't think of you as just some guy. You're my Sweet JP, my soda pop," Dandy had a blush on his face. He let out a little chuckle and scratched his cheek.

"It probably sounds really weird but, like," Dandy looked back to JP. "I love you because you're you."

\--  
JP stopped walking and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. He wanted to hear what Dandy had to say as if the cigarette would have prevented him from doing so. "Yea, you heard me. I want to know." He was feeling combative, it hit close to something he had always had a bleeding wound about. Sometimes it closed up but it inevitably always opened up.

He didn't quite believe Dandy about the one-liners but he had notices that women really didn't seem to go for it. Such as the cashier, she had gotten upset. He had to see it more and really look at Dandy to know if it was true. He started to walk again.

He blinked a few times, things looked a little blurry as Dandy talked some more and explained the way he thought of his lover. He ran his thumb's knuckle over his eyes to wipe off the tears. "Because I'm me..." He looked at Dandy who was by his side. 

"I was abandoned by my mother when I was little and I grew up in an orphanage. Blood and pain were a constant and I remember thinking I saw dead so many times when I looked down the barrels of shotguns and pistols." He took in a hitched breath, clearly fighting really hard not to do more than that. "I clung to the first person who gave me any sort of love back and he became my first. I know he took advantage of me but I wanted someone to love me for me after my mother didn't. I pretended for the cameras and the fans that everything was alright. Kissing the ladies and taking them back. Going to nice restaurants and driving the fancy cars of my dreams. But I was just lying to myself."

"I thought for a moment today that I was stupid for letting you in so soon. But...maybe I wasn't." He placed the cigarette back into his mouth to pull in the rest of its nicotine into his lungs before tossing it to the floor. He took out the last cigarette from the box and lit it. He began to flatten the box down, pulling the flaps out and folding them in to make a nice rectangle.

\--  
Dandy saw JP wipe his eye and explain his past. This guy had been through a lot in his life and he probably wasn't even thirty yet. The way that JP clung to him after their first time made more sense now. And mentioning the moment JP had about letting Dandy in too soon. He could relate to that.

"Being reckless is sometimes the only way you can get something done," Dandy looked ahead, seeing the gas station in the distance. "If you don't jump, you'll miss the boat." He gave JP a sweet smile as he spoke.

"You jumpin' on to me and not wanting to let go is somethin' I have never experienced before. And you're lucky that this boat has been through some stormy waters in the past," he chuckled. "It's durable and reliable, but it's got some issues. It's been through some rough patches and there's some damage on the port side," he then made it to the parking lot of the gas station. There were barely any cars at the pumps and the only car in the lot belonged to the cashier inside. Dandy stopped in his tracks and looked to the building, seeing the ads for booze and smokes on the window. "But it still floats. And it will still take you to where you need to go."

Dandy then looked back over at JP.

"That is, if you still wanna cruise, baby~" He winked.

\--  
JP cleared his throat, "Reckless is what I do as a job so I rarely think twice. Thinking twice leads to accidents and worse." He smiled and stepped into Dandy's personal space to hug him. "You're the first person to like me for me and to say it." He kissed Dandy's neck, "We can make it work if you want to take on a wreck of your own."

"You can pick out something if you want. We'll have to go to the rental place so don't take something you won't want to carry." He pulled back from the hug. "So instead of a whole carton of smokes, I'll get two packs and later drive back to get the big box." He held Dandy's hand and pulled him along into the small store.

\--  
Dandy could relate to that for sure. He was always seen as reckless, especially during his alien hunts. That kiss to his neck made him let out a sweet little hum.

"Hm, I could go for a bag of chips," Dandy smiled as JP held his hand. He gave it a little swing, letting it slowly move back and forth as they walked inside.

The gas station store was about what you would expect. There were racks of overpriced snacks, coolers full of drinks, random novelty nic-nacs, and then behind the counter were JP's smokes. Dandy lead JP over to the snacks, grabbing a small bag of chips and then a little box of mints.

\--  
"I can't stay angry. It's not who I am. Especially not with you." He picked up his own preferred flavor of mints along with some simple salted chips. He liked something about the simplicity of just salt. It was rare when he picked anything else. He wouldn't eat them now, he wanted to eat them back at the ship. He thought again and went for a bigger bag. Maybe Meow would like to eat some.

He left Dandy to go to the counter and have a look at the variety of smokes. He compared the prices and the flavors of the ones he did know. Eventually, he went for his favorites anyway and gestured with two wiggly fingers how many he wanted. He turned around to look at Dandy, "Did you pick everything you wanted?"

\--  
Dandy was looking around still while JP was getting his cigarettes. There was so much junk to pick from and he loved getting snacks. He had to remember that they were going to be out, but still. He walked over to the cooler, checking out the different drinks, and found bottle of juice to bring to the counter.

"I got what I wanted," he announced as he put it on the counter. "Bam!" Dandy grinned. He looked up, seeing a woman about to ring them out. Dandy had to turn around because his first instinct was to make a joke like 'I'm also pretty good at checking hotties like you out' but no. No, no jokes. No flirting. She wasn't even hot just. No flirting.

"Is this all for you, Sweet JP?" The woman asked, her tone was chipper. Dandy turned back, forgetting that she would know JP's name. It always slipped Dandy's mind that JP was, in fact, a very well known racer. The only time he was reminded was on the news or when people were stopping to take pictures. The woman then looked to Dandy and smiled. "Oh! Right, you're that Space guy!" She giggled. Dandy shrugged and shook his head.

"Close, Space Dandy is the name," he corrected her. The lady let out a little chuckle at that and put their chips into a plastic bag.

"You two sure do make a good pair. I have been keeping up with the news," she explained, clearly wanting to talk to anyone who walked in. With how empty the station was, Dandy wasn't all too surprised. "What are your plans for today? I can't wait to see what you two do next!"

"Well, we're thinkin' about runnin' a couple of red lights soon," Dandy grinned. "You can't stop this hot couple, baby~" He placed his arm around JP's waist, giving him a wink. God that joke was corny, but at least he wasn't using it on the lady checking them out.

\--  
JP was used to people knowing him and calling him by his racer name. It wasn't a surprise that a gas station clerk would know. "Yea. I'll be buying what he brings over as well." While Dandy and the woman talked, he looked down at the pin pad to pay for their things. "We'll be back in a bit. We're going down the street to get a rental and I want to get a whole carton of the same smokes." He smiled, "I didn't mean to do anything newsworthy but it seems like I can't help it when I'm around this guy." He then slid his arm around the back of Dandy's waist and held him. 

He picked up their bag of things. "See ya in a bit." He waved at the cashier and tugged Dandy out. The fact that Dandy hadn't said anything flirty to the woman made him feel good. Really good.

\--  
Dandy was all smiles as JP stayed close to him, that hand around his waist felt nice. When they left the gas station, Dandy lead the way to the car rental place.

"I am not ready ta see those two again," he groaned and leaned his head towards JP. The two walked for a while, their walk was a leisure one where they could take in the view. The clouds were rolling in, a cool and damp feeling in the air. Dandy took note and kept his eyes on the skies.

"We better hurry," Dandy pointed up. "It looks like we're gonna get some rain in a bit."

\--  
"I still feel weary. I don't know how much I can trust 'em. But that news anchor thing? Taking it as a test of their vehicle's speed n durability?" He tickled Dandy a bit to see if he was ticklish where his hand currently was.

"You know, I like rain. Seeing it fall from the other side of a widow and roll down the glass." He smiled and glanced up at the clouds up in the sky, "and the sound of it beating on the roof. It's relaxing to me. It was my favorite noise to sleep to. What about you?"

\--  
Dandy let out a giggle as JP tickled his side.

"Heh! Oh, stop~" He said playfully, a big dumb smile on his face. Then JP mentioned rain, Dandy had to think back.

"It's been a long time since I've seen it rain," Dandy explained. He guided JP down the road as he spoke. "When I go to a planet, normally it's not raining. QT tries ta keep an eye on the weather report before we land. Rain just kinda slows us down," Dandy did try to think back to the last time they were on a planet while it was raining. "It sounds cool on the dome of the ship," he let out a dreamy sigh. "It's pretty cool. And then the lightning? Oh, you gotta watch it when it storms!" 

They were quickly approaching the rental car lot and it seemed that there were a lot more people there this time. Dandy squinted, seeing the couple talking to reporters again.

"Oh great. Looks like we gotta share the limelight with Big Dick..."

\--  
"Really? Huh. I've been on land most of my life as you know." He gave Dandy a sly smile, "Then I guess we can both go up top and look out the window when its rainin' and cuddle to stay warm?"

"Camera guys? No, I didn't want to be on camera again! Ugh." He searched his pockets for his comb and passed it through his hair. Then he slid his hands around his waistband to make sure his shirt was tucked in well. Finally, he adjusted his jacket's collar. He stopped in front of Dandy and started to straighten out his clothes as well. He used his comb to neaten up Dandy's sideburns. "Ever since I started this racing thing, the cameras have been on me for everything. It's hard to go anywhere. I'm lucky that with you, they don't know where I live. Hopefully, they don't find out."

\--  
Dandy blinked as JP helped make him a bit more presentable, not that there was much to fix. He just watched JP low-key panic about the media.

"Wait, where do ya live? You mean with me, right?" Dandy had a moment, confused by that wording. He then saw a cameraman look over in their direction and call out to the crew to move in towards the couple. Dandy jolted, not ready for the questions they were about to shout out to them. Well, more like at Sweet JP.

"Sweet JP! What are your plans for this evening?"  
"Sweet JP! How long have you and Space Dandy been together?"  
"Sweet JP! We have noticed your rise in your reckless behavior! Is this a cry out for help?"  
"Sweet JP, who is older? You or Space Dandy?"  
"Sweet JP! Have you heard from your former partner? We have noticed that he hasn't been with you lately! Are you two still friends or have you parted ways?"

\--  
JP's eyes widened for a moment but quickly wiped it off his face. He turned and looked at the cameras and flipped his comb closed. He had to put on his racing persona. He had a lot of questions to answer and he had to give empty answers to some of them.

"I'm getting a car to use meanwhile my Trans AM is out of commission after that crash at Yellow line. For the evening well, maybe I'll go down on the strip and go sloot scooting lookin' for babes. You never know."  
"I met Space Dandy on this planet." He didn't know who was older but what he did know is that everyone knew his age from his racing profile which was mentioned or shown nearly every race, "You know my age." He glanced at Dandy.  
"My recent behavior isn't a cry for help...but being chased by that large red creature in the city over sure made me feel like I had to say it at least once."  
"To answer that question, I was with my mechanic just a few days ago talking business."

He crossed his arms and toyed with the lowest spike on his left shoulder.

\--  
Dandy listened to JP's answers and, awkwardly enough, he didn't know the answers to some of them either. His age? It was thirty-something, right? And the mechanic?

Frisbee. Dandy heard JP's reply and nodded. JP had just broken up with Frisbee before Dandy met him so that answer sounded legit. Then, the news reporters turned to Dandy, about to ask questions.

"Hey, uh, we're here ta get a car?" Dandy spoke up, pointing at the car rental couple. "Big Dick over there owes us a new one," he said in a serious tone. The husband heard that nickname and his face went red. Big Dick? Did he seriously just call him Big Dick live on the news? The husband stomped over to Dandy, about to grab his jacket until he saw the cameras on him.

"Yes, you are here for a new car," he said through his teeth. The man leads the celebrity couple over to a nice red car, much sportier than the last one they had. Dandy's eyes went wide, filled with joy and excitement.

"Pretty..." he reached his hand out to touch it. The wife moved the clipboard between him and the car.

"We have others," she smirked and lead the crowed towards a much larger selection. There were new cars that Dandy and JP didn't see the last time they were there. There were beautiful sporty cars of every color lined up and ready to be rented. Dandy's heart raced, a little aroused at the idea that they could pick any car they wanted. He looked over at JP, a big smile on his face.

"Well, Sweet JP," Dandy leaned on JP, a cute smile on his face. "Looks like you get ta pick whatever care you want, baby~" He looked at the camera, giving it a wink. This man, unlike JP, loved being in front of all these people. Yes, look at him. Look at me, Dandy thought.

\--  
JP smiled at Big Dick when he approached and followed him toward the showroom with all those new and sporty cars. JP pretended not to be interested in it if only because it made him look a little mysterious and pensive. He looked up when the wife mentioned others.

JP had to pick something nice. Something good. Something that representing the side of him that everyone saw in the spotlight and it had to be a manual. He couldn't stand automatics. He glanced into the cabins of the cars with a judging gaze, knowing that whatever cars he showed interest would be rented out in the following days by people who saw the segment. "I want to see how this one feels when I sit in it. He pointed at one of the cars." There were three others he had liked and would repeat the same thing. In the end, he chose a lime green car with black accents. It was bold for sure and with a good looking shaker hood. But most importantly, when he sat in it. It felt good.

\--  
Dandy watched JP sifting through the cars and then settling on a lime green car with black accents.

"Green..." He whined to himself. Dandy let out a little sigh and then smiled. If JP wanted that one then JP was going to get that one. Dandy walked over to it, resting his arms on the door. For a moment, he didn't even think about the cameras or people watching. 

"So you like this one?" Dandy asked with a cute little smile. "It looks pretty damn good on the inside, I gotta admit!" He walked to the other side of the car, opening the passenger door, and took a seat. Dandy leaned over to JP, whispering something.

"Hey, we should so peel outta here once they hand over the keycard," Dandy snickered and kissed JP's cheek. The wife walked over, holding out the clipboard. 

"Are you ready to sign?" She asked the media on the edge of their seats.

\--  
JP smiled to himself when Dandy said if looked on the inside and leaned in to hear what he had to say. When the wife came over he looked at her, "Give me a moment I need to discuss the details with Dandy. He closed the door. "Dude you read my mind. I was thinking of doing a burn out on the lot... Also do you like this one? They all felt pretty good. This one, the yellow one. That blue one and the red one."

\--  
Dandy rubbed his chin, thinking a bit.

"If this car ends up like the last one, then I wouldn't want it to be one of the pretty ones that get totaled..." Dandy looked at the rest of the interior in the car, trying to think. "Is this one roomy enough for, ya know," he asked as he looked over at JP. "I wanna be able ta go down on you in here, but I need to make sure there's enough room. I mean road head is one thing, but like," Dandy looked to the back.

"I wanna just chill in the back too."

\--  
"Roomy? Oh, I almost forgot, I was just thinking about driving it at the moment." He looked back at the near nonexistent rear seats. Shit. The next thing totally blew him out of the water. "Wh-" Road head? His eyebrows raised and he nearly said OOOOooooo but no noise came out. He turned around and stepped out of the car. He looked at the Rental Owner's wife. "I've changed my mind. Dandy get out of the car."

He went back to the previous three vehicles, now looking at the space in the cabin's rear. "There's this one and that one. Which one Dandy?"

\--  
As JP stepped out of the car, Dandy silently fist-bumped and exclaiming his excitement. Dandy then joined JP, cooly walking next to him as they looked at the other selections. He started to think, really looking at the size of the back. Then, he thought about where the evening could lead, what they could do back there.

"This one," he patted the top of the car with the biggest backseat. "Nice legroom and, er," Dandy looked at the color. "It's not green." He grinned, looking back at JP. He had picked the yellow one, the color the two of them had discussed with the last car.

\--  
JP turned to the cameras and shrugged, "What can I say? Yellow's my color." He looked at the car owner's wife and beckoned her over with his finger. "I'm ready to sign for it. We're going for this one."

He took the clipboard and began to sign the paperwork, flipping pages, and putting down his initials. He flipped back to make sure he had done it right. He would still need to pay however for the previously totaled car. But those cameras. He didn't want everyone to know how he paid for things.

\--  
"Looks like everything is in order!" She beamed as the clipboard spat out the new keycard. The wife handed it off to him and whispered. "I swear to god if you total this we will run your bank account into the ground," she let go of the card, giving the camera a big smile.

"Another satisfied customer!" Big Dick laughed, walking over to Dandy and patting his back. Dandy was nearly knocked over from the pat. He looked up at the man, a look of frustration on his face. He wanted to make a joke, but he had to hold back. Talking about being satisfied later was not a thing JP would want him to say live. He had to be good.

"Now then," The wife clapped her hands together. "It looks like you two should probably scoot on out of here and show off what that baby can do!" She sang and leaned in towards JP. "Scoot as goddamn fast as you can, racer. We'll go ahead and charge your account. Just get out of here." She said through her clenched teeth.

\--  
JP smiled nervously and took the keycard, "So wonderful!" He kissed the keycard for the cameras and gave it a flip, somehow managing not to drop it. He walked over to the car and pointed at Dandy to do the same.

He got in and slid the keycard into it and adjusted his seat a bit. He made sure Dandy was buckled in and steered the vehicle out of the showroom. He didn't have to move at a crawl with it and made it through the showroom's doors easily. He knew the tires were cold and to really 'scoot goddamn fast' he needed to warm them up. He didn't want the tires to spin and slide.

He pushed the clutch in and stepped on the throttle until the tires began to spin and screech. He moved his foot from the clutch to the brake and began to look for that sweet spot with the two pedals. He laughed at the clouds he saw in the mirrors and then sped out of the lot. "Whoo!"

\--  
Dandy felt the tires begin to spin and screech. He gripped the seat. The grin that he wore was devious as he felt JP speed off and out of the showroom floor. The married couple bit their lips, trying too hard to not shout in front of the cameras. This was for the business. This was for the business.

The alien hunter was howling, laughing along with his partner. He was looking out the window, a flutter in his chest when he looked over at JP. Dandy rested his hand on the window of his door, his focus staying on that racer. To see him so happy, just having a blast driving like this.

"Hey babe," Dandy grinned resting his head on his hand. "How's about we really take this for a test drive? You take us where ever you want!"

\--  
"I know just the place. I think you'll love it." JP looked for signs of a highway and drove onto it. There he sped down the lanes, switching to evade the slower cars. He was testing how fast their new car could go. That and he was loving being pressed into his seat from the acceleration. It wasn't like the trans am but he still enjoyed the feeling.


	17. --The Strip--

When JP exited the highway, he made a few turns and had arrived at a racing strip. There were people there with all sorts of vehicles. Two-lined up side to side and then they took off down the length to see who reached the end fastest.

JP slowed the car down and leaned over to Dandy with a smirk. "Do you wanna join? Or Nah?"

\--

Dandy saw where JP took them and his eyes lit up. He was sitting up in his seat, seeing those vehicles driving down a drag strip. 

"I wanna join!" He swung his head over to JP, giddy as he bounced in his seat. Dandy looked back at the scene, his eyes were practically sparkling. "I can't remember the last time I've been to one of these!" Then, he looked at JP with a smug smile.

"I want you to show these casuals how a real racer does it, baby, ~" He leaned over, giving JP a kiss. He placed his hand on the racer's thigh. "If ya win, I'll give ya a prize~" Dandy rubbed that thigh a bit more. He needed to see JP drive fast again. The thrill and the look on JP's face. That determination.

\--

"Now I have to join." JP rolled the car over to what looked to be a registration area. He shut off the engine and stepped out. He not only wanted to ask a few questions but also to write his name down along with the vehicle he'd be using. He asked where he had to wait and there was some general pointing to a block of cars waiting close together with the drivers sitting around under a tent.

The guys in charge of sign-ups couldn't believe it. Sure, they knew Yellow line had only just happened and that JP has been all over the news recently. But for him to come here to their drag strip? No. Way. They wanted some pictures and JP agreed to it, posing with them.

\--

Dandy was very confident when he got out of the car, looking all over the track while JP signed up for the races. Then he spun on his heels, seeing JP getting pictures taken. He waited, a big smile on his face as he saw the racer getting close to some of his fans.

"Lookin' good, baby!" he waved, giving JP a cute smile. Dandy walked over to him, his hands resting in his pockets. He didn't know if he could be affectionate around JP here or if he should keep his cool. Either way, Dandy was loving this place. The smells, the feel of the heat coming off the pavement. It was just like what JP described when they first met.

"This is gonna be one of the best dates I have ever been on," Dandy whispered to JP. "And that's only second to that dinner we had the other day."

\--

After some pictures, JP was given a magnet with a number to stick on the rental. He looked at it and flipped it over, it was the number 38. He walked back to their rental and slapped it on the car's rear quarter panel but not too hard. "Dandy let us go n see who out competition is. I bet there's a good variety of folks to talk to while we wait for our turns." He got back into the yellow sports car and waited until Dandy was settled to drive it by the other participants. "I'll try not to get jealous if you talk to a lady. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to others." He smiled slightly and found a space.

He stepped out and took the keycard which he placed into his jacket's pocket. Once Dandy was out, he locked the car and walked over to the tent which had more than a few empty chairs. "Look at this competition, Dandy." The tent was close to the strip, behind some barriers and in a generally safe area. That way they wouldn't miss the action.

\--

Dandy was glad that JP had admitted to his jealousy and was all for the idea of being able to mingle without being on a leash. He followed JP to the tent, seeing a good group of contestants. You could tell who were racers and who were just fans of the races by the way that they dressed. Their outfits looked very similar to JP's.

Leather jackets, funky hairstyles, and a look that make them stand out from the crowd. Dandy actually didn't really stick out in comparison, he looked like just another person attending the races.

A muscular woman walked up to JP sporting a hot pink jumpsuit. She looked him up and down and smiled. Resting her hands on her hips, she spoke with a very confident voice.

"Well, I'll be damned! You're Sweet JP!" She grinned sticking her hand out. "I can't believe we have a real Yellow line racer here!" Dandy saw how excitedly she shook his hand, making him chuckle. One helluva grip, that's for sure. "Come along! I won't introduce everyone, but you can at least see what you're up against!" The woman seemed to be very kind, almost like a gentle giant.

"God look at those muscles," Dandy whispered to JP. "She could probably pick up a car and chuck it. No need ta race, am I right?" he teased with a dumb grin.

\--

"The one and only." JP held out his arms and bowed his head. "I wanted to get back behind the wheel after my accident. It was like an itch I couldn't scratch you know?" He held his hand out for the handshake and if it weren't for his rings keeping his fingers separated, he swore this woman would've crushed his hand. He tightened his own grip, like a silent wrestle with her. Then they let go and JP had to resist the urge to shake the pain out of his hand.

He whispered back to Dandy, "She puts the muscle in muscle car I swear. Sheesh." He made a fist a few times with his aching hand and walked further into the tent. He saw a few Dorothy-born racers as well as some from planets he had visited before. Yet he was always amazed at the variety of lifeforms that gathered at events. "You never know, if you keep trying in those Blueline races, you might race head to head with me at the next Yellow line." He smiled, "Either way, I'm not driving my own vehicle so this should be a fairer competition for everyone."

\--

"Blueline, eh?" Dandy rubbed his chin. Maybe. Maybe he could do that. JP was really making him fall back in love with racing again so that idea was tempting for sure.

"All these racers are ambitious," she commented as she gestured at a few younger ones that turned to see JP. They waved their hands, clearly too young to join any Blueline races. "They came from all over to watch Yellow line and ended up sticking around for our little races here," she explained.

"Which one is your car?" Dandy asked the woman. She looked back at him, a bit surprised.

"Oh! I'm not a racer. I'm the track owner!" She thumbed at her chest. She was about to introduce herself, but a man spoke up from the loudspeaker. He announced that there was only half an hour until race time. Everyone had better get their gears together and get ready to race. "Is it time already? Looks like you two did make it in the nick of time! So, I assume that Sweet JP is racing in this?"

Dandy looked to JP, a big approving smile on his face as he nodded. The people in the tent were whispering, smiling, and waving at the couple. A few did recognize Dandy from the news, but they were more focused on Sweet JP.

\--

"Yea, Blueline. It's the preliminaries essentially. Anyone can join those but even then competition is fierce." He looked at Dandy and went to nudge him, "You should join the next one. I think it' be fun."

He waved back at the younger racers and it reminded him of his youth when he desired to badly to be where he was now. "Hell yea I'll be the one racing. I wonder who I'll go up against first." He looked at the faces of each of the ones under that tent. He didn't want to intimidate them, in fact, he wanted them to be all fired up to try and beat him. He then looked at the track owner "Can I keep Dandy in the car? I want to hear him scream."

\--

She looked over at Dandy and let out a little chuckle.

"Of course, I don't see why not," the woman walked up to Dandy looking him over. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making Dandy look up at her. Why are all the women here taller than him, he thought. "You'll really enjoy this race, Star!" She reassured him. Then, he looked at JP. "It might not be as thrilling at Redline, but it will be one helluva time." Then, she patted Dandy's back and walked off. Dandy winced as he moved closer to JP.

"My back is out of alignment now..." Dandy whined, twisting to pop it. Then, there was a movement in the tent as people started to funnel out and head towards the track. A male racer walked up to JP offering him his hand.

"Good luck out there," he said with a sweet smile. Dandy watched this and then looked at JP. "You look like you have a nice ride out there." The man added. Dandy bit his tongue, trying to not say that JP was the best ride on the track.

\--

Star. JP wondered if that name would stick as a nickname for Dandy. He looked at the star on his lover's jacket and thought about the one on his back as well. "I rather not be at risk of dying right now so a track like this is perfect. I'll try for Redline next time." He was about to help Dandy with his back when a male racer came up to him.

"Good luck you as well. I can't wait to see everyone go." He blushed a little when the man complimented his ride. It wasn't his-his but he had picked it...with some help from Dandy. "I think it'll put up a good challenge." He waved goodbye.

"Dandy. We gotta get ready to go so if you want to take a leak, we should go now or else you'll be holding it until we're done." Who knew how long that would be but JP wasn't going to risk that. He rubbed Dandy's back a little and led him back to the car. "I didn't ask about bathrooms so uh- I'm just gonna right here by the car." He shrugged clearly already had done that sort of thing dozens of times.

\--

"You can't just whip your dick out!" Dandy grabbed JP's wrist. "We got time, dude. Let's go find the bathrooms," he started to lead JP off and waved at the track owner. "Bathrooms? Where?" Dandy called out. She pointed up at the tent and gestured that it was around the back. Dandy gave her a thumbs up and took JP behind the tent.

Back

there was a small little building made of brick with metal doors. Dandy opened the door for JP, letting his partner walk in first.

It reeked, making Dandy gag and fan his face.

"Please piss like a racehorse," Dandy said as he held his nose. He went in to do his business and then waited for JP at the sink. The smell in there was almost unbearable, making every moment like a living hell for Dandy.

\--

"Why not!? just the tip!" He unzipped his pants but when Dandy grabbed his wrist he frowned. Did he want to piss somewhere else? "The bathrooms? Have you never been to a track!? No no no no."

When they got to the building JP could smell it and he was a smoker. He covered his nose and turned around to bump into Dandy who was at the entrance. "Dandy! I'm not going in there!" He gagged and covered his mouth as well. He escaped the building and stood outside for Dandy to come out. He would rather keep it all in than stay in that disgusting building any longer.

\--

Dandy walked back outside, seeing JP standing by the building.

"Just piss on the back of this house thing if ya don't wanna do it in there," he huffed, his hands on his hips. "I don't want ya pissin' yourself while you're drivin' a'right?" Dandy stood behind JP, his back to him. "I'll watch your back. Make sure no perverts come ta see what you're doin," he crossed his arms keeping an eye out. "Once you're done, I'll follow you back to the track."

\--

"Why do you think I don't like going in the bathrooms?" JP pointed at Dandy and then swiped his hand away to the side, "Weird perverts! I was naïve at first when I started racing and that led to some very awkward situations I wish I had known to evade. And besides, the bathrooms at racing venues are always so disgusting!" He moved to a corner and whipped out just enough. Just a little bit. "No one's going to come. All the racers are already in their cars and the crowd won't want to miss a thing." He became silent. It was silent. Too silent. But at least he did go like a racehorse and took some steps to the side to keep his boots from getting wet. When he was done, he tapped Dandy on the shoulder and ran towards his car.

\--

Dandy looked over his shoulder and then watched JP run to his car.

"Wait up!" He grinned, following him down towards the track. Dandy was careful not to trip as he moved. Once the two were down at the car, Dandy opened the door for JP, giving him a big smile.

"You're gonna kick as today, baby," he winked. Once JP was in the car, Dandy moved to his seat. Buckling in, he looked out the windshield. "So this is just like a 'floor it' kinda strip, right? Ya just gun it and try to beat the other guy on the long stretch," Dandy's memory was a bit hazy as he tried to remember the rules.

\--

"Yep. Just gun it and keep control of the car to make it go as straight as you can. You'd be surprised how many people can't do that." JP drove the car towards the pit area where the rest were waiting. Two cars were already at the rollout area, getting in line and into the burnout box to clean up their tires and warm them up.

JP turned the ac on in the car while they waited their turn. "Traction. Torque. Reaction speed is what drag strips are all about. You got all three, you'll win. But even if you have the first two but not the reaction speed, it won't go well for you." He rested his hands on his lap and leaned back into his seat. He watched what was unfolding on the strip with a soft smile. He really enjoyed these things even if he was simply watching. He deeply wished for no one to lose control and for no one to get hurt.

\--

Dandy was resting his arm on the car door as JP spoke. There was something about the way that he talked about racing he really enjoyed. Maybe it was the passion behind his words or maybe his know-how. It reminded him of himself when he talked to the boys about his interests.

Only, unlike his crew, Dandy hung on every word.

"That does take me back," he admitted as he looked out to the track. Dandy then looked up at the sky, seeing the rainstorm approaching. It was slow-moving now, the clouds hanging low. He then turned his attention back to the track. Dandy slowly moved his hand over, reaching to hold JP's. Once he had it, he ran his fingers along with those metal rings.

"You got this, soda pop," Dandy glanced over at JP, a cute smirk tugging at his lips.

\--

"We can let you take a try at driving. We're already entered so we can try over and over as long as we wait our turn." JP pulled up Dandy's hand to kiss his knuckles, then the back of his hand. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over. He turned in his seat halfway to get his upper body into Dandy's side to kiss him. He moved a hand down and set it between Dandy's legs almost as if he didn't mean to put it right against his groin. "What do you think, stardust? Do you want to have a try after me?"

\--

The way that JP spoke, his kiss, and where his hand was placed made Dandy blush with a big smile on his face.

"Oh hell yeah, I wanna try!" He leaned in, kissing JP again. His hips moved, accidentally rubbing against JP's hand. "I wanna see how a pro does it first," Dandy tilted is head a bit, giving JP one more kiss before sitting back in his seat.

\--

JP chuckled, "Good. That's what I wanted to hear." He gave Dandy a squeeze between his legs and then pulled away to sit back into his seat. "Make sure you watch closely because it's all going the be quick. Less than fifteen seconds. Maybe twelve?"

He pointed at the track, "It's not really about who you're up against out there. On the drag strip, it's more about beating your own time with what you have. If you beat them, that's good. But did you beat your previous self?" He placed his hands on the steering wheel, one on top of the other at 12. "I want to be the best time of the night. Before the rain rolls in and makes traction difficult."

\--

"Oh right, that's how it works..." Dandy looked over at the other racers. It wasn't so much driving against people, but more driving against time. He knew this, deep down. It really had been a long time. He looked back over at JP. It was that speed JP craved, and Dandy was ready to see his man in action. The mention of rain made Dandy let out a little chuckle.

"If you drive fast enough you can beat the rain," Dandy looked over at the other racers, seeing them speeding down the track and getting their times clocked.

\--

JP pulled the e-brake down and moved the car closer to the burnout box. It was almost his turn. He pulled his seat belt back on and pulled on it to make sure it was on right. 

He shut off the AC multiple cars before it was his turn at the burnout box. He gripped and regripped the steering wheel and listened to the instructions the workers gave everyone. The burn out to get those tires warmed up all nice n sticky and then slowly pulling up to the tree with those lights. His eyes were trained on the light as he began to stage the car's tires. His feet were in position and his hand on the shifter.

First Amber

Second Amber

The third Amber flickered on, it dimmed up to full brightness and began to dim.

The green began to fade in -

JP started moving and the car's front raised up from the torque but its tires didn't leave the shiny strip's surface. The tires shrieked at the start but they were zooming down the quarter-mile. He looked ahead, that was the only goal. To get to the end of the lane.

\--

Dandy watched those lights and felt that car blast down the strip. He raised his arms up, cheering as they moved down the road. His eyes then focused on something hitting the windshield. A droplet hit, making a little splatter of water on the glass.

"Looks like we got some rain comin' in, baby!" Dandy called out, looking to see the clouds in the distance. It was only sprinkling now, but he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of a downpour. "I'm sure you'll be fine! Just keep goin'!" If they could just get a couple times in, they should be fine. It was a slow rain coming in. They got this!

\--

The thrill. The exhilaration! He felt his own heart beat quick and were at the end of the track in a matter of seconds. He shifted the car down, slowing it to head back to get their time from the booth. "Oh, it's so beautiful." He laughed, his right hand letting go of the shifter to adjust the front of his pants. It lingered there before moving back to the stick shift. "Your turn, we'll hop seats in the pits." 

He drove around the back and got them back into line. Some people had come only to drag once but others were in it for multiple runs. This meant this next wait would be just a bit shorter.

\--

Dandy was eager to try this for himself. As JP drove them back to the line, Dandy was thinking about how to beat that speed. Just floor it. That's probably all he needed to do. He might no beat JP's time, but he'll at least get a thrill of going fast behind the wheel again.

Some day he'll be able to go fast in his own vehicle. Some day.

Once they were at the pits, Dandy unbuckled and rushed over to JP's side of the car.

"I'm takin' the wheel!" Dandy laughed through the door. He opened it, letting JP out. "Did ya enjoy that, baby?" He hadn't noticed JP adjusting himself earlier, but he had assumed that JP did get some sort of kick out of that short burst of speed.

\--

JP nodded, "I did enjoy it. A lot." He laughed quietly as he went around the front. He got into the passenger seat and kicked his legs up onto the dash. He reclined for now. "Show me what you can do when you get up there." He unzipped his jacket and raised his arms up and behind his head. "Make sure to adjust the seat to be right for you so you can reach everything just as you need to."

\--

Dandy nodded as JP spoke. He adjusted his seat, looking at all the gauges, and then rolled up to the line. The competition was dying down for sure and Dandy hoped that he could make a pretty good time. He placed his hand on the stickshift, his eyes focused on the lights. Three, two, one -- And he was off!

A big toothy grin flashed on his face as he floored the pedal, his eyes wide as the sped down the track. He didn't look at how fast he was going, but he felt the force as he shifted gears. His back was pushed into the seat, his heart pounding as he approached the end of the strip.

\--

JP pulled his legs down when Dandy had arrived at the burn out box. He let the backrest of the seat raise up a bit but he stayed in a reclined position. He kept his knees apart and looked over at Dandy when he staged up to the line. He wasn't the one driving this time and so he didn't experience that hyper-focus where everything almost felt as if it were happening in slow motion.

He eyed the grin that Dandy had. He knew what that excitement felt like so much. He then felt the backrest shove itself against his back, the car began to rev and vibrate as the engine put out more power, he took in a deep breath through his nose. His hand went back between his legs. He let that breath out when the car finally felt like it let him go from that pressing sensation. "Mmmmm" It wasn't like his honey but it was something. He raised his hands and placed them behind the headrest. "You did really well."

\--

Dandy had the biggest smile on his face when JP praised him.

"I think I can get a better time! I wanna go again!" He exclaimed as he started to drive back to the burnout box. Dandy was so pumped about this, even if it wasn't the racing he was used to. And as he drove back to the line, Dandy noticed even fewer people. It seemed that the upcoming rainstorm had started to change many racer's plans.

Dandy, however, was getting addicted to the thrill of going fast. It made him miss the Little Aloha. That feeling, that bond he had with his vehicle. As he pulled up to the line again, Dandy revved the engine, gripping the wheel and stick again. This time, as soon as the light changed, Dandy hit that pedal even harder, making the tires squeal at the take-off. He let out a crazed laugh as they flew down the track, feeling that force once again as he pushed the car harder than last time.

\--

JP of course wouldn't tell Dandy not to go again. "I know you can, stardust. Let's go again!" He noticed the diminished amount of cars but that just meant they could keep going and going.

This second time Dandy tore down the strip it was even better. The pressing feeling was stronger than before by a bit. He covered his eyes at the end, turning his head to face the window as he laughed. "That one was wonderful." While Dandy slowed the car down at the end of the strip, he leaned over to kiss the corner of Dandy's jaw. "Do it again." His voice was almost demanding.

\--

Dandy felt that kiss on his jaw and JP giving him an order. He was

all smiles.

"You don't have ta tell me twice!" Dandy giggled and drove back down to the burnout box. This man was having a blast every time he went down the strip. "Hey baby I wanna keep goin' until it starts to rain, then we can hit the pub after," Dandy commented as he stopped at the line. The few remaining spectators and track owner waved to the couple from the sidelines, giving them a thumbs-up as the count down started up.

Dandy was mouthing the numbers. Three, two, one-- Then he was off again! As Dandy floored it, he could have sworn he felt the front rise a bit at the start. As it landed back on the ground, he continued to speed down the track. Faster, he wanted to keep getting great times. Dandy glanced at JP out of the corner of his eye. He wanted JP to really have fun today and this date. This date was going amazingly in his mind.

\--

Each time Dandy drove down that strip, JP groped himself. He was enjoying it so much. Being the passenger for once and really getting into what he felt. JP knew when those tires lifted off the ground, "Don't lose it, stardust." Dandy didn't. 

The car sped down the quarter-mile gracefully and more sprinkles of water plinked against the windshield and the roof. "I think you can get one more, the last run." He leaned his seat back and let out a sigh. Both his hands were placed over the zipper of his pants, one over the other.

\--

Somehow, Dandy was still oblivious to what JP was experiencing. This man was just enjoying the thrill of going fast down a track.

"A'right! One more go around!" Dandy grinned, heading back to the burnout box. "I'll try ta not wheelie this time," he added as they pulled up to the line. He knew how he wanted to do it this time. His eyes focused on the light. The countdown. Then, he took off again down the strip. He let out a holler, practically howling as he speeds down the track. He glanced over at the spectators on this left and the back onto the track. He never looked over at JP while he was driving. Dandy just imagined that JP was enjoying the drag just as much as he was.

Once they reached the end of the strip. Dandy threw his arms up in triumph.

"Oh HELL yeah!" He cheered. "I'm pretty sure I beat my record with that one, soda pop~" Dandy sang as he stretched. God that felt good! "Yeah, I think I got my fix, what about you?"

\--

JP grinded on his hands during that last run. It was everything. The crowd, the engine, the sensation of speed, vibration. He joined Dandy's holler and howl during those few seconds the sped down the track. That was it. They couldn't use the track anymore, it was getting too wet for it to be safe.

"You did it, stardust! I had a real blast with you driving next to me." He stretched as well, groaning and arching his back. "What about you? Did you enjoy yourself? I know I did."

\--

"I did!" Dandy was nothing but smiles right now as he drove the car over to the booth where they kept score. "I can't wait to see who won! I think I did pretty damn good on my times!" He glanced back over at JP. "If ya want, I could drive you around this afternoon." Dandy had a cute smile on his face as he spoke. Once they were close to the booth, Dandy got out of the car and waved to JP. "Wanna come check out the times with me? I have a feelin' you beat mine but hey! Wouldn't hurt ta check."

\--

"You possibly couldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did." JP was only a little afraid of Dandy knowing how he really felt about racing and things similar to it. Maybe that's why he was so good. "I want to see you beat me. I hope you did. You tried so hard. And please do drive me around."

He was a little reluctant to step out of the car but he did so, hoping no one noticed his stiff walk. "Let's see." He got close to Dandy to read the printed out paper slip.

\--

Dandy had his hands in his pockets and practically skipped over to the booth. He didn't notice JP's walk or the way he worded his sentences. This man was too invested in what the results were. Why? Because this man, even though he was playing it cool, was extremely competitive. Even though he was sure that he lost to JP, he wanted to beat his own times.

"What does it say?" Dandy asked as he peaked over JP's shoulders. He placed his hands on JP's hips, his fingers, playing with the loops of his pants. "Did I win??"

\--

JP wanted to toy with Dandy and so he quickly stuffed the ticket into his sleeve. "Oh, I don't know," He said with a singsong tone. "How badly do you want to find out?" He placed his hands over Dandy's where they held his hips and wagged his hips from side to side. He laughed and then let his hands go. "I'm just toying with you, here you go." He pulled the slip back out of his sleeve and handed it to Dandy. Dandy's best time had only been fragments of a second slower than Jp's run. "You were fuckin' amazing!"

\--

Dandy blinked and let out a whine when JP messed with him, but once he received the results: this man was jumping up and down.

"Oh YEAH! OH YEAH!!" He shouted as he looked over the paper. Dandy let out a loud laugh and started to shout. 

"I almost beat my babe's score!" He grinned and looked back at his partner. "That's awesome! I didn't think I'd almost beat yours!" He couldn't get over it. His heart was just fluttering with excitement. "We gotta go to celebrate! Come on!" Dandy shoved the paper into his jacket pocket and grabbed JP's hand. As they hustled over to the car, the rain started to pick up. Thankfully they had made it inside before the rain could get to their hair.

Once Dandy was sitting back in the driver seat, he looked over at JP.

"Where's the place at?"

\--

"I got worried when I read the numbers you know. I saw them start with the same....but the end is what saved me!" He pretended to wipe some sweat off his brow. Regardless, he was very proud of Dandy's accomplishment but that simply meant that Dandy's story about being an ex-racer was true.

JP was suddenly pulled along at a hustling speed. As he was forced to take longer strides, his pants folded in at his hip and dug into his tender bits."W-wait not so fast I can't go that fast! Ow ow ow--!" He bent over once they were at the car, one arm on the car, the other where his leg bent at the hip. His head was pressed to the arm on the car.

\--

Dandy noticed that he wasn't talking to anyone in the passenger seat.

"Hah?" He opened his door and then looked over the top of the car. He saw JP, head pressed against his arm that rested on the car. "Whoa, baby! Are you alright?" Dandy rushed over to JP and placed a hand on his back. He looked him over, seeing JP's arm at the bend of his hip. He rubbed his partner's back, tilting his head. "Do I need ta take you somewhere else or?" For some reason, this man wasn't making the connection that his boyfriend had a hard-on for driving. Dandy looked up, the rain still coming down around them. "We need ta get you inside the car..." Dandy went to opened the door for JP. Maybe JP

had pulled a muscle while we were rushing to the car, Dandy thought.

\--

"It hurt...ssss..." JP whispered when Dandy came by to rub his back. He took in a hissing breath. "hhhHH--AAAH. FUCK" When Dandy opened the car's door, JP slowly eased inside. "I just want to sit back. That's all." He reclined the seat the whole way so he could be laying down and in turn, the area where his hard-on was wouldn't be bent up and the fabric wouldn't dig into him. He closed his eyes and grimaced a bit. "I'll be fine."

\--

Dandy jolted as JP shouted. The alien hunter sweated. Did he do something? Did he step on his foot? Once JP was situated, Dandy closed the door for him and returned to his side of the car.

Quiet, Dandy looked over at JP. Did he do something wrong?

"I'll uh," Dandy looked out the window. "I'll drive us around until you feel a bit better. I hope your leg'll be fine," he sighed as he pulled away from the drag strip and back onto the highway. "I can't believe you managed ta pull a muscle. We didn't even walk far from the car..." Dandy mumbled.

\--

"I'd like that, Oh and you know, it's not my leg, Dandy." JP bit his lip, already well embarrassed. He fidgeted with his rings, twisting them on his fingers. "Didn't pull a muscle either when we hurried to the car." He left it mysterious while Dandy got onto the highway.

When he felt the acceleration again, he turned his head away. His voice was a little quieter "...It was my dick, I hurt my dick. I had it across my hip and when you made me run, my leg bent it the way it shouldn't."

\--

Dandy heard that phrase and was quiet. JP hurt himself while getting to the car, but it wasn't his leg. It was his dick. While Dandy drove, the alien hunter placed his hands to his mouth. Then, there was a sound that came from him.

"You... you," he started to chuckled behind his hand. "You hurt your dick? Really? Really??" Dandy had to move his hand from his mouth and show that big grin that he couldn't hold back. Then, he lost it. 

"AH HA HAHAHA!" Dandy laughed shaking his head and looked over at poor JP. "I'm so sorry!" He said between belts of laughter. "I don't, HA! M-mean ta laugh!" 

Dandy had to pull the car over to the side of the highway, getting out, and moved over to JP's side of the car. He opened the door and leaned in.

"Do ya need any help with that?" He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I am sorry for laughin' but you caught me so off guard with that. How else was I suppose to react? You'd probably laugh too if I said I broke my dick!" He snickered as he rested his hands on the roof of the car. "If ya want, I can find us a rest stop or I can help you here. This place might actually have more privacy since people'll think we're broken down or somethin'."

\--

God no. Jp felt his face get red. No. More like his whole body was on fire."Stop laughing! It really hurt!" He pulled on his jacket's collar and covered his face as best as he could. 

"And how would you help?" He peeked out from the collar of his jacket. His feelings were just a little hurt but he did understand how silly it sounded. He didn't think he hurt himself too badly either. Otherwise, it probably would have hurt a hell of a lot more.


	18. --Just Pretend [NSFW]--

Dandy looked around, seeing the cars wiz by as they spoke on the side of the road. 

"Come with me into the back of the car," he had a little sweet smile. "I dunno how ta help, but maybe I could just help ease it a bit?" Dandy shook his head at JP. "Its gonna rain soon anyways. Might as well take advantage of that by bein' park over here." And then like clockwork, the rain started to come down harder. Dandy jumped into the backseat of the car, hoping that JP would join him.

"I mighta laughed, but that doesn't mean I don't still care. I wanna make sure you're alright."

\--

JP unbuckled himself and pulled his body through the space between the two front seats. He flipped onto his back carefully, keeping his right leg out straight while he did so. He looked up at Dandy. "I hope you never do what I did. But your pants are looser than mine so maybe you won't have this same problem." He moved his hands to his belt buckle and undid it. "I got more excited than I expected when you were driving down the strip. Don't judge me for it. I can't help it. I used to not do this, I promise."

\--

"That explains why you demanded me ta keep goin'," Dandy chuckled and watched as JP unbuckled his pants. Then, Dandy took over and unzipped them letting JP feel the leather fabric move. "To think that my driving got you that excited," Dandy shook his head and moved his hand between JP's legs. "Let me know if this hurts," he said as he gently rubbed JP through his underwear. He rested his head against JP's shoulder, lovingly keeping his attention on JP's reaction.

\--

"I guess I learned it, you know? That feeling of exhilaration and your heart pumping so fast and hard. Feeling like you can't breathe sometimes and being watched while you experience all these things." He closed his eyes and smiled as he tried to explain it, unsure if Dandy would really understand. He hoped that it'd come across. "Its the thrill of making it to the end alive and in one piece. It is such a relief when you cross that finish line, you felt so relaxed. Before I knew it my pants would feel tighter and tighter and I wanted to share my joy." He raised his arms up to cup Dandy's face, "So I took whoever was closest to me and showered them in kisses and hugs." He did just that, kissing his boyfriend's cheek and tilting his head back to kiss his man on the lips.

It did ache when Dandy rubbed him through the fabric but it felt more pleasurable than painful. "When we started getting gold nitros, the first few times I passed out from the forces I experienced. It felt so good...I crashed a few times but that just meant I had to fight to stay conscious. I wanted to feel it all. I didn't just want a sticky reminder in my pants" He slipped his hands under Dandy's jacket and pushed that red shirt up. He ran his palms over that warm skin. "So, I used a needle I slipped under one of my rings to press it into my palm hard and harder until the pain jolted me back awake. It was amazing..." He looked up to the car's headliner. "First it was just one nitro. Then two. I tried to do three but it only ended in disappointment. I blew up my engine and nearly burned myself alive. I want to do three..."

\--

Dandy was enjoying this sweet moment as JP started to explain his fetish for racing. This man had never heard of such a thing and he couldn't fully relate. The only way he could relate was the thrill he got when he used the Hawaiian Yankee in battle.

JP seemed to be talking for a long time and Dandy was already lost. Nitro? Passing out? He just shrugged in his mind as JP started to touch on his chest. Dandy leaned into those hands, letting out a soft sound. Then, he heard the heavy rain starting to pound on the roof of the car. It sounded amazing to him, his eyes closing for a moment as he listened. That sound mixed with JP saying something about his engine made Dandy nod in agreement. Still not sure what the hell he was talking about, but Dandy was feeling peaceful at this moment.

His right hand moved, cradling JP's lower back as his left hand slowly moved JP's cock out from his underwear, carefully moving it through the slit. His hands were delicate as he rubbed that firm shaft. Giving JP a little kiss against his neck, the racer could feet Dandy's hot breath against his skin.

"Next time you race in your Trans Am, I wanna be that person you kiss at the finish line, baby," he smiled, closing his eyes. The car would rock at times as cars flew by them. This feeling... it felt amazing.

\--

"Can you imagine? Three? The sheer amount of..." JP rambled on a little more but lost his train of thought to the sensation of Dandy's pulling his cock through the fly of his dark underwear. It was just the sound of the rain beating down on the road and the roof along with the whoosh of cars zooming past. He tensed up when Dandy's hand rubbed along his sore spot. 

"Next time I drive it, you'll be in it." He whispered back. "and when I race again, I'll fuck you in the pit garage like I always did. You won't make it out of that stadium without at least two loads in you." He moved his hands down to the front of Dandy's blue pants and unzipped them. His hands were greedy, pushing into the zipper and full handedly groping before pulling out not just the cock but also the testicles. He began to gently roll them in his hands and tugged on the skin. He ran his thumb over the belly of his lover's cock and gave its length some squeezes.

\--

Dandy didn't expect for JP to start getting handsy with him and let out a hot sound. He moved his lips to JP's neck, keeping it pressed as he felt his boyfriend pulling all of himself out of his pants. The alien hunter gave JP a little bit as they gently massaged and tugged on Dandy's skin. That hand...

He was slowly stroking with his own hand on JP's shaft, his thumb massaging the sore spots and then moved up, giving the tip some needed attention. He rubbed his thumb along the slit, teasing it, and then moved his hand down JP's cock. The skin tugged under his tight grip as he started to slide his hand up and down.

"I didn't, ah, think about me gettin' attention," Dandy kissed on JP's neck. "I was mainly worried about you gettin' off," he admitted as he stroked a little faster. "I want to make you feel so damn good..."

\--

JP tried to mimic what Dandy did to him with one hand while the other kept fondling and feeling the weight of those testes. He moved onto stroking the shaft and pulling the skin down to rub the pad of his thumb over the smooth head and following the line of the slit. "I can't leave you without getting anything back. I like being greedy but not that much."

\--

Dandy let out a little chuckle at that.

"Greedy? You?" He smiled as he kissed against JP's neck again. Then, he rested his head against that shoulder, watching JP rub and stroke his shaft. His hands were all over, giving Dandy one hell of a massage. He could feel himself stiffening in JP's hands, making him let out a moan. Dandy started to move his hand faster, his free hand moving it into the back of JP's pants and started to grope his ass through his underwear.

"I know I want to be pretty greedy right now~" He teased, giving JP a kiss on the jaw.

\--

"Sometimes I can be." He chuckled, " but right now, I'm loving the sound of your moans..." JP hissed and kept stroking. He changed his tactic of moving his hand and squeezing almost as if he was trying to milk Dandy to get blood into that cock faster. He wanted that cock hard and then he wanted to get fucked in this car with it. He even had a pretty good idea of how to position himself for Dandy.

"You need to make me cum first." He grunted, "but you have to catch it. I want you in me." He bit his lip and looked down at their hands. He should have bought some lube to keep in his jacket. That's what he had forgotten. Fuck. Damn!

\--

Dandy felt that tight squeeze, making him arch his back at the feeling. JP was really trying to excite him and that squeezing was really getting the job done. He felt himself getting hard in that hand, his cock feeling those rings rubbing against him. 

"Ah... I'll keep moanin' for ya," he listened to JP's words, wanting Dandy inside after making JP cum first. "That sounds like a challenge..." Dandy teased and then moved his hand away from JP's shaft. He gave his hand a long lick, licking on his fingers, and then moved it back to JP's cock. "... And I'm a pretty competitive guy, baby~" Dandy had that horny grin on his face, the corner of his mouth nearly touching his ears with excitement. Dandy leaned closer to JP, placing his lips against JP's ear.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard that they'll never be able ta get the stains out these seats," Dandy's words, to himself, were a promise to JP. And this man, feeling himself getting more aroused with every stroke, wasn't even thinking about lube. He just wanted JP. And his man was going to work hard to get what he wanted.

His hand moved faster, the spit from his hands helping lube up that shaft. He placed his lips to JP's ear, letting out a hot sound.

"Do ya like that, baby~" Dandy moaned, his voice sounding seductive as he spoke. Oh yeah. He wanted to make JP cum just from the sound of it. "Yeah like that, oh yeah... Cum for your stardust..." He gave JP's ear a little nibble. Might as well since he was already in that area, Dandy thought.

\--

"Make sure you catch that first one though. It's important...Ah-" His eyelids fluttered closed and his hips jerked. How was Dandy this good? Was it just him? Was he just more sensitive or something? He felt that pre-cum dribble out of him. "I want to make this car all mine. I'm going to cum all over it so anyone else who rents it out has to pay extra to enjoy being with it."

"I like it..." He moaned back, "Just like that. Like that!" He shrugged his shoulder at the nibble to his ear. "You trying to steal my earrings? Hehe. You gotta keep trying." He could feel the pressure building already and with it, he started to use both hands to focus the stimulation to Dandy's erection. He could see the windows of the car beginning to fog up from their heavy breathing. "Come on stardust. I want to pop my cap so badly and spew all over your hands."

\--

Dandy was chucking at JP's dirty talk. He loved it. No matter how silly his phrases were, Dandy found them adorable.

"I'm gonna pop that cork like a bottle of champagne at the end of a race," Dandy stroked faster, giving JP a tight squeeze as he stroke. "Imagine my mouth all over your cock," Dandy whispered it JP, his lips up against that pointed ear. He kisses JP's jaw. "Imagine driving, that feeling you--!"

Then, Dandy had a very smug smile on his face. He stopped stroking JP.

"Get your hands off me. I'm in control now," Dandy ordered. He shifted, moving. His arm around JP and grabbed the seatbelt. Pulling the belt crossed, Dandy buckled his lover in. Tightening it, Dandy shifted to look JP dead in the eyes. 

"I'm gonna suck your dick so hard that you'll feel like you're on the track," his hands gripped JP's knees. "You'll want to cum so badly from me," Dandy then lowered his head down, kissing JP's tip. "Think about racing. I want you to have a fantasy while I'm goin' down on ya~"

\--

"Ah- I love champagne. I remember when it sprayed all over my face and ran down my front..." JP grinned and nodded as Dandy gave him the idea to imagine his length being swallowed up. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes. "Yes, yes." He lowered his chin, still listening. Racing? "Y-yes."

Then he felt a pause in those waves of pleasure. His erection throbbed. He was left wanting more. He looked up at Dandy and pulled his hands away as told. "Did I do something wrong?"

His face went red as he was buckled in and when that belt was pulled tight he let out a soft moan. He laid his head to the side, his cheek touching the seat belt as it went over his shoulder. He moved his knees apart, one boot to either side of Dandy's body. He nodded as he heard what he had to imagine now. He knew he could do it so vividly too. He placed his hands on the seat behind Dandy, holding it just below the headrest. 

He closed his eyes and began to imagine sitting behind the wheel. The air of anticipation. The tense silence as all the racers got staged. The engines coming alive and the heat rising as the machines revved. He raised his head up and rolled his shoulders, his fingers gripping the edge of the seat's top edge. He imagined the crowds and the flags raised in the air. The lights that they all were watching so intensely to change color. That moment when the green went on and the sound of those engines coming together into an otherworldly roar. He could imagine the feeling of accelerating and the seat pushing him forward. But it wasn't like on the dragstrip, he was imagining driving his Trans Am.

\--

Dandy watched as JP closed his eyes. He had to adjust, finding a comfortable space between the back and front seat. He could feel that erection throb as he kissed along the shaft. God JP really did get hard from those races. To think that something like that could get JP like this.

Then again, that's what a fetish does, Dandy thought. He placed his mouth onto the tip of JP's cock and ran his tongue along the smooth head. He could taste the precum, making him look a bit displeased. Tasting this stuff was probably his least favorite part. Just having it go down this throat? Much better. Scary as hell because he can't really control it, but at least he didn't have taste the cum.

He moved his tongue down the underside of JP's erection, feeling the grooves. It was something he had never really paid any kind to the last few times they had fun like this. Then, he heard a sheet of rain hit the top of the car, making the sound of rain pelting dominate the space around the couple. Dandy winced a bit. No, no he needed to hear JP moan for him during this. He pulled his mouth away. As the downpour started to quiet down, Dandy had a chance to speak up. And even though he was the one squatting down to please JP, that didn't mean he wasn't planning to stay in a dominating role.

"Get loud for me," Dandy ordered. He moved his hand into JP's underwear, pulling out his sack and squeezes it. Dandy looked up at the racer, his lips kissing on that cock again. "You better get louder than your Trans Am while I'm sucking on you," he was about to rub his tongue along the length again until a question came into mind. "Do you like biting?" Dandy asked, his tongue out as he spoke. He had to ask before he forgot. Knowing him, his thought would have left as soon as he shut his mouth.

\--

He heard Dandy's voice, imagining it as coming through the radio. "Hnnnghh!" He could feel the throbbing of his needy cock, it felt so heavy and hard between his legs. He was really getting into that fantasy, his right arm even searched for the shifter. Every little bit Dandy did felt like a prize for performance. "I'm never quiet in my car." He smiled and began to laugh like he usually did to himself when he drove.

It was the beginning stretch and at first, he felt what seemed like faint touches and a flutter of a kiss on his erection. He felt Dandy pulling his sack out of his pants and giving his firm testes a squeeze. "I don't know if I like biting

Try it..."

\--

Dandy heard JP's uncertainty and nodded. It would be awkward to really bite om him while he was in a fantasy. But still. Maybe.

He moved his mouth a quarter of the way down JP's erection and gave it a gentle bite. He slowly slid his grip down the shaft and to the base of the tip. Then, Dandy kept his mouth on the head, sucking on it and giving that part the most love and attention. The feeling of that smooth flesh. The sound of JP's moaning.

Dandy moved his hand between his legs. Slowly, started to stroke himself. The feeling of his own hand wasn't the same as JP's, but it was all too familiar to him. Knowing exactly what he liked, he continued to stroke.

Dandy let out a moan of his own, his mouth still sucking and practically drooling at the feeling of JP in his mouth. Then, he wanted more. 

Sliding his lips past the tip, Dandy worked to get JP further into his mouth. That warm tongue moist and needy. He craved his mouth being stuffed while his boyfriend was fantasizing about his passion.

\--

JP's whole body reacted to that gentle bite and the sucking pressure. He let out a soft moan at the bite and then a second louder one that almost sounded strained. His noises just dripped with his desire at every turn. He was focused on his fantasy where he could let himself fall into tunnel vision. It only made the waves of pleasure more electrifying to his senses when they came crashing at him. Only in fantasy could he ignore the other racers. "Oh- Aah! Fuck me...fuck!" He was beginning to forget that it was Dandy down below on him. He brought his knees together, squeezing Dandy's shoulders. His mind took the warmth of Dandy's body as the heat coming up through the floor of the car's cabin. The sways from the cars passing by on the highway became the other racers and himself trying to overtake each other.

\--

Dandy was getting lost in this feeling, his eyes having that dreamy expression as he watched JP. He could tell that this was really working out. It was his plan to help JP, after all.

Then, those knees clamped close and trapped Dandy between those legs. He gulped, pulling his head back to breathe. Stopping his own stroking, Dandy watched JP as the other cars drove by. He then got back to work, his mouth taking JP's tip in again.

Dandy didn't want to kill this fantasy by breaking free from those knees. He couldn't move his arms or his hand. There was something about this feeling, being pinned like this, he found more arousing.

He continued to suck, moving that cock further into the back of his mouth. Dandy wanted JP deep in his throat again. Maybe, if JP got more into it, feel him thrust deeper down.

\--

He squeezed a little more with his legs before moving them apart again. He was breathing hard, his moans getting increasingly louder. He moved his right hand off of the front seat's shoulder area and down to press Dandy's head closer to his hips. He was desperate to cum now and sometimes instead of moaning he whined for "More." 

He tried with all his might to imagine the chest pressing feeling when he popped one of those catalyst capsules into his Trans Am's tank. The force of it as the car nearly bucked as its rear wheels turned faster and its front end wanted to come up from the road. He was going to cum and he wasn't done with the 'race'. What he wanted to do went against everything he knew. He wanted to take both his hands off the 'steering wheel' but only took one off, his right as was normal and he placed it down on the seat and brought his hips up in a series of hard thrusts.

\--

Dandy heard those moans and demand, making him more eager to make JP climax. He felt those legs freeing him, allowing Dandy to move his arms under JP's thighs and scoop the racer closer to his face. When JP moved his had to the seat, Dandy took this opportunity to get a big gulp of air. Which was perfect timing considering what was about to come.

He felt those hard thrusts he was craving. Dandy felt his heart pound as that head started to ram into his mouth, the tip grazing the top of the mouth and then dipping down. His eyes rolled up for a moment, that feeling of that cock satisfying his oral fixation. He sucked harder, wanting JP to cum down the back of his throat again.

The more JP thrust, the deeper his length went in. Dandy was kissing the base of JP's erection now, tongue rubbing and stroking. Cum, please cum, Dandy thought. His moans were muffled as a bit of precum dripped from his cock. Please. God, please cum for me, he silently begged.

\--

JP sniffed hard, felt a familiar bubbling, and then the salty and irony flavor in the back of his throat. His stupid nose again. He moaned, a long drawn out one, and it gradually became a yell as he reached the climax he wanted. He felt the release of pressure. His cock started to jerk and throb hard in Dandy's mouth and throat as the muscles in him contracted to pump out his seed. He groaned and let out a sob at the continued stimulation. His hips kept going.

\--

Dandy finally felt that climax as JP came down this throat. The throbbing pumps pressing against this tongue, the jerking feeling against the sides of his mouth.

He held his breath and felt JP's hips still rising off the seat. Dandy continued to cling, wanting to make sure JP was done before he pulled away. He kept swallowing, practically drinking JP's seed as it came out.

Then, Dandy started to pull his head back. He needed air. He didn't want to break up JP's fantasy, but Dandy had to try to break free. He pulled his head back, feeling that cock still wanting to thrust in. His eyes closed as he felt the cum still lingering in his mouth. Gross, god this was gross. Dandy pushed off the seat with one hand, forcing himself away from JP's hips. With the other, he placed it at the end of his mouth, allowing JP to continue thrusting, uninterrupted.

He gasped for air, swallowing the rest of cum that was left in his throat. His hand was lubricated with his spit from before, making it easier for JP to move.

Dandy could finally focus now on JP's reaction.

\--

He finally let go of the seat in front of him, both of his hands were planted on either side of his body to give him the leverage to move his hips. The fantasy had dissolved, he couldn't think. He didn't even notice the change from Dandy's mouth to his hand. He just wanted to keep fucking something and he kept moaning. It nearly hurt but it felt so good. He cursed loudly at his cock. Why was it so hard? Why was he so horny? What he normally did in three orgasms he managed to do in one thanks to Dandy and his imagination.

\--

Dandy noticed JP still moving his hip and his erection still hard in his hand. Dandy moved his free hand to his throat, rubbing it as he let JP use his hand. This guy just wouldn't quit. JP was still moaning and crying out. 

Then, Dandy gave that shaft a firm grasp and shifted to look JP in the eyes. He had to think quick. He needed to let JP get this out of his system. But, honestly, Dandy's mouth wouldn't be able to take it anymore. And his ass? Yeah, not without lube. He was still a little sore from last night.

Dandy had to go through his own kinks, trying to think about what could work.

So he had an idea. Dandy moved his hand to his pants, working with his free hand to unbuckle his belt. He then pulled down his pants more and shifted his thighs closer to JP's cock. He lead the tip between his legs, wanting to give JP a thigh job. Dandy placed his knees between JP's legs, keeping that tight cleavage for his boyfriend's shaft.

"Give me more!" Dandy ordered, his body towering over JP. He gripped onto the back seat of the car. "Keep cummin'! I know you got more in ya!" His cock was throbbing as he demanded JP to climax again.

\--

JP felt confused. Dandy had pulled his pants down but...he didn't turn around. He looked up at Dandy as those thighs met his erection's tip. Then he knew what it was about and he happily pressed in. He fucked those thighs almost vengefully as he hugged his man close. He tilted his head down to try to kiss and tease Dandy's tip which was close to his chin. "I'm going too. I'm going to!" He pretty much yelled at Dandy's erection.

\--

Dandy moved his hand onto JP's forehead, forcing him to look up instead.

"I want you to look up at me," he ordered, his gaze intimidating. He placed his hand against JP's cheek, rubbing it as he stared. Letting out hot moans, he rubbed himself against JP's chest, more precum dripping out.

"Cum... Cum..." Dandy said through his teeth. "I'll let you suck my cock once you're finished," he moved his hands back to the back of the seat. "But I want to get you off now." Dandy could see the rain hitting the back windshield of the rental, rain still pouring down hard, making him completely hidden from the traffic. That and the fog on the window made it a perfect shield from wondering eyes.

\--

JP near giggled when his head was tilted back. His pupils were dilated and that purple color they had didn't hide it. "Yes, love. Anything for you, stardust." His black shirt soaked up the precum as it dripped down onto it. He loved that demanding, intimidating, and hot intensity that Dandy had right now. He pulled his shirt up by the collar to wipe the blood off his nose. 

He felt the pressure build up again and another blast of pleasure. He didn't even make a noise, he couldn't. But he heard his cum hitting the back of the front seat. He was making such a mess...

\--

Dandy heard that sound as it hit and gave this partner a thrust. His cock was rubbing that shirt, his eye shut as he moaned.

"Ah, ah!" He squeezed his thighs closer together, trying to get whatever cum JP had left in him out of his system. Dandy looked back down at JP, his hand placed under JP's chin. He made sure those pretty eyes were lock on his.

"You doin' good? You like that, eh?" Dandy grinned, his thumb moving to rub the corner of JP's mouth. He then rubbed his thumb against JP's bottom lip. "I can't wait to feel those lips on me..." Dandy's voice was a seductive growl. This was Dandy at his best in the dominating role. The stern look in his eyes. Being on top. The way he spoke. He was in charge and didn't want to give up that role any time soon.

\--

JP bit his lip, smiling at the same time. He gazed into Dandy's eyes, really getting lost. His voice was getting quieter now, "I do. I like it so much. It is just what I needed." He could almost see himself in those brown eyes despite the dim interior. "How badly do you want my mouth, captain?" 

His eyes caught the flashing of red and amber lights in front of their car only just barely. Then he saw the light against the roof of the car. "What is that? Babe, do you see it?" There was a beeping noise, something was backing up in front of the rental. It stopped and the lights turned off. He couldn't see what it was, Dandy still held his chin up.

There were footsteps outside that couldn't be heard. But what jp did hear was a knock on the window, some talking he didn't understand, and then a flash of light.

\--

Dandy heard the knock, his heart pounding. Shit! SHIT! He shifted his legs, moving JP's cock from in between them. Then, he tripped on his pants falling back into the center console. His back landed between the front two seats, his eyes wide as he saw a faint flashing light through the fog.

"YOW!" Dandy rubbed the back of his head. He looked around. What was that light? He shifted the best he could, feeling himself stuck between the seats.

"JP! JP help me pull up my pants!" Dandy whined. His arms were stuck, making him even more frustrated. "J-Just shoved my dick back in my 'briefs I gotta tell these guys ta get lost!" He was livid.

\--

JP reached out to attempt to grab Dandy but he wasn't able to. Instead, he winced as Dandy fell backward and hit his head. "STARDUST ARE YOU OKAY!?" He stood up, bending over to not hit his head. He started pulling up Dandy's briefs and then those nice blue pants.

A voice was faint but audible as JP started to fumble with his hands. "So remember the news? The car rental place that had Sweet JP and his new boyfriend picking out a yellow sports car? Well...I got a call telling me that a similar car broke down a-"A flashlight's beam pointed at Dandy's face. It traveled down his now clothed body, up to JP's red face and down the racer's body where it stopped on his erection. Then it went back up to JP's face and straight back to Dandy's. The person holding the phone had a look of surprise or was it shock? both?

\--

Dandy wasn't embarrassed, surprisingly. He was pissed. He jolted up, smacking the top of his head on the ceiling of the car. Dandy moved his arms free as he moved to the back seat.

"I'm gonna grab that guy's phone and throw it on the pavement!" Dandy shouted as he shifted through the back seat. Then, he felt it.

He was still rock hard, even after all that. Dandy had to think fast. He couldn't get out of the car like this. They had already seen too much.

"Excuse me, baby!" He squeezed past JP again, moving to the driver seat. Then, he turned on the car and loudly revved the engine, attempting to scare off the spectators. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to JP. "Cover yourself in case they try ta get another pic of you."

\--

The tow truck driver stepped back from the sports car, "Whoa careful!" They glanced back, at the incoming traffic. Luckily the shoulder lane was wide. He stuffed his phone into his pocket. "I came all the way here already are you guys paying or not?"

JP took the jacket and sat down in the back seat. He was so embarrassed. All of him had been hanging out. The worse part was that it had been a video and that truck driver had been talking to someone. He laid down and rolled to face the back of the seat. nearly ten years of questions. Questions he evaded about his sex life, his partners, what he liked, what he enjoyed. What his size was, what his favorite positions were. His first public partner had been Dandy and now? They would know what his whole dick was like and how big his balls were. "Dandy just take off..." He whispered.

\--

Dandy looked back, seeing JP curled up in the back seat. He took in a deep breath, shifted his pants to try to hide what little he had of an erection, and stepped out of the car. He stomped towards the tow truck guy and stared him dead in the eyes, water pouring down on top of them. Then, he remembered something Meow had taught him in the past.

"You just committed a crime. You're invading our privacy, baby," Dandy growled, his hand moving to the guy's shirt. He tugged on it, keeping him close. "Now you can either get rid of that footage or you'll have ta speak to JP's lawyers, buddy. And you know we ain't goin' down without a fight," Dandy was bluffing. He was bluffing so hard that even he, himself, believed it. "We will put your ass outta business if you even let one peep out about what you just saw. That lil tow truck?" Dandy nodded at it. "Considered it repo'd if ya don't do what I say."

He didn't want to move or let the man go. That man hurt JP more than he hurt Dandy and there was no way in hell he was going to take that laying down.

\--

He tow truck driver stammered and pulled out his phone, unlocking it. He tried to explain that he had only wanted to take a video of the outside of the car while calling his coworker. It hadn't been recorded by him. "I don't have it! I promise! I won't charge for driving here!" He pressed his hands together. "Please!"

JP prayed that the other person hadn't saved the video. This was pretty stressful and it thankfully killed off whatever residual erection he still had after that whole adventure. It had been going down on its own after cumming twice but this had only sped it up. He tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up. "We didn't call you! We shouldn't have to pay anyway! Charge whoever called!"

\--

Dandy could hear JP through the open driverside door.

"Yeah, we didn't freakin' call you!" He snapped, his grip tightening. "Call up whoever you sent that video to! I'll get their ass in court too if they even dare try ta keep it!" Dandy had a snarl as he shouted. Cars that drove by saw the scene, unable to slow down to get any pictures or footage of their own. He then let go of the man and straightened out his jacket. His pompadour was soaked, falling into his face in strands. He brushed it back with his hand, breaking it apart as he spoke again.

"If I see any of that leaked onto the news, you will get everythin' that's comin' to ya," Dandy glared and turned away, walking back to JP. "Get in the car," he said, his voice sounding demanding. Dandy sat in the driver's seat and took a deep breath. Then, he opened the door and shouted at the man again.

"Get your damn truck outta the way!"

\--

The tow truck driver ran back to his truck, turning it back on, and sped away, tires nearly spinning out from how fast he wanted to get out of there.

Inside the car, JP was sitting again. He leaned forward and placed his hands over Dandy's chest. He moved between the seats a little to angle in to kiss Dandy on the cheek. "I love you." The blood on his lip was drying, it hadn't been that bad this time. But he still left a little red mark on Dandy's cheek. "I'm so glad to have met you."

\--

Dandy had been trying to cool down, his hands firmly gripping the wheel as he watched the two truck driver pulling away. That negative aura feeling powerful until he felt it. That little kiss on his cheek and that sweet phrase that meant so much to him. That aura started to leave, making Dandy take exhale and looked over at JP.

"I couldn't let him get away like that. I couldn't drive off," Dandy shook his head. He looked tired from that. So much stress at that moment and all those feelings at once. Dandy then licked his thumb, rubbing it across JP's lip. "You got blood on your face again, soda pop," he chuckled. Wiping the blood off this thumb with the seat's fabric, he then started to pull away from the shoulder.

With ease, he made it into the traffic and continued to drive in the rain. He left that kiss mark on his cheek, even if he knew it was gross. He couldn't get over the gross factor of JP's frequent nosebleeds, but he did become a little bit more accepting every time it happened. As Dandy drove, he was focused on the road ahead, seeing the tail lights of the cars and trucks as they passed. The windshield wiper did a good job keeping his view clear, making the trip even safer for the couple.

"Are you feelin' a bit better, JP?" Dandy asked, not breaking his focus. "You really had ta cream, eh?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I should call ya cream soda, not just soda pop now!" Dandy then let out a louder laugh, slapping his own knee.

\--

"I know, I know." He smiled. "That feeling of being protected by you felt really good you know. You were so..it was really hot. I couldn't keep my eyes away from you." He massaged Dandy's pecs a little but stopped when his lip was wiped off. That twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach was going away as he tried to forget about that stressful invasion of his privacy. "I'm sorry Dandy. I tried to breathe through my mouth so it wouldn't happen...but I forgot to keep it up. I hope they can fix my nose at some other galaxy's hospital. Then I won't bleed anymore."

He sat back and buckled himself in when he felt the car move. "I do feel better. I always feel like that after I race you know? I finally have someone who'll understand what I need." He wiped the window on his left to clear it up and looked out. "We should go to that bar. Get me a cream soda with a little rum in it now that you mention it." He felt bad for Dandy. It was his fault, he had gotten his boyfriend all worked up and ready for that blowjob only not to give it to him. "What about you? Do you feel okay..?"

\--

Dandy looked over, seeing the bar in the distance. The idea of drinking after that sounded amazing to him. They had been through so much and this man needed a drink. And maybe some bar food. Then, JP sounded a bit worried as he spoke to Dandy. The alien hunter had a bit of a pout.

"Yeah I'm fine, sweetie," Dandy said with a little cute smile. "Why'd you ask? I know it was kinda scary back there, but I mean hey! We got outta there without any kinda problems!" He chuckled and then looked in the review mirror. "Ugh, my hair got all messed up..."

\--

"You know." He paused and looked into the rearview mirror to meet Dandy's eyes. "because you wanted me to suck you off but we got interrupted. I'll make it up to you after we go to the bar." He still liked his boyfriend's appearance even with a messed up pompadour but he knew it could be a little bit of a problem. "I can try to fix it up for you when we get to the bar. Hopefully, it isn't too wet."

He wondered just how he could pay Dandy back for that. It was difficult. It wasn't like he had any special outfits to wear while they were alone. He looked out his window again. "We got blood on the seats, didn't we? I think I saw you wipe your fingers on the driver's seat."

\--

"If you got a comb I can try to fix it up myself," he said as he started to turn into the bar's parking lot. He did see JP out of the corner of his eye and gave him a little smile. "And you don't have ta make it up to me. Again, I didn't think about myself when that all started," Dandy parked the car. "I was only worried about you. Oh yeah, about the seats..." He looked against the back of the front seats. 

"The blood is the least of their problems," Dandy said, being vague as possible. For a split second, he thought about having QT clean in here before they gave

the car back. Then, he remembered the past lectures he has gotten about this sort of thing. Shouting about how disgusting it was. Ah. Memories. "We'll just hire someone ta clean it. Maybe I can bribe Meow," he nudged JP with a little smirk. Now that would be funny, he thought and snickered to himself. Dandy then stretched and leaned over to JP, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. There was a faint sound of smacking, sweet hums coming from Dandy as he tilted his head.

"I love you so much..." he mumbled against those soft lips. He placed his index finger under JP's chin, his thumb lightly brushing the top of it. "God gettin' sucked by you sounds so damn good though," he admitted with a little sly smile. Dandy then kissed the corner of JP's mouth. "The sounds you make... ooh I love them..." he felt his heart pounding. Now wasn't the time for this, he thought. He then pulled away, needing to keep that exciting energy away from JP for the rest of their time at the bar. They were here to drink, nothing else. At least that's what he assumed.

\--

"I always have a comb with me. I have to keep up my appearance since I never know where a--fan will be." JP pulled his switchblade comb, gave it a twirl, and flipped it out like a knife. "I used to have a cheapie one but then I paid money for a really nice one to be made for me." He closed it back up and glanced down to his mess on the back of the seat. "Heh, that'll be hard to wash out."

Since Dandy's hair was already a mess, he further messed it up while they kissed. He held his mouth slightly open then Dandy held his chin. He smiled and made some kissy lips at him. "I can't help it. I love having things in my mouth. My fingers, my smokes, my knuckles, your dick." He let out a growl and made a play bite in the air, clicking his teeth together. He grinned and placed his hand in Dandy's, handing him that comb. "Here's my comb, stardust. Make yourself pretty."

\--

That playful biting made Dandy laugh, really helping him feel better. He really did get the best boyfriend this planet had to offer. Dandy took the comb and looked into the mirror. Thankfully his hair was salvageable as he styled his iconic pomp back into shape. Before returning the comb, Dandy gave it a little kiss and handed it back to JP.

And, by that point, the rain was now tapering out and letting the sun come back out into view through the clouds. Dandy stepped out and walked over to JP's side, opening his door for him. He leaned down, kissing the racer before letting him leave the car.

"You know we're gonna be the best lookin' dudes in that place, right?" Dandy smirked, feeling confident as he looked down at his partner. Then, he noticed JP's shirt. "Oh shit! You got blood on that too?" He whined and looked around. What was he going to do? "You might have ta leave that in the car and just zip up your jacket. I don't want people assumin' stuff," Dandy frowned. He just realized how bad those nosebleeds would look out of context.

"We... we really need to keep an eye on those," Dandy said quietly. He placed his hands in his pocket. Dandy looked towards the bar.

\--

JP looked down at the comb, touching where Dandy had kissed it before he placed it back into his pocket. "Glad it worked." He was going to step out of the car by himself when he noticed where Dandy was going and so he waited in place. 

When the door opened he was looking up with a smile, "Of course we will be. You're such a looker." He winked, "Hmm? But its a black shirt, the blood shouldn't be that noticeable?" He got out of the car and tried to pull Dandy's hand out of his pocket. "Why would we need to keep an eye on them? It's just a nosebleed." He was so used to them that the other implication just didn't appear in his mind.


	19. --19 Bar Night--

Dandy felt JP pulling his hand out of his pocket and left it limp for JP to grab.

"People might think that I knocked ya in the nose or somethin'," he sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. "Like, people don't know why you get the nose bleeds. Hell, I still get worried that you got hit on the nose when I see it," he looked back at JP. Dandy took a breath and looked at the ground. "I don't want people to think that I'm like what he was."

He looked back up at JP. He didn't know all that Frisbee had put that poor man through, but he could make a good assumption.

"I want them to see me for who I am and not make any sorta assumptions. That tow truck guy already saw me as a ragin' asshole," Dandy sighed tilting his head a bit to the side as they approached the bar doors. "I don't want people to assume that I'm like that towards up."

\--

JP was quiet for a moment then let out a louder than needed "Oh." That was right. People did bleed when they got clocked on the nose. Just like when he had been a kid. That's why he had nosebleeds back then. From all those punches. "No one is going to notice. I mean look, my nose isn't bleeding anymore is it?" he used his ring finger to touch at the edge of his nostrils and then looked at it. "Clean."

"No one knew...he...and I were involved like that." JP held Dandy's hand is both of his. "Everyone knew us as mechanic and racer. Business partners." He ran his thumb over Dandy's knuckles. "Frisbee...Joshua..." He brought Dandy's hand up to his mouth to kiss. "Wasn't the type for a lot of affection. Not like you. No pet names. No cuddles after. Always behind me and I couldn't look at him." He cleared his throat, "So don't compare yourself to him. You're way better."

\--

As JP spoke, Dandy felt a tugging at his heart. Between JP and Frisbee was nothing. No love. Just really, really bad sex. Dandy felt those kisses on his hand, making him blush. Those lips were so soft against his knuckles.

"I know I'm way better," Dandy smiled. He leaned into JP, moving his free hand around JP's waist as if they were about to dance. "I have you in my corner, baby," leaned in and kissed JP on the lips, tilting his head a bit to deepen it. "You will get everything ounce of love I have in me," Dandy said in a soft tone, that dreamy look in his eyes as many times before. "Take that anyways you want." He chuckled and then turned to see the doors open for him. A doorman was waiting for them, raising an eyebrow.

Dandy moved aside, his hand still around JP's waist.

"Got room for two more?" Dandy asked the man. The doorman looked at the two, nodding at them to come into the bar. Dandy grinned as they walked inside. The dim lights and the smell of cigarette smoke filled the air. "Looks like you can light up in here, baby," Dandy commented, his hand moving down from JP's waist to his ass. He didn't want to move it from that spot and slowly rubbed it.

\--

Those kisses were always so sweet. He didn't care who saw. "and I want your love in any form ya give it to me." JP had been so into Dandy's loving gaze that he was snapped out of it when Dandy asked the Doorman if there was room for two more. He stood up straight actually worried a bit about judged for his public affection.

He breathed in the smell of the cigarettes, his mind quickly working to make him itch to light one. "Can I?" He still asked Dandy, pretty much asking for his permission. He didn't know why he did it but he felt like it was only polite to do. "We should find somewhere to sit."

He scoped the area until he found a suitable place, "over there. A nice table that we can sit and eat at."

\--

"Of course! I'm not gonna tell ya no," he chuckled with a little shrug. "You're an adult. You can smoke if ya wanna," Dandy followed JP over to the table, taking a seat across from his partner. He looked around, taking in the view. I had been to bars in the past and this one felt so familiar to him. He rested his arm on the table, seeing waitresses walking around with drinks and bar food. Dandy waved one down, a big smile on his face.

"Hey, baby!" Dandy sang, resting his head on his hand. "Whatcha got on the menu today?" He was going to be on his best behavior while he was here. No flirting and probably no heavy drinking. Dandy wanted to be able to drive back to the ship. That and if he got stupid drunk with JP in public, he probably would end up being a horny simp like in he was at BooBies out in space.

\--

"I mean I know that but I asked to be nice." He set his lighter and pack of cigarettes on the table he was in the process of pulling out a cigarette but pushed it back in when the waitress came by. "I want to order something we can share." Jp gestured between himself and Dandy. 

"I'll be drinking a pint of pale ale, whatever you have on tap is fine." He crossed his arms on the table, "and you, Stardust, what do you want to drink?" He then got his cigarette to light it. He tilted his head back and blew out a smoke circle.

\--

"I'll have the same thing," Dandy nodded and saw that smoke ring. "Hey, that's pretty impressive!" He grinned and eyed that cigarette. Dandy watched as it pressed between JP's lips, seeing his partner take a drag. 

"I used to be able to do rings like that too. And make, like, a star. It was somethin' an ex of mine taught me," Dandy then looked out and saw the bar lined up with chair and people chatting. Aliens of all kinds having a couple of drinks and laughing. He found himself chuckling a bit, his thoughts trailing off after he spoke about his ex. Then, he snapped back. "Mind if I try ta do it again?" He asked, looking back at JP. "It doesn't take much. If I can't do it first try then it's whatever."

\--

"Heh, I usually just smoke them up for the hit. I don't usually try to make rings. But I got better at them over time" He felt pretty proud of himself so when Dandy mentioned being able to make a different shape. He thought it was bullshit. "You can what? A star? Hahaaa! No way." JP took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it out for Dandy. "Let me see."

He looked at the waitress, "Bring us like some nachos with stuff on them or something like that." he waved her off.

\--

Dandy had the cigarette in his mouth, taking a small drag and blew it out from his lips. There a star formed with two smoke rings trailing behind it.

"I still got it, baby," he smiled and handed it back to JP. He rested his head back on his hand, his eyes staying back on JP. "Your smokes have a pretty crappy taste. I dunno how you can take hits off that stuff," he said. "At least your kisses taste better than that thing," Dandy stuck his tongue out and looked back into the pub, leaning back in his chair and watching the people move by.

\--

JP watched Dandy's skilled smoke performance. He furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "What the-" He took the cigarette back and placed it back in his mouth. It wasn't that he was offended about the taste of the cigarettes he bought. but he felt he had to explain. "I don't get these for the flavor." he laughed. "I get them because they have more nicotine than others so I can spend a little longer without smoking." He took a drag and as he usually did, he held it in his lungs before breathing it out. "It is better than the withdrawals...I'm sorry if my kisses don't taste good. I don't mean to do it on purpose."

\--

Dandy smiled as he watched JP smoke. As he watched that puff, thinking about when he used to smoke when he was alone in space all those years ago. Giving it up and not really missing it. He ended up craving snacks and drinking after he quit and also obtained other oral fixations in the process as well.

"Your kisses are so good that I don't even notice, honestly," he said cutely. "You taste different than your smokes, I'll just leave it at that," Dandy closed his eyes for a moment, tilting his head back. "Again, I don't mind it. I actually didn't know what they tasted like until I tried yours," he looked over at JP out of the corner of his eyes. "At least ya know I won't be bummin' smokes off ya," he gave JP a sly grin.

\--

JP blushed and pulled his collar up. "You're so dumb.." Good kisser? He was sure Dandy had more experience kissing than he did. "Yea don't take my smokes. You won't like me when I don't have my smokes." When he finished off the cigarette he smothered it out under a salt shaker. "I'm not that sweet when I get twitchy."

\--

Dandy shrugged and nodded. He had to think back. That was over thirteen years ago, or something like that. Then the smoking was occasional until QT and Meow joined his crew. Now there's just a pack as a reminder of those days. Or something like that.

"Yeah I didn't get like that when I quit," he watched as a couple of aliens received their orders of food. "I just got hungrier," Dandy commented and eyed the waitress bringing over their food. "For a lotta things, I gotta admit," he smiled and waved her down. She placed their nachos down along with their drinks. "Thanks, baby," he winked at her. The waitress just smiled and walked off, her hips swaying as she moved. He noticed this, watching for a moment or two. Dandy then took a sip of his drink and looked over at JP.

"And again, I'm totally cool with you smokin'. And with smokin' on the ship, I'm sure we can find a room ta become your smokebox," Dandy explained as he reached for a chip.

\--

"I can't imagine not having mine..." JP touched the box and pulled them in close to his body by the edge of the table. He then stuffed it into his jacket when their food and drink arrived. He fought the feeling of jealousy. Its okay James, he calls everyone babe. It's not special. Not like when he calls you soda pop. 

"It's not fair for you or your crew for me to smoke though. I don't know how it would even work for me to have a smoke box." He took a sip of his beer and then began to eat.

\--

Dandy's mouth slowly becoming stuffed with nachos and toppings as JP spoke. Crunching it up and swallowing, Dandy explains his idea.

"We got an airlock you can smoke in," he took a sip from his drink. "Damn that's good," Dandy smiled as he looked at this glass, and then continued his thought. "If you smoke in there, then we can vent it once you're done. No smoke on the ship so no worries," he said as he waved his nacho chip in the air. Taking another bite, he tasted that hot sliced up pepper and fanned his mouth. 

"Ah! Ah!" He took a sip from his drink, trying to cool the hot sensation. Dandy then remedied it with another chip with cheese, cooling down that heat.

\--

"If you want something besides the nachos tell me. I just really wanted some cheese..." JP looked for a cheese-drenched nacho and ate it up. It was more cheese than nacho and boy if it didn't taste good. "That sounds like a good idea and it won't bother QT. I'd hate to make him upset since I'm using his room." That reminded him of the rock collection. He wanted to get something unique to this planet for QT. Maybe it wouldn't be rare but it had to look interesting.

He heard Dandy's pants as he tried to cool his mouth from the pepper's heat and looked up from the plate of nachos "Huh? Can't take the heat?" He smirked and picked a nacho with two pepper slices just to eat it for Dandy to see while suffered from the heat of the pepper. "What about a kiss now?"

\--

"That pepper just caught me off guard," Dandy said with a little pout. "I've had way hotter food in Triangulum Galaxy," he bragged and then watched JP eat the two hot peppers on one chip. Dandy didn't notice if JP was struggling or not, but he did hear that kiss idea.

"Sure! But only if ya let me spice it up a bit~" Dandy grabbed one of the peppers. "We have ta make out with this pepper in our mouths. Back and forth with our tongues."

\--

JP laughed, "I don't believe you. Its either hot or it isn't." he was used to some heat and so the pepper only gave the nachos a nice flavor rather than too much heat. He stood up and slid the plate of nachos to the side. Then he leaned over the table. "I'll make you eat that pepper."

\--

Dandy grinned and placed the pepper on his tongue and then dived in, giving JP a deep kiss. He quickly moved the pepper into his mouth, not wanting to be the one to eat it. Dandy did bluff earlier, saying that it wasn't that hot. To him, it did have some heat for sure. A bit more than he was used to, admittedly. He keeps this mouth against JP's, his tongue making a wall so JP couldn't put it back in his mouth.

"Ifth yourths!" Dandy mumbled against those lips. "Thake thit! Thake thit!"

\--

Before he even knew it the pepper was in his own mouth and when JP tried to push it back into Dandy's mouth he couldn't. But what he could do is press the pepper against Dandy's tongue. He wanted to laugh so badly. After a bit of struggling, JP sat back down and ate the pepper. "Damn it!"

\--

Dandy threw his head back and started to laugh. He did catch some people's attention, having them look to see the celebrity couple enjoying the evening. Dandy, however, didn't notice them for once and was just giving JP the biggest grin. 

"Wanna try another round? Maybe with a chip this time?" He grinned as he placed a chip in his mouth, as he crunched it, he started to think. "Okay.. okay yeah this one isn't a good idea. I don't wanna give ya a soggy chip," Dandy snickered and swallowed the remains. Then, he looked out to the crowd and spotted someone in the distance.

"Wait, hey babe," Dandy tugged on JP's jacket sleeve. "Isn't that the lady at the store we went to? The one that called ya hot or whatever?" He looked back at JP. He could have sworn that was the same cashier.

\--

"You bet I want another round." JP stood back up, he was going to win this time! "A chip? No that's gross." He said as if he hadn't considered something grosser a while earlier in the parking lot.

When told about some lady at the store, JP looked out to try and spot them "Who? Huh?" His eyes landed on someone who looked only a little familiar. "The cashier at the store where I got 5 boxes of condoms? Yea, that's her. Why?"

\--

Dandy just stared at her, squinting.

"I can't remember, but I think I don't like her..." he said as he sipped on his beer. His memory was foggy, even if it was just recently. Dandy looked back at JP. "Do ya think she'll notice us?" He asked, which was a stupid question because of course, she would. The knew who they were off the bat. Then, he saw her turn and look at them. Dandy quickly turned his head away, putting his cup as a divider. "Don't make eye contact."

And, without hesitation, the cashier and her friends walked over to JP and Dandy.

\--

"...you think you don't like her? What does that even mean?" He looked at Dandy and shook his head slightly, "Maybe she won't notice us if-" He didn't know. 

He sat back down and looked towards a tv in the opposite direction of the cashier and her friends. He pretended to be very interested in golf. Holy shit it was so boring. Just some dudes standing on the grass. "Move please..."

\--

Dandy also looked to the golfing game and then heard the familiar voice. Slowly turning, he saw the cashier with her friends. He gave her an awkward wave and tugged on JP's jacket sleeve.

"Oh honey look," Dandy said through his teeth. "It's the lady that was at the store..." He looked like he was in pain as he spoke. The girl let out a chuckle and turned to her friends.

"I told you it was them!" She looked back at JP. "See? The magazines really don't do him justice," she moved next to JP. "Sorry for being rude and coming over, but I just had to tell my friends! The didn't believe me when I told them about meeting you!"

\--

JP turned away from the tv. He looked at Dandy and followed his gaze to the cashier and her friends. He smiled and waved, "Hey, you're the cashier we met the other day." He glanced at Dandy, "It's not rude! It's not like we're anywhere private you know?"

He gestured for them to sit nearby on the bench he was sitting on, despite not really wanting to. But he was doing a good job of hiding it. "Did you want to talk about something?"

\--

The cashier quickly took a seat closest to JP, her tipsy girlfriends piling in next to her.

"Could we get a picture with you Sweet JP??" One of them asked, giggling as she pulled out her phone. The other begged alongside her as the cashier moved a bit closer to JP for a picture. "I think that would be so awesome!" She added and placed her arm around one of her friends. Dandy watched this, feeling a bit heated that they were completely ignoring him. He was good looking too! They should at least mention him when it came to the pictures.

"Hey! How about you harpies leave him be, huh?? You don't see us flockin' to your table!" Dandy snapped. The girls looked over at him, a bit disgusted.

"Oh uh-huh, look just because you have a big dick doesn't mean you can make demands!" One of the other girls fired back. Another girl laughed along with her, even the cashier joined in.

"No, wait, no it wasn't for that guy. It was for Sweet JP," the cashier reminded her friends. They all joined in with the giggling. Dandy looked at them and then at JP. What the hell was this all about?

\--

JP started beaming when the girls piled on. Not really because they were girls but more because they were excited to see him. "Yes! I like taking pictures with other people!" He hugged the cashier and smiled for the picture, to him it was just posing and giving her what she wanted. Something nice to remember meeting him.

He looked at Dandy almost as if he'd been yelled at too. He let go of the cashier when they mentioned Dandy having a big dick. How did they know? The detail flew by his head. The fact the cashier had looked at the size of those condoms he had bought instead of simply scanning them and not looking too much into it. "Big dick..?"

\--

The girls were still smiling and chuckling while they were posing with JP.

"I'm just messing with you," the cashier said to Dandy with a cutesy smile. "After the way you talked to me while I was on my shift, you made it seem like we could make jokes like that to one another, you know?" She commented and rested her head on one of her friend's shoulders. Dandy didn't look too amused. He now remembered why he didn't like her.

He made a joke and JP took offense to it. The joke was at her about JP being really hot in bed. Dandy took a deep breath. He might have deserved this and went back to eating his food. 

"Yeah yeah," he waved her off and looked away from the group.

"How about a few more pics?" Another girl asked. "Our friends are going to be so jealous!" She leaned in against JP, her back against his chest as she snapped the picture. "You just gave us an amazing night," they thanked him and stood from the bench. The cashier stood by JP, twirling her hair.

"It was really nice to see you again, Sweet JP," she said sweetly as she watched her friends move back to their table. "Whatever you order today, you can put it on my tab," she smiled. Then, she looked at Dandy and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, not looking very thrilled. "Sorry for teasing you, Space Dandy," she words sounding sweet and honesty to him. Dandy let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't be mad, not after she said his full name. It wasn't very often he was addressed properly like that.

"It's whatever," he smiled and then looked at her group of friends. He saw them waving at him, their demeanor seeming to change while they were away from the couple. Once the cashier left the table, blowing a kiss at the Dandy and JP, Dandy looked to JP. "Let's max out her tab."

\--

"You're welcome." JP waved at her friends as they left. "Glad I could make your night a good one." He didn't plan on using her tab since he had more than enough to spend with his own money. "I think she likes you." JP laughed when she was finally gone. 

"Hold on. Max out her tab? I can't do that." He placed his hands on the table. "They'll know it was me and I just can't..." He frowned. "I'm only doing it to Frisbee because he was a bastard and I know that suitcase was full of money for fixing my Trans AM." He tilted his head to the side. "I can afford what we buy here, you know that."

\--

"It was a joke," he said with a little smile. Finishing off his beer, he looked over at JP. "You know, you really are sweet," Dandy finished the nachos on his half of the plate and slid the rest to JP. "You usin' Frisbee's money is perfect payback. But wouldn't he know that was from you too?" He asked as he waved down a waitress. Pointing at his empty glass, he hoped that she got the message. Dandy then looked back to JP. "He'd probably come after you after ya screw him like that."

\--

"He will know." JP ate what was left of the nachos, "but I'm leaving this planet with you instead of him." He still had most of his beer and began to drink it. "How will he find me once I'm gone? He can't"

\--

"You got me there," Dandy nodded at JP as the woman swapped his empty beer mug for a fresh one. He nodded to her and then looked over at JP. Deep down, Dandy was a little curious if he would ever meet this Frisbee guy. It would best to never encounter his ex, but still. That asshole was still on this planet somewhere, he was certain of it.

Then, Dandy stood up with this chair and walked it over to JP's. Planting it down, he gave JP a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know why I always chose to sit on the other side of the table," Dandy admitted and moved his hand to hold JP's under the table.

\--

"Once the Trans Am is fixed up. I want to take you on a ride. Its nothing like that sports car. It might look like a car...but its a whole different beast." JP leaned against Dandy and pressed his cheek to feel that jacket's fabric. "Its fuel is special, so I can't refuel it just anywhere. Luckily it has a massive fuel tank." He squeezed Dandy's hand. He already was beginning to consider letting Dandy actually drive the beast. "If you keep being good...I'll let you try to drive it around a practice track.”

\--

Dandy felt that squeeze and was granted permission to drive the Trans Am. Around a practice track.

"I'll be on my best behavior, baby!" He beamed, his eyes wide and full of joy. He leaned down, kissing JP's cheek. Then, Dandy pulled JP closer, letting him rest a bit more on his chest.

"That is a big step," Dandy mentioned as he rubbed JP's jawline with his finger. He then looked at the tv screen, seeing that man still golfing. "You'll have ta be there with me," Dandy added. "Sitting with me and gettin' that thrill you love so much," he rested his head on JP's.

\--

"Of course I have to be there with you." He laughed but kept himself from outright cackling like on the track. "I have to make sure you don't break it or break yourself." He hid his arms underneath his boyfriend's jacket, keeping them nice and warm. "But that means you have to start working with the old man when he finishes up the Little Aloha for you."

\--

"That's right! I get ta help your old man work on your honey~" Dandy grinned, feeling those hands inside his jacket. He kissed on JP's cheek, his lips still puckered after that sweet moment. "And that means you get to supervise me gettin' a dirty," he leaned in close and whispered in JP's ear. "I know you'd be into it. I'll spell just like your honey and you won't be able ta keep your hands off me." He grinned, kissing JP's cheek again.

\--

"How'd you know that?" One of JP's eyebrows quirked as if that itself were a question, "That I love greasy dirty boys? Grease stains all over your face and arms. You shirt all full-a dirt n sweat after a long day of working." He squeezed Dandy's waist, he was forgetting it was a bar. "I'll make sure to help you cool off."

\--

Dandy let out a chuckle at that squeeze. Oh now, this was going to be fun.

"I just know you so well, baby~" He leaned his chest against JP a bit more. "You'll have ta hose me down or somethin'. I'll be so filthy," Dandy gave JP a big dumb grin. He moved their hands onto his thigh. "And you'll be able ta help me get her to feel just right. I can watch you do all those test runs. I want your honey to be perfect. Just like she was," he hummed his hand moving to rub JP's hand with his fingertips. "I can just picture it."

\--

"You'll be soakin' wet. Just you wait, stardust." This time he did cackle, "QT and Meow are gonna need ta work together to wring you out!" 

He closed his eyes. Perfect. Just like she was. God, words to his heart! And Dandy was already living there! For free! "Do you want to eat anything else? Were those nachos enough?"

\--

"The nachos were good enough to me," Dandy took a sip of his beer again. Then when he set it back down, he snapped his fingers. "Oh! I just remembered! Don't forget to ask for those growlers!" Dandy grinned, proud of himself for remembering something for once. "I don't want us ta leave here empty-handed."

\--

JP sat right up, "Oh shit. I almost forgot about the growlers!" Just like oh shit he forgot he was in a bar. He straightened out his jacket, picked up his beer, and drank some more of it. "I did like this ale so I'll get us a growler each of this. Would that be alright with you?"

\--

"Sounds good ta me!" Dandy raised his mug at JP. Then, he worked on finishing it off. "And, baby? You might wanna drive tonight," Dandy chuckled, moving his hand to the side of JP's hair. "I'm gettin' a lil buzzed."

\--

JP knew he could drive no problem and Dandy could enjoy his buzz. "I'll get those growlers ordered n filled." He patted Dandy's shoulder and got up to walk up to the barkeep.

"I want two of your 32-ounce growlers." He looked at the beers on tap, clearly all local brews from the way they were labeled. "I want to fill both with a pale ale." He was then given the talk about not being allowed to open the growlers on the property but that they could outside beyond the perimeter. He enjoyed watching the growlers be rinsed out, filled, capped, and labeled. The looked at the design on it which was racing-inspired thanks to how much the community here loved the events. The image was a drawing of two Dorothy-born pups pushing a third in a handmade hill race cart.

While he was there he paid his tab and then walked back to Dandy with the two icy cool glass bottles of ale. "Here you go, Stardust. I got you some water. You're not allowed to open it here though."

\--

Dandy was people watching when JP left to get the growlers. There were only a few women in the pub and they weren't much to look at. Even the friends the cashier had were disapproved after how the treated him. Sighing, Dandy looked over at JP talking to the bartender.

JP really was the best person on this entire planet. Big Dick's wife was hot, but JP. JP was an overall good guy and looked beautiful. Not just handsome, but beautiful to Dandy. Some of JP's features, like his eyes and his hair, hit deep into Dandy's interests. 

He also watched that leather-clad ass. Feeling a bit thirsty, he finished off his beer as JP turned around and joined him. Dandy wondered why he was feeling like this. Was it the drinks or JP not getting him off earlier that was making him really take in JP's good looks. When JP spoke, using that nickname and explaining the rules of the growlers, Dandy nodded and crossed his legs.

Oh god just him talking...

\--

JP set the growlers down on the table as he sat right back with Dandy. He turned the growlers so Dandy could see the front and back design on them. "They're pretty cute don't you think? Reminds me a bit of when I was a kid messing around on hills in a box with wheels. How I didn't break my neck? I have no idea." He laughed, "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

He wondered how Dandy's ship was doing in the hands of the old man. Hell, it was probably fixed already! He'd have to go over and have a look for sure but he also wanted to find his other shoulder harness. The one that had the larger spikes which were used for show at races to give him a flashier look. He thought Dandy would love them.

"I'm sure the boys are missing us back at the ship. Don't you think?" He wanted to get to know Meow a little more. He only knew the feline's name really. At least with QT, he had understood that the little robot enjoyed cleanliness, rocks, and company.

\--

Dandy looked over the growler, finding the racing-inspired designs charming. Hearing that story, Dandy shook his head and smiled. He was pretty sure his childhood was a lot like that, even if he couldn't remember.

"Yeah we should probably get goin'," he agreed. Dandy took off his jacket and put it around the growler. "Ta keep it safe," Dandy explained. He stood, placing the jacket and growler down by his hips. "I assume you paid for our drinks when you got these," he commented as he walked towards the door. 

Then JP mentioned the boys.

"I dunno. They might be back there by now," Dandy commented. He looked back at JP. "I haven't heard from them all day."

\--

JP carried his own growler similarly to a football. "You got it. I paid for everything already." He had even left a tip for the waitress. He looked at the cashier and her friends, waving goodbye before gesturing at Dandy and winking with a smile.

Once at the car he got into the driver's seat and placed his growler at Dandy's feet. "I won't be crazy. I'll drive like a normal person this time" He knew Dandy had the key card, so he held his hand out. "Come on, Stardust. Give it to me."

\--

Dandy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the card, handing it over to JP.

"I trust ya," he grinned and then laid back in his seat. He kept that jacket and growler on his lap as he closed his eyes. "God today was a good day," Dandy said with a dreamy sigh. He looked over at JP, happy to see his man in the driver's seat.

\--

JP turned the car on and looked over his shoulder to pull the sports car out of its spot. Then they were off and with no tire squealing this time. He simply cruised along on the streets, obeying those signs. "Today was my kinda day. I didn't drive that much but fuck, you were so good at it." He kept looking ahead, his face blushed. "I'll have good things to think about while I dream tonight."

As he got nearer to the junkyard, he could see the old man's ship had moved a bit from where it was before. They would find out when they arrived for sure. He pulled up to the garage that he knew didn't house his Trans AM and parked the sports car. "Let's ask him what's up."


	20. --Little Aloha [NSFW]--

Dandy did notice that the old man's ship did move, which was odd. The last place it was in was fine, in his opinion.

"Yeah that's kinda weird," he started to wonder what was going on. He didn't hear anything from Meow or QT about the old man moving. Dandy looked over at JP, shifting in his seat and setting the growler at his feet. He put his jacket back on, ready to investigate.

\--

JP held his hands around his mouth, "Old man! Hey! Where you at!?" He walked toward the garage but stopped when he heard Mole laughing and shouting at them to come over.

"Boys, boys!" He poked out from behind the side of his ship.

JP noticed a difference in the way the dirt looked or rather the way the trash was dispersed. "Dude..." He made an o with his mouth, his jaw-dropping a little but he pulled a straight face back on. Oh, he had to get there first. He started running as fast as he could, laughing the whole way. He knew what this meant. Those keys were his.

\--

Dandy watched JP run, a bit confused about what was going on. He followed behind JP, hearing his partner laughing. 

"Hah? What is it? Dandy called out, trying to keep up.

\--

When JP got around the corner, the Little Aloha had been turned around from where it was before. Behind it? The tracks on the floor from its engine turning on. "Old man where's the keys? Quick." He held his hands out like a gremlin trying to get a shiny polished ore. He wriggled his fingers.

Mole twirled the keys and tossed them from one hand to another and JP kept trying to catch them. He was always so close. "Ain't these key's your friend's?"

"Yea but he said you could give them to me." JP flailed and managed to get the keys outta the air. There he ran toward the Little Aloha and started to climb like a wet cat trying to get out of a bathtub.

"What!? Get back here!" Mole began to chase him through the junkyard to where the Little Aloha stood.

\--

Dandy saw the Little Aloha, his heart racing. He had the biggest grin until he saw JP grab the keys.

"No! Hey man those are mine!" Dandy shouted, bolting over to his ship. He watched JP climb the ship as he approached it. Dandy jumped up, reaching for JP's pants.

"You better freakin' not!! Give me those!!" Dandy looked furious. He placed his hands on the chrome of his ship and lifted himself up with ease. Standing on the red-painted hood, Dandy lent out his hand.

"I don't remember what I told you, but you gotta let me start 'em up first." He then gave JP a pout. "Please."

\--

JP felt the tug on his pants, "Gah!" He slipped down. Fuck. Dandy had gotten to him before he managed to climb inside. He had been too excited to get up there that he hadn't been able to get a proper grip on anything. He looked up at Dandy, his face had the same sort of sadness a boy would when their shiny new toy was being taken away. 

He clutched the keys for a moment to his chest before slowly holding them out for Dandy. His grip however was tight. Very tight.

\--

Dandy moved his hand to hold JP's. He wants those keys. Using JP's hand, Dandy pulled the racer towards him, forcing JP close to his body. He placed his arm around JP's waist, almost as if they were going to tango on the hood of the ship.

"If your old man wasn't here, I'd kiss you so damn hard. You're gonna look great flyin' 'em. I just need ta check somethin' first."

\--

JP didn't let up. not yet. He bit his lip and looked into Dandy's eyes. He wasn't sure if Dandy meant it. "You can kiss me inside.." He whispered.

"Good luck taking those keys from him!" The old man laughed. "JP's got an amazin' grip." He held his hands together. "Nearly felt like he was going to crush my hand when I told him I lost his keys. Aharahahar!" He shook his head at the two men on the Little Aloha. "I gotta take a rest. I worked all day n night on that thing!" He began to crawl off, back into his ship for a well deserved sleep.

\--

Dandy heard the old man call out about JP's grip. Oh, Dandy knew all about that grip. He grinned at JP and walked over to the windshield. 

Popping it up, Dandy leaped inside. Once JP joined him, Dandy closed the windshield. He looked to JP, then at his keys, and then back at JP.

"How hard do I have ta kiss ya for you ta give me my keys back," Dandy moved closer to the racer, his palm out with his fingers beckoning JP.

\--

"I don't know...maybe you gotta find out." JP smirked, "Maybe I don't want a kiss." He just wanted more attention to make up for having to hand the keys over. He wasn't sure what he wanted but a kiss did sound nice. He dangled the keys above Dandy's palm, lowering them to touch it and then raising them up again. His knuckles were white from how tight he held them. "Surprise me."

\--

Dandy watched as JP teased him with the keys. He had an angry pout and crossed his arms. Eyes clenched, he turned his head away from JP.

"You're such a tease," he huffed and then looked back at JP, a devious smile. "But I'm even worse," Dandy walked up to JP, his hand gripping onto the collar of his shirt, and gave him a forceful kiss, his head tilting as he kept that man close.

Dandy broke away to breathe, a smile on his face.

"Give me those keys and I'll find a place for use ta continue where we stopped back in the rental," Dandy promised. He moved his hand to touch JP's ass. Squeezing that leather, Dandy moved in close to JP's ear and whispered.

"I have lube in here. It's in my fridge over by my chair."

\--

"You bet I am." JP stuck out his tongue. When Dandy mentioned he was a even more of a tease he shook his head, "wait how-" Then he was yanked by his shirt into a kiss. He bent his arms at the elbow, holding his hands up by his shoulders. Wham, a kiss. He quickly joined, kissing back. Damn. It ended too soon! 

The rental..the mess. Right, he hadn't gotten Dandy off after that rude interruption. He closed his eyes, feeling his ass get groped and the leather get pulled a little tighter against his groin. The whisper tickled his ear. It sent a shudder down his spine. "Lube in the fridge?" He knew that lube would send that shiver right back up his spine. He held the keys out to Dandy, his grip loosened and then he dropped it into his boyfriend's hands. "Color me curious..you win this time." He sat down in one of the seats and crossed his legs ankle-over-knee. "I do want to drive it but...if you can show me what it can do...maybe I don't have to drive it myself."

\--

"Yoink!" Dandy let out a giddy laugh as he jumped into the pilot's chair. He placed the keys into the ignition and heard his baby start up. The radar lit up, along with all the other screens on the panels inside the cockpit of the ship. Gripping the handlebars, he pulled the Little Aloha up off the ground.

"IT'S ALIVE!!" Dandy shouted, his heart beating out of his chest. Without a second thought, he flew the red vehicle up into the sky and slammed on the accelerator.

The ship whipped through the sky, hitting a speed much faster than their little rentals. Dandy was soaring over the junkyard and over the town they had caused chaos in the other day with the bell cart. And in a few moments, they could see the river and the city they were chased in. Those buildings still in ruin.

"God I missed this baby! They're just like new!!"

\--

JP had expected some sort of heads up. He was looking down at something on the floor, one of those playboy magazines. "Yeah. The old man is great. I told ya." Then all of a sudden he was slammed back into his seat. He gasped and quickly uncrossed his legs. "Oooooh!" This feeling was so much stronger than the rental and he realized it was because they were headed up into the air. He tried to lean forward when he saw the trash in the cockpit fall to the back but just like the trash, fell out of his seat. He tumbled down into the back of the cockpit with a thud and was pressed against the door from the combined climb and acceleration. "Ah! Fuck!" At least, until Dandy evened the ship to the horizon.

\--

Dandy was laughing at the thrill of the ship but stopped once JP tumbled back.

"Oh shit sorry 'bout that, soda pop!" Dandy looked back, slowing down the vehicle. They were flying below the clouds, gently coasting. Dandy kept his focus divided, unable to stop the ship from flying. This wasn't space, he had to keep gravity in mind here.

"Are you okay? I should have warned you about its kick. There should be a seatbelt on your seat... I think? I got one on mine but I never use it."

\--

"What!? I'm fine. Keep going! Floor it!" JP raised his head, he got up on all fours but raised an arm to flail up above his head. "I didn't expect you to do that! But oh man, it was haha-hot!!" He placed his hand over his chest which was beating quickly from the surprise mixed with excitement. "Do it again!!"(edited)

\--

Dandy looked ahead with a big grin on his face.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's hit the next country with this baby!" He laughed and floored it again, the force pushing against Dandy and JP. Dandy was used to it, the feeling of the Little Aloha flying at this force. Some aliens and races called for this kind of speed and Dandy was always ready to deliver it. That is, when the ship was working.

That grin didn't leave Dandy's face. There was almost a permanent smile as he moved. Some clouds pelted the vehicle with rain in one instance and then they were in the clear in the next. Some of the airstreams helped Dandy's speed, letting the Little Aloha dip and rise with the current.

"You doin' aright back there, cream soda?" Dandy asked. This man knew what he was doing to JP. "Keep your back flat against that door. We'll be landing in a bit and I'll need ya ta stay seated for that."

\--

JP's boots' grip on the floor slipped. Thankfully, he was already on the floor, so there was nowhere to fall to. He had forgotten all about flying ships like this. To think he used to pilot one... The lack of friction with the road meant the machine could accelerate nearly unhindered. He could resist the force being put on him but that wasn't what he wanted. He let himself be pressed to the door.

JP was really beginning to like the Little Aloha. He felt his face get warm and felt a flutter in his stomach. He made a soft sound, a low moan. He didn't realize that Dandy had switched from calling him soda pop to cream soda.

\--

Dandy then felt his own heart race. Please be safe. Please be safe, he thought as he thought about him. Not JP, but another friend who was very near and dear to him.

"Get ready, I'm gonna let you meet someone!" Dandy had a very large smile on his face, something he had been waiting to do since he got the Little Aloha off the ground. His heart was beating so fast. Please, please work. He clenched his grip on the handlebars and then hit the switch. 

"HAWAIIAN YANKEE!!" He shouted, his eyes wide with joy. "CHANGE!!" 

Flipping the switch, the Little Aloha started to shift, parts rotating and spinning while the head stayed in place. JP wouldn't have to worry about getting flung around as the piloted mech came into being. When the mech landed, fully formed, Dandy had the Hawaiian Yankee make a dead sprint across the edge of the river, spiriting as fast as he could.

"OH GOD BABY, ITS GOOD TA HAVE YOU BACK!" Dandy cried out as the mech jumped and spun around in circles, practically dancing with itself.

\--

JP slapped his hands over his mouth. "Is there some here with us!?" Suddenly he was very embarrassed about moaning in the back of the cockpit. He heard Dandy's shout and then the feeling of something in the ship beginning to move. The sound of pistons and hydraulics working along with the ratcheting of huge gears. The slight jolt when pieces came together to lock. 

JP's eyes went wide. No fucking way. He felt the jolt of the landing and then being pressed into the floor of the cockpit when the mech's legs extended to stand up straight. It was like an elevator going up but way faster. Honestly, it was enough to shift his balls from where they had been in his pants. He cupped his crotch with one hand and lowered his hips closer to the ground. 

This bounding feeling accelerating forwards and upwards. Feeling himself be pushed against the door and the floor before it felt like a rollercoaster when the step was taken by the mech. He started laughing like when he was in his car when that moment came where his body felt lighter at the end of the mech's first step. 

Then came the spinning and JP closed his eyes and the sudden increase in force he felt. The hand that was on the floor left it and his back was pressed to the door while he remained on his knees. Dandy was definitely trying to shake up this cream soda. He felt it in his pants where his right hand groped the leather.

\--

Dandy then slowed the mech down, letting it take a seat next to the river in a nice, isolated area.

"And now I can turn on the gravity so we won't be flung all over the place~," Dandy said as he leaned over to hit a button on his dashboard. Then, gave JP a sly smile as he looked back at his partner. "And now you can move freely inside the cabin," he spun his chair around, looking to see how that shook up soda bottle looked. Dandy rested his arms on his knees, hunched over with the cockiest grin on his face.

"How was that for an introduction, baby?" He then leaned back, his arms behind his head, and crossed his leg.

\--

JP looked up at Dandy, he looked thoroughly flustered as his hands were pressed between his legs. He was bent forward low and on his knees. "Damn you! Looking so cocky after that!" He bit his lip as he looked down and started to undo his pants.

\--

Dandy watched JP bit his lip and undo his pants. The alien hunter tilted his head back a bit, looking down at JP, and patted his lap. He knew that he would excite JP with this. After the afternoon they had on the track, Dandy started to really pick up on what JP liked.

That thrill. The adrenaline. God, he wanted this man to cream so badly because of that showboating.

"I can't help it, baby~" Dandy sang, shaking his head a little bit.

\--

JP looked back up and locked his eyes with Dandy's. He stayed where he was. His hands quickly whipped everything out of his pant's unzipped fly. His right hand began to move up and down quickly along his length. "I can't either." He tilted his head down and looked at the floor, his left hand going back to the cold floor to prop himself up.

\--

Dandy just watched, that devious smile as he saw JP losing to the feeling of needing to get off. He kept his head propped up, his eyes not leaving JP.

"Do ya need help with that or do ya just want me to watch~?" His tone was seductive, his free hand slowly patting his lap. "If you need me, I'm right here. Then again, I am enjoying this show..." Dandy teased, he licked his lips. He didn't even have to touch JP to get him this thirsty. That kind of power.

Dandy really liked it.

\--

JP made his sweet sounds, grunting and moaning as he got off on his own. He curled his fingers on his left hand over that metal floor before he got up and leaned against the door. His left hand moved in under his black shirt, his right still moving along his erection. He looked up from the floor and at Dandy. Look at me. He gripped himself tighter. Look at me when I cum. I was you to see. He was pressing against that door and squeezing his ribcage with his upper arms. He came quick, tilting his head back and he looked up at the cockpit's ceiling. His right arm moved to point his erection down a bit so it wouldn't get onto his clothes. He turned his eyes to look at Dandy, his chest heaving, and his hips lowering to sit on the heels of his boots.

\--

Dandy watched JP, seeing his boyfriend climax faster than he had ever witnessed in the past few days. He was impressed, his head still tilted as he saw that cum hit the floor. Good. I wanted to see this man in pleasure, even if it wasn't by his own hand or mouth. As JP lowered, Dandy stood up from his chair. He walked over to JP, still having that smirk on his face as he looked down at him. He rested his hands in his pockets.

"Feel better, cream soda?" He grinned and squatted down to be on the same level as JP. Dandy leaned in, giving the racer a sweet kiss on the lips. Then, he leaned in more, pressing JP against the door of the ship, and placed his hand on that exposed erection. Slowly, Dandy felt him up. That stiff length. He had seen it earlier that day but he couldn't get enough of it.

"You looked so good..." He placed another kiss on JP's lips and then on the corner of his mouth. Dandy was hiding it the best that he could, but he was wanting JP. He needed that man right here, right now. With a soft moan, Dandy continued to kiss JP's cheek and jaw. His hand slowly stroking JP's cock. He let out another moan, unable to hide it anymore. Dandy was hard after watching that. His erection was back and he wanted to use it on JP. Any position. And sweet spot. He needed to be inside his partner.

\--

JP raised his arms and held onto Dandy's shoulders when his boyfriend squatted down. He took that kiss, his fingers gripped onto Dandy's jacket. He gazed over Dandy's shoulder at the seats and the controls of the ship-turned-mech all the while Dandy's hand stimulated him. He felt things get a little out of focus when his mind decided to stop paying attention to what he saw and devote itself to what he felt between his legs and those kisses on his skin. 

All of a sudden he pushed Dandy away and began to pull his jacket and shirt off like they were burning him. His shirt was tossed to the side. His jacket as well, some of the spikes hitting the floor making their own thunking noise. He pushed his leather pants down past his knees. Before getting back down. His right arm on the floor, his left holding his bicep, his head hanging. He was still up against the door but he felt strongly that Dandy would tear him off of where he had kneeled on the floor.

\--

Dandy found himself falling onto his ass as JP took off his own clothes, throwing them all over the ship. He was already in a position, making Dandy looked around the room for a second.

Did he just. Strip in record time? Dandy couldn't believe that he was able to make this man want him so badly. He saw JP still against the door, his mind racing to what he could do with this man. The possibilities. The teasing he could do...

"You sure did that quick," Dandy chuckled as he stood up from his spot. He looked down at JP and then worked off his jacket letting it drop to the ground. Then, he took off his dark red shirt, flinging it behind him. Leaning back down, he spoke to JP. "Do ya wanna be pressed against my door or face down on the floor?" He placed his hand on JP's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I want you to feel his cool metal against your cock while I take your ass," his grip tightened. This feeling had been building all day. Even when they were leaving the bar Dandy had felt himself getting turn on by JP. His lips moved to JP's ear. "I want you to feel this yanki's dick so deep inside that you're be screamin' for more."

\--

JP looked up at Dandy, seeing his figure as a shadow against the light of the sky that came down the cockpit's windshield. His eyes took in the way Dandy pulled his jacket off. That red shirt too and the way it revealed Dandy's skin to him. "I don't care where you decide to press me against. Just do it." JP whispered loudly, "You better make me scream. I got an itch only you can scratch right now."

\--

Dandy listened to JP, hearing him whisper what he wanted. His grip lightened up as he started to think about what he wanted to do.

"Baby," he kissed against JP's ear. "I need to go grab the lube before I forget," Dandy chuckled and stood back up. He awkwardly walked over to the fridge next to his chair. "Just stay right there! It should be in here," he leaned down, finding cans of fruit juice, beer, and then, in the back corner, a little bottle of lube. For those long, quiet flights through space.

He walked back over to JP, rubbing the cool bottle of lube against the racer's chest. Making circles with it, Dandy then pointed at the floor.

"Lay down on your stomach for me," he ordered. "Arms under your chest."

\--

"Yes of course. I don't want to be yelling for that reason." JP laughed. He stayed just like Dandy told him, his eyes following his man as he looked for that lube. He smiled when Dandy came back with the bottle. 

That bottle was like ice against his skin. He wanted to retreat from it but it felt so good. He moaned and moved his torso from side to side to rub against the bottle some more. He lowered himself onto his elbows, holding his hands together, and then laid over them. His pants were still around his knees.

\--

Dandy kneeled down, the sound of him unbuckling and unzipping his pants practically echoed in the cockpit. He moved the bottle along JP's back, letting him feel that cool sensation moving along his skin. Dandy leaned down, kissing the back of JP's head. He then lowered his pants, his erection peeking through the slit in his boxer briefs. He pulled his waistband down and squirted some lube onto his hand. He felt that cool sensation against his skin and then moved it onto his shaft.

"Oh! Ah god, that's cold!" Dandy felt his back tense up for a moment as he covered his length in lube. He then prepped JP's backside, making sure that his underwear was down. Then, he squeezed more lube onto his hand, rubbing it along his fingertips, and then pressed them against JP's crack. He slowly rubbed against his asshole, prepping him for what's to come. Using his middle finger, Dandy made sure to help JP relax.

"Are you feelin' alright, baby?" He asked, wanting to make sure he did a better job than last time. Dandy wanted JP to be relaxed, even if the lube was pretty cold.

\--

JP was enjoying the cold metal floor against his skin. He squirmed against it, pressing his stiff cock's head against it. "Hehe, I bet it is." He wanted that feeling on his erection too even if he was going to take Dandy in. Maybe for a reach around? He thought it'd be amazing.

He tensed up at the sudden glob of cold that was pressed into him. He felt his balls tighten and raise up and at the same time he also tightened around Dandy's middle finger."Ah!" He then relaxed a bit, "It's so cold..but I really like it too." He closed his eyes and tilted his hips for Dandy's hand.

\--

Dandy felt that tighten around his finger, making him bit his lip. Once JP gave him his approval, Dandy slowly pressed his finger deeper. His finger started to thrust, working on loosening JP up more. Then, he moved another finger in to help stretch him a bit more. Pulling his fingers out of JP's ass, he swapped it for his tip. Dandy let out a moan, tilting his head back as the gland started to slide in. Surprisingly tight, he was eager to get moving inside.

He placed his hands down onto JP's backside and started to slowly move his hips.

"Ah, ah," Dandy closed his eyes, his hands squeezed those asscheeks as he pressed in deeper. That cool sensation was lingering, for now, giving Dandy a feeling he had never experienced while giving anal. "I was staring at your ass earlier," He moaned, his hips starting to pick up the pace already. God, he wanted to get off. He wanted to be first this time. After today and watching JP, this man needed to cum. "They looked so good, ah in that leather... They made me want you so badly, baby..."

\--

JP bit his tongue against his lip when that finger thrust into his ass. He slowed his breathing. In through his nose, out through his mouth. Deep breaths. Relax, James. It helped, Dandy got more fingers into him and then went in with his erection. 

Cold. Icy. JP rolled his eyes and shuddered. He pushed back against Dandy. He thought it was stupid but he was hungry for Dandy's cock. JP laid his head down on the floor of the cockpit just beside the strings of cum from his little masturbation session. He looked at it, "Were you? Mmm, I'm glad you think it looks good. Maybe I should buy more leather pants...maybe one that makes my package look huge instead of hiding it. Bring it to a race and see how people act when they see me."

\--

Dandy let out a giggle at JP's idea. He leaned down, kissing JP's back.

"Well that package is gonna be delivered right to my door once you win that race," he moved his hand under JP, moving between his legs and started to stroke his lover's erection. "You shouldn't hide somethin' this good. You gotta flaunt it," Dandy moaned, his hips and hand moving faster. "Ah, ah!" He hunched his back, strings of continuous moans left his lips. Then, he felt it. That urge to thrust even harder and deeper.

Out of nowhere, Dandy's hips thrust his entire length into JP's ass, his balls slapping against his skin.

"Goddamn!" he cried out, his cock throbbing as it stuffed JP. His hand moved, massaging and squeezing JP's balls. Rolling them around in his palm, Dandy let out another moan. "How are you this hot..." he was letting out a low growl, his tip ramming against JP's prostate. A little bit of precum started to come out. "Your ass, you sack, god your cock," Dandy then slapped JP's ass. "Oh yeah, take it! Oh baby, take my cock!" He shouted, really getting into this moment.

\--

"Expedited...no...same day delivery." JP laughed and then stopped to give Dandy a cheeky smirk. "I don't know what I was thinking, you're right. I should take you out with me while I try some new pants on."

He pulled his right arm out from under his chest, his fingertips going to touch the cum that was on the floor of the cockpit. "Sorry I made a mess, babe. I'll be sure to clean it up." He wiped it up and slipped his index and middle fingers deep into his mouth.

He closed his eyes, moaning loudly when Dandy shoved himself deeper. He really did feel stuffed, enough to make him move his knees a little further apart as if that would help but it didn't. "I don't know..I just am. stardust. Hot n ready." So he returned them to where they were. He could feel every throb as it momentarily made Dandy's cock feel just that little bit firmer and girthier.

Every time his prostate was pushed, rammed, and slammed against he let out either a grunt, a groan, but most often a moan. Sometimes he tightened around Dandy when a particular thrust hit it just right, precum dripping out of him. "Give it to me. I want it all. Fuck me like you want to drive me into this floor." He slapped the floor with his right hand then made it a fist to keep hitting the floor. He moved his weight between his knees, making his hips wag from side to side.

\--

Dandy was working that hard, wanting to really press JP against the floor. He moved his hand out from under JP and grabbed the racer's ass. With both of them against those cheeks, he pressed them together. Making the cleavage rub more along Dandy's shaft as he pushed and pulled.

"Aah! Aaah!!" His head was flung back, mouth gaping open as his hips moved faster. That slapping sound. The way his voice bounce off the walls of this room. He arched his back, feeling that climax. Dandy squeezed JP's ass cheeked, his nails digging in. "AH!! OOH!!" He then flung his head forward his hands quickly shifting to JP's pelvis and lifting it up to his hips.

The cum shot through his tip, fill JP's ass, and covering that prostate. But Dandy, being Dandy, couldn't stop there.

He pulled out of JP, moving back with his erection still throbbing. Dandy had one more load in him before he was satisfied and the way JP licked that cum off the floor... God his boyfriend was such a pervert.

"I want to cum on you," Dandy panted. He pulled JP's pants down to his ankles and then shifted off the racer. "I want you on your back. I want you to jerk me off while my hips are on your chest. I want you ta feel me pressin' on you. Pinning you," his last words sounded demanding as he clenched his teeth. At this moment, he wanted to make JP a filthy mess. He wanted his cum on him. He wanted to make that hot horny racer his. To coat him and make him cry out. That beautiful man was his.

\--

JP felt himself orgasm but he saw that nothing besides a pitiful squirt came out. It felt amazing and he felt his eyes nearly cross while it happened. He had moved and nearly screamed. He felt like crying, it was so delicious. Oh, his eyes were already watering and his nose already running, or was it bleeding again? 

He was jostled forward and backward with each of Dandy's hard thrusts. His own voice nearly vibrating as he moaned, "Fuck me Dandy. Fuuuuuuuuuck meeee!!" He could feel his own erection and sack swinging from the movement. Occasionally his sack his against Dandy for a feeling that surprised him. 

He felt so dirty and depraved with his ass stuffed with cum but Dandy didn't think so. At least not yet. "Paint me. Stardust." He sniffed hard and licked his upper lip. His pompadour was a mess, strands of his dark hair were loose, revealing their length. He rolled onto his back slowly. "Pin me, daddy! Squeeze me." He patterns chest for Dandy to climb on him.

The moment Dandy got comfortable, Jp snatched his boyfriend's erection and began to play with it with both hands.

\--

Dandy heard JP's begging as he laid on his back. He could see that red on JP's upper lip, knowing all too well what that meant now. He climbed onto the lower part of JP's chest, his legs straddling him while he rubbed his sack against the racer's chest. Then, he felt JP grab his erection, both hands feeling him.

"Yes, play with me," Dandy moaned, his hands feeling up JP's upper chest. He pressed his thumbs along JP's nipples, feeling that perked flesh from the cool metal floor. "Make your daddy cum," he teased, giving him a little pinch.

\--

"Mmm.." JP looked up at Dandy, his hands working hard to please. He pressed Dandy's erection to his chest knowing he would have to get clean after this. "You feel so good but inside me and out here." He would have to resist the desire to suck Dandy off. He couldn't not after getting fucked. 

He moaned softly at the pinches and nodded that yes, he would make Dandy cum. He wanted so bad to do it, but there was clear exhaustion on his face. The desire to please his partner was overpowering it. He was determined to finish Dandy off and get covered.

He didn't forget his boyfriend's firm balls, how could he when they were right there? He toyed with them gently and squeezed one then the other.

\--

Dandy rubbed his hands along JP's chest after that tease, feeling the racer playing with his sack by squeezing them. He arched his back, letting out a groan.

"Yes..." he closed his eyes, rolling his hips against JP. His head was tilted back, his focus was on the ceiling. JP's hands felt amazing against him. Those cool ring rubbing and tugging on his skin, the throbbing against his palms. He knew that this man could get him off for sure.

Then, he looked down and noticed that look of exhaustion on JP's face. Dandy blinked, pulling his hips away for a moment. "Whoa, baby are you okay?" He leaned down, wiping the blood from JP's nose. He was so lost in dominating that he missed that look. "Do we need ta stop? I mean I can work this out myself," he said his hand moving to wipe the blood onto his thigh. Dandy then placed his hand on JP's cheek.

"You really looked like you took a beating..." his face looked a little worried. "I mean if you wanna keep tryin' that's fine but like. Let me know, a'right?" Dandy wiped off more from JP's mouth and then leaned down, kissing his lips. "We can head back to the ship and wash up before I call the guys."

\--

JP huffed when Dandy moved away but it wasn't that far. "What are you doing? Huh? Yeah...I'm okay." He smiled. He shook his head when asked if they needed to stop. "I want you to finish." He reached down to grab Dandy again this time he wouldn't let go. "I wonder what happened for me to look like this." He winked at Dandy. He knew he would sleep soundly after all this.

\--

Dandy nodded, not wanting to kill this good time with his worry. JP did want to keep going, after all.

"Oh I can't imagine~" he purred as he moved back onto JP's chest. Dandy gave JP a wink of his own and then placed his hands on the floor, making him tower over his lover. He rubbed his hips against JP again, his taint feeling that warm skin. Dandy was excited about getting off again. He wanted to make JP a mess and by the looks of it, he would end up being a tired mess by the end of it.

Leaning down, Dandy kissed JP's messed up pompadour. He placed on hand at the base of JP's hair.

"Can I mess this up, even more, soda pop?" Dandy asked. "I'll fix it once we're back on the ship." He promised.

\--

"Of course you can. Isn't that what we want? For me to look like a spent hot mess?" JP laughed softly. He had been fucked so thoroughly today. He was empty of his own seed for what seemed to be the first time in forever. He felt like he had done such a good job and his brain was rewarding him. 

He refused to let up on Dandy's cock, knowing that it took a lot of effort to make his boyfriend orgasm. "Cover me. Paint me. I want to be dirty. Get me all slick n sticky. Rub it all over me."

"Slicky 'n sticky," Dandy giggled and kissed JP's cheek. "I'll do my best~" He moved his hands through JP's pompadour, breaking apart the hairstyle Dandy loved so much. The hair came down, becoming long strands that hung to the side. Dandy found himself moaning a bit more as JP stoked, his back hunching forward. He played with that long hair, his fingers brushing through it. It was so soft and a sweaty mess, he thought. He then found his hips moving a bit, his cock throbbing in JP's hands.

"Ooh," Dandy started to feel that climax building. He moved his hands to the floor again, panting and closing his eyes. "Ah... ah you're gonna be covered..." he promised and then moved his hands to JP's shoulders. The build up was becoming too much, making Dandy let out a hot cry. His eyes were clenched as he came, his fingernails digging into JP's skin.

"Oh god yes! YES! Oh baby that's the spot! You're such a filthy man, James!"

The cum came out fast, squirting onto the center of JP's chest and along his neck. Dandy looked down as he slowly came down from his orgasm, rubbing his finger along with the cum. He rubbed his along JP's skin, letting the sticky fluid brush along that beautiful body. Dandy moved his hips again, that cock still in JP's hand. Trying to pump out any remaining seed onto his partner.

"You beautiful bastard," Dandy said lovingly, leaning down to kiss along the clean side of JP's neck. His chest pressed that cum covered skin as he sucked on JP's neck. "I love you so damn much," he moaned. His eyes closed as he sucked and kissing on JP's throat. "My baby, you're so perfect..."

\--

JP moaned. Fucking nails! He smiled and squinted when Dandy came. He wanted it everywhere just not in his eyes. "I'm your filthy man!" Dandy had called him by his name. Not JP. He blinked away some tears. My god, he was so stupid getting like this over his name. It was always JP... 

He arched his back up off the ground. Dandy's hands moving all over his sensitive skin...slathering him in that hot cum. He bit his lip and kept on squeezing and rubbing Dandy's erection. He only stopped when Dandy moved to kiss his neck. "Give me a mark...one everyone can see."

\--

Dandy moved his hips away, letting them rest on top of JP's as his hands cradled his partner's back. He clung to the racer, kissing and sucking on that neck. Then, he gave it a little bite. Not enough to bruise, but enough to give JP a sensation. He then licked the spot and started to suck again. One of his hands moved back to JP's chest, rubbing the cum along his pecks and to his nipple. Rubbing the cum along it, Dandy moved his lips down to the racer's collarbone. Kissing along it, he spoke up again.

"I'll be sure to give you marks all over, baby," he whispered, moving his lips onto the side of JP's throat. He gave the racer another hickey, making sure the spot was read once he was done. Then, he moved to the other side of the neck, his chest rubbing along JP's filthy pecs, and kissed along his jaw. "I love you so much, James," Dandy whispered. He rubbed his head against JP's neck, nuzzling him as he closed his eyes. Those little kisses, the sound similar to little squeaks, filled the cockpit. He didn't want to let JP go. This little moment. Being here with JP in absolute privacy.

It was nice, really nice. Dandy shifted off of JP, becoming the big spoon as he cuddled his lover against the cool metal floor. "You're so pretty, James..."

\--

JP's breaths were still hot as Dandy kissed him and caressed his body. His own arms hugged Dandy's body whenever he could, clinging to him while they were close like this. Alone like this. "I'd like that..." His voice was getting softer and quieter. He tilted his head out of Dandy's way to give him space for what he needed to do. He felt the sucking on his skin and that little bit of pain as the little capillaries broke under his skin. 

He closed his eyes, sighing and feeling like he was melting into Dandy's hold and touch. His muscles relaxing and losing that tense energy they had held in them. "I love you too, I'm so glad we can be alone..." 

He smiled at the sound of those squeaky kisses but they began to feel quiet and distant like little birds in the morning light. His arms slipped off of Dandy's back to hang down onto the cool metal of the floor. He didn't feel when Dandy got off of being on top of him. Nor when Dandy moved to lay behind his body and hugged him. He thought he heard Dandy telling him he was pretty somewhere far away but he wasn't sure anymore. He, after all, was already asleep.

\--

Dandy noticed JP feeling still and raised up a bit. His boyfriend was asleep on the floor...

Shaking his head, Dandy kissed JP's cheek and looked around the room. The cockpit felt stuffy after that, making Dandy head over to the windshield and pop it open. He walked back over to JP's clothes, pulled out the switchblade comb, and began to restyle his pompadour. Taking in the view of the river, Dandy was silent with his thoughts empty. He closed the comb back up and tossed back onto JP's jacket. This day had really been a long one for him. Between the drag strip racing, the car sex, and the bar... not to mention getting the rental at the beginning of the day.

And now they just had sex in the cockpit of the Hawaiian Yankee. He saw on the rim of the windshield, his leg resting on its side as he took a deep breath of that fresh air. This time felt like the best time to reflect on the past few days and as he pulled back on his clothes, he did just that. Though, he didn't put on his blue letterman jacket. He folded it up and placed it under JP's head like a pillow, letting the racer sleep after such an exhausting day.

Pretty sure JP could sleep through anything, Dandy closed the window and commenced the transformation between mech to vehicle.

He was looking for a city where people didn't know about their reign of destruction. Dandy couldn't go back to the ship yet, he needed to get some supplies with the little bit of cash he had stashed away in his fridge: his BooBies reserves. As moments passed, Dandy parked the flashy red vehicle in a large lot. He walked back to JP, placing the racer's jacket over their naked body, and kept their clothes close by.

Then, Dandy leaped out of the Little Aloha and made his way towards the shop, leaving JP alone in the cockpit.

\--

He was a complete mess after that. His eyelashes wet with tears, his nose bloodied, his chest and abs smeared with cum. The combined sweat from two rounds of sex not to mention the lube and the load Dandy had placed into him. Hickeys and scratches colored his skin but it was clear he had loved it all. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

His breathing hitched sometimes but he was sleeping soundly. Even with the sounds and movement of the Hawaiian Yankee transforming back into the Little Aloha. JP didn't stir. The sways of the Little Aloha turning corners on the street rocked him gently. 

His mind played back things from the past few days, rarely anything that had upset him but all his favorite parts. They flowed into one another and to someone else, it wouldn't make sense but to him it all did. He would move his arm and see it but at the same time see himself reaching out for Dandy. He felt the happiness and saw it in his own face. He would see it in his eyes even if things had a hazy aura around them.

He dreamt of Dandy on top of him and his boyfriend's touches and scratching lighting his skin in the dark. He knew he laid on top of something soft and dark, his hands felt it like velvet and his eyes saw its shimmer. They had been wearing different outfits... had... and only when his eyes caught a flash did he realize they were being recorded. But he wasn't angry or afraid like before. His moan echoed in his ears and in his head. The flashes continued.

They were everywhere, asking him things. He was yelling something to one of the reporters as the two of them walked down an aisle between a group of people that parted for them. The stepped foot onto the track. He held his hand up, looking down and away from a group of photographers as he got into their yellow vehicle and pulled Dandy inside. Dandy wasn't wearing his letterman, his red shirt, or his blue pants. He was wearing an outfit fit for a race and the vehicle they were in was for two and it wasn't his Trans AM.

\--

The alien hunter was quiet as he walked into the store. It was much smaller than the one he and JP had been to, making it a bit easier to find what he was looking for. His eyes scanned the shelves, looking for anything to clean the inside of the cockpit with.

He gathered up wet wipes for JP, cleaning wipes for the cockpit of the ship, and towels for anything else he might need to clean. Dandy's arms were starting to get piled on as he also grabbed snacks for when JP woke up. Potato chips, chocolates, and even a cream soda.

Walking up to the checkout, Dandy also requested a large carton of smokes for JP. Ringing out the supplies, Dandy didn't make a single comment to the female cashier. Even her 'have a good day' made him only smile and nod up at her. To think that he went into his own funds for a place that he was obsessed with for this man... He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"You've really changed, Dandy," he mused as he walked back to the Little Aloha. He tossed the bags up onto the hood of the vehicle and climbed up, nearly slipping on the chrome. Dandy was tired too, but not as much as JP it seemed. He opened the windshield again, dropping in the bags first and then followed close behind. Dandy carried the bag over and knelt down next to JP, softly humming as he opened the wet wipes and started to clean off the racer.

\--

His hands gripped the steering wheel of their winged racing vehicle and then all of a sudden he was holding onto Dandy's shoulders. The rings on his hands were different. One of them on his left hand was adorned with a stone that had an ethereal blue-green glow like the comets he saw when stargazing. He gave me this. There was the belt again..or rather something made just for wrapping around his chest, Dandy was pulling it with one arm, his bicep bulging from the tug he put into it. The grin his man had was devious as he lay over disheveled red bed sheets.

He felt he couldn't breathe and he liked it but then it felt too real. He flailed, splashing in the water and Dandy came by to save him from the water on a board which he swore he had seen in the Aloha 'Oe. A tiger with its fangs bared. He was pulled up out of the water, his hair was pushed away from his face. The water wiped off, and then he felt a warm kiss on his lips.

Dandy moved away and his body hurt. His boyfriend sat beside him. He was hurt too but not as badly. Still, Dandy was wiping his chest down, whispering to him about how they were run into the retaining wall by another racing team. He then whispered back something about how his own wishes had worked to keep his love safe during that crash. Dandy hummed, his face soft. "I'm sorry, I should have seen them, Dandy. I always see them coming..." His voice was quiet but Dandy would be able to hear it in the silence of that aftercare that JP was mentally absent for.

\--

Dandy was still humming a little tune as he wiped down JP's neck, hopefully not pressing too hard as he cleaned off the dried cum. He then moved back down his lover's chest, being cautious to not wake up JP. As he finished getting the cum off, Dandy swapped out for a new wet wipe and cleaned JP's face. Then, he heard JP talking in his sleep.

"Wha?" Sorry? Sorry about who? Dandy's mouth twisted a bit at the corner and then he shrugged. He continued to hum, getting a new wipe and cleaned between JP's legs. Once JP was finally clean, or as clean as wet wipes could get him, Dandy placed a large towel over JP like a blanket. He kissed the side of JP's head as he went back to cleaning up the cockpit. This was normally QT's job, but he would rather not have to explain what these two did to make the inside of the cabin look like... this.

\--

His mind kept weaving events together like patchwork as it made them up and yet they all felt so real. He believed he could see it, hear it, feel it, and even smell it. 

He found himself bringing Dandy, QT, and Meow around a corner, presenting the crew with a larger ship. One that had a full kitchen and more utilities. Extra rooms that were large to do whatever they wanted with them and spots for all their vehicles. It was impressive. A massive star cruiser capable of swallowing up the Aloha 'Oe and slingshotting it out into space like a railgun. He spoke again, "Welcome to my Eldorado..." He laughed, one of his arms moving a bit before dropping back down to the cool metal floor.

He saw the garden inside of the star cruiser and the greenhouse inside that let QT grow food with him. The ship even came equipped with little cleaner drones that QT could interact with half his size but all dedicated to their purpose.

Dandy held him in his arms and they looked out into the twinkling darkness beyond one of the ship's windows. "Where are we?" Dandy telling him the names of constellations but he wouldn't hear it. "What was that? huh?" He couldn't understand. He kept dreaming and he kept forgetting as soon as the images and words came in. It felt like nothing. Dark inky blackness. No coldness and no warmth. A silent roar. It felt like forever and an instant at the same time.

\--

Dandy was cleaning the floor when he heard the sound of JP giggling and then a thump of his arm hitting the metal floor. The alien hunter squinted at the arm and then at JP. It seemed like every once in a while, Dandy would hear JP speak up, mumbling words, and his name. He then looked to the sky outside the vehicle. The sun was slowly moving toward the west, wanting to set and start another day.

"I can't have him up all night..." Dandy muttered as he walked over to JP. He leaned down, taking the towel off his partner, and started to slide those leather pants back onto him. Dandy was starting to look exhausted now after helping JP get his clothes on. Then, Dandy picked up the racer and waddled him over to the co pilot's chair. Sitting him down, Dandy reached into the bag and fished out the gifts he got for JP. He placed the snacks on the floor by JP's feet and then opened the carton of cigarettes. Pulling out one of the smaller pocket-sized boxes, Dandy opened it and fanned it in front of JP.

"Jaaammmeees," Dandy said in almost a hypnotic tone. "Wake your ass uuuup I gotta get us back to the Aloha 'Oe," he didn't sound super amused at the moment, the tired feeling starting to get to him. "Come on, baby. I need ya ta wake up..."


	21. --In Cahoots--

JP's nose caught the sweet scent of that box of smokes being waved under his nose. To him, it was like a liqueur, something akin to stewed prunes maybe even cherries. Earthen and pleasant but at the same time intoxicating. It pulled him from that darkness, his eyes felt heavy as did his head. His eyes were crossed but he looked ahead after a moment. 

"Ah, what-" he saw the pack and then looked at Dandy. "Where you get this? Huh?" He looked around the Little Aloha. It looked different but he couldn't tell why. He rubbed his eyes then stretched but stopped quickly when he felt some of Dandy's cum want to come out. When did he pull his pants on? "Did I tell you I love you?"

\--

Dandy flopped back into the pilot's chair once JP came-to. He had a tired smile on his face as he rested his elbows on his thighs. Giving JP a little wave, he heard his partner speak.

"I got them while you were asleep, soda pop," he explained and laid back in the chair. Stretching, he heard the next question. "You might have, you were talkin' a lot in your sleep," Dandy mentioned, his eyes closing as he took in more of the fresh air coming through the opened windshield. "But I do always love hearin' it," he giggled, looking at JP out of the corner of his eye.

"You sure are an active sleeper," Dandy commented as he hit a button to close the window. He was sure that was enough air to clear out the smell of their evening. Then, Dandy started up the Little Aloha, setting the radar to the location of the Aloha 'Oe. The ship then lifted up and took off into the sky. Thanks to the gravity build into the ship, these two didn't have to worry about being knocked around or having force thrust upon them. The ride was smooth, like being in a car. The river was right below them, making another perfect visual path for their trip back to the ship.

"I also gotcha some snacks," Dandy nodded his head towards JP's feet. "You're probably starvin' after all that."

\--

JP took the pack of cigarettes and looked at Dandy. flashes of the images he dreamed appeared as is superimposed over Dandy's current pose. He was buckled in this time and didn't feel much of the speeding off. He didn't really understand how since he was a planet-dweller rather than a star-farer. 

"Oh, I love snacks.." He pulled a cigarette out and placed it between his lips. He was still exhausted and began to chew. The cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Fuck. I'm sorry." He picked it up from his lap and placed it into his mouth completely this time.

\--

Dandy glanced over at JP as he chewed on the cigarette. He couldn't help but sputter with his lips, letting out a loud laugh as he saw JP pick the stick back up.

"I can't believe you tried eating that!" Dandy was practically in tears as he drove, wiping those little droplets from the corner of his eyes. "Well if you're hungry for more of those, I got ya a big carton like you wanted this mornin'," he added, thumbing to the back of the cockpit. "I also wiped you down and cleaned up the floor. There was blood and freakin' jizz all over the place," Dandy chuckled while he shook his head. "We're a buncha dirty perverts, ya know that?" That big grin just wouldn't leave his face while he spoke to JP. Dandy glanced back over at him, a little bit of blush on his cheeks.

"I've never had someone this into me. It's pretty... pretty wild."

\--

"Aw babe...you're so nice!" he raised his arms into the air. "I love yoouuu." His head drooped down into a nod from his exhaustion but he picked it back up. 

"I think I would have woked up if you cleaned me." He took out the filter from his mouth and put it in his pocket then leaned over to pick up the back of chips. He started to eat them first by sucking the flavor off of them and then eating the actual chip. "I tried to clean up the floor but it didn't come up all the way like when made a mess and I should try and -" his sentence became a jumble of words strung together. He thought he made sense.

"No, you were in me" JP pointed to himself. "You wish I was in you." He raised his arm a bit and shook his hand. "The wilderest." He ate more of the chips. "Just wait when I'm fuck, Stardust." He head tilted back for a quick moment of being passed out.

\--

Dandy was biting his lip, trying so hard to not laugh. He wanted to hear everything that his tired partner had to babble. What he said barely made sense and anytime it was perverted, Dandy let out a loud snicker.

"Heh! Yeah, we're the wilderest, baby," Dandy looked over his shoulder at JP, seeing that bead tilted back. "We're almost to the ship. Now when I park," Dandy stopped his train of thought.

"Ya know. Don't worry about it," Dandy smiled cutely. "I'll carry you into my room. I even got a shirt you can sleep in," he knew JP needed more sleep and he was game to join him.

It seemed it take longer to get to the ship than it did the other way around. Dandy packed the Little Aloha into the port of the ship, hearing it latch into place.

"Like music," Dandy hummed and stood up from his seat, stretching out his back for the hundredth time that day. He walked over to JP, leaning down to kiss his lips, and then tapped his shoulder with a fist-bump.

"Ready ta get some shut-eye? Again?" Dandy chuckled.

\--

JP jerked awake at the latching of the two ships. Thankfully he didn't scream. He thought for a moment that they had crashed thanks to the noise and movement. His poor heart thundered in his chest. He looked up at Dandy after the kiss and unbuckled himself. "Have to sleep...." He got up onto his feet and tried to climb onto his boyfriend's back. He was sore but a pleasant kind. It reminded him of how much fun they had. "I'm not walking. Y'gotta cart me over or carry."

\--

"That's about what I expected," Dandy smiled and leaned down, letting JP grab onto his back. He lifted the racer up with ease, surprisingly, and walked over to the back door of the cockpit. Hitting a panel on the counter that lined the back of the vehicle, Dandy was able to open the door. In a blink, it showed the different layers of doors, metal, painted woman, and then metal again. He slowly walked down the hallway, his arms supporting JP as he walked. In the distance, he heard faint talking.

Once the door leading to the hallway opened up, Dandy saw QT alone in the hallway.

"I thought I heard you two come in!" QT giggled and looked up at JP. "It looks like you wore him out with that trip. His hair is a mess," he commented as he let Dandy walk past him.

"Yeah I showed him the Hawaiian Yankee in action," Dandy replied as he opened his door. QT followed close behind him, lightbulbs flashing onto his screen.

"That's great news! Now with the Little Aloha fixed, we can leave this planet!" QT was practically spinning in circles around Dandy's room as the alien hunter rested JP down on the soft magenta couch. Dandy looked back at QT, a not too thrilled look on his face.

"Kitchen, now," Dandy frowned. The little robot had a look of worry on his screen as he drove off. Was he in trouble? Did he say something wrong? 

Dandy leaned down next to JP and reached under his couch. Among various magazines, trash and god knows what else, Dandy found a white t-shirt with a band name on it: Dropkix. He helped JP out of his jacket and his shirt, slipping the new one onto him, and kissed the hickey that was left behind. "Get some rest," Dandy said sweetly.

\--

JP watched as the doors opened between the Little Aloha and the Aloha 'Oe. "So that's what that was..." He referred to the noise and jostle that happened when the two ships interlocked. He kept his chin resting on Dandy's shoulder. His pack of smokes was held in his hand like a box of candies. No one was going to take them away. "Hey QT." He vaguely waved and didn't sound as enthusiastic as he had wanted to.

"We can't leave yet. Not yet. My honey! We have to bring her too!" He was placed down on the couch. He made sure to close his new box of smokes, putting them on the couch beside him as if it were going to grow legs and run off. He started to take off his boots and let them drop onto the floor. He allowed Dandy to help him into a different shirt, which he didn't pay too much attention to when it came to the design. He just knew it felt nice against his skin. "You should rest soon too, stardust." He yawned, "don't take too long to join me..." He got comfortable, rolling onto his side, and fell asleep once more. This time he didn't want to be woken up. The man needed his rest after that adventurous day. Would Dandy begin work on his Trans Am tomorrow? He hoped so.

\--

Dandy left the room, letting JP get a headstart on his sleep. Heading down the hall, Dandy had to think about what he was going to tell QT.

Once he reached the kitchen, Dandy opened the door and saw QT sitting on one of the stools.

"Are we going to have... A talk?" QT asked with a soft whine. His little digital eyebrow gave him a pitiful look. Dandy took a seat across from QT, letting out a sigh. "JP mentioned his honey. I hope she's okay. I didn't know he had a lady friend too."

"Hah? No, QT it's not like that," Dandy waved his hands down at the robot. "His Trans Am 20000. That's his honey. I have to help the old man guy fix it for JP. It's the least I can do for them," Dandy stood from the stool and walked over to the fridge, opening and looking inside for a beer. Cracking the can open, Dandy took a sip and sat back down on the stool.

"You fix cars?" QT asked. "This is the first time I've heard of it." Dandy was quiet, taking another sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I can fix it. It's not rocket science," Dandy muttered. Then, he nearly choked on his beer. "Oh shit! I left the growlers in the car!" He spat and jumped off the stool, bolting out of the kitchen and down the hall.

QT was quiet and looked at the bear empty can. He couldn't even tell Dandy what happened to Meow...

\--

JP got up on his own during the night to head into the bathroom. In there he took a moment to have a good look at himself. He saw Dandy's attempt at fixing up his hair which was messed up again from his sleep. He touched the hickeys on his skin and traced some scratches but stopped at the collar of the shirt he was wearing. Dropkix? Huh. He would have to ask Dandy what that was about.

He stepped back out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. It felt unbearably bright to his eyes but inside was QT sitting alone with a beer, some of it spilled on the table. It was quiet and a little weird. "Hey, QT...enjoying your beer? Haha, nice." he took water from the fridge, bumping it against the beer can on the table, and left just as he had come in. Only this time he was drinking water as he walked. He returned to Dandy's room and laid face down.

Wait..why was QT drinking beer? Could he really eat after all?

\--

QT didn't have a chance to respond as JP made his round in the kitchen and then back out the door. He then felt like he was in a revolving door as Dandy showed back up with the two growlers. Dandy was humming as he placed them in the fridge later.

"Dandy?" QT spoke up. Dandy moved back to his stool, sipping a bit more from his beer can. "We need to talk about Meow." 

"Huh? What about him?" Dandy swished the beer, listening to it sloshed back and forth. The last time he heard from Meow, he was with QT. 

The little robot looked down at the table in silence. Dandy says up, feeling uneasy.

"QT, where's Meow?" Dandy asked the urge to grip his beer can start to rise every second QT didn't answer.

"He's at the hotel, but he's worried about the alien. We need to get back into space A-S-A-P!" QT spelled out. He extended his arms, raising them up as he spoke. "I don't know how much longer you were planning to stay here, but we need to get back into space!"

"I promised to rebuild that car and I'm gonna do it," Dandy frowned, finishing up the can and set it on the floor. He stepped on it with his steel-toed boot, crushing it with ease. QT let out a little nervous whine at that. "What?"

"We can't wait until you're done. They know," QT gripped the table. Dandy raised his eyebrow. "They know about the alien in the room."

\--

Off in the distance and down the hall of the ship from within Dandy's room, JP yelled or maybe whined loudly. Dandy was taking too long and he wanted to hug or get hugged tonight. He was exhausted, sure. But he couldn't stay asleep. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaannnndyyyyyyy! When are you coming?"

He pulled off his leather pants, rolled them up, and waited. Then he unrolled them, pulled the belt off of the pants, and rolled them up again. "Well, I don't want to kill him..."

\--

Dandy faintly heard his name and waved it away. He pointed at QT.

"Get that alien outta there and bring it back to the ship," he tapped his finger on the tabletop. "I have a guest here and I can't be ditchin' him 'cause we need ta have an alien smuggled back into the ship," Dandy moved towards the door. Then, he made a phone gesture with this hand.

"If there's a problem, then call me. I'll be on standby all night. Take the rental," Dandy tossed QT the keys. He missed, bonking the little robot on the top of his headlight.

"Ow! I can't drive a car, Dandy!" QT whined. Dandy rolled his eyes and pointed in a direction.

"Then take the Little Aloha! I gotta head ta bed!" Dandy huffed and headed out of the kitchen and down the hall. QT looked at the crushed beer can and signed. He felt a lot like thars right now.

"I'm here~" Dandy sang as he entered the room. He set the lights to night mode and walked over to his couch. Dandy unzipped his boots and then his pants. He looked down at JP, seeing his shirt. "You can keep that. We have boxes full from our band days."

\--

JP looked a little upset, he tossed his pants at Dandy. "What took you so long? You weren't in the kitchen and I would know, I went! I even went to the bathroom in case you were there straining or something." He squinted and patted himself like one would pat the couch for someone to sit. "Come here.." He spread his arms out in a gesture for a hug.

\--

"I had ta grab the growlers outta the car," Dandy explained as he moved in, embracing JP. "QT was also whinin' about somethin'," he yawned. Nuzzling against that chest, Dandy looked up at JP. "It's a 'do it tomorrow' kinda thing."

Dandy pulled his legs up onto the couch, cuddling JP. He found himself kissing on JP's chest, his eyes closing.

"Meow can wait..." He mumbled.

\--

"I almost forgot bout those." JP draped his arms over Dandy's back. He let out a long sigh. "Cats always go out and come back later. He'll turn up. Don't worry about him" he smiled and let himself rest. Finally. This is what he liked and needed. He slept soundly for the rest of the night. No stirring. No waking and barely any talking. He slept through the morning without a problem even if there was a noise outside.

\--

Dandy was snoring on top of JP all night. His body like dead weight as he drooled on JP's new shirt. The two did sleep in past noon. 

Outside the room, however, was less peaceful. There was the sound of crocs squeaking and hushed yelling down the hall.

"Maybe they didn't follow us," Meow whispered. "We did get out of there pretty fast." QT was irate but stayed quiet.

"They'll know what the Little Aloha looks like!! It's bright red, Meow!" QT whined. He drove up to Dandy's door, opening it. There was only the sound of Dandy snoring, this time.

"Hello? Dandy? Sweet JP?" QT whispered. He drove up to the two, tapping Dandy. Dandy didn't budge. He continued to sleep.

\--

JP rolled over with Dandy against the backrest. His limbs were intertwined with Dandy's, he didn't need a blanket with this man around. In his sleep, he felt something was wrong and woke up to look over his shoulder at QT, "How was your beer? Was it good?" He looked at Dandy and pressed his head to his shirt. "By the way, why are you here? Is it important?" He covered Dandy's ears."It better be important. I woke up for this."

\--

Dandy was still out like a light, moving a bit to nuzzle JP's chest while in his sleep.

"I can't drink beer," QT whispered. He watched as JP covered Dandy's ears. "So I have some bad news. We need to move locations," QT said, his hand cupped next to his screen as he spoke to JP. "I and Meow came back from the hotel and they know about the alien. They put two and two together and they realized that we're in cahoots with you and Dandy. We think we're safe from them, but I'm worried that they'll be able to find us here. I don't know who all saw us drive to the junkyard. I didn't think anyone was following us, but you never know. I do see drones flying all over this city..."

Meow peeked his head in, looking at QT and JP. He saw Dandy still asleep, practically curled up on JP.

"We have the alien back on board, but I don't know how long we'll be able to stay hidden here," a little drop of sweat rolled down from Meow's brow. "Like, the old man told us that Dandy's suppose to help him with your car today, but we might have to hold off on that until tomorrow. We really need to get out of here," Meow walked over to the couple. "We need you two to take the rental and find a place to distract anyone that might be looking for me and QT. Once we find a place to hide the ship, we'll contact you two," he explained. Meow looked tense as he glanced towards the door.

\--

"Aw, did you two have a fun time at the hotel like me n Dandy? You didn't cause trouble did you?" JP smiled and gave Dandy's head a squeeze against his chest. His smile faded. "Wait so you told everyone all four of us are banging? Yo!! My reputation!" JP sat up quickly, he swung his legs off of the couch. "That's what cahoots means right!?"

He shook Dandy awake and pointed at QT and Meow so hard they could have sworn they felt it, "Dandy! These fuckers-- The camera guys are going to come after me now!"

\--

"What! No! It's not like that!" QT squealed. "Cahoots means colluding or conspiring together secretly!" He then watched JP shake Dandy awake. Dandy let out a sound as he was being tugged back and forth.

"Ack! What? Hah?" Before Dandy could even look around, he heard JP talking about camera guys. "Wha, wait? The news? Whaddya do?" He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and looked over his crew.

"We might have... lead the hotel to our location," Meow looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Dandy had a look of shock and then it turned into rage.

"How the hell didya manage that!?" Dandy shouted, getting to his feet and stomped over to Meow. Grabbing the feline by the straps of his green sarong, Dandy snapped. "You gotta be kiddin' me! What do we do now?! Where's the alien?" Dandy let go of Meow and headed out of his room, having a feeling he already knew the answer. QT raced behind the alien hunter as he stormed down the hall and into the lift room. Once in the room, he saw the alien inside the capsule and behind bars in one of the alien holding cells. Walking down to it, he had to think fast on a plan.

"We have to move to another town!" Meow called out from the top of the stairs that overlooked the lift room. "I know it's a hassle but we need you to distract any sort of news that might try to follow us!" Dandy stopped and turned his head towards the exit of the room. He then had a big smirk on his face.

"A distraction, you say?" Dandy grinned.

\--

JP closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll get the old man to follow the Aloha 'Oe." He whipped his arm out, swiping at the air with the back of his hand. "I guess I have to be the distraction again." he picked up his clothes and stood up from the couch. "I'm gettin' clean first." He opened his jacket and took in the smell of its inside. He shrugged and left the room to pick out what little else he needed from QT's room. He didn't take long getting clean and he stepped out dressed with the keys to the rental in his hand.

He returned to Dandy's room but didn't look comfortable, there was a bit of a look going on with his face. A sort of tenseness in the muscles around his eyes. The hickeys on his neck were prominent but what he had forgotten was just how long they would stay there on his skin. "Dandy, I'll wait for ya to get ready. I'm going to have a little drink and eat the rest of those chips you got for me last night." He left to head into the kitchen.

He looked into the fridge, taking out one of the growlers out. He sat at the table and twisted the top off to tilt the whole bottle and have a swig.

\--

Dandy was a bit worried when he heard JP's reaction to what was going on. To Dandy, JP sounded agitated. This was life with him, though. Acting without thinking. The consequence is not really being considered by the alien hunter.

And right now, JP was in the middle of this hell. He also noticed that JP was looking rough.

"Hey, guys?" Dandy walked up the steps to the main hallway of the ship. QT had been watching JP moved through a routine. "I want you guys to do the rest of this hunt on your own," he rested his hands in his pockets as he looked towards the kitchen. QT and Meow looked to one another and then to Dandy. Taking a deep breath, Dandy looked back at the boys. "Get the Aloha 'Oe to a new place. I'll stay with JP and the old and ta work on the Trans Am. If anything happens, contact me. We don't need ta have a distraction," he rubbed the back of his head. JP had already been through so much, between the rough sex and the overall adventures with Dandy...

He walked away from the boys, making his way towards the kitchen.

"We don't leave this planet until that car gets fixed," Dandy commented, his back to his crew. Then, he left into the kitchen and saw JP with the growler. He looked at JP, noticing that he did look like he had been through hell. The hickeys started to become red spots on his neck. His eyes look tired too.

"Hey baby, you doin' okay?" Dandy asked, taking the seat across from JP. "I still need a shower, but I wanted to check up on ya."

\--

Jp drew circles and squiggles on the growler's frosted surface between swigs. He looked up at Dandy, a smile tugged at his lips for a moment. "Hey," he answered. "I'm alright...I think. I'm used to a different life you know." He leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "Talking into microphones, chatting with cameras. Interviews. Going out to see the other racers. scoping out the competition -" he rested his chin on his palm. "-driving to keep my skills sharp and my wits quick."

He looked down at the growler. "I've never had this much sex in such a short amount of time...Let's be honest. I'm sore and I keep saying yes. I keep bending over because I like how it feels but when it's all done I know It'll hurt." He moved in his seat, shifting the way he was seated. "I used to have days where I did nothing at all. Days where I was looking for my next race. Getting ready. Those parties before it and the parties after it. The private parties too between racers in the after hours.." It had only been a few days with Dandy but he was also counting his time in the hospital.

He liked the cameras even if they made him nervous in the beginning but that was only because he had been with Dandy. It was his first time making it known that he was involved with someone. he craved that attention. He wanted to hear crowds but he just didn't want to wake up to them at his doorstep or trying to climb into his hotel room's window. He took another drink. "I think I just need a break from takin' it you know? A day or two."

\--

Dandy listened to JP's words and nodded. He was quiet as he looked at JP's growler. He closed his eyes, nodding, and placed his hands together.

"Then we can do that," he looked up, smiling at JP. Dandy moved his hand to JP's cheek, slowly rubbing it. "I was thinkin' about that yesterday while I was cleanin' you up," he had a little frown on his face. Dandy didn't know how he kept his energy up. His libido was insane in comparison to any other human, or alien in this case. He was able to bounce back like a champ the next day and go again. 

But JP, he wasn't like Dandy. He didn't have that element to keep going like that. He was a normal guy that was going at it with someone that was a little less than normal, so to speak.

"Besides, we gotta stick around your old man anyways!" Dandy beamed, wanting to brighten up the mood. "I'm sendin' the guys off with my ship to keep it safe. Meanwhile, we'll be stayin' here with the old man. We got the rental for goin' out and maybe we can sleep in his garage or somethin'?" He was rubbing his chin, a big smile staying on his face. Then, he had a little smug smile. "You don't want that guy knowin' that we're dating, so it will make it, ya know, less enticing ta sneak and freak." Dandy laughed and stood from the table. He leaned across it, kissing JP on the lips.

"I want you to recover. And if you want me ta suck your dick, just let me know. We don't gotta go hard. Just somethin' casual, ya know?" Dandy winked.

\--

"Aw, love.." JP tilted his head against Dandy's hand. He watched Dandy as he stood up hearing that whole plan of sleeping in the garage and how it might keep them from getting dirty. But he knew himself. I loved those spaces at least parts of them. He smiled after the kiss, his face going red. "We don't have to slow down you know. Just take it easy on my ass. I can't do that every day. You know I gotta be able to sit. That's what my job depends on." He bit his lip. "but I would like that though. a good suck. Not right now...I want to see your work first." He wanted to know what Dandy would wear to work. Would he have a shirt? What about no shirt?

He would have to find himself somewhere to lay down or mostly lay down. He really didn't want to stand and he didn't want to sit even more than that. "The old man doesn't know I like...men. He thinks I'm into women a lot more. I like them but not as much. I don't know why...maybe because I can't put anything into my mouth."

\--

"You can put tiddies in your mouth," Dandy blinked. Then, he shook his head, needing to not think about that part of his sexuality. Right now, he needed to focus on JP. "I mean like yeah, I get what you mean. You gotta tip-toe around him," Dandy did a little walking gesture with his fingers and nodded. "Trust me, if he brings up women, I can be totally honest with him. He won't even know I'm datin' ya!" He grinned. Dandy's passion for women and everything that made them attractive to him was something he had to hide from JP, but now he needed that passion to fool that old man Mole.

"But ya gotta promise me that you won't get jealous if I start soundin' really into women when I talk about them," Dandy tilted his head, scratching at his sideburn. "You have ta remember: I love you and I love women in general. It's just how I am," he glanced back at a picture that hung on the wall. It was a pinup of a woman, just like every other picture in his room or in his magazines. "If I could be passionate about how much I love you to your old man, then I would be," he had the sweetest smile as he said those words. "But I can't. Instead, I gotta talk about another passion of mine."

Oh. This man knew what he was going to talk about with that old man when he starts working with him. BooBies, BooBies, BooBies...

\--

"He gets very invested in his work so he might not talk a lot. His banter usually happens when his hands aren't busy" JP closed the growler. He got up and walked the few steps to the fridge to place it back inside. "I'll try not to get jealous, stardust. I need to learn that you're passionate about things the same way I am about racing. I could talk about it forever but what I like the most is feeling it." He looked at Dandy, "but with me, you can't feel your passion..you can just talk about it."

He headed to the entrance of the kitchen. He really wasn't walking how he usually did but he was also trying hard to hide it. "I have my smokes already. Let's go outside so your crew can move this ship outta here." He pulled the box out, opening it for a smell of its contents. "Mmm..."

\--

Dandy watched JP walk, listening to his words. He couldn't feel women while he was with JP, but he didn't need to while he was with him. That's what he should have said at that moment. Instead, Dandy nodded as JP pulled out the box of smokes.

"I gotta take a shower and grab some clothes first," he explained he followed behind the racer. Dandy moved his hand to JP's arm, a look of worry on his face. "Look," he took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he found the words he needed to say. That moment showed up again, letting Dandy finally vent his thoughts.

"You're different," he smiled. "You're a different kinda passion altogether," Dandy rubbed JP's arm. He was hoping that his words were coming outright. "You're what I need to feel," Dandy opened the door with the button on the wall, letting JP walkthrough first. "Right now, in my life, women come second. And I always want you to come in first, baby."

\--

JP paused to listen and he turned his head away from Dandy. He wasn't mad with the alien hunter, in fact, he was smiling. He liked being first. Most of the time anyway. He had spent so much of his life being last that hearing Dandy say those words made his eyes get a little glossy. "Thank you. I think I really wanted to hear that." He looked at Dandy after a few moments, "I love you...but you're so dumb, you know? Don't make me fuckin cry. I swear!" He laughed and gave Dandy a playful push on the shoulder.

\--

Dandy saw JP look at him, those little tears in the racer's eyes. That thank you was so wholesome and that playful push on Dandy's shoulder made him let out a giggle.

"Oh what? Is the Sweet JP really just a big softy?" Dandy leaned in, puckering up his lips. He kissed JP on the cheek and then embraced him. "I won't tell anyone that's you're as soft as you are sweet," his tone was so loving as he spoke. He then broke away from that hug and headed towards the hallway. "Okay, now I'll go take a shower! You gotta take that smoke break! I don't want ya bein' cranky all day," Dandy called back walked down to his room, looking for clothes. What he didn't expect made Dandy shout out.

"WHY IS THERE A USED CONDOM LAYIN' ON MY FLOOR?" He opened his door and let the latex bag full of cum hang between his fingertips. "Dude! Why didn't ya throw this away? I know this is yours!!"

\--

"Nooo..." He raised his hands to his eyes and used the base of his thumbs to wipe at the tears. At the kiss, he slapped Dandy's ass. He deserved it, he thought. for teasin' me! "Yea don't tell them! I might be sweet but they still think I'm cool!" He toyed with his box of cigarettes after the kiss.

"Go take a shower, babe. I'll wait for you on the couch out here." He walked to the couch, lying face upon it. Dandy's shout made his blood run cold. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He yelled back from where he lay. He hears the door open. "Oh, a condom?" Fuck it was the one from the other day. 

He sat up. "Because!"

He stood up and walked over with his odd new walk. This time he wasn't thinking about hiding how sore he was. "I wanted to show you how much I came and then I forgot! I thought I was going to be hot at the moment but now I realize I was stupid!"

\--

"That's so gross!" Dandy laughed, holding onto his stomach as he hunched over. "Th-this was up my ass!" He continued to laugh, nearly in tears as he shook his head. Fanning himself, he handed off the condom to JP. "Go throw this away, ya nasty," he was grinning. This man was the only person he had ever met that was on his level of perversion and even JP's level trumped Dandy's a majority of the time. Like right now. Thankfully, Dandy understood why JP was like that. Wanting to see Dandy proud of him for putting out like that.

"I gotta admit, as gross as that is, that is pretty damn impressive," he chuckled. "Now I gotta go take a shower after seein' that. I feel so... unclean," Dandy gave JP a big grin. As he walked back through the hallway door, Dandy looked over his shoulder. "Dirty man," he winked and headed back to his room to grab his clothes. Once he grabbed his white tank top, an identical pair of pants, and another pair of boxer briefs, he walked into the bathroom. He was still laughing to himself. God, his boyfriend was something else. And he loved whatever that "something else" was.

\--

"Oh it was wasn't it?" JP slapped his hands to his chest, bent back a bit, and let out a cackle like the ones when he raced. He took the condom and only laughed harder. "You really think it's impressive? That's exactly what I had hoped you would say." He stuck out his tongue, "I want to put one on and have you make me get all my loads out n see how much that is. This was just one." He watched Dandy go into the bathroom and he started to look for a bin to throw the used up condom. 

Eventually, he found a bin and placed it in there. He immediately went to the kitchen to take off his rings, wash his hands along with each one of those ten rings. He dried everything off on the sides of his black shirt. He then had a brilliant idea.

Why wait for Dandy outside when he could wait for Dandy in the bathroom? Pshh. He made his way to the bathroom door and let himself in. "I see you don't have a lifeguard here at your beach."

\--

Dandy let out a little shriek as the door opened. He covered his chest while he sat in the tube, suds were all over his face and sideburns.

"What the hell are you doin' in here?!" Dandy dipped into the bathwater a bit more, as if he was trying to hide. "Okay, so I wanted ta take a bath instead of a shower!" Then, he looked over his shoulder and saw that it was JP. "Oh damn I thought you were Meow," Dandy let out a sigh and fully turned around in the bathtub. JP's little joke made Dandy chuckle as he moved his arms to the edge of the tub.

"Oh really? I hate ta tell ya soda pop, but this is a bathtub," Dandy grinned, knowing that his boyfriend was teasing. He then thought back to the other day, about his conversation with QT about being clingy. It seemed that Dandy wasn't the one who was clinging around. JP went straight into his bathroom to see what he was doing.

And Dandy, a man that loved attention, didn't mind this at all.

"Watcha doin' in here, lifeguard?" He asked with a cute smile.

\--

JP walked toward the tub, he circled it a bit as he spoke. "Nobody of water is safe without a lifeguard. But you're safe now. Your lifeguard is here." He smirked and eased himself into sitting down nearby where he could watch up close. "I'm ready to save you if you start having trouble." Of course, JP didn't know how to swim. In fact, he was very good at getting out of the way of water. "So just relax and continue doing what you were doing."

\--

"Oh? Kay?" Dandy was a bit confused but he went back to taking his bath. Using his washcloth, he went back to scrubbing his skin. He didn't realize how flirty he was from the past few days. The cum. The sweat. He did feel disgusting while he washed.

But, thankfully that feeling was leaving. Dandy unplugged the bath, letting the dirty soap water leave the tub as he stood. Cover in suds, Dandy turned on the shower, letting it rain onto him as to start his second part of his bath. His hands moved through his wet hair, removing whatever pomade residue was left behind. Humming, he ended up forgetting that JP had been watching him. This backside to the racer, he gave it a sway as he started using the shampoo in his hair.

\--

JP thoroughly enjoyed the show as Dandy got himself clean. He wanted to get in and help but he didn't want to get his outfit wet and he had already taken a bath himself. He watched the sway of Dandy's hips and realized something. Dandy was always a little bit behind him when they walked. He never got a good look at Dandy's ass.

He wanted to see it as he walked and bent over. He wanted to slap and grab it. Just really get his hands on the man the way Dandy's hand was always grabbing him. James, you gotta stand up for yourself and get what you want. You wanna be looked at like you're the dom, then you gotta get to it in public. He pressed his hand to his face and whispered. "Okay..."

\--

Washing his black hair out, he thought he heard JP.

"Hm?" He turned his head, eyes shut to avoid soap from burning them. Dandy finished rinsing off and stepped out, grabbing his pink towel off the toilet seat and dried off his body. Wrapping it around his waist, Dandy walked over to JP and kissed his cheek.

"Almost done," he reassured JP. Slipping on his clean clothes, Dandy confined to hum a tune. He then started to style his hair. "I really do think it'll only take couple weeks until we get your honey up and runnin'," Dandy commented.

\--

"Take your time," JP said as if they weren't kind of short on time as it was. He watched how Dandy styled his hair and all the care he put into moving each strand into place. "I feel at a loss without her you know. My vehicle is such a big part of my identity to them. sometimes I really feel like I've lost my legs."

He wondered how much money he had left after the rental, the meal at Ironside, The hotel stay, and paying to have the old man fix Dandy's Little Aloha. How fast was he burning through it? "By the way, I'll bring you anything you want to drink or eat while you work. I want to make sure you're feeling fine. So tell me when you feel you need something. Yea?"

\--

Dandy did the finishing touches on his hair, did a finger gun gesture at the mirror, and the. Turned to JP with a big smile. He grabbed his jacket, placing it over his white tank. 

"Sure thing! I'd probably just want somethin' cheap. I'm pretty easy ta please in the food department," Dandy explained as he opened the bathroom door. Walking down the hall he saw Meow and QT hanging around next to the door leading to the cockpit.

"We're ready to take off," Meow looked a bit worried after earlier. But Dandy's winning smile made that fear lift from his conscience.

"Just take care of her once you find a place, a'right?" Dandy gave the feline and little punch on the shoulder. Meow nodded. Then, oddly enough, QT rushed to Dandy's leg and hugged it.

"You be careful too," QT looked up at Dandy. The alien hunter rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to make of this. This was so sweet... Then, QT spoke up again. "Without you, we don't have a distraction on alien hunts!"

"GOT 'EM!" Meow laughed, QT joining in. Dandy's face went red, thinking it was a legitimate tender moment.

"You dumbass," Dandy huffed. He had a little smile tucked away as he looked towards the lift room's door. "I'll kick your ass once we meet back up. I can promise you that."

Dandy took JP outside and the two watched as the Aloha 'Oe took flight, driving off to another part of the planet.

"Her take-off would so make you nut," Dandy grinned, tilting his head towards JP.

\--

JP looked up at the Aloha Oe, feeling the gusts of wind and heat as it got ready to take off. When it did take off, his eyebrows raised up. His mouth hung open. It took Dandy's words to make him close it. "As if! I get like 5gs in my trans am when I drive it! Maybe even more! People pass out in it!" He closed his eyes and turned his blushing face away from Dandy. "I got all excited in the Little Aloha because it'd been a long time since I've felt that kind of stuff. But I'm used to way more forces than that..."

He cleared his throat, "So let's go find the old man, come on." He took Dandy's hand and pulled him toward the cherry red ship's garage where they had last seen his mangled Trans Am. He made dandy walk in front a little and slapped his ass with both hands. "Go go."

\--

Dandy jumped, his legs kicking up a bit as he let out a yelp. He looked back at JP. Slapping his ass? This man was just talking about taking it slow and now he was teasing him?

This man welcomed that change, for sure. 

Dandy walked into the ship, feeling the heat of the garage and the smell of oil. He was feeling nostalgic for a time before the boys. A very, very faint feeling.

"Mornin'! Need any help with that?" Dandy grinned, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he strutted over to the old man


	22. --No Homo--

Inside was the only man with large pieces of metal He was drawing shapes on it, shapes he would cut out and bend to form in the belly of his ship. "JP! Dandy! I had been wonderin' when you two would show up." Old Man Mole waved one of his hands. "I'm cutting out the new chassis for his machine. The old one is far gone. It'd be a coffin on wheels if I tried to fix it." He crawled to his cutter and began to follow the lines he had drawn. 

"You can get started with takin out some of his things from inside the car. Then you can take out the seat." Mole stopped his cutting and lifted up his welding mask. "We gotta take everything that works." He lowered his mask, "We'll make more progress if we work on different things right now."

JP went to sit down on top of a stool. He spun in it once and walk-scooted it closer to where Dandy would be working. "The old man keeps his tools over there in that big metal storage that's bolted to the wall." he gestured to some red drawers.

\--

"Got it," Dandy gave Old Man Mole a thumbs up and took off his jacket. He tossed it to JP.

"Mind holdin' this for me, JP?" He asked, trying to remember to not use any sort of pet names. Dandy had to play it cool, be a bit macho around Mole. Not that he really had to try all that hard. Just don't show that he had feelings for JP. Dandy walked over to the metal storage, checking it out, and pulled out a socket wrench set. Hopefully, this was something he would need. He hadn't worked on a car in who knows how long. The last time he tried to repair one, he just kicked it and somehow it helped.

With the Trans-Am 20000, it was going to take a bit more than just a kick to help fix it.

Dandy walked over to the car, noticing that the doors were already taken off. He dipped his head inside, looking at what he had to work with. The seat was still intact, making it look like an easier chore than what Old Man Mole was dealing with. While he removed the strap from the seat, Dandy was thinking about what else he could do to help. All he could really do was help put things where they belonged on the new ride with Mole's guidance.

Next, he worked on unbolting the seat. His eyes would look up once in a while, checking on what JP was doing.

\--

JP caught the jacket and began to fold it nicely before setting it aside on a clean surface. "I don't mind." He smiled a bit. Dandy got to work and JP got into watching him. He watched The old man too if only out of curiosity at what he was doing but when the cutter started going, he knew he couldn't watch. That shit was too bright.

Even though he wasn't doing anything, he was pretty engrossed in every detail and movement that Dandy made. He used to watch Frisbee work and now he could do it with Dandy. The old man always assumed JP wanted everything done right but didn't know that his attention to detail went further than that. He was eagle-eyed, just like during races. How was Dandy holding that socket wrench? what did he do with it? Imagine him holding you like that.

\--

Dandy would catch JP's gaze and then look at the old man. When Mole wasn't looking at them, which was a majority of the time, Dandy blew the racer a kiss off of two fingers. Then, he worked on wiggling the seat out of the car. The alien hunter rocked it on the tracks, fighting with how it was hooked in.

"Get! Off!" Dandy demanded as he pulled. The chair finally lifted out of the wrecked Trans Am. "HAHA! Ain't so now tough, are ya?" He grinned and then moved the chair to the side. Dandy wiped the sweat from his forehead and called JP.

" 'Ey, JP! Could you go and get me a drink from the fridge?" Dandy asked. He then walked towards Mole, glancing at what he was doing. He would avert his eyes from the sparks, his hair too. He had a long history of igniting his pompadour.

\--

JP clearly liked those blown kisses, he covered his mouth to hide he smile but his eyes still showed happiness. He got up to look at the trans am's seat and pulled it to the side. He was going to sit down on it but first, he had to retrieve drinks for the guys. "On it." 

He jogged to the fridge and looked in. It was stuffed to the brim with drinks. He pulled out three and instead of popping them open himself, he brought them to the old man. "Hey, can ya open these?" JP smiled. He never got old of seeing the old man open bottles.

Old man Mole stopped his cutting tool and lifted up his visor. "Ah, ya want some water? Let me take those." He took a bottle in each hand and interlocked the edges of the caps. In a quick movement, all three caps flew off. He held one bottle out to JP and another to Dandy. "Drink up! Ahahah!"

"I love it when you do that! I should have brought four!" JP took his bottle and took a drink. Refreshing! He then went back to his Trans Am's seat to sit down and enjoy being hugged by it. Hell, he felt cradled. It was perfect and made just for him. He could sleep in this seat and he had done so before. It was just so nicely reclined and his legs held up at such a comfortable angle. The only thing missing were those leg slings under the steering wheel to keep his legs up below the knees.

"Wait a minute." The old man said. "Somethings up."

Fuck. Shit. Damn. JP felt himself get nervous. Had they been caught!?

Mole knew his friend and quickly noticed how the racer had walked to have a seat. He saw that worn down face and those hickeys on his neck. "JP." He set his tool down and quickly crawled to the racer. "Did ya steal someone's girl and get beat!? You sneaky bastard!"

"Ah!" JP waved a hand in the air. "Yea. I hooked up with a broad with three sets of racks. A pair of horns and-" he held up four fingers. "Two sets of tits. Of course, she had a man n he saw the love bites. So we got in a fight." The racer shrugged. "What're ya gonna do am I right?"

\--

Dandy was drinking his water and resting his arm against the destroyed Trans Am while JP walked to take a seat. He was zoned out a bit, thinking about what to do next when Mole spoke up. Dandy thought he meant with the ride and quickly turned to see the alien man speak behind him. The way he addressed JP made Dandy squint his eyes.

Wait, what? Dandy thought as he watched the old man crawl over to JP. Was he in trouble? Then, he heard those conclusions from the old man. The idea of JP stealing someone's girl.

Dandy snorted with the water in his mouth. He had to cover his nose, making sure none came out when he held back his laugh.

JP didn't even look at women from what Dandy could tell and when the racer tried to describe her, even he was a bit lost on trying to picture her.

Three sets of racks? Tits? Wait, two sets of tits? He was grinning. JP was horrible at lying and Dandy was dying inside, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah he got in a fight, alright," Dandy took another sip of his water. Then, he walked over to JP's seat. Watch a real dumbass bluff, JP.

"I still can't believe that chick you scored with," Dandy shook his head. "You shoulda seen her, Old Man. She had some great hooters." Dandy pressed his lips to the water bottle, the corner of his mouth curled up into a smile. "I didn't get ta see the fight. Guy kicked JP's ass real good by the dumpster outside the bar," he shook his head. Dandy looked to JP, trying to help the narrative. "I knew somethin' was up with Tits for Days walked back in with some other guy."

\--

"Sweet JP can get anything he sets his eyes on. Be it the prize or a lady." JP smiled. He felt so damn full of himself. It wasn't too far fetched anyway. A woman with horns and four tits? It's not like he hadn't fucked someone similar in the past. "I'll show ya next time we go out for drinks, Dandy." 

"Ya don't gotta prove nothing. I've seen it. A babe hanging off both arms." Mole grinned and mimicked a higher pitched voice. "Sweet JP. Sweet JP! Take a photo with me! Come with me! I want to take care of you! Sweetie boy, you need some loooove." He laughed even harder, "and then you take them to the pit garages coz you can't wait to get off the track!" It was the same story JP had told Dandy.

\--

Dandy closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"That sounds like one helluva life, JP," he smiled. Dandy finished off his bottle of water and looked at the Trans Am. There was a feeling, deep down, that started to brew a bit.

JP could of had any girl he wanted. All of them could just flock to JP after a race and just spread their legs for him without him even asking. Bending over because he was Sweet JP.

"Hey, I'm gonna go step out and get some air," Dandy placed his a hand in his pocket. "It's a bit stuffy in here." He walked outside the mechanic's garage, his back resting against the warm metal.

The old man's words buzzed in Dandy's ears. A babe hanging off both arms. Women. Real-life women. Dandy lowered his head.

He felt jealous of the life JP had. To be a racer and to have women practically crawling all over you. To think JP didn't want something so amazing.

Instead...

Dandy felt a bit emotional for a moment.

Instead, Sweet JP wanted Space Dandy. Just some guy off the street that treated him right and gave him love. Real love.

"I guess one is enough for some," Dandy smiled, taking in a deep breath of fresh air and then exhaled. He shouldn't be jealous of a man who was dead. That JP was no longer around in this life, he died as soon as that crash happened at Yellowline.

He was a new man and Dandy was the only babe hanging off that racer's arm.

Dandy walked back inside the ship, trotting over to the Trans Am.

"So, were they hot, Old man? Nice asses?" Dandy asked, a big grin on his face. "Humans or aliens? Color me curious."

\--

"It's a pretty good one I guess." JP admitted and drank some more of his water, "You feel like they love you." Feel like. They never actually did. They just wanted you for fame and money. "For some people, that's all they want." 

Mole teased JP a bit about his inability to wait to take the ladies home as Dandy left the garage to head outside. Little did he know that JP still had that short wait fuse with Dandy. The alien hunter would come back to the old man tossing his empty and crumpled drink at JP, "Ya should share the ladies with me!"

JP shook his head and then waved at Dandy. "Got your air?"

"Oh, you bet. JP always picked the real pretty ones. He has an eye for detail you know." Mole scratched at his nose with his index finger. "He really loved getting with Supergrass women if I'll tell ya the truth. They're all women and sexy as hell. They even got magic."

"The Supergrass planet is home to a race of all women. They’re among the most perfect form of woman you'll ever get." JP reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette to smoke. He lit it and blew a smoke ring at the old man. "Beautiful faces. Perky, bouncy tits. Hips like this.." he gestured with his hands. "And an ass to die for...firm and you could just-" he clapped his hands together. "Slap that." He continued his description of the legs these women had. Smooth and strong with curves in all the perfect places. "There's a pair of superstars called the Super Boins. I kind of want to one day have a got at both of them...but I doubt they'll ever talk to me. They got into Redline."

\--

Dandy listened to the story about the perfect world with the perfect women. He was quiet, nodding, and picturing what they might look like. Perky breasts, amazing hips, and the perfect asses...

"Damn..." Dandy mumbled under his breath. That sounded like one of his wet dreams, only this one was real. He knew that if he ever went there, he would never want to leave. It was hard for Dandy to pick up from JP what was a lie and what was the truth when he spoke. Sometimes, he did sound interested in those women. Dandy wouldn't blame him, though. That sounded like paradise.

"I can imagine. Sounds like that's a place for gramps ta go when he retires, eh?" Dandy nudged the old man, grinning like an idiot. "If ya ever win a trip to Supergrass, ya gotta take us along with ya. I know that me and soda-" Dandy stopped dead sentence and cleared his throat. "Me 'nd Sweet JP would love to go there!" He laughed. "I almost said soda," Dandy was working on his recovery from that slip-up. "Guess I need ta get another drink or somethin'. It's so hot in here, damn!" He fanned himself, tugging at his collar to get some air.

\--

"You betcha!" Mole pointed at Dandy. "The man still gots it!" He looked at JP. "How about you find a race on Supergrass so we can all go n chase some skirts?"

"I'm more interested in finding the closest races to me right now. I gotta get fuel for my Trans Am and you know that fuel ain't cheap!" JP crossed his arms. "Dandy, there's some beers n sodas in the fridge in the back. You'll know which one it is because it's got magnets all over it."

"Ya should switch to that new-fangled solid fuel that liquefies. The trans am could run for much longer with the same space's worth of fuel, JP." He pointed at the car's back end. Most of that space was dedicated to a large fuel tank.

JP made a face. He didn't like it.

Mole let out a hard sigh, "Why do ya gotta be like this JP?"

"The nitros! They only work on liquid fuel, old man!" JP raised both his arms, a bit of water from his bottle spilled out. "I need them. It's my winning edge!"

"One of these days you'll get yourself killed! I don't know what it is with you trying to go so damn fast. But if that's what you want..then...I have no choice. You're paying fer yer own coffin."

\--

Dandy listened to the two discuss a different fuel solution, one he had never heard of. What was interesting was that JP was more "set in his ways" than the old man was. This was something Dandy really respected.

"JP likes what he likes, I suppose," Dandy shrugged, walking around the Trans Am. When he made it to the rear left-side tire, Dandy squatted and took a look at it. The rim was already taken off, but he still looked it over. If it wasn't for Frisbee being a bastard, he wouldn't have met JP. He then stood up again, walking over to the two as they talked.

"Got anything else for me ta do?" Dandy asked. "We still got a lotta time ta kill."

\--

The Old man and JP stopped bickering about the fuel. Mole's welding mask flopped onto his face as he nodded, he flipped it back up. "Just tear it down. Find everything that works. If it's got blood on it, I got a thing to clean it right off."

He pointed at JP, "Come here, you need ta help me carry these metal pieces. I know yer strong even I can't press those pedals to the metal like you."

"Why didn't you just cut em inside?" JP groaned and got up. He lifted up a piece of sheet metal and waited for the old man to pick one up as well.

"I gotta keep an eye on you goofs. Let's see if you can tell what these pieces are." Mole started to walk through a door that raised up, rolling into itself. Many more machines were in there for all sorts of bending, folding, hammering, and drilling. Anything the old man needed, it was in there and what wasn't there, he could order.

"Mmf.." JP blew smoke out his nose like an angry bull blew steam. "Where's your cart? we could put these on there..."

\--

Dandy gave Mole a nod and looked over the Trans Am. Or, a least he acted like he was. Dandy kept his eyes on JP, seeing how he carried the pieces of metal. He could practically see the muscles in those legs flex as JP walked. Then, he saw JP blow smoke out of his nose while he griped at the old man.

Dandy felt a little blush and hid inside the totaled car.

JP smoking. That's what was causing this blush? The way he blew out that smoke. How cool he looked as he spoke with it between his lips. He wanted those lips so badly.

He then started to try to remove the steering wheel. Goddamn it, he was craving JP. Dandy worked fast, dropping his tools as his thoughts raced. Sex while JP was smoking. Letting JP look down at him while he blew smoke out from his nose.

Dandy let out a sigh, these feelings needed to stop while he was trying to work. Save it for later, he thought as he continued to take apart the Trans Am.

\--

Inside the belly of the ship, the metal pieces were refined and folded to create the new outer panels for the Trans Am. A different machine was working on the chassis, bending and bolting the basic structure of the machine. It was loud and the ship's heart, its engine, beat its 14 massive cylinders beating to power those assembly machines. 

JP set his piece down, his hands on his hips. "It's been a long time since I've been back here. Things have changed. I remember you didn't have that thing there..."

They talked a bit about the new tools Mole had acquired with the money of the last machine he had made for JP. The streamlining of the process was amazing. The machines did a lot of the hard work for him and he could dedicate himself to the personal touches such as his expert welding.

The two men moved back and forth, taking the metal panels to the back. There was a lot of waiting on JP's part and eventually, he started bringing out the formed pieces for the chassis. These basic pieces would be the cornerstone for the whole vehicle and the old man had to make sure everything was perfect. He didn't want to see JP's angry side. Not only was he annoying because he wouldn't shut up about what was wrong but the man could throw some serious punches.

\--

Dandy had a fight with the steering wheel. He then looked up from the Trans Am, needing a moment to think. He couldn't see JP or the old man, but he did hear work being done in the distance.

After a while, Dandy finally figured out how to remove the wheel itself. He wanted JP to have this and his seat for sure. You couldn't buy a seat or a steering wheel that had the same feel as these did. Dandy had a bit of a loving look on his face until he spotted the dried blood on the rim. He had a feeling he knew where that came from and shook his head.

After moving the wheel to the new pile of old parts, Dandy decides to explore a bit.

He followed to where JP was and bumped the racer's shoulder.

"Havin' fun yet?" Dandy asked cutely. He wanted to kiss JP when he greeted him but looked to the old man. Once these two were out of this garage, Dandy was planning to cling and kiss on JP. Hopefully in the rental...

\--

"I want to say yes but...no." JP looked a little annoyed, "Doesn't the old man know I don't do this kinda work? I'm a driver, not a mechanic." he said despite his clear ability to lift. He really was spoiled by his life enough that he just didn't want to help. "I really should be doing my workouts to keep sharp and leave this all up to you two"

Mole rolled his eyes, "Ya know, workin's a workout JP. What're you gonna do? Run around? Do some jumpin' jacks?" He scooted over and welded another part. "Do ya need me to call Frisbee to come n calm ya down?"

"Fris- No..." for a moment JP did wish he was with Frisbee...if only because that bastard had all his gear to keep in shape. Those weights to work out his back and neck muscles and the ones for his legs too. Had it been weeks? Months? Since he had really worked out and he noticed it when he ran. He had spent so long just laying on his back that his endurance had suffered. But then again, he really didn't want to see Frisbee. He could get all that stuff again but...the Aloha 'Oe didn't have another room to spare. Shit. "I'm fine. I don't need him." Instead, JP took off his jacket and found himself somewhere to hang onto and began to do pull-ups.

Mole responded in a quiet voice, "I don't know. Sounds like you need yer friend. He knows you more than I do. You two grew up together."

\--

Dandy noticed the hesitation when Frisbee was mentioned. Instead of chiming in and mentioning how he had weights on his ship, he let Mole talk. His mentioning of JP needing his "friend" sent a stab through his heart.

Mole had no idea who he just said that in front of. Dandy looked over at JP, seeing the racer doing pull-ups.

"Yeah, I have some weights on my ship too," Dandy commented. "So uh," he quickly moved his head to look at Mole. "JP has a friend? I had no idea," Dandy placed his hands on his hips, straightening out his back. Sorry JP, baby. Your man has to play along.

"I've never heard of Frisbee."

\--

"Yea. His friend, mechanic, and also a shifty bastard." Mole looked at JP who was still doing pull-ups. "He got JP into trouble. Landed the boy in prison. Tsk. What do you see in him, James? He's not who the boy he once was!"

JP didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say because if he did say something he could hurt Dandy or he could reveal that he had parted ways with Frisbee already. Instead, he just kept working his arms. He looked toward the floor, his face serious due to him focusing on the pull-ups.

\--

Dandy watched JP, seeing how he didn't respond. He knew JP didn't still like Frisbee, but it was awkward as hell that the old man didn't know about Frisbee and JP splitting.

"Man tossed JP into prison?" Dandy shifted his hands to his pockets. "He does sound like a real piece of work." Then, Dandy pointed to the sheet metal. 

"I can probably lift more than lady killer over there," his voice was teasing, but there was a little bit of salt that rolled off that tongue of his. Even though Dandy knew why JP was being so standoffish about Frisbee, he still felt bitter about him not telling Mole the truth:

He and JP were an item.

And Dandy wanted to prove that he could replace Frisbee in every way by helping fix the Trans-Am 20000. He was doing this to try to impress JP and right now. 

Right now he really wanted to flex.

"JP is supposed ta stand and look pretty. You got me ta help you out," he thumbed at his chest.

\--

"JP took the blame for Frisbee n got himself locked up. I don't know what he was thinkin'. Why would you go through that just for some friend." Mole turned his welder off. "Go to the back n check if the machines are done with the next piece for this thing."

"Pssh.. lady killer.." JP smiled a little. He did like that nickname.

He let go of the bad he had found and landed on his feet. "I need another smoke. I'll leave you two alone for now. You know where to find me." He walked out of the garage's entrance and climbed up to his favorite lookout spot on the red ship.

"What's up with him? You not lettin' him smoke?" Mole watched JP leave and then got up. He was really considering calling up Frisbee to take care of his attitude."Let me help ya get those pieces from the back."

\--

"Nah, I let him smoke," Dandy said with a little smile. "The guy just doesn't like ta smoke around me, I guess." Dandy followed the old man to the back, lifting up any sheets he needed. With a grunt, Dandy spoke up again.

"I should, hng! Really thank you for fixin' up my ride!" Dandy said through his teeth. Once he picked up the sheet, he took a breath. "Whenever you're free after this build, how's about I take ya into space and to a place called BooBies?" He said with a sly grin. Dandy walked over to Mole with the sheet. "We'll take JP along too. I can tell that guy needs a lighten up a bit." Then, his feelings came through as he spoke up again.

"Look, I know he's been goin' through a lot lately. It's why I've been stickin' around him. He needs someone to watch his ass after that crash. You know it wrecked more than his car," Dandy sighed as he walked with the metal. His face went soft while he spoke. Then, he looked over at Mole. "Let's focus more on this car for him, a'right? James really needs this in his life right now."

\--

"No need ta thank me, pal. James paid for yer ride." Mole worked on getting more welds done. These were just to hold for now. He would have to really get in there and affix everything with a lot of care tomorrow. The basic shape was taking form already but it was still a long way to go."BooBies? Never been there. What's it like?" 

"Don't worry about him. He gets like this all the time. The lil punk is moody." The old man thought that all JP needed was some more woman. "I bet he's like this coz he got his ass kicked. He doesn't like throwin punches...takes a lot for him to do it. So he ends up taking a beating." Of course, Mole knew that JP really loved his car. That's why he was such a prick when it came to the details. But it just meant that it challenged his own ability to modify and build. "This new car for JP...its based on an upgraded spec sheet Frisbee made after that crash. Two nitros was enough but JP wanted more. Frisbee wanted more for JP."

\--

Dandy didn't even elaborate more on BooBies. He felt his stomach twist the more Mole talked about Frisbee.

These upgrades were based off of Frisbee's ideas. Frisbee wanted more for JP. Dandy bit his lip. Why did Frisbee want more? To watch JP crash again? Dandy thought as he watched Mole work. 

Hr couldn't take this talk anymore.

"I'm gonna go check up on JP," Dandy was already walking away from Mole while he spoke. Then, he stopped and glanced back at the old man. "Warn JP if you do get that guy here, will ya?" That's the last surprise that racer would probably want.

Dandy stepped outside, looking around for JP.

"Baby? Baby where 're you at?" Dandy called out. He then smelt that faint cigarette smoke. But where was it coming from? "JP, we gotta talk."

\--

"Warn?" The old man glanced at Dandy for a moment. "Right, so he can come back from where he is." He watched Dandy leave and continued his work. It was getting late in the day and even if he did call Frisbee. The green alien wouldn't show up until tomorrow most likely.

JP had climbed the side of the garage and sat at the top of the curve. His boots were perfect for it, keeping him from sliding as he had climbed. He looked out and blew some more smoke. He heard Dandy's voice calling him by a pet name. "I'm up here." He stuck a leg out from beyond the ledge and waved it around. "What do you want to say?"

\--

Dandy looked up at JP, knowing he couldn't climb that with his boots.

"Your old man is really wantin' ta get that Frisbee guy here," he explained. His focus moved off of JP and towards the evening sky. He rested his arm on the metal and took a deep breath. 

"I don't know what ta do if he does show up, baby," Dandy slid his back against the metal wall and sat against it. "He's your ex, ya know? He treated you like shit and I'm not one ta just stand by and be okay with that," he looked up, barely catching a glimpse of JP's leg. "Do ya want me around if he shows up? I mean, I'm not good at faking that I like someone."

\--

"I know. I heard him and I felt a squeeze in my chest and not the kind I like. It was....like a vice." JP had felt some panic and when he felt himself breathing faster and faster he had let himself out for a smoke break. He could focus on breathing slowly.

I don't know what to do either..." he had been making circles over the dusty red metal the whole time he had been outside. He didn't want there to be a fight for him in front of the old man but if he wanted to take a large chunk of Frisbee's money he had to...play along. He wouldn't have to do it for that long right? "You were doing pretty good so far in my opinion."

\--

"Thanks," Dandy smiled and looked back out at the junkyard. This had been his home for almost a week and there was a bit of a nostalgic feeling coming from the site. He rested his head to the side as if trying to talk to JP through the wall. "I guess I'll have ta play along too," Dandy stood back up and tried to see JP up on the roof again.

"Wanna help me up there? Or do ya wanna get down here and go get somethin' ta eat? Today just flew by," Dandy had a little smile. He couldn't put on a big grin right now. There was a bit of worry the plagued his mind. What if Frisbee tried anything? What if Frisbee did ask for JP back? How would JP react? Would JP want to be back with this mystery suited man? They were childhood friends, after all. And when it came to Dandy: they had barely known each other for a full week. Was their history going to trump the relationship these two had been growing during this trial boyfriend event?

"I'd kinda like to drive today too," Dandy added. "Just get some food and eat in the rental."

\--

"I'll come down. Just be behind me in case I slip. There's a real steep area further down." JP moved and started his climb down. He was trying to be careful because in the past he had his fair share of falls. None of them from the top though. He made it down safely and jumped down when there were only a few of those ridges left. 

He hugged Dandy, squeezing him tight in his arms. "Let's get something to eat." He loosened his hold on the alien hunter, "The old man has his own stash of things but I never liked his cuisine. Must be his home planet's dishes. either way, we don't have to worry about him." he placed the key card into Dandy's hand.

\--

Dandy watched JP, his arms out to guide the racer in case he did slip. As if he had done this hundreds of times before, JP made it down without an issue. That hug was something that Dandy needed after what he had just experienced with the old man. A reminder that he and JP were together.

"Oh yeah? I'll take your word for it," Dandy smirked and took the keycard. He looked around as if making sure no one could witness his kiss to JP's lips. "Let's get goin', handsome!" he smacked JP's ass with a grin and then ran to the rental. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. No, Dandy. Remember last time. 

He then jogged backward, pulling up next to JP.

"Ya know what? I got a better idea," Dandy smiled sweetly and moved his hand out to JP's. He walked with JP to the rental, glancing up at the sky every once in a while. It seemed that the clouds were sparse, a much better weather report than yesterday's. As they walked over to the rental, Dandy used the keycard to open the driverside. He opened the door, unlocked the ride, and walked JP over to the racer's side.

"Feel free ta smoke in the car," he commented and kissed JP on the cheek. "I don't mind. I really don't mind."

\--

JP happily took Dandy's hand in his as they walked to the rental. "You really like my ass, don't you? I can feel it in the way you slap it..the grab at the end pulling it up." he reached over to place his hand on Dandy's chest, just feeling that meat there. 

He sat down on the passenger side and looked up at Dandy. "I don't think big dick would like if I smoked in his rental, love." He snickered and closed the door.

-

\--

Dandy got over on his side and gave JP a big grin.

"Big Dick probably wouldn't be cool with you jizzin' on the back seat, but that didn't stop ya," Dandy laughed, finally getting that smile that went from ear-to-eat. He leaned over the center console and kissed against JP's jaw. "But do whatever. The old man was catchin' on that you don't smoke around me. If we gotta fake not dating, then ya gotta be yourself and do what ya do," Dandy put the rental into reverse and turned around. Then, he was on his way out of the junkyard and headed into the city.

He was hoping to find a place that was pretty empty. The time was between lunch and dinner so, fingers crossed there wouldn't be many people out getting food.

"Ya know, I don't even know what day it is anymore," Dandy admitted as he rolled down his window. Placing his arm on the door, he looked over at JP. "Time just becomes a bit of a blur when I'm hangin' out with ya," he chuckled. "It's pretty nice, ya know? It's like...Time really doesn't matter when you're havin' fun," Dandy blushed a little at his own words and looked out the window. It was almost as if he was trying to hide it from JP.

\--

"Oh fuck-" JP had forgotten he had done that! He looked over to the back to see the now dried mess. "He's going to kill me..." He felt the kiss on his jaw and looked at Dandy. "Did he really? Can he smell my nicotine levels or what?" He sniffed the back of his hand.

"That's life on the fast lane Dandy. Things feel slow but before you know it bam. You nearly missed something important. You've been going through life not looking where you're going..." He smiled a little, "With you...I get to look around and I really like it. The blinders have finally been taken off this horse."

\--

"Don't cut yourself short," Dandy grinned. "You're a stallion, soda pop~" then he let out a snicker at that and shrugged.

"Ya know after we get our food we could try ta clean the back of this thing. I betcha it wouldn't be too hard to clean out these back seats. I mean it's just jizz, ya know?" Dandy then saw a fast-food place up ahead. It looked pretty empty, even the drive-thru was vacant. As they pulled up, Dandy decided to park in the lot. He looked over at JP.

"Hey. Wanna surprise the guys in the drive-through?" He grinned. "Could ya imagine workin' at this rinky-dink place and then seein' Sweet JP as a customer?" Dandy was already unbuckled and rested his arm on the back of the seat. "We could swap places and you can order for us. That and... I don't have any cash on me." He tilted his head at JP, a playful 'pity me' grin on his face.

\--

"Really? A stallion?" JP went red since he had never really thought about it that way. He always just thought horse or something like that. "Anyway..the back seat is already a mess, Dandy.."

"Hmm? What are you thinking?" He saw Dandy unbuckle himself and set the car to park. He unbuckled his own belt. "You're right. Don't worry about it. Let's switch..wait...I can't order at drive-thrus though." He held up his right hand, "I pay with my ring remember?"

\--

Dandy squinted at the rings and then at JP.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," he rubbed his chin and then pointed his finger at the door of the fast-food joint. "I guess we gotta go inside," Dandy stepped out of the car and over to JP's side. He opened the door, letting the racer out. Even though JP didn't have on his casts, Dandy still found himself being a gentleman and holding doors open for his partner.


	23. --Burger Joint--

Dandy lead the racer inside, feeling the cold air hit the couple. The lights were blinding compared to outside.

"I want fries," Dandy said without hesitation. "I know that for a fact. You can get whatever else."

\--

"Thank you, love." JP took Dandy's hand and pulled himself up onto his feet. 

The AC was a welcome feeling against his skin. "Fries? I'll get you a burger or sandwich too." The air was refreshing as it touched his arms and slipped into his shirt but he realized he was missing something. He didn't have his jacket. "Huh!?" He looked down to see his tucked-in shirt and no jacket. "When did I-"

\--

Dandy looked over at JP, noticing the racer's mild panic.

"Hm? Somethin' wrong?" He then noticed JP's jacket was gone. "Oh shit, you must've left it back at the garage with mine," Dandy shrugged and walked closer to the counter. "We'll just have ta remember to grab it later."

Dandy stroked his chin, looking over the menu. 

"Yeah I'll get whatever you get," he said as he rested his arms behind his head. The building was cold, making Dandy rub his biceps. He walked over to JP and whispers.

"My nipples could cut diamonds it's so cold in here..." Dandy said out of the corner of his mouth.

\--

JP pointed at a chicken sandwich and then with his other hand he pointed at a burger that had onion rings in it. Tough choice. He lowered his hand that pointed at the burger. Chicken sounded good though and he could order the onion rings on the side.

The Cashier looked at JP. They were looking very hard. There was something familiar about this guy but he couldn't exactly remember from where. He didn't look right. In fact, he looked..peeled...like he was missing something. Then he got the answer. The jacket. "You're Sweet JP aren't you! My coworker was talking about you the whooole lunch break! She really loves how your pants hug your ass perfectly, Oh- shit she heard me-"

The coworker came out and she let out a squeal. "OH, mi god! It's you! Sweet JP. Sweet James Prince! Hello, I'm Amy and I'll be your cashier today!" She pushed the male cashier away and quickly logged into her account.

JP's eyebrows were raised up high. Whoa. "Y-yea, that's me." He smiled. "I want the fried chicken sandwich and some onion rings? For a drink....some cola?" He looked over at Dandy, "He wants the same thing as me but with some french fries. I have no idea what he'll drink though. Dan? What're you drinking?"

\--

Dandy was looking at different options. Then, he heard a weird name. Blinking, Dandy looked over at JP.

"Dan...?" He was really baffled by the new name. Well, it was really a shorter name than Dandy. "Oh, uh I guess a soda?" He looked over, seeing the cashier all giddy.

Dandy scooted closer to JP.

"Dan?" He repeated.

\--

JP sensed the emotion coming off of Dandy, "Yea, Dan...That's your real name right? Like how mine is James..?" He glanced at the cashier so was all too happy to simply hear him say anything and then turned to face Dandy. "Space Dandy is like what Sweet JP is to me right?"

The cashier's eyes glued themselves to JP's ass when the racer turned. Not that they moved from where they had been because she had also had been staring between his legs.

\--

Dandy moved his hand up to his lips to talk to JP. This was really awkward. He never had to explain his name to anyone before.

"No, Space Dandy is my legal name. It's not just some title. It's, like, on my paperwork," Dandy explained. "Dan is for guys named Daniel, dude. It's just Dandy. I mean if you want to call me Dan that's fine I guess. Just... really really weird," he chuckled and shook his head. Then, he looked up at the cashier.

"Hey lady, eyes are up here," he spoke up, moving to hold JP's hand. "You know what you want, honey?" Dandy asked, clearly forgetting that JP had literally just ordered their meal.

\--

"Ah...I guess that makes sense..?" JP decided he probably wouldn't call Dandy by Dan again. Just like he wouldn't want to be called Jake instead of James.

"OH," The cashier blinked and looked up. She saw how Dandy held JP's hand and that he called the racer 'honey'. "Are you two...together? That's so cute! Gosh JP I thought you only went for ladies. I've never seen you go for a man. You never even hinted at it in interviews."

"Heh, yea." JP raised Dandy's hand and kissed it. "I like this one. A lot" He smiled.

\--

Dandy did a big grin at JP and waved at him playfully.

"Oh stop~" he teased in a little goofy voice. Dandy then moved his hand from JP's hand to around his waist. It felt like it had been a while since he was able to do this to the racer. "Maybe this will warm you up," he said cutely, his arm flexing a bit as he held JP close. Dandy then walked JP closer to the counter to pay.

He was hoping this place was actually a fast food place. He didn't want to stick around here any longer. As much as he loved people, Dandy only wanted to spend time with one this evening. And then tolerate the old man when they had to sleep on his ship.

\--

The cashier was eating this up, she had put in their order and was just waiting for JP to pay. She loved how he did it and based on her research it made sense. She knew what each of his rings said and knew that his right-hand ring finger's ring had the word MONEY on it. "So um. Which one of you two you know..."

JP was talking to Dandy, telling him. "No I won't stop." and held Dandy's chin in his left hand. "I need a Lil warming up. Odin was cold so I'm used to bundlin' up and trying to steal the heat off of others. The cold is my favorite."

\--

"Hah? What's an Odin? A planet?" Dandy asked. He was leaning into that touch, getting lost in it for a moment. The cashier's intrusive question did reach Dandy, though. He remembered back to their first date and how badly JP wanted to be seen as "the top" in the relationship while they were in public. Dandy didn't fight for the role. He just went with it, letting JP have his spotlight.

"Hm? Oh, he's the top," Dandy grinned and moved his hand to JP's leather pants pocket. He was loving this attention now, she seemed so invested in them. Practically

gawking at him and JP.

\--

"Huh? you haven't heard of it? It's my home planet, it has been under the control of the Jaicro empire for a long time." JP was surprised to hear that Dandy hadn't heard of it considering he was a spacefarer. "I'll tell you more later. Maybe after we eat?"

"I knew it.." The cashier whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. She could already imagine it. Their bodies naked on a bed, moving together. She opened her eyes. "I don't want to be rude but. As amazing as James' ass looks in those pants, the front doesn't do him justice. I've scrubbed and screenshotted so many hours of video during and after races and have come to the conclusion that there is more than meets the eye in the front of those pants." She nodded knowingly, "I have taken careful calculations down to the pixel and had a guesstimated precise measurement." Of course, since the two men were together, she didn't have to tell them. They already knew. "I'm considering publishing my findings on the racing federation's forums" of course, in addition to her theory about JP's post-race tent.

JP went red and he didn't have his jacket to hide his face behind his collar. Really!? She had...she KNEW ABOUT THAT? He thought he had hidden it so well...

\--

Dandy gritted his teeth when he saw that she made JP so embarrassed. Really, lady? You have to go there with the topic?

"Whoa! We're just here ta get some food, not for ya ta give us a rundown of your perverted hobby, lady!" He glared at her and then let go of JP. Dandy walked close to the counter and whispered to the woman. He didn't want JP to hear him threatening the girl.

"You better give us two free ice creams after sexually harassing my boyfriend," Dandy, being a pervert himself, knew all the rules of sexual harassment; having that he had committed most of the more tame ones in the past towards women. He looked her dead in the eyes. "And for your little freaky fan forum shit: yeah. It's big. And it's mine so butt out." He stood back up and walked over to JP, moving to hang on his arm. He swung on it a little bit, trying to cheer up JP. Giving JP a little comforting kiss on the cheek, Dandy spoke up again.

"Hey, baby~ What kinda ice cream do ya like? She says that she's gonna get you whatever flavor you want as an apology," Dandy said cutely. He stared at the cashier with a look to kill. If she was a man, Dandy would have jumped the counter to fight them.

\--

The meal was set on the counter by a different worker, who promptly left back to the kitchen to deal with drive-through orders.

JP didn't want to tell Dandy that harassment similar to what happened to him all the time. He watched Dandy get close to the cashier but he wasn't able to hear what was being said. Instead, he went to grab their food with a sigh.

Amy squinted, "What's big to you? I estimated a 2.03 girth and 6.5 length..." She smirked.

JP thought about the question, "Honestly I like nearly any kind? Vanilla sounds good though. I accept the apology, you know she's not the first and won't be the last." He looked at Dandy, "You have to learn to deal with it. If you race with me..you'll get it too. It's the way it is when people know who you are."

\--

"Oh, I'm all about people askin' about me and what I'm packin'," Dandy chuckled. "I'm not shy. I know they'll be impressed," he smirked, that confidence radiating off this man... "I just wanna knock them down when they embarrass you like that simp was doin'."

He looked at the cashier from across the room. Walking back over to her, he ordered the ice cream. Vanilla for JP and then chocolate for himself.

"Also, you're wrong with that math. It's an even seven and then about double that girth, baby~" Dandy smirked as he rested his elbows on the counter. He wiggled his ass a bit, excited to be gloating about his boyfriend's size to a rabid fangirl. He knew she had no chance in hell with JP and wanted to low-key rub it in her face. "He's amazin' in every sense of the word too," Dandy sounded dreamy for a second. The thoughts of him with JP started to fog up his head. Then, the ice cream was set down before him. Dandy picked up the two flavors and walked over to JP. He took a lick off of his chocolate and handed the vanilla off to his partner.

\--

"I got embarrassed because...what if she gets why I get like that right?" JP bit his lip. "The other racers might not want to do practice runs with me because they'll think I'm just doing it to get off."

"Wha- there's no way. He's packing that kinda heat in those leather pants? That's not even counting his precious jewels." Amy ran the calculations through her mind and then stopped. No way.. she looked toward a glass bottle of soda that a coworker brought from the liquor store across the street. She ran to get it and pointed at the empty bottle. "Like this?" 

She quickly made those ice cream cones and handed them off to Dandy. She wondered if JP would eat his cone facing her. How could he be so naive...vanilla ice cream.

JP looked up, eating a piece of an onion ring. He set it down to grab his cone of vanilla ice cream and gave it a lick. "Mmm sweet. You got chocolate? Are you a dark chocolate man or a milk chocolate one?"

\--

Dandy sat down in front of JP, blocking the woman's view of the racer.

"I'm more of a dark chocolate kinda guy," he answered as he grabbed his fries. "I mean I'll eat just about anything," Dandy explained. Then, he wanted to give a little example.

"Hey like I do this cursed thing in front of Meow, get a load of this," Dandy dipped his fries into his ice cream and then took a bite. He then slowly chewed it, looking a bit disappointed. "Okay, it doesn't work here but like. It's normally not too bad. Meow freakin' gags when I do it," Dandy chuckled. He took a lick from his ice cream to get the unpleasant mix out of his mouth. Then, after setting the ice cream aside, he started to eat his actual meal.

"And about your whole kink," Dandy had some burger in his mouth as he spoke. He pointed at JP with it. "They can say all they want about that because as long as ya don't tell them the truth then it sounds like they're just spewin' is crap, ya know?" Dandy took a sip from his soda and then continued speaking on this topic that was very personal to him. "And never be ashamed of what you like when it's as harmless as that. People get thrills from all sorts of things. Car batteries, food, alien tentacles, ya know. Whatever."

\--

JP thoroughly enjoyed his ice cream. from tip to the edge of the cone he licked. His technique for it was basically the same as when he went down on Dandy with the exception being he didn't deep throat an icecream cone. He lapped up most of it before he crunched down on the cone. "Ew, you're one of those ice fry guys?" He laughed. His ice cream was eaten by now and so he finally picked up his fried chicken sandwich to give it a bite.

He nodded about not telling the truth. He had to keep it a secret. a secret for as long as he could. As he chewed he simply had to ask a question, "Wha- car batteries? How..."

\--

He watched that tongue, remembering all too well how great that felt on him. He was starting to feel turned on until JP mentioned the car battery comment. Any horny sensation Dandy had was now completely gone.

Dandy nearly choked on his burger. He coughed, hunched over for a moment, and then cleared his throat. When Dandy came back up he took a sip from his soda.

"No," he said simply and then worked on finishing off his burger. "I think you, like, clamp or some junk. Look, it's like some sorta BDSM trope-kink thing that I am not about because that shit sounds like it's hurt. Plug my junk up to a battery? No thanks. Not that adventurous. I like bein' alive and havin' my dick intact, thank you very much," he finished off his burger and went back to his melting ice cream cone. Licking the chocolate off the cone. Once he finished the cone, Dandy licked off his fingers.

"I'd prefer to, ya know, not get shocked. I like pain but not like that."

\--

"No?" JP stole one of Dandy's french fries as he listened to the explanation. He set his sandwich down too. "Wait- you mean it's like those things the shock you with at the hospital? No way those fuckin hurt!" He touched his chest, his left hand by his left nipple but his right hand higher up on his left pec. "Hell no!" He picked up his sandwich again to take another bite. There was no way he was going to try a car battery.

\--

"Yeah! There's no way I was gonna get ya hooked up to one of those things! I'm a'right with your car kinks but like. I don't wantcha gettin' sent to the hospital over them," Dandy grabbed a few of his fries and took a bite out of the bundle. He caught himself staring at JP as he ate, a little smile on his face as he watched his partner. Then, Dandy glanced out the window next to them, seeing that beautiful sunset they shared their first date under.

"Sure is a pretty evening," Dandy commented, his head resting on his hand.

\--

"It's not a car kink...otherwise I wouldn't have gotten like that in the Little Aloha when ya drove it around. It's the shaking that gets this soda ready to pop." JP looked over his shoulder when Dandy mentioned how nice the evening was. "Yea. can you believe it? Almost as pretty as you." He glanced at Dandy and grinned.

The cashier seemed to have gotten over him for the time being. At least, he didn't see her. Was she hiding? He was almost done with his food. "Hey...so..you know how I mentioned working out? Do you have something for that on your ship? Weights? Do I have to use Meow?"

\--

JP calling Dandy pretty made the alien hunter's face go red. He quickly looked away, sipping on his half-full cup of soda. When JP asked about the weights, Dandy stop sucking on his straw and replied.

"Yeah, I got some funky lookin' barbell weight I use one in a while. At least I think it is? It's heavy like one. I dunno what else you could find on the ship to lift. I've collected so much crap over the years I'm sure you could lift some of that," Dandy finished off the remainder of his fries and thought back. "I could even work out with you if you wanted. I normally just work out on my own when I feel up to it," he added. "Meow never joins me, but sometimes QT does as my watcher. It's been a pretty long time though."

\--

"Good. I do need someone to train with me coz I need someone to throw things at me to catch to keep the whole mind-muscle thing at tip-top shape." Of course, JP had a routine that took care of nearly every in the way he needed them to be trained. If he had Dandy as a partner...they could get competitive and get a lot more done. "I hope you can keep up, stardust. It's a lot of strength training with a bit of cardio thrown in for good measure."

He leaned forward. "and don't be scared when I show you the neck exercises I have to do. You won't break my neck, I promise."

\--

Dandy lit up at the idea of JP wanting to work out with him.

"I think I'll surprise you," he said as he finished off his soda. He shook the cup, hearing the ice jostle around. When JP mentioned the neck exercise, Dandy raised his eyebrow. "I'm interested," he grinned. Then, Dandy stood from the table.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," he thumbed towards a set of doors across the restaurant. Dandy leaned over the table first, kissing JP on the cheek, and then headed towards the doors. Before going in, he looked to the counter. He gestured an "I see you" at the cashier and then went inside the men's room.

\--

"I have a few ideas on how to make some things interesting." JP laughed, he wanted to ask Dandy why he had gotten up but received an answer before he could. "Go then. Before you piss your pants like the other drivers."

The cashier smiled at Dandy and then looked at JP.

JP looked at her and then glanced around. It was awkward. It was tense. Hell, maybe he should go to the bathroom as well but he stayed put. "So like, do you like the other races too?"

The cashier shook their head.

"Figures.." JP stole another of the few remaining fries from Dandy's side.

\--

Dandy was in the bathroom, reading the phone numbers and random names sketched in the walls with god knows what. Once he was finished, Dandy left the small and started to wash his hands. Humming a tune, he had no idea what the night was going to have in store for himself or JP.

A little thought about that cashier crossed his mind. She was so invested and thirsty for JP. What would it be like to have a girl like that all over you?

Dandy looked down at the rushing water. Then, thought about the old man crossed his mind. How long would it take him to realize that these two were a couple? He wanted JP to keep up the facade. JP needed that money from Frisbee.

Wiping his wet hands on his pants, Dandy returned to JP and took his seat back.

"So, I got a question," Dandy rested his arms on the table. "How far would ya go ta make the old man believe you were straight?"

\--

JP waved at Dandy. "Someone ate your fries. I couldn't stop them." He laughed and reached across the table to put his hands over Dandy's. "Hmmm? Uh...i don't know? I could bring a lady over or something. It's not like that would be difficult." He shrugged and assumed that the lady would be perfectly happy just being able to sit next to him and rub him all over. "Why?"

\--

Dandy rubbed JP's thumbs and shrugged.

"I was just wondering what we could do to make this all a bit less stressful. I'll be workin' on your honey for two weeks so, like. If we're gonna fake it, we gotta fake it real good."

Dandy glanced back at the cashier and then at JP.

"I love you and if we gotta take a girl back because the old man starts to think we're a thing, then so be it," Dandy explained. Then, he raised his finger. "But that's only if he starts askin' questions. And I know exactly who we can bring back if that happens," he grinned.

\--

"Wait- You'd do that? Let me bring a girl back to help me not get stressed?" JP pouted a little, "Bro...Dandy!" He looked down at the table. He had done things like that countless times in the past but he also hadn't really liked Frisbee all that much. They had been together due to habit and their needs. But with Dandy? He felt like...he didn't want to upset him. He didn't want to...cheat. Unless. Unless Dandy told him to and he knew it was nothing between himself and the person he'd be with.

Then Dandy cleared it up. That was: Only if Mole started to suspect something. He nodded, "So who do you know who to bring back? Can it not be Frisbee" JP then whispered, "Please.."

\--

Dandy pointed back at the cashier with a tilt of his head.

"Li'l Miss Pervert over there," he rested his arm on the back of his chair and turned back to look at the fangirl. "You got chicks like her practically already on their knees." Dandy turned back to JP. 

"You also got the lady from the store and her thirsty vulture friends," he did a finger gunpoint at JP. Then, he leaned in with a grin, his head perched on his knuckles. "And if ya want, I can be there with ya," he said cutely. "If you ever get uncomfortable, I can get those chicks outta there," he gave JP a little shrug and grabbed the last of his fries. They were cold now, but he didn't mind. Finishing them off, he licked the tips of his fingers.

"And gross, Frisbee? We're tryin' ta get a lady back there, not your ex. That's a big yikes. Besides," Dandy let out a sigh, his elbows resting on the table. He scratched the back of his neck, a bit worried about his next comment. "I already feel like Mole wants ta invite Frisbee over soon. To, uh, help you out."

\--

JP glanced at the cashier from the corner of his eye. "Her..?" He looked back at Dandy, "Are you sure?" Then the idea of the cashier and her friends from the bar. Those seemed better in his opinion. They didn't seem as...creepy. Plus if need be he could lay across their laps. Now that would be nice.

He emotionally cringed and physically recoiled a bit when Dandy told him that Mole wanted to call Frisbee to 'help him out'. He knew what that meant. He knew what Frisbee called 'taking care of him' meant. He really didn't want to get slammed down onto his knees and bitten on the back of the neck until he was made to 'calm down' just from being tired be it his body or his mind. "If Frisbee shows up..I'll have to play along. You know that right? I have to do what I always did."

\--

Dandy frowned at that response.

"If he does then I'm not lettin' you out of my sight," he replied. Dandy moved to hold JP's hands. "Mole just knows that you and that dumbass were childhood chums, I doubt he knows the nasty shit," he kissed JP's rings. All ten of them, lingering a bit longer on the middle fingers. Looking down at those hands, his face went soft. Dandy glanced back up at JP.

"We would just need ta keep Frisbee around until whenever right? I think I can keep him off of you durin' that wait. Without, ya know, beating the shit outta him." He gripped JP's hand, thinking about that man. Frisbee. 

Deep down, Dandy did want to meet him. Part of him needed to put a face to the stories. Right now, he pictured a good looking alien that really looked like he had his shit together. A nice suit. Money. Disgusting...

\--

"Frisbee will notice if you stay around too much." JP let himself really feel the feel of those kisses and how they pressed his rings to his skin, "He never shared. He is used to not seeing me talk to others unless they're microphones or cameras." He paused. Or girls for himself with Frisbee watching to make sure he didn't completely finish. 

"Should we get going?" He smiled. "I want to get outta this place."

\--

"Man what a Grade A piece of shit," Dandy shook his head and stood from the table. "Yeah we better get goin'," he grabbed the dine-in trays and threw out their trash. Then, with a little chuckle, Dandy walked back over to JP.

"I betcha that chick'd dumpster dive for your trash," Dandy teased, sticking his tongue out through his teeth. Honestly, this was what he was hoping for when they walked in. To see a fan so dedicated, awkwardly to a perverted degree, to JP. And with that joke, he wanted to make it the last one about her for the night.

He placed his hand around JP's waist and walked back out to the rental with his partner. The sky had just gone dark, letting the streetlamps light up one by one. Dandy pulled out the keycard and flashed it at JP.

"Wanna drive?"

\--

Jp shook his head at the mental image of that cashier jumping into the trash for his leftovers. He and held out his hand when offered the keycard to drive the rental, "No, I like it when you drive." He hummed quietly, "I get to look at you the whole time and enjoy the faces you make." He smiled a bit, "And I get to kick back and relax."

\--

Dandy blinked. He could have sworn JP would want to drive back to the junkyard. Then, he caught himself smiling.

"Well I'll have ya know that I'll be takin' my sweet time," he commented as he opened the door for JP.

Dandy lead the racer out to the car. He slipped his hand to hold JP's wanting to give it another gentle kiss before opening the car door for his partner. Then, he opted that kiss on the hand for a kiss on the corner of JP's lips, his hand holding onto the roof.

\--

As they reached the car JP rubbed his bicep over his tattoo, "I don't mind if you take it slow. I'll enjoy the whole ride. You know that." His eyes watched that kiss on the back of his hand. Warm lips against his skin sending a tingle across it. They were standing outside of the car before he got in. The door was held open and Dandy changed his kiss to one just shy of a full kiss on the lips. "Don't you?" 

He knew that the alien hunter knew. He reached down to touch his hand to Dandy's left hipbone, he rubbed it. "I know we can't do anything yet. We have to get back but...in the quiet of night there is something I want us to do." He stopped and pulled Dandy's hips against his, their groins pressing against each other. He leaned back and gestured with his hand that he wanted them to rub cocks together. "What do you think?"

\--

Dandy felt JP's hand on his hip bone as the racer spoke to him. The gesture he made had Dandy blushing, a big grin on his face.

"I've never done that before~" he purred and leaned in to kiss JP on the lips. "Where do ta wanna do that, soda pop? I'll take ya anywhere ya wanna go," he kissed JP again and again. His hands moved to JP's shoulders. The two were against the rental, still parked in full view of the fast-food joint. Tilting his head, Dandy couldn't help but put more passion into that last kiss.

\--

"Come on, you haven't rubbed dicks before? Jacking me and you at the same time? I call it playing tummy sticks." JP chuckled. He honestly thought that of all things, maybe this was the easiest and simplest thing to do. he wanted to speak but he kept getting kissed which made him shut up and join in. Between kisses, he managed to say, "I want to do it in the garage. We'll be sleeping there anyway. The old man has some foam he uses for seat reupholstering somewhere and we can sleep on that." It was basically like a mattress without a cover and JP thought it was pretty comfortable.

He climbed into the car before Dandy got too distracted with all those kisses. The last thing he wanted was for the old man to start suspecting something and losing his chance of taking Frisbee's money.

\--

Dandy felt JP break away, understanding that it was time to go. He got into his side and started up the engine.

"Yeah I don't have a lotta experience with this kinda stuff," he put the car into reverse and started back towards the junkyard. Dandy thought back on the man before JP, a little frown tugged at his lips. "I've only rode cock and then of course givin' anal with another guy but... yeah," he trailed off as he rested his elbow on the window, his mind thinking back.

He stopped at a red light and looked over at JP with a little smile. That time with the other man felt like forever. He never knew what happened to him after their fling. But with JP, if anything happened, he would be sure to stay in contact with him. Something that this alien hunter rarely did.

Looking back at the road, the bright red light flashed to green.

"I can't wait ta try it with ya, though! I'm down for whatever you wanna try, baby. You know I love messin' around with ya~"

\--

"It feels nice. Though it'd feel nicer if I had my things still with me..." He stated simply. "I think you'll like it and we don't need lube for it. Just a bit of spit'll do."

JP looked at Dandy while the alien hunter drove. Handsome. Beautiful. All mine. He simply gazed with love in his eyes. The darkened sky made it so his pupils dilated to see better. "You know Dandy, she wasn't even the weirdest of my fans. I've had things stolen from me in the past and sold to people across the galaxy." He shook his head. "If they wanted money they could have just asked. I mean, how weird is that? It's not worth the time and effort to persecute them when I can simply replace the things." He looked out of the window, "Have you had things stolen from you?"

\--

Dandy listened to JP and thought back. Anything stolen?

"Of importance? Not that I can remember..." He rubbed his chin as he thought. "I've felt like I've been robbed, but never actually had anything stolen," Dandy was trying to think hard in a serious answer. He couldn't find one and tilted his head to JP.

"You stole my heart though, baby~," Dandy said with a playful smile. "I know, that's dumb, but I really can't think of anything."

As he turned down the road, a couple blocks left until their destination.

"What did they steal from ya? Maybe we could go find ya a new one?"

\--

JP laughed hard, "I stole your heart? Then what did you do to mine!?" He touched Dandy's shoulder, "I thought I loved before but meeting you made me realized that what I felt was nothing close to it. Not even a shadow of it."

When Dandy asked what was stolen he bit his lip. "Some pieces of jewelry." Honestly, he couldn't believe it. They could have taken his earrings or even the rings on his hands but...those? "They weren't all that special, to be honest. Just silver pieces but still. It's more creepy than a restaurant girl."

\--

Dandy gripped the steering wheel, feeling a jab in his heart. God JP was so sweet to him. Not only was his little joke about his heart precious, but then the feelings in his next lines. He didn't reply, but the loving look in his eyes as he looked to JP said it all.

As JP answered what was stolen, Dandy found himself turning right into a parking lot and stopping the car.

"They stole jewelry from ya?!" Dandy looked disgusted. "What bastards!" When he said that they were just silver pieces, Dandy thought for a split second.

"Let go buy you a new pair," he said at the drop of a hat. "We got time tonight. We can go get that jewelry for ya. What was it they stole?" Dandy couldn't recall where JP could have had any other piercings. When they had sex, he didn't focus on little details like piercings. Even that tattoo on JP's bicep was overlooked during their sweet moments. Everything was a blur and picking up on little details like that just. Didn't happen.

He couldn't even fathom what JP was hinting at.

\--

"Yea, when I had my crash at Yellowline, I guess they took them out for some of the procedures. I understand how some of them would have interfered with what was happening to me." He thought about what they had done. He had been in such a shock from his crash and bled out that he had needed at least one shock. Then at the hospital, he had laid in bed with a catheter. "Haha, it wasn't just a pair Dandy. They stole seven pieces." His eyebrows went up for a moment, "Ah if I had them, it would make what I want to do tonight a lot more enjoyable."

He thought for a moment and nodded, "Let's go get them. Hell, I could buy something for you too. Do you have any piercings?"

\--

What they were doing tonight. Well JP mentioned rubbing cocks...

Oh. OH. Hold up, Dandy thought.

Finally, the pieces fell into place of what JP was talking about. When JP asked about Dandy's piercings, he was quiet. When he spoke up, he wasn't really sure how to respond. So he was honest.

"I've never had any and definitely not the ones you're hintin' at," he looked over JP. It made sense. With what he wore, the earrings, the spikes. Of course. Of course, he was into that.

"So, like, they stole your dick piercings?" Dandy squinted with his squeaking a bit on the last two words, his head tilted back a bit. "Like. They took them. Just. Just took them outta ya," he placed his hand on his mouth, his elbow resting on the steering wheel. Just the thought of someone doing that. Then, he looked back at JP. "There were seven? How'd ya fit seven on that? I mean like, you're probably big enough but damn. Seven?"

\--

"Well they had to take one of them out for a tube at the hospital, you know? I was unconscious for a while. Hit my head and everything." He held back a laugh when Dandy assumed all seven were on his dick. "No no. I had five down there. The other two were here." He pressed his nipples through his shirt with his index fingers. "I never thought they'd steal the rest of my dick piercings though." He looked a bit disgusted by the thought. Who knew why or where. Let alone why or what they were doing with his dick and nipple jewelry. "I wonder who has them now."

\--

Dandy put the car back into drive and headed out of the parking lot. Looking both ways over the dash, he pulled out and started heading in a new direction.

"No clue, but that's pretty disgusting," Dandy shook his head. "Taking from an unconscious man. What a coward," he huffed and started to look down unfamiliar streets. He had left his phone back on the Aloha 'Oe if memory serves so being able to pull up a map wouldn't be an option.

"Where do I gotta take ya to get those back? I mean, let ya buy new ones?" He asked, slowing down at the intersections. This wasn't where he thought the night was going, but he did welcome it.

He wanted to see JP with these piercings. With his limited knowledge of men with piercings, he had no idea what purpose they even served, if any.

"So... You said they'd feel good tonight?' Dandy asked, a hint of blush on his cheeks.

\--

"People feel entitled to you, your body, and your possessions when you become something to be desired like a well-known figure. It looks wonderful from the outside but living through it takes its toll. " JP waved his hand, "But like I said. Too much trouble getting after people. I rather forget and keep going than to stop and waste my time for things like that."

"I'm guessing some high end piercing or tattoo shop might have what we want." He knew he didn't want to go to just any shop. If he was going to buy something he wanted to know it was good. Something in steel, titanium, or gold. Simple pieces and to the point to keep things clean. "Maybe if we go to the city we trashed. I don't think this town's going to have anything good."

\--

Dandy listened to JP talk about the life of being famous. He had a little frown, feeling disappointed. This man had hoped that it was a bit more glamorous than what JP had told him. Maybe JP's situation was a different case because he was a racer?

Then, JP mentioned a philosophy that Dandy had always preached: letting stuff go and accepting things for the way that they are. Going with the flow. The Dandy Way. Knowing that JP and he had the same idea on how life worked made him feel even closer to the racer this evening.

"I betcha there might be a place still open," Dandy nodded and started to head towards the trashed city. He didn't speed. These two were able to take in the city lights as Dandy drove. "I hope that alien didn't hit it," Dandy said with a little chuckle. He wanted to really make JP happy by getting him his piercings back. 

Getting to the other city took a while, allowing the two to get a good view of the sun fully setting over the horizon and the stars coming into view. Dandy moved his hand to hold JP's, opting once in a while to shift gears while he drove.


	24. --Pierce Precision [NSFW]--

Jp moved both their hands to rest on the shifter. That way Dandy could keep it there and the racer could have his resting over Dandy's. He rubbed the man's knuckles while he looked out trying to find a sign that mentioned piercing or jewelry. When he spotted one that had the look he wanted he pointed. "Over there. That one looks like a good spot." It was in its own building and it looked clean.

\--

Dandy followed JP's finger, seeing him pointing at a building.

"That'll work," he agreed and pulled into the lot. Dandy parked next to the door, seeing a neon light saying the name of the place.

"Pierce Precision," Dandy read out loud. "Seems legit," he lifted JP's knuckles to his lips and kissed them before opening his door. Doing his car opening routine, he kept his eyes on the building. Yeah... This man couldn't get a tattoo or a piercing in this life time.

"Doesn't gettin that kinda thing hurt?" He asked, leading JP inside the building. Dandy then gently touched JP's tattoo. He never really had a chance to appreciate it. "It looks painful..."

\--

"The piercings? they do hurt and believe me I bled a lot. Stained through underpants and towels for what seemed like ages. I wasn't allowed to do anything either. I got so pent up." He laughed, his eyes followed Dandy's hand. He remembered a bit of each of his piercings from the moment he stepped into the shop, the anxiety right before, the tinge of fear, the flash of pain and the ache after. He had screamed at a few of them. The worst part is that he had kept going even though he knew it would hurt like a bitch to get his cock pierced. "I got that tattoo after my first big race. I wanted something bold that could be seen clearly from afar and went for solid black work."

Once they stepped into the building, it looked just as JP had expected. Clean and professional. They had a counter to display pieces. Of course the worker at the counter thought they were in to get work done. "Getting a new tattoo? A piercing?"

JP shook his head, "I'm here to get some new shiny bits. I'm not here for new work done. Can you show me what you got. I don't want surgical grade things. Show me the implant grade ones or something in gold. Internally threaded ones too."

From that alone the worker knew JP was only interested in the expensive pieces. "We have steel and titanium. As you might now steel is heavier than titanium."

"Hm..." JP looked at Dandy, "What do you think I should get? Heavier? Lighter? Gold?"

\--

Dandy listened to JP talk with the worker. Everything they said about piercings sounded like gibberish to him. When JP asked about what kind he should get, Dandy froze.

"Uhh..." How was he suppose to know? Were there benefits to the different weights? He thought for a bit. "I guess heavier?" He shrugged. "Or gold? I think silver colors look best on ya," he commented and pointed at JP's earrings. "Like those."

He was still wondering what difference the weight would bring to JP.

"Wait, maybe lighter?" Dandy didn't realize it, but he had literally said every option placed before him. "L..lighter?"

\--

JP snorted as he heard Dandy say all the options. "Alright so Titanium or Steel. He's right, I already have all these rings and earrings. Might as well make everything match." He decided he would get the heavier set. Something he could feel on his body when he was both hard and soft. "Show me the steel."

The worker pointed at a bunch of rings, barbells and wand looking pieces. "What do you need?"

"I need 2 barbells for my chest and 4 for a ladder." The racer mentioned some numbers, gauges for the thickness of the jewlery. As the pieces were taken and placed onto a shallow box ontop of the counter, JP looked at Dandy. "What should I get for my tip? a curved barbell? a ring? one of those wand things?"

\--

Dandy was looking at the selection, nodding as in agreement as the two spoke. Still clueless, he needed to give some sort of serious input. No choice was a wrong one. JP wanted his opinion after all.

"I like the curved barbell one," Dandy spoke up, finally giving a solid answer. He was starting to feel a bit more confident, a little smile on his face. This was pretty neat! Sharing this moment with JP. Even if it didn't seem like a big deal, Dandy was still pretty excited to help out.

\--

JP asked for a curved barbell, mentioning the gauge for that as well. he didn't ask for a total price and simply asked to pay. He wasn't sure if to put everything on in the bathroom or in the rental. All seven pieces of jewelry were given to JP in a box. "Finally, lets go so I can put these on. Do you want to watch?" He shook the box around to make all the pieces of metal cling and clack against each other. "Maybe you'll even want some yourself after you see them on me."

\--

"I'll watch ya yeah," Dandy nodded as he heard the metal clank in the box. When JP mentioned Dandy wanting some himself, the man winced with his teeth clenched. Slowly shaking his head no, he spoke through his teeth.

"I don't... Like needles. Or the idea of someone stabbin' my dick..." He walked up to JP, looking at the box. Lightening up, Dandy did give him a little smile.

"You'll probably feel whole with these back in,"Dandy winked and kissed JP on the cheek. "How about we get them put in in the bathroom here? Is that cool with you guys?" Dandy asked the worker. "Or, like do ya got a fitting room?"

\--

"Understandable. I guess I got used to needles when i used one to stay awake in my car...hmm." JP gave that idea a thought and it seemed like that had been the thing that desensitized him to being poked. "Oh you bet, it feels odd not having them in."

"We have both but the fitting room would work for the two of you." The worker laughed, "its the painted and drawn up door in the back, do you see it?"

JP nodded, "Thank you." he took Dandy's hand and pulled him along to the fitting room. It had a bench inside of it, big enough for the two of them to sit comfortably. "You want to unzip me and pull me out?" He sat down and lifted up his shirt. He looked into the box of jewelry and picked out the two smaller barbells. He unscrewed one side of them to slide them into his piercings and then screwed them closed. "What do you think of my chest now?"

\--

Dandy was pulled into the fitting room, hearing JP ask for help. Without hesitation, Dandy kneeled in front of JP to help him out. He was focused on that zipper, undoing JP's leather pants and pulled out his flaccid dick. Dandy felt it's weight, feeling himself getting a bit hot. God why was he like this? It seemed that anytime he was around JP like this he craved his cock. The closeness. The loving attention.

He had to shake those thoughts away. Come on, baby. Calm down. You can make it through this without thrusting, Dandy thought. Then, he heard JP's voice.

"Hah?" Dandy looked up, seeing JP had already put in the nipple piercings while the alien hunter had been lost in thought. He felt his eyes light up and his heart race.

They looked perfect on JP. He had never realized that he needed to see JP with those on. But wait if those looked perfect on him...

"I need ta see these all on ya." Dandy's face was hot as he spoke, his voice almost demanding. His hand was on JP's shaft, squeezing him a bit without realizing it. Those nipple piercings. They were really making him appreciate the art of body modification.

\--

JP noticed that sparkle in Dandy's eyes when his boyfriend laid eyes on his chest. "Oh you do like them! Good!" He was however surprised at how demanding Dandy's voice was when he said he needed to see the rest of the metal on him. He couldn't ignore that squeeze either. "Squeeze me again..." He needed a little bit of blood flow going but not too much. Just enough for a chub, to get a bit of length in there and space to work with. He took one of four remaining barbells and unthreaded it.

\--

Dandy heard JP's request and did so, giving him a needy squeeze. He looked back at the fitting room door and then up at JP. He slowly starts stroking JP.

"I can't help it," Dandy whispered. He moved his fingers along the underside of JP's shaft. "Tell me when to stop," he said, his eyes locked in JP. He watched as JP unthreaded one of the barbells.

"Ooh..." His eyes looked love struck as he watched intensely. Dandy's hand squeezed a bit more, stroking faster.

\--

JP smiled as he watched Dandy play with him especially that stroking. Then it was faster and he had to snap back. They couldn't do this here! "Hey, don't get carried away." He stopped Dandy's hand, his cock was already filling with some blood, lengthening in Dandy's palm. He slid the first barbell in, then the next. he kept going until he had all four in. He wasn't his full length yet so the four horizontal piercings lay close together. 

"and the last one, this one." The racer picked up the curved barbell. He gave it a lick and unthreaded that one. This one he pushed in through the slit at the head of his cock and out the bottom if it. "Nnh.." He seemed to like that one as he twisted the end, the little bits of movement stimulating him from the inside but also the opening and the frenulum at once. He let his now fully accessorized cock lay on Dandy's palm. It was a little heavier now with all that metal in it. "What do you think?"

\--

Dandy listened when JP told him to stop. He watched, wincing a little when he saw the piercing slide into place. He could imagine the pain with his own cock. Nope. Nope he liked pain but not like that.

Dandy saw JP work with the last piece, seeing him place it through the premade hole. When JP asked what he thought, Dandy felt the length abd the weight. His cock was so much heavier, a lot heavier than he would it would be.

"I love it," Dandy leaned in, kissing the tip and looked up at JP. He had to stop himself from getting carried away again and slid JP's penis back into his pants. Dandy stood up, shifting his own pants a bit.

"You really do look complete with them," Dandy admitted, a little smirk on his face. He moved his hands around JP's waist, his hips pressing against the racers. "I can't wait ta feel them tonight. I want to kiss on them too..." Dandy kissed against JP's lips, feeling his own cock twitch a bit. He moved his lips to JP's ear. "We really, really need ta get goin'," he breathed. "I'm trying really hard ta hold back right now," Dandy's hands slipped down to JP's ass.

\--

JP bit his lip at that kiss down there, it moved that piece of jewelry at the end. What a tease. Once Dandy slid his cock back into his pants and zipped up his pants, he could feel the combined weight for all five pieces of jewelry. He had forgotten what it all felt like after those two or so months. "Thank you, love." His gaze seemed a little distant as his mind focused on what his piercings felt like on his body. The sensation was heightened by the fact that Dandy's little hand job and kiss had flipped his switch on. He moved his legs apart just a little but was pulled close to Dandy's body. "We do need to get going. I'm gettin excited just from the feel of these on my body." He moved his hips side to side against Dandy's and closed his eyes. That feeling of Dandy's hand on his ass and his piercings stimulating him were so fuckin good. 

"Let's go." He pulled away and began to head back out to the front. Every step. He felt that slight pull on his cock from the added weight. He was distracted. He stopped and waited for Dandy and instead let his boyfriend lead him out to the car. "I guess I had titanium ones before..these feel different. I can tell. But I'm really enjoying them."

\--

Dandy was leading JP out of the piercing shop, waving good bye to the workers. He took JP's hand, noticing that vacant look on his face. With a little smile, Dandy had a feeling he knew where JP's mind was at. Guiding JP to the rental, Dandy heard JP mention his old set.

"Oh yeah? Sounds like this was a good idea then," Dandy smirked as he placed his hand on the roof of the car door. His mind kept bouncing around, not letting him focus on what was going on around him. Ideas of them rubbing cocks at the garage and an idea of running off in in the rental to enjoy the evening in private. 

While he was in the mix of thoughts, Dandy found himself kissing JP's lips, his hips pressed against JP and the car door. He moved his lips to JP's neck, his eyes dreamy.

"So... To the garage, baby~?" Dandy was practically singing as his hands moved to rub along JP's ass again. He squeezed it, the blood leaving his head and heading further south. He had a dumb smile, letting out little giddy giggles as he kissed on JP's jaw. There was a blush and that big grin spreading across his face.

\--

JP let himself get taken over by Dandy's touch, he raised his chin to expose more of his neck. The love bites were bruising already into nice dark splotches on his skin. "And you better hurry before I decide to fuck you while you're driving." It was a joke. Probably. Actually no. He was beginning to seriously consider it. He had no smokes with him and he really wanted something in his mouth. He bit his lip. "Get your ass in the car." He slapped Dandy's ass, "Come on, get to it!"

\--

Dandy heard that demanding tone and slap on his ass. He let out a little yelp, followed by a giddy laugh. JP mentioned screwing Dandy while in the car. Would he really?

Dandy moved into the driver's seat, buckled in and started up the car. The tent was pitched in his pants as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the junkyard. They had a long while to drive, being that they were in the other city.

"I don't know if I can wait until we make it to the garage, baby," Dandy felt himself throbbing. He kept looking over at JP from out the corner of his eye. He was gripping the ball on the stick shift, feeling that aroused feeling getting stronger.

JP's cock. Those piercings. Them running against his cock. The feeling of that metal piece hooked into the tip being pressed against his lips.

All of the blood left his brain and straight to his erection.

"I need you right now," Dandy moved his hand to hold JP's. "I dunno where ta pull off. Last time was a fiasco! I don't wanna do it on the side of the road, baby!" Dandy whined. He kept his eyes on the road, keeping his speed right at the limit. He wanted to drive faster. He wanted to park somewhere to get some sexual healing for the fever rising inside of him.

\--

JP watched Dandy. Eagle eyed and hungry, he was smiling. He leaned over in his seat, toward Dandy. God he wasn't thinking at all. "Do you? I can see it." He pressed his palm to the apex of that bulge and rubbed down on it. "Take us to a park...Those are usually empty at night aren't they?"

JP unbuckled Dandy's belt while the man drove, unzipped those pants and slipped his hand into the fly of his boyfriend's under wear. He turned a bit in his seat, the leather of his pants squeaking a bit. "Keep your eyes on the road." Then he pulled that erection out.

He unzipped his own pants, letting himself hang free and then moved his head down beneath Dandy's arms.

The space was tight but he liked it. He pulled Dandy's erection to the right, toward his mouth and he licked the tip. "I saw you working today. The way you held those tools and how you yanked and pushed." He kissed it. "A whole day of work huh? You smell good...taste delicious too."

\--

Dandy listened to JP, feeling that hand as they unbuckled his pants and released his erection.

"I.. Ah," Dandy glanced down, hearing JP talking about watching him work. He felt that tongue on his tip, making Dandy grip the wheel. The mention of his taste and smell had Dandy chuckling.

"You really are a filthy man," he placed his hand on the back of JP's head. Spreading his legs a bit more as he drove, Dandy had to keep an eye on the signs and the road. He had no idea where the park was or if there even was one, all he knew is that be didn't want JP to stop. Getting road head like this was a fantasy of his.

A very dangerous fantasy.

Cars drove by, unable to catch a glimpse of the couple. The street lights showed Dandy's expression once in a while, him biting his lip and occasional ohs escaped him.

"I, ah, I don't," Dandy gripped JP's hair by his neck. "I don't know where a park, ah is at," he admitted.

\--

"I can't help it. I love watching a man work and I want to be loved just the same after I crawl out of my car after a race." JP licked the side of Dandy's shaft, as much as he could while still being buckled into his seat. He brought the head into his mouth and used a hand to pull the foreskin away. He treated Dandy like a popsicle. A nice salty one. His tongue swirling around the tip and down the sides. He licked behind the head. 

He sucked hard and popped the erection out from between his lips. "Oh you better keep going. You can't stop in the middle of the road." He felt himself getting scruffed by Dandy and so pushed the erection back into his mouth.

\--

Dandy was biting his lip again, feeling the attention JP was giving to his cock. That tongue was moving all over, exploring parts that others might have missed. God that suck on his tip! He had to get his head pushed back down after that!

"I, I know that!" Dandy huffed, his face red from blushing. He looked off to the distance, seeing the river they had been by time and time again this week. There was a bridge and, Dandy hoped, some sort of abandoned park. He drove that way, his speed picking up a bit more as JP pleasures him with his mouth.

And, sure enough, there wasn't a park.

"Goddamn it!" Dandy cried out. He started stroking the back of JP's head, moans slipping out. He had to continue driving down, heading towards the Junkyard. Dandy felt his toes curl, his foot pushing a bit harder on the gas.

"You," Dandy was fighting with the words he had to say. He knew he needed JP to stop so he could focus, but this feeling. That head and hand between his legs. "Ah, you're a pro at this, baby," he moaned. Then, his hips started to moved, getting into the feeling.

He kept driving straight and then glanced over at a parking lot. He didn't know what the lot was for, but he needed to park. He couldn't keep driving like this.

Once the car was parked, a streetlight shining down on them. Dandy turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. His hands were fumbling, his body aching for JP.

He hit the switch on the side of his chair, flinging the back of it down. Dandy laid on his back, letting out a long, drawn out, moan.

"God please keep sucking on me! Your mouth feels so damn good!" He was nearly in tears as he moaned. Dandy placed his hands above his head. "Suck me off, you dirty man! Lick all over me! I want you to make me cum!"

\--

JP hummed while he had Dandy's cock in his mouth. He was enjoying this so much. He could feel the struggle in Dandy's body through the tightness of the man's thighs and that muscular shiver from trying to hold back. It only made JP want to do more. He kept up with the hard suction and felt like every drop of precum he tasted near the back of his tongue was his reward. 

His hand began to stroke the base of the erection that he couldn't quite get to. He felt the turns as Dandy took them in the car. Some of them done too quick. He didn't stop. He felt the car slow down and come to a stop. 

Dandy reclined in his seat and JP pulled off of that cock once more, as he sucked. Another loud pop. He stroked Dandy's pull length with his hand and unbuckled his own seat belt. He looked down at Dandy, the streetlight casting a glow around the edges of his figure. He worked on taking off his black shirt and placed it on the car's dash. "I want to hear you cry my name, Stardust." He felt that weight between his legs when he moved, each twitch felt like more effort for his pelvic muscles. "I want to see those tears drop from your eyes."

He then went back to sucking Dandy off, this time just his mouth. His right arm was used to keep him up and to help move up and down. His left toyed with the new piercings on his chest. Then he moved that left hand down between his legs to stroke himself.

\--

Dandy could see JP thanks to the street lamp, adding to this excited feeling. He was feeling so submissive, the desire for JP to have his way with him continued as JP unbuckled his own seatbelt to assist Dandy.

He looked up, seeing those new piercings on JP's nipples. Those demands didn't sound aggressive to Dandy. He was nodding, his arms staying above his head and behind the seat. Dandy bit his lip for a moment. If he was going to submit, he wanted a special request.

"Ah, James..." He saw JP's arm moving to stroke himself. "Could you get my belt and," Dandy heavily breathed at his thought. "Bind up my hands? Like, put it around my wrists?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"I wanna completely submit to you. I need your mouth," Dandy found himself mumbling, his hips moving as he started to lose himself to JP sucking. "Please, ah I want to cum so badly..." He whined, tilting his head back, seeing the ceiling of the car. "Please, please, please..." Dandy looked back to JP.

\--

JP moved both his hands to Dandy's belt. Pulling it out of the belt loops. He sat up and took off his own belt. He had a better idea. "Move your arms down." JP hooked both belts together and pulled Dandy's arms down by his sides. He looped the combined length of belt around the seat and tied his boyfriend down. He cinched the belt making Dandy's arms press to his sides. "How about that?"

He lightly slapped Dandy's throbbing erection. "Give me something to drink. Come on. Cum." He went back down on his boyfriend.

\--

Doing as be was told, he moved his arms to his sides. Dandy felt JP bound him to the seat, his heart pounding. He hasn't been bound like this for sex, but with alien hunts? Eh, some got a bit weird.

"That's perfect," he nodded, moving his hands. He had no control now. All he could do was take whatever JP wanted to do to him. And the first thing was a slight slap to his cock.

"Ah!" Dandy arched his back, unable to move it far. Perfect. Oh god this was perfect. "I will! I will!" Dandy whined, his face hot as he felt JP sucking his erection.

He looked down, his eyes locked on JP. A little bit of precum was given to JP followed by a hip thrust.

"G-get rough with me," Dandy closed his eyes for a moment. "I want you to do whatever you want to ta my shaft," he moaned, his legs we moving a round a bit at the feeling. "I want you to have your way with me..." He looked back down at JP. His eyes dreamy.

\--

JP squeezed and massaged Dandy's sack through his pants. But he did so firmly. He used his teeth on that erection and tilted it to look up at his boyfriend. He groped his man's chest, his fingers making the fabric of that white shirt scratch at Dandy's skin. He could feel a hint of moisture under his fingertips. 

He didn't like that Dandy could still move and so he moved the combined belts two holes tighter. "Stay down." He cackled. Oh yea. He was loving being able to do this.

\--

He was a moaning mess, his eyes rolling back a bit as JP firmly pressed on Dandy's sac.

"Yes...." he breathed, feeling that hand groping his chest. That feeling of the worn white tank rubbing against him felt so good.

Dandy let out a sound, feeling the belt tighten. Was it too tight? He could still breathe, thankfully. The way that JP spoke, that little cackle, Dandy had a grin of his own.

"Oh you're gonna, hng, love playin' with me, baby~" Dandy was trying to move, feeling himself completely restrained. He was throbbing, the blood rushing to make sure every part of that erection was full. "You always look so good behind the wheel," he smiled, wanting to flatter JP more.

It was almost like it was a defense mechanism for him to sweet talk someone while he was like this. Being vulnerable like this in hunts would force the man to spit out compliment after compliment to try to convince an alien to let him go.

Now, he was doing it to flatter his partner.

"The way you tugged on my skin a bit ago, that way ya licked me? I loved that~" he purred, a smug cat-like smile on his face. "Your hands are so firm too, soda pop. You gonna white knuckle my sac? Maybe squeeze me a bit more? Make me scream?"

\--

Dandy wanted a harder grip? He would grant the wish. JP gripped harder and grinded his palm against those nuts he loved. He was going to squeeze every last drop out of them. 

He focused stimulating the tip of the erection now, his tongue pressing against the frenulum. He hummed with his horny, dirty, joy at what he did. He soaked in the compliments that came raining down upon him and came up for a breath of air. He stroked Dandy fast and hard like a piston at full speed. "I still want to rub my cock all over yours, babe. So don't forget after you cum."

\--

"AH!! OOH!! AH AH AH!!" Dandy shouted, his hips pressing against JP's palm. The way JP gripped

his balls and squeezed had Dandy nearly crying. "AH GODDAMN THAT'S TIGHT! AH! AAH!!"

He looked down, grinning as JP aggressively stroked his cock. It was rough, really rough. Without lube on JP's hand it felt as of Dandy had gone in dry. He winced, his eyes rolling up again as he panted. Even after that blowjob he still needed something more on his cock.

"Ah! I-I need some spit on your hand!" Dandy felt his toes curling. He could feel his feet pressing on the gas of the turned off car. God if JP heard this rental revving during this, Dandy thought. He would save that idea for a location that wasn't so public. He heard JP mentioning rubbing cock and Dandy eagerly nodded.

"Y-yes!! Get on top of me, James!! Rub all against me! I want those studs rubbin' all over me! Rub yourself all over my chest!" He cried out. The thought of that smooth metal on his skin. The new weight of that shaft.

"I'll cum so much for you~!" Dandy sang. "Oh baby I'll cum so much for you! It's true-- oh ho baby its truuUUuuUUEE~!!" He was blushing and grinning, his eyes focused on JP's. He had never submitted like this before. Singing? That was new.

\--

"You wanted it tight didnt you? Ah look at your face. You're loving it. I can feel you throbbing. I can feel it trying to jerk out of my hand." He looked down at Dandy's erection. "Oh look at it...so strong." 

He stopped and leaned over further to lift the handle to make the seat slide all the way back along its rails. It thunked at the end and JP crawled onto the seat with Dandy, his erection swung a bit from the movement. With a leg on each side of Dandy's body he laid over him. Chest to chest and began to grind their hips together. Dry as it was, JP liked the extra friction.

\--

"Urk!" Dandy felt the seat slide back and stop. He watched as JP climbed onto him, his eyes locked onto that cock that teased him. "Ooh baby!!" Dandy grinned as JP laid on top. 

He could feel those piercings. Those hips. As JP started to grind, Dandy's mouth hung open.

"Ooh, oh god," he wanted to moved his hips too. No. No he was restrained. But still, he could still move his ass a bit, making him squirm under JP.

That feeling was so rough, making Dandy wince.

"S-spit! Ya gotta spit! It's gonna burn if ya don't, dude!" Dandy was letting out a little panicked cry. "I don't want my crotch ta catch fire, baby! I just, ah, I just," he was losing himself to the feeling. His eyes closing again. Maybe, maybe this was fine, Dandy thought.

"I gotta.. I need ta cum..." Dandy felt the build-up, that tension making him want to orgasm.

\--

JP grunted and moaned. Fuck all this friction was so good. It tugged on his skin and made his piercings rub up so well against Dandy. "Alright alright. I'll do it! You told me you liked it rough you know and this is how rough I like it sometimes. He leaned back and spat on his hand to try to wet their cocks a at least a little. He jerked both of them together, he could only just hold their two lengths in his one hand. He squeezed them together, the undersides pressed against each other and he began to thrust. Those horizontal metal bars rubbimg against Dandy like ridges.

He could feel Dandy's cock feeling a little harder, feeling thicker, the tip of him looking bigger. "Oh? Whats that? You're about to cum?" He thrust faster and moved as fast as he could to put his mouth back on that tip to hopefully catch everything just in time. He dropped down off the seat and squeezed himself into the footwell just under the steering wheel. He pulled Dandy's dick down bit, "Give it to me." Then he stopped talking and pushed his head down to get Dandy in deep into his mouth.

\--

"I-I know I just, ah... ah," Dandy could barely speak. That little bit of spit did help Dandy enjoy this more. He watched, their cocks rubbing and those metal piercings massaging against Dandy's length.

"Aah!! Oohh aa ahh!!" Dandy then felt JP jump down between the wheel and his feet. The sudden tug of his cock and JP's mouth took Dandy over the edge.

"OOH!! OOH JAMES!! OH JAMES, BABY!!" Dandy was in tears, shouting at this feeling, at the way JP sucked in his erection. "Y-YOUR MOUTH!! Ah! AH!!" He was moving his hips now, his body trying to wiggle out of the restraints.

Then, he came. That hot rush of cum escaping and shooting into JP's mouth. Dandy's mouth was making O shapes as he moaned, his legs quaking at the feeling of his climax. He knew he was giving JP a few mouth fills right now. This man had really done a great job with exciting Dandy. Even before they were in the car. 

"I! I!"Dandy gulped, trying to catch his breath. "I want you to feel me up!" Dandy cried, his head tilted back so JP couldn't see. "I feel so damn good!! Oh god I feel so good!" He sobbed, a sound of sniffling could be heard.

\--

JP felt like he was sucking Dandy like a straw. All that cum came surging out and he swallowed every hot n savory drop. Even while Dandy came, the racer was stimulating that trembling erection. He knew how it felt when someone kept sucking even after you came. It felt mind numbingly good.

He pulled away when it felt like Dandy's body had somewhat calmed from that orgasm, saving a bit of that cum on his tongue to show Dandy how he licked his lips and swallowed it down. He moved back ontop of Dandy to grind against him. He wanted to cum at least once tonight. "Do you want to play with my jewelry? With your mouth of course."

\--

Dandy looked down, seeing that cum on his tongue. Then, he watched those lips being licked. God those lips looked so good...

He struggled trying to wipe a tear from his eye, his head trying to touch his shoulder. JP climbed on top, asking Dandy if he wanted to play with his jewelry with his mouth.

"I do!" Dandy nodded and then stuck out his tongue. "Not sure how but ya know I wanna try that!" He grinned. Then, he puckered up his lips. 

"Can I get a kiss first?" Dandy asked, his lips tight together. "I gotta have a kiss first, baby~" he said cutely. He needed just a little one before he was ready to continue.

\--

JP didn't think Dandy was the kinda guy to want to really taste his own cum but he happily obliged and pressed his lips to the alien hunter's. He added in a bit of tongue, his hips still thrusting against Dandy's. He made some sweet and pleasured noises against his man's lips. He wanted his ass slapped but...Dandy was tied up. "Fuck..." He did it himself. Hard. The smack of his hand coming down on that leather in the sheer silence of that car made him feel like his ears would ring.

\--

He wasn't into tasting cum at all, but the way JP teased him made this man want that kiss. That tongue made him moan, the thrust from above and below was very welcomed. 

Then he watched JP smack his own ass, making Dandy's hands. No, no this was torture now! He needed to touch that ass! He had to!

"Y-ta gotta unbuckle me!" Dandy begged. "I need ta smack your ass! Please! Unbuckle me! Unbuckle me!!" He was moving his knees, stomping his feet against the floor. The car rocked a bit as Dandy chanted. His knees moved, rubbing against JP's ass.

"Get me outta this, James!!"

\--

"Oh, do I really?" JP laughed and then laughed even harder when Dandy started to chant. He looked back at Dandy's legs as he stomped in the car and then at the man's face. "Are you going to ask nicely?" He grinned and leaned in, pressing his nose to Dandy's. His grinding stopped as he looked right into Dandy's brown eyes. "Let me hear it."

\--

Dandy felt JP's nose against his, a pout on his face. Then, he had an idea to toy with JP.

"Nope," he lifted his head, being bratty. "Ya know what? I don't wanna snack your ass now," he frowned. "You're the one missin' out," Dandy shook his head and then gave JP a sly smile.

"Man, it must suck not havin' my hands all over ya. Not bein' able ta feel me gropin' your ass or strokin' your cock," Dandy let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's a shame. It really is. I mean what? What can I really do in this kinda position?"

\--

JP pulled back in surprise. No? He said no!? "Wha- I know you like my ass!" Dandy was right, he was missing out. bit his lip as Dandy described those actions. Fuck. fuck fuck fuck. He grabbed Dandy's chin. "Fine. I'll unbuckle you." He let go and unhooked the belts from each other and tossed them into the passenger's seat. "There."

He crawled up higher on the seat so that he was grinding against Dandy's abs instead."Let me feel what you've wanted to do to me."

\--

Dandy felt JP free him, but this man wasn't done with his teasing. He felt that grinding on his abs, making him grin. He moved his right hand to JP's ass giving him a big smack!

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" Dandy asked, that smile staying on the man's face. He gave JP another hard spank and then another. The sound could have been heard outside the car, easily. Then, Dandy moved both hands to JP's ass, forcing those hips to his face.

He kissed against JP's tip, his tongue playing with the piecing. He wanted so badly to feel that cock in his mouth back in the fitting room...

"Can I still suck your cock with those in?" Dandy asked. He kissed against the ladder piercings, his tongue rubbing along the heavy metal. He let out a moan, gripping JP's asscheeks.

\--

"Oh!" JP winced but smiled right after. He tilted his hips back and felt two more hard slaps. His cock jerked at each one and precum came out from around the piercing at his tip. "Yes..." He moaned. He felt himself get scooped up in those hands and pushed forward.

Dandy kissed and began to play with the PA. He shrugged his shoulders. he could feel every movement that Dandy did at his tip also happening at the bottom of the head at the other side of the curved barbell. "Ooooo! Oh!" He nodded at that question. Yes, he could still suck it with those in.. "They won't come out, I promise." He looked to the side, finally seeing what kind of parking lot they were in. "A little strip mall parking lot?"

\--

Dandy had his tongue out, pressed against JP's pierced to. He didn't moved it when he spoke up.

"Hah?" Dandy looked up at JP, his tongue hanging. "A stwip mawll?" He peeked his head up, the side oh his head pressed against JP's cock. He held onto JP's ass as he looked into the parking lot. Dandy's soft sideburns rubbed the underside of JP's erection. He rubbed his arm against the fogged-up window.

"Looks like no cars are around..." Dandy mentioned as he looked up at JP. "Is this spot okay or?" He blinked, turning his face to press a kiss against the underside of that shaft again. His tongue ran up that ladder and kissed the PA. "Do you want a new place for me ta park, beautiful?"

\--

JP wiggled on top of Dandy enjoying the feeling of those feathery sideburns brush along his shaft, "Its fine babe. I just only noticed where we were. I'd fuck you even if there were cars around." He smiled even bigger, "but all I want right now is you. I want you to please me." He flexed his pelvic floor muscles to make his cock jerk up towards his abs. "Come n get it, Stardust. I'm waiting." He leaned back and held himself in place by hanging onto the roof handle on his right and one of the bars of the passenger seat's headrest.

\--

"Ooh..." Dandy says in awe. The way that cock jerked made him a bit giddy. Even with that added weight JP was able to flex his cock. And the way JP was positioned, hanging onto the handle and the passenger seat...

Dandy groped JP's ass and pressed the tip into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue along the piercing, giving it some attention and the pushed further down the shaft. His tongue got every step on that ladder, making Dandy drool. Then, halfway down JP's length, he started to suck.

Dandy gave JP's ass another firm slap, shoving that cock deeper into his mouth. He looked up, seeing his partner glow thanks to the street lamp. Dandy gave JP a cute wink, his hands that ass massaging with need.

\--

JP let himself get lost in the feeling, that vacant look came back to his eyes as he stared up into nothing really. He just breathed, moaned, and kept his grip. Blowjobs felt so much better with his jewelry back. The way the barbells were pushed and pulled were a feeling all of their own. "I love you." He smiled. He wrinkled up his nose for a moment and grunted. "..ah, fuck..AH" His hips jerked. His cock was drippy with those piercings in place. He might have made a couple of drops of pre before but now there was a bit more than before.

\--

Dandy heard that "I love you" and felt his face go soft. His eyes stayed up on JP. Those hips jerking felt like heaven to him. He was in paradise as he watched JP smile and moan.

Until he saw JP wrinkle up his nose. Dandy couldn't just pull his mouth back now. He had to watch the piercings and try not to tug them out. Dandy tasted that precum. Still gross, but he wasn't worried about that.

He was worried about the nosebleed. The worst part, in his opinion, when it came to sex with JP. Dandy wasn't mad that this happened, he accepted it, but god he did not want that blood on him.

He used his tongue, carefully navigating the ladder and pulled JP out of his mouth.

"Don't bleed on me!" Dandy shouted, quickly pinching JP's nose between his thumb and index finger. "I saw that! I saw your nose do the thing!" He squealed and looked around the car.

"I am not suckin' your dick and gettin' blood on me! Where's a napkin! A receipt! Anything!" Dandy kept JP's nose between his fingers as he looked around. He looked up at JP.

"This is the only shirt I got and the only blood I'd want on it is my own," Dandy frowned. Blood, sweat and tears from working on the Trans Am 20000 for JP.

\--

Jp's eyes focused again and he looked down the bridge of his nose at Dandy's hand pinching it. "Huh? Bleed? My nose did what!?" He hadn't felt that tickle on his upper lip from the blood trickling down.

"What makes you think I'll bleed?" He pointed to his black shirt, they could use that. It wasn't like it would stain visibly anyway. "Can I keep your shirt after you work?"

\--

"Wha?" Dandy squinted. "I mean I guess? It should fit..." then he shook his head.

"What am I saying?? JP! You got a nose bleedin' problem and I don't wanna get my head drenched in blood!" He moved his hands to JP's shirt. Grabbing it, he placed it up to JP's face.

"We can wash this once we're back back at the mechanic's shop" Dandy said with a sigh. He looked up at JP. "I'm sorry, baby," he started to stroke JP's cock, careful with the piercings.

\--

"So yes? Thank you." JP laughed giddily, sounding a little off due to his nose being pinched. A nose bleeding problem...well yea he did bleed from his nose from time to time but that was because he smoked! Right? Because his nose got all dry on the inside. "It's not a problem! It's a feature! Besides my nosebleeds only came on more often after my crash at Yellowline."

He took his shirt in his left hand, his right still held on to the roof handle. He touched under his nose with the back of his hand and looked at it. "I'm not fuckin' bleeding Dandy, you lied! Are you pokin' fun at me?" He head Dandy say he was sorry. He couldn't stay upset. That was cute. "Oh? Ah, I forgive you, It was kind of funny anyway."

\--

"You're not bleeding yet but mark my words: you will. Keep that shirt on standby," Dandy pointed at the black shirt and then up at JP. He moved his head back to the tip and started to lick the slit. He tried to ignore the taste of the precum and kept going. Maybe someday he wouldn't mind the taste, or even enjoy it. But today was still not that day.

He pulled more of the head into his mouth, his tongue feeling along the top and slipped down under to the curved piercing. Sliding his tongue along the underside again, he felt that ladder, making sure to rub every one of those metal bits. Then, the tip started to slowly approach the back of his throat. Dandy shifted his mouth, wanting to make sure that entire cock stuffed his mouth. He took a deep breath through his nose.

Then, he started to suck with his tongue stroking JP's erection. Dandy's mouth watered, the sound of him sucking and letting out little sounds filled the car.

"Mmm, mmm," Dandy looked up at JP. No sign of blood yet, he thought. But he knew his theory was right. He knew that the pressure from the orgasm made JP's nosebleed. It was science or some junk! Like how you get light headed after an orgasm or how your ears can ring after a really good climax. Just, with JP, nutting gave him a really... Really bad nosebleed.

\--

Dandy sounded ominous. Like he could foretell the future. JP thought it was bullshit but would keep that shirt in his hand...just in case. But he didn't think he needed it. He hadn't bled yet so why would he bleed now? Or well. Later? He didn't know it but the risen blood pressure and his already compromised airway were ticking away for the inevitable. He just needed that little push from Dandy and it'd come flowing.

In the quiet cabin, JP could hear all those wet n slick noises. The sucking and the and little moments where air got into Dandy's mouth from around his erection. He closed his eyes and gripped the handle tighter. "Hnnnggh-nhh!" He breathed in hard. He felt how Dandy's tongue climbed up and down his cock and touched on each of those four bars. He started muttering curses under his breath, "fuck fuck fuck..." He felt that pressure building in his body. He wanted it. OH! It was coming!

\--

Dandy saw that look on JP's face. His brow furrowed as he pulled JP's cock out of his mouth.

"You better cum for me, damn it," he gave JP a glare and then a little wink, letting him know he was playing a dominating role. Dandy pushed that entire length into his mouth in one go and gave it a firm suck. His eyes remained on JP.

He could feel that tense throbbing. Dandy knew that it was only a matter of time. So, he wanted to speed up the process. Dandy have JP's ass three aggressive slaps, his teeth gripping onto the base of JP's cock. He let out an almost growl-like sound, mumbling swears against JP's shaft.

Dandy quickly moved his mouth back and forth, his eyes looking pissed.

Come on you beautiful bastard, cum already, Dandy thought. 

His hand gave JP another hard smack on his ass. 

Cum! And another hard hit. 

Cum! Come on! Cum! Dandy sucked harder, the tip hitting his uvula.

\--

A moment of relief from that onslaught of pleasure that Dandy had been dishing out. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He gasped at the first slap. Then the other. Ah! he moaned. He loved them. 

His eyes were rolling up and he decided to close them tight. He felt that bubbling sensation in the back of his nose with each breath. He tasted that salty irony flavor. shit shit shit. The growl vibrated all those shiny bits on his cock. He started to whine, it felt so good. So good He felt one of those last hard slaps bring him over the edge his moan got loud and he let go of the roof handle to start slapping and pounding on the headliner of the cabin. He was cumming . He stopped hitting on the car's roof to bring both his hands up to his face and press that shirt to his face. He shook his head.

\--

Dandy looked up, hearing that pounding on the headliner of the car. He then felt that cum shoot down his throat, making him gag and pull his head back. He was still mindful of the piercing as he pulled, his mouth gasping as cum dripped off of his tongue and onto his crotch. Gulping and swallowing, Dandy pointed at JP.

"Ha! I told you! I told you! I TOLD you!" He was panting. "Is there blood? Huh? Did ya bleed like I said you would? Huh? Huh?" He moved his arms to pull JP down to him. 

"Let me see. Let me see if I'm right. I so know that I am!" Dandy was grinning. This was a sick game he was playing now, but god what if he was right? What of JP's amazing orgasms caused his nose to bleed?

Dandy thought so, especially back when he gave that massage. He had a theory and now...

"Are ya okay? Are ya doin' alright, baby?" Dandy's hands held JP close, his arms clinging around the racer's back.

\--

JP felt himself be pulled down after hearing Dandy speak but he hadn't understood what had been said. He lowered his hands away from his nose. Blood dripping down off of the tip of it and onto Dandy's white muscle shirt. "Please don't kill me. I'll make it all better don't murder me!" He pleaded. God! And Dandy had told him not to get blood on his shirt! Another red drop fell. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He leaned in closer and tried to suck off the blood from the shirt before it set. He let go of the shirt looked up at Dandy in the eyes. "I won't ask for a second nut." His nose tickled. It tickled so much deep inside. He wiggled his nose and all of a sudden sneezed. He froze and stared at Dandy.

\--

Dandy saw that blood under JP's nose Ha! He was right! 

But then it got a lot less funny to Dandy as the blood dripped onto his tanks.

"Dude!" He moved his hands up and to his sides in disgust. Then, Dandy heard JP's panicked apologies. He saw the effort his partner was trying to make with sucking up the blood. Ew, Dandy winced. He felt bad as JP continued to bargain for forgiveness.

Then, JP sneezed.

The blood hit Dandy in the face at a rapid speed, making it unavoidable for him. He fell back onto the chair and placed his hands on his face.

"D...d..." Dandy moved his legs, pulling them out from under JP and up to his chest. "Th... That was... Disgusting..." He whined, curled up and rubbing the blood onto his white muscle shirt. Dandy sat up, sitting on the headrest of the chair. He placed a hand across his eyes while the other one was gripping his shirt.

There was blood rubbed against his cheeks, his pompadour was a mess and he just stared at JP. Dandy was dead silent and then looked down at the blood. 

"JP..." Dandy spoke up, his tone serious. He slowly looked back up at JP. He scooted closer to the race, his hands helping guide him to his partner.

\--

"Dandy!" JP held out one of his hands, "I didn"t mean to do that!" He saw how his boyfriend recoiled in disgust! He smiled nervously and instincts moved to hold Dandy's hands. "But you still love me. right?" He squeezed those hands. Dandy was so serious and it was directed at...him.

\--

He looked at JP, seeing that blood on his upper lip. Dandy closed his eyes as JP held his hands. Letting out a heavy sigh, Dandy looked up at JP with a little smile.

"Of course you filthy-ass man you," Dandy shook his head and took off his white muscle shirt. He dabbed it under JP's nose.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes shifting their attention back and forth from the rag to JP. "Are ya light headed after that?" Dandy leaned in, kissing JP's cheek. Once the blood was cleaned up, Dandy tossed the bloodied shirt into the passenger seat and flung his arms around JP, embracing him. 

"God every time you do that you scare me a bit," he said as he rubbed his face against JP's chest. "Every time. Every time you climax it happens," he looked up at JP. "Baby, are you okay?' He moved his hand to JP's cheek, his thumb rubbing against him.

\--

When Dandy's voice softened JP let go of the hands. He felt safer as if the danger had passed. But he wondered for a moment if this was just a way to get his guard down. "Im okay. I feel better now." He didn't feel lightheaded. Not at all. He usually didn't feel anything from his nosebleeds."Don't worry about the blood. It doesn't hurt."

He felt a little bad about scaring Dandy. He didn't mean to do it, "it used to not happen. it rarely happened before. You make my nose bleed." He turned his head to kiss Dandy's hand which was touching his cheek. "Im okay."

\--

Dandy caused the nose bleeds?

"That's not good," he let out an awkward laugh and kissed the tip of JP's nose. "Do I need ta do worse of a job or?" He gave JP a soft smile, wanting to comfort his partner. Dandy moved his arms around JP, pulling the racer onto his lap. He felt that leather against his flaccid cock, reminding him to shift his hand down to put it back into his pants. Dandy placed his head on JP's shoulder, gently kissing his neck. 

"I'm so glad you're alright," he placed his forehead against JP's sweaty skin. He eyes closed, hands slowly rubbing JP's sides. "I love you so much, baby..."

\--

"Lets be honest, I rather have nosebleeds than you do worse." JP smiled he cuddled in against Dandy in that driver's seat. He got comfortable since he had a feeling they would stay here for a while. "Let's hope no one catches us this time. I want to hang free for a while anyway." What could be better than this? Laying with Dandy in this car, one on top of the other in the afterglow of their aggressively horny sex. "I love you." He whispered it again and kissed the top of Dandy's head. And he kept whispering while he rubbed his right hand over the alien hunter's chest.

\--

Dandy laid back with JP leaning against him. He felt that ringed hand on his chest, the slow rubbing comforting him. Every time JP said that little phrase, Dandy felt his face blush more. He closed his eyes, humming a little tune and kissed JP's chin.

"I wanna sleep in here..." Dandy mumbled, his words sounding tired. "Maybe find a motel we're not banned from," Dandy chuckled. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at JP.

\--

"I want to sleep here too." JP closed his eyes, "You know what? Fuck it. If they see us then they see us. I need to stop worrying about how they see us." He wanted to quit worrying. So what if they say him and Dandy cuddled up shirtless? Who cared if they saw them in their post-sex glory just laying there in each other's arms inside a sexy yellow sports car? Its not like they wouldn't do it again. He wanted to do this in his Trans Am. He wanted Dandy to ride his dick while he drove or at least to suck it and give it a good hand job. "Screw motels...they probably have bed bugs anyway."

\--

Dandy let out a chuckled at that, lightly patting JP's back.

"Yeah that is true. They can be pretty damn nasty," he closed his eyes, staying close to JP. "Not like we have any room ta talk, am I right?" He kissed under JP's chin, pressing against his throat. Dandy didn't care if anyone saw. This planet and different parts of space would already know that him and Sweet JP were together. The tabloids were true this time and they had an amazing picture of Space Dandy and the Reckless Racer. If anything, it would probably boost Dandy's reputation if they managed to get a glimpse of what he was constantly offering in the past: love, loyalty and amazing sex.

He was curled up to JP, feeling himself drifting off.

"I want coffee and donuts in the mornin'... and a new shirt..." Dandy mumbled. Then, he was out, his chest rising and falling as he fell asleep.

\--

JP was nearly sleep, "I'm sorry about your shirt babe. I'll get you one at the coffee shop..heheh." He was glad that he was up on Dandy like this, He could still get a nice smell of Dandy's sweat. Sure he was a dirty nasty man. But he didn't like it from everyone. He only liked it from his partner and right now Dandy was it. 

It was something he picked up from Frisbee. The man had always seemed to pick up on his emotions before JP had even realized it. Not that it helped too much since Frisbee seemed to like the scent of his pangs of fear but also his excitement. It lead to Frisbee doing things to JP that he knew would cause the racer to feel fear. "I feel safer with you Dandy. Even if we could have been crushed by that red fucker alien when we had the other rental."


	25. --Strip Mall--

Dandy was snoring and rolled over onto his other side. He was deep in a dream, slowly breathing as it played out.

It wasn't anything unusual. Quiet alien hunting on a beautiful planet, probably one he had seen in his past. His eyes watched stars shooting across the sky. Then, he felt a touch and looked over.

It was JP, looking tired as if he had been chasing Dandy up a hill. He was silent, his lavender eyes locked onto Dandy's. Then, a flash of lightning stuck behind them.

Not a single bolt of white light hit them. The lights danced around the two as they moved in closer. Nothing can stop us, Dandy spoke in his sleep. Then, a bright pink bolt crashed between them, giving off an intense heat. He held onto JP's hands, wincing. 

He was afraid to look. Was JP still there? What would he see if he did look? Just before be could see what happened, Dandy woke up.

He slowly opened his eyes, turning back over to see JP. Moving to touch the racer, Dandy yawned 

"How long was I out?"

\--

JP was awake and looking at Dandy as he slept. He was still snuggled up to the alien hunter but apparently had pulled his shirt back on without disturbing Dandy's sleep. The only thing missing was his belt but that was in the seat beside them. "I don't know but it's day out. Last night I didn't pay attention to any business names but you're in luck." He smiled, "There's a cafe here named Lestat's and a little clothing store we can pick up a shirt for you."

No one had come up to their car during the time that JP had been awake and it seemed that the part of the parking lot that they were are was the unpopular spot. "Are you hungry yet?"

\--

Dandy rubbed his eyes, hearing JP mention that it was day. That short dream lasted all night? Huh. He stretched, his back popping as he twisted. The driver's seat wasn't the worst thing he had ever slept on. The backseat might have been a better pick...

JP then grabbed Dandy's attention with the name of a cafe. There was also a mention of clothes and food? Dandy grinned, his hair a mess. He looked like he had been through hell, but he honestly felt great.

"Always~" Dandy chuckled and shifted to the end of the seat. He opened the car door, stepping out, and looked up into the light. That fresh air felt fantastic and it smelled so much better than the stuffy rental. He then looked in the mirror, his jaw dropping.

"JP! JP!" He shouted, nearly toppling back. Dandy jumped back inside the rental, looking around. "Where's your comb? I can't go out into public lookin' like this! I look like I've been mugged!" Dandy whined, looking all over the floorboards and the seats.

\--

When Dandy got out of the car, JP took it as his chance to stretch his back. He grabbed into the headrest and arched his back, using his weight to get that stretching feeling. When he felt satisfied, he reached over to start threading his belt back into the belt loops of his leather pants. The fresh air coming in through the door was refreshing, "My comb?" He stopped.

It was in his jacket and that was in the old man's garage. He looked at Dandy, "I...don't have it." He watched as Dandy searched but to no avail. He wouldn't be able to find it.

\--

Dandy whined, looking into the rearview mirror. He moved his hand over the strands. He had to make a choice: either rock a half-ass pompadour or just let it down until he could restyle it.

The last idea made him frown. No. Hell no.

"We gotta go to the clothing place," Dandy looked at JP. He leaped back out of the car, thoughts coming into his mind. What if people saw him? He looked like hell and he couldn't look bad around JP. Then, Dandy had a plan if anyone noticed them.

"We'll get me and you a new shirt. Ya know, I actually need a couple clothes," Dandy rubbed his chin and smiled at JP. "After you saved me from gettin' my ass kicked, you wanted ta live up to your name and be real sweet ta me~" he tilted his head, telling JP his lie. "If anyone asks, that's our story. That's why I got blood on me and that's why my hair looks like a mess. Also explains your bruises and the blood on our clothes!" He was a genius. A shitty liar, but god he felt good about this plan.

\--

JP's eyebrows pinched together, "Uh sure? I mean.. it is not like you look that bad...I think you look hot like this." He shrugged, "But if you want that to be our story then I'll play along." He looked back at himself in the rearview mirror and turned around to sit the right way around on the driver's seat. "but what about my hickeys. What kinda thug does that huh?"

He climbed out of the car and ran his hands along the sides of his head in an attempt to fix up his own train wreck of a hairdo. "I'll fi-" He turned around, tucked his flaccid dick in, and zipped up his pants. He turned to Dandy once more, "I'll find you something nice to wear don't worry about it, love. You want to wait here or...?"

\--

Dandy watched JP get out, seeing him having to tuck himself into his pants. The alien hunter looked up, a bit embarrassed that he had caught a glimpse. Not that it really mattered, right? It's not like he hadn't seen it before.

"I wanna go in with ya," he moved over, placing his arms around JP's. He had a smile and nodded his head towards the store. "I need to use the bathroom anyway. Wash my face, ya know," he chuckled. It seemed like this man was in a really good mood this morning as he playfully tugged on JP's arm.

Dandy started to lead JP across the parking lot, seeing that there weren't very many cars in the lot. Probably only employees and early birds were in the shops this morning. "I wanna try on whatever you find for me, baby," he added. This man might not have a lot of clothes, but he had a love for them. Trying on new outfits, seeing how good he looked in every single one. Dandy was smiling at the thought.

And to think that JP would be the one to pick them out. He didn't think this man could disappoint.

\--

JP had to admit something when Dandy said he wanted to wash his face. "Yea you gotta wash your face coz I was kissing you all over while you were asleep and I kinda licked your cheek too. Sorry if you feel gross. I couldn't help myself." He looked away with his eyes and tried not to smile. He sucked in his lips and bit them a little. "I wasn't thinking." He laughed.

When the two men entered the small clothing store the cashier looked up from their newspaper and stared at them for a while. "What happened? You two look like you were dragged out the back of a truck."

\--

Dandy slowly turned his head, looking at JP as he spoke.

"There is a lot to unpack there, but we'll talk about that after I get changed..." he shook his head, letting out a little chuckle, and followed JP into the store. When the cashier spoke up, Dandy blinked.

Oh shit. His lie. What was it again? Dandy pointed his finger at JP.

"He started it."

\--

"He started it? Aren't you two dating?" The cashier pointed at what they were reading that had some speculative article about the couple. "...is this some domestic abuse kind of thing..."

"No no!" JP held his hands out to stop the cashier's train of thought, "I would never hit him!"

"So Dandy beats you!?" The cashier put their paper down and leaned forward on the counter, their hands slamming on the glass countertop. "You're all bruised!"

\--

Placed his hand over his mouth, trying to not laugh. The other day he was so worried about these assumptions but now, in his frame of mind, he couldn't even believe someone would this that to be true.

"No no! You got it all wrong!" Dandy was shaking his head. "I'm sorry, the opportunity was there," he walked up to the counter. "There were a couple guys that came after us this mornin'. They tried ta mug me and Sweet JP managed to stop them," he looked back at JP. Dandy's bluff sounded genuine, like as if he believed it himself.

"I shouldn't have teased. I'm just," he took a shaky breath. "Just really shook up by it still. Jokin' ta cope, right?" He looked at the cashier. "He's here ta get me some new clothes. The muggers did take my money," Dandy reached into his pocket, taking out an empty money clip. "JP took most of the hits so I could get away," he rubbed the back of his head. God this lie was pretty good, especially for Dandy. The tone he had did sound believable. Then, he pointed at the hickeys on JP's neck.

"Now I did do those. Those marks are mine," Dandy smiled and walked back over to JP. He held the racer's hand. Dandy glanced down at their hands and then back up into his partner's eyes. Then, looked back at the cashier.

\--

JP nodded as Dandy explained sometimes he nodded bigger and sometimes just quick little ones. He kissed Dandy on the cheek, "I gotta take care of my boy. No matter what it takes." He started walking with Dandy further into the store, "Let's get you something nice to wear. I don't want you eatin' breakfast in bloody clothes."

It seemed that Dandy's pants had been spared by the bloody sneeze. So JP thought of simply getting Dandy a few shirts. He set his eyes on the dress shirts and went to them. They weren't the best but they would look good on Dandy's body for sure.

\--

Dandy looked back at the cashiers as they were moving deeper into the store. He took a breath when they were out of listening range.

"I haven't bluffed so damn hard in my life," he rubbed his forehead and smiled. Then, he noticed where JP was leading him. There was a nice selection of dress shirts, some that looked like Dandy's now also bloodied pink one. He was thumbing through them, holding up some to his chest.

"Red or black?" He asked, a bright smile on his face. Before he even put them down he was already looking at more colors that were on display.

\--

JP looked through the shirts and pulled out a white one that had faint stripes on it due to the way the fabric had been made. "I like this one." he pointed at the red shirt that Dandy held in his hand, "and that one too." He gave Dandy the white shirt. On closer inspection, it was actually a very light blue when compared to other white shirts.

He wondered if he could find a tie for Dandy here too. Something satin for a bit of shine around the alien hunter's neck. He wandered around, finding where the ties were hung, and began to sift through them.

\--

"Oh?" He looked over the faint blue shirt, puckering up his lips and nodding. "Not bad, not bad," he approved and rested it on his arm along with the red dress shirt. He put the black one back as he continued to look. Then, he saw a section of suits.

He remembered back, JP mentioning how the suits made him think of his ex. Dandy bit his lip, his eyes drawn to the jackets and how sleek they looked. He did like suits and back on the ship he had a nice white one he wore for a special occasion. 

Dandy saw the beautiful black tuxedos as he wandered around, moving towards more of the wedding part of the store. His eyes were locked onto the suits, his fingers feeling the fabric.

"That would be hard to get stains out of..." he mumbled to himself. The idea of wearing a suit during a date. The events after that date. Him looking his best for JP...

He was lost in thought, not even thinking about where JP might be in the store.

\--

JP showed up again with two ties for Dandy. It wasn't had hard to find his boyfriend after all the racer was pretty tall and could look over the racks easily. 

He held out a graphite and black colored one with white paisley patterning to Dandy first. Then he showed a black and red jacquard tie to match the red shirt. "I think these will go nicely with those shirts, stardust. What do you think?" He placed them around the hangers of the two shirts so Dandy could appreciate the combination.

\--

Dandy jumped a bit when he heard JP. He quickly turned, seeing the ties, and nodded.

"Those'll work, soda pop!" He beamed as JP placed them on the hanger. Dandy was looking them over, seeing the intricate paisley design. "Didya find anything for yourself?" Dandy asked as he walked towards the fitness selection of the store. He was needing new tanks after this one was stained.

What he was looking for was folded up on a counter, the prices marked down. He was humming a bit, thumbing through the sizes, and looked over at JP. Dandy grabbed a couple, placing them on his arm along with the hangers and ties.

\--

"I didn't look for myself. But huh..maybe I should. Something simple?" JP picked out a black tank for himself, he'd put this on after he bought it just so he wouldn't be wearing something with dried blood on it. "I think we're set right? We can look for more clothes later. For now, I just want to get us some breakfast." Not to mention getting to a bathroom. Now that he was walking around did he notice how badly he wanted to get to a urinal. He didn't think this clothing store would have a public bathroom but he knew the cafe needed to have one. "Let's hurry, please."

\--

"Good point!" Dandy grinned and headed towards the checkout. He waited for JP at the checkout, rocking on his heels as he looked over the selection. Oh yeah, he was excited to try these out while he was with JP. The date nights they were going to have were going to be picture perfect.

Dandy set his clothes on the counter, tapping on the glass with his fingers in a rhythm. He was also really needing to use the bathroom, his foot tapping now as he waited for JP to pay the cashiers.

The worker rang out their shirts, telling the two the total. Dandy didn't flinch at the price. He really felt like JP had no limit on his bank account. With all the races he had won in the past, to Dandy, that man practically had a black card.

\--

JP paid as usual. He never minded prices. To him, money had nearly lost its value. The numbers were so big and varied plus the things Frisbee would buy and show him have skewed what he saw as cheap or pricy. He never had to worry. 'As long as he drove and raced' Frisbee told him. 'You'll have a life of leisure and luxury.''

He signed his name and waved a quick goodbye at the worker. "Let's put what you don't need into the car before we get our food." he dug into the bag to pull out his black tank and quickly switched shirts as they walked. The form-fitting shirt clung to his body and showed nearly its contours even the ones of his chest's piercings. He tucked the shirt in around his pant's waistband. "Does it look good?"

\--

Dandy was also quickly changing, switching the bags in his hands while he took off his dirty tank and swapped it for a clean one. When they made it to the car, Dandy got a good look at the tank. He saw how it clung, to him, matching how well his leather pants gripped his ass.

"It was like it was meant ta be, baby~" Dandy winked and opened the driver-side door. He hit the button on the side of the driver side seat, letting it rocket up and into place. Dandy tilted his head at JP. "That' what you do to my dick," he then chuckled and placed the bags into the front seat.

"A'right! Ta food!" Dandy cheered and grabbed JP's bicep, nearly running to the cafe. "That and I really gotta take a leak!" He laughed and looked back at JP. This man was grinning, having a great morning with the new love of his life. Once they made it to the cafe's front doors, Dandy quickly swung it open.

"Where's your bathroom?" Dandy pointed at the woman behind the counter. He was looking back and forth, trying to see a sign. Before she could even say hello, Dandy pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "We'll order after we're done!" He exclaimed, nearly sprinting towards the door.

Dandy opened it, seeing it was a single sink and toilet bathroom.

"Oh," he looked to JP. "Uh, you go first?"

\--

"Good. I like to see it go up." JP laughed and tossed his bloody shirt into the car. He ran with Dandy to the cafe, this time he didn't end up panting and nearly overheating from the heat that got trapped under his whole leather get up.

"It does sound like you really need to go." He could see how Dandy looked around looking for a sign. The man was about to burst for sure. He even ran to the door! The racer followed and saw the same thing Dandy did. A one toilet bathroom. "Me go first? Why? We're both guys. We can piss in there at the same time. Duh." JP pulled Dandy inside and locked the door.

\--

Dandy looked at JP and then looked at the toilet.

"Yeah I don't think so," he said as he moved to the door and pressed his backside against it. "You go. I'll wait over here," he rested his hands in his pockets. "And please make it fast, dude. I really, really gotta take a piss," Dandy was tapping his foot, practically bouncing in his spot.

\--

"Fine whatever. You do you. It's not like our dicks didn't already touch." JP walked toward the toilet, unzipping his pants. He whipped out just a bit as he had done the previous days and started. Immediately he screamed as he pretty much missed the toilet and some of it dribbled down the piercing and onto one of his pant's legs. "OH NO," He shuffled closer and pulled out the rest of his flaccid length. He was standing nearly on top of the toilet. "Shit..."

\--

Dandy was just whistling and looking at the ceiling when he heard JP shout out. He whipped his head around, seeing JP nearly standing on the toilet.

"What the hell? Do ya need me ta hold your dick for ya or somethin'?" Dandy didn't move from his spot. He looked at JP and then looked at the toilet, then back at JP. "You gonna be okay over there buddy? I don't do bathroom stuff," he frowned, turning his head away, trying to give JP privacy again.

\--

"N-no! I just had a little problem! It's fine!" Honestly, JP was embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had forgotten how his piercing affected this part of his everyday life. It was a sacrifice he had to live with. "I'm fine I promise." He looked over his shoulder to look at Dandy and then refocused on the task at hand. He didn't want to rush it. He nearly never did. He was taking his sweet time.

\--

Dandy was tapping his fingers on the door, whistling and glancing back at JP. Was he done? Nope? Okay, back to whistling.

He didn't want to focus on what was going on, he wanted to just look around the room and try to take in what they had on the wall. Oh, what was that a picture of, Dandy asked himself as he looks over on the wall. Ah, a waterfall.

"Typical..." Dandy glared and looked back over his shoulder. JP was still going. "I don't mean ta pressure you but, like, could you piss a lil faster?" He frowned as he looked back at the wall in front of him.

\--

JP looked back at Dandy, "Hey don't rush me. I was holding this back for a real long time. I watched you work allll day and then we left.." Wait..why hadn't he gone last night at the burger place? Oh, he remembered. The perverted fan girl. He had been afraid she'd pop in there somehow. "Relax, Dandy. I'll be done when I'm done."

He decided to make some small talk. "I learned how to hold it for a long time for races you know? They go on for hours and it's not like I can just hop out of the Trans Am and take a leak. I gotta keep it in." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Then there are those 24-hour endurance races...I usually take some empty bottles in the cockpit with me. It's brutal."

\--

Dandy rested his head on the door, slightly tapping it on there while JP was talking about his endurance tests. God. God, please stop, Dandy thought as he closed his eyes. He didn't mind the small talk, but it was about something that he really didn't want to hear about at this moment.

"Could we talk about, I dunno, somethin' not piss-related while I'm sufferin'?" Dandy looked over at JP, a kicked puppy look on his face. He caught of glimpse of JP's stream and then went back to placing his forehead against the door. No. No, he wasn't going to go over there. He refused to be next to JP during this.

"Please hurry, please hurry..." Dandy was practically singing that to himself as he waited. "Please hurry I gotta piss..."

\--

"WHOO what a relief." JP was finally done, he made sure to shake off any drops and dried off his pant's leg while he was at it with some paper. He stepped away from the toilet, pressing the level down to flush "Alright your turn. I gotta get a little cleaner." Once by the sink, he used a bit of soapy water to clean up his pant leg once more but also to clean off the piercing at the tip. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth out too. "So you wanted coffee and doughnuts?"

\--

Dandy was running over to the toilet when JP announced he was done. Without hesitation, he whipped it out and started to go. He placed his hand on the wall, trying to focus.

While JP worked on cleaning himself up, Dandy heard the racer mention breakfast. Finished up, zipping up and walked over to the sink.

"Yeah coffee sounds good," Dandy said cooly. After washing his hands, Dandy grabbed a paper towel and worked on washing his face. Making sure any bit of blood from the night before was wiped clean off. He looked at his pompadour, using his fingers to try to make sure the style was still holding up.

\--

JP had shut off the water while he poked around at his hair with his hands, trying to fix it up. He would hear the sheer volume of the stream as it hit the toilet's water to his left. It was more than whatever the water faucet was putting out. At least it sounded like it. His eyebrows raised and he coughed. "Why is it so aggressive over there!?" He looked at Dandy and how he stood. The alien hunter was braced.

He squinted at Dandy when he arrived by his side while he was still fixing up his looks. "You did all that fuss and you're already done!?" He took a step to the right, leaning back with a look of incredulousness.

\--

"Uh, yeah?" Dandy looked over at JP. "I don't mess around. I just get out and go," he shrugged and headed towards the door. He opened it for JP, letting the racer walk out before him. "So yeah I guess the next time we gotta share a bathroom," Dandy thumbed at himself. "I will go first because by the time you get done pissin'--!" He stopped, seeing a woman with her girlfriend at the counter, staring at the two.

"I uh," Dandy went quiet. He stayed behind JP. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and looked down at the floor.

\--

"Maybe you should take it slow," JP said despite him being the one who was all about speed. He looked up from adjusting the rings on his fingers and frowned that they were being stared at by the two women, "What!? Don't stare! We're not staring at you!" his face blushed and he moved around the lady-couple to get in line.

"Tell me later. If you remember." He crossed his arms and rubbed his bicep. "I'm thinking of getting a matcha soy frappe and a croissant sandwich like that lady over there." He pointed with his pinky finger.

\--

"It's not worth remembering, it was going to be a joke," Dandy mumbled as he stood beside JP. He looked over at what JP wanted to order. "I want a café au lait," he was looking at the food options. "And, I dunno, the same sandwich you're gettin'? That does look good," Dandy added. Once the couple was out of the way, Dandy walked up with JP.

He was looking around the cafe, noticing that everyone seemed to be pretty quiet. No one was looking at them, no one even batted an eye that Sweet JP and Space Dandy was in their presence.

\--

It wasn't that people weren't looking. The people were writing, texting, whispering. They took little pictures and videos of how the two men stood by each other. Some people zoomed in on their hands, others to their faces.

The line wasn't all that long but the two ladies in front of them had taken a while with their order. Pssh. JP already knew what they wanted, this would be quick. He stepped up to the counter, hand on his hip. "Can I order two croissant sandwiches? One Café au lait and a matcha soy frappe." Make the two drinks medium. The large seemed too big and the small too small.

Some of the people in the cafe were murmuring that the racer had ordered. Was that his favorite order? Which drink was his? 

One older lady in the background gasped and expressed her dismay, "Oh by the heavens...he's gay!" Her personal fantasy would never be fulfilled like this.

It was time to pay and just like he had done many times, he fist-bumped the keypad's tap-to-touch area and got ready to sign.

Declined.

JP frowned and tried again.

Declined.

He smiled and laughed nervously, "Whoops, I guess when I fought those guys my chip got messed up." He looked back at Dandy. What had happened? This never happened. It...what was wrong!?

\--

Dandy was in his own little world until he heard the beeps of the scanner declining JP's ring. He heard that nervous laugh and tilted his head.

"I guess so..." Dandy squinted. He looked back at the cashiers. He knew all too well what it meant when there was a decline. "Sorry, baby, looks like we're gonna have ta get that ring looked at," he said as he patted JP's back. Dandy looked to the cashier. "Now do we go to a jeweler or a bank, am I right?" He gave a fake hardy laugh and then dragged JP out of the cafe.

Once they were a good distance away from the building, Dandy looked at JP.

"You're broke now, aren't cha?" He raised eyebrows, his hands in his pockets. With the way JP was throwing around money, it was only a matter of time. Dandy rubbed his forehead and started heading towards the car. "Look," he glanced back at JP, reaching out for his hand. "If there's anything I know it's how ta be dirt poor. We'll make it through this," he said with a cute smile.

\--

"Haha, yeah..." JP looked at his ring and turned around. He let himself be pulled out by the arm. The cafe began to grow louder when they realized what had happened. Sweet JP's card had been declined. He couldn't believe it. Declined? He hadn't seen that word...in...ages. He walked with Dandy but his mind was just. Out of there.

"I can't be broke! There's no way! That machine didn't work!" He looked back at the cafe and then at Dandy. He was beyond embarrassed. To think the celebrity racer couldn't afford breakfast? In front of those people! Worst of all, it happened in front of Dandy. There was a glistening in his eyes and he blinked a few times. He looked away and put on a rather serious expression and crossed his arms. "Take me back to the garage. I'm not hungry anymore..."

\--

Dandy saw that look in his eyes, the little glisten of a tear. He tilted his head with a pout as JP looked away. 

"A'right, a'right," Dandy sighed and moved his arm around JP's waist. He lead the racer back to the car, opening the passenger door for his partner, and kissed his cheek. "I'll be okay," he smiled cutely and then kissed JP's forehead. "I promise."

He then moved to his side of the car and started it up. Without a problem, they pulled out of the parking lot and started heading towards the junkyard. There was silence, awkward silence, as Dandy drove into the next town.

"You know, I might have a couple woolongs in my jacket pocket back at the garage," Dandy reassured JP. "If you want, we can drive to a gas station and get some sorta coffee from a cooler there." Gas station. When was the last time they had filled up this rental? He thought for a moment and then felt the car starting to slow. Dandy looked down, seeing the needle on red.

"Well, shit!" Dandy shouted as the car rolled to a stop in the middle of the road. He looked behind them and then in front. He hopped out of the car. "Could ya sit in the driver's seat for me, honey? I gotta push this thing over to the shoulder," he sighed.

\--

The racer sat down and looked up at Dandy. "Yea..." JP kept his bitter expression the whole drive. He was upset. He was angry. Disappointed. So many things at once. For multiple reasons. Honestly, it felt almost overwhelming but he tried to keep it together. He was Sweet JP and Sweet JP always kept his cool even under pressure. He...he was always smooth and suave. He took in a deep breath and sank in his seat a little.

Then things took a turn for the worse. The car was out of gas. He sat up and looked around and into the mirrors. "No. you stay in here. I'll push it." He unbuckled his belt and got out. He slammed the door. The car rocked a little from it. He went behind the car and placed his hands on it. Finally, he had something to funnel his emotions. He pushed on the car, his serious expression breaking into one of anger.

\--

"Well, uh," he stepped back into his seat and set the car into neutral. The slam of JP's door made it Dandy's turn to sink into his seat. Oh boy. This man was always bad at keeping an eye on the fuel gauge no matter what he drove and now his boyfriend was behind the car and pushing it.

Dandy looked into the rearview mirror, seeing how pissed JP looked while pushing the rental. He moved the mirror away, his stomach turning a bit. And what made it even more frightening was how past the car was going thanks to JP's pushing. Dandy was able to turn the car, letting it move onto the shoulder of the long two-lane road. He put this hand out, signaling JP to stop pushing. Putting the car into park, Dandy stepped out and walked back to JP.

"You gonna be alright, baby?" He asked, placing his hand on the back of the car. Dandy looked ahead, his pompadour casting a shadow over his eyes as he tried to think of what they should do now. He looked back to JP. "I guess we gotta start walkin' back," Dandy offered the racer his hand, a little sympathetic smile on his face. "Come on."

\--

When Dandy told him to stop pushing he did. JP made two fists and hit the top of the trunk. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't things just go right!? He looked down at the yellow paint job like he wanted to bore holes into it with his glare alone. It looked blurry and distorted. He grit his teeth and after another blink watched a watered-down red drop fall onto the car's trunk lid. He wiped it off the surface of the car and looked up at Dandy. "There's no use staying here as it is." He tried to smile but couldn't pull off a convincing one. Not with his teary eyes.

He took out the bag that had the stuff they had bought and he stuffed their bloody clothes inside. Since they were leaving the car behind, there was no use keeping anything inside it. He didn't want to hold hands at the moment but he would walk beside Dandy even if he was just a little behind.

\--

Dandy didn't even have a chance to speak when JP shrugged of his offered hand. He saw those tears in his eyes, distracting him from something else that was dripping. The alien hunter placed his hands in his pockets, watching JP grab the bag of clothes and then head off away from the car.

"I remember that followin' the river will help us get a lil closer to town," Dandy explained. He was leading JP, crossing the road, and walked over to the riverside. Once in a while, Dandy would glance over to his left to see JP following behind him. His eyes looking down at the bag and then back up at his teary-eyed partner.

Dandy gave JP his space, not trying to force a conversation or to force him to stay right by his side. He made sure to stay ahead, his mind trying to remember where to go after the river.

\--

JP had taken his dirty black shirt out of the bag of clothes to blow his nose from time to time. "Yea and how many miles is that?" He scoffed and bent over for a moment to pick up a rock and throw it. "We'll get there when it's sundown again." He sniffed and brought the black shirt back up to his bloody nose. All that sniffing and blowing and snorting...he saw the red all over that shirt. He kept walking in his relative silence, it was just their footsteps, the sound of the river, and his own breathing. He felt like he had to swallow a lot. Salty...irony...it made his stomach turn. He didn't know how long he had been trying to wipe his nose clean but the black shirt was full of red.

He felt a strange sensation like floating. He nearly tripped over his own feet and felt like the ground below his feet was being pulled out from under his body. He felt his eyes not want to focus all that well and like it was going dark around the edges. He stopped walking to catch his balance only to fall onto his knees, thankfully he wore kneepads which absorbed the impact, and he fell forward onto the pavement.

\--

"I don't know how many miles," Dandy huffed, rolling his eyes. "And yeah, it probably will be sundown by the time we get there. So what? Got any other grand ideas?" He frowned. Dandy was hearing a lot of blowing and sniffing behind him. Ah, JP wanted to walk a bit behind him to cry. Not like he hadn't seen Dandy cry before. Why try to hide it by this point?

Then, he heard silence and then a thud. Dandy turned around, thinking that JP had just sat down and given up.

"What are you doin', JP--!! JP!" He saw JP face down on the pavement, the bag of clothes dropped to the side and the bloody shirt still in his hand. "Oh god! Damn it! I knew this was going to happen!" Dandy whined, practically skidding onto his knees over to JP. He looked around, not seeing a car in sight.

Where was all this bad luck coming from? Dandy lifted JP into his arms.

Blood. There was blood pouring out of JP's nose. Dandy couldn't put the two together. Why was his nose bleeding right now? They didn't do anything to cause this! He sure the hell didn't do anything to cause this!

"Come on, baby! Wake up!" He shook JP, trying to see if he could make the racer come to. Dandy placed his head on JP's chest, hearing his heart pounding and feeling the chest rising and falling. He got to his feet, getting an idea of how to solve this situation.

Dandy undid his belt for a moment, slid the handle of the bag onto the black band, and then placed it back through his belt buckle. Now that took care of the clothing bag situation. Next was the bloody mess on JP's face. Dandy reached into the bag, finding his white tank, and placed it under JP's nose. He did his best job to clean it off, even using his spit a bit to try to clean off the blood.

"Please... please wake up, James..." Dandy pleaded. "I can't do this on my own."

\--

Passed out, the racer was heavy and unwieldy to move around. He was still breathing. About a minute after he passed out he came to and scrambled to get back up. He flipped over from being on his back to getting on his hands and knees. The quick movement made him feel it again and his head drooped back down, his arms giving up under his weight. He felt faint again but he managed to say Dandy's name.

\--

Dandy blinked, excited for a moment, and then saw JP showing signs of passing out. Faintly, he heard his name.

"Don't waste your energy," Dandy shifted, carefully lifting JP onto his back. He had carried Scarlet in the past and JP was only a little heavier than her in Dandy's mind. The racer's legs we placed around Dandy's waist, his hands under JP's backside.

Now they were moving, heading along the river and towards town.

"Are ya still with me, JP baby?" Dandy asked, wanting to keep his partner as aware as he could. "Can ya see me? Is it all black? Work with me, soda pop." Maybe Dandy underestimated himself. Maybe he could do this on his own.

\--

JP made a soft whining sound. He didn't feel all that great. His heart was pounding but it wasn't going fast... He held onto Dandy tightly with his hands. That dirty white tank pressed between his face and Dandy's neck. He wasn't very angry anymore. That blackout had changed it to fear but now that his chest was pressed to Dandy's warm back he didn't have to fear what his body was doing. He felt like Dandy would take care of him. "I-i can't tell," he thought it looked black, grey, and white all at once. He felt tired. "Can i...sleep..."

\--

"I need ya to try ta stay with me," Dandy spoke. Then, he started to pick up his speed to a jog. So JP was conscious still. That was a relief. He needed the racer to continue to cling to his back.

In the distance, he saw the outskirt of the town.

"Finally," Dandy panted. Instead of slowing down, he picked up his speed. He was breathing through his mouth, sounds of labored breathing escaped him. At one point, he nearly tripped over his own feet. No, no I got this don't slow down, Space Dandy, he thought. James is counting on you.

He found himself finally in town, his panting sounding more aggressive and frustrated. Sweat was pouring down his face and his legs were feeling weak.

Cars drove by him but by this point: he already felt betrayed by no one showing up to help.

"Where is that, ah that damn junkyard??" Dandy whined, JP's body heat getting to him. He was gasping for air as he stood by a four-way stop. "Why, ah is it so, ah far away?"

\--

JP buried his face more into Dandy's neck and the shirt. He never expected this to happen. All of this. But...he felt each step that Dandy took and heard the man's labored breathing. The racer moved his head and kissed Dandy's jawline. He tasted the salt in that sweat. His voice sounded tired and he spoke slowly, "Mmmm you uh- smell so good...taste so...good..."

A car noticed the pair and slowed down beside Dandy. The window rolled down. A Dorothinian woman was driving, when it came to earth dogs her face was similar to a mini schnauzer's. Her fur was silky and white with taupe markings. Some of it was tied up with a pink bow. "Do you need a ride handsome? Looks like you're in a pinch."

\--

Dandy felt JP kiss his face and compliment him. He glanced over at him from the corner of his eye. What really caught his attention was the dog-faced woman that greeted him. He stopped, panting.

"Ah, yes, please," he nodded and showed JP. "My, ah my boyfriend collapsed," Dandy walked up to the car. "His friend is, ah at the junkyard, ugh down south from here," he shifted JP, lowering the racer to his feet. He kept JP's weight on his back, making sure he was supported.

Dandy reached for the backseat door, feeling his body shaking a bit.

"Thank you," he breathed as he looked to JP. "We both thank you."

\--

The woman waited for the boys to be seated before she began to drive, she looked back at JP in some worry and then at Dandy. "You're that celebrity couple aren't you. Very cute. I never knew Sweet JP would fall for a man." She took a turn to head south. "Speaking of falls, do you know why he collapsed? He looks paler than I remember. I thought he was very hardy? I know it takes a lot to drive how he does."

\--

Dandy rested JP along the backseat, being careful of his head. Then he took the front passenger seat, shifting the bag of clothes that hung from his belt.

"Yeah," he simply replied when she asked about being the couple on the news. Dandy glanced back at JP while the women asked more questions.

"He has a bleeding problem," Dandy explained as he took the bloody shirt off from around his neck. He placed it on JP, just in case he woke back up. "It's weird. I don't really..." Dandy started to think. "I don't really know why he has them. It's a daily thing," he rested his back against the seat. The comment about JP's job made Dandy smile a bit. "It really does. He's pretty damn amazing."

He looked out the window, seeing familiar buildings passing them. Dandy pointed towards a turnoff.

"You can drop us off here," he moved his hand back to JP, grabbing his knee. "JP, baby. JP we're here."

\--

"A bleeding problem...I've seen it during races. The poor guy." She looked ahead and took the turns when Dandy said so. "Take care of him, sir. I like watching him when he shows up on tv." The corners of her mouth turned up and her perky ears lowered a little. "Besides, I have a daughter that really looks up to him and wants to be a racer too." She stopped the car after the turn off and turned to look back at the two men.

JP crawled across the backseat and reached up for Dandy's arm to grab it and pull himself up to his feet. He was feeling better than before but wasn't at his 100% yet. "Thanks for the ride. I'd love to meet your daughter someday. I bet it'll make her very happy."

\--

Dandy quietly nodded as he exited the car. When JP got to his feet and spoke up, there was a feeling of relief that swept over Dandy. Once the lady pulled away, Dandy turned to JP. He had a furrowed brow and a perfect frown to match.

He moved in, embracing the racer.

Dandy was silent, holding him close.

"Don't..." He said quietly. "Don't ever. Don't ever drop on me like that again," he was shaking a bit from fatigue. Dandy pulled back, his heart pounding as he looked back at JP. He couldn't get himself to smile. Even if he wanted to, his feeling wouldn't allow it. "I don't know what the hell happened back there," he pointed off into the distance. "But I'm gonna make sure that never," he swung his finger to point at JP's face. "Ever happens again. Once we're in space, we gotta get you looked at."

\--

JP's smile faded when he saw that expression on Dandy. His heart sped up when the alien hunter came to hug him. He heard what he felt was a stern voice that was reprimanding him. He winced at the various times Dandy's voice said 'don't'. Each one felt like a jab. He turned his head ever so slightly at the 'again' and even more, so that emphasized 'ever.' He watched that hand came towards his face.

JP flinched and brought his hands up as if to protect himself. He closed his eyes tightly and seemed to wait.

\--

Dandy noticed that flinch, his eyes going wide. He looked at his finger and then at JP's reaction. The racer had thrown his hands up to protect himself.

"Baby..." Dandy felt his heart sink and then moved to hug JP again. Right. Right, this was why Dandy wasn't rough with JP. That man had been through some shit. With Johnny and Meow, Dandy could rough house and dropkick those two.

But with JP.

Dandy clung to him.

"Holy shit I am so sorry," he apologized. Dandy rubbed his face against JP's neck. "I am so, so sorry."

With JP, Dandy was careful. He had never treated a man so cautiously.

\--

JP had brought his hands to touch his own face. He didn't know what it was that Dandy had called him out for. "I won't do it again. I promise. I'm sorry- I swear!" Was it because of his card? Because he didn't want to talk or hold hands? Because he had gotten angry? Was it his crying? Was it because he passed out? He tried pushing any tears down and away in case that was what had gotten Dandy upset. He felt the hug and didn't know what to feel. Afraid? Safer? "I won't do it..."

\--

"Okay good," Dandy let out a sigh. "I don't want you gettin' hurt. The next time I say 'I got this' or somethin', let me do it, okay?" He moved his arm around JP's back, leading him to the garage. "This all started after you pushed that car," he commented and looked down at the ground. "Until we get you checked out, I want you to take it easy."

He looked over at JP.

"You are one in a bajillion, baby," Dandy said softly. He tilted his head at JP, that sweet smile coming back. "Trust me. I've seen it all," he felt an ache as he spoke. "I have been all over the universe and I never met someone as sweet as you."

He took a breath.

"I don't want the greatest man in existence to get hurt on my watch."  
\--

It was safer. JP smiled a little and shook his head. God those words. The soft tone. "Dandy. You're so sappy." He finally hugged Dandy back and hung from him a little. "I'm sorry about breakfast. I want to make it up to you. You'll have to work on an empty stomach..." He let go of his boyfriend and let himself get led to the garage.


	26. --Salty Nuts--

From outside the garage, the sounds of work could be heard. The old man had four arms so it made sense to hear an impact driver and continued welding.

When they stepped inside, however, JP noticed something instantly. A hat and a suit jacket. He pushed Dandy away and split off to find where he had left his own leather jacket to get his comb. He tried to make himself look nice and patted off any remaining bits of gravel from his clothes.

"Got lost on your way to getting some food?" The old man laughed. 

"The rental ran outta gas on the highway. I should've noticed but for some fuckin' reason I decided to take shotgun seat." He scoffed and pulled out a cigarette to light it up.

\--

Dandy stumbled when JP shoved him off. Yeesh, the hell was that about? He then saw the old man. Oh, right. No homo. Got it.

Dandy quickly moved, getting a water bottle from the fridge, and chugged it in a matter of seconds. Okay, now he was ready. He walked over to Mole, his hands resting in his pockets.

"So what do ya need me ta do today, my guy?" Dandy looked over what the man was working on. "Heavy liftin'? Yankin' more stuff from the Trans Am?"

\--

"So you're the guy who left the old man hanging." From behind the old Trans Am, a different man showed himself. It was Frisbee. He was the one with the impact driver.

JP smiled and waved at his Ex as if nothing has going on, "Haven't seen you in a few days. I'm sorry about what I said in the hospital. I was upset and..you know. I said some stupid things."

"The old man called me telling me he needed some help getting you your wheels again. I hadn't seen the wreck since I pulled you out of it." Frisbee set his tool aside and walked over to JP to give him a look over. "You're looking better you know? A little pale...are you still afraid?"

Pulled me out of it? JP swore he had been thrown out. He couldn't remember and it sure wasn't in the race footage. That part had been cut out by switching cameras. "A little.." JP glanced away, "I'll get over it."

The old man lifted up his visor. "Frisbee's taking care of the teardown. He knows that machine inside n out. You on the other hand need ta get all the broken bits n pieces outta here. We're in a junkyard so just toss them out there." He pointed at a cart, "There's the thing JP was talking about. Fill 'er up."

\--

Dandy heard the sound of another man. He looked over, seeing a new face. He didn't get a chance to say anything when JP spoke up.

The hospital? No. No way. As the man spoke, Dandy felt his skin crawl. No. What did that old man do?! He thought they were cool!

He saw how JP interacted with his ex. Frisbee. Mister Rich. Mister Great Suit.

Mister not as hot as Dandy had pictured. This guy looked slimy. The way he held himself up and spoke with such arrogance in his voice. He looked at JP. His boyfriend had to fake being buddies with Frisbee. Dandy felt himself getting nauseous at the thought. 

When the old man mentioned the cart, Dandy grabbed his jacket off a chair pulled his arms through it. He then took off the bag with clothes and placed them in the corner of the garage.

"Sure," Dandy said cooly. His eyes would dart back at Frisbee, a negative aura surrounding the alien hunter. That bastard, Dandy thought. That bastard had better not try any shady shit.

Dandy started to collect broken pieces of the Trans Am and tossed them into the cart. If only he could take out all the trash in this garage.

Dandy looked at Frisbee. Like him.

\--

Frisbee took JP's cigarette and put it in his mouth and pushed the racer down to sit by the diagonal beam he was near. "Light yourself another one, driver. I gotta stay on schedule. There's a race we need you to be in. Signed you up already." He left to get back to work and picked up his impact driver and started to unbolt more things from the wreckage.

JP's lips stayed apart after his cigarette had been taken. Another race? Here on Dorothy? "Wait is the race here? Or where? Come on, tell me!"

"It's on the outer moon of Dorothy. The Juimont-Muul Circuit is a street circuit so people will really get to see your new ride. Since you didn't make it into Redline. We'll see if you can get into the upcoming season of FIGA or AIP." Frisbee said as he pulled the 'kettle' as JP called it from the cockpit. He also removed the mass of tubes and sensors that came with it. 

A street race. Those had hard corners, he'd have to really use the brakes there. JP smiled a little, he really wanted to race again. But he couldn't use the nitros there. Too many turns. But thinking about it. It just. "I'm excited!"

"Then we gotta make sure your wheels are perfect don't we?" Mole wiped the sweat from his brow. The base of the new car looked nearly finished. He definitely worked quickly, especially with Frisbee. The two of them were like a machine. The old man was building up what would hold the massive engine for the car and JP was all eyes for it. He knew what the old engine bay was like and this one looked even bigger. It was longer.

\--

Dandy was listening to the chit chat. If JP was faking being happy then Dandy sure felt it. The shop felt like his own ship for a moment, the way those three worked together. He wheeled the cart out of the garage. 

Dumping it, Dandy looked at the spot where the Aloha 'Oe has parked. He then looked to the sky. For a moment, he thought about the boys and the plans JP and Frisbee were making.

Frisbee.

Dandy reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out what little he had left from his BooBies reserve be spent the other day. Walking back inside the garage, he waved at JP.

"Hey," Dandy walked over to JP, and the woolong bills rolled up in his hands. "I'm gonna go grab some food from the gas station. Want anything?" He had a weak smile. Then, he looked at Frisbee.

"What about you, Frisbee? Want anything?"

\--

The two men working stopped and JP looked at Dandy when he called from the entrance. The tools were turned off for the moment.

"James can pay for it," Frisbee mentioned like it was a fact. "I don't know how much he took but he probably still has something."

JP looked at Frisbee and smiled, "I uh..lost my chip." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Can Dandy use yours? He can get something for all of us."

"Huh." Frisbee looked up, "You lost your chip? You lose your ring too?" He laughed, "You don't lose your ass only because it is part of you."

JP laughed, "Hehe...funny." He cleared his throat. He was feeling a little uncomfortable but most of it was one of two things. Frisbee and the nasty snotty blood clotting in his nose had he so desperately wanted to blow out but shouldn't.

The old man wiggled his nose and spoke up. "He can get a whole box-a beers!"

"I want some salted pistachios." Frisbee leaned over the top of the wreck. "JP, give the man my card. It is in my coat's pocket."

"And I want some sunflower seeds. No, wait, can you get me one of those bottled smoothies? I need some fruits." JP realized he hadn't been eating as well as he had been before. He needed to stock the kitchen of the Aloha Oe and start cooking. He went to Frisbee's jacket and without searching pulled the card out of where it was inside the coat. "Here."

\--

"Right," Dandy took the card. "So beer, pistachios, sunflower seeds, fruit smoothie," he pulled out his fountain pen, writing the list on his arm. Dandy looked up at JP and then drew something on the back of his hand.

"And JP," Dandy made sure to get his attention. "Do you want one it two packs of smokes?" He flashed up two fingers, showing the back of his hand. 

He had drawn a quick heart. Dandy couldn't smile at JP, but he did give him a subtle wink.

He put his hand back in his pocket.

"Actually, I'll get one," Dandy corrected himself. He then waved JP to the group and headed out. He glanced back to JP over his shoulder.

Oh, he was going on a snack run. And a lunch run. Once Dandy was out of view of the garage, he flipped a double bird and booked it to the gas station. He didn't want to leave JP alone for very long.

Then again, he would have felt better if JP was actually alone than with Frisbee and the oblivious old man.

\--

JP smiled at that heart and looked away. "What about a pack for me and one for you too? Ah, just one? That's fine." He was still smiling. When he heard Dandy leaving he looked at the alien hunter and saw the man catch his smile. "and hurry up!"

While Dandy was gone, Frisbee and Mole talked about specs for the new Trans Am. The engine was a major split between the two especially with JP wanting to just the biggest and strongest thing in there.

"I want three nitros this time! Two was enough for Yellowline but three!? Whoo! No one's gonna beat me with that." JP clapped his hands for emphasis. "What do you think Frisbee? Go big or go home!?"

"Go big n six feet under is where you're going! Why don'tcha understand that? There's no problem in coming in second or even third!" Mole knew he had told JP that sure but he thought that Frisbee could knock some sense into JP's thick skull.

"Let him talk old man. JP's got a point. Why not go big now and let him keep this car for a while? It'll prevent us from having to come back n get a new engine. We can tweak it now than later." Frisbee tossed JP the floormat of the Trans Am. "At least be useful and clean this nasty thing. There's all sorts of stuff from you on it mixed with dirt."

JP caught the floor mat and looked at the dirty surface. "Ah! you're right. Uhhh I'll be outside!" He picked up a bottle of soap and a brush. Finally, a reason to escape! He walked out, being careful not to move too fast or bend down too quick. He needed to relax. Just chill James. He went around the side of the red ship and found the hatch for a hose. He placed the mat on an inclined surface of the ship and soaked it with some water. "Dandy." He said the name to himself. "Dandy...stardust..."

\--

Dandy was running down the street, practically dancing about his plan.

"Hurt my boyfriend, will ya?" He grinned as he opened the gas station door. The cashier looked at him as he quickly looked over the selection.

"Beer?" Dandy went to the cooler and pulled out a twelve pack. "Check! Pistachios?" He found a small bag. "I hope you choke on those salted nuts you bastard," Dandy scoffed. A woman in the next aisle saw the alien hunter muttering to himself, a big grin on his face.

"Sunflower seeds?" Dandy picked up a jumbo bag, smiling softly. Then, the chaotic grin returned. "Check! Fruit smoothie?" He quickly moved to the other cooler, finding bottle smoothies. Strawberry banana sounded good, but there were so many different flavors. "Hmm," he grabbed one each flavor. "Five different smoothies? Don't mind if I do," Dandy hummed to himself. He then looked at the different sodas. With a smirk, Dandy looked them all over. "Cream soda, root beer, cola~" He sang, his arms being piled down.

The cashier watched him, curious of what he was after.

"Oh! Lunch! Lunch," he spun on his heels, bumping his butt against the cooler door to close it. Dandy practically bounced across the aisle. "I know JP also liked chips," he grabbed a bag with his fingertips. "And I like chips," he grabbed one for himself. He then made it to the other side of the continent store.

"Hot dogs..." He looked at his fill arms and then at the cashier. They looked almost like they were bracing themselves for Dandy. He walked over to them with a big smile. "Hey baby, mind if I keep these on the counter?" He flashed his arm at them. "I got a list."

\--

Once that mat was soaked through, it was time to add some soap. When he did so he held the bottle close to his hips and squirted the globs of soap in a few spurts. He smiled to himself and used the brush to scrub the carpet fibers clean of all the dirt, blood, and other grime that had accumulated in it. He flipped it over to wash the back. He rinsed the whole thing and soaped it up a second time. He was putting in the work to get as much as he could out. But one could only get so much out of a carpet mat and he brought it back in to hang and drip dry. "Well, that was refreshing." He picked at the edge of his nostril and flicked off the dried blood. "So.....will I have the same size tires?"

The old man nodded "Yea, those worked well, and based on the spec sheet they'll still look great on the new one. I got them ordered already along with a pretty big list of broken parts. I can only make so many things in my ship. Tires ain't one of them. Besides, with that deadline Frisbee notified me about buying was the only option."

"James deserves the best money can buy when it comes to his ride. I got him some nice sticky tires. He'll love them. Even got a few spares." Frisbee walked toward JP and held out his hand. He was holding something in it. "Found these in the wreck. Got a few coming in the mail too."

JP held out both his hands to have a handful of nitro capsules dropped onto them. "So that's where they went..."

"You're lucky they didn't go off. Fuel didn't get to them. It could have been catastrophic." Frisbee frowned, "It would have been bad if you had gone like that. I don't know what I would have done with myself to lose you in such an explosion. Try not to carry so many next time, James."

\--

Dandy was leaving the gas station with bags of food in one hand, the case of beer in the other, and a hot dog half-eaten in his mouth. As he finished his food, he had to think of what he was going to do now that Frisbee was back in the picture.

The way he talked sounded like that man could give JP the world, but it always came with a price. Dandy sighed, walking back towards the junkyard. He looked down the street, watching cars drive by. JP wants to race again and in the future, these two were daydreaming about, he thought they could do just that. Go planet to planet and win every track.

But how Frisbee talked about it made it really sound like a business. Dandy let out a sigh. He was getting closer to the junkyard, his thought now moving onto tonight.

What were they going to do without the rental? They didn't have the Aloha 'Oe either to keep them away from the garage. It wasn't even a thought of where to go for then to fool around. Anything like that was the last thing on his mind. What he wanted was to keep JP safe and, hopefully, still interested.

Dandy arrived back at the Junkyard, hearing the race team talking about some sort of capsule stuff. Nitro? Wasn't that some weird dirty talk JP was saying to Dandy the other night? He couldn't fully remember. 

Dandy made it to the fridge, stockpiling all the smoothies and soda. They were fulling an entire shelf, making it a challenge to stash away anything else.

Grabbing what the list had, Dandy returned to the group.

"Hey, hey! I brought your guys' stuff," he grinned. Dandy walked over to the old man, giving him the twelve pack. "All for you, my good man," he chuckled. Then, he walked over to Frisbee. "This was the only size they had," he said as he handed off the small pack of pistachios and the card. Lastly, he walked over to JP.

"You got a bag of sunflower seeds, a mango smoothie, a carton of smokes and I got you a hotdog!" Dandy said cutely, handing off all the food to the racer. "There are more smoothies and soda in the fridge for ya," he whispered with a wink. Dandy turned back to the crew.

"So! Got more crap for me to take out?" Dandy asked, cracking his knuckles. "I'm so ready, baby."

\--

The Old Man set his tools down and took the box of beers, "Finally some refreshment!" He laughed heartily and pulled out his folding chair to have a seat. He took out a bottle, pooping it open against an edge of the new trans am's the work-in-progress engine bay.

Frisbee looked at the pistachios, and eyebrow raised. He shrugged and placed his card into his back pocket. He opened up the pack of pistachios, cracking one open against his bottom teeth and eating the nut inside. 

JP looked up from where he sat in that little 45-degree angle between two beams off the ground. "You're back!" He was given the seeds he asked for and a smoothie. Then the carton of smokes...and a hotdog! "All this for me?" He laughed, "Did you even get anything for yourself?" He bit into the hotdog.

Frisbee noticed all the things that Dandy had gotten for JP his eyebrows furrowed. Then assumed it was just Dandy trying to make JP feel better about the wreck. That and JP did look worse for wear. He could smell the blood and sweat on him. The sweet tinge of his fear was faint on him but it was strong in the wreck where blood had splattered. He was going to say something to JP but was distracted by Dandy. "Just a bit. I got all the important bits out from the cockpit now. The rest of the wreck can stay in here. It'll get reused for some other projects after a melt down of the frame."

As JP ate, he wondered what would happen when the sunset. He didn't want to worry. He wanted to stay with Dandy but...he glanced at Frisbee. He had to act like before. He rubbed his thigh and traced over the top seam of the red stripe that ran diagonally across it.

\--

Dandy stood next to JP and as Frisbee spoke, he just wanted to smack that guy right in the mouth. Dandy might have asked him a question, but Frisbee just talking got on his nerves. This ugly-pickle gremlin-lookin' ass...

"Well that's good," Dandy replied, stretching out his back. He looked to JP, nudging him with his boot.

"Hey, if ya need anything, just lemme know, a'right?" With a nod, Dandy walked back to his cart. Picking up scrap off the floor and rolling it outside to be dumped, it looked like the day was going to fly by once again. It was a little afternoon and the clock was ticking.

\--

As the day went on more and more of the car was being put together. Holes were measured and drilled. Brackets are put into place. The floor panel was put in, rails for the seat but then it was getting late. 

The Old Man waved his hand, "Same time tomorrow Frisbee. We'll put in the gas tank n fuel lines that'll hook up to the motor. I'll make the exhaust piping n get the windows for the cabin formed. Let's hope those pieces start coming in. I know you ordered the most important ones overnight." He crawled to the back and opened the door to head up into his sleeping chamber. The lights of the garage dimmed.

"Looks like its lights out for the old man." Frisbee looked at JP who had turned curled over where he had been sitting. The poor racer had been bored out of his mind. He had seen JP messing with the zippers on his pants and his jacket before rolling over to sleep. "James wake up. You can't sleep there, you'll fall and hurt yourself." He walked over to JP and shook his shoulder a bit. "Get up."

\--

Dandy was putting the cart away when he heard Frisbee talking to JP. He balled up his fist. No, no play it cool. You have to be cool.

"Hey, Fris! Great work today!" Dandy gave the man a big pat on the back. He looked down at JP. "Man, you look exhausted," he frowned. God, poor JP. This alien hunter needed to save his partner from this awkward situation.

Shaking his head, Dandy looked to Frisbee.

"What's your plans for the evenin'? The night is still young!" Dandy spread his arms out. He was really playing it up, thinking fast. "The three of us should go out tonight! Have a couple beers," he grinned. "Whaddya say? Fris? JP?"

\--

"Thank you, Dandy. That was your name right?" Frisbee chuckled and turned to look at Dandy. "I was going to take JP to my hotel room for a good rest."

JP opened his eyes and looked back at Dandy and Frisbee then looked to the wall again. "I won't fall."

"Come on! Up! Up!" Frisbee smacked JP's ass and picked up his suit coat and hat.

That slap to the ass got the racer to sit up. He stretched and got down to stand. He was already wearing his jacket and had stuffed the bag of sunflower seeds into one of the pockets. He reached into his pocket to put a few into his mouth and zipped the zipper back up.

"Let us get some drinks. Oh and you're not driving, James." Frisbee looked for his keys to find that they were missing. "Wha- Hey! You little shit! Give them back!"

Of course, JP was already running out of the garage to try to find where Frisbee had parked his car.

\--

Dandy had a big smile grin on his face, seeing JP running with the keys.

"I call shotgun!!" He shouted, laughing as he ran to catch up to JP. With his line of work, Dandy was built for running.

He caught up to JP, offering him a hi-five. Dandy looked back to see where Frisbee was. 

"Soda pop, do ya think salty nuts over there is talkin' about the hotel we're banned from?" Dandy whispered. He opened the driverside door for JP.

\--

The car was white with a long hood. It had golden accents where there was normally chrome or black in others. The seats were tan leather and despite it very soft to sit in. The lines of it were curved unlike a lot of the lines in the shape of JP's Trans Am.

Jp high-fived Dandy, "Salty nuts...but Dandy I like your salty nuts." He tried not to laugh as he got in. "I don't think so. The hotel I went to was a different one from my race stay."

If it weren't for his fancy pointed shoes. Frisbee would have been able to catch JP. He saw that JP and Dandy were already seated and belted in. "Alright fine. You can drive my car." He climbed into the back seat and sighed.

Despite the smooth exterior of the car. The thing was built for performance just like a racing machine. Beneath its hood was a massive engine block with fuel lines to match. The engine itself was a sister release to the one that the Trans Am had and so when JP turned it on he grinned and flipped a few switches to change it from an easy-riding street mode to that hard pedal road tearing mode he wanted. 

JP revved the car up and spun it around in a tired squealing donut. He laughed to himself before flooring it out of the junkyard. The force of it made Frisbee's hat fall off his head and stick to the seat beside him.

"Whoa whoa! James! What the hell are you thinking!? We're not on a track!" Not being much of a racer, Frisbee found it to be an effort to peel himself off of the backrest. He reached forward to hold onto the shoulders of JP's seat.

\--

Dandy watched JP, seeing him getting comfortable in the driving seat. God, he loved seeing JP in that spot. Once Frisbee sat in the back seat, Dandy smirked. Oh yeah, you're gonna be the third wheel whether you like it or not.

He watched JP, seeing him flip switches. Wait. The squeal of the tires. Those ringed fingers gripped the wheel. Wait. Dandy's eyes lit up as JP floored the pedal and practically rocketed out of the Junkyard.

"OH YEAH!!" Dandy laughed, feeling that force. Frisbee's snapping was ignored as Dandy threw his arms up. Firsts nearly hitting the ceiling as he started to fist pump. 

"GO! GO! GO!" Dandy cheered, looking over at JP. That big smile as he watched his boyfriend drive.

\--

"Don't encourage him!" Frisbee

grabbed onto JP's shoulder and shook it. "What no! Don't get onto the highway! James!" He looked outside at the buildings and cars that were quickly overtaken. "There was a bar back there!"

Once JP got onto the highway he would drive up to other cars but specifically, he drove up to expensive muscle cars and honked at them while looking over at them. He was challenging them to race to the next exit on the highway and to weave between all the drivers on the road.

\--

So, this stick in the mud was JP's ex. By the way, he acted, there was no way JP would want to get back with him. Money or not, they didn't click like how Dandy and JP did.

He watched JP challenging the other car. Dandy was grinning, leaning over to taunt. He stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at the other drivers. Dandy tilted his head to see JP's reaction.

"YEAH, SWEET JP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!!" Dandy chanted as he cupped his hand to his mouth. His other hand was spinning in a rally towel fashion. "SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS!"

\--

Then it happened. A car bit the bait and honked back. They drove next to each other and as soon as they passed the first exit, both cars nearly reared up from how fast they were being pushed down the straight stretch.

Frisbee pressed his head to the back of the headrest. "James...Damn it! I just wanted those beers!" He looked out the back window at all the cars going at a reasonable speed being left behind as if they were standing still. Well, if JP was having fun getting back behind the wheel after his crash then he guessed it was good. He needed that confidence.

JP felt a hand touch his left ear and his sideburn. It had to be Frisbee's hand. There was no way it was Dandy. It went down to his neck and pressed its claws to the soft skin. He bit his lip and glanced toward Dandy quickly and then into the rearview mirror to see Frisbee's eyes looking at his face. The racer looked back at the road and regripped the steering wheel.

The muscle car beside them had no chance. The white land yacht was beyond tuned up for the road and it ate up the road like no problem. It was a racing beast in disguise. JP honked the horn once they passed the second exit sign and flipped the other driver the bird before blowing them a kiss. "Haha suck it!" It had been fast and short but the whole time they had been pushed back into their seats.

Now they could get their drink on. He pulled out onto the ramp, slowing the car down massively and going through all the shifts so they could be at a standstill in front of the traffic light. The force of the stop made Frisbee lurch forward, his seat belt holding him back. It didn't seem to affect JP much, he moved forward slightly but it seemed that he stopped himself from moving forward with just his muscles. The seatbelt strapped to him didn't have to do anything.

"Well, that was fun!" JP laughed and looked at Dandy and Frisbee with a large smile.

\--

Dandy was joining in with the mocking and flipping off. His smile wouldn't his face as they pulled onto the ramp. The force jerked Dandy forward, making his arms grip the door and JP's arm.

Dandy heard that cute laugh. His eyes met with JP's for a brief moment until the racer looked back at Frisbee.

"That was a blast! You kiddin'?!" Dandy was chuckling and then noticed his hand on JP's jacket sleeve. He quickly pulled away and looked out the window.

"I wonder if they got some good food here," Dandy glanced back over at JP.

\--

JP cleared his throat and rubbed his own chest a little. "I still liked my Trans Am more though and I know the new one will be even better." He turned his head to squeeze Frisbee's hand between his cheek and his shoulder. He had to act as before...he had to. Even if it pained him to do so. He kissed the back of Frisbee's hand.

Frisbee smiled and pulled his hand away, sitting back he placed his hands on his lap. "We should go somewhere that's nice a pub? not just a little hole in the wall."

The white car used to be seen driving by JP's Trans Am, leading it or behind it when they went driving down the streets to reach destinations. People recognized Frisbee's ride. They were curious now. They could see JP driving it down that street.

Eventually, he found a pub that looked lively and pulled up into the parking lot, into a corner where it'd be safe at least from two sides.

The racer pulled the keys from the ignition and Frisbee took them. "You had your fun and a bit of excitement, sweet boy." He glanced down to JP's crotch and then patted his right shoulder. "Let's hop out."

JP opened his door and stepped out. He adjusted his pants and his jacket. He stood by the car, combing his hair back to his liking as Frisbee watched how JP stood and moved his hands through the not quite black strands of hair. "I want ribs." He closed the comb and looked at Frisbee, "or hot wings. But I gotta have breadsticks." He held his comb out for Dandy to use.

Frisbee found the gesture odd. "You're going to let him use your favorite comb?"

JP pulled it back a little but re-extended his arm "He needs to look sharp if he'll be with us. What? You want him to look like a mess and pull us down? No way."

\--

Dandy missed that display, thankfully with JP kissing Frisbee's hand. The alien hunter was looking out his window, taking in the view. This was a spot the couple had never been to while together.

Stepping out of the car, Dandy quickly moved to JP's side, noticing that the racer had already stepped out and was styling his hair. Dandy reached out for the comb and heard Frisbee's comment.

Dandy watched JP pull away, a pout on his face, and then saw the comb being lent out again. He took it, excitement pumping as he finally combed his pompadour. It had been hours and now, just now, he fixed it.

"I gotta~" Dandy closed the comb up and handed it back. He looked at the pub and rested his hands in his pockets. Looking ahead, he saw a group of women walking towards the doors. 

Then he remembered: he had to play the bachelor on the prowl. 

"Hey ladies! You're lookin' good this evenin', baby!" He sang. The women turned, seeing Dandy with Sweet JP and JP's mechanic. He looked back at JP and Frisbee. 

"Whaddya say, fellas? Think we could score tonight?" Dandy grinned. God this felt wrong, but maybe this could help lure Frisbee away from JP...

\--

Frisbee laughed at Dandy's actions. "He's right JP. Let's bring a lady back. I think you could use it." Of course, Frisbee had all intentions of watching JP if he did take a woman back.

JP looked a little distraught, it was a lot to take in but he knew it had to be this way. Just for now. I'll be over when your car is ready. Then you and Dandy...the both of you can be together again in each other's arms. He pulled on a smile. "Of course but I want to really scope out the options."

A bit of a crowd was gathering outside the pub. They had followed the car, some of them were the paparazzi who prowled the streets for times just like this. It was a good thing JP combed his hair and let Dandy do his. The camera flashes started going and JP had changed a bit. His racing persona was coming out from the way he stood to the way he looked at people. When he looked at Dandy it was all love but when he looked at the cameras there was an intense and sultry gaze he gave them.

Frisbee took the clear role of not just his mechanic but also a manager who broke away the crowd. He was stern while he leads JP and Dandy to the entrance of the Pub. He stepped aside to talk to some staff and acquire a booth for the trio where they wouldn't be bothered by the cameras.

"Ladies!" JP pulled his hand away from one who reached and grabbed it. "Ladies. Ladies ladies...Don't fight. I'll pick one of you." JP shook his head and looked over what he could choose. There was such a variety but his tastes wouldn't let him go for the dog-like Dorithinian ones. He wanted something closer to himself. More humanoid. He held out his hand and grabbed the slim hand of a woman. This one would do. She was fine. Her rose blonde hair was luscious. Curves in all the right places. He knew a woman from Supergrass when he saw one. His favorite.

\--

Dandy waved to the cameras. And, as always, was acting like a flirt with the press. Modeling and blowing kissed at the women. He saw JP look at him, the same love mirrored in his eyes. Turning to the cameras again, Dandy shot a couple finger bangs as they were ushered into the pub.

JP was already grabbing his date while Dandy was looking out for women. There weren't many women interested in him, but thankfully that lady JP grabbed had a friend. Dandy held out his hand to her.

She was wanting Sweet JP, but at least she could get the next best thing and only option besides the manager. The cute woman with lavender hair took his hand with a little sigh. 

He pulled her close and whispered.

"Play along."


	27. --Roller Mobster--

JP posed at the entrance of the restaurant with the woman he had pulled from the crowd for the cameras. Most of the poses were hug and being cute. But he did make one raunchy pose, pressing his hips to her ass. He pulled her into the pub to get first dibs at the seats on the table. A waitstaff followed them to get ready to jot down what they would want to eat.

Frisbee came up behind them and sat beside JP in the booth effectively making the racer be in the middle. He rubbed JP's thigh beneath the table. "I got a nice bed ready for you, James. Enjoy your meal." He opened up a menu and slid it toward the one-night couple. "Looks like they have those wings and ribs you wanted."

JP looked down and then at the menu, "Yea it looks like they do." He pointed at the items for the rose-blonde woman to see what he planned on ordering. She agreed to their shared meal. She would drink something sweet and fruity and JP

would order a beer for himself.

Frisbee ordered a steak meal for himself and a beer as well. He looked at Dandy, pulling his hand up from under the table. "What will you be having?"

\--

He was sitting across from JP and Frisbee, his eyes on JP. Then, Dandy saw Frisbee's hand move below the table and heard those words to the racer. He had to refrain from kicking the sleazy mechanic. If Dandy did try to make a move, he might kick JP instead and break his shin with those steel-toed boots. And the last thing he wanted was for JP to go into the hospital tonight.

Then again, if he did go back to the hospital then he wouldn't have to go to the hotel tonight with Frisbee. But still. He didn't want to hurt JP. But now if he broke Frisbee's shin...

Frisbee speaking up to Dandy made the alien hunter end his train of thoughts.

"Hah?" Dandy spoke up. He blinked and then looked at the menu. "I, erm," he looked quickly. "I'll have the, uh, the same thing as Sweet JP." He handed the menu over to his date. She made a comment about how she didn't like meat, making Dandy look at her. "Then order somethin' else, baby. You don't gotta share with me," he said with a little smile. She blinked and looked at her friend. Holy shit. Holy shit she thought she had to share a meal.

He placed his arm behind her. "Make sure you order enough to take back home, a'right? Pasta is always better the next day," Dandy said sweetly. Now JP could see what kind of treatment he had been getting for almost a week.

\--

The order was written down and the wait staff left. The kitchen would be preparing the dishes quickly. They were efficient and those ribs were already in the oven just waiting to be pulled out. The stake would take longer and so the ribs would only be brought out at the last moment.

While they waited for their meals, Frisbee looked at his phone, he needed to look at all the event he could schedule for JP.

JP leaned against the rose-blonde babe and turned to hug her. It looked like he was the one more interested but he just wanted some comfort and he wasn't going to seek it from Frisbee.

"He's cute.." The supergrass woman whispered, stroking the racer's back. "Whoever made you this adorable? I swear...they should make another one."

\--

"He's always that sweet," Dandy said with a smile. "That's how he got his name, ya know?" He cocked his head to the side, unable to hide his loving gaze on JP. Then, he had an idea. Dandy dropped his gold wrist communicator onto the floor under the table. He acted surprised. Oldest trick in the book.

"Oh whoops!" Dandy then looked under the table, trying to find out which legs belonged to who. Grabbing his bracelet, Dandy found JP's leg. He gave it a little stroke and then moved back up. "Got it! This thing is always slipping' off!" He let out a laugh, his hand moving back behind his date. She did let out a little chuckle at that.

Then, from under the table, JP would feel a comforting rub against his leg from Dandy's boot. Gave him a little smirk, tilting his head at JP.

"So, what races are comin' up for the big shot, hm?" Dandy looked over at Frisbee.

\--

JP moved his leg out, closer to Dandy's and smiled. He buried his face into the breasts of his girl and smiled. He pulled back, "I hope you didn't mind that. Been feeling a little touch starved." He laughed a little.

"I don't mind. Anything to make a boy like you happy." The supergrass woman smiled, "Such a shame. I would have loved to see you go head to head with the Super Boins. Maybe in another race." She pinched his nose, "Can't win them all. We were all so worried about you!"

"He's going to the Juimont-Muul Circuit first its a FIGA race which stands for The Federation of Intergalactic Autoracing if you didn't know. However, he needs to enter for AIP as well You know AIP right? Autodrome Interplanetary Prix? Those two are sanctioned racing organizations with seasons, unlike the Redline Grad Prix which goes on five-year rotations." Frisbee rubbed his temples. "There's also races like the GTC..."

JP explained the abbreviation. "the Galactic Touring Championship."

Frisbee was counting on his fingers, listing the organization names, "and endurance races by the SEA."

The racer spoke again with a sigh," which is the Silverstone Endurance Association."

\--

Dandy was watching JP rub his face against those breasts. He didn't get jealous at all. He actually felt pretty good about the whole thing, believe it or not. The woman being Dandy's date leaned against the alien hunter, her head on his shoulder.

"That sounds like a pretty backed up schedule," Dandy moved his hand around his date's waist, making her let out a little sound. She giggled and looked at her friend. "Whoa, Redline is every five years?" Dandy sat up and then looked at JP. "You did tell me that, didn't cha? I must've forgotten," he was taking in all the new facts. Maybe if JP stayed with his crew then QT could replace Frisbee as the one in charge of his racing. He could find all the races, even ones that Frisbee might not even know about.

"There sure is a lot of races, huh?" The woman said, her hand moving onto Dandy's thigh. Dandy felt a chill go up his spine. A woman's touch! A real woman's touch! He felt himself blush and then looked at JP. Oh no.

But wait. He had to act interested, not saying he didn't enjoy the attention of a woman.

"There sure are, baby. It's so hard ta keep them all straight!" Dandy let out one of his cute laughs.

\--

"Yes, it only happened eight times but it's the dream of every driver to win Redline. It became highly prestigious thanks to the high stakes and because Supergrass pays out big time for the winner." Frisbee leaned back and looked at the woman that JP was with. That's why the Supergrass people were so worried. They had voted for JP but he didn't manage to get enough to get in. They had wanted him so he could go against those Super Boin babes. "JP getting into that wreck set us back big time. He missed two races we had scheduled. Lost a lot of money but he'll make it back quickly." 

The plates started to come in. Ribs first, a basket of breadsticks and various drips. The drinks followed and then Frisbee's steak dinner alongside the dish that dandy's lady-date had ordered.

JP looked down at the ribs with a grin but reached over to grab a breadstick and take a bite first. He and his lady friend started to dig in without so much as waiting for anyone else.

Frisbee scooted over out of the hurtbox of JP's left elbow as the racer started bringing rib after rib to his face and stripping the bone clean. He even sucked on the ends to get that delicious rub off of the marrow part.

"How hungry were you!? I'll have to get you another plate of ribs!" Frisbee watched as bone after bone piled on the far side of the plate. Maybe he'd have to ask for two extra orders of ribs. He hadn't even started. He was simply amazed.

\--

Dandy saw his plate that looked identical to JP's and beamed. He watched JP eat, unable to stop smiling as his boyfriend chowed down. Joining in, he had remembered how hungry he was after working all day. Not only that, but he had also carried JP that morning. His stomach was aching as he started to stuff his face with ribs and listened to Frisbee go on like he seemed to do constantly.

"Dude barely got ta eat today," Dandy said with his mouth full. Swallowing the ribs, he put a couple more onto JP's plate. He then grabbed a breadstick and lightly rubbed JP's leg to get his attention. Dandy looked over at his date and grinned.

"Wanna see me stick this whole thing in my mouth?" He chuckled and then went for it. Like he had done on him and JP's first date, Dandy put the breadstick awkwardly into this mouth. His cheek was stuffed as he broke the bread in half.

"Don't get choked!" The woman giggled, seeing Dandy try to speak.

"Twah-daw!" Dandy then looked to JP as he chewed the breadstick. He took a big chug from his beer and then leaned against his date. She was giggling, shaking her head as he placed a breadstick to her lips. "Wha? Don't want it?" He puckered up his lips. She shook her head, trying not to laugh.

He then pointed it at JP.

"Wanna bite, soda--," Dandy stopped, feeling his heart stop for a second. He couldn't use his pet name. His foot slowly moved down JP's leg. "Wanna bite, Sweet JP? You look like you could go for a breadstick."

\--

JP glanced at Frisbee and tried not to elbow him while he ate. "Sorry, I'm just so hungry..." He stopped eating if only to drink his pint of beer. He felt the rub on his leg and looked at Dandy. Why yes, I do want to see that. He thought. Then Dandy went for it, the racer laughed. "Careful there. Wouldn't want an accident to happen on such a nice night."

He saw the offer of a breadstick and took it. He looked at Dandy, into his eyes, as he bit into the broken side of the bread. "Its very delicious." He rubbed his leg against Dandy's and was quite adventurous by going up high before setting his boot back down.

Frisbee didn't notice. He was cutting into his steak and dipping it into some gravy served on top of a mound of cheesy mashed potatoes. He looked at JP and offer the racer a baby carrot on the edge of his fork. 

JP looked away from Dandy and took the carrot with his teeth, not touching the fork.

\--

Dandy felt that boot moving up his leg, teasing him and then moving back down. He wanted more of that. Dandy watched Frisbee offer JP a carrot and then looked over at his date.

"You likin' what ya got?" He asked, resting his head on his hand. She was nodding, taking a sip of her fruity drink through a thin straw. Dandy giggled his hand massaging her side. The date leaned against him more. He then looked to JP's date. "How about you, baby? You doin' alright? Need anything?"

It looked like Dandy was going to keep his focus on the ladies any time Frisbee wanted JP's attention. This was the only way for Dandy to keep from kicking Frisbee under the table. He could so break more than just his shin in this moment. Feeding JP that? Really? Give him something worth eating!

Dandy kept his smile going, being a gentlemen to the women.

\--

JP seemed to not be very good at being very gentlemanly to his date. He simply seemed to be providing her some company, sharing his food and leaning on her.

They finished their ribs and JP poked Frisbee's shoulder asking him for a plate of hot wings instead. "Buffalo wings and with extra sauce on the side." He sucked on his thumbs, index, and middle fingers, which he had used for the ribs. His ring and pinky fingers he had held out to not get them dirty with the seasoning. He had the same look in his eyes when he talked to both Frisbee and the Supergrass woman. But when he looked at Dandy, it was markedly different. It wasn't that his eyes looked darker, his pupils just dilated whenever he gazed at Dandy. God...he loved that man.

Frisbee sighed and looked out into the pub and waved a hand to catch a worker's attention. He asked for JP's buffalo wings. Twenty pieces should be enough right? "Also another round of drinks."

\--

Dandy was finishing off his beer when he looked over at JP. The racer was staring at him, his eyes big like a cat looking at a toy. Dandy flashed a smile and then moved his foot up JP's leg and against his inner thigh. Out of the corner of his mouth, Dandy stuck out his tongue. Frisbee wouldn't be able to see it but the Supergrass women would. He date giggled and whispered to Dandy.

"Are you teasing him?" She smiled, moving her arms around Dandy's waist. The woman looked over at JP, giving him a big cutesy smile. "So the papers are true. You two are a thing," she was very hushed as she spoke." Dandy looked over at her, placing a couple kisses against her ear.

"Play along," he whispered. Dandy then looked back to JP, his foot continuing to rub against that thigh, and then slowly moved back down that leg. He knew this wasn't the time to tease JP but damn it between the women and the drinking, he was really wanting JP. Dandy held his glass up when Frisbee's new round of drinks showed up.

"Hell yeah!" Dandy grinned, ready for more beer.

\--

JP felt that foot move up and up and over to his inner thigh. He looked down at the table as if he'd see through it. His cheeks turned a rosy pink. He certainly felt teased. He scooted back into his seat and crossed his legs at the ankles. He cleared his throat and reached for the last remains of his beer to chug down, his adam's apple bobbed as he drank so desperately so...thirstily. That look of love in his eyes faded away when he turned his eyes to Frisbee. "Will you let me drive at the end of food?"

Frisbee was finishing up his plate by now and he set his knife and fork down. "Well no, James. I have to drive this time. You haven't been around the city enough to know where the hotel I'm staying at is." He pushed his empty plate away and crossed his arms behind his head. "I know you're eager to get behind the wheel but it has to be this way. I'll let you drive all you want on other days, I promise. That way you won't be all cooped up at the garage and bored out of your pretty head."

The hot wings came and so did that second round of drinks. 

"You better." JP ate slower this time, really savoring the sauce on these wings and deliberately licking at his fingers now for Dandy to see but also to hear the pop when he pulled his index finger out of his mouth.

\--

Dandy listened to Frisbee turning down JP's question about driving tonight. Then, there was also talk of a hotel. God every time Frisbee told JP no or acted like he was in charge of that man's life, Dandy wanted to fight him. Right hook. Dropkick. Uppercut. Something.

But his mind was now distracted by JP eating wings and sucking off the sauce from his fingers. Dandy needed that mouth. He needed his man. Taking his new beer, Dandy started to sip and then chug it. That pop sound. Dandy rubbed his legs together and grabbed a breadstick.

"So, uh, where am I sleepin' tonight, Fris?" Dandy asked, putting the tip of the breadstick in his mouth. His attention was towards the man he hated but he looked out of the corner of his eye to the man he loved. Dandy slowly took a bite of the breadstick, chewing it as his eyes stayed locked on JP.

\--

"Since the old man said he saw your ship take off. It is safe to say you don't have a place to sleep." Frisbee chuckled, "I'll take you back too. There are two beds in my room. Didn't plan on using the second bed honestly." 

It didn't go unnoticed to Frisbee that JP was making all sorts of noises while he ate those wings. Sucking and licking his fingers. Even those appreciative "Mmmnn"s. It sounded so much like something else. "James cut it out. You can't be doing this in public. What will the people in the other booth think?"

"They're sooooo good though!" JP licked his lips slowly and smiled. "The salt n spice...the vinegary flavor. I can't get enough." He picked up a breadstick and dipped it into the little cup with extra sauce. He leaned forward toward Frisbee and stuffed his mouth. But the view was for Dandy.

Frisbee could smell it. JP was feeling hot and bothered. He wanted some action ever since that drive on the highway. No wonder he was being like this. Flirtatious even with his food.

\--

"I appreciate that," Dandy nodded. Oh HELL no. That man this he's going to have JP sleeping with him and then have Space Dandy sleep alone? After JP had been acting? After all those sounds?

Dandy knew those sounds. He gripped his pants, moving to rub his foot along JP's leg again, a bit faster. Up and down like he was stroking. His eyes stayed on JP's lips. Thankfully, Dandy's date leaned to kiss his sideburns.

"You're staring," she whispers. Dandy turned, seeing her giggling. She kisses his cheek. Dandy moved his hand up to her shoulder, gently massaging it. He slowed down his foot against JP's leg. You gotta settle down, Dandy.

"Thanks, baby," he smiled and leaned to kissed her cheek. Dandy then reached over to JP's plate of wings.

"Yoink!" Dandy grinned, taking one of the small drumstick-shaped pieces. "I don't think you'll be missin' this one, Sweet~" he winked and placed the entire bone into the mouth. With a little bit of chewing and tongue work, Dandy managed to get all the meat off the bone. He pulled the clean bone out of his mouth, making a satisfied hum at the taste. Then, placed the bone on his plate and licked his fingers.

"Makin' sounds while you eat is complimentary, baby," Dandy side-eyed at Frisbee.

-

JP was done with his food by now and he whispered into Frisbee's pointed ear to get up so he could go to the bathroom.

Frisbee got up, letting JP scoot out, and then sat back down. He didn't need to babysit JP and while the racer looked for and found the bathroom, he picked up the racer's pint of beer and drank from it.

JP had to wash his hands but also he wanted to see if there was a stall. God, he wanted a quick jerk. Anything. Please. He wanted Dandy so much and Frisbee was keeping them apart. It only made him desire his boyfriend more. He stepped inside and noticed it was a multi urinal bathroom. He washed his hands thoroughly. There were other men in here.

\--

Dandy watched as JP got up from the table. No don't go, Dandy thought. He had a little pout as he watched the racer leave. And, of course, he had to watch those leather pants. He then looked over, seeing Frisbee sip out of JP's beer.

"If you want a beer so badly, you shoulda got two," Dandy's playful persona left. He couldn't fake it while JP was out of the room. The alien hunter crossed his legs under the table, his arms stretched along the back of the booth.

"So," he picked up his beer and took a sip. "You and JP, huh? I guess opposites attract."

\--

"What's his is mine." Frisbee set the beer down. He had sipped from the same place JP had. "Besides Dandy. I just wanted a taste. No harm in that."

"We met each other at an orphanage." Were both the same age but abandoned for different reasons." Frisbee looked down at the table. "My parents had no means to take care of me. James'? Well, his mother simply didn't want him and discarded him like trash." He seemed to get angry. "I couldn't leave him alone you know? I saw him crying and I had to become his only friend."

JP waited for his turn at a urinal and washed his hands once more and he even washed his face. Before he left he pressed his hand to his crotch and grinded on his palm for a moment. He wasn't satisfied. It didn't help. In fact, that made it worse. He stepped out of the bathroom with a sigh. He didn't want to make it to the table too fast and instead went to order himself a slice of chocolate cheesecake.

\--

Dandy listened to Frisbee, taking in the story. JP's mom tossing him aside. Frisbee becoming his only friend.

So that's why JP stayed by Frisbee all these years.

"He never told me that," Dandy place both hands at the base of his beer glass. Doing something nice doesn't make them good, Dandy reminded himself. He looked in the direction JP had went.

"That man can take forever in the bathroom..." Dandy mumbled and finished off his beer. He then looked towards the bar. He wasn't feeling a buzz yet and with what was going on: Dandy refused to get drunk.

"So, did you guys race as kids or something? Seems like you both have a passion for it," Dandy was trying to get as much backstory as he could from Frisbee. He never liked to pry JP about his history, especially if Frisbee was involved.

\--

"He hates it...he took to racing after he saw all the attention the racers get. He wanted attention from women. He wanted validation and that people wanted him." Frisbee looked towards the bathroom. "He wants to prove to himself he's worth something." He crossed his arms on the table. "He took on that all black and spikey exterior to look tougher or something but the crowds still saw him for what he was. A sweet young man."

When Dandy brought up racing, Frisbee nodded. "We would hop the fence of the orphanage to head into the junkyard to steal parts. We made our own little carts and joined little races. Downhill slopes you know. Grassroots stuff. I built the things and he drove them." He reminisced about the past, thinking about JP's laugh and that happy glimmer in his eyes. "He loved the kisses he got at the end of those races so much he would cry. Sometimes he still does. He never took kisses from men. Only women and he would let the older ones kiss him the most but only on his face..never on his lips."

\--

Dandy was looking into the pub's public, keeping an eye out for JP. So JP was a lot like him. He just wanted someone to love him. Showing off and trying to look intimidating. Meanwhile, deep down...

They were both lonely, sweet men. Looking for love and someone to hold.

He looked back to Frisbee. The comment about the kiss on the lips made him raise an eyebrow.

"You think he's savin' his lips for the right woman?" Dandy turned to rest his arms on the table. Then, he waved his hand. "Actually, ya know, none of my business," he chuckled.

\--

Frisbee laughed, "Oh no...He's kissed a few people on the lips. But he's not very into women. His mommy issues keep him from forming lasting bonds with them." He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes, beneath the table, he crossed his legs. "When we were around 14, he thought he found a girl. We saw her on a little dirt track and she was driving a cart, she got stuck on the retaining wall. Green hair, a little bit of pink. Her name is Sonoshee. He was smitten and only talked about her for what seemed to be months and then never mentioned her again. I think he's forgotten about her."

Frisbee looked back at the crowd when JP still hadn't returned, "Did he run away again? Please tell me he didn't..." He patted his pocket, the keys were still there. There shouldn't be a reason for JP to have run off then.

\--

"D'aw a li'l crush," Dandy chuckled at the story about Sonoshee. Then he heard Frisbee's comment about JP running away again. Now was his chance!

"Oh shit what?" Dandy sat up, looking around. He wanted to look shocked. "Let me go find him," he was shifting out of the booth and turn to Frisbee. "Keep an eye on the ladies. I'll be sure to get his little racer ass back here," Dandy thumbed at himself, trying to look pissed. Before Frisbee could say anything, Dandy trudge off and into the crowd.

Once he was out of view, Dandy made a dead sprint towards the bathroom.

"Soda pop? Soda pop?" Dandy called out, looking around for JP. He opened the bathroom door and didn't see his partner. He closed it and then looked towards the bar. "Come on soda pop, where are ya?"

\--

"He's adorable with crushes..." Frisbee laughed and watched Dandy run off to find the racer.

Obscured by a group that was standing and chatting away with drinks in their hands, JP was sitting at the bar using a fork to eat that slice of chocolate cheesecake. Little bit by little bit, taking his time. It wasn't even a huge slice. He just really was trying to make his time away from that table last not realizing that his action had probably made him look real constipated or something to the group because he still hadn't returned.

\--

Dandy thought he saw that large pompadour from the bar. Was JP over here to get a drink? He had a beer at the table. Then again, he was probably trying to escape Frisbee. Same, Dandy thought and walked up behind the racer. He peeked around JP and spoke up.

"We thought you fell in," Dandy said from behind JP. He placed his hand on the racer's shoulder. "I can't believe you went

ta get cheesecake without me!" Dandy sat on the stool next to him, a big smile on his face. He waved down a bartender, asking for a slice for himself.

"So, did it all come out okay?" He chuckled, his eyes dreamy as he looked at JP. God, he was so happy to finally be like this around the racer. All day he had to fake not being with JP. But now, in this brief moment, he could finally be alone with him.

\--

JP tensed up when he felt the hand on his shoulder and spun around on the stool. He looked up at Dandy and relaxed. "Dandy!" He couldn't contain his excitement and leaned over once Dandy sat down to hug him tightly and give him kisses where ever they happened to land on his face. He pulled back and rubbed his hand along Dandy's thigh a few times. He picked up his fork and continued poking at his slice of cheesecake. "Of course it all came out okay. I actually didn't spend too long in there. I've been over here most of the time..."

\--

God, he missed those kisses and the rub to his thigh. When JP explained he had been at the bar this whole time with his cheesecake, Dandy couldn't help but shake his head. The bartender placed down the piece of cheesecake and the fork for him. Nodding, Dandy took a bite and then spoke up.

"I don't blame ya. That Frisbee really has a creepy vibe, ya know?" He commented with a bite of cheesecake in his cheek. Swallowing, he looked over at JP. He was happy to talk to him one-on-one but sadly it wasn't about to be the best conversation. "I'm worried about tonight."

He looked back down at the cheesecake.

"Do you think we could, I dunno, call it all off? Maybe find another way to pay for your Trans Am?" Dandy couldn't look at JP. "I mean sure, you'll get your honey back but the stink of that guy will still be all over it." He looked away, gripping his fork. Then, he took another bite. Dandy moved his hand to JP's thigh. "That guy mentioned only two beds. I can't sleep in the same room as that guy when he's sleepin' with you."

Then, Dandy looked back at JP. He rubbed his eye and took a breath.

\--

"You're worried?" JP frowned and listened further. "B-but my honey...I would do anything to have her back!" He really would at least, that's what he thought. Anything to get his lifeline back. "I don't have any money to pay the old man any more and I can't work without a car. It's a lot of money too you know? A fortune." He closed his eyes tightly, "I want to get back on the track and do what I love."

He looked at Dandy, "It's just tonight...If I can get myself hurt tomorrow..he'll leave me alone and he'll continue his work. I need to think of something." He looked back at his cake. "Or something else. I don't know. Maybe I can just pretend."

\--

JP needed his Trans Am. He wasn't Sweet JP without it. Dandy looked to JP and stood up from his stool. 

"No," he stared JP dead in the eyes. Dandy walked up to the racer, placing his fork back onto his plate. "No. I can't let you do this," he moved to hold JP's hand. "We can get your Trans Am without you havin' ta crawl back to Frisbee. You have already made so much progress in such a short time." Dandy started to reflect on what they had done together.

"You found your confidence again and you found out that you didn't need him," he rubbed his thumbs along JP's knuckles. "You still don't need him. James, baby," Dandy was stern as he spoke, but it was full of love.

"You have me," Dandy moved JP's hand onto his omamori, a good luck charm that hung from his black necklace. "I will teach you how to use the Little Aloha so you can win races and get the money for the Trans Am. Any races that Frisbee has lined up for you, you can use them. We'll use that money to pay him to get your honey back."

He then let go of JP's hand and clung to the racer.

"If you do this shit tonight, you won't ever forgive yourself," he kissed along JP's neck, unable to stop himself. He clung to that leather jacket and rubbed his along the racer's collarbone. He looked up at him, his eyes looking like they were about to tear up. Dandy held back, his heart pounding. "I love you, baby. Don't do this."

\--

JP didn't know what Dandy was getting at. How could he not need Frisbee? Dandy didn't have money. They were both broke. He looked down at his knuckles while Dandy rubbed them. Then he looked back up to Dandy's face and how the man held onto that charm on his necklace. Did he really hear that? Dandy telling him he could drive the Little Aloha? "Dandy...I won't disappoint you, I promise."

"I know! I don't want to do it. I really don't..." He saw the tears in Dandy's eyes and he couldn't hold back his own. He didn't want tonight to end up with Frisbee. "I don't! I just want to be with you."

The group of people nearby them stopped talking and looked back at JP and Dandy. The racer clinging to his new boyfriend, crying. They moved a bit deciding to keep that out of view of the cameras, they deserved some privacy...whatever that was about.

\--

Dandy heard JP crying as he clung to the alien hunter. He kissed JP on the lips and then looked in the direction of the table. He had to think of what they could do.

"We still need Frisbee," Dandy explained as he looked to JP. "He knows all about the racin' gigs and how to get them. That guy's got some history. But I want him to know that you aren't his. You're not his boyfriend. You're his ex and you're still gonna race. We can help him get the money, but he needs ta let you go," he sat back down, taking a bite of his cheesecake. "You two weren't a team because you two were, ugh, bangin'. You two were a team because you both have a passion for racing," at least that was what he could gather.

Then, a lightbulb went off in Dandy's head.

"Without you, he's nothing," he then grinned and looked to JP. "He has to say yes!" Dandy's eyes had stars in them.

"That guy doesn't have a real job! That dude just mooches off your winnings! He has ta listen to your terms. That man doesn't own you. Baby, you are his lifeline," Dandy pointed at JP. "There is no way I am gonna let that creep lay a freakin' finger on you. If he tries a damn thing, I'm gonna break his shin. I was thinkin' about it all evenin'. Just a BAM! swift kick to the shin." Dandy was hyped. He was excited and god he was ready to fight if he needed to.

\--

"I don't want him to get me gigs forever either you know. I want to eventually..leave him completely. I know he's a great mechanic but out there in space had to be an even better one."

He thought about what Dandy said. He was right. "Let's make him know. He has to. I can't stand it anymore. It's only been one day of him trying to flirt with me and I hate it." Frisbee always took his money and then handed him off some. JP had never...cashed that check-in himself. He had never seen it himself. "He doesn't make the money. I make the money! I have him at the heel of my boot!" He slammed his fist on the counter and stood up. "Let's go. Or uh, let us go after we finish our cake."

\--

Dandy saw that spark in JP's eyes. That fire lit thanks to Dandy's pep talk. He was nothing but smiles and when JP mention the cake, Dandy quickly nodded.

"That freeloader is payin' for our cake," Dandy said, not realizing that what he said was pretty much an oxymoron. He finished up his plate and stood from the table. God, he couldn't believe how big of a bullet he dodged this evening. Not only that...

But he deflected that bullet away from JP as well. Not that he would give himself full credit. He didn't care about credit. All Dandy cared about was keeping JP safe and out of that gremlin's line of fire.

"And about a manager," Dandy remembered something. "What about QT? He's always helpin' me find hunts all over space! I betcha he could be your race manager guy-thing!" QT and JP did hit it off when they met. Maybe, just maybe, that could work out. Dandy hoped so, at least. It would be easier to find the races than alien hunts.

\--

After eating the rest of his cake, JP stood back up. He tugged on the collar of his black tank and wiped his eyes of any tears that still clung to his eyelashes. He straightened out his outfit. he was ready to talk to Frisbee or at least be there when Dandy talked to his Ex.

"QT? He would be good at that, wouldn't he? If he can find aliens, he can find raced for me. Maybe even ones outside this galaxy." He laughed and imagined QT being there at the side of the race track and watching the event. What would the little robot feel? Were cars like people to him? Could he appreciate a racing machine even more than someone that was biological? He had so many questions for QT.

"Okay uh- you take the lead. Go." JP looked confident about this but clearly, inside he was unsure or maybe even afraid of Frisbee.

\--

Dandy heard JP tell him to take the lead. This man had a big smile on his face, ready to take any heat for JP.

"Sure thing, baby. Just be sure ta watch my ass while I make my way over here~" he stuck his butt back towards JP, wanting to make the racer chuckle. He knew that this had to be hard for JP. The idea that his boyfriend was going to stand up to JP's ex? That had to be horrifying for the racer.

Dandy lead JP over to the table, confidence was overflowing by this man's stance.

"Hey Frisbee," he rested his hands in his pockets, separating JP from Frisbee. The paparazzi hid in the crowd, quietly recording this moment. They had been wondering what was up with Space Dandy and Sweet JP not being all loving and flirty like they had in the past. It seemed that there was some tension going on in the group. 

And it wasn't between the couple.

\--

Frisbee looked up at Dandy, his eyes moved over to JP. "There you are. Where'd you find him?" He could smell JP. He could tell the racer was afraid. Why did he have to smell so sweet in his excitement but also his fear? So nice. He squinted at the racer. "What's wrong, James?" He could see JP's nose was a bit rosy and around his eyes too. "Were you crying?" He noticed that JP wasn't answering him and he saw the racer's eyebrows furrow. "Did Dandy bother you?"

\--

"I didn't bother him," Dandy frowned, towering over the table. "You did. The dinner is off. Take us back to the garage," the dates quickly climbed under the table to leave, crawling out. Once back out in view, Dandy's date gave him a smile and a nod. Then, the two escaped into the crowd that was growing in the pub. Was there going to be a fight? What was going on?

"Sweet JP isn't with you anymore," Dandy's eyes were focused on the mechanic. "He's with me. You left him at that hospital when he needed you," Dandy could feel the fury building. His stare was like daggers as he locked onto Frisbee. "I found him walkin' down the street alone in casts and with a crutch. What kinda friend just goes and lets that happen?! Even if you did have a spat!" Dandy was getting loud now.

This. This was all personal now.

"I helped JP get back up off the curb and help him after his crash! You mighta pulled him from the wreck, but you weren't there for his recovery! Not just his body recoverin', but his confidence," he pointed his finger at Frisbee. "We want that Trans Am fixed, but not like this." Dandy moved his hand to hold JP's. He wasn't shaking. He was calm, but boy he would throw a punch if Frisbee started a fight.

\--

"What!?" Frisbee's attention switched between Dandy and JP. What did this stupid airhead of a racer get himself into!? "You have no idea what you're talking about Dandy." He pointed at Dandy straight between the eyes, "I didn't leave." He moved his pointing gesture to JP, He left the hospital." He moved a little closer, "He was supposed to stay in there a while longer but no. The little diva had to do things his way after getting upset about not getting into Redline." 

He glared at JP. "Is that what you told him? I left you like a dog on the sidewalk? What a little liar...I knew I should have looked for you earlier. I wanted to give you space to think." Frisbee grimaced and got up. "Charge my tab, we're done here!"

He went for and grabbed one of the shoulder hoops of the harness that JP wore over his jacket and started to drag the racer out back to the car. He shoved Dandy back with all his strength, the more time he could buy the better. "You need to know your place, James. You're just the driver but I'm the one in charge. You race for me and you're going to do so in two weeks." He felt JP trying to pull away but he knew the racer wouldn't strike him. He was too sweet for that. "Stop getting ideas in your little head. You're just like any bitch on the street who makes money for a pimp. You wouldn't want to lose what you love right? That high of endorphins when you're behind the wheel? I know you love it you kinky little shit."

JP looked to the cameras. He was wide-eyed, his mouth held open in shock. Frisbee's words felt so loud and all those people and microphones were soaking them up. He was being dragged out and to the car. Sure. the racer was strong but that didn't mean shit like this. He didn't weigh more because of it. They were moving so fast, he felt like he couldn't keep up. The crowd parted for them but it seemed like those cameramen didn't want anything to do with helping lest they miss something just as juicy.

"Just wait till the Inuki gang sees what you've done James." Frisbee shook that shoulder strap, "Your head will be in their crosshairs." The White car's top lowered. A convertible. With his other hand, he gripped JP's belt and swung the racer around. He tossed JP into the back as if the racer were a bag full of dirty laundry. He didn't care how JP had landed in there. He heard a groan.

\--

Dandy was knocked back by Frisbee, stumbling onto the floor. He looked up, hearing Frisbee yelling at JP, talking down to him. That man was dragging JP out of the pub.

Now. Now Dandy could let his blood boil. Now he had permission from the universe to fight this man. Frisbee just dragged JP out to his car and Dandy wasn't going to have any of that shit. He got to his feet, pushing through the sea of paparazzi.

Once Dandy was outside, he saw Frisbee toss JP into the back of the car. With fire in his eyes, Dandy made a mad dash toward the car, seeing Frisbee where he stood and made a leap.

He had done this move so many times before. In fights with Meow and Johnny. In his own mech. And now, this steel-toed boot was going to hit his biggest threat square in the back.

Dandy delivered a dropkick against Frisbee's lower back, slamming the man into the white car. He grabbed Frisbee by the back of his suit collar and pulled him up. There was a look of kill in his eyes as he pulled the man back.

"Oh no. No no," Dandy frowned, spinning Frisbee to slam against the hood of the car. "Your fight isn't with him anymore, dumbass. It's with me."

\--

Frisbee hasn't been expecting that. He slammed into the trunk of the car and he put out his arms to keep himself from sliding and falling down. But Dandy had spun him around and pinned him to the back of the white convertible. "You don't know who you're fuckin' with Dandy."

"You make the wrong move and you might as well kiss JP goodbye. He has a number over his head and a target between his eyes. Is that what you want? For him to get slaughtered like a cow?" Frisbee smiled. "Why do you think he worries so much about getting back on the track? It's not to get his rocks off, Dandy." He pointed at the car he was pinned against. "Get in the car."

\--

Dandy gripped onto Frisbee's collar. He wanted to keep fighting. He wanted to punch Frisbee so hard between the eyes, but there's something that man wasn't telling him. Numbers over JP's head? Why would there be a target on him? What did Frisbee do to this poor man's life? There's no way JP did this to himself.

He aggressively tossed the collar down and opened the back seat of the car. Dandy shifted, checking up on JP.

"JP, baby, are you alright?" He asked, placing his hand against the racer's cheek. "Did you get hurt?"

\--

JP didn't answer when he was talked to. He lay and hung from the backseat. It wasn't how he had landed, it was how he has slipped down into the footwell of the backseats. His head had been pushed back at a rather uncomfortable looking angle and he had clearly hurt his nose. There was a smear of red on the tan hide of the right-hand front seat.

Frisbee had taken out his phone and was making a call while Dandy was checking up on JP. He straightened out his coat. "Hello, it's Frisbee. Do you have a room available? Yes? Good, JP got himself into trouble." He looked at the unconscious racer. "He needs to be checked out. I'll be there in a few." He ended the phone call and sat in the car. "Get in Dandy. close that door."

\--

Dandy was horrified when he found JP unconscious in the backseat. He looked up at Frisbee, horrified at what he had done. What could he do? 

He needed that hotel now. Dandy closed the door behind him and pulled JP out of the footwell of the backseat. Dandy rested the racer's head against his chest, clinging to him. He was missing along JP's face. The blood... He wiped it with his shirt.

This man couldn't even speak he was so angry. Dandy felt trapped as Frisbee called the shots.


End file.
